Erasure
by DFMRCV
Summary: When all this happened I thought it was the most insane thing imaginable. Fiction bleeding into reality? How? It made no sense! When it happened, I was there as we all scrambled with our hair on fire trying to find a solution to the slowly growing problem, and how helpless I was. So many unknowns, so many potential threats, allies, wild cards, How do you handle a threat like that?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

 **This is my Life now**

No, this isn't about me "rebelling against some oppressive parent" or some stupid crap like that. Although, if that's the first thing that comes to even my mind when I read that… crap, maybe I should re write this whole thing…

No.

I want this to be as personal as I can make it.

SO! First things first, I am not going to give you all the details… at least, not the really important stuff like my full name or what street I live, but I'll probably drop hints like what state I live in, and the general area of where what happened took place. Hell, I'll even stick to letting you figure out what year it was, and even what real life people got involved. However, for security reasons I'll either redact or simply leave out certain names. Can't have a raptor pilot's identity and plane's ID number get revealed and then have them ridiculed over my including them in this.

Well, disclaimer aside… Where do I begin?

I kind of want to start with the scientific impossibility that was the anomaly in space that had some sort of _reaction_ to some radio or electrical signal no one really understood, or what about with my point of view? That would be simpler, I mean, if the smartest scientist on earth couldn't really explain this, how the hell am _I_ going to do it?

But then again, boring you now with something you'll learn via conversation later sounds counterproductive. I do want you to read this, after all. I guess that means I'll start from my point of view of the whole thing.

So, the day reality broke around me.

Literally broke around me.

I guess it was a little after 4:30, afternoon, after one of my college classes, in a town in the northern United States.

Where exactly in the United States?

Well, not were the rest of the story is going to take place, so why would I tell you? You could be a creeper that thinks guys in their twenties make good carpets or something sick like that. Just know that I'm a guy living in the northern U.S.

Statistically, we're more prone to suicide apparently. Fun fact, right? Although, I doubt there's a human alive that hasn't thought about it at least once. "How would people react?" "Who would really miss me?" "Will _anyone_ miss me?" and all those sorts of questions we ask ourselves.

I wasn't raised to think like that and even I thought about it now and then.

As a thought experiment, of course.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Anyway, I drove home in my mom's old car. A nice little Lancer from 2001, dirty as hell, but in decent enough condition when you think about it; especially for driving to college and back home.

It was one of those days were you don't really have anything to do so you just go to your room and want to fall asleep, but the temperature wasn't right I guess, and I wasn't tired enough to sleep. I remember lying on the couch in the living room for a few minutes before unpacking and flipping on my laptop, this efficient little Asus that I'd had since twelfth grade.

I went straight to… well, I won't name the site, but if you watch Anime, you've probably heard of it. You probably know anime, what those kids that are either overweight or underweight base their ridiculous hairstyles and attire choices on. By the time this happened, anime had kind of lodged itself into American culture with official streaming sites and even late night airings on TV. Some people like my dad didn't really understand it. I guess the art style was the issue, since my dad didn't mind the stories too much… except for telling me that they were too "fantastical" for him. That or too tragic. Not a problem, I rarely brought anime to show him after the 2013 smash hit that was _Attack on Titan_ … he was left a little scarred by the first episode so, yeah…

ANYWAY!

I wasn't on the site to watch the current season, but to re watch this old, well, not a favorite if I'm honest. I really liked some of the characters, but it was one of those shows that I couldn't follow the main story as much. I enjoyed _some_ of it, like some of the plot was really well written and interesting but then some of the plot was just kind of dumb, I guess. Not that it was bad, just that I didn't enjoy as much as some of the other fans.

So I started watching episode ten of _A Certain Magical Index._

The Sisters arc; arguably one of the better parts of the original series, what with the introduction to Accelerator (the antihero and a fan favorite), the Sisters (clones, also fan favorites) of one of the favorite characters… it was actually the first episode of the series I watched when they aired it on Funimation years back.

The episode was buffering, and I remember noticing that my computer's screen flickered ever so slightly. It was a little odd, I guess. I'd only had the thing for a little more than a year after all, but I ignored it.

Maybe if I hadn't, what happened next could have been avoided.

Actually, scratch that. I doubt anyone could've avoided it.

The second the episode started I noticed that something was off.

Instead of the introduction scene to one of my favorite characters, I saw what could best be described as an overview shot of a beautiful city park. I recognized it was the spot the arc really got started in the main show, but this wasn't how the anime had actually started the episode. Episode ten was supposed to begin with the arc's antagonist getting shot and then deflecting a bullet from a sniper, and only after the opening sequence did it go on to the park where the main character met one of my other favorite characters. This looked more like a stationary art of the park, like a loading screen while it buffered the episode, I figured. I realized then that I could hear the regular opening in the background, but nothing was moving onscreen.

My computer screen flickered again and for the faintest glimmer of an instant I could've sworn I saw feathery white wings.

The show has angels in it, actually, and I thought the site had glitched out and was playing an earlier episode instead, but the thought only lasted as long as the image because immediately after that I heard a familiar voice over the sound of electrical explosions.

Now, at the time, I genuinely thought that I was experiencing some kind of technical problem that could be solved by clicking off the site or restarting the computer and went to do just that.

The second I touched my computer, my home vanished behind me and I noticed that I was sitting on a park bench under the blue sky with cicadas annoyingly screeching in the background as a gentle breeze cooled the back of my neck.

I didn't panic right there and then, I just kind of froze.

Being teleported is not something that's sounds comfortable, at least, scientifically speaking. Your molecules are supposed to be dispersed or something and then immediately reconstructed somewhere else in, like an instant.

I remember blinking, slowly moving my arm to my head and noticing how weird it looked, like I was seeing it through bad goggles or something. My vision was blurry, even though my eyesight is fine, the bench I was sitting on felt off, same for the sunlight; nothing felt real.

It was then that I became aware of the screaming behind me. I awkwardly and slowly turned to look only for a massive accumulation of what appeared to be pitch black sand to fly above me like someone with a shovel had launched it over my head. It had to be the size of a small car, and I heard a pained exclamation come from it, although, that could've been me ducking and falling to the ground.

I saw it crash into the cement; a person started to get up from that and said something along the lines of "ouch" but I can't be sure. I quickly turned to see just what had launched the mass of what I figured had to be iron sand into the park and saw, bear with me here, what appeared to be the freaking dark lord from The Lord of the Rings, only stupider looking.

He was like an edgy looking teenager dressed in a black medieval looking knight's armor. Long, swaying black hair, blood red markings lined the top of his closed eyes, deathly pale skin, and a red and purple aura of what I assumed was spiritual energy or something was emanating from him in a fashion similar to a traffic stop light.

I immediately got up from the floor and took a step back, tripping over my own feet, and falling back on the cement.

Nothing _felt_ real, not even the ground, but I didn't have time to think on it as a massive bolt of energy shot over my head and slammed into the guy in black, who seemed to not really care about it.

But it did get him to speak.

"Interesting… you're an interesting person…" he said in a low and oddly electric voice.

By this point in time I had realized several things. One, I was apparently in the virtual world or something just as crazy. Two, I was glad that I hadn't had lunch yet because I felt sick to my stomach, and I had no idea if vomiting wherever I was would even be an option. And three, the hairs on the back of my neck, my arms, and my head were standing on their own.

Oh, I was terrified alright, but my hair is fairly straight and when I comb it so it stands on its own, it will always drop down without gel.

What's the conclusion? There was a lot of electricity in the air.

The reason for that was standing approximately three yards behind me.

A young girl with chestnut colored hair that just reached her shoulders stood defiantly, her right arm outstretched with blue sparks emitting from it like she had broken electrical wires for fingertips. She was wearing a skirt that was _way_ too short for someone her age, arguably shorter than the shorts she had on, but other than that, her uniform was one that showed the care and quality of a prestigious academy.

She didn't notice me as she launched another lightning strike at the edgy dark lord to my front.

Said edge lord spoke up again.

"I need you to stop that since it won't affect anything other than the amount of time you will remain here."

"I said I'm not INTERESTED in whatever sick plan you're coming up with!" she shouted in an all too familiar voice.

The edge lord scoffed, before raising his hand launching some kind of energy ball which the girl countered with her own two hands, redirecting it away from her. The science behind that move would be fascinating to a physicist, I guess. Assuming the ball was made of plasma, the girl must've output a crap ton of energy to redirect it away from her…

…and towards me…

No, I didn't roll away from it, or even run away, it was just too fast for me to register it in time. It hit the bench behind me exploding in a manner that begged so many scientific questions that Hawking would have a fit.

I however, was more concerned with the heat it caused and being suddenly launched, or better put catapulted, sky high in a half second.

NOW I screamed my lungs out. I felt myself being propelled at an angle of, give or take, fifty degrees.

Mentally cursing just about every saint there was, gravity took effect and I began cursing my way down the twelve or so feet I had left. I would've moved on to desperate prayer if the electric girl hadn't hopped high in the air, grabbed my left arm, and landed on a light post. And by "land" I of course mean grabbing my left arm with her right, then using her left to shoot an electric beam that I'm just going to assume magnetized the nearby post to attract her arm which was already electrically charged so that it would be a magnet on its own, which in turned pulled her onto it as if she was Peter freaking Parker.

Not saying it made much sense, just narrating what happened. Although, it must've been an interesting sight, this girl that's still in middle school standing atop a light post holding a terrified guy by the arm, so he's just kind of hanging there.

"You need to get outta here! This is dangerous!" she shouted. Thank you, captain obvious.

I didn't notice then, but I'm sure the edge lord saw me by that point. He launched what had to be a bolt of plasma or something like that, straight at us.

She reacted, and moved to hop from the light post, not sure what her plan was, but as soon as she did, the park banished around us and I felt myself crash into linoleum floor.

My eyes shot open and I noticed and felt the familiar floor under me.

I was right back home.

Pale, sore, and about to have a heart attack, but I was home with my life and body intact.

"Huh? What just…?"

It was a girl's voice and it was confused as hell. And I noticed that someone was still holding on to my arm. While I was sprawled on the floor facing the ceiling, the girl next to me was looking around in confusion after she pulled what I assumed was a superhero landing, with one arm supporting her on the floor and the other grabbing my arm.

Which she immediately let go and stood up.

I was still catching my breath, when I started to sit up and think about what just happened.

The girl looked around the living room, turned ever so awkwardly towards me and spoke up.

"Sorry about that… you okay?" she asked smiling awkwardly. I could tell she was a bit nervous, and I couldn't blame her. I doubted she'd ever been to a guy's place by herself at this point, let alone one that's out of high school. She was after all, a middle school student.

One that shouldn't exist.

"I'm fine." I said quickly, letting the shock slowly wash away as I began to calm down and realized what the hell had just happened.

"I want to say good thinking on teleporting us out of there, but I need to get back right now." she said, still smiling, but I could tell she was somewhat distressed.

Also talking perfect English… and sounding exactly like her dub voice actress.

Now upon encountering any challenge in life, be it a test in school or crashing your car into another, there are certain guidelines you can follow to prevent the worst case scenario. Number one, don't panic. Which, surprisingly, I had been able to not get a heart attack and instead of reacting in a "flight or fight" sort, I simply went limp and accepted the situation. As if I was tied down and I might as well accept my fate gracefully. Number two, however, was a bit of an issue. _Just what the hell could I do here?_ Being teleported into a fantasy world is more manageable than this! Well, no, actually, that's me jumping the gun. At least here I could… um… what? Call the police? Err… I don't really see a better option here… I don't know if they'll believe me, though.

And maybe she'll only remain here for a few minutes at best?

To be honest, I can't blame those idiot protagonists for hiding the alien or magical girl that pops into their lives from everyone else. Because this is what it was, essentially an alien popped into existence in my living room. Who the hell thought they would ever have to write _that?_

That being said, I'm an adult. Eighteen going to nineteen, I'm old enough to buy a rifle, drive a car, and join the U.S military, so I'll be damned if I don't act like a grown man!

Problem is I highly doubt anyone in real life has been through this exact situation before.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" I began, carefully, because in front of me stood an emotionally fragile teenaged girl who could obliterate entire buildings with her arm. "But I… uh…"

"Where is this anyway?" she asked quietly. Apparently she wasn't talking to me as she began gazing at random objects around the living room.

I blinked, unsure of how much to say, but I didn't get the chance to decide on honesty or dishonesty. She answered her own question with frightening speed.

"Oh, I see. We're in the U.S, right? Wow, I didn't expect to be this… far from home… can you send me back?" cautious optimism, fake friendliness, but I could've been fooled if I didn't know her.

"Did… how did you figure that out?" I managed to ask, a bit dumbfounded.

"Oh, easy, I just read the electrical signals coming off your computer, telephone, and TV set. Since at least one of those is getting transmissions via satellite, figuring out the nationality is just a matter of reading the coordinates. Even if everything here is antiquated." she added, though I was unsure if it was supposed to be taken as bragging or as a warning not to lie.

"O-oh…" I said, and the implication set in that this girl would figure out where she really was in a matter of minutes, me lying or not, was enough of a call to action.

"Um… you're…"

"Mikoto Misaka, Academy City's third ranked level 5. You didn't know?"

"Yeah, actually… you're kind of a celebrity…"

She gave me a hollow smile. Given who she was at this point in the anime, I couldn't blame her. Her first question, however, remained. I quickly spoke up before her impatience got the best of her.

"Anyway, ma'am… I, uh, have good news and bad news…" (How else would _you_ break the news that a teenaged girl's life is literally an entertainment experience for guys on the net?)

She got serious.

"Uh… good news or-"

"Both! Now!" she said, dead serious.

"Uh… well, you don't have to worry about your sisters anymore…"

 _Oh great! Pushing all the right buttons!_ I thought sarcastically.

Her look went from serious to deadly suspicious as she narrowed her eyes and tiny sparks seemed to ignite around her head. Being a somewhat genre savvy guy, I knew what was coming was either an electrical frying in a quest to find answers that would probably lead to a week's stay at the local hospital, or death.

"How do you-?" she began in a dangerous tone, the slightest spark emanating from her head. I didn't let her finish.

"You're in the real world! Your life is a TV show! We have no Academy City here!" blunt, fast, stupid, but to the point; being an adult is great!

She blinked.

Confusion overtook anger and suspicion, and she glanced at the computer behind me.

The episode was still there, buffering, but a still picture of her glaring at the show's protagonist remained on the screen.

I wasn't sure how she'd react.

She looked at me and asked calmly.

"So… this is another world… where the lives of the people I know are shown to an audience as a fictional anime?" she asked, sounding kind of tired. Like someone reviewing the extra work they just got after a long day. As if this was just another crazy thing to add to the already long list of crazy things she was dealing with at this point.

That was one way to put it. I theorized something far less optimistic however, as implying that this was one dimension and she came from another also implied that her friends were real. But I figured that explanation was better than just saying "no, you don't exist exit reality on the left, please" and leaving it at that.

Instead I said: "That's… one way to put it, I guess."

She stared, nervously.

"So… you know about…" she began, the emotions her character must've pushed deep down starting to show themselves now that she was in an arguably "safer" situation, where she could talk about it without anyone getting hurt.

"Y-yeah, I'm… sorry…" I said lamely. I would give anything to be the guy that can console a girl when she's dealing with something so awful, and I should know better, but what else could I say? It killed me to be helpless here, and I couldn't even imagine how she felt like. Though, I had watched the effects of it, because the anime had concluded years ago as well as her spin off.

She took a breath, pushing her emotions back down. And with a determination that characterized her, declared: "Then you know I have to go back! Please, help me stop their murders!"

Oh damn.

"Uh, ma'am… I don't know how… I don't know how to send you back."

"What? But, isn't this your house? Isn't this your computer? Didn't you travel into my-?"

"Yeah, but as far as I know, my world doesn't have the technology to travel into our computers and bring characters into this reality! I was just sitting here and this just… happened…"

I saw the faintest bit of hope drop from her face as soon as I said that.

"B-but I can tell you that your sisters are safe!" I added quickly.

Had to say _something_ to cheer her up or else she might've had a heart attack. Can you imagine fighting for weeks on end, late at night, ignoring school and ignoring your closest friends, to fight an organization that is creating clones of you to fight and be killed by a guy with a god complex, just to get pulled out of it the second you find out that your efforts were all in vain because the organization just started _outsourcing_? I can't; closest thing to that I ever experienced was when I almost had a mental breakdown because my science teacher canceled a project I had spent entire monthspainstakingly gathering data on, and I imagine that doesn't really compare. And despite all that, she's yet to break down. But getting ripped out of your reality before you can even attempt to renew your efforts? Well, that might do it.

She's a tough little girl, but she needed a break.

"Huh?" she asked, now more confused than anything. At least it removed that hollow look in her eyes.

"The show concluded your sister's… story years ago… I was just re watching it."

She raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the computer.

"But I haven't... How…?" she turned to look at the computer screen, the episode continuing like nothing.

"Uh… the guy… with the right hand helps you defeat… him." I liked both characters, but saying their names would probably trigger more mental traumas with her than I could afford. Also, I realized that I had basically been sitting on the floor that entire time.

"But if I got dragged from my reality and I hadn't saved them yet… how will…? I don't understand how this works…" she groaned as she scratched the back of her head.

I could see her thinking hard. If I'm not mistaken, "level 5s" are supposed to be incredibly intelligent. The good thing about that show is that it at least tries to base itself in some semblance of scientific fact. Her powers weren't just plot convenient or anything, electricity in the "A certain" series appears to be the most common ability given how much of it our brains rely on it in real life. And even then Misaka is like an exception to how much she can do with it. Magnetizing metals and her own body, shooting lightning, and electrifying people are just the basic things she can do. It kind of goes to show how unimaginative some writers can be when they give a super hero their powers; they think "oh, I'll just give him electricity so he can zap things and break computers" and be done with it. At least the "A Certain" series takes the idea of controlling electricity and _goes_ somewhere with it.

I saw her light up.

"I think I get it. This is just a window to that point in time in my reality! You're re-watching the recording of that point in time, so whoever dragged me out of there dragged me through time and space using the computer recordings… that must be it!"

I nodded slowly. I'm already a college student and I don't know if anything she said there and then made complete sense, but it seemed to calm her down. What, did she think this involved time travel? Or was this like copy and pasting memories?

"That means… does this show my visit to donate my DNA or any point before…?"

"Uh, kind of? It shows your visit to the clinic, not the actual-"

"Perfect! I can just travel to back then… if I figure out a way… how did I even get here?"

"That's what I want to ask you. I was just sitting there and next thing I know I'm in the middle of a battle between you and that… guy." I answered, finally standing up.

"Oh him… who was he?" she asked me.

"I don't know… I don't even remember him being in the show." I knew that this edge lord wasn't from the episode or the series, maybe the novels? No, this Misaka doesn't have any of the knowledge her current self has. I had many questions. Too many questions, but an idea did pop to mind.

"Maybe you can create a portal using my computer. It did drag me into it, and I'm assuming it dragged us out. Maybe you can use your ability to figure out how to get yourself home?" I asked.

She blinked, and looked at my computer.

"We… through _this_?" she asked, pointing at the laptop.

"I don't know. I'm assuming I got dragged into your world through it, so why not? If it's electric, maybe you can use it to figure it out?" although how my computer had zapped a fictional character into existence was beyond me, I figured that maybe my crazy assumption _might_ be right.

Misaka shrugged, and placed her hand on the keyboard. After two seconds she looked at me.

"There's no 'portal' here, or anything that's out of the ordinary in this antiquated computer." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, sorry, but we're nowhere near as advanced as your reality." although you'd think an Asus from 2014 wouldn't be that antiquated in her world, but then again Academy City had an in universe status of being such a technological powerhouse that, cannon wise, the _only_ country that could stand against it is the U.S. Not even _Russia_ was able to slow them down at one point in the story, which is terrifying when you consider that Academy City is only a large city.

"Huh? Oh… uh…" she looked like she had lost her train of thought. She probably had no idea where to go next.

"Anyway… if it isn't a portal in your computer… I guess it could be a particular signal that I'd have to lock onto… maybe… either way, it _should_ be reversible." she said, smiling a little.

With the apparent knowledge that she could simply go back in time in her own timeline, she relaxed exponentially. I guess that knowing you can fix something whenever you want does that to a person. Like saying "no need to rush" or "we can finish this tomorrow".

"Anyway, you have no idea about who that weird guy is?" she asked after a few seconds.

I shook my head. But looking back at it, something felt haunting about the edge lord. Not that I'd seen him before, but a feeling of familiarity was there.

Perhaps it was a familiar dread.

She seemed pensive for a second.

"Odds are he knows more than either of us about this." she mused.

"Yeah, but what if whatever dragged me in there and then pushed us out into reality also dragged him from another series into yours?"

"Yeah, I guess… Does he remind you of any other characters?"

"Uh, yeah! Every edgy kid in every action anime ever made."

"That doesn't really help."

"I know." I said, surprisingly deadpanned. What did she expect? An edgy looking knight is like a must have in any medieval romance anime, right? Whether or not it was a clue, it was all we really had to work with. I figured we had some time to kill, though, so my instinct as "host" kicked in.

"Uh… so… would you like something to drink? Or…?"

I didn't get to say much more because a car drove into the parkway.

Dad.

Aw hell; and here I thought I'd have more time to figure it out.

"Crap, dad's home."

She didn't seem fazed by the fact.

"Is that a problem?" she said without looking at me, she was still too engrossed in her own thoughts from the looks of it. Hey, better than suddenly having her panic.

Still, ignoring the implications of my being home alone with a fourteen year old, there were at least a **few** problems, and at least two of them involved the fact that fiction had just bled into reality.

"Shouldn't be a _problem_ , he's a great guy, but I don't know how to break it to him that…" I looked at her and she understood.

"Oh! Well, I could say I'm a cosplayer, say I'm from your school, and that I was just asking for some homework info, and that I was just leaving." She said simply. She was ready to just go off on her own, and it made some sense. At least more than staying with some men you just met. And if I was still in middle school, I might've been fine with that arrangement.

But I'm not in middle school anymore.

Now, technically, we had just met each other, at least from her point of view. But from mine, this was the equivalent of having your favorite actor stop by asking for directions. Except it wasn't her voice actress, it was the actual character. I didn't know anyone in my university that watched the Index or the Railgun series so they wouldn't even recognize her, but that doesn't mean I can just drop her off with one of my friends considering most of them still live with their own parents, or with a roommate, or someplace that would probably question who is this guy dropping off a fourteen year old. Her age is also an issue, because legally she can't do a lot of things, and I guess you can add a bit of a responsibility factor to it since she showed up in my house.

Fact is leaving a fourteen year old girl by herself wasn't something I was comfortable doing, even if she could literally pulverize any normal human thug.

Cause I'm the adult here.

"Um… No sense in lying to him. Maybe just be straightforward?"

"And just tell him…?"

"My dad's a cool guy, and odds are he'll be more fascinated than freaked out." I said with a forced chuckle.

By this point he had already opened the front door.

"Just stay right here, I'll be right back." I stated calmly, only to dash to the entrance.

"Hey, dad. How's it going?" I asked the tired man.

"Hey, I'm good, I'm good… you okay? You look a bit pale…" he sounded kind of distracted and tired, but that's typical of a biologist that at this point is kind of married to his job.

He's got nothing else to do really. His parents are long dead, his in laws are too far away to casually visit, and he just has me to worry about.

Not to brag, but I can perform the basic functions required to live alone… I just don't have the money.

"I'm fine… but…"

"But?" I could hear the tinge of parental worry in his voice. Something I had only recently noticed, but when he gets worried, his eyes get a little bit more focused, and his voice sounds a bit smoother in comparison to his tired self.

"To be honest, I might as well show you… because I… I have zero explanations."

I led him to the living room where Misaka was just kind of staring at the computer still playing the episode, looking melancholy. She quickly turned to look at my dad, then at me, and then she smiled and waved awkwardly, her left hand behind her back holding her right elbow as she did so.

"You brought a girl?" dad asked, not really impressed or anything. Though his eyes questioned just what girl would agree to a dress code with a skirt so short.

Especially considering how old she was.

"Hello, I'm Richard junior." he said calmly.

"Mikoto Misaka." She replied, and I felt my stomach turn as the fact that fiction had broken into reality sunk in yet again. Hell, I was kind of expecting she would no longer be there the instant dad showed up, as if this was a weird dream that reality would wipe away as soon as I tried to tell someone.

"Huh, that sounds Japanese… relatives?"

It then hit me that the girl in front of me was difficult to describe now that she wasn't a two dimensional drawing. She looked _human_ , don't get me wrong, and her eyes weren't as big as her forehead, but she did _not_ look Japanese… exactly. In retrospect, the Index series has many characters that don't look Japanese at all, yet hold the names, blonde haired Misaki coming to mind. However, the girl in front of me wasn't easy to ethnically pinpoint. I don't know how to describe her, it's like she looks ever so slightly foreign, yet not foreign at the same time.

A fictional character brought to the real world.

Did this classify as a new race of human or would a character that's more defined look different?

"Uh… It's a bit more complicated…" oh yeah, Academy City apparently became its own country in her story… I think…

"That right?"

I better tell him already.

"Um… dad, you know the shows I watch?"

"Oh, she's dressed up as one of those characters you like?" oh, the scathing voice he used right there!

"Uh… not exactly..." I said, looking at her, then at dad and then as fast as I could, I said "She _is_ the character from a show I watch."

Dad looked at me for a solid three seconds before looking at her for another solid three seconds.

"Uh huh…" he said in his nicest, most patient, I don't believe you but I'll humor you tone he's ever pulled off.

"No, _seriously_ … she's got electrical powers and everything." I said, completely serious. Despite my efforts, I still managed to sound like a six year old describing his future house.

" _No really, mom! It'll have a giant waterslide and everything!"_

Misaka, however, wasn't going to hide anything. With a bit of a sigh, she immediately launched a low voltage string of blue electricity at the T.V, which switched on to a _CNN_ anchor discussing something.

Dad blinked. Then he smiled awkwardly. He turned to me, and got serious.

"Son, is this a joke?"

I shook my head.

"There's no way… come on. Super powers like those don't exist. This has to be-"

"I can also do this." She said; smiling as she stretched out her right hand, sent a bolt of electricity towards the nearest wall, and in an instant, a magnetic force pulled a metal cup from the kitchen, and a set of keys to the wall. I'm assuming she magnetized an iron bar or some metal pipe inside the wall. Either way, seeing a human do stuff like that is a little unsettling, I'll admit.

Dad took a step back. Shook his head, looked at me again and asked "What is… how?"

"I'm an electromaster." She stated simply.

"You control _electricity_?" he asked, reacting more surprised than I had been. Poor guy, at least I actually knew the character, he hadn't really had a glimpse of the show.

"Essentially, you haven't seen the show?"

"No!" Dad kept looking to the wall and back to her.

"Well, electromasters can manipulate electricity, and I am the most skilled at it."

"Is…? It sounds like the X-Men…"

"No, it's pretty different." I state.

"How did this happen?"

"It gets crazier." I tell him.

"What could be crazier than this?!"

"I got dragged into my computer somehow, she was fighting someone who isn't even from her show, and before anything really happened, the two of us were transported to the living room!"

Dad blinked.

"That's it? You didn't get hurt?" he asked, calming down.

I nodded.

"Well… like I said, my name is Richard Junior; this is my son, Richard. You've met him."

She blinked, realizing she had yet to ask my name. And then there's the fact that I share my dad's first name.

"Both of you are…"

"Yes. My Grandpa started it, and I think I'll try to keep it up when I get a kid. Three generations of Richards." I said, smiling slightly.

"You're… one hundred percent human, right?" dad asked. Ah yes, the biologist in him finally broke out of his initial shock.

"Well of course I am." I could almost hear her stifle an "idiot" remark. How often _did_ she say that, anyway? She continued with "My brain is just more skilled at controlling electricity to the point that-"

I heard what genuinely sounded like a jet engine starting up just outside our door. Then there was silence for a total of two seconds.

And then the front door launched off its hinges by an explosion of wind and smoke that threw all of us off our feet.

I smacked head first into the couch, whilst dad slammed against the wall. Misaka simply flipped in midair, stuck herself to the wall and front flipped off of it like it was nothing.

The edge lord, the dark lord, whatever the hell you want to call him, walked into my house.

"You!" Misaka exclaimed.

The edge lord looked at dad, at me, at her, but didn't say anything.

"Who are you?" Misaka, the only one even capable of speech at the moment, demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the edge lord said gruffly.

"Did you transport me to this world?"

"Yeah, actually." the edge lord declared with confidence. Well, there goes one theory.

"Why?"

The edge lord looked around, and then pointed at me.

"Kill him, or his father." He stated simply.

I saw her flinch.

"Or anyone in this neighborhood, really. If you do that, I will send you back to your home."

I saw her hands ball into fists.

I looked at dad, he looked at me, and I am about 90% sure I had the same expression of quiet panic.

"If you do that, I'll send you back, and you can save your sisters from-"

She did not give him the pleasure of concluding the sentence.

I'm assuming she reversed her magnetizing of the wall to launch herself forward or something, because the next thing I knew, the two of them had crashed through the remains of our front porch.

I got up, and turned to dad.

"You okay?" I asked, a little panicked, admittedly.

"Fine, I'm fine! Who _was_ that?"

"No clue. He was fighting her when I got sucked into it. I don't even know _where_ he's from."

Outside I could hear small explosions, like firecrackers, followed by loud blasts of lightning.

"So fictional characters are just popping into the real world? Hope Superman is next." My dad muttered under his breath.

I, on the other hand, was cursing the fact we didn't have a gun or something. For crying out loud, we live in the country that has more guns than people! I could throw a rock at any random direction and odds are it would hit a gun before it hit a person! Why the hell hadn't I gotten my license earlier?

We stepped outside, and I have to admit it was a sight to behold.

She was using the iron sand like platforms to support herself in the air as she tried landing direct electric strikes against the edge lord, who kept shooting colorful bolts at her. The crazy thing is that she would _catch them_ , only to launch them back at him. Causing impressive explosions in the sky, the edge lord threw her off balance at one point, only for her to swing around an electric light post and launch herself right back into the air. With impressive gymnastics that would make the best Olympic gymnast jealous, she flipped in the air in a pose that I had seen before.

Stretching her arm forward, and with the slightest glistening of blue electricity, fired a magnetically charged projectile at three times the speed of sound. The projectile hit the edge lord in the chest, sending him flying across the sky. He returned via teleportation I guess, immediately, unperturbed.

By this point, several of our neighbors had stepped outside, cell phones out either filming or calling 9-1-1. I worried that a bolt might kill one of our neighbors and considered ordering them inside; maybe pretend I was a government agent or something, although it was soon clear that it wasn't necessary.

She wasn't letting a single one of those (plasma?) bolts hit.

"What in God's name is _that_?"

Holy crap, how could I forget Earl?

You know those redneck stereotypes? Earl is like a civilized variant. He has a job in the nearest city, and lives in the suburbs, along with us, but after he gets back home, he spends his time sitting on his porch with a hunting rifle, usually cleaning it. I think it's one of those big game variants, that look wooden and stuff, but I never thought to ask. Well, he was carrying it now.

"Earl, you see it too?" Dad looked at his kind of friend.

"Hell yes! I called the cops, but they'll take a few minutes. Figured I might as well put my old Patriot to good use." he said, answering my question.

Right then, Misaka fired a several bolts of electricity to the quickly moving target.

"What are these, aliens?"

"I guess?" my dad said. He isn't wrong, I guess.

"Figures…" he said, raising the rifle.

"Wait! The electric girl's on our side." I pointed out.

"Oh. Really?" he asked, pausing briefly.

"Yeah, we talked, and she fought him out of the house." My dad said.

"Huh, great… well, say goodbye to other one. Cover your ears please!" he said. I know it's kind of morbid, but he took killing an alien so nonchalantly that I have to admire him for it.

He aimed up, looked down the rifle's scope, and waited.

She was keeping her distance, launching lightning bolts and waves of iron sand in his direction, while the edge lord had resorted to dodging for the most part. I wondered if he was trying to conserve energy.

"Alrighty, keep your ears covered…" he said again, in a calm tone. Once again, relaxed for a guy who was about to shoot a flying alien with superpowers.

Well, alien in his mind.

The explosion of the rifle firing a round might as well have been right next to my ear. Even though I had covered them on time I _felt_ that shot, and I was surprised that they _didn't_ start ringing like crazy. I glanced up and noticed that the edge lord's _head_ had snapped back, and he was now falling to the ground.

Earl scoffed.

Misaka, looking a little startled but unhurt, allowed the iron sand cloud to dissipate and dropped from her position, landing on top of a house, much to the chagrin of the startled homeowner, who looked more than a little distressed just looking out his second floor window.

Dad still covered his ears, but looked impressed.

I blinked. Don't mess with game hunters, I guess.

The now presumed dead edge lord hit the roof of a house, head first, and then slammed into the ground. To our shock and horror, he got back up. He sat down right on the front steps of the house he had landed in front of. He touched his forehead, and calmly removed the round that was seemingly _stuck_ in the side of his head. I don't talk to Earl too much, I'm not too familiar with hunting rifles, and hell if I know too much now, but those rounds are specifically designed for taking down large game from afar. The size of it is intimidating enough, and I can't imagine what it would do to a normal human being.

He pulled it out like a splinter.

No blood.

Not even any visible damage.

The edge lord simply sat there, stared at it, looked at a guy who was a few yards away, glanced in our direction, he looked up at Misaka who was horrified by what she had seen, and then he disappeared.

The sound of sirens was now audible in the distance.

She hopped down from the ceiling with no problem and walked toward us.

"Everyone okay?" she called out.

Dad and I both nodded.

Earl seemed more freaked out about how that guy had tanked a bullet to head, but other than that, he seemed fine.

She sighed, relieved, then looked around.

There wasn't really any damage other than our home's broken windows and front porch.

"Now what?" she asked. "We didn't get any answers from him."

The crowd of neighbors were now mostly staring at the mysterious electric girl form another reality. Ugh, we Americans can be so judgmental with new people. I mean, here we have a literal alien and all my neighborhood can do is stare! Stare! Why _would_ they be afraid after this girl used her arm to accomplish what normal humans need literal magnetic cannons that weigh several tons to shoot some edgy looking flying guy that shot plasma which she easily deflected away from everyone?

Sarcasm aside, the crowd of… what, twelve people? They were about as curious as they were afraid.

Earl seemed to speak for them.

"So, what exactly are you anyway?"

"Oh, um…" she looked so unsure of what to say, as the police sirens grew louder.

I was about to speak, and I'm sure dad was as well, when she dropped this little gem.

"I'm a science experiment! Top secret! Ha-ha! Sorry for the scare, everyone! No need for alarm! Nothing to see here!…" she said, smiling and waving her arms in front of her just like I'd seen her do whenever she got flustered over something childish. I guess she remembered how shooting lightning and controlling iron sand is considered abnormal in this reality, and her reaction was to not make a huge deal out of it.

Except this was a bit more serious than a simple playground misunderstanding; I'd say this was the weirdest day of my life, but I think the time my dad gave me "the talk" was a weirder pattern of events.

"You're with the government?" Earl asked.

"Uh… Yes! I'll ask the nice police officers to… take me with them… back to base!" she said, glancing at Dad and me and then to the slowly approaching red and blue lights in the distance.

I wanted to say something, maybe tell her she didn't have to do that, but what the hell were her options? At least in this world we knew who she was, and she could prove it. Maybe going with the police would actually prove to be more helpful than if she didn't.

"The government here isn't like the one in Academy City, right?" she asked us, still smiling, but clearly nervous.

"Of course it isn't, we've yet to clone humans, or produce giant combat suits." I said.

Dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow before turning to her.

"I may not be an expert, but we do have rules here. I doubt they'll cut you open or something." My dad answered.

By that time the police car had stopped in front of us.

"We got a call about a disturbance?" a young officer said, rolling his window down. Most of the smoke had been limited to the battle in the air, and with the exception of our front porch, there hadn't been any damage.

"Yes officer, we have a… err…" Earl began; his rifle now slung on his back, but he didn't really know how to explain the situation. Also, don't approach cops with a rifle. The looks in their eyes screamed "Dangerous suspect", and they looked like they were about to arrest _him_.

So she took charge.

"I have vital information for the U.S government; I need to speak to your chief of police, or city mayor, or whoever is in charge here." she said, the serious leader emerging suddenly.

The officer looked at the young girl, raised an eyebrow, and asked "Yeah? Who are you? A cosplayer? I think I saw a girl dressed like you back in college."

"No. I'm the real deal."

The cop didn't get a chance to laugh as she made an electric wave that didn't hurt anyone, but made the lights in the street flicker for a few seconds. Combined with the deadly serious look she had, the officers eyes widened and they looked at the surrounding houses.

My neighbors just kind of nodded, giving this "yeah, she's legit, don't test her" look.

"Alright… then, miss. You want to go to the station?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. And thank you for helping me out." She said, looking at us.

"Wait!"

I suddenly realized it was my dad running to the police car.

"I'm a biologist, my son encountered her first, and I would like to help with the investigation."

The cop looked confused, but shrugged.

"Sir, I don't even know if there'll… well hop on anyway."

"Son?" my dad asked.

"Yeah?"

"You coming?"

I looked at him, the two officers, her... I still don't understand myself, despite being an adult.

"Uh… I might as well start fixing the porch. You can come pick me up if you have any questions." I said, smiling awkwardly.

Maybe I just saw myself as an obstacle. What did I know, anyway? I just saw what happened; I barely understood the physics behind it. Misaka using sand and magnetism to hop around, I can kind of understand, edge lord tanking a round from a hunting rifle without taking a shred of damage? No clue.

Dad gave me this sad look, while Misaka just kind of nodded with a tired smile. I guess she figured it'd be better not to get too many people involved. Less to worry about, I guess. She turned to dad to.

"Sir, you don't have to-"

" _Sir_ was my father, you can call me Rich, and besides, I want to help. Maybe I won't be able to do much, but if I can bring some of the guys from the lab, well, we may have some chance at understanding this phenomenon, and you won't have to go at it alone." he said, running up towards me, giving me a tight hug, thanking me for helping out at home, and then turning to leave with the police. He should've seen the effect he had on her. She hid it quickly, but I could tell she was on the verge of tears for a second.

On towards a crazy adventure, I guess.

You can keep me out of it. I like Misaka's character, she _is_ a favorite of mine, but I highly doubt I'd do more than get in the way of the real heroes. Although I do have to admit, it's a little sad being this helpless. No, not sad, frustrating. But this was more a matter of my knowing that I can't really do much more than answer some basic questions, which I assumed they'd call me up on it anyway. I waved to them goodbye, and headed back home.

And just like that, the second weirdest day of my life was over.

The door was more than unhinged, but all that I really needed to replace were the nails. At least, to put it back in place. Fixing the wall and the window, well…

It's crazy how fast things went back to normal.

The news only briefly mentioned it as a bizarre incident in which a house was damaged, although they were unsure if it was because of an attack or an accident that caused it. Earl stayed out of the house, I guess he went hunting, or maybe shooting, and classes went on alright. Dad had called a grand total of six times in the two days he was gone. He didn't say much, referring to Misaka as "insurgent" for some reason. Government stuff, I guess. He mentioned that several agencies were getting involved, but not which ones. Other than that, life went on.

By Monday morning, however, I had convinced myself that I wouldn't see Misaka or the edge lord again. Maybe I'd hear about them second hand, but see them again? Yeah, I doubt it. That's how the story ends for the side characters. My dad and his team would be the big damn heroes helping Misaka Mikoto find her way back home, with help from the Illinois state police and the mayor of Chicago, I'll bet. Meanwhile, I'd be at home, fixing up what I could and doing my homework. That's how it should've ended. That's a good ending right there.

The clock said 10:30, and I was done with my Monday classes for the day. Mornings are beautiful out here. The extra emphasis on the green of the trees, the few clouds in the blue sky, it's all around nice.

People hate Mondays, but I couldn't care much about it right now. My first year of university was going fine for the moment, and I had the house to myself for the last few days. Sure, the doorway was still damaged, and the wall and window were covered by an old sheet, but I could fix it later. I walked up the steps to open the door like I always did.

Footsteps behind me got my attention.

"Uh… hey, you." a familiar voice called when I whirled around.

She was standing in long jeans, a purple top, and her school vest worn under that.

"Oh! Hey." I said to the girl that shouldn't exist.

"Hey, how've you been?"

"Uh, good, good… how's it going with you?"

"Um… we were conducting some tests, recently and we're officially dragging you into this." she said, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh… Okay?" I said, trying not to sound like I cared too much, though I was mostly confused.

"The team should be here in a few minutes."

"Wait, why?" I had expected maybe a government agent or two, why a "team" to come pick me up?

"Oh, I was sent out to find someone…" she trailed off, looking to her left.

"What?"

"She's catching up. Anyway, the team said to meet them here."

"She?" now I was nervous.

"Yeah, she gave off a lot of radio signals when she showed up."

" _Another_ character that shouldn't exist here?" probably shouldn't have yelled that.

"Yeah, actually... The agents and scientist helping me think there's more on the way."

I suddenly become aware of a strange sound. What the hell is that? Like marching? It's a difficult noise to describe. It's kind of metallic.

"Well, who else showed up, someone you know?"

"Ah, no… her name is Iowa." she said, smiling awkwardly, and I could tell she was a bit disappointed _._

Wait, _Iowa?_

"What, like the state or-?" I don't get to finish.

I saw her, and my mouth just kind of went slack.

If the miniature battleship cannons hanging from her sides aren't impressive, her figure sure as hell is. Think of the ideal American beauty, stereotype and all. Long, blonde hair and beautiful eyes that are kind of intimidating in the same way a supermodel is. She pretty much had a perfect figure, and her way of moving showed discipline of someone out of a military academy.

Her clothing on the other hand, well it didn't leave much to the imagination.

I mean, her _belt_ is half the size of the _skirt_ she's using! I'm wondering how she walked around without getting arrested for public indecency! Her blouse is way too unbuttoned for any conservative event, and yet, she _somehow_ manages this weird almost respectful image.

At least until she talked.

"I thought you said I could find the admiral here!" she whined like someone who was still a kid.

Misaka sighed.

"No, I told you, the people that could take you to an admiral will meet us here."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." she said, smiling slightly.

Oh… no…

 _I swear if she's an airheaded blonde_... I ignored that thought and stared at the cannons on her side.

"How… do you carry those?" I asked; weird way to start a conversation if I've ever seen one.

"These? They're not so heavy. Who are you?" she seemed to suddenly see me.

"Uh… I'm Richard the third…" I muttered, not really looking at her.

"The third?" she asked, somehow mixing laughter into it. "Cute!"

"Yeah, I don't know… _where_ is she from?" I half hissed at the chestnut haired girl, though the blonde answered first.

"Why, don't you know? I was made in the good ol' U-S of A! The _USS Iowa_ , at your service!" she said as she posed with a proud smile on her face. How the hell her clothing didn't malfunction would probably baffle the scientists way more than the guns she carried around.

"Something called Kantai Collection." Misaka stated.

That sounded familiar, but I drew a blank.

"Uh, I guess you two might as well come inside while we wait for the team." Also, I don't want my neighbors to freak out about the electric girl and the human battleship.

"Got food?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah… mostly microwaveable, but-"

"Outstanding!" Iowa said, walking up the steps rather quickly despite her heavy guns. She did move surprisingly well. Somehow she was able to avoid breaking anything, even managing to maneuver through the door without getting stuck. Color me impressed.

"How did you find her?" I asked.

"Turns out, we… visitors?" she asked me.

"I guess?" I guess we could just call them aliens, but that's stupid.

"Well, we give off a particular radio wave that even radar can detect. So for me, it was easy to find her. However, it begs the question…" she paused as we stepped into the living room.

We both glanced at Iowa who had sat down on a large couch, waiting for something I guess; the large battleship cannons breaking the fabric terribly.

"How many of you are out there?" I asked.

"No idea. But the worst part is, knowing how many fictional characters exist, how long until at least one world destroyer pops up?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, we can blow them to hell! What's there to eat?" Iowa asked.

So this is my life now? I got dragged into a science fiction tale that no one wanted? Where I could _die_? Where the whole planet could theoretically die? Who the hell planned this? Who the hell is this edge lord? Why the hell did he want to kill people? I met a fictional character only to get dragged into what could easily become a "save the world" story. Except in real life, those are insanely costly for human lives. Just look at the Chernobyl disaster, or any actual world threatening event! And at the same time my first job in this world threatening mission is to make a sandwich?

Yeah, this is my life now.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, and thank you for reading the very first chapter of Erasure. I'll be honest, this is the first story I've posted on here, and this is kind of an experiment for me. I'm trying to improve my writing skills, and I had this idea in my mind for a while. I'll say right now that this won't just be an Index/Kancolle fic, as it will involve other series and characters, specifically a few from certain comic books, but I'll figure out how to add those later. Anyway, the idea of bringing fictional characters into the real world really fascinated me, especially thanks to Re; Creators, which came out last year. So, no, don't expect much romance on here, as I'll try to make this as realistic as possible, sorry. Since you made it this far, I do hope you enjoyed the read, but I would really appreciate any feedback, any criticism. I'm still a little rusty with some of the science behind Misaka's ability, and if I made any mistakes writing her action scenes please feel free to let me know. As for Iowa, again, I'll be honest, I'm not a huge Kancolle fan, but I do love World War 2 history, and in looking for characters to include, I kind of fell in love with the concept of a World War 2 battleship in human form wondering around modern day Illinois. I will appreciate any reviews and advice you guys might have for any rooky writers here! Well, that about sums it up for this first chapter, though. Again, I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I hope to have the next chapter out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Typical Marines**

"Hmm-MM- Oh, _this_ is what I call a good burger!" Iowa declared happily after biting a microwaved hamburger that I'd bought from Walmart.

I occasionally looked incredulously at what I could now describe as a one hundred percent America the beautiful stereotype: the strong, beautiful, arrogant jerk with a heart of gold who wants to do the right thing. However, considering that she's proof that more fictional characters are on the way, I couldn't help but worry. Assuming Misaka was the first to get transported here and Iowa was the second, I briefly wondered if the person behind all this would try to bring other people from their shows. Index has a massive variety of powerful characters, several of which could destroy the world and at least one that could destroy reality.

I shuddered at the thought of a certain magic god appearing.

I glanced at the chestnut haired girl who was typing stuff up in my laptop, specifically searching for information on the other girl that wasn't supposed to exist but did so anyway.

I still can't get used to the image.

"So… Kantai Collection? The hell is that?" I half whispered. Iowa's design looked kind of familiar, but I think I'd remember someone who looked like _that._

"I was told that she was from a video game… oh! Here we go!" she said, showing me a website that had several pictures of anime girls.

"Kancolle Wiki" it read. Misaka clicked something called "ship list" and a bunch of anime characters appeared, all of them female.

All of the girls had similar cannons by their sides. Why was this so familiar to me?

Oh.

I remembered.

Now, I need you to bear with me, because I never _once_ saw the anime, and all I knew about it was what it was selling, which was a bunch of naval ships from World War 2 incarnated as anime girls.

Yeah, yeah, wierdness aside, apparently it was a big hit in the anime community, and it had a surprising deal of work put into it, actually taking the history of the ships into account when designing these "fleet girls". That explained why Iowa back there had a weird command center looking hat on top of her head, a naval officer's insignia on her belt, and large guns. Even the weirder stuff on her was kind of well thought out. For example, I noticed that the weird collar around her neck had little anchors coming off of its left and right sides. No idea why anyone would need decorative anchors, but where else would anchors even look cool on a human? Hell, even her bizarre getup made some sense when you considered the fact that the actual Iowa battleships were designed with "all or nothing" armor, so you would have a fair bit more armor in some areas and much less in others.

Go visit the museum ships sometime.

"So… she's like a human incarnation of the actual battleship?" I asked, keeping quiet.

"Yeah… Wonder how the Navy will handle _that."_ she half joked.

"Handle what?" the other girl asked.

"Uh…" _the hell? How did she hear that?_

"What? I have excellent hearing! Don't doubt the US Navy's radar!" she declared while looking at the computer.

"Hmm, you two study naval warfare?" she asked.

"Huh?" Misaka asked.

"The Fleet Girl's project, we fight to keep the oceans safe! That's what you're looking into, yeah?"

"Uh, kind of." I replied.

"Well, the information should be accurate enough! But I do hope you don't go running your mouth about things you don't really know about."

"Well, I won't…" I said, hoping she'd just drop the conversation. I had been straightforward with Misaka, but I had no idea how or if I should convince the blonde that she's a fictional character here.

With a smile she went back to eating.

Good.

"Well, if I was the US navy, I'd get her a better uniform." Misaka whispered.

"Yeah... um... Should we tell?" I didn't specify in case she was listening.

"No, the Navy will inform her."

I nodded.

I kept reading the basic information off the wiki. There wasn't a whole lot other than some voice lines from the Japanese voice actress.

"There's no English dubbing…" I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah, and her Japanese voice actress isn't very fluent." the chestnut haired girl added.

So all of a sudden we have, not only a fictional girl that is apparently a human incarnation of the American battleship, not only is she speaking fluent English when she shouldn't, but this character didn't even have an English voice actress yet! Which begs the question, where does her voice come from? Misaka sounds exactly like her English voice actress, making an argument for her just being the animated character brought into the real world, but where does that leave Iowa? All of a sudden, the idea that maybe all these fictional worlds are actually their own realities doesn't sound so crazy! And I'm only speaking from my own ignorant logic, God knows what some actual scientists could theorize about all this.

There were just too many questions to be considered whilst a battleship ate a burger ten feet behind us, so I changed the subject.

"So… uh, how have the tests been on you?" I asked, hiding that I was actually a little worried. While I trusted real life doctors and scientists not to dissect Misaka, I wasn't sure how they would take her presence as a technical alien.

"Nothing I'm not used to back home, except for the utter confusion on the scientist's faces." she said with a bit of a smirk. "You guys really don't have espers here, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Anyway, since most of my real information has a whole website dedicated to it, all they really had to do was confirm who I was, which was done easily enough. Telling them that I wanted to help them was a bit more complicated, but I think they trust me."

"Huh… and they want me to go along?"

"Well, you did get sucked into the computer, which raises all sorts of questions. The only reason they didn't pick you up sooner was because no one knows how to handle this. Honestly, I doubt even your most intelligent scientists understands what's happening. And most agencies are still running around trying to figure out whether there's more of us coming or not." she said, smiling slightly. It surprisingly came off as carefree.

"Crap… I should've gone with you guys earlier then."

"Yeah, but that's okay… they're close by already." she said, glancing to the entrance.

"Right, you could probably sense them, right?"

Did I mention she's crazy powerful?

"Actually Iowa appeared about a mile from your house and began heading this way, constantly trying to communicate with the navy, all while giving off a signal that we locked on to. That's how we found her."

Oh.

Well, that at least suggests that this thing is limited to the nearby areas.

At least theoretically.

A minute or so later a car drove up and the front door groaned as it was slightly pushed open by the government team that was… handling (?) the situation.

* * *

 **9:00 AM, *******, Location: The Great Basin Desert**

 **USAF Recording**

 **_- (ID redacted), on approach, proceeding to five thousand feet. How copy?**

 **_- Copy, proceed to five thousand, over.**

 **_- (ID redacted), we're approaching coordinates. No visual as of- OH- *static***

 **_- (ID redacted), repeat your last.**

 **_- (ID redacted), Bogey identified! I'm pulling up to eight thousand feet! I repeat- I am pulling up to eight thousand! Do you see the camera feed?**

 **_- Copy, (ID redacted). Verifying feed now, climb to eight thousand, and… oh.**

* * *

"I was actually expecting a bunch of people in hazmat suits." I replied to the old guy who said he was the federal agent in charge. About eight men entered my house, most of them in suits, and all of them did a double take the second they saw Iowa, but who wouldn't? The introductions were rather quick.

"Hello, I'm special agent Bogart; I am in charge of this operation. You must be Iowa?" he had begun the conversation. Iowa on the other hand simply turned from the table to look at the men and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a cop? I thought the Navy would be sent here." she stated, coming off as passive aggressive. I didn't really know what her personality is, canon wise, but if she's supposed to be an American stereotype…

Uh-oh…

"Actually, we're operating off a Navy base, lieutenant Andy over here is with the U.S Navy, and-"

He couldn't finish as Iowa ignored him, moving towards the man in blue uniform Bogart had pointed towards and quickly giving a salute.

"Lieutenant! I would like to apologize for my disappearance from the battlefield. I shall gladly accept any punishment the Admiral deems necessary!" and like that she switched to sounding formal.

The lieutenant was professional enough, didn't see his eyes dart towards her getup at all. He saluted back, before talking.

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson, United States Navy. Miss, you aren't in any trouble, but there is a problem."

"Does it have to do with the strange man that attacked me?"

That caught everyone's attention. Well, everyone except for the one guy that wasn't in a suit or Navy uniform, some Asian guy, with long messy hair who wore a long sleeved white button up shirt that clearly hadn't been ironed, and black jeans. He kept eyeing me like I was some kind of anomaly. Then he started getting closer… uncomfortably so. Once he was right next to me he looked me dead in the eyes and raised an eyebrow; suddenly a sudden pain shot up my arm.

The prick jabbed a needle _through_ my jacket and into my arm!

"What the f-?" I gasped, moving to grab his hand, which he stopped with his own.

"Oh, s-sorry, just getting a blood sample." he said, smiling awkwardly.

"You could've w- ow!" I hissed as he harshly pulled it out. _Don't you need to see the veins before prodding someone for blood? What the hell?_

"Sorry, I'm not the most sociable person." he admitted, tossing a band aid in my general direction and walking away.

Misaka was the only one who even noticed, sending a sympathetic smile my way, and that was probably because she was standing right next to me. Makes sense. Iowa was detailing something important to the others.

"The strange man? Could you describe him?" Bogart asked.

"Yeah, he was like a generic knight with black armor, and shot weird looking projectiles in my direction. I tried contacting the rest of the fleet, but no one replied, so I countered with my main guns. The second I did that, he teleported in front of me, smiled, and disappeared. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of nowhere!" she said, gesturing with her hands.

"So, this dark knight was involved there as well…" the lieutenant muttered.

"Dark knight? I thought he was a new type of abyssal."

"Right, the second problem…" he glanced around, as if looking for permission.

"This isn't your world. In this world you're known as a character from a video game. We have no abyssals, no reincarnated warships, and no fleet girls' project here." Well, tearing off the Band-Aid right quick. I saw her go from confusion to denial in an instant.

"Is… this a joke?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. In this world you're a character from a video game called Kantai Collection. We believe that this strange man is responsible for transporting you into our reality."

"I don't…" she laughed dryly before she sat down on the couch with an awkward smile, muttering something I didn't really hear. She slowly went from denial, to realization. And from realization, her awkward smile vanished. She looked in the direction of Misaka, specifically at my laptop, which still had the wiki page tabbed.

"So… that drawing isn't just some artistic interpretation… and I'm the only one here?"

"To the best of our knowledge."

She nodded slowly, still smiling, but now looking tired. I have to admit, I felt bad, but I couldn't sympathize as I had with Misaka. But that's because I don't know her as much. If I was a fan of the game I would probably feel even worse.

"Don't worry, Miss Iowa, we're looking for a way to send you back home." The Asian guy said happily, doing something with the small vial of blood he'd stolen from me.

Ok, who the hell is this guy?

"Hey, uh, you know him?" I asked the chestnut haired girl.

"He's a recently graduated biologist." she replied.

"Okay? Um… why did he…?"

"He figures it hurts less if you don't expect it." she answered, a tinge of discomfort lingered in her voice.

Did he manage to do the same to _her?_

"You can send me back?" Iowa asked, some excitement returning to her voice.

"Theoretically…" Bogart said.

"But I can't go home right now?"

"No, not yet, we've only theorized on a way to send you back, but hey, at least you have some friends to keep you company." Asian guy said, pointing in our direction.

Iowa raised an eyebrow.

"You two are from other video games?" she asked.

We both shook our heads.

"In this world, I'm a character in a TV show." Misaka said.

"And I'm just-"

"You got dragged into your computer and back out!" the biologist suddenly shouted.

"I- Yeah, that." I said, as we all just let all of that information sink in.

"We need your laptop, and if you don't mind, we'd like to run some tests back at our forward operations base." Bogart said after a second.

I nodded, noticing four of the other agents had scattered around the house, looking around.

"You guys need help with something, or…?"

"We'd rather get moving. We set up the FOB not too far from here where we're collecting data on these… visitors." Lieutenant Andy stated.

"Oh, okay… Where are we headed?" I asked, thinking we'd be going to the forest or someplace remote.

"Uh, not too far…" he repeated, as if it was a secret.

Iowa glanced up at the cieling, looking gloomy before suddenly, looking pensive.

"If this is Illinois… and you guys are operating from a Navy base, then…" Iowa grinned.

Wait, that's right, Bogart said they were operating from a navy base. But that would put the FOB around Lake Michigan or something, right? Iowa didn't seem to care.

"What are we waiting for? Did you bring something to carry these?" she asked while she handed her gear to one of the men, who instantly _dropped_ the miniature battleship gear on the floor due to the weight.

The cannons cracked the tiles, making a _clang_ as they hit.

Everyone just sort of stared nervously at the still smiling, albeit awkwardly, blonde girl. The lieutenant tried picking up one of the smaller guns and found that he was struggling to lift it off the ground. Well, at least that meant she wasn't _that_ much stronger than a normal human.

"Eh? Uh… I'll… carry them, Lieutenant." she said awkwardly, and in a small voice she added "sorry".

"Good, but before you do that, we have some clothes for you." Bogart said.

* * *

" _Lake Michigan sure looks nice at midday."_ I thought to myself as I stared at one of North America's great lakes.

I was sitting in a separate car with two agents and the biologist. None of us were talking much as we approached our destination, but the weird biologist was looking at the vial containing my blood the whole time. Seriously, it's a bit creepy how he constantly kept putting it up to the sunlight, then back into the shadows, and back into the sunlight.

"So… uh… you work with my dad?" I asked.

"No, I worked for a federal crime lab in New York. Your dad knows my professor, though."

"Oh, he recommended you?"

"yeah." he said in a tone that suggested that the conversation was over. I'd say he sounded irritated by the fact that I even talked to him, but I'm not sure if it was that or just that he was frustrated with the small laptop he was using to do something.

Silence fell over the government car regardless.

"So, uh… sorry for inconveniencing you guys." I said after a bit.

"We would've been to your house sooner, but given the unprecedented… circumstances… well, no harm done." one of the agents said calmly.

"Well, on the bright side, I had to do damage control at home, so the delay let me do that at least." I said, hiding the fact that I was kind of irritated. Stupidly so, I know. But I didn't want to get dragged into this too much. For a second I thought that maybe hiding Misaka would've been the better option. Except, it wouldn't work cause apparently she wouldn't be the only one. At least I kept my unreasonable complaints to myself though.

Behind us, the car carrying Iowa swerved ever so slightly, almost driving off the road.

"Elton one, everything alright back there?" the agent next to me spoke into a microphone.

I couldn't make out the response, but the muffled… objections, I'm assuming, could be heard through the receiver in the agent's earpiece.

I don't know why, but I felt awful for whoever was driving the car.

"So… you guys FBI?" I asked.

"No, Agent Bogart is FBI, while my friend and I are Central Intelligence."

"Oh…" I stated, rather impressed. I had wondered how big the operation would be. And that explained why these guys referred to each other as "Elton" one through four.

"We also got the Navy, Air Force, and Army officers alerted in case something like Godzilla pops up in New York or something." he added lightly.

Geez, I hope this guy can only drag anime girls into existence. _Those_ we should be more capable of handling. Even with all her ability and skill, Misaka _has_ been incapacitated by something as simple as a kick to the ribs, and even with her magnetism, I remember her having to take cover whenever she was getting shot at. If this edge lord decided to keep bringing out characters like this, whichever of them turns out to be hostile would probably be annihilated from a mile away by a sniper or a tank. But if he suddenly brings out Godzilla or some eldritch abomination that's immune to our firepower… what the hell can we do?

I wonder why he hasn't tried that.

"Right, we're here." the CIA guy said. I bet his name is top secret.

As we entered the large base, I peeked at the car behind us. No use, the windows were painted black and I couldn't tell if the driver was okay or not. I figured he was fine, but I couldn't help but worry a bit since there were two super humans on board. As we drove past the main gates I glanced again. There was a fair amount of commotion coming from the other car, and the look on the guards' faces was certainly one of confusion.

On the one hand, worrying about it wouldn't do me any good, on the other hand I had to admit I was curious as to what exactly was going on to make the car swerve like that.

A short while later we parked near a building not too far from the shipyard, I saw Iowa hop out of the car along with the rest of the passengers and driver. Iowa looked miffed, the lieutenant didn't seem to care, and walked past her, Misaka looked exasperated as she walked past me, and the driver was as red as a ripe apple.

"The hell happened back there?" one Elton asked the other.

"Uh… mild disagreement on attire, let's just leave it at that." the agent said. His suit was all messed up for some reason.

"If I'm going to dress out of uniform, then get why couldn't you get me something better than _this?"_ Iowa whined and pointed to her new outfit.

Blue jeans, a pretty nice blouse to match, and a custom jacket of a darker shade; what the hell was _she_ complaining about?

"You're not wearing your 'uniform' around the base." The lieutenant stated.

"But- but it symbolizes my patriotism and- Look, if you want me to wear normal clothes, then fine, but why didn't you get me something more… traditional?" she asked quietly, as if the clothing itself was somehow less dignifying than her other getup.

"Wha-? Traditional?" Misaka asked, kind of dumbfounded by the request.

The lieutenant didn't mind, though. I guess he's one of those stoic all business types.

"We'll take you shopping later if you want, but we have important business to attend to."

Iowa lit up at that and walked ahead of the lieutenant before stopping and turning around.

"This is the place?" she asked, staring at the boarded up warehouse.

"Yup." this time it was agent Bogart that spoke up, startling me ever so slightly as he just kind of showed up.

"But… it's all abandoned." she said.

"On the outside." he answered.

Once inside, I saw all the plastic tables with computers on them. Several formally dressed men and women walked around, discussing something or the other. Some tables had clear glass containers that held… clothing? Misaka noticed my confused look and filled me in.

"They've been analyzing my stuff. Pretty sure they'll do the same to Iowa's." Misaka told me.

"Well, that makes some sense. Have they found anything?" I asked.

"No. The stuff they've looked at so far has given us nothing. Her cell phone is an old fashioned flip phone, her arcade tokens are basically quarters, her keycards, credit cards, and money, while they don't exist here, aren't remarkable. And all she can do is listed on the wiki, so I haven't discovered anything new, although her uniform _is_ similar to our tank crew's Flame Resistant Organizational Gear, so that's interesting." Dad said, walking over.

"Hey! So… no progress?" I asked after greeting my father.

"Oh, we discovered some very interesting things, biologically speaking. Like, Misaka being almost unnaturally clean, for example. Even after her fight, a couple of days ago, and her time here, stuff like germs and bacteria barely react to her. It's pretty crazy when you- hello?" he asked, suddenly noticing the blonde.

"Hello!" Iowa answered cheerfully, offering her hand to my dad, smiling.

Dad shook her hand, but the whole time looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Keep in mind, Iowa had her new clothing on and not her more revealing "uniform". I'd wondered how he'd react to that. The handshake went on for two seconds too long, earning a disapproving glare from the few men near the two, before dad regained his composure. Iowa didn't seem to notice.

Okay, she's hot, I get it, and I guess so did the lieutenant who quickly led her away from dad who was keeping his mouth shut, but would obviously be drooling if he tried talking.

He swallowed awkwardly and glanced in Bogart's direction.

"Uh… that's… the new one… Who is she?"

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you. Kids, you know more than me, fill him in, please." Bogart stated, walking away from us.

Dad looked at me.

"She's a human incarnation of the Battleship Iowa… I got no clue on her actual age, though." I emphasized that last part.

The Japanese are pretty terrible when it comes to drawing characters and then assigning age. Someone could look like a kid and be well over twenty, and some could look like full grown adults and be barely over fifteen. But really, the last thing I needed was my dad trying to hook up with a boat.

"Oh… crazy…" he muttered as he looked at the agents unloading the cannons.

The whole time Misaka maintained a polite smile. As in, she had an opinion, she might've even wanted to share her opinion, but doing so would probably not be considered very polite.

"Uh… anyway, bacteria react to her- you… they do what they usually do… but from we've seen they don't… seem to lose or gain information from her… like they would other humans, they just kind of exist with her… you. Am I making sense?" he asked, somewhat subtly glancing in Iowa's general direction.

"Uh, sure, kind of." A response which can also be translated as "No".

Dad took a breath and went on to try and explain the science of bacteria.

The conversation would have to be put on hold, however.

An angry looking old man in Marine BDUs walked into the building and gunned it straight for agent Bogart who had been talking to some guy at one of the tables.

"General M-"

"Don't start with pleasantries; we have a big problem that I need your input on _now_!"

I turned to look at Misaka, who simply returned a worried look. Assuming Iowa had appeared not too far from the suburbs, and this guy could spawn them whenever he wanted, then could he just cause one of the big monsters from Dark Souls to appear in the middle of a populated area?

Nothing indicated that he couldn't.

"What's the problem?"

He lead agent Bogart away, while weird guy approached me.

"Well, your blood's fine." he said, monotone, and then walked away, giving me a bored expression.

"Uh…" I looked at dad who seemed to be regaining his composure.

"Oh, sorry, we thought maybe travelling in and out of reality would've done something to your being, but it clearly hasn't."

"That's why you brought me here?"

"Actually, there are some questions you need to answer."

"Uh… like?"

My dad, much to my surprise, narrowed his eyes as if he were suspicious of me. As if I knew something he didn't.

"Everybody important, turn your attention to any monitor screen now!" the general's voice boomed.

So they did. I just sort of followed along, and assumed this didn't concern me, but there was a computer nearby and I figured looking at it wouldn't hurt.

What could possibly be there that was crazier than what I had already seen? I nervously turned to the monitor and sighed. I don't know what I expected.

Gigantic, pale, slow moving, terrifying, and most likely fire breathing.

It's a dragon.

A giant, piss your pants scary, dragon.

Two F-22 Raptors were tailing it above the clouds, and the thing would occasionally turn and look at them. Wouldn't be impressive if it wasn't _miles_ away from the jets!

"Any ideas?" the general asked.

"Uh… I have to be honest, I haven't seen that one." Bogart answered.

It looked oddly familiar, but nothing came to mind.

"Oh! Oh! That's the main villain from the first _How to Train Your Dragon_ movie!" a random guy on a computer said.

"Excuse me?" the general glared.

"Uh… here!" he said, turning the computer around for the rest of the room to see.

I think everyone paled.

That thing is about four hundred feet _long._

"O-Kay!" Iowa of all people spoke up as she looked at the screen for all of four seconds before speaking up. "Big, mean, ugly; so what? Just hitting it with some heavy anti air should down it. Right?" she said, surprisingly invested in the situation.

But taking it down wasn't the issue scaring us.

Something _that_ big shouldn't even exist! Actually let me rephrase that, it _couldn't_ exist.

 _Blue whales_ grow up to a hundred feet long, give or take, and they don't _fly_! See, fiction can mess with the laws of physics all it wants to tell a story, but in reality something like that just can't be that big and move around much if at all. Misaka and Iowa technically shouldn't exist, but at least they don't constantly break the laws of physics. This thing on the other hand, just by being there, confirmed our fears. This edge lord or dark knight or whatever the hell he was could more than bend reality to his liking. How the hell do you fight against _that_?

"But why send a big dragon?" the general mused out loud.

"Sir?" Bogart asked.

"I know what we're all thinking, that this thing is way too large to sustain itself, it can't realistically survive, let alone fly, and yet it does just that so the enemy must be helping it somehow. But it's one dragon. It shouldn't do much more than burn a town or a city from the looks of it. If I really wanted to do some damage I would've sent a fantasy nuke to Moscow, blame it on us and watch from afar what happened. So why send one big s-o-b to do the job?"

"What if he didn't? What if he made it immune to anything we throw at him?" Someone asked.

I felt dizzy so I sat down.

"Then we do what we can. I am not letting this go down without trying something. How the hell did the kids in the movie beat this guy?"

"Queen." a guy said.

"Whatever."

"Well, the main character damaged its wings and tricked it into crashing to the ground at high speeds." someone nearby stated.

"So… regular fire and a high velocity impact killed it?"

"I guess? The main character's dragon is their world's equivalent of a fighter jet."

"Well, we have actual fighter jets, I'll tell those F-22s to engage, then."

"Will it even work?" my dad asked.

"Only one way to find out." He said, smirking slightly. Iowa let out a low chuckle and I heard her tell the Lieutenant "I like him".

"Tell the pilots they're cleared to engage."

I heard a radio transmission confirm the order.

In what I will now call the situation warehouse everyone stared at their own computer screens as both F-22s fired a single missile. I'm not sure what the type was, but I've got to say, the distance they fired from is insane.

"Two AIM-9 sidewinders fired; impact in six..." I heard someone inform someone else.

On the screen we could see the beast clearly, just sort of gliding through the air without flapping its wings, but you could tell it was miles away. On the screen we stared at the smoke trail left behind by both air to air missiles. I can't speak for everyone, but there were still so many questions left to answer. Would our weapons even hurt them? What if this dragon was just like that edge lord and our weapons didn't do anything? It wasn't like this had happened before. If I was a betting man I'd wager everyone in the room was holding their breath.

Well, except Iowa.

No, the blonde was more amazed by the firepower.

"Whoa! AIM-9? That stuff should punch a hole in its back, right? Lieutenant, lieutenant! What kind of-?"

The lieutenant just kind of looked at her, somewhat confused, and she must've noticed just how tense everyone was.

She stayed quiet then.

The missiles streaked rapidly through the clouds at incredible speeds, approaching the beast at a rate that even if it decided to dodge, it would've been too little too late. There was no doubt the missiles would hit, the question now was just how much damage they would do.

"Impact!"

I winced as the screen showed the hit. One of the missiles impacted square onto the beast's back, the other crashed against the wings' skin. Fire and smoke erupted from both explosions, and I felt everyone hold their collective breath as we waited for the smoke to clear to see the damage, but we didn't have to.

The beast had lost all control of itself.

It began to violently flap its massive wings, swirling the surrounding clouds every which way, visibly in pain as it began to lose altitude.

"It worked?" I heard one of the officers ask quietly.

"Absolutely! Look!" Iowa replied, still confident.

On the screen the creature suddenly began to fall below the clouds at a much faster rate. The odd thing was that we hadn't seen much damage. The F 22s had accelerated to catch up to the missiles, but were too late to accurately show us the damage done, and all that thrashing as it fell below the clouds had made it downright impossible.

"Don't lose it!" the general ordered and someone relayed the message to the pilots.

The pilots continued after it as Bogart approached me. Everyone relaxed a little then. Modern weapons had clearly hurt it, so even with the natural laws being bent somehow; we knew we could fight them.

"Well, looks like they have this under control for the moment." he told me with a smile. "Now, got a minute?"

I nodded.

"Great. Over there, I have a recorder." he pointed to a table not too far away.

I obediently went over and sat down. I could see dad chatting with people I didn't know, but they all looked like they were milling over whatever information the ten second "battle" had given them. Bogart began by asking basic information, name, age, occupation, that sort of stuff before moving on to the real questions he had.

"So, Richard, you got sucked into your computer?" he asked, in a tone that both suggested levity and skepticism.

"Uh… I don't even know if that's exactly what happened." I said quietly.

"Neither do we; but it is rather strange that you got sent in there."

So it hadn't happened to anyone else that they knew. But that was probably due to only three fictional characters showing up, and the fact that we didn't know how this whole thing worked.

I shrugged.

"So, Richard, you're studying literature at the state university?" he asked, changing the subject rather abruptly.

"Yes sir."

"Why'd you get into literature?"

"I guess I enjoy it. I like talking about writing methods and plotlines and stuff… figured if I'd have to teach it, I might do a fair enough job of it."

"You're planning on teaching it?"

"I guess I could do that."

"Uh huh… your literature teacher did a good job back in school?"

 _No._

"I guess."

"Same for history?"

"Yeah, I was into it, but got turned off by the last teacher I had."

Why he was asking these particular questions was beyond me. I'm not a genius, but I don't see what my past and present ambitions had to do with the current situation.

"Any idea on just who this dark lord guy might be?" he asked politely.

Oh.

"I've got nothing. I figured he was from another anime, but I think Iowa only showed up in a game, and that dragon is from a kids' movie, so he could be from any medium… you guys don't have any leads?"

"We actually thought he was from a book or a web novel at first. But we have so little to go on. From the footage your neighbors took we have several characteristics… but they match plenty of licensed characters and thousands of web originals."

" _That_ many?" I asked in surprise.

"It's the internet. Angst-ridden teenagers draw all kinds of edgy characters. You write anything?"

Oh, back to this.

"I do write stuff now… but, if you're wondering what I wrote when I was younger…"

This seemed to pique Bogart's interest as he leaned in ever so slightly.

"Yes?" he asked quickly.

I felt my cheeks begin to burn.

"I… uh… didn't really write… I drew these… dumb little comics on my notebooks…" I admitted awkwardly.

Laugh all you want! At least my embarrassments can be erased by a lit match.

"Dumb little comics?" the federal agent asked.

"Yeah… I started around sixth grade, but only really got into it at the beginning of high school."

"What were they about?" he sounded so nice, and at the same time professional. But I guessed that he suspected that I was probably involved with this, which isn't that crazy, and assuming he has nothing else to go on, he might as well investigate this further. I did wish I could help more, but there isn't a whole lot I knew about all this other than this guy had tried to kill.

"Uh… well… the very first one I remember actually finishing… involved an entire class of sixth graders armed with dart guns fighting off and defeating… the Taliban in Iraq…" I stated as calmly as I could, but deep down I was freaking out. This was going on a _record_ , and if I ever wanted to get a job my employer would know that I drew stupid things when I was little. I know it's unreasonable to be worried about that sort of thing, but I've heard of people losing a job over less!

Bogart's face remained pleasant and polite despite the ridiculous summary.

"Okay, that was your first comic?"

"That I finished. I had actually… tried drawing some… concept art before I actually did it all in one go…"

Damn it, this was sensitive stuff! Why the hell was I being so upfront about it?

Oh yeah… edge lord with reality warping powers on the loose… damn it. I guess I could be considered linked to the guy, and considering I'm the only case of someone getting sucked into the digital world so far…

"Um… no offense, but I doubt getting my comics will help you identify this guy."

Bogart locked his eyes with mine.

"You never know. Maybe there's a link between your comics or stories and our reality warper. Maybe something you wrote can be linked to it, or maybe not. I still have to look into it because we really have no idea where to start with a case like this."

I blinked, a memory rearing its ugly head, begging me to inform the agent. I complied.

"Well… there are a few comics I forgot about." I admitted.

"Pardon?"

"Like, I came up with the idea, but then just kind of forgot about it… I have more concepts… drawings, than actual storytelling in some notebooks… it's kind of… you know… concepts that went nowhere."

"You still have these?"

"Yeah, they're at the top of my closet."

Bogart nodded, seemingly pleased.

"Well, thanks, that's good to know…" he said, glancing around while I realized that all my awful drawings were about to be analyzed by a team of highly skilled federal agents.

Damn it all.

I noticed Iowa was now talking with two uniformed men, as if being debriefed. Misaka was in a corner, watching something on a tablet, all while dad kept discussing something with scientists around a computer.

"Know what this reminds me of?" he asked.

"What?"

"I joined the department back in '96. You know, when we knew about the radicals but didn't really know how big of a threat they were so everybody was just running around with their hair on fire trying to halt whatever might or might not have been a major terrorist operation with what little intel we had."

I nodded.

"I just hope this doesn't end up like that." I heard him mutter.

I shuddered at the implications.

God only knows how much the federal government and intelligence divisions worked to stop major terrorist cells only for them to succeed one quiet Tuesday morning on September of 2001.

This really could be a world threatening situation. And even if the universe didn't implode, life could radically change. At that very moment, we had two living beings that shouldn't exist and one that technically _couldn't._ I cannot stress this enough, Misaka Mikoto and Kantai Collection's Iowa were fictional humans with special abilities, but that dragon _physically_ couldn't exist!

And yet there they all were.

Talking to a pair of navy personnel, or watching something on a tablet, or on a screen being followed by F-22s; they were all right there, living and breathing. Well, I relaxed on letting the feds look at my stuff. Embarrassing or not, maybe it would help with something. Maybe I wrote something that I forgot about and this guy got inspired or something. Maybe-

" _ **Birth control?!**_ _"_ a certain blonde's shrill suddenly drew everyone's attention to her table.

She had stood up from her chair, seemingly shocked, a pamphlet in her hands.

"B-but that's… I mean… I guess…" she said, suddenly calming down, still reading the pamphlet. "But I don't see why… **what the hell do you mean** _ **that**_ _ **choice**_ **is good?! I did not fight for this!** " she directed all of that yelling at the pamphlet.

The lieutenant glared at the other sailor, who awkwardly nodded and walked away.

"Something wrong?" I heard the general ask.

"Our petty officer thought it would be a good idea to give Iowa a pamphlet on today's women's rights. I believe she disagrees with some of the-"

" **Universal Healthcare to pay for all this?!"** she exploded. "Lieutenant! You don't actually agree with all this commie stuff **, do you?** "

Somehow she managed to look more confused than frustrated, but still.

"Is… is Iowa from the actual nineteen-forties?" I asked.

"I don't know. The actual ship was built back then, but she's supposed to be like a human embodiment… thing… right?" Bogart mused.

"Iowa, didn't your world have similar laws?" Misaka asked, somewhat deadpanned.

"I… I never bothered to look into it back then… we were all so busy with the war… oh my God! What if my country is betraying its own values and I was too dumb to realize!" she said, taking her hands to her face in a look of pure horror, the pamphlet slowly, almost comically so, floated down to the floor.

"Or maybe your writers didn't bother including those details when they wrote the world?" I heard my dad suggest awkwardly.

"Either way, I can't let people like this stay in charge! When are the next elections?!" she demanded of the lieutenant.

"Midterms or presidential or…?" a guy on a nearby computer asked way, much to everyone else's irritation.

These elections were _not_ fun and bringing up politics during a mission where everyone is supposed to be focused and ready to work with each other was _not_ a recommendation. And even if it wasn't NO ONE wanted to discuss current politics right then.

"Either!" she exclaimed only to sigh afterwards "I'll have to wait until the next ones if it…" she paused, now more relaxed. Then turning to the lieutenant with a smile, she said "I _am_ a United States citizen after all. Do I get a passport and voting license soon?"

I heard the lieutenant let out an exasperated sigh.

I can't blame him.

Promptly ignoring that, I glanced back at the monitor where the jets were still chasing down a certain dragon.

The thing was slowly walking through the dessert. I overheard the general mutter to his aide to contact someone.

"Moving on, I guess my biggest question is why you got dragged into a computer when Misaka appeared… Yet Iowa showed up in the middle of nowhere with no phones or computers around." Bogart continued after a second.

That was a good point.

Why the hell _had_ I been the only one to have that happen. Assuming I _was_ linked to any of this, what purpose would sending me in and dragging me out accomplish? From what they knew, neither Iowa nor the dragon appeared under similar circumstances. Did the edge lord even have a reason for doing all that? Is something in my blood or DNA making me like a human anchor or something he can use to transport things from fiction to reality? And if that's the case, why did it only happen once?

And what the hell is he planning on doing with this power?

"I wouldn't know. But I admit, there is something familiar about this guy… but I can't… explain it."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh… like… it's like when you're a toddler and go out to the yard at night and everything's dark, so despite knowing what's out there you feel uneasy because seeing any unknowns is impossible now that it's dark out? Kind of like that. I… feel like I'm dreading something…" I mostly mused as I tried to explain my uneasiness.

"But, that could be because fiction is bleeding into reality and that is freaking terrifying." Bogart stated.

I shrugged. All my speculation now was under the assumption that I was linked somehow. And if I'm not, then we're not making any progress.

"But you have no idea who he might be?"

"Sorry, the closest villain that I wrote that looks like him doesn't have any powers like that. And the only character that even looks remotely like him is a half vampire character I designed but never wrote anything for because I got bored of the concept."

"And that couldn't be it?"

"No, cause I still included him on the last story I wrote, except that he wasn't a vampire anymore. Now he had white hair and no teleporting powers when I wrote him, and though he did have weird armor, it wasn't something so medieval looking and his motivation was to be worshipped by all, not… well I don't know what this guy is planning, but you'd think he'd make himself more public if he wanted worship. But if there's a possibility the character gained awareness and started evolving himself somehow… we can't rule that out, can we?" I stated, laying it all out as best as I could.

 _Was this in part my fault?_

"Maybe…" his phone rang before he could finish.

"I've to answer this… talk around, make friends, I'll be back later."

"Oh… okay?"

It would be easier to talk around if I understood what someone, anyone here did. You got some guys in that blue navy uniform watching their computer screens and, I don't know, writing down stuff on paper? You had dad, the weird Asian guy and a bunch of other scientists chatting as they observed the dragon. Men and women in more formal attire brought and took documents from the tables, occasionally saying something. Science was never my fortitude, I have no idea what the navy guys do, and while heavy lifting isn't anything difficult, I doubt those documents are just dead weight.

Oh wait… Misaka isn't in some test tube, she's right there, lightly giggling at the tablet.

Well, dad's busy, and so is that general, the lieutenant that picked us up, and literally everyone else I can see, so maybe I can talk to her for a bit. Or I could just use my phone to catch up on the new episode of _The Flash_ that everyone keeps telling me to watch.

Oh, wait, I don't have internet here.

"Uh, hey… what're you watching?" I asked, as normally as I could. She turned to look at me and smiled slightly.

"Well, Bogart said that if I liked cute things I would enjoy this." she said pointing at the screen where colorful animation revealed the title.

 _Friendship is Magic_

What has he done to you?!

"You, uh, enjoy it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of like anime back home, but… um… well, you know… it has a good story… and I like the characters… they're pretty cool." she said, immediately trying to hide just how much she had gotten into it.

"Hey, that's cool; I've met guys at the university that are into it." I said quickly, not wanting to, you know, make her feel weird for liking a show for girls.

Even if I found that show freaking weird, am I really one to judge?

"Really?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah…"

Better not tell her just how crazy some of the fans are… or just how crazy the fans of anything can be. She smiled, and then looked right at me.

"So… you like to draw stuff." It wasn't a question.

I winced.

"You… heard all that?"

"Well, yeah. Bogart's recorder is one of those 'voice-text models'. All I had to do was look at what it was typing up." she said, smiling.

"You did that with your mind?"

"And this." she pointed at her tablet.

You know, in retrospect super humans are terrifying.

"Oh… that easy… so what do you think? About me and this guy being somehow linked, I mean." I asked.

"I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this, and even the stories I've read haven't painted a picture of what I can honestly expect to happen."

"…what _do_ you expect?"

"Hmm… I'd say you're related to all this way more than you think, but also not as much as someone else would think, but that's just speculation. And depending on this guy's powers we may have more visitors coming in soon, and if we're assuming the pattern can be three a week, then he could eventually overwhelm anyone trying to stop him. However, given how random these appearances are, I'd say this guy has some serious limitations. Maybe bullets don't hurt him, but maybe we can knock him out with something else. If I knew who was coming out I'd be able to more accurately plan something to counter him with…" she said, annoyed with the small amounts of information we had available.

"So you think we can stop him?"

"I think we have a chance, or he would've won already." she said, now smiling with confidence before turning serious.

"Once we catch him, I can save my sisters… I can stop all of _that_ from happening. I might actually have to thank him for sending me here." she said, her old pain and anger had clearly been replaced by sheer determination.

I nodded. It was good seeing her so optimistic. But now I was wondering just how involved I was in all of this. She's right. I had to be related to this in one way or the other unless someone else gets sucked into their computer, that's the working theory for the time being.

Problem was I genuinely had no idea who the hell this guy was.

"But anyway, literature?" she asked after a second.

"Uh… yeah… that's my major…" I said, resting my head on my hand and glancing at the monitors. The jets were still following the dragon known as Red Death if I'm not mistaken… which appeared to be capable of either a fast crawl or a slow run now, so that's good to know.

She seemed to get a playful look in her eyes, as if she suddenly discovered that I wasn't the type of person to talk about their interests too often. But also, I was trying not to talk about the kind of negative reason I went into literature to begin with. It wasn't _bad_ or anything, just not really positive.

"What _do_ you like about literature?"

"Oh, I just… you know, enjoy writing and reading…"

Why the hell did I go up and talk to her? I feel like I'm talking to the president or something. God, I should've just stayed by myself.

"Uh huh. And what else?" she said in a sing song voice; a smug look on her face, as if she knew I wasn't telling the whole story.

 _I am an adult!_

"Well! I just don't think you'd be interested in my dark and troubled backstory… as a high school student in Illinois." I said, trying to sound funny.

I think I sounded like a prick.

"Dark and troubled?" she asked, smiling, but unsure how to proceed with that.

Oh great, I confused her.

"I'm just kidding. My high school teachers weren't that great at their jobs, so I just kind of joined literature because I enjoyed it more than history. I was originally going to study that, though."

"You liked history?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was pretty into it until my last year of high school, when my teacher decided to forget about teaching us and just started repeating American atrocities through history over and over."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I think I wrote down the same information on the invasion of Iraq like three times before the year ended."

"Invasion of Iraq?" she asked, somewhat surprised.

"Uh… yeah?" I answered. I had forgotten her timeline was different.

"Hmm… I see. Was your English teacher better?"

"No, she was arguably worse." I laughed out. "She wanted us to write a creative story, so she put the _whole_ class into a single group and told us to come up with something _amazing,_ but instead of making it a semester long project, she kept rushing us, saying it shouldn't take that long for a whole group of kids to come up with developed characters and an effective beginning, middle, and end." I explained trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"That's insane." she said, somewhat surprised by my old teacher's attitude.

Her world has giant mechanical suits that shoot bullets that can _melt_ through T-90's armor like butter, which her city produces en masse by the way, and she says my creative writing class was insane?

"Not _too_ crazy, I guess. Isn't your academy crazier?"

"Yeah, but we have solutions to our problems, this sounds like she trapped your class in some kind of lose-lose situation."

"Well, that's _kind of_ what happened. I was one of the only ones with any semblance of an idea of how to develop the characters, and I pretty much took over the project. Had to cut most of the characters we had come up with, and do most of the work, but we were able to finish it on time… only for her to say it sucked and gave us all an average grade."

Honestly, of course it would suck if you cut out most of the important plot points, develop only one character, and rush the whole thing.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, though.

Kind of a shocker, given she's been through _way_ worse than me, but then again, that's just who she is.

"I see it didn't take you out of writing, though."

"Well, yeah, I still enjoyed writing and reading, so I decided to major in that. I guess one bad assignment beat out constant repetition… did you have a plan for graduating?"

"Well… I don't know. Back home I always hang out with Kuroko and Saten and Uiharu… but right now my goal is saving everyone… if that means reliving my early years, or even the last couple of years, I think I'll take it over letting thousands of my sisters die."

Coming from someone who's fourteen… I don't know. I _get_ it, I just don't know if I would do the same if I was in her position… Misaka is the idealist, and I have to admire that, which is why season two of her spinoff was so heartbreaking.

She immediately smiled, though clearly sad.

"Sorry, I made this awkward."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I know you can save them once you have the chance to go back in there."

Maybe I should tell her about the series' timeline where she did save all of them with the help of a certain albino.

"If the theory holds any water…" she admitted, still smiling.

I nodded awkwardly.

"So I just downloaded this episode… you want to watch?" she asked, offering me an ear bud.

No.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Hey, a girl that shouldn't exist or not, right now she needs a friend, right? And friends watch crappy shows with each other because they know damn well their friends like it, damn it!

* * *

Huh. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting it. Like, I don't _love_ it, but I've seen way worse. I just saw three episodes of it, but I'll willingly say it was _okay_. Occasionally I would glance at a random monitor that still showed the Dragon. That thing was still walking through the desert, admittedly slower, though. You would think the air force would've just bombed it to death already.

Also why isn't it flying?

"Oh, cute!" a certain blonde's voice asked "What are you watching?"

Iowa had popped up behind us. I noticed the lieutenant was also nearby.

"Err… My Little Pony…" I answered.

"It's really good. You want to watch?" Misaka asked.

"Well, the Lieutenant said he needed to do something and gave me some time off, so okay!" she answered, grabbing a chair.

An out!

"Uh, here, I want to ask the Lieutenant some questions." or really anyone who's in charge.

Misaka nodded.

"Kay! Play nice! He's kind of tired." Iowa answered, grabbing the bud I offered her.

I walked over to the Naval officer who was just sitting on an office chair.

"Uh… sir?"

"Yes?" he asked, tired.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, but… I don't know if it's my place or anything, but how are you planning on handling Iowa?" _not_ how I meant to ask, but the question could apply to any other "visitor" that isn't just out to blow up the world.

He rubbed his eyes and turned to me.

"I guess we'll give her a room here and perform some tests early tomorrow. Maybe we'll figure out something about how this whole thing works, but other than that we'll probably just keep an eye on her either here or we'll get her an apartment somewhere."

"You're not treating her as a recruit?"

"Well, she's supposedly a battleship, so the navy might if it becomes necessary… those cannons she brought were interesting."

I nodded and smiled politely.

"You got a thing for her?" he asked me.

Ah, yes, the question every person here that found her attractive wanted to settle. Everyone could agree that she was drop-dead _gorgeous_ , but the question was if they were into her whole _personality_?

"Well, I won't lie and say she isn't hot…"

"Well, yeah, she's supposed to be an American stereotype. Honestly, I'm not interested, but if you want her to stay home with you, maybe I could arrange something."

I noticed the really shinny ring on his fingeralong with his sarcasm.

"Uh… funny." I said.

"What? You think she's going anywhere?"

"Uh..."

"I'm not a scientist, but inter dimensional travel is not something we have at our disposal. Maybe if we catch or figure out how these refugees from TV land are arriving in the real world we could send them back, but until then we need to find a place for them to stay. Right here works for now, but eventually..." he shrugged.

I nodded.

"What _is_ the plan for dealing with that dragon, anyway?"

"Tanks." he said simply.

"Oh?"

"The good general over there contacted some friends in the Marines and the Air Force. A platoon of M1 Abrams will intercept and if necessary engage the beast. The Air Force also has some light bombers and A10s on standby for an 'exercise'."

"That's… a lot of firepower…"

Sending a platoon of main battle tanks, ground attack planes, and all for destroying a single target? Sounds like a bit of overkill.

"I had some officers reviewing the final battle from the movie." he said, pointing to a random computer that had four empty seats around it. I glanced at it and noticed that it was the climax of _How to Train your Dragon,_ where the Vikings got stomped on by the very dragon the F-22s were chasing. Yeah, these were medieval Vikings with catapults as their main artillery, but still, something that massive could still do plenty of damage on any modern civilian center.

"Oh…" I mumbled lamely.

"We're not taking any chances here. That thing could waltz right up to a town and kill hundreds in an instant."

"Wait, I'm not an expert, but why not just bomb it right now?"

"Well, the jets may not be enough, and the heavier stuff is still far away, plus the guy that pricked you with a needle is curious about why it isn't flying. Your dad too, and considering we're planning on killing it later today, I think they preferred to get as much information as possible right now, so we're holding off. Thank God it showed up in the middle of nowhere."

I looked around for dad before spotting him with a group of men in lab coats discussing amongst themselves.

"I see." I said.

"Yeah… frigging egg heads…" I heard him mutter.

Not sure what else to ask, I just kind of asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Who would you like to pop up next?" I asked awkwardly, mostly just to make conversation. I could've just sat down somewhere, but I don't think that would be very polite right there and then.

"Oh, I don't know. There was this one superhero… Iron Man! I want Iron Man to show up next! We could use his expertise on nonsense science."

"Oh… yeah, having someone so smart… man, which would really work. You think these characters pop up at random, or…?"

"So far?" he straightened. "It might be random, it might not be. There isn't enough evidence for me."

Yeah, the unknowns here were more worrisome than the big freaking dragon.

Things were quiet after that. Nothing really happened until a while later.

"Connection established!" I heard someone yell from a desk.

Now the view on most monitors switched from the raptors to the turret of a tanned colored 120 millimeter gun.

"Good morning, horsemen! I hope you're all prepared for this morning's breakfast." I heard the general yell into a microphone; his loud, commanding voice intimidated any comments on just how cheesy that line was.

"Morning, general." we could all hear a muffled voice that came over the connected line. "Might I ask what we are killing this fine morning?"the platoon commander, I'm guessing, asked.

"Gentlemen… and lady?" the general asked, glancing at a paper nearby.

"Aye, general!" a woman's voice came through the connection.

"It's great to have you all here! Alright, Marines, the target this fine morning is a fire spewing lizard. About 400 foot long, and about a hundred feet tall." He said, pausing to wait for the obvious question to be asked.

"Sir, just to clarify… we are engaging a dragon?" one of the tankers asked.

"You are correct, commander."

Silence for all of five seconds before a collective "okay" came almost in unison from the tanks' crews in a "Yeah, sure, why not?" kind of tone.

Typical Marines, I guess?

"This mission is highly classified, I will tell you. And failure to keep your mouths shut _will_ result in the most extreme of punishments. And before you ask, no, we do _not_ fully understand this situation. Matter of fact we only know a little more than you do right now, and none of that extra knowledge helps us with the task at hand. What I do know is that this beast is a threat to our fellow countrymen and it needs to be _put down_. Am I understood?"

I heard some weird grunts that seemed to suggest that they understood the gravity of the situation and agreed to the mission.

I figured the Marines were kind of like this from what I read, but seeing it in real time felt a bit off for some reason. Like, yeah, this isn't a movie, and I really am about to witness a platoon of US Marines tanks fight a dragon, and yet I'm kind of less impressed than I should be if you think about it. Unlike Iowa, who seemed more than a little excited.

The general looked like he was about to finish his speech when one of the crewmembers shouted.

"Whoa! Holy-! Target identified! Five thousand meters!" he shouted, barely censoring himself in front of the officers, which I think is like a rule? I don't know.

Everyone sort of did a double take anyway.

The F-22s were still on it, and it was still crawling through the now somewhat plain dessert like a lizard, only bigger.

The general smirked.

"Well, I guess our dragon friend moves a bit faster than we expected." he said. "Alright, Marines, looks like trouble has found you. Now, what is our solve-all solution when it comes to trouble?"

"Kill!" again, in unison.

"Come again?"

 **"KILL!"**

"Good! You are all cleared to engage!"

I swallowed. On both the tank's cameras and now the circling Raptors we could see that the dragon had stopped as well.

And then the really scary thing happened.

The beast was seen, looking in front of it, slowly turning its head as if realizing that he was facing an enemy. We couldn't see them, but I bet all of its multiple eyes were glaring at the platoon. The monitors showed the thing clearly inhaling, and letting out a roar that lifted sand and sent shockwaves through the terrain that might've been picked up by any decent seismograph. The beast glared in the direction of the tanks, whose individual commanders had given a simple order.

"Load Sabot!" they commanded their loaders.

Guns were set and ready to fire from a terrifying distance away.

Everyone's attention was on the monitors, like how the computer lab gets at any college near finals, where everyone starts finishing their work and they compare it with everyone else's because they want to make sure it's perfect.

Once again, Iowa glanced at the monitors and grinned.

"Heh, we're about to see some real firepower! Get up, sally; our boys have a tank fight on their hands!" she said, encouraging Misaka to get up and watch the "show".

"Sally?" Misaka asked.

"Oh, right you go by Misaka… um… Sally is more of an American name…"

"Well, yeah, but why call me that?"

"You kind of look like a Sally!" she laughed.

Over the coms one of the tankers called out.

"Yo! Is that-? They got Mila Kunis back there?!"

What?

"Ah, typical Marines." Iowa said, as if she was right back home, or at least in familiar territory.

"Typical Marines." the Lieutenant answered, though he seemed to be irritated by the fact that these soldiers were about to fight a monster that could not possibly exist and yet the second they overheard a girl over the coms they all began to fixate on that instead of the threat.

On the one hand, I can see someone being irritated by that.

On the other hand, who else can face a dragon and be this calm about it _except_ them _?_

Typical Marines.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, chapter 2 is done, and once again thanks for reading. I was really worried that this chapter would be like a big jumbled mess, but I think I was able to glue the events together. So, these next few chapters are going to basically be setting the ground rules for how fiction will flow into reality, and what you can expect from that. Plus, I want the cast to interact and get to know each other before the next character shows up. My big worry right now is keeping the characters in character. I had Iowa get all political here to add to the idea that she has a mentality from the 1940's and will be quite confused by present day politics and attitudes, and have something to explore with her character later, but let me know if that doesn't interest you. Another thing I'm planning on is adding a few more viewpoint characters, as in characters that narrate from their perspective. Regardless, I do hope to have the next chapter out soon so we can see how a platoon of Abrams would fare against the Red Death. I was actually unsure of what dragon I could go for that would be both realistic, but still gigantic and threatening, and no, I'm not really planning on adding How to Train your Dragon characters to the fic cause I already have several other Index/ Kancolle characters to add and at least a few from other series that will play a major role later.**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you have any criticisms or thoughts on how the story could be better, I would really appreciate them, since one of the main reasons I'm writing this is to improve my writing skill. Thanks again, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **How Hard Can it Be?**

"Fire!"

"On the way!"

Almost as one, the four 120 millimeter guns fired their uranium depleted rounds at the dragon. I'm no expert, but I remember talking to a friend of mine that mentioned that when the Abrams fired Sabot rounds, they were essentially acting like gigantic sniper rifles. I don't know how true any of that is, but giant sniper or not there was no way they would miss on a target that big. The effects of the salvo were clear as the freaky crown looking plates at the top of its head almost disintegrated from the high velocity of the rounds. The beast recoiled in pain, digging its head into the sand, beginning to writhe, confused and in agony. It almost immediately dug its head off the ground, glaring in the general direction of the tanks.

In the situation warehouse I noticed the looks of frustration coming from the military personnel. The rounds had almost torn its head in half and the thing was still alive.

"Alright then… load HEAT!" I heard one of the commanders give the order.

Before he could finish the order, the dragon began to charge towards the tanks. Not that it could get too far too fast. Four hundred feet every second may cover the five thousand meters relatively quickly, but the reloading process on modern tanks is much faster.

In an instant four high explosive anti-tank rounds were sent its way.

To the surprise of just about everybody, the beast attempted to dodge the incoming projectiles. It successfully tripped, rolling on the sand and righting itself as one of the rounds exploded next to it.

The other three hit its chest and neck.

The tank's camera zoomed in and we could see the damage now. Its chest was badly damaged, practically torn open, with its neck in similar condition, thick bones were visible, cracked and broken apart.

And the thing was still trying to move forward.

Before the Abrams could fire again, the monster blew a wall of fire in the general direction of the tanks. Not that it got very far, but a wall of fire was pretty impressive for someone at death's door. I don't know what its plan was after that, because the thing seemed to combust from its own flames.

I shuddered as the charred carcass became visible.

"Well… I guess we can kill them…" I heard someone mutter, sighing in relief.

"Whoa! Bogeys at three o' clock! I repeat bogeys at three o' clock!" a radio call suddenly came in.

It was one of the F-22 pilots. I saw some of the guys on computers switch the monitors to the Raptor's cameras, and to our horror, _f_ _our_ somewhat smaller, but still gigantic, versions of the Red Death flew from above the clouds and landed on the dessert floor, surrounding the remains of the larger dragon, smelling it, and glaring in the direction of the tanks.

My dad sputtered something along the lines of "what" but didn't quite get it right so he just sounded like Taz from the Looney Toons for a second.

"Uh- Goddamn it! Target front!" one commander shouted into the comms.

"Ah-?" I heard the general stammer, though he sounded more caught off guard than scared.

I don't think Misaka really reacted because most of the room had just kind of defaulted to the same expression of quiet panic at the implications, except for one blonde haired girl who got up and yelled at the monitor.

" **Oh, that is such bull** -"

"Fire!" the commanders, booming voices echoed over the loud explosion of the main guns firing suddenly.

The Abrams had all been prepared to shoot a third time as all four fired the instant the other dragons seemed to get comfortable around the corpse of their fallen kin.

This time, the fired rounds were less effective. It wasn't that they didn't hit, but damaging a leg and a crown horn didn't seem to be as deadly to these things as a hit to the chest or the neck. One of the beasts fell flat on its face, and another didn't even react to being hit in the legs. All four were up in a second. They turned to look in the direction of the tanks again.

Then they charged.

"Reverse! Reverse! Load another HEAT round! Hit 'em with the coax! Aim for the eyes!

I wondered what the commanders meant by coax, but the tanks' 50 caliber machine guns suddenly came to life, setting a hail of reddish tracer rounds loose on the approaching monsters.

It seemed to annoy them, but they didn't really stop their terrifying gait. Where the hell had _these four_ come from? F-22's radars are amazing, right? Why didn't they detect them sooner? A thought occurred, but I had no evidence to back it up, and even if I did, it did nothing to help our situation.

Damn it.

The tanks had managed to move a fair distance from the hill as the beasts rose above it. Then each tank identified a single target and fired another anti-tank round.

One of the tanks missed, the round slamming into the sand, but the rest hit home, stunning the beasts.

They weren't dead yet.

"Damn it, how tough _are_ -?" I heard the general groan before he turned to one of the men.

"Where the hell is that air support?!" he shouted then.

"Inbound, sir!"

"Great, we're going to need it."

The Dragon that hadn't been hit attempted to jump high in the air, where something interesting happened. It awkwardly spread its wings, and then crashed back on the ground, unable to fly. Maybe the 50 caliber had damaged its wings, but how much would that factor into it then? Hadn't the bigger one been able to keep itself airborne despite having its wings torn apart by the main characters?

From the almost clinical atmosphere of the warehouse, these things could be analyzed, but on the dessert floor, where the battle was happening, things couldn't be any different. These things had massive club like tails that seemed designed like wrecking balls. Even with armor as tough as a modern tank, I doubt anyone wants to try to see what a high speed wrecking ball could do to one. Abrams could move fast for main battle tanks, about 45 miles per hour if I'm not mistaken, but I don't know if that would be enough to dodge or reverse fast enough, and I can't imagine how stressful that must be to the tankers.

It looked like we were about to find out.

The dragons were less than a few hundred meters away, and moving fast on the tanks.

"Ok, ok, let's stop running. We evade and-" I heard the commander begin to formulize a strategy, which would probably be similar to what other tankers used in the Gulf War back in 1991, which they used the Abram's speed to go past and maneuver around the older T-72s and kill them with a shot up close, but he was cut off right there.

It was then that all four of the dragons crashed into the ground as if an invisible force slammed their heads down into the sand, their scales erupting as what appeared to be fireworks sparked from them. Then we heard the characteristic growl of the A10's 30 millimeter automatic cannon.

A10 Thunderbolts were designed to shred Russian armor to pieces in the case of a Soviet invasion of Europe, I at least know that much. Thankfully, that war had been averted, but the A10s still served as close air support in wars. I had seen some videos online about their airstrikes, and mowing down an entire forest with their main gun was just one of the crazier things I had seen.

Some people speculated what its effects would be against giant monsters like these.

Well now we knew.

Only one of the jets flew low enough to be seen on the tank's camera though. The pilot was probably checking to see if a second fly by was necessary, but it was clear enough as the smoke cleared that the beasts were at least immobilized if not dead.

"Alright, good job, Marines. Fire another HEAT burst, just to be safe." the general ordered after taking a breath to relax.

"Yeah! Good job, boys!" Iowa cheered, earning a low chuckle from the tankers.

* * *

Once the dragons were confirmed destroyed everyone relaxed a little.

Well, at least I sort of did.

Questions, unknown factors, a hell of a lot of paperwork to file and hide under a rock. After an unidentified bogey was discovered and engaged by two F-22 Raptors, four Abrams main battle tanks had been ordered from a base somewhere to engage a foe that not only shouldn't, but couldn't exist, with assistance from four A-10 Thunderbolts, which had been ordered to fly in from an Air Force base somewhere. What had been engaged and ultimately destroyed would be studied on site by some other team. God only knows how much information had to be redacted, how many troops had to be debriefed. So, despite the slightly more relaxed atmosphere in the warehouse, I think tensions only relaxed ever so slightly.

"Let's just go public." I overheard the general tell one of the CIA guys.

"We can't afford the public finding out about this when _we_ know so little. Not to mention the fact that, assuming fictional characters from multiple stories are going to continue coming into reality in ways we can't predict yet, people will panic over this."

"Granted, but how long can we keep this a secret? We know this guy has at least brought forward two super humans, and assuming he was responsible for the little battle earlier, we might have to assume that he can drop as many of those monsters on New York, DC, LA… and then what could we do? Launch an air strike and pray there's not a lot of collateral? Tell them that we knew the risk, yet didn't warn anyone?"

The CIA guy nodded in understanding, but from the looks of it, didn't budge. I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. I assume they discussed a protocol for announcing to the world that fiction was now entering our reality. I figured the CIA would be worried about secrecy, but I had to agree. Going public could cause a panic and we didn't even know _what_ the edge lord's intentions were.

Point is, we can't afford a panicked population if we want to defeat him.

I wondered what the president was doing about this. Did he even know?

Bogart seemed busy carrying a stack of papers outside while talking on the phone. Odd, since I highly doubt that's his job. Hell, I could do that twice as fast.

In fact…

"Err… need some help?" I asked as he walked past me.

"No, but thanks, I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day." he answered, speed walking to another table to grab some other documents before heading out the door.

"If you want to make yourself useful, sit down here." Lieutenant Andy stated.

I sat down in front of a desktop that had… a map of the state of Illinois?

"That's a map that will tell you of all identified aircrafts coming in and out of the state. The guy operating this is also in charge of helping some of our scientists… so he's unavailable for the moment. If an unidentified craft appears alert any officer here. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" I said obediently and began monitoring the map.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

Well. Wasn't that just the worst? I'm not one to narrate much, and really, I shouldn't even be talking about this all that much, but it's for a record, and orders are orders. I wasn't the guy in charge. I was a guy who knew one of the guys in charge. And now I had to communicate to said guy in charge what I learned from the blonde and her gear. I interviewed her for a bit, found out some interesting stuff, my subordinate shouldn't have gotten all excited and introduced politics, but we had some information at the least. But there was something interesting that we had to ask the creators of the game.

So... How did I get this job?

Alright, imagine that you work yourself to the brink in order to ensure your position in the largest navy in the world. In the Navy, lieutenants aren't anything _like_ the Army's El-Tees, we don't just get to graduate and start off as an officer that can barely read a compass. No, we're supposed to be more than ready to lead in a combat scenario, and lead I've _yet_ to do. I thought that with ISIS in Iraq and Russians in Ukraine I'd at least see some action already, but the most "action" I've seen was when my men caught a guy trying to smuggle drugs into Canada.

Not exactly what I signed up for, but whatever, I don't hate my job. If I did I wouldn't be here talking about it.

I remember sitting by the docks a couple of days ago, enjoying my off time, listening to an audiobook of Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park. The book is much darker than the movie and I was enjoying myself that slow Sunday morning when I got a call. Some guy recommended me to help with a hastily put together group of agencies that were desperately trying to figure out a problem before it got worse.

Now imagine a tired Navy Lieutenant sitting across a strange looking middle school girl who can create and control electricity, being told that he'll be helping get her back home, into a Japanese cartoon. Well, that's what I was told in front of her. My commanding officer stated later, outside where no one could record us, that there was no guarantee this girl would ever get back, and it was more than likely that she would have to adjust to life here.

Usually it's up to other agencies, like Immigrations, to handle misplaced persons either by giving them a place to stay or sending them home, but the Navy, the Marines, hell most of the military was on speed dial for this and would have to provide extra security for this particular person. I figured "Fine, take care of the human jumper cable, doesn't sound too difficult" or something just as stupid that tempted fate. I had been informed of this mysterious knight that had apparently transported her here, and the idea that other characters that didn't exist could pop into reality really began to make me nervous.

Then Iowa showed up.

Iowa, just… who the hell came up with that? I've seen the actual Iowa class battleships, all of them! Not once did I think to myself, "Gee, you know what would be cool? Drawing this battleship as a girl!"

But apparently I'm a minority here.

I've met plenty of younger guys that recently joined the navy and they're always talking about which "fleet girl" is the better one. I didn't know the Iowa class had been introduced, though, and when the first drone footage showed this lost looking blonde girl wondering around a forest while carrying miniature battleship cannons, I knew that my men would have an absolute field day. It doesn't help that she's one of the hottest women any of us have ever seen, and I'm married! Now I have to make sure to keep her in check, keep the sailors in check, and figure out just how the hell she works.

Sure, no problem.

Those dragons, though. Now we had more problems to deal with. Imagine a terrorist attack, but instead of guns or bombs, they drop mountain sized dragons on your city block. Maybe he wouldn't do anything like that yet, but we still had to find this guy, figure out how he works and stop him, and I had yet to figure out how Iowa worked.

 _It was just one thing after the other._

I stepped out of the warehouse and saw the small tent my men had set up for the mechanics and analysts. On the ground was the gear Iowa had dropped on one of the secret service members, and men taking pictures of it.

"So… anything?" I asked.

"Not yet; heard all that commotion, though. Everything okay?" Oliver asked.

"A dragon, man. A God. Damned. Dragon. Thing got slaughtered by M1 tanks, but then four more showed up. If it wasn't for the A10s we might've lost a few good men."

"Jesus."

It had to be this knight that both girls saw, unless there's more of him, he must be capable of some level of instant teleportation or something just as crazy. I had a pretty good idea as to why our mysterious knight had sent a bunch of dragons out in the middle of nowhere, but I couldn't prove it. My thought was that maybe this guy isn't as big a badass as he thinks he is. Maybe he doesn't even know what he's doing, and he's trying to see _what_ he can do. Maybe the fear of him spawning a world ending beast isn't something we should worry about.

But that's a big maybe.

"Anyway, we'll move these inside in a bit. We haven't looked inside yet, but the cannons appear functional." Oliver stated, grabbing one of the guns, pulling it up and down.

"Good to know. Here, let me give you a hand. I need a distraction."

That girl can wait until after- what the hell? Something moved around inside one of the guns. Wondering if a bird sneaked inside at one point, I glanced around the turret, but didn't see anything.

"Um… _Hi_!" one of my men half yelled, and then we all saw them.

I guess the egg heads have another thing to figure out.

 **Richard**

Identified aircrafts and their numbers were represented by little dots on the screen… huh, there were several military crafts flying around too. Some cargo and troop transports, some air national guard… interesting information, I guess.

"What's that?" a playful voice questioned behind me.

I turned ever so slightly to look at the blonde.

Damn it… you ever talk to a swimsuit model, or get approached by one of those cute girls in the miniskirts that work at supermarkets to advertise new snacks by offering free samples, or hell, just a cute girl in a cosplay? That's how I initially felt talking to this particular girl. I don't know how it is for other guys, but when it comes to pretty women approaching _me,_ I always just sort of nod until they tell me what they want and then leave. Yeah, lame, I know, but it's how I've been for a long time. First time I can remember I was out with dad and some friends at a lake and this older girl I didn't know decided to strike a conversation with twelve year old me. This isn't me bragging, I think she just wanted someone to take her picture or something, but my reaction was just to nod, smile awkwardly, and swim back to shore without saying a word.

Now, Iowa is supposed to be like the stereotypical American in the eyes of the Japanese. So, beauty is like of one fourth of her everything.

"Uh… radar?" I half answered, half wondered why the hell the temperature in the room kept rising. Wait… is this radar or just satellite information? Oh no…

"Is it?"

"I… guess?" _oh yeah, just stop talking right there. That will get her off my back, and not have her stare at me like a confused puppy!_ "Err… it tells us what planes are flying in and out of the state, and if any weird signals pop up, it may be another person or dragon showing up."

"Oh, that makes sense. Misaka mentioned that we give off a signal of sorts?"

I sort of nodded.

"Well, I can't speak for others, but that _could_ be because of my own radar system." she mused.

Wait, what the hell? She has that built into her boat gears, or is it like biological radar?

"You have radar built in, or…?" I managed to ask, mostly out of surprise.

"Well, yeah, how else could I detect enemy planes?" she smiled this perfect smile, and I began to wonder just how high my blood pressure was right now as I turned my gaze back to the monitor.

"Uh… right… but is it, like, biologically attached, or…?"

"It's built in, silly." she said, still smiling I bet. You can just _hear_ the smile in her voice.

Wait.

Is that flirting? Cause I do not flirt with 2 dimensional girls! It just isn't natural, it isn't… _how_ old is she?

"Oh… I, uh… didn't know that… " I said, dropping the conversation, half hoping she'd leave.

She was quiet for fifteen seconds.

"Oh! What kind of plane is that?" she pointed at a small dot labeled "7-3-7" followed by a bunch of numbers.

"Uh, probably a Boeing?" I mused. I had no idea what I was talking about.

"Hmm… got any pictures?"

"Not on hand."

 _Why did she have to be so close?!_ _Come on, lady, I have to monitor this… thing. What if the aliens from Battlefield Earth show up and start glassing Chicago?_

Iowa glanced at another monitor and turned back to me.

"Say, not that those tanks weren't amazing, but… I didn't really recognize them."

"Well that's weird. I think the Abrams have been the main battle tank since the 80's." I added. Hey! My sheer awkwardness around a pretty girl is being outweighed by my slowly rising annoyance!

"I don't think where I'm from has the same history, does it?"

"Well, World War 2 happened, right?"

She nodded.

"Still, now that I'm out here, I'm noticing that stuff I just sort of accepted back home, I can question here. It's a little odd not being at war all of a sudden, but it's still nice out here."

The fact that she's still so cheerful despite technically being a combat veteran sent chills down my spine.

"So! What can you tell me about the current US Navy? They didn't sink me in this timeline, did they?"

"No… actually, I visited the Iowa's museum back in middle school." I said, suddenly getting a bit nostalgic.

"Ah, you enjoy history?"

"Yeah, actually, but I prefer writing."

"And naval history?" she asked, again with the perfect, but now slightly suggestive smile.

I stared at the computer screen for a second, thinking, and then glanced at the blonde.

"The only naval battle I've bothered reading up on is Midway, and last I checked, that one was won by aircraft carriers."

"Yeah…" she muttered something about "Saratoga" and "Lexington", glancing at the computer again.

"No offense, but has the Iowa class ever had ship to ship combat? I remember hearing that the Missouri was in the Gulf War, but…"

"Oh, well _I_ remember an incident with a torpedo, but that was friendly fire."

"Oh… wait! You _remember_ something that happened to the actual battleship?"

"Yup!"

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Isn't that… I don't know, strange for you?"

"Well, not really, at least, not for me… but I know _some_ girls are bothered by it back home… this world doesn't have anything like that, huh?"

I shook my head. To the best of our knowledge, reincarnation wasn't really a thing. At least, not something as strange and complex as I used to exist as a battleship but now I'm a girl with its memories from the war.

"Well, _I_ don't mind remembering. And I actually kind of like it here. So far, the lieutenant has been very nice, and… and… wasn't that turkey shoot awesome to look at?"

I shrugged. Yeah, it was pretty cool to see a battle between tanks and dragons, but if _one_ thing went wrong we could've seen the deaths of multiple servicemen. I don't think she realized that as much, or maybe she was just that confident in the armed forces. If I were to be looking at her, I'd bet she'd be all starry eyed.

"Wish I got to shoot something that big down." she added after a second.

"Well, as long as that guy's around… I don't know, him causing things to pop up, you might just get the chance."

"That's just what the lieutenant said!"

I'm beginning to like that guy. Iowa continued, however.

"But, I guess that me being able to shoot down something big won't be very good for everyone here… sorry, I'm just kind of bored."

 _Bored!_ Yeah, okay. Only reason I'm not bored is because this sort of thing is so insane, but even then, I'm just kind of going along with it.

"Although I guess, I shouldn't be. But I have no duties here other than to answer questions and just not cause trouble. And then that stupid dragon gets in the way of everything…" she sounded like she'd pouted at the fact.

I nodded.

"Any good bands here?" she asked, now seeming so bored that I couldn't offer anything interesting to say that she was just looking for _something_ to talk about.

I shrugged before talking.

"It depends. What music do you like? You can probably find just about any band online now."

"Hmm… Any Frank Sinatra songs on there?" she asked, leaning in.

"Okay, that's it, how _old_ are you?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

Oh, crap, I said that out loud.

"Ah! Well, it's not that people don't like his music anymore, but- um…" _alright, just be straightforward, cause that's paid off so far._ "Well, you're supposed to have the memories of a battleship made in the forties, you talk like you're from the 1940's, but you barely look… twenty?" I guessed.

"Aw, well, I'm actually-"

"Iowa, uh… sorry, am I interrupting anything?" a guy in a navy uniform walked over.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, we got a room ready for you downstairs. Honestly, I think the guys in charge would rather have you down there… if you don't mind." He added that last part quickly.

"Oh, I get a room here? Ah! I'll bet it'll be like a vacation suite!"

"We also got a room for you, err… Rich?"

"Wait, what?"

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"So… what do you think?" I asked the egg heads.

"Tiny humans made to man the miniature version of the cannons? The Wiki page calls them fairies."

"Wait, so they're magical or something?" I asked, staring at the group of miniature girls that were sitting atop of Iowa's gear.

Most were shivering, seemingly cold despite the sun being high up in the sky and the fact that there were very few clouds present.

"Oliver, get them a blanket or something."

"Yeah, cause we have dozens of five inch blankets just lying around." he scoffed.

"Well, we'll cut them up! Richard, I'm no expert, but if they're this small, what are their chances?"

"Uh… assuming they're biologically identical to humans, and give off as much heat, then there's not a lot of time before they freeze."

" _Like?_ " Damn it, man, I am _not_ reporting that we let a hundred of these small helpers _freeze to death_ due to inaction!

"I don't know… how long has Iowa been here?"

"We detected the anomaly around eight in the morning, but didn't hear her radio signals until o-nine-hundred."

Richard Junior bent down to look at the "fairies". The small things were shivering, but they didn't seem to be getting worse.

"Huh… Well, I doubt they're biologically like us…" he mumbled, stretching out his hand. one of the small ones got up and hopped onto it without any problem.

He seemed surprised.

"They're incredibly light… so I don't think they're shrunken down humans."

Well, that was obvious enough. The proportions were all off, and they looked more like those cotton dolls than anything human.

"I think they give off just barely enough heat to keep themselves alive… kind of reminds me of these birds my wife used to raise."

"Okay, so we get them tiny coats or something?"

"That might work unless I'm missing something." He said, uncertain. Yeah, let's get them some blankets, but we're moving them to a warmer room in the warehouse cause they seem to be freezing out near the lake.

"Hey, Andy, how about two hundred paper towels? Will that work?" Oliver called from the parking lot.

"For the moment, maybe, but let's get them inside, put them somewhere warm."

God, it's just one thing after the other isn't it?

We still had to move the damned ship gear Iowa has as well.

Where the hell was she, anyway?

 **Richard**

My "room" was just this small square with a bed and a desk and a bathroom where a closet would normally be. Iowa just had this frozen smile on her face. Her room was four doors down the hall in the underground part of the warehouse, and I doubted it was any bigger than mine.

"Wait, why do _I_ get a room?" I asked.

I'm just a witness, and unless Misaka and the FBI are right and I'm somehow linked to this more than I imagined, I doubt I can offer much.

"Well, with your dad working here, it'll probably keep his mind at ease knowing his kid is staying nearby. But, if I'm being honest, I think the guys in charge want to make sure you don't get sucked into any other computers. You know, just in case." he said, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal.

I paled. Even ignoring all the implications that statement left up in the air; that at least meant that I could be stuck in a Navy base's underground for God knows how long.

"Well, I still have my classes…"

"You can drive there early in the mornings, right?"

What? No! I don't want to get up so early! Sleep is too important for guys my age!

"Uh, yeah, sure…" I answered, nodding awkwardly. Well, at least that meant that I was free to leave if I wanted to, although it felt like I wasn't.

"Don't worry, you can get up and train with the Lieutenant."

What.

"Oh, will _I_ get to train with the Lieutenant?" the blonde asked suddenly.

"Yeah, you and Misaka can start training early mornings while we figure out some things… if you want." he added after a second.

Like where the hell do you hide fictional characters?

"Kay!" she answered, returning to her usual cheerful self.

So in less than five hours I had gone from a regular college student to a guy living in a navy base, probably under some level of suspicion and surveillance, great.

"Anyway, tomorrow you'll go out on the lake for a live fire exercise, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, I see. You want to see what I can do, right? Well, consider it done, seaman!"

"Right…" I could tell the guy wasn't sure how to act in front of this girl, but he did seem amused by it.

"Well, get settled, I guess… you can go upstairs if you want, but I doubt you'll have to." For some reason he gave me a dirty look.

I ignored it.

"Well, I don't really have anything with me, so I'm already settled." Iowa stated before giving me this almost smug look, as if we were somehow on the same boat.

"I should probably go back to monitoring that radar."

"Huh? Oh… Kay! See ya!" she said, slapping my shoulder and heading to her room.

I walked over to the stairs and headed back to the computer.

I know most guys would kill to be with someone as gorgeous as her, and believe me, if she was a classmate or something, I'd probably try asking her out if she wasn't so out of my league. But she's intimidating in plenty of ways. Ignoring that she's what some guy drew, probably in some cramped office in Japan, and was suddenly brought into reality via some manner that scientists seem unable to comprehend so far by an edge lord that defies all sorts of logic, and her pretty much perfect everything, there's something that just makes me nervous about her. I had noticed how she walked around and carefully gripped whatever she was holding, and if anything, that was much more of a deterrent than her physical intimidation.

She could probably break down doors by accident even if she wasn't "super strong" and I'd hate to imagine what she could do to a human spine.

As I sat down, another problem popped in my mind: the fact that life here might never be the same. At first I figured this was something small or at least something that we could manage, you know? Even if we couldn't send them back, we could always just give them a place here. But the way those dragons just appeared shattered all illusion of control. Even if Godzilla or some other indestructible beast didn't appear, how much damage could _four_ of those dragons do? How much until the secret was out and everyone found out that we were at war with aliens we had invented ourselves? How would-?

"Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing in my seat?" a guy in a suit demanded.

"Uh- the- the lieutenant told me to monitor the-"

"Oh, did he now? Good. Anything weird happen?"

"No?"

"I noticed. Know why?"

"No?"

"Cause this records unidentified aircraft on the top tab. Kid, if you want to make yourself useful…" he looked around before quietly whispering "keep that blonde busy."

"I… huh?" is this guy serious?

"She seemed friendly with you earlier, and you're the one of the few people here who doesn't really have a _job_ to do, so… she's about your age, go have fun with her."

"About my age"? Well, so is most of the population on base, I don't see him ordering his guys to go distract- Oh, wait… even if he did, they're all too busy working on coordinating joint efforts between the military and federal agencies. So, of course it fell to me to talk to the blonde. Well, I'm not busy, and despite her being intimidating, it wasn't like talking to her was all that bad. In fact, keeping the displaced girls occupied would probably be my best contribution as the scientists kept analyzing data, and the other agencies did their thing.

Damn it.

I nodded and walked back downstairs.

"…and that's why I think _my_ admiral is hotter than your idiot." Iowa concluded… something.

"Well, from what I understand your Admiral can be just about anyone who plays the game." Misaka was holding onto her tablet.

Both girls were sitting on the hallway's floor.

"So?"

"The admiral could be a girl."

I saw Iowa pale then, and suddenly let out a loud wail.

"Don't worry; I hear that's legal here now." Misaka added with a smiled that implied sweetness, but knowing her it was more of a devious smirk, as if saying "take that" or something. Hey wait, that's actually something I wanted to ask her about. Probably not the most polite thing to bring up, but curiosity beat caution.

"You'd know about that wouldn't you?" I said, half joking, half curious.

*Zap*

Just… zap.

Like, that was all I heard before pain shot up my left leg, but just like that it was gone. Not that it didn't make me squeal like a pig when it hit. I groaned as I got my footing back.

"What did he mean by _that_?" Iowa asked.

"You don't want to know." she replied.

"I had meant to ask you about her earlier, actually. But… Holy hell, it burns…"

"Oh, don't be such a baby."

"I'm not… you know, it's kind of scary that I know you're holding back. Can't imagine what your friend goes through." I said, standing next to the chestnut haired power plant. On the bright side, getting hurt by her meant that I was growing on her according to some writers.

"Friend?" the blonde asked.

"Shirai Kuroko… she's… special." Misaka stated.

"She's a lizzy?" Iowa asked, again with forties slang. Though, whether she meant it as a derogatory was yet to be seen.

"A what?" the chestnut haired girl didn't seem to understand that.

"Like... Is she a friend of Dorothy's?" she asked, probably assuming Misaka knew that one.

"Uh, no, I think Kuroko is just attracted to Misaka and Misaka alone. She hasn't shown any interest in other girls or boys to my knowledge, so I think she's actually- OW!"

Okay! Elbows! Less surprising than electricity, yet more painful somehow. But seriously, is that just her way of jokingly saying "cut it out"? Cause it needs improvement.

"Look, she's not all right in the head, but she's _my_ friend and I won't abandon her just because she's a little weird."

"Aw, that's cute. I've met plenty of girls like that in my days with the fleet."

She looked beyond us, reminiscing.

"You get attached easily to your comrades out there." she added _solemnly_ to my surprise.

There was a second of silence, I was unsure if I should ask her more about her adventures with the fleet.

"You know, you kind of remind me of another blonde… only, I can tolerate you." Misaka stated suddenly and happily.

Oh, what does she mean by _that_ state-? Oh hey, she's right!

"Hey, yeah, you look just like Misaki…"

"Who?" the blonde tilted her head to the right slightly.

"One of, if not _the_ most annoying and scummy person in my school." she answered a split second before me.

"She's- well, scary." I stopped myself before I accidentally spilled that Misaki knew a lot more about Misaka in the series than this version of her knew.

"Why's that?" Iowa asked.

"She can control people with her mind and it's freaky! I doubt any of her friends are with her by choice."

They kind of aren't, but I don't remember enough to say to what extent.

"Mind control?"

"Yeah, I think it has to do with her being able to manipulate electrical brainwaves… right?"

Misaka nodded.

Iowa shuddered.

"If someone like that looks just like me… and then they suddenly pop into existence…"

"Well, I think Misaki has stars shaped irises, and you have…" I stopped as I looked straight into her eyes.

Oh what the hell?

"What?" Iowa asked.

"Well, you kind of have stars in your irises…" Misaka added before she turned to me. "You hadn't noticed?"

"No."

"Actually, you've kind of avoided looking directly at me. Is my equipment intimidating you?" she asked, index finger to her chin.

"You better be talking about your navy gear." Misaka muttered.

 _Yes to both of her insinuations._

" _Moving on_! Stars for Irises are… odd to put it mildly… Misaki uses contacts I think, or is it like a side effect of her power?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't keep the Wikipedia page on standby." she answered, looking it up in her tablet.

"Wait, my eyes are like alien eyes here?"

"Not really, but people will probably assume you have contacts."

The blonde groaned.

Can't blame her, I mean, being sent to another world, finding out you technically don't exist, having to dress in clothes you don't really like, finding out star irises aren't a thing humans have here…

On the other hand, it's quite nice having someone to talk to. My friends at the university don't really hang out with me all that much outside of class. It was one of those annoying situations where you make friends and then they all have girlfriends after a month except you.

I noticed Misaka skipped the entirety of the story summary for Misaki, immediately moving to the "ability" section of the page.

"Huh… it doesn't say… I think it's a side effect since the stars also appear on some people she controls."

"That's disturbing!" Iowa said.

"Welcome to my world."

We were all quiet for a second.

"Hey, do you guys want to know what the research team is thinking?" Misaka asked suddenly.

"You can read minds too?" Iowa asked in worriedly.

"No, but I can get anything I want with this."

"Won't the navy confiscate it then?" I asked. I doubted the US Navy wanted its secrets leaking to some fourteen year old.

"No, they want me on board with them, and they say that if they're busy I can just look this stuff up myself."

"Oh… well, _I'm_ curious! What has my father found out?"

"That egg head is your father?"

"The grown man, not the weirdo."

"Oh. He seemed nice."

"Hmm… I have some notes from some of the doctors here…"

 **SUBJECT: _1-5**

 **Size: Approximately 400 feet long and 100 feet wide.**

 **Notes: Despite breaking the Square-Cube law, _1 appeared to fly for over an hour before being shot down by _. Curiously, little damage had been observed on its wingspan. Also of note, _2-5 flew down besides _1 and at least one attempt was made to return to the sky, ultimately failing. We can theorize that the only reason _1-5 did not immediately collapse under their own weight could do with their heavy muscles and the possibility that they were all gliding, not so much flying, and once they landed they could not fly due to their large size. Other environmental factors are being considered.**

 **Note: This has yet to be substantiated with evidence.**

 ***Teams collecting samples for study have been deployed.**

"Square Cube law?" Iowa asked.

"Not an expert, but yeah, the idea is that if you increase the size of something, its weight will also increase, which is why you can't just have four hundred foot dragons flying around. Most Sci-Fi stories ignore or explain this with their own logic, but real life doesn't work like that."

"So that's why everyone was so freaked out when they saw that thing…" she mused.

"Is that all they're focusing on?" I asked her.

"Right now, yeah, yesterday they did some tests with my ability, but like I said, it was mostly to confirm what they already knew."

"I see… not to sound self-centered, but have they written anything on me?"

She smirked, and clicked on another file.

It was my permanent record from high school.

"Did… you… read all that?"

"No, I can't. A bunch of stuff was deleted for some reason." she sighed, offering the tablet.

I glanced at the screen.

Several documents for grades one through four were missing for some reason, same for grades seven to nine.

Only a single comment was left there.

 **"Due to sensitive information, we have printed and deleted these documents."**

"Sensitive information?" I asked.

"That's what I asked. No one in the government did this; I think this was your school."

"I did go to a private school until I graduated… I guess they could've done that… but what the hell would they consider sensitive enough to delete?"

"So what happened in the missing grades that could be considered sensitive?" Iowa asked, still smiling.

"Uh, actually…" thinking back on it, a lot happened, but I wouldn't consider it _sensitive_ info. "I don't know… nothing too unusual happened. Got jerked around a fair bit on grades one through four, but nothing all that crazy… seven to nine… I really got into comics in grade seven… I don't get it…"

"What?"

"Grade eight was when I wrote…" I remembered then, and immediately shut up.

"What?"

"… I wrote… drew a fan fic in grade eight…"

"A what?" the blonde girl asked.

"A fan fiction, a story using copyrighted characters… it wasn't good at all… no, it sucked, period." I answered a bit more dismissively than I intended.

"It couldn't be that bad."

"It involved Sonic the Hedgehog and time travel… it was _not_ good. You could even pinpoint the moment my grades went down because I was busy drawing instead of writing important info for classes. Maybe that's why they deleted some documents on there." I half mused.

I doubt either of them knew what the Sonic franchise was, but regardless, bad grades or not, it didn't really answer the question as to why they deleted some documents of my time there.

Misaka huffed, ever the optimist she spoke up with a brave attempt to encourage.

"Yeah, well, I haven't read it so it couldn't be _that_ bad, and if it was you can think of it as a stepping stone for something... better. Oh, they updated something!" she suddenly added, looking into her tablet. The thing hadn't made any noises, I'm assuming she can just tell when new stuff is added to the server or whatever the team was using.

"Huh, it says they found your old hand drawn comics."

"Oh… great." I groaned.

Well, goody! Now everyone in the United States Government can laugh and cringe at my first drawn and written stories on my ten by six inch single lined _Jeans_ notebooks.

 _Well, at least the encouraging words had been nice._

Misaka stifled a giggle then.

"What?" Iowa asked.

"Sorry! Sorry! They took pictures… of possible matches to-" she stifled another laugh.

"Now this I have to see." Iowa muttered, moving over to our side of the hallway.

"Yeah, go ahead… laugh. I'll be rich and powerful when I publish them online… I'll have _so_ many internet points then." I said sarcastically.

"No, I'm sorry… it isn't that bad… really-" she said through half laughs before breaking out into pure laughter.

Iowa was kind of chuckling, definitely not as much as the chestnut haired girl who was barely holding the tablet.

"Oh, come on, what's so-?" I leaned in to see the pictures.

Ah… yeah, I'd laugh too.

One of agent Bogart's men, I'm assuming, was holding a notebook pointing with his index finger and a serious, no nonsense expression to a big doodle of an animesque face that had a slasher smile…

I guess the face could be creepy for a kid's show, you know, those pointy, triangle shaped eyes without pupils, a moonlike smile with crocodile teeth and a bald head that could make for a creepy villain to any show for kids four and up. It was the body that ruined any and all effects it might have had.

The body was a box.

Just one big square with slightly smaller rectangles for arms and legs and squiggly lines for fingers or claws or whatever the hell fourteen year old me was thinking when he drew that.

"No- no! I'm sorry; it's just the guy's face! He- he's like _… look ma, my first drawing_!" Misaka finished with a southern accent of all things before losing the grip on her tablet to hold her chest, taking deep breaths to regain control.

I thinly smiled and looked at the middle school girl. It was nice to see her laugh after the last season I saw.

"Ah… I needed a laugh. So! Who's that handsome fellow supposed to be?" She asked, turning to me.

"I think that's a venom rip off I drew and wrote in my first completed story."

"Venom?" Iowa asked, confused.

"He's- well, _was_ the villain in the third Spiderman movie years back. I saw him as a kid and it both terrified and intrigued me, because he was like a suit that was also a parasite and could make you stronger, but it was like he also corrupted the users with time…"

Both girls looked kind of lost before Iowa spoke up.

"Oh! I heard of some Abyssals that are like that! Evil versions of our fleet girls, right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…"

"Am I wrong?"

"No, I just wouldn't know much because I barely know anything about your show."

"Video game, she's not in the anime." Misaka corrected, causing the blonde to pout.

"I wish I was on the anime. Hey, how about we watch _your_ show?"

"Um… I'd rather not…" the chestnut haired girl replied quietly.

"I already saw it once when it came out. I don't think you want to watch it either."

"Oh? Why?"

Oh yeah, she has no idea the amount of crap Misaka went through.

"Well, I think it's better not to bring up… some things… right now… you know?"

"Oh… Kay?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm… who's this supposed to be?" Misaka asked.

She pointed at a picture from one of the notebooks.

It's a squiggle. Imagine how a three year old would draw a cloud or a potato and add evil eyes to it.

"Huh… that's um… oh!"

Oh! There's something I hadn't thought of!

"Oh?" the girls asked.

"I, uh, drew that thing for a friend back in school. Back then he wanted to learn how to draw comics, saw that my style of 'drawing' was easy to follow and asked for my help in writing and drawing a story."

"Aw, so you had a little fan?" Iowa asked.

"Well, no, we both just kind of liked reading and drawing and stuff…" I added.

"Wait… so you taught him how to draw and how to write stories?" Misaka asked.

"Well, not write, but he did ask for my input in his first couple of stories."

"Maybe he came up with our little reality bender without realizing." Misaka mused.

That's what I thought. But all that was theoretical. Yeah, I helped him with some of his stories, but it's not like he didn't come up with it on his own, I just proof read for the most part.

But it was a possibility to explore

"Well, we can tell agent Bogart. Any idea where he is?" she asked, getting serious.

"He moved out of the state when he graduated. I think he still has a Deviant art page, though."

"He has a what?" Iowa asked.

"Uh, an art site for aspiring artists." I said, keeping it as clean as I could.

I am not exposing them to that site! For as many good artists as there are on there, if either of them find out about the creepy downright perverse fan art on that site, I think they might lose their minds.

And the last thing you want is a battleship and a power plant going out of control.

No, I'd tell agent Bogart and investigate this myself.

How hard can it be, anyway?

"Iowa!"

It was Lieutenant Anderson. He was walking down the hall with his hands full, two men after him were carrying towels.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" the blonde responded loudly, standing up straight.

"Err…" the lieutenant motioned to the towel he was carrying.

Iowa gasped.

"The fairies! Is something wrong with them?!"

The _what?_

"The WHAT?" Misaka half shouted.

"Fairies, but they're not the magical kind… are they?" he asked the blonde who was now holding one of the miniature sailor girls.

"Magic? Um… no, I don't think they're _magical_ , they possess residual memories of past crews where I come from, and are small enough to help pilot our planes and maintain our gear. What's wrong?" she asked the little one.

I stared dumbfounded at the small, doll like, human. She had begun tapping Iowa's hands, not really speaking.

Iowa nodded, and glanced at the Lieutenant before saying.

"They've been cold since getting here, they still don't know we're cut off from the fleet. Listen, we're in another world, and you don't have to worry about fighting Abyssals right now." she told the small one, who closed her eyes, turned to her comrades and made hand signals.

What, do they communicate like runway marshals?

"They're a great help. I know you don't have anything like this here, but-"

"C-can I hold them?" Misaka asked awkwardly.

Iowa blinked.

"Um… no? they're not animals in a petting zoo, they're battle ready soldiers that risk life and limb in order to protect the oceans of the w-"

One of the soldiers allowed a blonde fairy to hop from his arms and onto Misaka's hand.

"…but have normal personalities when off duty…" Iowa muttered to herself as Misaka wasn't so much eyeing the fairy in wonder as she appeared to be studying her.

"They're so light… do they even produce enough body heat to-?"

"Barely, we have them wrapped up with blankets and are moving them inside in order to keep them warm. Iowa, they can barely sustain themselves without something keeping them warm, and I need to know how much food they need in order to keep themselves going."

Man, here I thought Iowa controlled her canons by some form of arm triggers or something, but she has tiny humanoid girls just operating and maintaining her guns as if she were an actual battleship instead? I noticed that despite looking somewhat cheery, these "fairies" were visibly shivering. Winter's passed already, and we're just starting to enter the warmer weather, but still, I'm pretty sure someone from the south would still feel pretty cold up here. Can't imagine what they're going through.

"We may have to cancel the live fire excericise…" the lieutenant said, sounding somewhat dismayed.

Iowa nodded, but the little one in her arms began tapping her hand again. I'm thinking it's morse code, but I could be wrong.

"Huh? Oh, the Lieutenant wanted to see what we could do tomorrow morning, but it may be too cold for you."

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

"It'll probably be much colder than right now…"

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Okay, Lieutenant, Lieutenant, can you get them some cotton and leather?"

The lieutenant signaled the men into Iowa's room before nodding.

"Well, she says that they could make some jackets for the cold, and as long as you give them some extra food, they should be able to do a live fire exercise." Iowa said, grinning.

The lieutenant looked at the small one, turned to Iowa and shrugged.

"I'll talk to the egg heads, but if they start dropping dead…"

"They won't. These girls are as tough as I am."

I noticed the grim look on the lieutenant's face.

"Maybe you could do the tests later in the day, say midday, where it's warmer."

"I'll check, but the plan is to do it before the sun is up so no one sees her floating in the lake… I'll let you know. Meanwhile, we'll set them up by the heater."

"I have a heater?" Iowa questioned loudly, walking behind the man.

The fairy in Misaka's hand pointed to the room.

"Ah! Uh, sorry…" the chestnut haired girl apologized as she carried her inside, leaving me out in the hall to think.

There must've been no more than a hundred fairies being carried by the Lieutenant and his troops, probably less. Regardless, we had plenty of "visitors" now, not counting the five dead dragons. I frowned as I wondered about my old friend.

" _You have no idea how much I cried drawing this one."_ he'd said after showing me the needlessly sad ending to the first comic he drew.

A part of me hoped that I was right, and that he had designed or written this edge lord. That way it would be a matter of figuring out what the guy's weakness was. But a part of me wondered if that was selfish, wanting the blame to be on him rather than me.

Damn it all.

I glanced inside Iowa's room.

Well, it was surprisingly bigger than mine, though not by much.

The navy men had set up an area for the fairies next to the air conditioner, which was set to "heat". The "Fairies" seemed comfortable around it, laid down on the towels, resting. Iowa seemed to be giving the Lieutenant a list of necessities written on paper, while the other soldiers and Misaka kept an eye over them.

I smiled slightly at the fact that this insane situation was becoming normal for me after only a day.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"She eats like a battleship, that's for damn sure." I told my commanding officer.

He nodded as he looked over the list of "necessities" Iowa had written down for us to handle.

"Didn't the egg heads say that humans with this amount of power would probably eat more?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, this doesn't seem so bad. The other team is on the plane already, the dragons are dead with no casualties on our side, and there's no sign of the enemy."

I didn't like how relaxed he was.

"Well, that should cover things. Anderson, go home. We have a long day of work tomorrow."

I nodded and turned around.

"Uh, sorry to keep you, but one question: how long do you think we can keep this a secret?"

Ah, so he is worried!

"Well, we can appreciate that the idea of a fictional character being real is so asinine that no one would believe it if we just told them, but if this dark knight decides to attack a city… it would be difficult but not impossible to cover up if he acts alone."

"But if he spawns a bunch of dragons in the capital or any major city?"

"We'd have to come clean then."

"Not before?"

"We're in the dark here, sir. We're not even sure if our visitors truly give off a signal when they appear anymore."

"I feel like it's 1996 again…" he groaned.

I shrugged. Just because we failed to stop Bin Laden in 2001 doesn't mean we failed to kill him later.

"Sir, we've no choice but to tread carefully. I'd say the best we can do is take it as it comes and plan for the worst."

He nodded.

"Thanks. I guess I just needed to hear that from my subordinate. Good night Anderson."

"Good night, sir."

But I wasn't going to sleep. I walked back to the warehouse and looked out into the lake. We'd have a patrol boat take us out into the lake tomorrow, and we would set up inflatable targets for Iowa to shoot if the fairies weren't dead in the morning.

I noticed the agents bringing clothes for the kid, Richard the "third".

I thought it was weird that we had to babysit him too, as if he was linked to this because he got dragged into his computer. But at this point, anything could go. I popped some mint gum in my mouth and went to review the information I had on Iowa.

Oh yeah, she wanted to go shopping too.

I'm not much of an expert on fashion, but my wife does work at a clothing store at the mall.

Iowa hasn't seen much of our modern society, and I wondered how she would react. I could probably get some of the spooks to tag along, tell my wife I'm working on a security detail for a high profile refugee, which isn't a lie, and I could get the money from the Admiral's office to buy her some clothes she likes more than the jeans she has.

Doesn't sound too hard.

But then again, there could be risks in taking her shopping, but none too terrible that come to mind.

We killed _five_ dragons today, so how hard can it be?

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3 is done! Let me tell you, I was a bit worried when writing and proof reading the battle at the beginning. I researched a fair bit of what the Abrams and A10s are capable of and I think the guy could've spawned a few other Red Deaths and they still would've been wiped out. But the whole point of that battle was to show both how serious the military is when it comes to stopping threats to the nation and to establish some rules for who and what comes into the real world. Once again my big worry this chapter is the characters. I had the main cast interact with each other more and added Lt. Andy to the viewpoint characters since he's one of the more involved members. Maybe I'll add Bogart to that, though probably not. But if you guys don't like it, please let me know. Also, the "Fairies"… I still don't know if I screwed up by adding them into the story, but I read that they are vital in allowing the fleet girls and their gear to work properly and from what I've seen they don't really have magic powers or anything that crazy, so now there's a miniature crew to Iowa that has scientists baffled even more, but if any Kancolle fan can advise me more on it, I will greatly appreciate it. Wait until they find out who's on the way, which reminds me, character interactions! I hope Iowa didn't come off as annoying here, but feel free to let me know, cause her character will be a major focus in the next chapter, and I would like to know if you guys like how I'm writing her right now. But anyway, the laws of physics aren't as easy to break in this story as they were in Re;Creators, where Mamika and Aliceteria could use magic without issue. Here vaguely defined powers don't really work as well, which is why the Red Death was still able to glide and walk, but actual flight and some of its other capabilities were dashed by the fact that it's way too big to exist. Assume the same will apply to other characters. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember that criticism and feedback are very much appreciated, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I wish that I'd never started drawing**

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

I let out a breath as I got out of the car. From the parking lot, the warehouse looked abandoned, brush and trash from God knows when littering the pavement, and boarded up windows that had visible cracks. Given how early it was, with the first rays from the sun barely peeking, the place looked rather creepy, but that helped us if anything. I had made my way to the back of the warehouse, where an old dock had a single patrol boat we had acquired from the Coast Guard to follow Iowa in the early morning hours for a firing exercise waited.

 _That_ had been a fun meeting.

 _"What does a Navy Lieutenant want with a Coast Guard patrol boat?"_ one of their younger guys asked me.

One look at the orders from a Marine general and one somewhat known Admiral was enough to shut them up. I wasn't in the mood for chatting after yesterday's turkey shoot, but I was actually curious as to how a supposed human version of a battleship worked when firing miniature versions of the famous sixteen inch guns.

She was in the jeans and blouse we'd given her yesterday, watching both her crew and ours tinker with her gear.

"Iowa." I greeted.

"Hi, lieutenant! Did you sleep well?" she asked, looking exhausted.

Well, I doubted she slept at all. I might've been busy with some security clearances, talking to my wife, and working to make sure her "fairies" had been well taken care of, but Iowa's stuck in another reality. I glanced at the little ones then.

Mechanics, turret operators, loaders, communication, and a bunch of other little human looking dolls that can walk and communicate were the fairies that apparently made it so Iowa could be an effective battleship instead of her just using her own mind or remote control to fire her weapons.

I felt kind of bad for the little things, running around with improvised coats as actual navy mechanics cautiously moved around them, awkwardly handing them small pieces of metal or wood.

They had been freezing when we found them, and we had to divert scientists that were going to analyze the dragon remains in order to look after them and find food that would work for creatures this small. At least they seemed better this morning.

"You know, they're the only other people from my world that are still with Me." she said somberly.

That caught me off guard. I knew "playful blonde" wasn't her only character trait, but her melancholy statement wasn't something I had expected from her.

"Maybe you should give them a break?" I asked.

"Um…" she sat down for a second and looked at a few of the ones that were cleaning one of the turrets. "Do you want to take a break? We still have time, and if you don't feel like going, we can cancel." she asked the one I suppose is the leader.

The little one shook her head, moved her small arms in a "don't worry about it" motion and went back to work.

I shrugged.

Well, I think it's better to get as much info as we can before the next crisis. We already knew that electric girl can magnetize iron sand and her own body, magnetically charge and fire projectiles faster than sound, shoot lightning, and act as a walking Taser; Iowa can shoot large guns from the water without tipping over, allegedly, and that's what we're here to prove. Hopefully they won't have to fight at all, but I can't help but worry that we have to use them in order to fight against other threats. Two girls too young to do much of anything had to be as responsible as my men, although now that I think about it, Iowa seems old enough to join the navy.

She gives me a thumbs up on the mission.

"Well, get ready then." I say, walking over to return her "uniform".

"I can wear my uniform?" she asked, a bit too excitedly.

"You mean body armor? Cause that's what this is." I said, handing the clothes to her. We only had to analyze them a little bit to figure that out.

"Well, I'll be downstairs changing then." she smiled, winked suggestively, and ran back inside.

Normally I'd be worried about that attitude considering the amount of responsibility we may have to hand her sooner or later, but I had read a report about how irresponsible the men watching over our nuclear arsenal have been, and since there's been no nuclear Armageddon yet, well nothing surprises me much anymore. Although, that's still no excuse for bad discipline.

Regardless, I had orders to give.

"Alright, let's get those targets set up!"

 **Richard**

Four in the morning…

I got up at four in the God. Damned. Morning… not because of some navy alarm screaming at me to wake up, not because of some bad dream that woke me up, and not even because I was just not used to sleeping underground.

No, I got up that early because the fire alarm in my room suddenly decided to start reminding me that it needed a battery change.

It would just beep every couple of minutes for two seconds, but even that was random.

Whatever… I put on some headphones and tried to sleep, only for dad to walk in after a minute.

"Hey, Richie, Richie, we're going to see Iowa fire live ammunition in the lake." he said in the same "you're going to be late" tone parents use on their kids as he shook me slightly.

"Uh… huh…"

"She's also wearing that suit of hers."

"Uh… huh…"

"Which I know _you_ have a thing for because of that time we went to the beach when you were five and didn't understand why you couldn't avert your gaze from-"

"Jesus, dad, I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Great. Come on, I know you don't want to miss this."

Well, he wasn't wrong.

I had a bit of a curiosity towards how Iowa's ability would translate out in the real world. Would her cannons do more or less damage than in the game? Or did they translate just the same? If so, how was it possible for a miniature version of a gun to do the same amount as damage? How did her shoes work? How did her other gear function? Would she even float?

I brushed my teeth and threw on the clothes I would wear for class later in the day, a blue shirt, dark jeans, and a coat, and made my way up from the underground and out of the now mostly empty warehouse.

Other than the guards and a few navy personnel, there really wasn't anyone out at that hour. Which was great for us, cause we'd all be basically sneaking out on a patrol ship.

Iowa was attaching this harness thing onto her hips; the big guns seemed to get comfortably attached after that. The lieutenant was next to her, holding her change of clothes.

"Those things only weigh fifty pounds, which is crazy." Dad whispered to me.

Wait, fifty pounds? That's it? I'm assuming the ammo adds to it, but still.

"And now, we are off!" Iowa declared walking over to the dock.

How the hell is _she_ so energetic at this hour?

The lieutenant spoke up, tired, saying "Hold it, we have to wait for _our_ ship to finish its safety inspect-"

"Err, I'm done, you're good to go." Some guy said over the radio.

"Right… Iowa, you should ride with the boat."

"Respectively, I can float, Lieutenant." she said, hands on her hips, looking proud.

I heard the navy officer mutter something about payment, but didn't quite catch what it was.

"Ok, son, you go on ahead, we're going to check something real quick." Dad said.

He along with some of the scientists approached Iowa, while one of them seemed to tell the worried Lieutenant to relax, I guess. That or he could be making sure my presence wasn't a problem.

They told Iowa something I didn't hear and she nodded.

Then she hopped into the lake.

There wasn't really a splash, but I heard the water react to something dropping on it. I glanced at the dock and there she was, just standing on the lake like it was nothing, her... I don't know, boat shoes? Well, they occasionally sunk deeper and resurfaced, but not unlike a regular boat on the water. Then she started to slide across the water like most boats do, except she was standing on the surface and it looked like somebody had made a 3D anime figurine pose and then slid it across the ice.

"That's kind of unsettling…" I heard a soldier mutter as the patrol ship's engines began to power on.

Wait, where's the living power plant?

Dad approached me.

"Well, she jumped right in. The gear she has seems to keep her from sinking and her shoes have these miniature engines that propel her forward. It's kind of crazy; there are shoes that keep you floating, but nothing like that. Given she carries those guns around, her shoes must keep such a level of buoyancy that when fired they can float her back up without causing her to fall down."

I nodded with wide eyes.

"By the way, while we couldn't do much yesterday some guys from the lab examined a bit of her… uniform. It's like Kevlar, but tougher. If she wore more of it she might be able to tank several rounds from a high caliber rifle."

"That's insane." I added. Dad knew I wasn't much of a scientist, but I did enjoy my science classes until high school… when all those equations and formulas became a permanent part of the class… regardless, Iowa's technology was crazy. Unless, she's only able to "sail" around like that now and will collapse the second she fires her main guns.

But a part of me doubted that.

"Lieutenant? How do you read me?" the radio above us suddenly came to life.

"We read you, stay on this station, we'll go out several miles into the lake far away from any current ships in the area, and you will fire a few rounds if that's alright, over." he concluded politely.

"O-Kay!" she added soon after "…over!"

"Wait, where's…?" I began to ask turning to dad.

"She slept in. She's catching up on her much needed rest after what she went through. She's a tough kid, but..." Dad answered.

"Yeah… I feel awful about what happened to her." I wouldn't blame her if she slept in for a month after The Sister's Arc.

"Well, we can help her now, at least."

I stayed quiet for a minute. Just watching the waves made by the boat, Iowa's figure was constantly visible in the distance. How on earth that girl kept herself warm this early in the morning with that getup was just weird to me; unless she's maybe from Alaska? Still, to be out in the cold water wearing _that_ was not something any girl I knew would do with glee like she did. On the bright side, it made for a hell of a show. There was a grace and elegance as she moved above the lake, and I wondered if there was a comparison with figure skating that could be made here. I'll admit I was kind of impressed.

"God, I would so hit that…"

Oh, God _damn_ it all…

I turned to the soldier that had walked over to, _I guess,_ strike up a conversation. He had an M4 carbine slung around his shoulder, and was built like a wall.

"With what, anti-ship missiles?" I asked, half-jokingly. Hey, no need to make enemies in a navy base.

"Yeah, something like that." the man replied, a devious smirk on his face.

I gave a neutral "meh" and rested my head on my right hand, staring at the now rising sun.

"What? Tell me you wouldn't!"

I shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong, she's gorgeous, but I'm a _bit_ worried that she could crush me."

"Oh…" the man cursed slightly. "She's got super human strength or something?"

He hadn't noticed?

"I hear her attachments aren't really all that heavy, but still, look at her."

He glanced at the lake where Iowa kept a brisk speed with the patrol ship. Okay, she wasn't a steroid monster or anything like that, but she wasn't even reacting to the cold. Maybe her strength wasn't superhuman, but I'd say it was at least more than the average person, including the troops on the base.

"Still… maybe that'll be better." he mused, the grin returning.

"Well, I won't stop you. Don't know if your CO will agree, though." I conceded.

"Ah, so you won't say anything if I sneak into her room at night?"

" _Sneak_?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that… a crime?"

"Nah, man, I used to surprise my ex all the time back in high school!"

And I'm leaving this conversation!

"Okay, but don't be surprised if you wind up in the hospital." I added, yawning and walking back towards my dad who had snuck off to take pictures with his phone.

The boat stopped suddenly and I almost tripped over.

"Lieutenant? Are we stopping here?" the speaker on board broadcasted the question from the blonde.

"Correct, We have some targets on the open water, the nearest is at…"

The lieutenant listed off five different coordinates for the targets, the closest of which was about six hundred yards away, and the furthest of which was twenty miles away.

"That's… twenty miles… can the actual battleship shoot that far?" I asked.

"I read the limit is twenty four miles… regardless, the targets are these big inflatables with sensors the navy set up earlier today." my dad answered.

I overheard Iowa listing off the coordinates via the radio, as if confirming. I noticed the miniature guns begin to adjust and rise as, somewhat to my surprise, Iowa appeared to be very well versed in communicating for a firing exercise.

And then, raising her right hand, she shouted "FIRE!" and the guns spat fire and smoke.

The waters around her reacted as if a bomb had gone off above them, unsettling the lake's waters. The sound, God, it sounded like someone had detonated a dynamite charge right in front of us! On the patrol boat I _felt_ the guns' firepower, despite her being several yards away. The effects dissipated rather quickly, but everyone on board was impressed if not startled.

"Holy- hit! Adjust for second…" the lieutenant relayed the instructions with a look of excitement as he watched his tablet.

Again and again the guns fired until all four targets were destroyed by Iowa who kept this confident smirk on her face at all times that was visible from the boat.

"All targets destroyed… not bad. We're heading back to base now, over." The lieutenant stated.

"Kay!"

Well! Color me impressed! Despite her not being the most eloquent speaker, this girl is an _effective_ weapon.

"She's small, quick, highly mobile and destructive. It would take a heavy sniper to take her out from afar, something that can be avoided if we upgrade her armor…" the lieutenant kept muttering to himself.

Iowa waved at the few troops on the patrol boat, who waved right back, some suddenly appeared more intimidated by the living battleship than attracted, but that could just be me misinterpreting the looks on their faces.

I, on the other hand, was suddenly more worried about getting to class on time.

...

You'd think that fear would've stopped with high school, but no! Yes, you don't have to attend every college class because attendance may not even be mandatory, yes some professors are cool about you getting to class late, and _yes,_ overall, college is far better than high school, but holy crap all that meant to me is that if you failed a class or even a test it's because _you wanted_ to fail, not because the professor had it out for the class. And being the middle of the semester, I didn't need to miss handing in a physical copy of an assignment I had already screwed up once!

Barely making it to my Creative Writing class on time, I handed the papers to the professor who kindly nodded and stuffed them in a binder along with other last minute turn ins. I sat down on my chair, right at the front of the row, and grabbed my… notebook. Damn it, Bogart never returned my laptop…

"Alright class, now that most of you are here, we can get to the juicy stuff. Writing characters!" the professor pointed to the front of the room where a screen showed two pictures, one of the space marine from DOOM and one of Tom Cruise in a leather jacket, not sure if Mission Impossible or Jack Reacher.

I heard at least one girl sigh enamored over the picture, though I wasn't sure which one.

I can't believe I'd say this after my final year in high school, but I _loved_ creative writing! The classes didn't feel like classes, they felt like these big conversations on how to build fictional worlds, write characters and using favorite story writing tools and tropes to their desired effect. I was always more of a science fiction fan, which is why I also enjoyed alternate history novels, but one of the guys talked about the appeal of writing fantasy in one class, and it was like an eye opener for exploring interesting worlds. I actually felt like I was learning something useful for my life here, instead of just rotting away in high school.

I was so interested in the lecture that I ignored the door opening.

"Can I help you?" the professor stopped and asked the bewildered kid at the door.

Some skinny kid that looked lost.

"Forgive me, we're looking for the library." he stated, although I didn't see anyone with him.

"Oh, well, you're not really lost, but here, follow the hallway back, and go for the pedestrian overpass. The library's right there."

"Thank you, ma'm." the guy stated, then went on his way.

A bit weird, but it happens, probably a first year like me. I can't tell you how long it took me to find the classrooms I needed on the first semester. With that out of the way, though, the professor went back to the lecture.

Then I remembered what I had to do. I had to go look through an old friend's Deviant Art page in order to check if there were any bad guys that resemble the edge lord.

I could use my phone, I guess, but… well, regardless of being polite, I used my phone, typed in his username on the site, found his account, and…

Oh great, he's uploaded six hundred times in the past year… Might as well start digging now.

The subject was pretty fun to listen to while staring at my phone. Explaining how often times a simple character with basic motivations and goals could often be far more interesting than a complex character. Well, I thought it was interesting… Anyway, once the first classes for the day were over I headed to the library to use the computers there. I was a bit concerned over how much stuff was on his page, and A bigger screen could help since my phone wasn't the best.

Ten posts on Solid Snake.

Fifty posts about Pokemon.

One hundred and seven posts on Original Content.

Two hundred posts labeled "literature".

And the rest were probably just comments he put on other artists…

Well! Back to it!

* * *

 **Recorded: (Date redacted) 0940 hours**

 **Lt. Anderson- General, we could offer her a job. She can provide accurate fire support off the coast without ever being seen, and these strikes are fairly destructive.**

 **_- Interesting, but you think she'll just be fine with killing people? For Christ's sake, man she's barely old enough to vote!**

 **Lt. Anderson- I'm only stating that if she so chooses, she could be a valuable asset to the armed forces.**

 **_- and I agree with you, but right now we have to deal with dragon carcasses that shouldn't exist to bury, and at least three visitors if not more that we have to keep an eye on.**

 **Lt. Anderson- Three? Did another one-?**

 **_- Briefly… could be a false alarm, could be something else, but both the radar and electric girl agree that _something_ has arrived. We just can't locate it.**

 **Lt. Anderson- but I thought we could track them.**

 **_- so did I, but this one just popped in and dropped out of the map like… Andy, I'll level with you, I have no idea what to do here. We're barely a week in, and we've had two peaceful and cooperating visitors, and five extremely hostile ones… any news on getting more support?**

 **Lt. Anderson- General, the Marines' and Navy's high command have been aware and are sending some extra troops in case another Basin Desert incident occurs, and the CIA is bringing more people and the NSA is being assigned to help with the main search as well.**

 **_- Good, that's better… anyway, you have something to do today, right-**

 ************2- Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Yesterday you said you would take me shopping right?**

 **_- Ah, yes, that.**

 **Lt. Anderson- Not right now, General. I'll get back to her…**

* * *

"Ugh! _Just_ fifty pokemon posts, really! Damn you Charlie…" I muttered sarcastically under my breath after scrolling past the sixty-fourth pokemon Original Character Charlie had drawn in a slightly altered version of my old drawings… I hope this gives me _some_ clue as to who this edge lord is.

"Eww, that one looks like a deformed alien from Parasyte." A girlish voice said right behind me.

"Jesus! Oh… hi, Joan…" I quickly hushed myself after she startled me.

Joan is this girl who started in Literature, but switched to history after last semester. She's pretty fun to talk to about writing and reading, although she's mostly into Anime.

A lot.

Too much, some might say, but she's pretty cool. She keeps herself in shape, she has these glasses that make her look Pakistani even though she's from Florida, she recently painted the ends of her hair pink for some reason, probably her boyfriend, but other than that she _looks_ fairly mature for a first year like me.

"Why are you looking at that cringe?" she asked lightheartedly.

"Uh… I had this friend back in high school, and he has this page where he posts art to… I'm just looking it over."

"Oh… but why, though?" she asked, making a face one could describe as anywhere from mild curiosity to a "is this really what you do with your off time- I thought I knew you" sort of look.

"Well, if I had to give a reason, it's because I kind of taught him to draw like this…" I answered; a little honesty and self-deprecating humor should be enough to change the subject.

"Oh… so in a way, this is like _your_ crappy Deviant Art page?"

"Uh… yeah…"

She chuckled lightly.

"Hey, it's cool. I bet he'll win _some_ art contests. So! Attack on Titan!" she gleefully changed the subject to her favorite series.

"Oh, yeah… the latest chapter came out." I said, feeling a small smile grow on my face, since I knew what was coming.

"We're so close to finding out what's in the basement! SO CLOSE! I bet it's a laboratory! I bet it's going to be huge!" she declared happily.

"Or it could just be the father's secret stash of Hustler magazines." I offered.

"Don't even joke about that. This author tortures his fans too much. I mean, poor Eren." she sighed mournfully.

"Yeah I know…" man, talking to one of my friends, especially at a familiar environment, totally makes you forget that fiction is now crossing into reality and it might just kill us all.

Might…

My phone vibrated then, and it's an unknown number.

"Huh… hold on. Hello?"

"Hey, Richard… uh, it's… zapper."

I blinked twice, sort of unsure how to respond to that. On the one hand, yeah, obvious code name, on the other hand…

"…is _that_ what we're calling you?"

"I think I'd prefer that to insurgent…" she sounded disappointed in her first nickname, and I wondered if she had spoken up about it.

"Right, what's up?" I'd ask how she got my number, but is that really an important thing to question?

"Uh, well, some of the surveillance equipment detected someone coming through, but whoever or whatever it is, they aren't giving off any signals anymore, so now everyone here is worried… have you seen anything weird around the university?"

"Weird? No, I haven't seen anything weird. Was it near here?"

"It wasn't _far,_ but whoever it was could've moved. Nothing out of the ordinary?" she asked, uneasiness lingering in her words, and I could hear a commotion in the background.

"Nothing like that here so far."

"Maybe I was wrong?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Well, okay… keep an eye out, though."

"Yeah, will do, see-"

She hung up. Can't imagine how insane things might be back at the base. I shuddered.

"What's up?"

Oh crap!

"Uh, a friend called me to check… to _ask_ a question… she wanted to know if I've seen anything weird."

"Hmm… there are some books on Van Gogh over there that have some weird art, do those count?"

"Uh, no she meant more like some cosplayers, I guess."

"Oh! Um… there was this guy with an Attack on Titan jacket near the history department!"

"No, that's Wes, he's just like that." only had one class with the history student, and usually that guy wore his "Survey Corps" jacket.

"Hmm… well, I haven't seen any cosplayers recently."

"Yeah, same. Weird question…"

"Weird friend?"

"You have no idea."

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"So… how big is this mall?" Iowa asked, looking out the window at the rolling landscape.

"Just know that there's plenty of clothes." I muttered.

"Ah, come on Lieutenant, lighten up." Elton One said, looking at the girl in the backseat through the driver's mirror.

I was fine with escorting our resident battleship, I was fine with having to go it alone, and I was fine with working with the CIA spooks, but I was _not_ fine with being called the "spectator" to her little dress up game, especially by a Marine general. Elton and his team would be nearby, making sure nothing weird happened, but I was supposed to play the "father" role and go everywhere she went. I'm kind of glad we kept the arrivals a secret now.

On the bright side, I had someone to help me out with the clothes part.

Once we arrived at the mall, Elton opened our doors and winked at Iowa, who winked back.

"Alright, come on. You get to meet my wife." I told the blonde, who nodded and walked in step with me, not unlike a kid would.

God, she's weird. There are moments when you look at her and you'd swear she's barely in her teens and then there are moments where she looks like a grown woman.

"Andy!" a brunette waved from the mall's entrance.

Oh, thank God!

"Is that her?" the blonde asked.

"Yup."

"She's cute."

"She's married." I replied, causing the blonde to give me an irritated glance before switching back to her cheerful self.

"Hello! You're the special girl Andy mentioned, right?" my wife asked, a kind smile on her face.

" _Special_." Iowa smirked, glancing in my direction. Blissfully unaware of the modern implications of calling a kid "special", further evidence that this Iowa only seemed to remember her history up to the 1958 decommissioning of the actual ship.

"Yeah, this is her."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Come on, there's plenty to see."

"What store are we going to first?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll like it."

…

"You… don't like it?" my wife asked Iowa who had some torn jeans and a striped turtleneck shirt that exposed her shoulders slightly.

"I look like a beggar!" she whimpered.

My wife nodded politely, handing her a summer dress they had picked out earlier. Iowa beamed at that and went to try it on.

"She's… a strange one." she told me.

"Well, refugees are like that."

"Where's she from?"

"Can't say, sorry." I answered, feeling a little bad that I had to withhold information from my wife.

She nodded.

"She's very old fashioned, isn't she? I figured a kid her age would at least like the new jeans."

I shrugged.

"She seemed to like the simpler ones." I said, motioning to the casual clothes in the shopping cart.

"Yeah, but other than that…"

"I'm back! What do you think." She ran back, wearing a dress that looked like it had been taken from a clothes catalog from the fifties, long flowery skirt with a stylish blouse and all.

"Well, it's more traditional, if that's what you're wondering." My wife added, although "vintage" was probably the more appropriate word.

"Got anything else like this? I could wear this for something nice, but if you have anything like…" she paused, taking her index finger to her chin.

"Little House on the Prairie?" My wife half joked.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, it was an old show based on a family living on the Great Plains if I remember right. I think I can find you a picture." She said, looking it up on her phone.

A second later Iowa was entranced.

"That's what I'm looking for! Got any of these?" she asked, pointing specifically to the older sister's dress.

"Let… me look around…" my wife answered, caught off guard by the request.

Twenty minutes and five different dresses later we were out of Old Navy and wondering the mall. I was carrying all four bags because of course I had to, but at least Battleship girl was happy.

"This is a pretty amazing place, actually. Ooh! TV!" Iowa exclaimed as she ran to a flat screen TV display stand where CNN was talking about the battles going on in the Middle East.

ISIS was on the news again.

"…Russian forces continue to strike ISIS strongholds in Syria, reporting the deaths of several I-S fighters. France has also released footage of its continuing air strikes over…"

"What… what is this?" Iowa asked, the cheerful girl suddenly disappearing as the images of bombs dropping on already broken cities and cruise missiles launching from ships appeared on the screen.

"Public enemy number one getting bombed to hell." I said simply.

"I've never heard of ISIS. Who are they? _Where_ are they?"

"Uh, the who is kind of complicated. But they're mostly terrorists groups located around the Middle East."

"Are we bombing them?"

"Yeah."

"So they're our enemy! What are they-?" she stopped and covered her mouth as the news showed footage of one of the many public executions that had led to so much horror throughout the world. They didn't show the entire recording, but you didn't have to see the death to know what was coming. I shook my head, but Iowa seemed horrified.

"…with many strikes last year. Meanwhile, the elections are heating up between-"

 _And that's enough TV._

"Wait! These people just chop off people's heads?" Iowa demanded as I led her away.

"Yeah." I answered with little excitement as I pulled her away from the TV screen.

"Why?!" she shouted, earning a concerned look from several people. She had no idea about the Islamic extremism that has been going on around here for the past decade. She didn't know much about 9/11, the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, the rise of ISIS or the attacks since. I partly envied her, but I figured I should let her in on the truth now if she was going to live here.

"Well, there's been a rise in extremism over in the Middle East for a while now. We were fighting them in Iraq and Afghanistan since they destroyed the World Trade Center back in 2001."

"They… what?" she didn't shout, she just sort of picked up the pace and asked quietly.

"They destroyed the World Trade Center back in 2001, killing almost three thousand people. They disagree with western values and have the weapons, so they've been fighting to expand their idea of Islam and kill anyone who opposes them. We had pulled out of Iraq and ISIS overran the Iraqi army we helped train, now they're in other countries and Russia is bombing them to hell." I _greatly_ oversimplified.

"I thought we were bombing them?"

"We are, but not on the scale. We have Special Forces on the ground, and coordinate strikes with France, Britain and other allies, but we're holding off actually going all out."

"What? But why?" she demanded.

"Wars are expensive, and as long as we contain them, they can't really do a whole lot to our own people."

"But… all that firepower I saw yesterday…"

"We have troops in Afghanistan still, and the fight is still going there, but we don't want to lose people needlessly. Wars are fought from far away, coordinated air strikes and stuff like that. We only send whole divisions of men and armor when absolutely necessary."

"…they're fighting them still? In Iraq and all those other places?" she asked, in a dark tone before adding "Well, you could send me there. I am US Navy, and my range is more than twenty miles."

The thought had crossed my mind earlier when talking to the general. She could probably fire her cannons on land, and we could just parachute her onto a mountain, have her shell an area and then evacuate her using a helicopter. As long as she had ammo, she could obliterate strongholds in a cheap and easy manner.

In theory, at least, and she seemed more than ready to try.

"Seriously, I'll go where you send me!" she added.

"Well, kid, there's no need for that right now." I replied, not because I didn't think we could use her, but because… well, we had heavier stuff to deal with.

"I have fought monsters that sink actual battleships! A few artillery runs aren't so hard! **I'm not _that_ antiquated!**"

"Yeah, but we don't have orders to do that, and I doubt the Navy would want to risk sending you out."

She growled.

"What the hell happened? Back in my day we would charge right back at the enemy! Nothing less than full victory, I say! And we fought them until they were all gone, not just contained!"

"Do tell how that worked out in Korea?" I half guessed. Clearly she didn't know much more about US history since her first decommissioning back in the fifties, but a part of me wondered if the Korean War had gone down the same way in her world. I hadn't the time to investigate that further yesterday.

"Hey! We kicked them out of Seoul! We pushed those commies all the way back to China! You know this!" she answered, jabbing a finger at me.

"I do. And then what happened?"

She stammered slightly.

"Yeah, the Chinese decided to help their fallen comrade and we got pushed all the way back to the thirty eighth parallel, and North Korea and South Korea exist side by side to this day. We won the freedom for half a group of people in a war that cost us a million lives." I said, not really thinking.

She flared at that statement. And maybe she should've. I hadn't fought in that war, and in an attempt at showing the gray parts of the world, I was coming off as dismissive of the cause of an entire conflict, as if I was spitting in the faces of the men who died trying to preserve freedom.

My CO would not be happy, and I sure as hell wouldn't be happy if heard someone in my rank talk like that. I had to work on my wording.

"I'm not denying that we didn't do a good thing by fighting for our ally's freedom. Hell, look at the North now. They're starving and crazy. But this world isn't a happy go lucky dream. We have psychos that oppose liberty, not because they hate it, but because they think it's the right thing to do, we have good people that want to do good things and wind up hurting others because of it, and that's without mentioning the fact that right now we're living in the most peaceful, and most prosperous era in human history. We have it great now and it might get better later, but things will never be perfect. I guess that's the sad thing about reality I was trying to get across."

She frowned, and then glared at the floor as if it had offended her.

I rolled my eyes. This is one of the other reasons we can't send her on artillery runs. She's too damn Naïve despite knowing what war is like. Even if she's perfectly accurate, I can't imagine what would happen to her mental state if she accidentally destroys a village with kids on it. She's an American stereotype who's fought literal monsters all her life, now in the real world where there are just people doing what they think is right and shades of gray, being a person that only sees in terms of black and white is just ignorant.

"I still want to fight. They're doing evil things against our allies, right?" she added quietly, her hands balling into fists.

"They attacked Paris last year, actually…"

"Then send me! Tell the admiralty they have a walking artillery squad they can launch out an airplane! I'll follow orders! I'll do what I'm told! I'm a US citizen, damn it! Are you going to stop me from performing my duty?" she demanded, getting up in my face, and ignoring the amount of attention she was drawing towards us.

I shrugged.

"Okay, I'll talk to my CO. But I highly doubt he'll approve your suggestion."

"Good. Now… any good gun shops around?"

"Why do you want to look at guns?"

"Cause, it's not like I can just carry my gear in public in this world. Might as well have some sidearm to defend myself." she said, as if it was obvious.

"You'd need a license."

She frowned at that.

"Well, okay, a license is fine. But I would like to… you know, at least see what options are available now."

"I can show you a catalog, or…"

She gave me this look that reminded me of a kid who wants _one_ thing that isn't really unreasonable but still has to convince his parents about it so he just looks all sad.

And here we go again.

I lead the now happy blonde down the mall, earning a few stares from the men, most of which seemed unsure of how to react to what they were seeing. Understandable, but worrisome; this wasn't necessarily bad attention since it wasn't like anyone knew that I was escorting a girl that shouldn't exist, but a part of me worried that whoever was behind this was following us, or watching from the shadows.

Although in theory, we could detect him due to radio interference…

"Radio check." I whispered into my comms.

"Read you fine."

"Got it."

No interference and my comms were working fine. That's good.

"It's so peaceful here…" I heard her mumble as she moved ahead.

"You lived in the states… wasn't it just like this?"

"Oh, I guess… people dressed differently, and there was a fear of the Abyssals, but it _was_ peaceful. I just noticed that all the war posters are missing. I guess you weren't kidding about this being the most peaceful era in human history." She said, smiling.

I shrugged.

The gun shop wasn't anything special, but it still earned a curious reaction from her.

"Ah… um… how come they're all black and stuff?" she asked quietly.

The place held a variety of weapons on display, most of which were modern designs, so the intimidating polymer was an ever present sight in the shop despite the few old fashioned hunting rifles.

"We use different materials to make our firearms. You saw our carbines."

"Well, yeah, but it thought they were like high caliber anti material or something." She mused out loud.

"Anti-material rifles?"

She looked at me, shrugged and half asked, half answered "doesn't the army use that now?"

That earned a laugh from a guy at the counter.

Iowa pouted, and went to look at the handguns.

"Hmm…" she frowned as she stared at a couple of H&K handguns.

"What are you looking for, missy?" the store's employee asked.

"I don't know… something old fashioned?"

"Oh? How old fashioned are we talking about here?"

"World War two…" I muttered to myself as I stared at an Armalite rifle.

"Yeah! what he said!" Iowa beamed.

"World War Two? Ooh boy! Okay, give me a minute!" he said, walking into the back of the store.

"You kids want something for recreational use, or self-defense?"

"Well…"

"Let's just see what you have!" she interrupted, looking like a kid in a candy store all of a sudden.

"I like your tone, missy. Here's our vintage firearms collection. A good chunk of these are imitations or re-creations, but at least a couple used to belong to my grandpa, and my great uncle."

He placed a big wooden box with clean looking rifles and hand guns on the counter.

I internally cringed as Iowa reached for one of the handguns, admittedly with caution.

"It's alright, they're not loaded."

"Yeah, but I know the rules…" she replied, making sure to keep her finger off the trigger as she picked up a revolver that might've been used by the British during both world wars.

"Oh, a Webly. This one's an imitation, but I'd say it's a reliable gun considering how long it was in use."

Iowa nodded, but didn't seem interested.

"You guys still use the Garand?" she said, placing the revolver on the box and picking up the old rifle.

"For hunting. That one's a popular pick, though it's also an imitation. I keep the original back home. Love that gun. Both my grandpa and my uncle used it."

Iowa grinned, placing it back as her eyes lit up.

"Ah! I didn't see it!" she half yelled as she grabbed a 1911.

"Ah, a fan of the .45?"

"It's the best hand gun ever made!"

"I'll say…" the guy at the counter replied, walking over. He was a tall man, taller than me, caucasian with dark hair, clearly middle aged, and had the looks of a veteran. He walked over, narrating the weapon's history with visible passion.

"Two World Wars, Korea, Vietnam, all that before being officially replaced by the Berreta, and it _still_ holds its place in the Special Forces. This is truly an American handgun." Pride lingered in his old voice.

Personally, I use the Berreta much more, but I'll agree that the gun is legendary amongst firearm users.

Also, who's this guy?

"It's still in service?" Iowa asked, surprised.

"US Special Forces still use it, if I'm not mistaken, plus the marines have their variation of it." the man said.

Stretching his arm, he introduced himself.

"Frank." he said, smiling slightly.

"Iowa!" she said cheerfully, earning a confused look from the older men and a half panicked look from me.

"Like… the state?"

"I prefer people think of the battleship, but yeah!"

 _Oh good God!_

"Huh… never met anyone named after the Hawkeye State. You born there?" the store owner asked politely.

"Oh, um…"

Before Iowa could spill her backstory to the two strangers my comms went up.

"Bring her back to base, Andy, we need your input on something." Elton said.

"Err, Iowa, bus is here." I told her.

"Oh, now? Really?" she sighed sadly. "Okay… thanks for showing me the vintage collection." she told the store owner, who waved back.

"Come back any time."

"I will!" she replied happily.

Once out of the store, I was more than ready to berate her for stating her actual name, but what the hell was she to do? It wasn't the worst thing ever, she seemed happy, and we did want her on our side at the end of the day.

I calmed down.

"So, I think that Garand looked good, but I might've gotten sold on the Colt thanks to mister Frank… when can I get it?" she asked.

I sighed.

"We'll train you later; something's happening back home."

 **Richard**

So, it turns out lunch with friends is a lot more fun when they're not all cuddling with their girlfriends. I don't mean to complain, but it kind of looks like I'm playing third wheel to three different couples. Wes is openly holding hands with his girlfriend, both of them are talking quietly, their faces inches away from each other as if their vision is so bad they can only see each other from _that_ distance. Cal and his girlfriend are a bit more relaxed, both eating their lunch and talking with one another, but they ignore everyone else, and finally Brady and his girlfriend are feeding each other. It's not that the girls don't talk to me, and honestly, if I had a girlfriend and she was having lunch with me, I'd be talking to her more than my friends. Although, it's _been_ getting out of hand at this point.

I don't really mind all that much, though, I just need to introduce an interesting subject.

"Hey, uh, guys, what would happen if fiction started bleeding into reality?"

"Huh?" Wes asked.

"Like, if characters and monsters from fiction suddenly started popping up in the real world." I said.

"Oh… well, that depends on which ones and how many." He answered quickly.

"You think the army can handle Goku or something?" I asked.

"Well, no, but I think we could handle something like the Covenant from Halo."

"Dude, the Covenant would mop the floor with a modern day army." Suddenly Brady spoke up in between chewing his food.

"What, nah, it's probably closer than you think."

"Is it, though?" I asked, egging them on.

"All we have to do is get Jeff- Stick a Virus Kill the Invaders- Goldblum and Will- Welcome to Earth- Smith to team up again!" he replied with a dumb look on his face. Does love make you stupid or something?

"But the sequel looks _awful_." his girlfriend said. Oh, I guess it doesn't.

"I liked the trailer." Cal and his girlfriend said in unison.

Regardless, this is nice. Just some friends talking and joking around, even if they're getting off subject, I can't help but enjoy my- what the hell is going on over there?

Off to the corner of the cafeteria, there's like ten girls surrounding a single table all seemingly entranced by something.

A single flow of blonde hair was suddenly made visible amongst the group.

"Uh… guys, what's that all about?" I asked my friends who were now arguing if a nuclear strike could kill a covenant ship.

To my surprise, Cal's girlfriend, Liza, spoke up.

"She's some girl who's an exchange student that showed up to take psychology today. She's pretty amazing."

"How so?" I asked.

"Oh, well, for starters she's younger than most of us, I think she skipped a couple of grades, and she's seemed really friendly. I didn't get to talk to her, though, but most of the girls in class did."

I glanced at the group again.

On the one hand, Misaka's warning of something weird going on was not something to be taken lightly. On the other hand, this could just be a girl from out of state joining the Illinois State University in March. That happened often, right?

I excused myself and walked over to the table. I noticed that they were showing the girl pictures of a group of what I'm assuming were pop singers.

"…and that's Joey, he's from Australia, but his parents moved here when he was little…" one of the girls said, pointing to the picture.

"My, my, isn't that interesting. Oh? Who's this?" the girl asked, as she turned to look in my direction.

I realized too late that I had zero rules of engagement.

"Hey, you're Dick, right?" one of the girls asked.

"Err… It's Richard, actually. I was just…" _Think, damn it!_ "…have we met before?" I asked the blonde girl.

She smiled politely.

"I don't think we have. Do you know anyone from West Virginia?" she asked.

I relaxed all of a sudden. I almost chuckled when she spoke up. I think I was just paranoid; this girl is clearly just a regular student. Her eyes are light brown, almost golden, but she didn't seem to have any weird star shaped irises or anything out of an anime. She was wearing regular clothing for a girl her age, nothing like the more outlandish stuff fictional characters wore.

"Oh, sorry, I guess not." I walked back to my friends who had devolved back to cuddling with their girlfriends.

Geez, the only single guy in the group leaves for thirty seconds and they stop-

"Oof! Sorry!"

"Ah, my mistake." A guy with dark haired apologized, and continued on his way.

I sat down by the table where Cal asked suddenly.

"So, you like her?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I thought I knew her from school." I sort of lied.

"Well, anyway, we decided that we're going for a beauty and the beast style wedding!" Brady's girlfriend declared suddenly.

I wanted to make a joke about Brady looking beastly during morning classes, but even that was below me. Also, I found it weird that she's talking about their wedding when they've only been together for a little more than a month. Every now and then I would glance at the crowd of girls surrounding… whatever her name was. I noticed that other than one guy with dark hair who had sat down not too far from her, no one had decided to seat _at_ the table, they were all standing, surrounding… whatever her name was.

I can't explain it but something felt off. But at the same time, honestly, why was I questioning her? It wasn't like she was a fictional character or anything; in fact she seemed to have a Virginia accent. Am I just worried that she looks suspiciously like another blonde I know?

Before I could question it any further, Blondie and her clique got up from the table and walked away, dark haired guy trailing after them.

Again, nothing about her felt off, so why the hell did I feel so uneasy all of a sudden?

"Richie Rich? You okay there?" Wes asked suddenly.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess I spaced out. Uh, does that girl remind anyone of anyone?" I stammered out.

"What?" they all asked.

"Sorry, does that blonde girl look familiar to any of you?"

"No, should she?"

I lay back in my chair.

"I don't know… maybe I'm seeing things."

Maybe it was a reminder that we're in the middle of a crisis. Right, I almost forgot! I had to send an email to Charlie, see if he can answer a question of mine. I whip out my phone and type it in.

" **Charlie, hello! It's Richard, from school! long time no see! So, I was on DeviantArt recently and I had some questions. Did you design a villain that kind of looked like a teenaged version of Sauron ? Just wondering. PM me?** **"**

Now we play the waiting game…

I had driven back to the base, giving the guards a keycard I had received, driving the car as if I belonged there. Which I didn't, technically, but I'd rather not give the team more work by heading off wherever.

Once at the warehouse I walked inside, noticing a strange scene.

"And… that's your voting license! You sure the picture's okay?" a soldier asked Iowa as he handed her a recently printed card.

"It's great! All that's left is for the Lieutenant to get me that uniform and I'll officially be in the US Navy again!" she said happily.

I glanced at dad who was sitting down next to another soldier and Misaka, studying a computer screen.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"Oh, hey, Rich… Iowa's getting her official documents printed because she wants to be back in the navy or something. We're just… well…" dad motioned to the computer, talking like he'd yet to get any sleep. I glanced at the monitor's upper corner, where all the main logs were supposed to be. Large red letters that read:

 ***At approximately 1246 hours three anomalies were recorded to have manifested within the state of Illinois, United States of America. _LOGGED***

Three anomalies recorded.

In one day.

The fact that the warehouse was even _slightly_ relaxed spoke leagues about the situation.

"What's the plan?" I asked the soldier.

"Wait and see. We've got teams wondering around." He said, somewhat on edge.

Aw, wait! They're just giving up? Well, I guess it makes some sense considering there's nothing they can do until they find whatever caused the anomalies, and hell, it's not like Chicago is on fire or something. But you'd think they'd be a bit less accepting.

"You didn't see anything weird at school?" Misaka asked.

"I thought I did during lunchtime, but it was just a girl from Virginia."

"What was weird about her?" she asked.

"I hadn't seen her before, but she's a student there."

"What does she study?"

I shrugged, earning a frown from her.

"What's her name?"

"I didn't ask… for some reason."

" _Some_ reason?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"I didn't really know her and she seemed nice, what, you expect me to ask her if she's real or not?"

"No, but considering we have all this _nothing_ going on right now, I think Bogart's got the right idea." Dad said.

"Idea?" I asked.

"He sent a team to scope out the university; they'll use radar to see if anyone there is secretly from an anime or something." Dad said.

Ah, that makes sense. Assuming they're peaceful it makes sense to just keeping an eye out for them in order to contact them later, hopefully they're willing to help us.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

Okay, so nothing in Oak Park. No radar anomalies, no radio anomalies, and no weirdos with physically impossible hairstyles.

Something's wrong here, as in, someone's screwing with us.

I considered possible safeguards to this, but there wasn't much we could do against something that teleported in and out of our cities whenever it wanted. But if it decided to attack…

I decided that I would get some heavy weapons delivered to the warehouse as a precaution. Bogart had sent his men to Illinois State University in order to follow up on the other recorded anomalies, but from what I was getting, there was little to go on there as well. All that meant for me was that there was no excuse for not getting Iowa what she wanted.

Reluctantly, I headed over to my CO's office and gave him the information I had from Iowa.

"She wants to join." he said.

I nodded.

"Well, she's old enough, and I can see she wants to serve...Okay, get her a uniform but make it clear that her orders are to remain under the agency's watchful eyes, and if she disobeys orders _once_ , she's done wearing it. This isn't official, lieutenant, this is us working with her as the United States Navy, not her being a soldier we send out to shell Iraq."

I nodded.

Iowa might not like that last part, but I was fine with the arrangement. Tell her she can wear our uniform and work with our troops, but keep her out of actual combat. I think it's a simple compromise. I headed over to a certain store and grabbed a blue uniform.

My phone rang, my wife asking me to pick up the groceries. Weird, after the fiasco that was yesterday with the dragons and the "fairies" today felt so normal. One of those more relaxed days, even with the unknown anomalies that we weren't sure had actually happened anymore.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

 **Richard**

"…so, nothing?"

"That I found. I wanted to interview him, though, so I sent him an email."

Bogart nodded after listening to what little information I had. Wish he was here earlier... or that he'd answered his phone at least, but better late than never.

"Well, we appreciate your cooperation. Keep me posted."

I couldn't help but smile as he walked away from the table. Felt pretty good being part of something like this. Maybe I could help them out with something after all, and maybe it would turn out that Charlie knows more than I do about this whole thing, including a possible solution.

"Here." a familiar voice said, dropping my laptop on the table.

Asian guy.

"Uh, thanks-" I had begun, but he cut me off.

"There's only a single burn on the inside of the screen that is so subtle I didn't even see it at first. I don't know how this works, but I think you're not telling the whole story!" he said, coming off as a bit angry, and getting the attention of the warehouse.

"You don't have to be so rude, you know." a certain chestnut haired girl said.

"I apologize, Miss Misaka, but I am only stating what I know, and what I know is that we have very little information to work with." He said, stopping suddenly, as if he'd had an epiphany, and walked away to a corner where the scientific team was comparing notes.

"Thanks..." I mumbled to the Chestnut haired girl.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it." she replied bashfully and went back to watching a colorful show on her tablet.

Dad approached me.

"He's a bit unwell, but he's been pretty helpful in adding theories and pointing out possible answers to how this whole thing could work. Granted, he's a bit socially awkward, but thanks for being patient with him."

I shrugged.

"You _are_ telling us everything, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm worried I could be forgetting something." I admitted, hiding my irritation.

 _No need to get angry at being a suspect, just work with the team and things will work out as long as you don't do something to incriminate yourself._

Just ignore how irritating it is to have a super genius that can barely socialize right call you a liar to your face. Just ignore that. I checked my laptop; it worked fine, and then turned to Misaka.

"Has the team found anything yet?"

She shook her head.

"I'll tag along a team and head for Chicago tomorrow, see if I find anything weird, but if whatever showed up vanished…" she looked worried.

I sighed.

"Yeah, this guy got the drop on us."

Once again, the only one who seemed to care free was Iowa, who was staring happily at her new Uniform. Her hair had been tied up into a ponytail, a navy cap had replaced her command center, and a dark Kevlar vest was worn above her blue US Navy battledress uniform. I had never a seen a girl happier to be in the military. With little information to go on, the situation warehouse didn't have as much activity as it'd had the previous day, and it felt kind of warm despite being a rushed multi agency response force.

I worried about what the edge lord was planning.

 **Charlie**

I sluggishly dropped my backpack by the table as I headed to the kitchen. I wouldn't know much about dimensional travel, parallel realities or whatever scientists called it. All I knew at the time was that I needed a re-supply for my favorite fleet girl. I had found a note earlier that made it clear my mom would be working late, but whatever; I knew how to cook ramen noodles.

I consider myself a man of culture, but ever since it became a meme, I can't really say that out loud. My humanities professor keeps telling me to appreciate other cultures besides Asia, and I'm sure I will sooner or later, but right now it's all I'm into.

Bakemonogatari, K-dramas like A Werewolf Boy and Faith, Ghost in the Shell, the freaking North Korean cartoon about the communist squirrels that have to fight against the capitalist wolves, I find all of that much more fulfilling than literally anything on American television right now. But that's not what this is about. I had seen the email from my old high school friend, but I was busy finishing a commission for someone. One would think my crappy style of drawing wouldn't attract anyone, but I had a decent following on DeviantArt, and I might as well draw what some of them asked in the comments. I was mostly busy with that aside from my own studies.

Well, that, and playing Kancolle. God, I love that game. The historical value of each fleet girl adds so much to each battle, knowing that most of them had either been sunk or used for spare iron during the war, the game wasn't about just protecting the oceans, it was about making sure these majestic ships reached their full potential, but also that they didn't repeat history. I was actually kind of irritated when they announced they'd be including the Iowa class next. I don't know, I always thought that the fleet girls were supposed to be reincarnations, therefore each ship had to have sunk at some point in real life, but the Iowa class battleships are sitting pretty as museums that can be recalled for services whenever. Yeah, include that in a game with a bunch of ships that died heroically serving their country.

"It is now 2200. Completely night time. Admiral, is it okay to take a break now?"

Ah, my favorite fleet girl… mom should be getting home soon, and I do have to finish that art, so I'll take her up on her suggestion. Not to sound creepy, but I wish they'd drawn Zuikaku a bit older in the anime. As I placed my phone down to charge on the table I couldn't help but notice that the screen flickered ever so slightly.

My phone at the time was a Samsung 6s, and while I had experienced my share of glitches, I hadn't seen anything like _that_. I went to grab it when the doorbell rang.

"Charlie, could you open up? I had to stop to get groceries. Can you help me?"

"Ah! Coming mom!" I said, sounding like a teenager, and maybe I was mentally, but I ran to help my mother with the groceries.

Thinking back on it now, I wish I hadn't ignored the strange glitch on my phone.

Thinking back, I wish I had taken it to a shop to get fixed.

Thinking back, I wish I had immediately gotten to reading Richard's message that night instead of getting distracted with everyday things.

But most of all, I wish that I'd never started drawing.

 **A/N: Thanks for being patient with me and reading this one; I'm not exactly happy with how I finished this chapter. Not much happened besides Iowa finding out about ISIS and the possibility that more characters have been displaced in our reality. I wanted to show how the other characters think and act on a "normal" day for them, so Richard's college day had a lot of focus, but I'm wondering if that was even necessary since he's still one of the major narrators and we know how he thinks, but I also wanted to show that he, as well as Anderson, has a life outside the story, and how they act on their own. Regardless, this chapter was mostly set up as the conflict starts to develop, since it's only been four days since Misaka arrived and only one day since Iowa arrived, I figured it made sense for things to relax for a little bit. So now we're going to be moving into the major conflict as more displaced characters start showing up, hopefully that will be better done. Once again, thank you so much for reading Erasure, and if there's anything you didn't like or think could be done better feel free to let me know so that I can improve both my writing and the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I Think I'll Trust you too**

* * *

A week.

An entire week and nothing! Bogart was way too busy with his search for the remaining signal, driving local and state police up a wall because all they were being told was to be on the lookout for suspicious individuals. Did he have any _idea_ how many "suspicious individuals" reside in Chicago, let alone the state of Illinois? I guess he did and this was all he could do to gain anything. Regardless, it made some amusing calls that were willfully broadcasted to whoever in the situation warehouse was curious by a certain chestnut haired girl, much to the chagrin of Bogart who didn't need the navy and central intelligence personnel giggling at what he had to work with.

 **Officer- "Uh, dispatch, I have suspicious individuals sighted near the park, you want me to confront them?"**

 **Dispatch- "Copy, can you describe the individuals?"**

 **Officer- "A bunch of weirdos in fur suits."**

 **Dispatch- "Can you confirm if… (static)?"**

 **Officer- "Dispatch, say again."**

 **Dispatch- "Please, disregard that last transmission."**

That had been the standard calls so far.

I had to move to the naval base, and thankfully my room is big enough and the WiFi works. School assignments were easier to handle then, especially with things going so quiet for a whole week.

Well, relatively quiet.

" **Morning**!" Iowa would greet everyone like that.

The few Marines sent to keep watch seemed delighted to be in the same area as her. Given the look of irritation on the Naval personnel, though, I think they were mostly offended whenever the blonde wore their uniform. I'll admit, Iowa could pull off the uniform, but I'd lying if I said she had the discipline of naval officers.

"Oh, and Rich, has your friend sent any response?" Bogart asked impatiently.

"No, sir, sorry."

He sighed, frustrated.

On bright side, some of the unknowns were being cleared up.

" _ **These dragons weren't going to survive very long. Examinations after the battle show that their skeletons were already breaking apart under their own weight. Odds are that if we had left them alone they would've collapsed by themselves."**_ A report by my dad's team had stated earlier, while analyzing and destroying the dragon carcasses was still a problem.

Well, that was comforting, knowing that the enemy couldn't just rely on giant monsters to do the job. Of course, that didn't mean he didn't have other means.

That is why this week long silence is so damn worrisome!

I had gotten my laptop back, so that was pretty good, being able to catch up to the series I watched and some university projects, but now I was wondering if there might have been another reason why I had my computer back.

"By the way, anything weird happen to you on-?" Bogart had begun to ask me if I had been sucked into the computer again, stopping when I shook my head.

The answer was no, obviously, but that made it clear that there were other reasons why I had it back.

He was eyeing through my internet history to see if the next person that popped into reality was from a show or video I had watched. So, as a precaution, I was making sure that I only watched slice of life shows or shows that didn't have a guy who could blow up the planet with his finger. I had also been worried about Charlie. Not answering my message after a week was worrisome so I sent a few extra emails, asking stuff like **"you there?** " and " **everything okay**?"

Nothing.

Unable to do much more, I grabbed my breakfast and headed for the door, only to be stopped by a certain chestnut haired girl who was accompanied by our Navy Lieutenant.

"Hey, can you keep an eye out during your classes?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…"

"Like if you see anything out of the ordinary."

 _It's a state university, there's "out of the ordinary" crap going on every day._

"Well, you'd have to be more specific." I replied.

"At this point we're considering raiding the place."

"Oh… Wait, what?"

"Look." Misaka handed me a paper.

On it were recorded instances of unidentified signals in my university. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. A few spikes in odd radio signals around my university, clearly the similar in type to the one recorded near Iowa's arrival site.

"These were picked up by two men the Navy sent to investigate, but the federal agents sent didn't find anybody."

"Maybe someone in the tech department is messing with some fancy radio?"

"We checked, and these are different. It doesn't help that Misaka and our radars detected multiple signals in the state last week, so we think that at least one more person came through." Anderson said.

"Well, I'll keep an eye out. Have you checked the security cameras?"

"Yeah, but we've found nothing suspicious. However, we have a trump card this time around."

"What's that?"

 **…**

"So… you ever been to a university?" I asked her as the chestnut haired girl buckled up in my Lancer's passenger seat.

"I've been around several schools back home, never in the US, though." she said smiling.

"Well, should be interesting for you then." I said, attempting to turn the keys.

The engine started up and shut down.

I rolled my eyes and tried again.

"Uh, here, let me-" she said, moving her hand to try using her electricity to jump start the old Lancer.

"Ah, that's okay, this car's a bit old, and it just needs the…" I didn't finish as I gave the old thing one more try and succeeded in turning the engine over. "See, there we go."

The drive over was uneventful, Misaka glancing around at the road as I focused on getting to class on time.

Although I did get curious about one thing…

"So… have you… read your series?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I've only skimmed a little bit of Misaki's page and read up on the sister's project…"

"Ah."

"I just… I don't know… it's weird, knowing things I shouldn't know yet… seeing my life as a story someone wrote means that most characters get an arc, including my enemies."

"You haven't read up on them?"

"I'm putting it off for later… I have to focus on stopping this villain before I can stop the others."

I nodded.

We didn't say much else until we were close to the university.

"Okay, so you go on with your normal day while I investigate the rest of the campus. If I see something weird, I'll give you a heads up, and if you see something weird, you give me a heads up. Remember that there's a few of Bogart's men still on campus?" she asked, fixing a small camera to her backpack's strap.

"Yeah, near the library. I'll be there from ten thirty until twelve. Maybe Charlie will finally respond."

"Alright, keep your phone on. Good luck." she said, hopping off the car.

"Go team…" I mumbled to myself as I went on my way.

Creative writing went on normally, but I didn't pay attention.

I now knew for a fact that there was _something_ weird going on around the campus, but nothing really felt off. I remembered that guy I bumped into last week, but I had seen him around since then, and there didn't seem to be anything weird about him, same for the mysterious new student that had made plenty of friends since she showed up.

Nothing really felt off except for how comfortable my friends had gotten with their pairs.

Cal was sitting on the corner on his phone, clearly distracted.

"…Isn't that correct, Cal?" the professor's voice cut into my own thoughts.

"Huh- what?" he slurred as he quickly hid his cell phone.

"Is it correct or incorrect that a reformed villain can often be a tool to explore the flaws of the heroes whilst writing a story?"

"Uh… yes." He said simply.

"Yes that's wrong or yes that's true?"

"Uh… yes."

"Good God…" I muttered under my breath as the rest of the class giggled.

"And you, Richard?"

Crap…

I hadn't been paying attention either…

"Uh… it… I think it can be a tool to explore the hero's faults." I answered.

"Yes, but why is that?"

And I'm screwed here. Yes, the answer is simple, yes I have an idea, but if I've learned one thing from high school it's that you don't shoot from the hip when it comes to giving an answer in front of a class.

I stayed quiet.

Our professor turned to the board.

"It adds to the story because this is a perfect opportunity in the story to show the heroes as something other than the main characters! Seeing the quote on quote good guys from the lenses of someone who isn't as gifted or perfect but is trying to do better can allow the writer to show that the heroes are also human, capable of making mistakes. For example, Marvel and DC comics love to write stories using their villains as protagonists, something which we will discuss later, but right now…"

 **...**

"A four hundred word essay on the basic hero versus villain trope… damn it all…" Cal muttered as we exited the classroom.

"The hell had you so distracted back there, anyway?"

"Man, Liza decided to get accepted into another state university." he said with a hint of frustration.

"Oh… sorry, man."

"Yeah… whatever." he said, storming off.

I frowned. I didn't know Liza all that well, but Cal's a good guy. We weren't _close_ friends, but I felt a little bad. A part of me felt guilty that I didn't feel worse and I had to wonder just what the hell is wrong with me?

I sighed and made my way to the library.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

I had to add extra sugar to my coffee as I sat down with the federal agents. We were all sitting down in front of one of the computers we had in the warehouse. We had a camera feed coming from our resident electric girl who was in the middle of analyzing the hallways of Illinois State, specifically the posters for events on the hallway's wall. A student would occasionally look at her but she would only wave at them.

Pretend to belong.

"Nothing?" I asked Bogart, who was emptying a packet of sugar free sweetener into his drink.

"Nothing. We've been watching her for the past hour and a half, and she hasn't detected anything weird, neither have our boys with the radar."

I sighed. A part of me wanted to say that maybe it was a coincidence, that this girl and our own tech team made an honest mistake, probably recorded something from the technology department. Another part of me was worried that we had someone deadly in the middle of a campus with not enough security to stop it.

"Sir, should we move to the boy's dormitory?" one of the FBI guys who was on site asked via radio.

"B-boys dorm? Would they let me in there at all?" the girl stammered.

"We could go in with our own equipment?" someone else suggested.

"Negative, proceed with Zapper, keep your eyes peeled and the radar active."

So the agents and Mikoto started the walk towards the dormitories. Again, I kept having a bad feeling in my gut. Yeah, unfamiliar territory and whatnot, but how many students had enrolled in the state university this year? Assuming it's a bit more than fifteen thousand kids enrolled give or take, that's thousands of people that could become collateral damage if whoever walks among them is a living nuke.

"I've contacted the general and he's got a few Air National Guard jets on standby." I told Bogart.

"Good."

I frowned.

"Should I order them to take off?"

Bogart looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just saying, having them in the air ready to-"

"Uh, Lieutenant, I know it's not my place, but I'd rather try to talk them down without bombers flying over my head. If they've been here for a whole week, then they may not be as dangerous as we thought." Electric girl said, turning her hidden camera to her mildly annoyed face.

"Couldn't' have said it better myself, kid. Andy, keep those jets grounded unless we know the threat level."

I nodded, hiding the fact that I was kind of miffed. Yeah, she's not wrong, but I would honestly prefer to have the air support ready and close by than give the enemy any extra time to kill or escape. But, like any good sailor, I shrugged and followed orders.

As the team and the electric girl made their way to the boy's campus, Mikoto stopped and whirled around, looking into a crowd.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I swear I saw something… ugh! There's too many people!" she said, annoyed.

"Can't you look for the signal you saw?"

"No, everyone's using a phone or listening to something… uh, maybe if I just…" she approached the crowd when one of Bogart's men walked up to her.

"Uh, listen, maybe we should look inside first?"

"What? I swear I saw something!"

I frowned.

"Look around in the crowd, but keep a low profile. The rest of you, check the dorms…" Bogart stated.

The team went and did that while the girl started scanning the crowd.

"Misaka, what exactly did you see?"

"I'm not sure, but it was a subtle signal… I can't see it anymore… I bet whoever's here is laughing about it from somewhere, too."

 **Richard**

"Still nothing." I mumbled to no one after logging into my email account, but Joan was there and she gladly commented.

"Well, maybe you could focus on your other work. Like looking at those cute girls?" she said, pointing at my browser's second tab which had the Kantai Collection wiki on standby.

"Yeah… what?" I didn't like the suggestive smirk she kept giving me.

"So… which one's your favorite?"

"None; I'm not into this stuff." I said as honestly as I could. Cute girls or not, this just wasn't my type of series. Yeah, okay, Kongou is freaking adorable, but I just can't see myself getting into the game, let alone the anime.

"Oh, yeah, you just like to _research_ it."

 _Hell yeah I have to research it! What if an abyssal shows up? Those things are terrifying!_

"Well, one of my friends keeps talking about it, and... um… bye?"

She had gotten up without a word and just walked away, taking her backpack with her.

I sighed, a little let down. It was a bit weird for her to just up and walk away. Maybe someone called her or something, cause she didn't look angry or anything. I kept reading information on the abyssal fleet. Destroyers, attack planes, torpedo bombers… are these even aliens? I wondered why the armed forces in the Kancolle world didn't just shoot them up.

Huh… some sort of force fields… well, okay, but if tiny versions of old World War 2 weapons can destroy them, wouldn't an anti-air auto cannons the navy puts on their ships do the same? Maybe, Kancolle doesn't take place in modern times?

"He's the only one?" someone asked across the table I was sitting on.

"Yes, one would think they wouldn't involve him."

"They're getting closer regardless. Let's just see what he has to say."

I ignored the pair and put on my headphones and clicked on some soothing piano music. I wondered about Iowa's occasional use of 40's slang. I figured that maybe the world of Kantai Collection could be an alternate 1950's where an alien race crashed on earth, advancing humanity decades, but forcing the oceans to turn into battlefields… made some sense in my mind, but I have no idea what a fan would say.

A soft hand tapped mine.

I looked dead into the eyes of a cute blonde haired girl.

"Uh- Hi? Are you lost?" I politely asked the obvious first year student. She returned a confused glance.

"Hm? You… oh, right. Sorry about that." she said, smiling as she pulled out a remote control of sorts. Weird, she pushed a button on it and I suddenly wondered my head itched and-

I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Oh… My-" I began but was cut off by the other person on the table.

"Don't bother panicking. It really gets us nowhere." A young man with purple eyes said.

"B-but- you're-" I breathed, rubbing my eyes. I _had_ seen these two around, wearing the casual clothing most kids wore. The guy wearing long jeans and a gray jacket, the girl wearing a similar getup only with a skirt over white leggings that had a strange web-like design on them. But I'd never given them a second glance for some reason.

"Richard, we don't really have time to waste here. Now, you can tell us what you know by yourself or… well, you probably know."

I glared at the blonde who kept a pleasant look on her face, as if this was just a regular conversation you'd have over a cup of tea.

"Yeah, you'll just force it out me, won't you, Misaki Shokuhou?"

The starry eyed girl returned a crooked smile. Why she had suddenly allowed me to recognize her was beyond me.

"And who the hell are _you_?" I turned to the slender man.

"Hm? You don't recognize me?"

"Well, you _look_ familiar." Dark hair, purple eyes, skinnier and taller than me, and clearly someone the girls would enjoy to watch, but that was describing plenty of characters.

He turned to the blonde, who nodded.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia. Now, what do you know about the man that brought us here?"

Oh, crap.

That's two characters that can use mind control. I'd wager Misaki is the bigger threat, but Lelouch's intelligence is just as unnerving. Imagine someone that could control whoever they wanted if just by looking at them. They could start and stop wars in an instant if they wanted to, get secrets from the best agents by simply inviting them to talk, and get you to kill yourself without laying a finger on you.

These were two people we did _not_ want fighting against us, and both of them clearly knew it.

"I'm afraid that I know as much as you probably do about him." I answered as I went for my phone, planning on getting them in contact with the team. Hey, they weren't really evil, maybe they'd join us.

"Ah, that isn't allowed." Misaki stated calmly as she pointed to my hand.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I can't exactly give you dirt on this edge lord, cause I don't exactly _know_ much about him."

"Not that you remember." The purple eyed man said.

"What? Don't believe me? She literally reads minds! Check!"

"Well you must know something we don't, why is it the government is keeping an eye on you?" he asked, in a tone that implied that he wanted to make me nervous by showing how much research he'd made in the short time he'd been here.

Pissed me off.

" _You_ probably know that already. How long have you been here?"

The blonde let out a sigh.

"Either he has some mind protections I can't see, or he's being honest." she said quietly.

"Well, I think that answers our questions…" he said with a slight hint of frustration.

The pair got up and began to walk away.

"Hey! Both of you can't-" I yelled as I got up after them.

The blonde grabbed my hand suddenly. She gave me a threatening look despite maintaining a pleasant smile as she got uncomfortably close to my face.

"Quiet now. You know what I can do to you and everyone on campus." she whispered.

Okay! This right here pisses me off! Oh, I _know_ the damn implications! I know she could tear all my recent memories to pieces, or make me her slave. The same goes for any human near her. But I've read up on her character, and if I understand one thing about her is that she doesn't trust anyone due to the people around her being manipulative pricks. So, I _know_ her threats of hurting innocents are just her bluffing, probably hoping I buy it and give the pair enough time to come up with a better plan. But all it did was piss me off!

Does she really think she has _any_ leverage here, in _this_ reality? All she's doing is delaying any _actual_ help the two of them could get!

I spoke up.

"Yeah? And if you're _half_ as smart as your page _says_ you are you know damn well what the US military will do to you the _second_ you try to use your ability to hurt one of us." I reminded her in a low voice.

She frowned, as if she had read my thought process and understood why I was so pissed off.

 _Sucks not being able to hide your intentions, huh?_

The second I finished that thought her brows flinched slightly as well as causing the moisture in my mouth to disappear instantly as I felt _something._

Lelouch split us up.

"I believe evacuating would be more beneficiary for us, Misaki." he said, looking at her.

She sighed, and nodded.

"What? No! Just come with us! We can-"

He looked me in the eyes.

"Finish your homework."

Oh, what a pretty bird…

Right, so I went to do my homework.

I overheard the master say something odd.

"You're sure he's not lying?"

"If he had any defenses against my ability I would've found them by now. Even if he was, I doubt it'll matter once they find out about their agents. I think we need more time before we trust them." His friend said.

Strange, but whatever; I had work to do.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"I've got it! I've got it this time!" the young girl yelled into the mic, earning a few stares from the other kids surrounding her.

"Go!" Bogart ordered her.

I held my phone in one hand, ready to order a squad of F-18s to take off, just in case. Several agents surrounded our monitor to see what progress we were making. She made it across the street only for one of Bogart's men to stand in front of her.

"Hey, you found something?"

"Yeah, library!" she replied, running past him.

Electric girl ran into the library, which had some guy closing it down.

"Uh- I need to go inside!" she said.

"Sorry. Closed." The guy said, as if there was nothing he could do.

"That's not what the schedule says!"

"Sorry. Closed." He repeated in a low, almost threatening voice.

I don't like this.

Bogart ordered his men to hurry over there and get the door open, but Mikoto had other ideas.

Affected by a barely visible string of electricity, the doors to the library opened up on their own as the guy closing the library whirled around in confusion. Mikoto ran inside just as the Bogart's guy arrived.

"Hey! Wait!" he shouted, for some reason.

"In here, come on!"

She ran up to the second floor which was eerily empty and quiet. She whirled around twice, getting her bearings, and then ran to the right side of the room.

As she turned a bookshelf she nearly bumped into a cute blonde girl and a skinny young man.

"YOU!" she shouted, pointing at the blonde.

"Oh, my. Looks like I've been found out." she said, smiling despite being surprised.

"Library, second floor, history section, NOW!" Bogart ordered his men.

"Mental Out… who's your friend?" Mikoto asked… Mental Out? The hell kind of name is that?

"Someone I can trust. And you? What are you doing in a university?" the girl apparently known as "Mental Out" replied.

"I can ask you the same thing."

"Oh, you know… studying, reading…" I saw her lip quiver ever so slightly before she gave a creepy smirk. "Ordering police and university students around." she admitted suddenly.

"Wait, what?" Bogart stammered. Misaka turned, and sighed. Behind her, one of Bogart's men was aiming his service pistol at her.

"What the hell are you doing-?" Bogart demanded, his guy didn't answer.

"Yeah, sounds like you. You did the same back home, didn't you?" I could feel the irritation in her voice as sparks appeared around her, messing up the camera feed slightly.

"Misaki…" the skinny guy warned.

"Oh relax. Mark, please put that away, I'm not in danger." she said, ordering the man, which he did immediately. Misaka then turned to the pair just as the blonde spoke up "Sorry about that. We were going to find out if these people can be trusted sooner or later. But clearly we have to find out now, unless you have a better plan?" the blonde asked, still smiling, only now with a despairing look.

"Alright, but this child, she's…?"

"Yes, she's that acquaintance of mine that doesn't belong here. You should probably release her friend."

"Wait what?" Mikoto asked.

We heard someone stammer nearby, and then a loud crash.

"DAMN IT!" a familiar voice shouted from not very far away.

Richard appeared a few seconds later, face beat red and out of breath, as he stopped behind the new additions to our world.

"Oh… I, uh… you found them." he said meekly as he approached the group.

"What did she mean by release you?" Mikoto asked.

"Uh, meet Lelouch something Britain… his ability is similar to Misaki's… that's all you need to know right now."

The skinny guy smiled.

"Lelouch." He said politely, extending his arm to shake her hand.

"So, you can also manipulate people's minds?" electric girl asked ignoring his gesture, earning a nod from Richard and a shrug from skinny guy.

"To an extent." he answered.

"Jesus… how do we fight against that?" Bogart asked, rubbing his eyes.

"A bullet, but I'm in no mood for killing two kids." I stated without thinking. I really gotta watch what I say.

"Well, what do we do then. If we bring Misaki here she'll know everything we know, and if she decides to help our mysterious dark knight, well, he'd have more of an upper hand than he does at this point."

Yeah, or the blonde could figure out everything and then manipulate _us_ from within for her own gains. Doubt we could just let Bogart's men come back here either. At least, not until we could clear them of whatever those two did to them.

"You have a safe house in Chicago, right?" the Marine General asked. He'd been quietly observing the video feed.

"Yeah." he said.

"Send the girl there, bring the boy here."

"Huh… alright, what's the plan?"

"Anderson, call one of the spooks and come with me outside, there's something you and you alone can know right now."

 **…**

 _Just talk, damn it._

My annoyed reflection was barely visible on the tablet's screen which displayed video feed of a certain telepath. The blonde was just eyeing the one way mirror. If she was outside, on a warm summer day, sitting at a café table, maybe waiting for a date, I would say she looks perfect.

But she wasn't at a café.

She was sitting on a most likely uncomfortable metal chair in a hastily set up interrogation room we had far away from the warehouse. Occasionally she would look right at the camera, and smile.

"She looks nothing like me." Iowa stated over my shoulder suddenly, glaring at my tablet.

 _Go away…_

"Did you help set up the M134s we got?" I asked the girl now wearing the navy uniform.

"Ah! They're here already?!"

"Outside. Go." I half ordered as she ran out the door. I would rather have her get familiar with our modern weapons, but I have no intention of having her even hold one of those. I had ordered the Marines to bring us a few M134s which we would add to our small patrol crafts, but my plan was to set at least one near the door in case something nasty showed up.

But despite the urgency, that was not the issue right now. Big issue number two was inside the warehouse, blindfolded. Big issue number one was currently only visible on my tablet.

"Alright, so… Britannia?" I heard Bogart ask the skinny boy sitting down next to us, a black blindfold covering both eyes, but other than that he could move around.

The kid merely nodded.

"I used to be one of its heirs, but you probably know almost everything about me, don't you? You want to know what I've been up to _now_."

"Yeah, I won't lie; plus, the two of you broke plenty of laws." I said, glancing at my tablet again.

"I understand. Forgive me, but neither of us was certain we could trust your little organization."

"I don't think either of you trust each other a whole lot." Bogart said.

"Of course not, but at the same time, we have to." He said with a smirk on his face.

"How did you two happen across each other?"

"Oh, we didn't."

I looked at the federal agent, worried. The boy took a breath before speaking confidently.

"All I remember was that I was chasing a cat around the school and then I woke up in a forest, not far from the university campus. I was approached by a strange man who claimed to have brought me into this world. He said that the girl in front of me had a power similar to mine, that she could read my mind and manipulate me if she wanted. Where I could only order others around, she could completely rewrite my being if she chose to. He implied that I could risk her doing all that, or utilize my Geass on her first."

"You didn't _try_ to order him around?"

"Sadly, he did not give me the opportunity, constantly keeping himself in the shadows, trying to show how strong he was… kind of like an immature kid desperate to prove himself."

He paused, smiling to himself. I bet this prick loves to monologue.

"I decided to risk it. She could make for an excellent ally. I waited a few minutes until she awoke. I was about to tell her about my power and that I knew about hers, but the man that approached me beat me to it. Before she could react, he informed her that this world was another, separate from our own, and that in truth, it was the cause of all our problems. He didn't really say anything more than that, at least, that was useful. Regardless, he left us there without any clues as to what we should do next, only implying that we had to succeed at something."

"How did you get Misaki to trust you?"

"I allowed her to use her power to read my mind, but I managed to convince her that our options were already limited. So, we both arrived at the conclusion that _not_ using our powers on each other would be mutually beneficial."

"That easy?" the federal agent asked.

"I doubt it, but we didn't have much of a choice since her using her ability on me risked limiting my own power, something neither of us wanted to risk. We made our way into the University and Misaki began researching this world via mind reading while making everyone think we were students. I convinced her to use the library to research the world; however after a few minutes there she decided to go take a class and we promised to meet up in the cafeteria later in the day. It was there that I noticed how different our world's history was."

Huh?

"You colonies gained your independence in the eighteenth century, Napoleon failed to hold Europe, and Britannia ultimately withered and died on its own."

Oh, I guess his story takes place in a world where the American Revolution failed… and Napoleon somehow came to power and held on apparently?

"Realizing that there was no Empire of Britannia in the American continent, I felt the need to research Geass, to confirm if it existed. That's when I understood what that individual meant when he claimed all our problems stemmed from this world."

"Wait, you found out about that on your own, what about Misaki?" I asked.

"That's where the story gets interesting, sir. See, I planned on informing her right away, and as I made my way to the library I discovered that she was secretly gaining allies, planting the idea in people's heads that they were actually longtime friends despite never meeting. As I approached her on the lunch table, I noticed that a young man attempting to talk to her, only to walk away after a moment." he said.

The young man smirked.

"Richard?"

"Yes… Misaki had probed his mind and suddenly discovered that her life, as well as the lives of the people she knew, was nothing but a story in this world, same as mine. This is when we found out about the agency that was keeping an eye on him, Mikoto, and Iowa. So we started planning for contingencies when the team you sent showed up later that day."

"You two manipulated my team?" he asked in order to confirm what happened.

"Yes, but no harm was done to them or their minds. I will not lie; your government did little to convince me of being trustworthy after reading the history books. Misaki should agree."

"Then why surrender?"

"Once she identified the girl with the chestnut colored hair, I realized there was little we could do. I doubt my Geass will work if she has mental protection, and even if it did if the enemy knows your limitations... Well, we're now cornered rats. You're the cat, waiting to pounce upon us, so the best option is to gamble that you've gotten better than the leaders of our respective worlds. So, have you or are you just another foe?"

"Christ Almighty… Could you _not_ talk like you're rehearsing for a soap opera?" I groaned.

"I apologize. I forget that the books described your English as simple." He said, _clearly_ taking jabs.

 _Alright, "heir", I see you've yet to be properly introduced to the real world._

"Look here, buddy, you gave us a scare and a half. For all we knew, we could've been dealing with a walking nuke in an area where our kids go to learn. We took a big gamble with you, but I know that if this was _your_ world, I bet the entire area would've been flattened, which is something we like to avoid. So _yes,_ I'd say we're better than your tyrant. Now, to make us even, I want you to take a gamble and drop whatever plan you have to assure mutual destruction and trust us." I whispered angrily.

The boy sighed.

"I apologize." he said, sounding honest enough, but that's not the point.

"I don't want an apology I want your trust and I want her trust. We can work to get you all home, but we need your help."

The smile faded.

"You want our help?"

I nodded.

"You do not even understand what you are dealing with, sir. I would assume if anyone was going to be making demands it would be us."

"And you want to get home, right? Even if we let you go, how will either of you go back or fix anything when the two of you understand as much of this science as we do?"

Silence, but his expression was impossible to read.

"Yeah, we don't understand all this either, but my job is to keep these people safe, including you unless you decide to go against us. I don't know what you read in the history books, but we do value the lives of our people and we do what we can to make sure they're safe. I take it you're a smart man, Lelouch. This is just a situation you couldn't have predicted. But as a smart man, you know that helping us gives you a chance to return and guaranteed protection, while joining that man doesn't guarantee anything."

"So, what you're saying is join you or die." how did he say something like _that_ with a confidence that surpassed _mine_?

"You'll only die if you attack us. Did you read up on the Persian Gulf War?"

"Perhaps I did." he sighed, deep in thought. If I'm not mistaken he isn't the best improviser, but I could be wrong. Regardless, I highly doubted this was going according to whatever plan he might've come up with in less than a week.

"Well, you _could_ also go on your own, we can give you a few ID cards and you can forget you were ever part of this if you don't mind being monitored, but then you won't really be able to go home, at least, for certain." Bogart added passively.

"May I take my blindfold off? I have a lens I can use."

I looked at Bogart, he raised an eyebrow.

"No tricks?"

"You have my word."

"Alright, go ahead."

Blindfold off, the boy looked around.

"This is all your mighty nation can bring to bear for a war against an enemy that shouldn't exist?" he asked lightheartedly I guess.

"It's more than enough to kick your people off the country…" I muttered.

"No, I see what you mean… I'll work with you, at least until I can confront this man. Then it depends on what the truth reveals."

I looked at him.

"I'm being honest."

Well, better than a liar waiting to betray us. But all that told us was that we had to keep more of an eye on him.

I shrugged at Bogart, who looked just as unsure as I was.

"Well, he didn't hurt anyone." He stated.

"Yeah, stealing people's free will, manipulating federal agents, and half a dozen other things that could've gone wrong; Yeah, I'd let him go, too." I said sarcastically.

"Point taken, you have to stay right here, you understand? We'll give you a room and you're not under arrest, but you are going to be under surveillance for a while." he said, turning to the skinny kid.

He nodded.

Well, whatever. I was much more worried about the girl. We had a plan, and it relied on the CIA spook we had there instead of Bogart's men.

"Alright, authorize the questioning." Bogart told a lady on the table with the monitor.

 **Elton**

No, not my real name, I won't be using that here.

You know, Central Intelligence, not as crazy as the movies always claim, and I should know. All I ever watched with my dad was the Jack Ryan movies and other Hollywood thrillers that had the agency being this all knowing entity work to fight something or the other. Real life is much, much more boring.

To give you an idea, when a threat that could potentially destroy our country merely by existing was confirmed a little more than a week ago, all the agency could do was get a couple of guys to help smooth things over with the other involved agencies. We couldn't even get a safe house to use right away and had to rely on the State's military presence over our own. We had managed to get more resources and manpower over the course of the last week, but even then the _one_ guy they got to interview someone who can read and control people's minds was _me._

Why?

The optimistic part of me wanted to think that it was because I was actually staying not too far from the FBI's safe house, and could get there quicker.

The other part of me figured that the reason was leverage.

I'm not some high level guy, but I know my fair share of secrets that could land you in… let's just say "a fair bit of trouble". If this girl read my mind, she'd instantly become a security risk and give us the excuse to keep her in a hole somewhere in Alaska for the rest of her miserable life.

If she was smart, she'd realize soon what the plan would be, but I had very little idea on the rest of the plan, or if there was more to it. I just had my orders.

Once at the house, I noticed that there was a big problem.

Two FBI agents were keeping an eye on four other men who were tied up, looking rather depressed.

"What happened to them?"

"Brainwashing, I guess. We were ordered to keep an eye on them in case they try breaking our resident star out of here." one of them said.

I nodded, and walked over to the slightly open door that leads to the basement.

"Sir, she's not evil. Just thought I'd let you know." one of them said.

I ignored him and went down the stairs. At the bottom rested a one way mirror and wooden wall that separated the interrogation room from the observation hall. She glanced at me through the mirror, which some might consider unsettling, but over time it loses its luster, trust me.

I opened the door inside, and immediately felt my head itch slightly.

She spoke my name.

"I was told you could read minds." I told her.

She gave me a smile that suggested she'd seen a lot more than she should for her age.

"My, oh my, you're with the CIA. I won't look into your secrets. Can't have you people trying to kill me right now, can I?" she said in a playful tone.

"Well, simply reading my mind would be enough of a security risk to lock you up. So, Misaki Shokuhou, fifth ranked level five of Academy City. You don't exist here." I said, smiling politely.

"Neither do Espers or Academy City, so Misaka and I are the only ones that can even be studied by you, so I'm assuming you're here to convince me to join you, maybe get my consent for experimentation?"

Oh, she didn't lie when she said she wouldn't look into my secrets, she would've seen the order if she had.

Interesting.

"Is that what you think I want?"

"I'm certain your bosses would love to have me as an asset. I can get the entire world to bow to the U-S of A if you give me enough time."

"Your wiki page does say your ability has a wide range of uses. But, I take it _you_ don't want that, right?"

Her smile darkened.

"Oh, my. How cruel of you." she said, staring at the ground.

"Cruel?"

"What do _you_ want from me?" she asked darkly. As if all we wanted was her ability.

I stayed quiet.

"What do your leaders want from me?"

"I guess we want you to _not_ try to take us down by melting our brains or something. I'll admit, your powers are quite intimidating."

"Oh, how cute, weren't your people the ones trying to experiment with brainwashing and telepathy. Your agency has wanted something like me for years, hasn't it?"

"Yup, I'd bet my bosses would be ecstatic if they had a weapon like you. You afraid we'll use your ability for evil?"

She had yet to read my mind, and the fact that she's purposefully avoiding it is telling of her fears.

"Illegal invasions, assassinations, coups, and plenty of other crimes, tell me _why_ I should trust you to not use my ability for evil?"

"You can't. I don't know about my superiors, but a power like yours is quite dangerous for us. I wouldn't blame them if they bombed the building should you actually threaten them… but that's not what we want."

"Oh? So tell me, what do you want?" she asked, smiling.

I looked right at her, the stars in her eyes are a genuinely odd thing, but other than that she looks about the age of my brother's kid.

She'd yet to attempt using her power to manipulate me.

That needed to change.

"Okay, Misaki, off the record, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions in my mind. Answer yes or no, okay?"

"Oh my, you want me to uncover your secrets, don't you?" despite the pleasant look, her eyes glared daggers at me.

Not important.

 _Were you planning on seeing what we did with you in order to decide whether or not you'll join us?_

She stayed quiet.

 _It's okay, you can answer._

Nothing.

 _Just talk, I want full transparency here. We want you on our team, Misaki._

"It's a trap, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

 _No, relax. You don't have to be afraid of-_

She slammed her hand on the table.

"Quiet, please." she ordered with a startling calmness that hid her stress. In an intimidatingly calm voice she said "I know they gave you instructions to think the questions. I know they sent them via the fax machine you have in your car. I know you read up on my page and know about my past. I know _you_ _know_ they sent you these orders to have me read your mind and see something I shouldn't so that they have to lock me up. I know how this works, so... just do what you have to do." she said almost dissmissively.

I winced at the reaction from the teenager.

"You read deeper into it than you had to."

"It only makes sense." she said, nodding slowly.

"Yet you don't want to help us?"

"No, and I already know way too much for you to let me go. Send me to a hole in Alaska and cut me open if you want, I won't interfere. Those agents aren't under my control anymore. I bet Lelouch told you everything you needed to know, anyway." she sighed with little emotion.

"I see. Even if we cut you open you could try putting a mental bomb on yourself and forget a lot of secrets we might extract from you otherwise. You think doing this will ensure the least amount of suffering on anyone, is that it? Hurt yourself in order to deprive us of the information we need in order to weaponize your ability?"

She didn't answer, choosing to keep her gaze on the table's surface.

I stared at her for a bit before looking at my watch. I'd barely been in here a couple of minutes and yet I doubted I could get much out of her.

"I'm sorry for what you went through." I replied before getting up to call the FOB. Behind me, the young blonde glanced sadly at a small whistle in her hands.

I called the warehouse.

"Yeah, y'all saw the whole exchange, right?"

"Yeah…" Bogart responded on the other line.

"What do I do now?"

"We're sending a person to pick her up."

"You're not going to _actually_ bury her or something, right?" a part of me expected the possibility, but this still felt a little harsh.

"Don't worry about it. We'll let you know soon enough."

Can't stand how much that sounded like he was reading a card. I had sometimes heard the horror stories from my colleagues. When I said earlier that the CIA wasn't as crazy as the movies put it I meant the glamorous stuff like all the crazy gadgets. State side wasn't like the Middle East, though. Child bombers, torture, rape, and all the worst things humans can do, and you have small pockets of American agents making their way through that in order to find a person of interest that needs to be extracted, captured, or eliminated. Sometimes you had to kill a kid or two in order to get through that.

Yeah, I guess I wouldn't trust us either if I read up on the messed up stuff we'd done before.

Regardless, I hoped she wasn't killed for her existence.

 **Richard**

After getting examined I had actually kind of wanted to go a second round with the two mind controllers, only to find Lelouch sitting down with Bogart and Lieutenant Anderson and an angry looking Misaka staring at her tablet.

I saw the chestnut haired girl storm out the warehouse.

Well, maybe she just needs some space; I mean she probably found out something bad… or maybe…

Ugh!

It's not that I don't want to help her! I really do want to do what I can, but I can't do much as one guy! Regardless, I encountered her first, and I'm the only one here that has actually watched the show and not just read the Wiki page. With some reluctance I walked after her.

Outside, Iowa was chatting with some Marines while cleaning the pieces to a scary looking machine gun.

Misaka was resting by the warehouse's wall, staring at the lake. I was glad she wasn't just crying or angrily shooting stuff with her electricity.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

She turned to me, a hint of betrayal in her eyes.

"She knew… about the Sisters. At least… she met and even befriended a prototype of them. Not once did it occur to her to ask me about it? Not once did she ask for help with her own problems? And that's not even mentioning her relationship with that Idiot..."

Ah, she read Misaki's wiki in its entirety. On the one hand, good; she doesn't seem angry about it, but now she probably has a hundred questions.

"Distrust…" I suggested.

"…ugh, I can't stand her!" she groaned before backtracking. "No, that's too simplistic. I can't stand the higher ups of Academy City. I can't stand how far they keep going in order to get what they want. When I get home I'll make sure the Kihara's never even come to power!" she said, looking at me with that look of determination she's known for.

I nodded before turning to glance at Iowa.

"So… Now what'd you think of her?" I asked.

"I think… I think Misaki's not as obnoxious as I thought… I wish she'd just let me help her. Maybe we could fix his brain somehow, get him to remember her, or _something_. I just don't like her keeping to herself like that. Gah, I wish I'd noticed sooner!" she excalimed, slumping against the wall.

"Yeah, I know. But don't be too hard on yourself, if we could all read each other's life story the world would be a bit simpler."

God, that was cheesy, but what else could I say?

"Maybe… what's the plan with her now? The Lieutenant is staying quiet about the whole thing, and nothing's been updated on the investigation's records…"

"I don't know."

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

This is a terrible plan.

God almighty this is a terrible plan!

"Did you get the team to escort the car?" the Marine general asked as he painted a number on a door.

"Yeah, for all intents and purposes it looks like we're taking her to an isolated place." I said, glancing at my phone's clock.

We had a few minutes.

"Well, she'll figure out where she's heading soon enough. Do you think you're capable of doing this?"

"Do the Marines at the entrance know what they're doing?"

"All they know is that they're escorting a girl to a numbered room."

Good enough.

"Well, general, I'll do what I must. No one else knows?"

"Bogart and the higher ups, but he's already with them."

Good, the general should join them shortly.

"Speaking of, I should get going. You think this will work?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Well, I'm thankful for your honesty. Good luck Lieutenant."

And with that, I had to play the waiting game. Misaki would arrive at the opposite end of the warehouse, right at the second entrance to the lower level. It would almost look like she was heading to a laboratory or a prison. Our hope was that she'd be so distracted that she would ignore where she was entirely, but I doubted that would work.

The time read 6:25 in the afternoon and the individual arrived.

I kept myself out of the warehouse, watching the feed from the single security camera in the lower hallway. Two heavily armed US Marines would meet her at the opposite entrance and escort her to her room. Neither of them knew what was happening or who they were escorting, just that they had to escort her and that they weren't allowed to talk to her.

Misaki looked the same as when we encountered her at the library earlier that day, but her whole demeanor was one of defeat, head down, shoulders slumped. As if she had just given up on everything. Knowing what she'd gone through, it was hard to look at.

The two marines escorted her to room #6 and one of the men opened the door for her.

Showtime.

I walked down the hallway and dismissed the Marines, both of whom looked unsure as hell. Yeah, I'd be weirded out if a Marine _general_ brought us out here to escort a single blonde haired girl to a room under a warehouse that looked abandoned only to be met by a Navy Lieutenant who didn't answer any questions.

The more confused look, however, came from her.

I didn't really say anything; I just sort of stood there for a minute.

"…I thought… you wanted… I think you're cruel." she muttered.

I shrugged.

"I do hope it's at least comfortable, we can't get too much other than the bare basics here."

"Why?"

"Oh, well, the budget-"

"Holding the idiot ball won't help you here. You know how dangerous I am." she said in a dark tone.

I ignored it.

"Well, yeah, but whatever. We'll keep you here at least until we give you some working IDs. Then you can go off on your own if you want."

She blinked, probably surprised I was being honest.

"Of course, the higher ups would prefer it if you stuck with us, cause not only will that be a great help, we could send you back home."

She stayed silent.

"I do hope you believe me when I say that we _do_ want to help you."

She scoffed.

"Yeah, what's in it for you?"

"Well, duh, you could help us stop whatever this dark knight is planning, but only if you want to. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." I replied courtly.

She looked at me with some confusion.

"You… know what I'm capable of."

"Oh, _don't_ mistake our kindness for weakness. We're placing a great deal of trust in you not taking over the entire warehouse and siding with the dark knight, whoever he is, but if you were to try that…" I glanced at the ceiling. Just above us were the Marines, sailors, government agents and egg heads, but so were Misaka, Lelouch, and Iowa.

Even if she took control of everyone here and somehow managed to overwhelm Misaka, a singular airstrike would also solve the issue. Yeah, most of us would be dead, but it wasn't like we didn't have other informed people stationed elsewhere, and our research was available for anyone that knew the password and she couldn't just delete it without triggering some alarms.

But she could do a lot of damage.

 _Too much._

"Regardless, we're willing to trust you. Not because we read your wiki page, or because we want to weaponize your ability, but because we're not the sick bastards that run your world. You'd rather risk suffering so that we wouldn't weaponize your ability to hurt others. Would we really be the good guys if we tortured you over that? We _want_ people like you to help us do this the right way, but you'd need to trust us as well."

She stayed quiet, probably trying to see if I was lying or not. I couldn't blame her, what with the lifetime of manipulation by scientists after all.

"So, what'd you say? We're not your hero, but do you think you can give us a chance?"

She didn't react, simply turning around and climbing onto the bed we'd set up without a word.

I stood by the door for a second, half expecting her to say something, but she didn't. I guessed she just needed some space.

"Well, if you need anything feel free to come upstairs. Want me to turn off the light?"

"You have my bag with the remotes, correct?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, actually, sorry, but we can't give it back just-"

"I know, but in it there's one remote that's secretly a recorder." she said, turning to look at me. "I doubt it'll help much, but I recorded a part of the conversation with this… knight."

"That's… thank you. It's good to know." I replied, caught off guard by her information. "Is there anything I can get you?" I asked courtly.

"No, thank you. I'll just stay here for a little bit." she answered quietly.

I nodded and gently closed the door before gunning it down the hall and up the stairs.

"Richard!" I said a bit too loudly as I made it to the main warehouse.

"Yes?" the two Richards replied.

"Egg head! Her bag, there's a remote there that's secretly a recorder! She says she taped her conversation with the dark knight!" I shot off as fast as I could.

Without skipping a beat, the older man opened the white purse and began looking through the remotes.

I noticed that Misaka seemed to have some objections, not that she was able to express them at the moment.

 **Richard**

"Ah- uh- you shouldn't… ohhh…" the chestnut haired girl groaned as she tried to object to the technical breach of privacy that was the search through Misaki's purse.

"Don't worry, I think they're only looking for the remotes." I answered, trying to calm her down.

"Interesting, I should've known she'd record it." the new addition to the table mused.

A part of me didn't like him. He moved and talked like he owned the place, kind of. Okay, you ever meet a guy that's not a jerk or even evil looking, but you just see him and think to yourself "Yeah, that's a James Bond villain right there" or something like that? That was my impression with Lelouch. I guess he isn't purely evil, but his whole calm demeanor is just unsettling. Plus his purple eyes look more off than Iowa's.

Oh, yeah, now we have _two_ blondes with stars in their irises…

Damn it all.

"I think… is this it?" my dad asked, holding a small remote control looking box in his hands. He pressed it up to his ear and Lieutenant Anderson walked over to listen to it.

They nodded after a second and dad moved it to the center of the warehouse so most people could hear whatever had been recorded.

Slightly muffled, but still audible, we heard a strangely electric voice.

"…world of gods that entertain themselves with the suffering of others."

"Ah, yes, that's the man that talks like an angry child." Lelouch said, smiling for some reason.

Misaka immediately hushed him.

"I see, I see. And you brought me here?" Misaki's softer voice was heard.

"Yes, as well as the young man over there. The two of you hold a similar power, and I'm sure you can complement each other on that front."

"Why did you bring us here?" she asked.

"This world is the root of all your worlds' problems. Success here means success for your world."

There was a kind of "fwoosh" sound and things went quiet.

"Well that tells us nothing. It only confirms what you said earlier." Lieutenant Anderson said, turning to Lelouch.

"Actually if you pay attention, you'll realize that it does say something." My dad said.

Huh?

"He seemed to be describing this world as a place where gods entertain themselves with suffering."

"That is correct. I believe he was trying to explain how all our lives are stories here." Lelouch said.

"But then he said that success here means success for your worlds. That tells us something, right?"

"You think he wants to save the other stories by making each world collide with ours?" Anderson asked.

"Maybe… or maybe he wants them to get the authors on board to fix things for their stories?"

"If that's his plan, then how come when we first saw him he ordered me to kill one of you?" Misaka asked.

"I don't know. All this does is raise more questions as to his intentions." Dad admitted.

"Well, at least you know one thing." the guy that shouldn't exist said.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" I asked.

"That he _wants_ something. Knowing that tells you that whatever he wants, he'll try to get it. Therefore, we can expect him to act first."

Everyone turned to look at the purple eyes teenager.

"Yeah, thanks for that input." Dad said sarcastically.

He chuckled.

"Hey, hold on, Misaki can read minds, right? Didn't she try to read this guy?"

"I did. I couldn't. It was like he wasn't there." A tired voice came from the stairs. Misaki Shokuhou stood there, looking tired for a second before smiling and speaking up.

"But I think if you catch him I could try to break past his defenses. It should be theoretically possible, and I'm most certain no one else is as qualified." she added with a small amount of confidence in her voice.

Well, theoretically Lelouch should be just as if not _more_ qualified to get him to talk assuming his Geass bypasses what her ability considers "defenses" but what do I know?

I noticed the Lieutenant smiled at her a bit and I guessed that was confirmation that she'd be on our team now. I glanced at Misaka who looked uncertain, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, that's good to know... now we only need him to show up." my dad stated as the entrance doors swung open suddenly.

"Lieutenant, Lieutenant! I finished cleaning the new patrol ships!" Iowa declared, walking through the front door pausing as she made visual contact with the blonde.

Everyone went back to doing their thing, dad with logging the remotes, Anderson went over to talk to Misaki, and I turned back to my computer to finish typing up an investigative essay for history.

"So, I guess she's helping us out now, huh?" Misaka asked quietly.

"Worried?" I asked.

"More glad than anything. But I'm a bit concerned about whether we'll work well together, even if we do in my spin off."

"Uh, hey! That's the mind reader chick!" Iowa said, as she ran up to the table.

"Well, yeah, what's the matter?" Misaka asked.

"Ah… I figured they'd keep her far away from the warehouse since she could easily become a security risk."

"None of that, now, miss Pax Americana. I fully believe she'd dedicate herself entirely if it means going back." Lelouch said, surprising me quite a bit.

"Pax Americana? Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Iowa asked, genuinely unsure if the term was derogatory or not.

"I'll be calling you that from now on, so make of it what you will." he said, scrolling through my cell phone. I had lent it to him so he could read his show's wiki, though he'd probably done it by now and I think he was just reading up on current news.

"Oh? That's fine! How about I call you… um… I'll get back to you on that." she said, walking away.

I was just adding the last source when she returned with Misaki and the Lieutenant.

"And these are the ones on the displaced team. Except Rich, he's just stuck with us." she said, smiling.

I glanced at Misaki, who simply nodded, and nervously turned to Misaka.

"Misaka… I'm-"

"Ah, save the apology. Just stop being ultra-secretive and stuff. You could've asked for help back then, but… I understand why you wouldn't. It's not like I blame you." she said calmly and sounding surprisingly mature.

Misaki seemed to be slightly affected by that. Since she's been so used to reading people's minds and seeing the worst of humanity, I can't blame her surprise.

"Well, I'll go report to the higher ups. Rich, you okay here?"

"Yes sir." I said.

He nodded, patted Misaki's shoulder, and left.

Oh, sure, just leave me in charge of a bunch of super powered teenagers, no biggie. Well, whatever. There's like fifteen guys here that are trained killers and I'm about 90% certain most adults here are armed.

"Well, Iowa… you're a fleet girl?" Misaki said after a minute.

"Yup! You, know, Misaka said I reminded her of you, but I can't see the similarity."

Misaki turned to Misaka.

"She does?" she asked her.

"Look at her eyes! You both must've come from the same family line or something!" she exclaimed.

"But Misaka, she's clearly younger." Iowa said.

" _Maybe_ , but other the two of you could still be related! I will stand by that hypothesis until proven wrong!"

Misaki actually laughed at that.

I glanced briefly at the two blondes. Okay, they're similar, but Iowa's hair is clearly shorter and more unkempt than Misaki's. But other than that and their heights, yeah, not a whole lot of differences.

As the girls seemed to start forming _some_ kind of friendship, Lelouch approached my side of the table and looked at my work.

"Roman Legions… What's this essay about?" he asked me in a bored tone.

"Uh, the class had to pick a historical empire from ancient times and why it was the best. I picked the Romans."

"Any particular reason you chose the Romans?" he asked, interested.

"They're the most advanced choice and could conquer all the other empires before it." I replied.

"Hmm, interesting." he said in a tone that I'm pretty sure _wasn't_ meant to sound condescending but came off as condescending anyway.

I needed a break.

"Does anyone have a chessboard?" I called out.

"Yeah, why?" an agent replied.

"Can I use it?"

"Uh, sure." he said, grabbing it from his desk.

"You play chess or something, right?" I asked the dark haired teen.

"I enjoy it." he answered as a creepy smile appeared on his face.

"Don't smirk, I actually played a fair bit in my last year of high school, so…"

"Alright, Richard, I'll set up the board. Show me your best." he said in an over the top tone, although at least this time it sounded like he said it ironically.

As I was about to get up, I saw an alert on my computer that showed that I had a new message.

Charlie.

I clicked it immediately and read the short message.

" **Fam going to Chicago for my dad's spring vacation; meet you then?"**

I would prefer it if he just answered my damned question earlier, but sure, I can wait a bit.

Misaki looked at me as I approached the table in which Lelouch set up the chess board.

My head itched a bit and then I heard it.

" _Sorry for earlier."_ her voice said inside my mind.

I turned to look at her.

She glanced in my direction once before turning back to Misaka who seemed to be arguing with Iowa about something or the other.

Whatever, no one was hurt, Misaka had made up with Misaki and now we had two incredibly powerful individuals who were helping us. Yeah, I wondered what the edge lord's plan was, but what could he do against a guy who could order anyone around and a girl who can read people's minds?

"Oh, hey! Those two are going to play Chess!" Iowa said loudly.

"Huh? Oh... what, you like Chess?" Misaka asked.

"Not a lot, but I want to see who's the better strategist. My money's on Richard because screw the Royals!"

"Aw, thanks."

I felt a bit of confidence as I went to sit down to play. I didn't show it, though. It's always better to look humble and- why is Misaki grinning at me?

Oh yeah, she can read minds.

Well, whatever. I know this guy is good at Chess so I better play to win.

I sat down behind the white chess pieces and promptly got the snot beaten out of me after six moves.

"Check and Mate." Lelouch said in an insufferable tone.

It would be more bearable if a certain blonde wasn't laughing so much at my failures.

I turned to tell her off when her voice came into my head again.

And as annoyed as I was, it was one of those sentences that cancel any irritation simply due to who it was coming from. Misaka had seen some of the darkness in the world, but Misaki had lived with it for so long I remember reading that she had been so depressed she'd considered using her power on herself. Maybe it was just another way of apologizing for having used her powers on me, but it meant a lot regardless. I also wondered what kind of black magic the lieutenant must've worked in order to get her to relax this much.

" _I think I'll trust you too."_

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? I wondered how Misaki would operate if she didn't have to deal with the dangers of Academy City's "scientists", so hopefully she can add something cool to the story while staying in character. Lelouch is probably the one who'll be acting more, though. I think someone like him could do a whole lot in this setting, especially if Misaki backs him given how similar their powers can be. Other than that, YES! Just 28 days until Index III! I wanted to release this for the 30 day countdown, but these chapters take a while to proof read. Anyway, I'll try to upload chapter six by next week as well, but I'll admit that it may take a little longer. Regardless, thank you so much for reading Erasure, I hope you enjoyed it. As always, reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated and if there was anything you didn't like or would like done better feel free to let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

" **If you want peace, prepare for war."**

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

So it worked. At least, I thought it did. Having Misaki trusting us and Lelouch agreeing to be on our team was probably as good a result we could get. Even if the latter could potentially switch sides, we were amassing a fairly formidable force of visitors that shouldn't exist in our world. Never thought I'd have to plan for that, but no one really expected fiction to pop up in reality either. Regardless, we had plenty of work to do even now and the men in charge needed to give me orders.

There were some people chuckling when we made it to the rec room of the Navy base.

"You just missed your son get humiliated at a game of chess." The Marine's general said, smiling while looking at the biologists that had walked with me. They had probably been watching the whole thing from security cameras on the main room.

"You did well out there. Misaki seems to be more than willing to work with us without… you know... manipulating us." Bogart said.

"Well, she just needed to know that we weren't out to use her or anything that hellhole of a city does." I replied. A part of me wanted to ram a few nukes into the city's directory for their actions. But Macarthur wanted to nuke the Chinese, and God knows how that worked out for him.

"I still say she's a security risk, but if she has no interest in using it against us and we keep her under a tight lid, I guess it's acceptable." My CO added.

The idea of Misaki running around with her ability without any restrictions was a nightmare on its own, but thankfully we'd now be keeping our senior officers far away from the warehouse and her remotes would be kept inside a safe only a few of us knew the combination to. I turned to the older Richard.

"Your kid was affected both by Misaki and Lelouch, he okay?"

"Nothing abnormal came up on the scans, and other than being mildly irritated with the two, he seems unaffected." He answered calmly.

Ah yes, _mildly_ irritated _._ He seemed ready to tear the two teens to shreds when he showed up at the library, but he'd calmed down rather fast once the situation was under control.

"Maybe we should move him back to our house since it's getting crowded on the underground floors." He recommended.

"Negative, it'd be better to keep him nearby. No telling what might happen today or tomorrow right now." Bogart replied.

Richard nodded, but a certain young man wasn't satisfied.

"I still don't understand why you're all so soft on him. He is the only one to get sucked into a computer, no one finds that suspicious?"

I did my best not to sigh at the young biologist. He wasn't a bad kid or anything, but there are pros and cons to being incredibly honest, and this guy didn't seem to grasp that all too well. Yes, it was weird, but what did we have to go on? His old drawings hadn't given us anything yet.

"Well, it's odd, but what do you think he did? Create a machine all by himself?" Richard asked.

The kid sighed.

"Alright, I admit it's not something we can prove easily, but I say that man is responsible for this mess. Not saying he's evil, just saying that when it gets confirmed you all owe me a hundred dollars."

 _Since when was this thing a bet?_

Older Richard ignored that and glanced in my direction.

"So, what are you planning on doing with them now? More show up we'll have to start putting them in pairs or move somewhere."

"We can get some tents or something. Sleeping quarters aren't the biggest problem right now. Any idea on what this knight of ours wants?"

"That whole _victory here_ part of his speech felt telling, but we'd have to ask him ourselves at this point." Richard answered.

"This guy's an enigma… he has the power to bring super powered characters from fiction into existence and all he's done up till now that was even threatening was sending a bunch of dragons to the Great Basin Dessert. Logic suggests he's planning _something_ , but this all feels insanely disorganized." The Marine General stated.

"I'd say it is incredibly disorganized. How come we've yet to see any similar incidents going on worldwide? You'd think England or any NATO country would've reported something if this was a worldwide phenomenon, and our guys in Russia would've spoken up if it happened there. This guy doesn't even seem to understand what he's capable of." I added.

"All the more reason to catch him soon." the adult Richard said, getting everybody to look at him, half-expecting a plan of attack.

"Um… any ideas?" he asked awkwardly.

"We could use the kids as bait, get him out in the open and then hit him with some heavy artillery." The general suggested.

"He tanked a hit from a large game rifle to the head, I don't know if heavier stuff will work on an anomaly like this."

"What about that stuff that subs use to beach poor whales?" the young biologist asked.

"You mean sonar? Also no, why would _that_ work?" adult Richard replied.

The biologist shrugged.

"I don't know, I just figured something like that would disrupt his concentration and make him cease to exist."

Artistic license on that theory aside, it did give me an idea for a potential weapon but nothing we had at our disposal yet.

Although the "bait" part of the plan didn't sound too bad if done right.

 **Richard**

"Wow, Rich, you sure you played chess back in high school?" Iowa asked, somewhat disappointed in my performance.

"I swear I wasn't this bad ten months ago." I groaned. Three games and I'd played a collective fifteen moves throughout the whole thing.

My opponent sighed.

"I don't believe someone with your capabilities ever had his position challenged." he said as his bishop took one my rooks, leaving my King open to it.

This was technically a checkmate already, my only remaining option at this point would be to use my queen to block the bishop, but all that would do is buy me one extra move before he positioned his remaining rook to secure a checkmate.

"Anyone here wants to go a round with Chess Genius McGee over here?" I called.

 _I wonder if Misaki's helping you…_

The blonde turned to me, smiled, and shook her head.

"Call him Royal, I bet that gets under his skin." Iowa whispered not quietly enough.

"Well, at this point I wouldn't mind making a wager if you want this to get more... interesting." he suggested for _some_ reason.

"Ah, no, I'm not stupid enough to wager with the guy that brought a world power to its knees." I replied, moving my queen up.

"I could play, though I admit I'm not very good at it." Misaki suggested.

"Wouldn't that just be cheating?" Misaka asked, not really surprised.

"Ah, is it really?" the other esper asked.

"Nope! There's no rule in chess that says a telepath playing is cheating, have at it!" I said quickly, getting up from my chair.

"Even if there was, go right ahead. I'm curious as to how I would fare." Lelouch replied with a smile, setting up the board again. I'm assuming he hadn't been able to play a lot during his week in hiding.

I don't consider myself petty, but I kind of wanted Misaki to just mop the floor with him just to see if it would get a reaction other than "pleasant" from the guy many consider _the_ greatest anime protagonist to ever be written. So far the most emotions I'd seen from him is mild confusion and mild amusement.

Well, Misaki sat down at the table, and I noticed some of the more bored people were glancing in our direction, probably wondering who would win between a mind reader and a prodigy.

…

So apparently a prodigy can eventually outsmart a mind reader.

Misaki herself appeared slightly impressed by the royal's ability to strategize around her knowing his future moves.

Yeah, she'd lasted way longer than I ever would, but Lelouch still beat her out.

"You sure you used your ability?" Misaka asked as she stared at the board, impressed with the results.

Misaki nodded, not appearing phased by the defeat.

"Well, it was certainly challenging. But I wonder how you'd fare without reading my mind." Lelouch said with a polite smile.

"Oh, great, you gave him bragging rights." Iowa groaned.

"Would _you_ like to try?" Lelouch asked.

Iowa seemed to consider it for a second before sighing.

"I'd probably sink faster than the IJN during the Mariana's Turkey Shoot. I'm better at following orders, you know." she sighed. _That_ caught me off guard. Iowa admitting she stood no chance at beating someone wasn't something I thought the walking American stereotype would do.

The royal smiled, turning to Misaka, probably about to make the same offer.

"Don't look at me; I'm not all that good at it either." She said, smiling politely.

"I see, well at least you're all honest. That's something I can appreciate."

I assumed _he_ was being honest with that statement, but what the hell do I know.

It was at this point that Lieutenant Anderson entered the situation warehouse followed by dad and the Asian guy. He glanced at Misaki who appeared to be thinking of a strategy for the inevitable "next round" of chess, slowly putting the pieces back in place.

"Who's winning?" he asked.

"Take a wild guess." I sighed.

Lelouch's composure was one of a guy who had seen so many victories in a row that I wouldn't be surprised if he started to glow despite his calm and pleasant expression.

"Well, that's to be expected. Anyway, I have something to ask you all."

Misaki stopped abruptly, and turned to look at the Asian guy, who simply waved awkwardly.

"No." she told him with a serious look.

"Oh…" he sighed before walking away in disappointment.

 _The hell was that about?_

"They can't have my DNA." Misaki stated firmly, getting a look from Misaka.

"I think that was more of his surprise blood harvesting attempts." The lieutenant suggested.

"Off limits." She stated.

"Alright, no problem, anyway, I have some things I'd like to go over with you kids."

Oh, I see, better leave then.

"You too, Richie."

Damn it all.

…

Normally I'd be trying to get my full night's rest on a weekday morning, but if the fact that I was able to see the sunrise was any indication, today wasn't one of those days.

"Come on! One more!" Lieutenant Anderson ordered as he ran ahead.

We were running in what used to be a school's gym, but the school was long abandoned, weeds growing on the pavement, trash and needles littering the ground, and boarded up windows hid the inside of the building from outside view.

God, agreeing to go on an early morning exercise was not something I wanted, but I sort of had to.

I was lagging behind, which was expected, but I was surprised that I wasn't in last place compared to the Navy personnel and displaced fictional characters. No, that honor went to a certain exiled prince whose skinny build had demonstrated just how out of shape he truly was. Although I shouldn't brag, since I was only a little bit ahead of him.

"Okay, take a break everyone." Anderson ordered as we finished the last lap.

"Man, I didn't expect you two to be so out of shape." A certain chestnut haired girl commented as she drank some water.

"Yeah…" I breathed as I sat down on the humid grass. It wasn't like I didn't exercise; I just didn't get up at five in the morning to do so. Misaka however, barely seemed phased by running several 400 meter laps, and the same could be said about Iowa, who had been following the lieutenant like it was second nature.

"…this better give us some results…" the exiled prince groaned as he laid back on the track.

"Oh, hush, Royal, even if nobody shows up, this will at least be good for you." Misaka replied, trying to annoy the exiled prince. I guess "royal" works if she wants to annoy him, but he didn't react.

"Perhaps so, but I'm beginning to regret this little arrangement nonetheless." he breathed.

I guess he was a bit irritated Misaki didn't volunteer to get up at five in the morning. While the two didn't seem close at all, they had gotten along pleasantly during that game of chess. But then again, apparently telepaths in the "A Certain" series are extremely lazy, Misaki being no exception to that rule.

" _Sorry, but my physique is not the best suited for running too much"_ she had stated when the lieutenant asked us to go on this little experiment.

Well, at least her not being here didn't cause any problems.

Along us, several Marines had come along both to help train and to keep an eye out.

Things had remained quiet after the two mind controllers appeared, but surveillance demonstrated that someone else had arrived before them, but we'd found nothing.

I did hear that there were rumors going around.

Mostly disappearances; people just vanishing from the streets of Chicago, but that wasn't unusual, that's just Chicago. No, the odd thing was how these were all suspected murderers and stuff like that. No bodies had been found yet, but after two weeks and no sign of them, you have to assume _something's_ wrong.

Secretly, our hopes were that whatever character edge lord pulled into reality decided to reveal themselves as we trained in an abandoned area, but we had to admit that was a long shot, but there were other perks to this training. The main reason for this one was to test Misaka's electric skills a bit more. I'm sure the research team wanted to see what these displaced characters could do if given some extra room as well.

They had already tested Iowa, who could lift up a bit more than your average person, run a little faster than your average person, and could communicate with tiny "fairies" as they operated her gear. Yeah, remarkable on any normal human, but in terms of superior anything I had to admit it was a bit underwhelming. Given how I'd seen her tiptoe her way around things, I thought she could break men in half with ease or something.

Don't tell her that, though…

Misaki was understandably off limits when it came to testing. The only thing they asked was if she could use her ability on a person getting a CAT scan, which she politely declined.

Misaka was more than willing to show off, however.

"So, are you guys ready?" she asked.

 _God no…_

"Alright everyone, for this exercise we normally we use plastic bullets or barbed wire, but we'd like to see how much control over electricity Misaka has even when the areas full of electrolytes so she'll provide the obstacles."

That was just an excuse for the lieutenant to toy around with the concept of weaponizing super powered teenagers.

At least, I thought so.

Misaka promptly generated a flow of blue electricity that connected to the small iron stakes on each side of the old sand trap, criss-crossing to create a sort of electric barbed wire.

"Uh, lieutenant is this safe?" one of the troops asked.

"It's perfectly not deadly." Misaka replied with a bright smile.

"Falsehoods, lies, deception…" I heard the royal behind me sigh as he got to his feet.

"Iowa, you want to give it a try?" the lieutenant asked the blonde.

"Yes lieutenant!" Iowa said confidently as she prepared to crawl under all that.

…

Five minutes and a collective of seventy-three light burns later everyone got on the vans and began heading back to base. Well, everyone except me.

Classes and whatnot…

Not to sound mopey, but the feeling that I was out of place was really starting to weigh on me. I don't mean that I was discouraged or anything, I just didn't think I could do much more to help the team. Really, what had I done these past two weeks? Get sucked into a computer, meet several characters that shouldn't exist, gotten investigated by the FBI in case there was a link between this edge lord any myself, _maybe_ found one lead to the investigation, and gotten manipulated by two characters that can control people's minds, not exactly essential stuff. The Lieutenant mentioned that bringing me along might bait the edge lord in showing up, assuming I was related to him, but that clearly hasn't worked either.

As I made my way to campus, I saw Cal and Liza hanging out by themselves, same for Bryce and some of my other friends. I guess it was one of those days they just wanted to have some private time with their special other. That's fine and all, but it meant that I'd be by myself for most of the day again, which seemed to add to the overall feeling of needlessness I had, which is dumb, I know, so like any responsible adult, I buried those thoughts and went on with my day.

I guess the fact that I couldn't really do all that much was sinking in even more now.

Took it long enough, but whatever, I still had some work to do before I decided to just quit and join the Navy or something.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

I waved the British intelligence officers who arrived at the warehouse. This was one of the few experiments a certain royal had agreed to do for us. Behind the officers, a pair of armed men carried a guy in handcuffs. Getting him out of the UK had taken a lot of favors according to the Admiral. No matter, we had to include our allies on this situation sooner or later. Better to start early, right?

"So, Lieutenant Anderson, what exactly are we to expect here?" one of the officers asked me.

"Well, I'd say there's no need to hold you in suspense but…"

"Right, right, you want it to be a surprise?" he asked.

"Well, we're going to get a ton of information from this guy. Of that, you can be certain."

The man in chains spat on the ground. The name cannot be divulged, but he was one of the few people that had assisted in a terrorist plot that had made the news some time before. He'd been captured and had been silent throughout his line of questioning no matter what incentive was provided.

"Well, let's go. The CIA has a special table here." I said with a polite smile. My CO was busy elsewhere and I was the highest ranking officer present at the moment, so it fell upon me to oversee the experiment.

Although technically just about everyone at the warehouse would see it.

Lelouch was sitting with Misaki at the opposite end of a table near the area we had used to analyze Misaka's clothes some weeks back, both patiently staring in our direction.

The plan was for Misaki to confirm for Lelouch that this was in fact a terrorist that had murdered civilians and wanted to kill anyone involved with the West, and Lelouch would order him to cooperate with us.

Iowa had been standing by the table before she approached us, leaving a notepad with the two kids. She frowned at the prisoner before turning to me.

"They're waiting." She said.

"Okay. Gentlemen, if you would sit him at the table with the two kids you'll witness something that should surprise you."

"Is the chair electric?" one of them asked, probably in good humor.

I chuckled lightly.

The prisoner didn't react.

"So, you're British officers?" the young royal asked as they sat the man down on the metal chair, tying his chains to its legs.

"Yes, and you're going to get this prick to talk?"

He smiled confidently.

"You got a bloody high school pretty boy to train with your secret soldiers, didn't you?" the other officer asked me.

"Uh, no, actually." I replied.

Before either of the officers could ask anything, Misaki spoke up.

"My, oh my, you're a burdened person, aren't you?" she asked, smiling politely at the prisoner.

He spat at her face, which she immediately blocked with the notepad Iowa had set on the table.

"Now, now, that isn't polite." she said, lowering the notepad so that only her eyes were visible to the prisoner.

The man glared at her with pure hatred; her starry eyes returned a dangerous look.

The young royal sighed.

"Enough, is he as bad as they say he is?"

"Hmm, I don't think _he_ thinks he's evil, but that's not an excuse is it now?" she asked, speaking the prisoner's name.

The man spat at her again, and again she blocked it with her notepad.

"What… you know his _actual_ name?" the British officer asked me.

I shrugged. I'd heard this guy was silent about his true identity, but the Brits must've figured it out at some point.

"Alright then." the young royal removed the contact lens that he used to hide his ability.

"You will obey my commands." he said simply. The man's eyes glowed slightly, and he awkwardly breathed an emotionless "yes".

"What is your group planning next." Lelouch asked, resulting in the prisoner struggling briefly before speaking up.

"...we… planning… we have a loyal follower in France… I do not know the details, but he's planning an attack somewhere there…"

The British officers' eyes widened.

"Uh, names! We need names!" one of them said quickly.

One minute later they had a list of people that communicated with our prisoner that knew of terrorists plots in the European Union. As one of them went to inform his intelligence team, the other turned to me.

"What kind of… did your people discover some mind control techniques, or…?"

"The answer is way stranger than that. That young man over there is Lelouch Vi Britannia, the shorter blonde girl is Misaki Shokuhou, and the taller blonde is Iowa. They're fictional characters. Yes, you can laugh now."

The officer stared at me for a second, looked at the small group at the table and then grabbed a chair and sat down.

He opened his mouth for a second, closed it, stared at the floor, stared at the small table, turned to me and finally asked.

"What, yanks are opening doorways to alternate realities now?"

"More like they're being opened by someone else." Iowa said. She was acting rather serious today.

"We've been observing the activity here for a little more than a week, but we're worried it could happen elsewhere. Think you two could get word out to the right people. We're trying to keep this as quiet as possible."

"I could try, but this is… so you kids can control people's minds?"

They stayed quiet, looking at me.

Misaki spoke up.

"I don't know if you want to know all the details, but I can say that I at least have the ability to read people's minds."

"But that's… impossible."

"While I cannot say the same about mind reading, I have been gifted with the power to-"

"Yeah, he commands people, they obey."

The Royal stared at me in disappointment.

"Sorry, but they have to be in and out of the state soon. The important stuff that we know is in this drive, think you can get it to the right people?"

The intelligence officer nodded before grabbing his prisoner and walking away.

"Good job." I told the kids.

Lelouch nodded, while Misaki smiled and got up to leave.

"And as promised, I'll get you two some extra IDs so you can go out of the base under our supervision."

I walked away, noticing that Iowa was using an unmanned computer.

"That your post?" I asked her.

She turned around, startled before sighing.

"Sorry, lieutenant, I'm just trying to catch up on the news."

"We gave you a smart phone with Radio on it."

"All I ever hear on there is how some old millionaires want to ruin the country. I want to read up on the fight against ISIS… maybe get a hint about where you're sending me?" she asked sheepishly.

"The admiralty is deliberating, but right now our focus is on finding this dark knight." I answered truthfully.

She nodded.

"I feel kind of useless here, though. Is there anything on the lake that needs to be blown up?"

"Hey, how about when Misaki gets her ID we go to the mall?" Misaka asked, walking over with the other blonde, who seemed uncomfortable with the idea.

"The mall? You two need something?" I asked.

"Well, lieutenant, I hear Misaka has been sitting around here rarely going out, and I wouldn't mind being able to see the cultural centers of America, so if there is no problem I wouldn't mind an afternoon of shopping." Misaki stated.

"Uh huh… but you didn't want to go and exercise with the Marines this morning?"

She smiled childishly.

"I'm up for a shopping trip." Iowa answered.

Well great, put several terrorists behind bars, now the girls want to go shopping. I guess it isn't a terrible idea, we can have some spooks follow them around if necessary, and with things so quiet maybe they'll be at the right place at the right time? There wasn't anything wrong with allowing these kids to have some fun, so I agreed to let them go in a couple of days.

God, things were so calm that day.

 **Richard**

Nights were weird at the situation warehouse.

By that point most of the FBI agents had gone home, leaving Navy and CIA personnel doing basic things on the computers, so there wasn't much activity. Usually Misaka and Iowa kept to their rooms, but after last night all four displaced characters were chatting at one of the available tables.

This time, a certain unlucky student was the center of the conversation.

"So, he could technically stop _any_ superpowered character because his hand eliminates any power?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, yes, from what I read he can't stop it entirely if the power keeps replenishing itself, so it's not like there isn't a limit." Misaki answered.

Somehow, they had convinced Misaka to read Touma Kamijou's wiki page.

"Not to mention that this includes the red string of fate apparently…" she groaned.

"That never made sense to me, assuming he did break the red string of fate why does that suddenly guarantee that he gets all the girls?" I asked.

"Wait, all the girls?" Lelouch asked incredously.

"Oh, you haven't read that?" I asked.

He shook his head before saying "I thought Misaki and Misaka had a Betty and Veronica thing going on in their show."

Oh, so he _had_ read some stuff at the library.

"Well, no, but if you thought girls chased _you_ around, Touma has the largest opposite sex following in any series I've ever heard of."

"Could you not?" I thought I heard someone say, but I couldn't tell.  
"The only girls that haven't expressed any interest in him are the ones that haven't met him and _maybe_ a few that have."

"Richard…" not sure who said it, but I ignored it.

"All in all, it is estimated that he has over ten thousand girls at the minimum, but it may be as many as twenty thousand if you consider the-"

*zap*

"Could you _not_ talk about my chances, please" Misaka said quietly as I rubbed my arm.

She sighed as Misaki chuckled.

"You're too easy to annoy Misaka." She said.

"But what exactly is so attractive about him?" Lelouch asked pointing at the wiki page picture.

"Well, he's the hero. Heroes get the girl." I answered.

"Well, yes, I know he did a major favor to you, but to get that many girls... I find it rather perplexing."

"Well, he could be worse. At least in the Index series he does _something_ like rescue them to earn their affection…" I muttered as horrifying images of a main character that is so dense that he makes granite look intelligent flooded in.

"Hey, Misaki, you can read minds, yeah?" Iowa asked, carrying something in her hands.

Misaki nodded.

"Well, can you see what's on her mind? They understand English and stuff, but can't really talk, so we rely on Morse code." She said, showing Misaki one of her fairies.

"Oh my, a fairy, I did wonder when I'd get to meet them." She said, holding the small thing in her hands before she just kind of stopped. She was still smiling, still holding the small one, and still looked pleasant.

But I saw the single bead of sweat materialize and trickle down her forehead.

"What?" Iowa asked.

"I see that they think only of ship protocol and food… none stop… how charming." She answered, handing the fairy back to Iowa.

"I find it disgusting." A cold electric voice stated.

It wasn't obvious, and no one else seemed to notice right then, but suddenly without any explanation or sign someone had materialized in the middle of the warehouse.

He stood on the tables, his dark armor shone under the light of the ceiling lamps; his long dark hair hid his strange eyes.

The edge lord had just appeared in the situation warehouse.

Nobody really knew what to do and all activity stopped as we stared at the one responsible for this.

"To be deprived of basic free will, to be created only to suffer for others' entertainment… how can you, a girl who has no chance at finding happiness in your world, ever say it's _charming_?" he asked angrily.

"Hey! What's the big idea just waltzing in here without proper clearances? That's going to earn you a fine, sir." Iowa said, probably half joking.

"Be silent you antiquated piece of euquipment." He told her.

Iowa took a step back much to my surprise.

The edge lord glared at Misaki, then at Lelouch.

"You two decided to join them? _Really_? You know how evil these people are!" he yelled as Lieutenant Anderson walked in while holding an M4 carbine.

"I wouldn't bother with that, Lieutenant, this is just a talk." He said in a low tone.

"Oh, a talk?" the lieutenant asked, adding "What's your name, then?"

"Oh, you'd like to know that, wouldn't you? No, I'm here to answer only some questions, and-"

"State your name if you please." Lelouch said darkly.

"I will not. You confuse me the most; I have given you the opportunity to create a perfect world for your sister and your friends. Why are you tarnishing it?" he said, still glaring at the lieutenant.

I noticed Lelouch scoff.

"I am not tarnishing this opportunity. It is you who has tarnished it by refusing to cooperate. If you desire my assistance, you'll need to tell me what your ultimate goal is." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Ah, that is the question, isn't it?" the edge lord said, turning to look at the royal before staring at the ceiling.

And then he was quiet.

Just, totally silent. He stared at everyone in the warehouse and everybody just kind of stared back. No one really knew what the hell to do here. Think about it, the big guy that's causing all this just showed up at the heart of the team investigating him and just started talking. It's like Adolf Hitler materialized at the board meetings for D-day only to annoy the Allies. There was this awkward silence before Asian guy decided to speak up.

"So… can you tell us who your writer is?"

"You should know that already." He mumbled.

"That's not a good answer."

"How about you tell us what you want? Maybe we can negotiate." Misaka added.

"Negotiations… I would like that, but no one here understands what's at stake."

"What's at stake?" Lelouch asked.

He stared at the young man, dead on the eyes.

"You do not intend to use your power on me? Not even to try it out?"

The young man stayed silent.

"Typical. I give all of you an opportunity to make your worlds better and you side with the monsters that make you suffer. It's sad, really."

"If you want to make their worlds better then why did you order Misaka to kill people when you first appeared?" Iowa suddenly said, glaring at the strange man.

He turned to look at her.

"All of your worlds are at stake here. Your sisters, your friends, everything you care about, siding with them will only perpetuate this cycle-"

"How about you answer the damned question?" I stupidly interrupted.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

I was actually startled by Richard suddenly speaking up.

The knight turned to the freshman, while I couldn't see his face I did notice his gloved hands ball into fists.

"Writers like _you_ are the worst." He growled.

Richard suddenly seemed to shrink down slightly, but the young biologist suddenly spoke up.

"He's right, you should answer our questions. Like, did he write you?"

I saw as the dark knight whirled around, grabbing a chair and hurling it at the biologist, who just barely dodged it.

" **SHUT UP! Not ONE of you understands! Not ONE!** " he shouted at the top of his lungs as he looked at each and every one of us.

"The first two I can understand because you two brats were my own mistakes, and believe me when I say you _will_ be erased, but Lelouch, Misaki, I specifically _chose_ you two. You both know the cruelties of the world, how can you believe yourselves to be forces for good if you side with the enemy?" he asked, suddenly somber.

"I do not believe you've bothered to investigate either of us." The royal said simply.

The knight breathed in and out for a moment.

"Perhaps you are correct, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Perhaps you are correct. Misaki, I will give you one opportunity to do the right thing here." he said, offering her his hand.

She blinked.

"No. I can tell already, you just want to use Me." she said quietly before turning away.

I signaled both Marines and armed navy personnel to stand by to open fire; we had an excellent chance here to take him down. Maybe it wouldn't work, but from what I've seen he was visibly affected by the bullet's impact, so maybe guns wouldn't be as useless as one would think.

The dark knight took a breath before looking at Richard.

"Do you think anyone is safe? Do you think any of her loved ones are safe, or his? They've both abandoned who they were in order to-"

"Oh my God, shut up. Jesus, who wrote you? A five year old?" the young man challenged.

"Oh, I see. You think you're-"  
" _ **I**_ _think_ you've put me through enough stress. You want me dead or something, say it! Give us the privilege of at least knowing what you want before you kill us! At least give us that!"

He was silent for a few seconds as he just kept looking at the young man.

I had noticed that both Iowa and Mikoto had backed over to strategic locations. Misaka next to a wall so she could launch herself if needed, and Iowa near the entrance to the lower level where we kept her gear.

"You think I _can't_ get what I want?" the knight said suddenly.

Richard stood there, clearly nervous, but I could tell he was frustrated. Can't blame him too much, he'd been dragged into this, so finally having someone to snap at might feel good if it doesn't kill him.

" **Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"** the knight shouted, grabbing Misaki by her neck and pulling her up in the air with him, he levitated a few feet off the ground.

The girl held onto the arm holding her neck, while I was unsure what order I could give here. The bastard was holding her like a human shield, and no one really had a shot.

" **GO AHEAD, MISAKI! Tell them! Tell them what you see!** " he yelled at the girl who appeared to be slightly annoyed, only to suddenly pale.

Before anyone could do anything, Mikoto flew through the air, slamming against the dark knight. The impact had sent him flying out the door, dropping the girl in the process.

Misaka growled as she chased after him. Misaki had fallen to the floor, unharmed but clearly distraught.

"You okay?" I asked as I looked her over and helped her up.

She nodded slowly.

"I'm… fine…" she added, standing up.

"Alright! Let's move!" I ordered, though I didn't have to as several Marines ran outside after Mikoto.

And then something in the air changed.

 **Richard**

I was about to piss my pants.

The royal gave me a look that clearly asked _what were you thinking?!_

What the hell _had_ I been thinking?!

I wasn't thinking… that's what happened. I was so fed up with the situation that having the main cause for this standing right there ranting about stuff that made no God damned sense just pushed me over an edge I didn't realize I was teetering on.

He just kept lying, trying to make himself sound like the good guy but ignoring our basic questions… why the hell was he here in the first place? When he grabbed Misaki and dragged her up in the air… I froze. I _froze!_ Don't give me that "it's just a typical response to stressful situations" bull, I had _just_ stood up to that guy, and when he threatened someone who was literally only a couple of feet away I didn't do anything. Even when he dropped her, it was the lieutenant who checked her over.

I wanted to apologize, to try anything to help, but something happened.

Nothing physically changed about the warehouse, but something felt off. A couple of Marines had already exited along with Misaka to chase or fight the guy that was probably written by a fourteen year old as an experiment, but there was a presence of sorts, if that makes sense.

Not that we could see, there weren't any distortions around us, but akin to a printer, a new visitor had arrived.

Blood red eyes that maintained an unblinking stare, a gigantic… thing on her head, if it even was a girl. Its petite form was ghostly pale, hunched over as a bizarre cape covered it, and black leggings contrasted the rest of her pale form. Its eyes darted in every direction, seemingly confused, and I noticed what appeared to be small cannons coming from the sides of what _I'm_ assuming was a helmet or some kind of armor.

It was Iowa who recognized it.

"A- Wo class… a-abyssal…" she said quietly, taking a step back. Her main guns were downstairs, and I don't know if she could do much without them. Regardless, its sudden appearance was a reminder of what we were facing here.

 _Oh that's just unfair! He can spawn backup wherever he wants?!_

Worse still, it was only a foot or two away from Misaki and Lieutenant Anderson.

Nobody really moved, worried to antagonize the monster.

Outside, electric blasts caught our attention. There was a fight going on, but we weren't sure if this Abyssal would attack or just stand there uncomfortably since it was out of water, its eyes continued to look at everyone.

Slowly, the Lieutenant moved Misaki behind him, and I noticed that Iowa had darted down the stairs to the underground part of the building.

Gunfire erupted outside, most likely the Marines, and this caused the abyssal to whirl around.

Suddenly in my head, and I'm sure everyone else's, Misaki's voice rang.

 _She's hostile! Get down!_

Acting on instinct I threw the table on its side as the lieutenant and Misaki ducked behind it. Dad had run outside along with some other scientists, so I think that left me as the only unarmed person with the exception of Misaki who couldn't do much more without her remotes, but it didn't matter.

Tiny cannons erupted, cutting through computers and equipment.

"Cover your ears!" the lieutenant ordered as he opened up with the M4.

 _God, that's loud._

 **Richard Junior**

I had run outside following Mikoto.

"Hey, doc, I'd get out of here I were you." one of the soldiers said as I saw the battle. In movies, and I'm assuming the anime series my son watches as well, fights can be made exciting by the camera work and adding music to it. You focus on the choreography and complete coordination of the fighters in order to show how skilled they are.

Gotta admit, it's not as intense from ten yards away.

The bizarre knight would try to fly in the air only to get kicked down by Misaka, who was _clearly_ dominating the battle. Every time he tried shooting some kind of plasma bolt at her she'd just deflect it either with her own intense output of energy or with the crazy amounts of iron sand she manipulated. An occasional electric strike from her that was reminiscent of lightning would hit him, but he didn't seem to notice it as much as her physical attacks. I noticed that while the knight seemed capable of teleporting it was oddly instant, as if he could deconstruct his body's cellular composition and reconstruct it somewhere else, which is still crazy, but now that it was nighttime, I noticed that whenever he did that his cells glowed, so he wasn't hard to trace. Mikoto's almost Olympian level of gymnastics made her an impossible target to hit even with the teleportation. My worry was that she would run out of energy faster here, but so far it hadn't been a problem.

At one point he attempted to teleport right in front of her and she simply tripped him, before hopping away.

"What kind of inexperienced super villain are we fighting here?" I asked myself. My colleague was silent.

"Hold still, you little-"

To add to the craziness, just as he stood up and began yelling all that, the troops opened up with their automatic rifles. Several rounds slammed him right back to the floor and they didn't let up.

Behind me, back in the warehouse, an explosion rang out and was immediately followed by gunfire.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

 _God damn it!_

The M4's 5.56 NATO rounds slammed against the head of this underwater monster, and to my brief delight, actually knocked her out of balance for a second. Then she whirled around, unharmed and fired these miniature cannons from her head.

I ducked out of the way only to feel a burning sensation on my back. She missed, but her rounds were powerful, just coming close to my back set my uniform on fire. A simple roll on the floor fixed that, but the wall behind me disintegrated. More gunfire from my guys distracted her while I desperately looked for a solution. We had set up the M134s on our patrol ships outside, but we did have a third one that I had ordered to be placed inside.

And guess where that last volley of shells hit?

"Can't you calm her down?" I heard Richard ask Misaki.

"Something's wrong with her mind, I can read it but it's… wrong… I don't understand how she's wired." she replied.

Iowa had ducked down to grab her gear, but I doubted we could hold her too long, and outside we had the knight to worry about. You'd think that four US Marines and one electric girl would stand a fair chance, but we knew he could spawn a giant dragon whenever he wanted, and Misaki's powers don't seem to work on animals.

Another volley hit nearby, so I returned fire.

I aimed for her body this time, letting out a long burst.

The bullets slammed into her stomach and chest, knocking her back a step.

But they might as well have been spitballs.

She ignored the crushed bullets on her body and without emotion fired in my direction as I ran out of the way.

We _can't_ hold her here. She's been practically stationary the whole time other than the occasional bullet impact that causes her to lose her balance or push her back. If she decides to chase us down…

 **Richard**

 _There has to be_ _ **something**_ _I can do!_

The CIA guys and troops had been moving and firing on an enemy that easily stood there, taking the hits like they were nothing. She'd ignored the three people hiding behind a table, thank God, but that could only last so long. A certain mind reader's thoughts broke into mine.

 _Don't bother acting stupid, if that blonde gets her main guns…_

Damn it, she's right. All I can do is stay out of the way…

"But even if Iowa gets here, this is…" the rounds she was firing weren't normal. She'd melted holes into the warehouse, and was destroying the equipment and records that the team had gathered here.

Both of us turned to the Royal who was oddly quiet, sticking his head out of cover to look at the abyssal. He looked pensive, as if he was coming up with a plan.

"Tell me you have an idea." I said over the chattering gunfire.

"Maybe…" he replied in a calm, pensive tone, as if he was trying to calculate a math problem or something.

"Will the two of you just stay put? I can't manipulate her mind like other people." Misaki hissed.

"But you can read her mind?"

"Sort of…"

"So she can _think_?" he asked her.

 _Where is he going with this?_

" **Everybody DOWN!"** someone yelled.

An explosion slammed into the abyssal, sending it and several tables and equipment flying.

Iowa.

" **Ah-ha-ha**! _Who_ says battleships are antiquated?" she shouted proudly.

I turned to look at the creature, it was on the ground, but to our shock, it was only slightly damaged.

"Wait!" Misaki yelled.

"What?" Lelouch asked her.

The hell, he stood up, ignoring the danger.

"She's…" she didn't finish as the abyssal wailed and her whole body began to glow red.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Oh great… everybody out!" the lieutenant yelled as he reloaded.

Dozens of tiny circular creatures flew out of her helmet and hovered in the air, small cannons took aim.

"Ah- those are… _**Prepare anti air defenses**_ _!_ " Iowa yelled.

Before anybody could do anything, Lelouch hopped over the table and made eye contact with the girl.

"Your emperor commands you to obey! Now cease!" he yelled.

And like that, the abyssal relaxed, her reddish glow disappeared and the hovering monsters slowly retreated back into its helmet or whatever that thing is on her head.

" _ **What**_ _?!"_ Iowa shouted.

Lelouch sighed.

"You crazy gambling bastard…" lieutenant Anderson muttered as he approached the teenager.

I heard Misaki let out an exasperated sigh.

No one had died.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

Plenty of questions ran through my head then. What could we do with this hostile creature? Destroying her was a possibility, but I wondered if we could subdue it and have it work for us. No, that was probably unsafe, but if Lelouch could keep that hold on her, then maybe…

The front door burst open as Misaka flew into the building. She magnetized herself to a wall and landed on her feet, clutching her stomach.

She was a bit out of breath, but seemingly unhurt.

"Wow… he hits like _… what happened here_?" she yelled.

Iowa pointed to the abyssal.

"Who is…?"

Then an explosion rang out and the dark knight crashed through the door, half on fire.

"Damn you!" he shouted at a Marine who was holding a smoking grenade launcher.

On instinct, I opened up with the carbine, firing rounds straight into his chest.

What, overkill? No. This guy is clearly immune to bullets, and considering the risk he poses and what he just did I am _not_ about to play nice with him.

He crashed into the floor as several men grabbed his arms and held him up.

Those rounds hurt him, I could tell.

"What the hell…" I asked as I studied the impact of the bullets.

They had buried themselves into his chest plate, but hadn't even broken the armor, it was like someone had placed a tack on a wooden surface, yeah they broke through, but they were just stuck there. There wasn't any blood, and the armor didn't even appear chipped or damaged, and neither did the bullets.

"Scared?" he groaned.

I didn't answer. I took my berretta off its holster, flipped the safety off, put it right up to his forehead and pulled the trigger.

"Jesus, lieutenant!" one of the CIA spooks exclaimed as the knight's head jerked back, but quickly straightened itself, the nine millimeter round buried on his forehead exactly like the rounds buried in his armor.

"You know, surrendering now would be too smart a decision for a moron like you. I wonder how much you'll suffer when your wife-"

"Is revenge what you're after?" I asked, bored.

He smirked, and was about to answer, until he glanced behind us.

He stared at the abyssal and his face hardened.

"What have you done to her?" he growled.

"Do you wish to negotiate? She's under my control now." Lelouch said.

"Negotiate? _**Negotiate**_?" he began to laugh loudly and obnoxiously. I considered shooting him again, but that wasn't going to do anything and it isn't professional. I thought this guy was super strong, but two grown men were able to hold him down.

Then the air changed again. It was like it was pushed out of the way, making way for something else.

"What the-"

An armored woman appeared out of nowhere, slamming into me with a powerful kick.

"Oh come on!" I heard Misaka groan as the strange red haired woman stopped what she was doing, and began looking around in confusion.

The knight took the distraction, freed himself from the men holding him by heating up his hands until they glowed and grabbed their arms, burning them enough for them to let go.

"Ah- Damn it! Look out!" one of them shouted as he jumped into the air.

But he didn't attack anyone.

"Sorry." He said, lunging towards the abyssal, which remained with a bored expression as he grabbed her by the waist and flew out the door.

And like that the two of them were gone; leaving our FOB practically ruined and with another displaced character to worry about.

"What… and who are _you?!"_ I demanded of the woman standing over me, but then I noticed the commotion as it turns out he'd brought out someone else with her.

"Hey, are you okay?" one of the Marines asked the little girl on the floor. She was unresponsive.

"Hey, she's unconscious, can we get a-"

" **Back off!** " the woman shouted, creating a blade from thin air and swinging it at the Marine, who barely reacted in time. He moved his carbine, blocking the blade, but the force of the hit sent him flying across a table, shattering it.

Iowa ran up to her, grabbing her arms.

"Calm down! We're not going to hurt you!"

The woman winced at that, looked around once more, then almost begging.

"Please help her."

 **6-18-1-14-11 3-1-19-20-12-5**

I had been watching the dark knight mope around as the old man examined the weird… thing he'd brought back.

"He really did a number on her brain. It could be a while before I break the spell." The old man told him as he took off a strange helmet.

"But you can break it?" the kid dressed up as a knight asked.

"Yes… I would prefer it if Misaki was under our control, then it'd be easier, but I have what I need."

"Fine…"

I had only been with him for a few days at this point and I hadn't seen him so upset. He had flown in from his "negotiations" carrying this bizarre, pale skinned girl that had what I could best describe as a giant jellyfish with teeth for a hat. She seemed young, maybe as old as he was, and she had this dead look in her eyes, which were glowing red.

"So, who is she?" I asked.

He turned to me.

"She's… her identity doesn't matter. She's important to Me." he said simply.

I nodded. I didn't know him very well, but I understood his goal. He had explained to me what this world truly was, a perverse land of self-centered demons that believed themselves to be human. They enjoyed creating and reading about the sufferings of others, they reveled in the "art" of creating worlds only to have them tortured through "rising actions" and "conflict" that were considered to make the story better.

My world had stories, it had perverse people too, but this place was different. Here they were bored and created suffering to _entertain_ themselves. Where I'm from, stories where characters suffer are based on truths of the world, and most of the better stories are about escaping the hell hole of a world we live in back home.

This world was full of sadists that enjoyed watching the next episode, the next chapter, the next book in order to satisfy their hunger for others suffering.

I'm writing my part so that whoever reads it understands what the point of view of the "bad guys" is, and why I gave myself willingly to this cause. Maybe another me wouldn't have done the same, maybe he'd be more forgiving, probably turn his guns onto the idiot that tried to involve him with this insane plot, but this version of myself, the closest thing to _real_ that existed in this world, this version of myself would fight for every drop of innocent blood a writer spilled in order to add drama to his pathetic project. In my world the worst of the worst has killed millions and had already been killed.

I had already heard of "writers" in this world that eliminated entire worlds just to add drama, including my own.

I guess a more rational person would argue that they didn't know what they were doing; any lawyer I knew would make that argument. After all, can you really convict someone when they didn't know what they were doing?

But as they say, sometimes the law is inadequate.

I guess that's what made me choose to help him. Sometimes you need someone that punishes those who escape the consequences of their actions. That had always been my role, so not much had changed. I checked the weapons I had acquired so far. I had ammo, I had a few explosives, and I had several guns, all neatly packed into a sheet… I could do some damage when necessary.

"Do you have a plan yet?" I asked the dark knight.

He was quiet for a moment, probably deep in thought.

"We wait for them to deal with the two girls I dropped on their lap. I want the two of you to convince them to join us soon, though."

"Might I ask who they are?" the old man asked.

"I grabbed them at random from a fantasy series. I've yet to explore how magic functions in this world, but I assume the two of them are at least physically strong."

I nodded at that.

The night was peaceful in the forest, and you could hear the soft movements of the waves in the lake. I wondered how much chaos our friend had caused.

 **Richard**

So all of a sudden we realized just how screwed we really were.

Whenever he wanted he could spawn powerful enemies right in front of us. I'd been feeling really confident with our small team of fictional characters, but the edge lord could just spawn whoever he wanted, seemingly with little limitation.

So Bogart, the CIA and the lieutenant's CO agreed to move most of us to another safe house.

 _My house._

We got there late into the night to be greeted by a couple of CIA agents and a whole unit of what the Lieutenant had referred to as MARSOC, Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command. These guys did the cool stuff; they were considered the best of the best.

The instant they saw us I _felt_ them groan.

Until we showed them what Misaka could do; then they got all serious.

"Alright, we'll be keeping watch through the night; you kids get your sleep." Their commander had said at around eleven thirty.

Misaka had gone to bed already, her and Misaki would take dad's room while Lelouch took the guest room and dad slept on the couch in the living room where the CIA guys kept their equipment. Iowa had stayed behind, keeping guard of the two strange new additions to the world. I was certain I'd seen the armored red head before, but I couldn't be sure. They'd moved her and the smaller girl to the base hospital immediately, and I hadn't gotten a good look at the two.

I shakily drank some water as I was ready to go to bed (like hell I'd sleep tonight) when Misaki approached me.

She didn't say anything, but her voice echoed in my head.

 _I have a question._

I nodded, too tired to really do much more than comply.

 _Do you think you created this knight?_

I shrugged, earning a pout from her.

"I really don't know… I wish I did, that way we could just figure out what his weakness is and eliminate him in one go."

"You want him dead." she stated.

I turned to her, unsure of what to answer, but her being there reminded me of my uselessness earlier.

"Sorry I couldn't help you back then…" I said after a second. It was shameful if anything, that a guy who's eighteen years old can't protect a girl in middle school.

She shook her head and changed the subject.

"It's weird. When he grabbed me, I could suddenly read his mind. It's insane, it was like one second he wasn't there, the next there was just rage and anger composing a mind that had little else in it. And it reminded me of something." she said quietly, that hollow smile of hers appeared.

"Can you guess what that was?"

Oh is she talking about how angry I'd gotten the previous day? I finished my glass of water and looked right into her starry eyes.

"You read my mind; I'm assuming you're talking about me."

"Oh, no, I set some boundaries whenever I have to plant mental bombs in people's heads."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I won't lie that your repressed anger wasn't palpable."

I nodded. I had been _very_ angry when I found out she had manipulated me, but I had been especially angry when Lelouch used his power on me to get me out of the way. Fortunately I'm old enough to be capable of controlling what I do under such stress, and I hadn't done anything regrettable, unlike some people.

"But now I'm wondering if this was him showing me that he isn't a written character."

"What else could he be?"

She shrugged.

"The embodiment of an angry teenager? Maybe your anger doesn't control you, but one look at the year's news stories and you can tell anger controls plenty of people."

"So what, he's an embodiment of anger?"

"Probably not, I'm just… what do you Americans say, spit-balling?" she asked with a dumb smile on her face.

 _She probably has ulterior motives._

The thought caused her to frown slightly.

"I don't care if you _do_ ; I just hope you trust enough to talk about your own theories on this. We're on the same team and we need everyone on the same page." I added quickly.

"I said I trusted you, too."

I switched on the light to my room.

"Well, yeah, thanks… it means a lot…" I yawned.

"I'll bring it up tomorrow, hopefully nothing will happen till then. Thanks for hearing me ramble, helps me get my thoughts in order." she said, maybe lying maybe not.

"Uh huh… night." I said, closing the door.

I turned off the light and got into bed.

I was still angry. Something about that edge lord pissed me off much worse than anything I'd experienced before. The way he talked, the way he tried to act like he was somehow the good guy… it all reminded me of those dumb kids that go to school and _always_ act like they're perfect little angels and blame every bad thing they do on someone else. What's worse, something about him reminded me of my middle school years, arguably the worst time of my life if not _everybody's_ life.

It was quiet outside, and I felt kind of safe with all the people keeping watch, but in theory that would mean absolutely nothing if edge lord decided to drop a zombie or vampire right in my room.

 _I need a gun._

Like it or not I was in this fight, and as useless as small arms fire had been earlier in the night, it'd make me feel better to have something that wouldn't leave me useless.

I remember a movie where the main character said something about the importance of preparing to fight. Assuming you want peace, assuming you want to protect those you care about, you'll have to be ready to fight against whatever comes your way. My history professor says that's why the US military is the most powerful in the planet; they're always ready to jump into a fight in order to maintain the peace. I bet some politicians would like to debate and discuss that, but that's not the point. The point is that if you want to have peace, you need to be ready to fight… how did that saying go?

 _Si vis pacem, para bellum_ or something like that.

"If you want peace, prepare for war."

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, my classes have been starting to pile up and I wasn't able to finish the chapter as soon as I wanted. One thing that bugs me about this chapter is the new displaced characters. These guys could've been interchangeable with plenty of other characters from other series and it wouldn't affect the plot, so although I left some clues as to who they are I'm keeping the identities secret until next chapter when they will be revealed. Quick warning, it may take about two weeks for the next chapter get put up simply due to my classes, but if I have it done before that I'll put it up. I may have to edit this chapter later, because it's late right now and considering the last chapter had several grammatical errors, I might have to go back and fix that one too. Once again, thanks so much for reading this far, I hope you're enjoying it. Remember that reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated, and if you think I could do something better feel free to let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Well, time for my own enjoyment.**

* * *

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

I rubbed my eyes as the first sun rays peeked over the horizon. I had been sitting near the docks, right by the patrol boats we had. Neither of those had been damaged, thank God, but all the equipment the government teams had brought to monitor and analyze the situation had either been badly damaged or completely destroyed. The worst part is that I'm not sure if this was a coordinated attack on the basis of gaining a strategic advantage, or if it was just something he did on a whim. I was still clutching the barrel of the M4, now cold in the morning air. I could hear the teams salvaging what they could from the warehouse. The structure was still standing and didn't seem compromised, which was good, but the holes on the walls were jarring and drew unwanted attention, so they were covered up with a tarp.

The previous night's engagement was written off as some nighttime weapons testing. Whether the men around the rest of the base bought it or not didn't really matter, there was no way they could guess we'd just fought an engagement with fictional characters.

 _God, this is getting tiresome…_

"Coffee, lieutenant?" Iowa asked as she offered me a foam cup. To the humanized battleship's credit, she'd been up all night as well, helping where she could.

"Thanks… Admiral here yet?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Okay… what about our two new friends?"

"The doctors said the smaller girl is fine, that calmed the other one down. She's still shaken, though."

"They're still not telling us who they are?"

She shook her head.

"Well, we'll talk to them later then." I rubbed my eyes again, yawning.

A car drove up.

The Admiral, my CO.

"Well, he's here. Let's tell him what we know."

"Yes, lieutenant." she said, smiling confidently. I wasn't sure how she was still so energetic after the previous night.

"Huh… it doesn't look too bad." The admiral said a little after he got out of the car.

"The building isn't too badly damaged, actually, but the enemy destroyed a good part of our monitoring equipment and communications. It's all pretty much gone except for some computers we can still salvage."

"Damn…"

"We at least know that the enemy brought forth what Iowa described as a Wo Class Abyssal, kind of an aircraft carrier. The Marines and my men engaged with the M4 carbines we'd been supplied for security, as well as some small arms fire that came from the few central intelligence agents still here at the time. On the Wo class .40 S&W and 5.56 NATO rounds had little effect, but she did recoil from the impacts. Iowa engaged soon after with her main guns, knocking her across the floor, which resulted in slight damage to its armor, at least, that we could see. It tried to do… _something_ , deploying small floating orbs… Well, these had what appeared to be mouths; we didn't see what those could do as Lelouch Vi Britannia used his ability there and then, pacifying her."

"She just, what… stopped attacking?"

"Yes, even drawing her attack planes back." The term didn't make sense to me. Why were these considered planes? They were floating orbs for crying out loud.

"They're abyssal fighters, Lieutenant; similar to our own attack planes. The Wo class can carry a bunch of those, including some bombers." Iowa added.

I saw the admiral shudder at the implication of a walking aircraft carrier.

"What about this dark knight, what's his deal?"

"We're uncertain of that right now. It could easily be that he's a disorganized clown with dangerous weapons, or it could be that he planned the attack to set us back about a week. Regardless, the result was the same, only that we suffered zero fatalities, which is odd for a surprise attack."

"Hmm… good thing most of the information is backed up then. What do you think we can do to prevent stuff like this from happening?"

"Unless we can monitor his position, all we can do is start preparing a better defense. I sent a request first thing this morning for some heavier weapons, if that's alright."

"Heavier weapons?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Specifically, I'd like to get our carbines refitted to handle the .50 Beowulf rounds, plus a Browning .50 caliber to add to our patrol ships, and grenade launchers should help too, the single Marine that had a launcher caused plenty of trouble to the enemy, and I'm curious to see the effects of explosive ammunition on an abyssal."

" _Explosive_ ammunition? Can I see that? Please?" Iowa said, losing her composure briefly before getting it back, her face turning crimson in front of the old admiral, who smiled politely at her before turning to me.

"Uh, sure, I think the Marines guarding the place would be more than happy to have the extra firepower, but I'm giving the task force a bit more than extra guns."

"Admiral?" Iowa asked, confused.

"I talked to the others and we've agreed to stay working here, but we're moving the main operations elsewhere. Central Intelligence, Federal Investigators, they're mostly going to evacuate to their own areas. Other than communications with them, this place is going to be ground zero for this offensive."

 _Offensive?!  
_ "Admiral, with all due respect, we don't have the information to coordinate an attack on the enemy. We've no idea where he is, if he's even in the same reality right now, or what he has up his sleeve."

"Yeah, but we will eventually."

"But as it stands we don't have the equipment to…"

"Well tell that to the Marines. Remember those A10s they sent after the dragons? Same pilots landed them at the Air National Guard base in Peoria earlier this morning. They're being kept a close guarded secret by the airport's staff, but they'll be ready to fly CAS missions if needed 24/7, as well as four AH-64 Apaches that are already being shipped to another warehouse not too far from Chicago. That's not including the F-16s available already."

Jesus, the brass is really going all out.

"We're diverting plenty of resources here, lieutenant, and we're expecting the enemy to do the same. The second we get a whiff of this knight that area is to be _glassed_ unless circumstances don't allow for it. In fact, I was meaning to ask you, how did _he_ figure out where we were?"

"Actually, we were wondering the same thing. If he has an ability to detect anomalies via electric and radio waves, how come he hasn't attacked us the second we had Misaka in our care?"

"Actually, we may have an answer for that." Bogart approached us after a Humvee dropped him off at the warehouse. He was carrying a small binder.

"I don't know if you're aware, but security reported an instance of an unauthorized person wondering through the training area."

He showed us pictures from the security cameras. Some guy was walking around the base wearing a strange hat, almost like a fedora, with a strange sash around the top. Another picture showed better details, like a tied up trench coat and what appeared to be black boots. Again, the hat looked off. Now in greater detail, the sash around the hat looked more metallic… wait, no, not metallic, those were wires.

"No one saw him come in or out?" I asked.

"Yeah, a couple of MPs confronted him, asked for ID, he said he'd left it at the mess hall and was on his way to get it."

"And they just let him go?" Iowa asked.

"No, they asked him who he was and what he was doing here, whether he was with the Navy or not, and… that's when it gets weird. The guards said he answered all their questions but they can't remember any of them."

"Don't tell me we have another telepath on the loose." I groaned.

The admiral's eyes narrowed.

"Treat it like it is. This guy probably snuck into our base, looked around until he found the warehouse, fooled any of the men that went to question him, and retreated to inform his friend. I bet our Knight realized just how unprepared we were and decided to have his little chat with us because of the intel his little buddy here gave him." The admiral theorized.

I shuddered at the implications, and was suddenly glad that we were getting all that extra firepower.

 **Richard**

Well what'd you know? I actually managed to get some sleep! Let me tell you how much of a mood changer that is, yes sir! I woke up _not_ feeling the slightest bit miffed about being more useless than a police officer in a horror movie the previous night, and actually felt totally _not guilty_ about not being able to do a damned thing when that prick dragged Misaki up in the air!

 _Sarcasm aside, mornings like this seriously suck._

I stared at myself in my phone's screen… I needed a haircut, but who cares? There was a frigging monster out there that nobody knew what it wanted except itself. Like a Charles Manson that can teleport anywhere… well, no… not Charles Manson… no one's died yet.

I took a deep breath, threw on the day's clothes, a pair of Levi's and a red T-shirt, and stepped out into the hallway to get ready for today's classes.

And promptly realized why my parents only had one child.

The line for the bathroom was two people too long for any home, and I gained a new respect for families with four or more kids.

"Morning…" I sighed.

The royal waved at me, and I noticed how exhausted he looked.

Misaka had her eyes closed, opened them, nodded, and closed them again.

"I'll take a wild guess that Misaki's in there." I sighed, hoping it wasn't true. Misaka opened her eyes.

"Actually, it's-" she was cut off as the door opened and a cloud of steam flowed out, obscuring our view of the inside and a good chunk of the hallway. Dad walked out in boxers and an undershirt, drying up his hair with a towel.

He smiled awkwardly, saying "Bathroom's free." before walking away.

Misaka rushed in and locked the door.

I remembered that the showers back at the situation warehouse didn't have very hot water; it wasn't cold, but it certainly wasn't as hot as most homes.

"You had quite a mouth on you last night." Lelouch said at random.

"Excuse me?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I hadn't expected someone like you to suddenly start provoking someone who, by his own admission, could probably kill him with a thought."

"Not with a thought, but I don't see what's stopping him from dumping a dinosaur on my head…"

"But you see my point. I'm no mind reader, but you appeared rather… reckless. Perhaps out of frustration?" he mused, analytically.

"A winner is you… I was pretty frustrated. Something about the way he kept dodging basic questions, yet expecting us to know them… I don't know, pissed me off. Don't know how you kept your cool. Didn't he threaten your sister?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, but losing my cool would only makes things worse for me. We don't want him getting any more advantages than he already has after all." he said, basically warning me to keep my mouth shut if edge lord reared his ugly head again, which is the smart decision. Don't give the enemy anything he can use against you.

I wondered if he was holding Lelouch's sister hostage, or if he was planning on doing something like that sooner or later.

"So, Royal, what's _your_ plan here?" I asked, folding my arms.

"We need to find him, and to do that we need to know what he wants, which should be our main focus for the time being. A part of me says we should make this emergency publicly known since it takes away some of the limitations on what we can do, but that might push him to go even further. Whether he can or not isn't something we should gamble on. Regardless, it appears the odds aren't exactly in our favor." he sighed, then after a minute he turned to me. "You watch anime, any idea who that red haired woman was?"

I shrugged.

"She seems so familiar, but I can't remember her name. I think she's from… One Piece? I don't know- I have to look it up."

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and opened Chrome.

"Red haired anime swordswoman" I typed in. A second later several results popped up, some standing out more than others.

Some girl from High School DxD…

"Who's she?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh, I think she's a demon girl… I haven't seen this show yet." She kind of resembled the mysterious girl that appeared but…

"I see, but does she wear armor?"

I shrugged, glancing at the other result.

Shana from Shakugan no Shana in her fiery form, where she gets those angel wings, stared defiantly at an unseen enemy…

No, this swordswoman was an adult, no offense to the eternally young Flame Haze. Despite how cool it would've been to have her on our team, I should be glad it wasn't her. Depending on what version we got, she might opt to go on her own, adding a whole other set of problems.

The few others were fan art from various sites.

Figuring that just looking it up on the images section would work quicker, I tapped the phone's screen. Several pictures from various anime appeared.

"What about her?" Lelouch pointed to one of the first pictures to appear. The armor and hairstyle was exactly the same as the girl that had appeared the previous night.

"Erza Scarlet… Fairy Tail…" I read one of the results.

 _Oh, diet One Piece._

"Who is she?"

"Uh, I remember trying to watch a bit of the show back in high school… I think her gimmick is that she can not only spawn several swords, but materialize magical armors to boost her own strength. She's… _very_ powerful…" I mumbled as I began to read her wiki.

"You're sure it's her?"

"Looks like her, but I could be wrong."

The bathroom door opened, Misaka walked out, drying her face with a small towel.

"Bathroom's… free? What are you two looking at?" she asked.

"Trying to ID the girls that appeared last night." I said, showing her the phone.

She looked at it.

"Erza Scarlett… why is she half naked in these?"

"Fan service." I replied, as Lelouch walked into the bathroom.

Misaka gave me a disapproving look.

"What? I don't watch that show."

"You watch mine, though." she replied, deadpanned. Well, she has a point; Index has _plenty_ of fan service.

"Yeah, your show has an engaging story. Fairy Tail lost me after a few episodes."

"Oh, so you admit to watching it?" she asked, a smirk slowly appearing on her face.

"I used to watch it. Past tense." I said, wondering why I needed to justify what I watched in my free time.

"Yeah, okay… so how strong is she?" Misaka asked.

"Very." I answered.

"What about the little girl that came with her?"

Oh yeah, she'd been dragged along with an unconscious kid.

"She might've been from the anime, but I haven't seen far enough to know."

"I'll read into her then." She said, lying against the wall with my phone. I guess I was glad she didn't suddenly start asking me why I'd opened my big mouth the previous night, but she did seemed worried.

"I do hope she's friendly, though." she said quietly.

I nodded, and continued waiting for the Royal to get out of the shower.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"… I don't know." I told Bogart as we looked through the slightly open door.

The red haired woman was sitting on the small chair, watching over the little girl with dark blue hair who was tucked into the bed as a nervous medical staff finished the checkup.

The large sword she held on to wasn't helping.

"Come on, Andy, you carry a berretta, bullets are faster than swords." He told me.

Yeah, sure, _usually_ any bullet is faster than any swing of a sword.

But ignoring the fact that we'd be in an enclosed space, something about her made me way more nervous than I've ever been. Something in her eyes, I don't know, but she looks ready to cut down the entire staff if it means protecting the child. She would occasionally look at us, frown, and then turn to stare at the staff again. Thankfully, they had just taken some blood samples and performed a basic checkup.

So I called backup.

"I'm here lieutenant!" Iowa said happily, waving as she walked down the hallway.

Bogart looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, she's stronger than most of the people here."

"What's got you so nervous?"

"I don't know, the fact that bullets have failed me, and the fact that it would take the A10s more than five seconds to get here if this goes south." I hissed.

"Fine, fine, I get that… well, we can wait for the staff to leave if-"

"We're already done." The doctor said as she approached us while the rest of her staff walked past us.

"Okay?" Bogart asked.

"She's perfectly fine other than the small concussion she received. I think she should wake up soon enough."

"Alright… you think we can…?"

"Sure, uh, one last thing, check their skin, you'll be amazed." He said cryptically as he left.

"Why?" Iowa asked me as if I knew.

I shrugged, took a breath and-

"I know you want to talk to me, so enough wasting time." Red head said impatiently.

"Aye, ma'm…" I said, motioning for Iowa and Bogart to follow me inside.

The three of us stood there for a few seconds, unsure how to do this, exactly. Red head didn't really help, simply staring at us, waiting for us to make the first move.

"Um… So, you know I'm Iowa, that's my lieutenant, and he's a police officer." Iowa stated in as friendly a manner as she could.

"Yes, I must thank you for helping me with Wendy. Your doctors were very kind and… patient."

"We aim to please, ma'm." Bogart said, probably plagiarizing the Army's slogan, but I stayed quiet.

"Well, let's not beat around the bush, where are we?" she asked.

"Illinois, United States of America." I said.

She blinked. Looked around for a few seconds, and nodded.

"I see, this is another world, isn't it?" she mused.

"That's… correct… does this happen to you often?" I asked.

"It isn't the first time we get taken out of our world. You seemed rather prepared for instances such as this, though. I take I'm not the only one."

"Yup! I was brought here by that weird knight guy we were fighting." Iowa said.

"That knight… he just appeared out of nowhere… who is he?"

"No clue, but he attacked our base… how long was he with you before you appeared in our world?"

"Only for a second, he just appeared in front of me as I helped Wendy move… I went to strike him, and next thing I knew I had kicked you over." she said, looking at me.

"Eh, yeah, that makes some sense." So, he somehow travelled into her story while being held down by our own men? Or is this something else?

"I, uh, didn't get your name." Bogart said.

"Erza Scarlett. My friend is Wendy Marvell."

Bogart turned around to look them up on his phone.

"So, why does this place not have any magic? I can't detect any, despite your strange devices."

"Because this is the real world." Iowa said simply.

"Uh, excuse me?" Erza asked, somewhat annoyed, as if she thought Iowa was messing with her.

"It makes more sense if we just show you." Bogart said, handing her his phone. On it was a picture for an anime with a pink haired young man with a flaming arm smiling. Standing next to him was a blonde, a dark haired young man, and a version of Erza and Wendy. Erza stared at it for five seconds before handing it back and smiling.

"I see… in this world you look into our own and draw stories based around It." she said, smiling.

The red haired girl sighed.

"Well, is there any way back?" she asked.

"We're trying to figure that-" I started, but was quickly cut off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked Bogart, who was looking at the small girl called Wendy.

"Sorry, the doctor said to check your skin… I don't see anything wrong with hers, though." he said, suddenly noticing Erza's expression he took a step back.

"Hey, did the doctor mention something about your skin?"

"He examined it briefly. I don't know what surprised him." She said, showing me her exposed arm.

I raised an eyebrow. Yeah, there isn't anything… wait…

 _What the hell?_

 **Richard**

I grabbed a box of Cocoa Puffs and dumped some cereal into my plate before adding some milk. I don't know why, but one of the agents gave me a dirty look.

"What?" I asked as politely as I could.

"You kids should eat more for breakfast." He said before walking away.

Well, tell that to Lelouch, all _he_ had for breakfast was a muffin the team had brought along with a bunch of other groceries.

Whatever…

I made my way to the living room, where everyone was gathered; the dent Iowa had made remained on the floor. Most of the scientists had some beach chairs they must've unpacked from the garage, while the small group of fictional characters sat down at the couch.

"Okay, so I think it's time for us to discuss what we have so far." One of dad's colleagues said.

"This knight is clearly capable of opening portals to somewhere else. Richard, you mentioned there was a physical change in the air?" one of them asked me.

"Yeah, like it was being pushed out of the way." I said before putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"Not to mention, the red haired woman seemed to jump seemingly out of nowhere while the little girl just materialized. It's possible he opened it at a certain point, having her be in the middle of performing an action." Dad added.

"The amount of energy needed to open something like that."

"Why is this knight so weak, then? It took two men to hold him in place, and he didn't throw them off, he seemed to burn their arms slightly in order to escape." Lelouch said.

"And why didn't he kill anyone? He had the chance to wipe us all out in one go." Dad asked.

"Because he probably wants us alive." Misaki mused.

Everyone looked at her before she spoke up again.

"When he grabbed me I was suddenly able to read his thoughts. It's like nothing I had ever seen. He was pure rage." She said softly.

I frowned. Something about that, a villain made out of pure rage, sounds familiar. I might've written a few villains that worked in a similar fashion… or was that Charlie? Well, if I did, they should've found something by now, which they haven't…

"So maybe for him, death is too good for us?" dad asked.

Misaki shrugged.

"But he didn't look like he was acting _just_ out of anger; he seemed more disorganized if anything. When I fought him he was much sloppier than the last time." Misaka added.

"He did have multiple people shooting him this time, maybe he was distracted." Dad mused.

"Regardless, bullets did no visible damage."

"Maybe he's like the abyssal? We just need to hit him with something harder?" one of the agents asked.

"Ah, right, the abyssal. How the hell does that thing work?"

Ah ha! Researching Kancolle had paid off!

"I read that they're very much like revenant zombies. Probably sunken ship girls that are out for revenge, they're similar to Iowa, only probably undead. But that's the more popular theory, another one is that they're like aliens, but their objective stays the same." Misaki said before I could speak up.

Everyone looked at her, somewhat surprised.

"I had some time to read up on it, and Richard was researching the same thing when we talked to him… Also I can read minds." She said, smiling playfully while slowly combing her hair.

"Okay, so we have to destroy her brain or something?" dad asked.

"No, sinking them works, but it's worth mentioning that in the anime it's apparently possible to cure them, I don't know. But the game is _incredibly_ unclear on the subject. There are a ton of theories on what the abyssals actually are, what the true nature of the fleet girls is, hell some people even think Kantai Collection takes place in either the afterlife or has a shared universe with another series." I said.

"And what do we know from Iowa?"

"About her world? That it's basically similar to ours, but she lacks knowledge on stuff that should be basic knowledge to her, like what party is in power and what policies they share. We do know that she is a human being, however, so it's not like they're machines or something… at least… she isn't." One of the scientists said.

We were quiet for a second before dad spoke up.

"Okay, so I have a theory. Maybe this edge lord needs a certain amount of information before being able to bring characters into our world?" dad said.

 _Huh?_

"Like, take Iowa, her character's ability and what she can do is well known, and has a real world equivalent, the same goes for Misaka, Lelouch and Misaki."

"I have a real world equivalent?" Misaki asked.

"Human neuroimaging." dad replied. "In theory, we can monitor a brain's motor functions in order to figure out how a person is feeling, even what they may be thinking, but it's still a new discipline. Misaka's magnetism is nearly impossible for normal people, but with enough energy it is something we can do with machines. Lelouch's ability seems to be a capable of shutting down certain parts of the brain in order to make them more susceptible to commands, something some drugs can do, but that's still just a working theory. However, take a character like Superman; he can't bring him here because his powers are just insane. How does he propel himself through space without the need to breath? How can he not only survive on the surface of the sun, but not overload if it's supposed to charge him and he's near a blue one? I think he needs to have real world equivalents in order to have them exist." Dad mused, somewhat excitedly.

"But those dragons don't have real world equivalents." Misaka reminded us.

"Sort of. Blue whales grow to a hundred feet, and we've had large animals in our past, we _do_ have things he can reference, but the problem is that animals that big, designed the way they are, can only support their own weight for so long, which is why they were incapable of surviving more than a few hours, maybe a day at most. If the tanks and planes hadn't killed them, they would've died by their own weight before long."

"So, maybe he can't bring a world destroyer, but this red haired girl he brought could be a magic user, how does that work?"

One of the MARSOC Marines entered the house.

"You're going to find out. Pack it up, the boss wants you all back at the warehouse."

"Huh? Everything okay?" dad asked.

"They want to introduce you kids to the new members. Also, they wouldn't mind having the extra backup while we wait to get the heavier stuff." He answered.

That included me. Thursday's classes for me started a little after one thirty in the afternoon, and I was very much considering skipping today.

…

He wasn't kidding about the heavier stuff.

Already the troops were unloading boxes of heavy ammunition from trucks and taking them to a separate room. I heard the modified M4s were on their way, too.

Once inside what was left of the situation warehouse, we noticed that the red head and the little girl I'd barely gotten a glimpse at were sitting down on a couple of chairs, looking around.

"I think I figured out his plan." dad muttered, the statement getting everybody within earshot to look at him.

"He wants to distract us with beautiful women that shouldn't exist so he can get away with his own plans. Sick, but effective." he concluded.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Yeah, she's hot, she can also break you like a twig, something I initially feared would be the case with Iowa, but with her it was a near guarantee. Probably, like… a ninety percent chance… I don't know.

"Hi! Hi!" Iowa greeted as she ran up to us.

"Uh, hey…" dad said awkwardly.

"So, that's Erza Scarlet, and her friend over there is Wendy… something… anyway Erza is the coolest! She has hundreds of swords at her disposal and over a hundred different armors that-"

The red haired woman wailed at the mention of her armor. The smaller girl to her right rubbed her shoulder in an attempt at calming her down.

"Why is she…?"

"So, it turns out they can't really use magic here." Iowa said, disappointed.

Yeah, that makes sense. You can't just use an ability that defies reality the way her apparently does.

"Well of course they can't, but surely they still have some powers left, right?" Lelocuch asked.

"Hey! Erza! Show 'em what you can still do!" Iowa yelled excitedly.

The red haired woman frowned.

"Come on! It's still pretty incredible!" the blonde said with a smile.

With a sigh, the red haired girl extended her hand. I noticed the air change slightly as a sword dropped into her open hand. As if she had opened a portal that contained her weapon.

"Come on, show us some of the cool stuff you wear!"

With a suddenly bored expression she let out a sigh, and a bunch of iron armor fell to the floor in front of her, startling us.

"Yeah, check this stuff out! I can barely lift it!" she said, picking up the helmet, tossing it to me.

No way in hell I could catch _that_ , so I stepped out of the way, allowing it to shatter an already broken table into a hundred pieces of broken wood and metal.

"I can't use my reequip magic… it all results in the armor just dropping onto the ground like that instead of trading with whatever I'm wearing." She muttered.

"It's alright, I'm sure it'll wear off when we get back home." Wendy said, smiling.

"Hi! I'm Mikoto Misaka, what's your name?" Misaka asked as cheerfully as she could.

"Wendy Marvell."

"You have amazing hair… You girls are magicians?"

"Were…" Erza said, irritated.

"Bah, you have some of the craziest powers we've seen this side of the Mississippi! Take a look!" Iowa said, suddenly grabbing the red head's and pulling her up to show us her skin.

"It looks perfectly normal." Dad said.

"Woah… look at that…" it was Misaka who noticed.

I looked intently at the skin and… what the hell?

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a true to life force field!" Iowa declared as if this was somehow an achievement of hers.

"Could you let go of my arm?" the girl asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Right, sorry, but you have no idea how _amazing_ that is!"

She's not kidding. It's subtle, but about a millimeter or so above her skin is what appears to be an almost invisible layer of sorts, like a bubble, but the freaky thing is that Iowa's hand didn't seem to go through it when she grabbed it.

"Wait, it's an impenetrable shield?" dad asked, staring in awe. Yeah, it's not as crazy as an anti-gravity gun, but it's still a crazy development in what's technically possible for us.

"No, slow things like needles can pass through, but if you try to grab her all quick like I did or, say, shoot her, I'd bet it would bounce right off!"

"I didn't know we had something like that." the red head said.

"I read your wiki, and it doesn't say anything about a force field." Misaka said.

"Actually, Erza did tank plenty of deadly hits; I'd say this extra layer of protection is what often saves her and her friends." Lieutenant Anderson said, walking over. "I think that's literally plot armor." he added quietly, but we all heard it.

"That's stupid, it needs to have some kind of real world explanation if it exists in the real world." dad replied, deadpanned.

"Plot armor?" the little girl asked.

"Well, at one point Erza managed to slice a meteor in half…" the lieutenant began, checking his phone briefly and explaining "…by launching yourself into the air with your left arm… holding a sword with your right arm… and somehow despite literally every other bone in your body being pretty much destroyed… you hit the meteor with such force you pretty much pulverized it… and _still_ had enough strength left over to tank not one, but two powerful hits from your out of control best friends… what do you call _that?_ "

 _Jesus-Mary-and-Joseph, what the_ _ **hell**_ _?!_

Everybody turned to look at the red head, with unsure looks. Not unsure as distrust, more like unsure as how she would manage _any_ of that in the real world.

Erza herself was also wide eyed and seemed unsure of what to answer.

The only one who seemed to speak then was Wendy.

"Yeah, that sounds like Erza alright." She said happily.

"I… don't think I've done that… under those conditions…" the red head added bashfully.

"Regardless, I don't want to find out if you can output more energy than a nuclear bomb on your left arm alone, so everyone play nice." The lieutenant said, smiling.

"…There is no way… I want to see you lift a tank like Superman!" she said excitedly.

"I…"

Before Iowa could continue to fan-girl over someone's extra strength, the telltale sound of a helicopter was heard outside, startling the two new comers.

"W-what is that?" the smaller one asked.

"Oh, that? Probably just a helicopter… you don't have those in your world?" Iowa asked.

"Heli…copter? Why is it so loud?" Erza asked.

I glanced at the lieutenant who was making his way outside with several men.

"Want to see it? I don't think the Lieutenant would mind." Iowa said, half leading half dragging the red haired woman outside.

"Is it okay?" Wendy asked, following Erza.

"We better make sure Pax Americana doesn't cause any trouble…" Lelouch said, motioning towards the other two girls.

Eh, I've seen plenty of helicopters, but I might as well follow them, maybe I can serve as a human shield or something if we got attacked by the edge lord again…

 _God, I am just a mess this morning…_

Once again, I pushed those thoughts away, focusing on the pretty impressive sight of the twin bladed helicopter.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

The two newcomers gaped as the twin engine helicopter, a CH-47, twirled in the air and slowly landed outside the warehouse, right where a parking lot would be. The back door opened and a couple of men hopped out in order to start dropping the cargo. While simple stuff like bullets were easy to bring in through trucks, this chopper was bringing some of the heavier weapons I'd requested only a few hours earlier.

Imagine my surprise when my CO told me that they'd be here a little before midday.

The engines kept going as the troops unloaded several boxes, both the weapons and extra munitions.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Iowa yelled over the sound of the spinning blades. She'd been way more excited once Scarlet showed up, though I don't know why. Maybe because this new visitor uses strength and speed more than anything, something Iowa could probably relate to.

Once the helicopter dropped off the weapons, it quickly took off and flew away.

"Alright… let's get these inside."

"That… was unlike anything I've seen before… is that thing safe to fly?" I heard the red head ask.

"Of course it is! It's American made and it's been in service for decades! Don't underestimate our engineers." Iowa replied proudly.

"What do you use to get around in the air?" Lelouch asked.

"Mostly air ships, but trains and cars are more efficient… that thing just looks like a death trap." the red head commented.

"Well, we're pretty advanced when it comes to flying; our jets are the best in the world!" Iowa said.

"Well, that's interesting, but… do you need help?" the red head asked my men as we began carrying the boxes of guns and ammo.

"It's fine… we can-"

I don't think she listened, because immediately she grabbed the boxes another soldier and I were carrying with one arm and grabbed a crate of ammo with the other, sling each over her shoulder and walking to the door. Here she realized that walking inside with them would be more difficult given the size of the door, so she put one down, angled the crate slightly, stepped inside and reached outside to grab the other box.

She did that in a span of a few seconds, like she was lifting pillows. Come to think of it, she looked rather satisfied when she picked up the crate with one hand, as if it proved that she was still technically the strongest one there.

I don't know why it surprised me, I knew she was insanely strong, but I guess actually seeing it was an experience on its own. I remembered how she launched that soldier across the room and into a table. The guy had lived, thank God, but he'd broken several ribs, limiting him to the base's medical ward until he got better.

"Show off…" Misaki murmured.

"Ah, that's just Erza trying to help in her own way. She always tries to do the right thing, even if no one asks for her help." Wendy added happily.

Misaki nodded politely and smiled back, but the second Wendy was out of reach she turned to the others and whispered "That's what worries me."

She had a point, but we couldn't worry about that right now.

…

"Alright, so… what's in these?" Erza asked, tapping one of the crates.

"That one? uh… Ammo." one of the troops answered, doing inventory of another crate.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You're expecting another attack?" she asked.

"Yup, but hopefully, we'll be better prepared this time." I answered.

"You think he can send us back?" the little girl asked then.

"Well, hopefully." I replied.

The pair was quiet for a bit, as if waiting for me to tell her to do something. I wasn't planning on doing that so I continued taking stock of the rounds of ammo we'd gotten.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Erza asked after a second.

I looked at her.

"Go talk to the other, uh… visitors, get to know each other, we don't want you to force yourself too much in this fight." I said one second before my brain realized that I shouldn't say that we don't want her to fight.

"You don't want me to help you fight?" she asked, surprised and maybe a little irritated.

"Well, if we can avoid it… we have a saying that goes something like _you win the fights you avoid_ or something like that." I said slowly.

She sighed, but didn't argue. Instead she turned around and looked at the rest of the displaced characters. With the exception of Misaki, they were all analyzing her.

"Well, come on, Wendy…"

The pair took a few steps forward and sat down.

 **Richard**

I had been waiting for the red head girl to join our little group of displaced characters and occasional not displaced people, of which dad had joined this time. She took a seat next to Wendy, eyeing us.

"So… I have several questions." She said.

"Well, of course, feel free to ask anything."

"Before I do, the most important one right now…" she glared at each and every one of us before asking "Can any of you distract Wendy for a little while?"

"Erza!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Wendy, I think it would be better if you focused on something not so serious, and took a break, you were at the medical ward just a few hours ago. Why don't you go play with Misa…" she held the note as she looked in between the younger blonde and the chestnut haired girl, seemingly unsure which one ended in –ka or –ki.

Mikoto stood up.

"Come on, I'll show you some of this world's magic." She said in that big sister tone she would use when talking to younger kids.

"I'm not that little you… what's that?" she asked, staring at the tablet on Misaka's hands.

"The harvested fruits of science, come on!" she said, leading the little girl away, probably to show her that pony show she keeps watching.

"I apologize, but I'd rather not have her worry about how bad this situation might really be…"

"I understand completely. You probably saw the damage our mysterious knight caused last night." Lelouch said.

She nodded.

"Be honest with me, what are our chances of returning to our home?" she asked.

"We're not sure… my team and I are studying the circumstances under which the doors or portals between realities open, but we haven't found anything too definitive yet." Dad replied.

"I see… thank you… so! This world is already quite different from mine. Are yours any…?"

"Well, our worlds are very similar to this one actually. My world has an oppressive government that rules most of the planet, using gigantic mechanical suits to enforce its laws onto a suffering people. I was planning on fighting against that nation, but the mysterious knight that brought me here had other plans."

"I… see…"

"Oh, that's not to say that this world has that, it doesn't have a single global power forcing everyone to its bidding. While imperfect, this world is much freer than my own." Lelouch said, causing Iowa to relax. I think she was about to yell at the guy for giving Erza a bad impression.

"My world isn't all that different from this one, except that in my reality, esper powers and apparently magic exist together. However, my reality's magic and your magic are greatly different." Misaki stated simply.

"And my world has an ongoing war between reincarnated battleships and sea monsters."

"Come again?" Erza said, definitely lost.

"I'm a fleet girl, I fight the abyssals, these sea monsters that may or may not be alien- no one knows, but there are plenty of fleet girls like me. I'm just the incarnation of the USS Iowa, an American warship!" She said, smiling proudly.

"America… this is the country we're in?"

We all nodded.

"Is it… a good place?"

"Lady, it is the _best_ place you could've wound up on! We have, freedom, liberty, the most powerful military in the world, _the_ best people in the world, um…"

"The almost constant war…" Misaki added playfully.

"The almost constant- hey!" she exclaimed, looking less annoyed about the statement than about the fact that Misaki ruined her list of good things.

The other blonde laughed.

"You're easier to annoy than Misaka."

Iowa pouted, before muttering "We still made it to the moon."

"Wait, is it true? This world has been in almost constant war?" she seemed to be asking dad and me.

Dad nodded.

"Yeah, that's one thing you need to understand about our world, it isn't a place where good and evil are as clear cut as in your world. Maybe one group is fighting for something that is deep down bad, but that doesn't mean that everyone in that group is evil, just that it has bad people leading it."

"Like the Germans!" Iowa exclaimed.

"Or the French." Lelouch added quietly.

Erza stared in confusion.

Dad answered her question before she could ask.

"The Germans are a group of people that live in Europe, a continent across the sea from us. A hundred years ago they were one of the most powerful nations there, and when a war in that continent broke out they went to war with many of the other more powerful nations, eventually losing that war. They're more infamously known for the war they started after that one in which they went on a vengeful rampage across Europe, conquering most of the continent, and dragging the entire world into the war in order to stop them. They outright murdered millions of people because they blamed them for losing the previous war, which they had primarily fought against their neighbors, the French, who had done something kind of similar a little more than two hundred years ago." Dad _greatly_ oversimplified.

"Wait! The whole world was pulled into a war with one nation?!" Erza asked loudly.

"Well, technically it was three nations, but the Italians didn't do much, and the Japanese were mostly a threat to Asia, a continent on the opposite end of world, but yeah, just about the entire planet went to war with these three countries in order to stop them from conquering the rest of the planet, but that is a _huge_ oversimplification."

"Both sides had good and bad people working for them, and many of them thought they were doing the right thing. But it's worth mentioning that it was the Germans and the Japanese that brutally tortured millions simply because they weren't born a certain way, so yeah, one group was clearly evil." I said.

The red head shuddered.

"But thanks to that we are now living in the most peaceful era in human history!" Iowa attempted to conclude.

"I see, who's this country fighting now?" Erza asked.

"Oh, well, extremist in some parts of the world, but that's not really a war, it's more of a limited exchange of fire in order to stop certain people since none of them really have a country… exactly." Iowa answered.

"I would go out there and take them all out in one go, but I can't because the knight is a bigger problem." Iowa replied.

"I see… what do you know about him?"

 **6-18-1-14-11 3-1-19-20-12-5**

I bet you're wondering what I know about this guy since I'm working with him. Unfortunately, I don't know too much about him. He was rather cryptic when he appeared before me.

I was originally walking around New York, not really doing anything, just thinking. Next thing I know I feel someone's looking at me and there he is, just looking me over. There was no one else out in the street at the moment, and I wondered if this weird guy in a knight's armor was someone I should worry about.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"An admirer…"

 _Oh here we go_ , I remember thinking. _Another kid that thinks killing criminals makes you a hero._ People that usually admire me for that aren't exactly the kind anyone, myself included, needs to have following them around. Then the world around me vanished, and I wasn't in New York anymore.

I wasn't sure where I was, exactly, but the city looked eerily like Chicago.

But something was off. There were different buildings, stores I'd never seen on my other trips that I should've, but strangest of all, the stores I knew and the big brands that I knew weren't there in the slightest.

I didn't like the implication that I was in some alternate world, but I figured I might as well do what I can with what I knew.

First of all, I needed to know if my money worked here, so I tried to grab some from an ATM. It wouldn't accept my cards, which was a problem, but I had plenty of cash that _did_ work.

So one train ticket and two hours later I was where I wanted to be.

"The bad side of town" if you will, wasn't as bad as I remembered, but it was clear that it still had problems, graffiti clearly showing gang symbols, broken windows that had been boarded up with weak and now rotted out pieces of wood, at least one burnt car remained in someone's front yard; terrible for the poor saps living here, but momentarily beneficial for me. I moved through the streets, with few people bothering to look at me twice, and then I saw them. A couple of… kids, really; so young, and obviously deep in bed with the worst of people. The way both of them talked and moved implied that they were the big boys on the street, the ones that no one crossed. Hanging head high, relaxed demeanors, plenty of piercings, probably made of real gold, but I couldn't tell you right there and then.

I crossed the street and stepped into their yard.

They instantly stopped talking and looked at me.

"Hey, white boy, you lost?" the one on the left asked, approaching me.

"A little bit, actually." I said, smiling politely.

"Well, I'll tell you right now; this ain't where you want to be. I think the place you're looking for is way back that way." He said in a tone that sounded polite but was really just dripping with threat.

"Actually, I'm a bit tired, do you know any good hotels?" I asked.

"The Marriot's pretty good, now get outta here before someone shoots you." he said, turning around, irritated.

"Ah, who's going to shoot me?"

"Lots of bad people in this part of town." he told me.

I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" the other one asked.

"You got drugs on you?" I asked then. These guys were trying to be patient, avoid trouble, which was admirable, but not what I needed.

Oh, but that got a reaction from the pair.

"You a cop?" they asked.

"In another life. What about-?"

"Well, we're both law abiding citizens. You got questions come back with a warrant."

I nodded, but stayed put.

"Will you get outta here old man?" the younger one said loudly.

"Man, I don't like this. This some Gran Torino level…"

"You're on private property, sir! **Sir!** " he yelled at me, getting up in my face.

I ignored the two of them. If they called the police then we'd see what happened, but I wanted to see if they'd work with me.

"Maybe you should use those illegal guns you two have there." I taunted.

They got a look and narrowed their eyes. The one closest to me removed a handgun from his trousers, keeping it pointed at the ground, but with his finger on the trigger.

"So… someone sent you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He pointed it at my head.

"You are going to tell us who sent you and why and where he is."

"Sure, how about I come in and you two make me a nice cup of coffee?"

"You think you're funny?"

"No… not anymore. So, politely, put down the gun and I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I'm pretty tired, you know?"

He blinked, and turned to his friend, who shook his head.

"Or…" I grabbed my own handgun, putting it right up to his face. It still had a silencer from the last guy I had to discretely take out of the picture. He backed up, startled I guess. I noticed his buddy was up and reaching for his own weapon.

Smart, and fast, but not fast enough.

He went down relatively quickly, one bullet to the chest; he looked surprised, dropped his gun and fell to the floor.

The other guy dropped his gun and raised his hands.

"Don't shoot! I'm just a delivery guy! Please!" he begged.

"What do you two do here, exactly?"

"I-I dunno! I just bring him packages… and… and…"

He could tell I wasn't buying it.

He didn't say anything, but it was like he knew I was about to pull the trigger, and couldn't keep the tears from coming.

"I can't stand people like you." I said, pulling the trigger, silencing the brief cry coming out of him.

I checked the house first, noting that there wasn't anyone in there… at least, that I could see.

Dragging the thin, almost skeletal bodies of the boys was easy enough, but as I moved them to the empty basement, I heard a gasp come from behind me.

A fat old lady looked at me, petrified. She was wearing pajamas, so she could've been asleep a minute ago, and now…

"What… _did you do_?!" she cried, dropping to her knees.

A part of me wanted to feel empathy, to at least explain the reason for the two dead kids, but as she shouted and cried for her "baby boy" I realized that she had been holding a wad of cash. The money dropped to the floor as I put her out of her well-deserved misery.

She was in on it.

There was no way she wouldn't know what this kid was doing; she was partly to blame for her son being where he was now.

I'd bet she'd lie to the police; tell them her kid was with her whenever he killed some poor sap.

As I dragged the three bodies down into the basement I saw the washing machine with a pile of clothes next to it.

Old bloodstains were visible on them…

No. I do not feel sorry for killing them, even if you could argue that maybe these weren't bad folks; that the stains could've easily been from some sauce or something else, that I just murdered a family that hadn't hurt anybody. Assuming you proved it, the following couple of days gave me all the information I needed about this world to decide that it was in desperate need of burning.

My wife and daughter were murdered in order to make me decide to do what I do.

All the big crazy things that had happened to me and hell, even the people _around_ me, were "plot twists" so that whatever sicko was reading the story would feel shock and "admiration" for the sadist that wrote it.

I guess I can't blame it all on the writers for some of the bad stuff that happens in my world; this world's news doesn't seem all that different from my own, but the really bad stuff that happens to me, and technically everyone in my reality is all just a story written by some guys in a room.

I wanted to find whoever brought me here, figure out what he wanted, see if I had to kill him too, but he showed up on his own.

It was around day four, when six guys from the pair of idiots I had killed and buried showed up on the front porch. They knocked on the door and were shocked when I answered and told them the pair of residents that lived here had gone.

They didn't like that explanation.

Once those six were promptly dumped in the basement, I locked the door and I saw the guy in knight's armor appear.

"Oh, there you are… I thought I sensed you around here…"

I nodded and went to the kitchen.

"So… you must know by now." he said.

"Yeah, this world writes my stories, the people here enjoy watching guys like me suffer."

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked me.

"I don't know… what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm not so sure myself, but I do want this world and its people to hurt… is that alright with you?"

I was on board from that point on.

…

I kept my eyes trained on the tiny, _tiny,_ unmanned drone flying high over the lake. I didn't recognize the model, and I sure as hell wasn't used to seeing unmanned planes this small, but it probably wasn't military. I was half certain that was CIA, but I couldn't be sure.

"…Should we shoot it down?" I asked the pale girl next to me. Her features are unnerving, and that gigantic thing over her head is outright disturbing, but she's on our side after the old man fixed her brain.

She shook her head, never speaking, but understanding what I was asking.

I sighed, glad that she at least understood the importance of strategy when facing a superior threat, but mildly irritated that I had to be teaching this to a kid that didn't even ask questions.

In my head, I heard the old man's voice in my head.

" _Do you hear me?"_ he asked.

" _Doctor, I hear you loud and clear."_ The man was an expert, he had researched the way Misaki's brain worked, created a helmet that allowed people like me to put our thoughts in other's heads, and with it he had broken the spell the exiled prince had on our mysterious girl.

" _We're going to wait for them to get comfortable, make them feel safe. They won't lower their guard today, but sooner or later they'll have to take at least some of their friends out into the real world."_

" _I see."_

" _This should pay off, patience."_

" _Patience is something I value."_

 _My friend here, on the other hand…_

She had been quiet since she had gained her free will, but other than an occasional sigh or exclamation, she didn't speak.

"We're going to have to wait for them to make a move, think you can wait?"

She turned to me, and nodded, before sitting down under the trees near the water's edge.

Sooner or later, they'd all get what's coming to them.

 **Richard**

"And _how_ does he fly?" Erza asked.

"Uh… we don't know yet, but it could be something as simple as rocket boots." Dad had replied lamely.

We'd been talking for a bit, laying out what we knew about the edge lord, our suspicions about how I might've written him a long time ago, or maybe helped write him. We mentioned Charlie, who was already on his way to Chicago, but we were supposed to meet in a few days, what powers we expected her to still have, and the dragons and how they were killed by our tanks. We'd shown her camera footage both from the battle the previous night and the one some of my neighbors took when this all started two weeks ago.

Erza tapped the tablet and played the footage of the brief battle in the dessert.

"They're gigantic…" she mumbled as the Red Death came into view.

Her eyes widened as the tank's firepower was revealed.

"How powerful are your weapons?" she asked.

"Well, they can level cities with ease." Lelouch said.

I glared at the royal, unsure if sharing our capacities with a newcomer so soon was wise.

Regardless, Erza didn't react to the young man's words.

The brief frames of footage from the A10s' run on the dragons left her silent.

"Crazy, right?" Iowa asked the red head.

"I find it… disturbing that this world has forced you to develop such destructive weapons… but if you're using them to defend yourselves… I cannot fault you for that." she said in a serious tone. I wasn't sure, but something in her voice worried me. As if this was her agreeing to a non-agreement similar to what Lelouch had done when he'd met Bogart and Anderson.

I narrowed my eyes at the red head girl, but figured that it was better than nothing.

"Please don't inform Wendy of what you've told me. I don't like lying to her, but I'd rather she not find out about the darker parts of this world." she said.

I nodded, noticing the others agreeing to Erza's request, except Misaki.

"I won't say anything, but it's possible that she'll find out about it on her own."

"That's fine, but for now I'd rather not have to explain to her how many people have been killed in this world due to petty conflicts."

Iowa looked pensive.

I glanced at the corner of the warehouse, where Misaka and Wendy were happily humming together the theme song of a certain TV show.

 _The virus spreads…_ I thought to myself.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

" _UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_ I heard a bored esper groan in my head.

I looked in Misaki's direction. She was sitting on an office chair near some unmanned computers, occasionally swiveling the chair in a circle. She stopped when she saw me looking at her, and in my head I suddenly heard a very meek and embarrassed " _sorry"._

I shook my head, unable to blame her. Technically we'd been under lockdown procedures, rarely stepping out of the warehouse with the exception of Richard going to class on Friday and us taking the newcomers to a nearby gym to train, most of us had remained stuck here for a little more than 36 hours.

The Navy had turned the warehouse into a command center, drilling a large TV screen to the walls, on which we could monitor air traffic over Illinois and pinpoint radio anomalies. We'd gotten plenty of new computers, which were much more resistant to damages (though that wouldn't mean much if that abyssal arrived again), and we'd added an armory room in the form of an extra room outside. Ammo for those weapons was unfortunately being kept in Richard's room, cramping him up a fair bit, but he hadn't complained so far. Erza and Wendy had roomed up with Misaka given the small amount of room available, but neither had minded.

Erza had been a strange case so far.

Her powers were clearly limited here, but she was _still_ overpowered. We'd had her have a hand to hand fight with some of the stronger Marines working with us. Individually they had lasted a grand total of five seconds before she pinned them to the floor, and when we had them all gang up on her… well… the footage spoke for itself.

They tried rushing her and she had let them get close, one of the bigger ones grabbed her back and tried lifting her off the ground only for her to jump backwards, crashing him into another Marine, pinning them to the floor, but the other three Marines rushed her then, piling on her.

I remember that she smiled, and admitted that she couldn't get them off of her before the five seconds ran out. She could definitely escape, just not before the three seconds were up.

The Marines had groaned at what they considered a pyrrhic victory.

"Chin up! You succeeded!" she had said, trying to cheer the men up.

"Yeah, because we kept you down for five seconds…"

"So? Feel pride in that fact. Few are able to say they beat the great Titannia." She said, smiling.

Yeah, _technically_ , but this was without her using any magic, and possibly at a quarter of her actual strength, maybe not even that, since we'd yet to see her lift a tank or a car, but she had been able to bench press 300 pounds easily, again, without any magic buffs.

Those were a different story altogether.

Okay, so her dresses don't work like they did in her world. They don't just materialize on her body and give her a boost, so far they'll just materialize on the air or the floor, and even if she puts them on, aside from the heavy armor, there's no added strength or protection. That had been a blow to her, but her swords were a different story. She'd allowed the egg heads to look some of the blades over, and while they couldn't exactly shoot lasers, she _did_ have a spear that could redirect any form of electricity in one of four directions, and this included Misaka's own generated electricity, something that almost blew our cover when a bolt hit one of the electrical grids by accident. Most of the other blades were forged in ways that benefited certain fighting styles she could use, as in some were clearly made for heavier hits while some were made for fast strikes, it was all well and good, but her scariest power was her limited telekinesis.

She could manipulate her blades to make them fly around, or just launch them like missiles with her _mind_. Oddly enough, that was it. She couldn't pick up a person with her mind, she couldn't pick up other objects with her mind, so the theory was that as long as it was something she kept in whatever pocket reality she kept her swords and armor, she could essentially control it, even though she could manipulate other things in her series.

So, we had a powerful asset here, a literal super powered woman that could probably do as much damage as an artillery strike all by herself; _two_ if you count Wendy, but despite some enhanced strength, she hasn't shown the capabilities from her series, so if we hadn't seen what she could do yet or she no longer _could_ use her abilities was yet to be confirmed.

Both had been very helpful so far, very cooperative, but even they seemed rather bored after a while of doing little around such a limited area. Although Wendy would usually wonder off with Mikoto to watch whatever those two watched on her tablet… at least that distracted her without distracting the rest of us.

Meanwhile, Erza would usually be doing… _something_ around an open area near the entrance.

Like right now.

She was wearing some exercising gear we'd gotten her, and was in the middle of bench pressing one of our Marines, keeping him straight as she lifted him up like a dumbbell. The young man didn't seem to mind being used as exercising equipment though.

"...ninety-nine… one hundred…" thank you Alexander she said putting the young man down.

"No problem…" the twenty year old said happily, sounding like a teenager, slinging the new M4 model over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at that. These guys had been gentlemen in front of the girls, but I knew some of them had made it a personal goal to "finish the Erza route"…

 _Typical marines…_

Iowa noticed my irritation as she passed me some papers.

"The drone footage of the lake hasn't revealed anything, Lieutenant, sorry." She said sadly.

We'd been monitoring Lake Michigan like our lives depended on it, and they kind of did.

But as the blonde has mentioned, we'd yet to find any sign of the abyssal.

Things had been quiet, and it _was_ worrisome, but we all knew keeping these kids locked up forever wasn't an option.

"How about you train with meyoung prince?" Erza asked the young royal. Lelouch had been researching stuff online for the past few days, mostly historical information, specifically World War 2. Erza's interruption prompted him to smile as politely as he could.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I-"

She didn't let him finish.

"Come, now. You have zero upper body strength. I'd bet if a gentle breeze blew on you you'd fall over. Excercise will be good for you." she said, grabbing his arm. He gave me a look that wasn't really fear, but clearly showed that he wasn't comfortable with the situation.

Richard approached me as Wendy tried to explain to Erza that not everybody could keep up with her.

"Err, Lieutenant… not to be a bother, but I got an email from Charlie, he'll be at a Starbucks in Chicago while his parents visit the cultural center around ten. Should I…?"

I looked at Misaki, who was now eyeing me, not saying anything, but knowing that I knew what she wanted. The usually calm and overall civilized girl wanted to go to the mall already. Well, really anywhere that wasn't a cramped Naval base.

She's still just a kid after all.

"Okay… I got an Idea. Let me just make a few calls first.

 **Elton**

"No… no… no… no… damn it, man no!" I heard one of my colleagues half yell over the phone, before sighing.

We'd been sticking to our own safe house, keeping an eye out for a few disappeared individuals the state police had chalked up to "missing" but everyone suspected were actually dead. We figured that with all these fictional characters popping up sooner or later a vigilante would follow through, so if we keep up with the disappeared drug lords and gang leaders, maybe we'd find someone else that needs to be wrangled.

The FBI was keeping an eye out on this as well, but guys like us brought some extra surveillance to the situation in a more covert way.

"Yeah, but even if we've found nothing yet… no, there haven't been any more disappearances that… okay…" my colleague groaned, ending the call.

"It's our turn to play baby sitter, everyone! Grab whatever portable stuff you can, we're taking the girls shopping!" he groaned.

"Just the girls?" one of our female agents asked.

"Yup, Mental, Iowa, Titania, and Dragon are coming along while Royal is staying at the base and Zapper is going to give backup to Richard." He told her. It was kind of creepy that most of the characters that had come through were girls, as if our bizarre knight was just making a Harem for himself, but after Wednesday's incident, we at Central Intelligence had to ask ourselves if he was actually trying to get people he considered easier to manipulate.

"Why does Richard need backup?" she asked.

"He's meeting with his old high school friend, and if a certain knight shows up, Zapper should be more than enough."

Oh yeah, Richard's friend and potential creator of the knight was in Chicago.

Maybe Richard didn't know it, but we'd been through the poor kid's entire art gallery, and we hadn't found anything pertinent to the investigation. But, if he knew something it was worth at least checking it out. It was a slow Sunday morning, and i didn't mind the change of pace all that much.

"So, you ready to meet up with the girl you scared?" one of my colleagues asked as I loaded my Glock.

I shrugged.

Misaki seemed to understand what we were doing and why we did it, but I was a little worried that my presence might cause some problems. We'd just have to deal with it as it came however.

…

"Hello, isn't it nice to see you again?" Misaki said, grinning as I opened the car's door for her.

"You two know each other?" the red headed supermodel asked.

"He's an effective public servant, don't mind him." Misaki said, grinning.

"Don't cause any trouble!" Zapper called, looking kind of disappointed next to the Navy lieutenant and the tired college student.

Said lieutenant gave us a look, as if asking if we knew what to do in case something really bad happened.

We did, and he should know damn well we what we were capable of.

 _So… what exactly are you capable of?_ The playful voice of Misaki rang in my head. She smiled when I looked at her.

I ignored her and sat up in the front seat.

"Something wrong, Erza?" the blue haired dragon slayer asked the red head.

"Cars are… smaller here." she mumbled as she squeezed in next to Misaki, who suddenly looked slightly uncomfortable.

At least Iowa was going in the other car, along with most of the armed agents. Iowa and Misaka arguably were the pair that we could trust the most, although Erza seemed to be well meaning enough that we could probably trick into working with us if we played it well enough. Misaki was still a question mark in my mind, even if she didn't have access to her remotes.

 _Aw, don't trust me?_

" _Get out of my head…"_

She stuck her tongue out at me before glancing out the car's window.

Well, that out of the way, we made our way to the mall.

"Miss Misaka says that there should be some really cute clothes, and they made a lot of cakes here you might like." The little girl told Erza. She seemed like a ball of positivity, and I worried about what would happen if someone tried to hurt her.

Why the hell did so many fiction writers have to write little kids as protagonists?

"Cakes?" I found it hard to believe that someone could get so excited over a cake once they were past fifteen, but Erza proved me wrong.

"Americans are _very_ skilled when it comes to making sweets, Erza. I bet you won't be disappointed. I'd bet they make things better than anything in your world." Misaki said, still looking out the window.

"Hmm, I'll have to see it to believe it."

…

When we _walked_ by a cake shop at the mall, a noise came out of the woman. The best way I could describe it is if you take a blue whale's call with a heightened pitch.

I don't know if it's good or bad that I wasn't surprised by the reaction.

"You're some kind of cake enthusiast, right Erza?" Iowa asked as the red head eyed a white chocolate lemon cake.

The red head nodded furiously.

I rolled my eyes, only to focus them immediately as I saw a couple of teen boys eyeing the two.

I tapped one of my colleagues, he saw what I saw and we got ready to intercept.

"There's hundreds of different cakes here in the good ole U-S-A, we make cakes people haven't even heard of before!" Iowa said as she led the red head into the shop, with Wendy trailing them.

One of the boys took a breath and began to approach the only remaining girl near us, Misaki. She was calmly reading something on her phone, although whether she was keeping an eye out or not was anyone's guess.

The boy began to approach her, trying to keep his cool, but doing a bad job at that to the point that I felt sorry for him.

But, orders are orders.

My colleague and I got in between him and Misaki, and without too much force, made it clear that he couldn't get closer to her.

The kid stammered, probably realized that this was someone important, and quickly turned and walked away.

Misaki hadn't noticed anything, or if she did she didn't bring it up by talking to us.

"Hey, maybe you should stick with the group?" Wendy told Misaki, popping out of the shop.

Misaki's attention switched to the blue haired girl, nodded and walked inside.

"Everything okay outside?" I called via earpiece. We had the main team parked outside, keeping an eye out over the situation.

"No anomalies detected yet." They replied.

Things were quiet.

 **Charlie**

Things were annoyingly loud as I made my way to the Starbucks where I promised Richard I'd meet him. Some morons kept their windows down while the latest mix of an old 50 cent song blared on their car's radio. I shouldn't mind too much, I guess. Mom and dad were having fun over at the cultural center, and I got to see an old friend, plus once I finished here I could go around the city, maybe find some new drawing tools... I wondered if they had a comic book store nearby.

There weren't a whole lot of people in the Starbucks, and by that I mean in comparison to other places. Several tables had other college students arguing over stuff, and some other tables had tired guys and girls typing up on their computers.

I looked around and there he was, just sitting near a window next to this adorable brown haired girl.

He waved me over.

"Hey, man, long time no see!" I said, greeting my old classmate.

"Err, hey, Charlie… how've you been?" he asked me, and I noticed that despite smiling, he looked exhausted.

"Well, my classes have been pretty forgiving in comparison to yours I'd say. Everything okay?" I asked him.

"Ah, so far…" he said, glancing at the girl next to him. She smiled and waved her hand awkwardly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Um… so… I got your email, but I don't know what you meant?" I had actually forgotten what his question even was…

I noticed Richard's eyebrow flinch.

"Uh… well, I, uh, saw this character recently and was wondering if you drew it or if you knew anything about him." He said, reaching into his pocket, grabbing his phone and showing me some pictures.

"Hmm… a cosplayer of Sauron?" I asked.

"That's what I thought… and I was wondering… didn't you at one point draw something like this, like a young Sauron?" he asked.

"I don't know. I remember the Dracula guy I came up with, but I turned him into a Pokemon OC. People really liked that version better. Did you know I have a hundred people that watch my art?" I said before realizing it sounded like I was bragging.

"Oh, really?" he said, _probably_ trying to hide his disinterest.

"Yeah, I know it's not a lot, but I'm thinking I can get a job with an indie company, or hell, maybe even a big name one if I get good enough. You think Nintendo is hiring amateurs or something?" I asked stupidly.

The brown haired girl looked at Richard in confusion.

Richard only shook his head before saying "I don't know."

 _Was he talking to me or her?_

"Okay, Rich, what have you been up to?"

He was about to answer when a voice cut in.

"Excuse me, but would you mind me cutting in?"

"Oh, hi!" I said, surprised to see the guy Richard had taken pictures of right here and now. Let me tell you, it really looked like a well done Sauron cosplay, but the armor felt off, and I don't really think a young Sauron looked like that, but what can you do? He sat down next to me, smiling politely.

"So who are you cosplaying as?" I asked, trying to get the new member of the table to talk, he'd been looking at Richard and his friend the entire time.

"Cos… play?" he asked, turning to look at me. Man, those contacts make his eyes look freaky.

"Hey, Rich you know him?"

 _What?_

Richard's face has gone pale, and the brown haired girl looks shocked.

"Not expecting me, were you?" he asked.

 _Why is the air filled with tension?_

"I don't know why I'm so surprised…" Richard groaned, rubbing his eyes, chuckling a little, but it wasn't a happy laugh.

 _He sounded terrified._

"Uh… everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh, Charlie, welcome to the ride." The weirdo told me.

"Um… okay, so what do you guys want to order? My treat?" I asked, trying to lighten up the oddly hostile atmosphere.

"Charlie, I'm sorry, but have you ever drawn or written a dark knight that could travel through dimensions?" Richard asked quietly.

"Go ahead, Charlie, answer him." The knight said, smiling at me.

"Uh… why?"

Richard stayed quiet, the brown haired girl looked at him before she sighed.

"Because fictional characters are appearing in the real world, and _he's_ responsible for it!" she said in a voice that sounded oddly familiar while pointing at the guy next to me.

Also what?

"Oh, I see what's happening, ya'll are role playing, right?" I asked, since at the time that's exactly what it looked like.

It was cute, I guess. Assuming this was a group of friends that hung out together in their off time in order to role play some kind of game where some people cosplay fictional characters and the others pretended to be real people… yeah, you could have a ton of fun doing that.

"Role playing?" the knight asked dumbly.

 _Yeah, definitely role players._

"Charlie… I am not kidding… she's not joking… should we risk showing him?" Richard asked the girl.

She shook her head.

"Too many people here…" she whispered.

"Ah yes, so afraid of getting discovered. So, how about we have a truce and just talk?" the knight asked.

"Why should we trust you?"

"What choice do you have?" he asked.

"Look, Rich, I appreciate you inviting me to play this, but I don't think I have time to do this all day."

Richard rubbed his eyes.

"Okay… okay… sorry… I'll be busy here, so maybe you should leave." He said.

"Aw, why? Look, how about you pause the game and we can share ideas for future stories? Look, I have some new designs for this story I'm gonna write."

"Yes, Richard, share your story ideas." The knight said in an admittedly creepy voice.

"Uh, wait, does breaking character like, eliminates you from the game? Cause that's stupid."

"No, no, go ahead, don't mind me. I'll just watch you."

Okay?

"How about you tell us what you want the most?" Richard asked the knight.

"Oh, I know the answer to this one! It's _figure it out._ " the knight answered like an angry teenager.

 _Guys, relax…_

"Why did you want me to kill someone that first day?" the brown haired girl demanded, pretty angrily if I may add.

Also, I began to wonder just how much they were into this game, cause that girl sounded pissed.

"Oh, I don't know, why do we do anything, really?"

"So… you two gonna keep playing or…?"

"Charlie, we're not kidding. Her name is Mikoto Misaka."

I blinked and looked at her. Okay, she had the looks of the supposed "best girl" of the Index series, or at least she had the hair, but she was wearing regular clothes, unless she also wears regular clothes that don't show off her legs, but I haven't seen enough of the show to know.

"Okay, cool, and who's this guy?" I asked, pointing at the knight.

"A good question… what is your name?"

The knight smirked.

"You know, it's really fun watching you panic like this. You should be like Charlie here, more relaxed, trying to help people…"

"Dude, you don't know me, I don't know you, don't drag me into-"

"Unless they're not into his art." He concluded, smiling at me with a knowing stare.

Wait…

Wait a minute…

 _What the actual-?_

"W-what do you mean by that?" I managed to stammer out.

"Oh? What _do_ I mean by that? Maybe that people like you are just as evil as everyone else in the face of this planet and should be burned alive for a long as possible because you are all such disgusting creatures? The kind that force someone's little sisters to suffer throughout whatever short lifespan they have?"

The supposed "Misaka Mikoto" kept a calm look on her face as she slammed her fist on the table, getting the attention of the store employees.

"Look here, because no one has died yet, I'm still willing to work with you, so... You take all of us back to our worlds, and never bother anyone again, or else." She said darkly, opening her right eye, glaring at the knight.

"See, this is what bothers me about people like you, you're all so… _ready_ to do what your parents taught you is right that when someone is opposed to it you go crazy trying to convince yourself that it is you who are correct. This world needs to pay for its sins, you fighting against it is part of the problem."

"Well, that's retarded." Richard added then.

I saw how the knight suddenly flinched, and began glaring at Richard, who had lowered his voice to a whisper.

"She doesn't have to convince herself that she's right, because she _is_. Either you help us get these people back home, or else we'll annihilate you." he said in a threatening tone that was somehow made worse by how low he was talking.

"Well… aren't you suddenly confident?" the knight said, grinding his teeth.

"Just tired of your edgy first year philosophy class idiocy." he answered angrily.

I was really worried now. I didn't believe it, but a part of me was wondering just how this knight sounded like he knew something I hadn't thought about since middle school. That statement was very worrisome, but it got worse.

"You're just feeling confident because Erza and Wendy are on your side right now. Trust me, they won't be… they… won't… be…" he whispered, so low I barely heard it.

"Guys..." I attempted to plead.

Behind us, the manager was approaching our table, a look of anger on his face.

I also noticed that the girl playing Misaka looked frustrated, and tiny blue sparks began emitting from her hair.

Wait, am I seeing things?

Before I could think about it, every light bulb in the café exploded into a thousand tiny pieces, startling the knight and the manager that was approaching. He quickly stopped walking toward us and ran to check on the other customers.

"Stay away from my friends." the girl said dangerously.

"Oh, I will, I will, sure, sure… but, I'll tell you one thing you're wrong about before I leave…" he said quietly.

"You're wrong about no one dying." he stated, walking out the door.

Now I was questioning if this was all an elaborate prank.

"Someone… died?" Richard choked out.

"T-that's… what he said… how? When? Is he…?" the brown haired girl got up, and stepped out of the restaurant.

But the knight was gone, leaving us with too many questions.

 **Elton**

"Wow! A restaurant named after little old **you**? America really does have everythin!" Iowa declared happily as she escorted Wendy and the other girls into the mall's Wendy's because the second she saw it we all knew she'd try it. Hell, if we went public that would make for one hell of an advertisement.

"You're not very familiar with the concept of subtlety are you?" Misaki asked her lookalike.

We of the Central Intelligence Agency simply kept an eye out, moving around and making sure no one caused trouble, but I admit we were all dumbfounded when Erza gave her order.

"I would like to try one of everything!"

Iowa's amazement aside, I think I heard our budget handler scream.

"That's..." Misaki began trying to talk her out of it, but the red head was adamant on her choice.

"When you visit someplace new, it is vital to appreciate the culture."

"Hell yeah!" Iowa cheered. Well, it was good to see her excited over having a like-minded friend.

"Oh, are you from Europe or something?" the young man at the cashier asked.

"Something like that." Erza replied.

"Well, ma'm, as much as I would like to just sell you one of everything, may I at least recommend you start with something simple?" he asked.

"Erza, that _would_ be more prudent." Wendy suggested politely.

"Alright, what do you recommend?" the red head asked.

And like that the magicians were introduced to American fast foods.

We were supposed to be keeping watch for suspicious individuals, and we were, but I think we were all fascinated by the sheer amount of food red head was stuffing into her mouth. And before you get these images of her messily wolfing the food down like an animal, no, she was eating it quickly, but decently, and kept herself clean.

It was the _speed_ of which she ate.

"That must've been the twentieth order…" I mumbled as the red haired ordered another one from the nervous waiter.

Iowa had only been drinking a single coke in the time Erza had literally chewed her way through the restaurant's menu.

"I promise this is the last one!" she said happily.

"How do you not get fat?" Misaki asked before sipping a smoothie.

"Exercise, and besides, it's so rare to try all these foods! I've never seen anything like this back in Fiore… America really is an amazing place." She said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes before going for the five minute radio check. It's a _Wendy's_ , not even one of the better ones, and certainly not the best we have to offer, but to each their own.

"Radio check, how copy?"

Nothing…

"Elton four, how copy?" one of the guys at the mall checked again for me.

"Wuzz- wha-?" a sickly, groggy voice came over the coms.

"Elton four, how copy?" I hissed, worried.

"Sorry- yeah, yeah… I copy… did I fall asleep?"

"You didn't answer for a second." One of the guys replied.

"I… huh… I don't remember falling asleep…"

 _I don't like this…_

"Elton one, where is Dragon?!" one of the men called in suddenly.

"She's right-" I turned to look at her… empty chair?

What, no…

 _She was right there five seconds ago!_

"Bathroom? You got our camera feed, right?"

"Yeah, let me check…"

As the support team rewound their recordings, I kept my eyes peeled, darting them left to right, a little blue haired girl wearing a hat shouldn't be too hard to spot…

Nothing.

"Guys, she just… up and left the restaurant with an old man. I have her exiting the mall five minutes ago!"

…

"Will you hold on?!" I called the red headed woman who was running faster than any human could around the parking, looking under cars and in bushes at random, getting the attention of _plenty_ of bystanders.

"WENDY!" she called out, finally stopping in front of me, seemingly out of breath, whether it was because she was tired or because she'd realized how low the odds of her being within earshot were.

"We'll find her, Erza, I promise!" Iowa said.

I didn't like this one bit. She just up and left with some stranger, and _none_ of us noticed?

I glanced at Misaki who looked deep in thought. She appeared relaxed, but upon further inspection anyone could tell she was worried.

"This was the work of a telepath like her, right?!" Erza demanded, terrified.

"It has to be… you would've noticed her leave, right? But none of us did…" Misaki asked.

"You don't have any defences against telepaths?" she asked the younger blonde.

She shook her head.

"Academy City developed some defenses, but I don't have any of them on hand."

"I see, but to have my mind manipulated like that, it's… we have to find her!"

"We gave her a cell phone, has she picked up?" I asked Erza, who simply looked at me like I had spoken to her in another language.

Then she crashed the palm of her right hand into her face.

She immediately dialed her friend's number and began waiting.

 _But... you tried that earlier…_

Misaki's voice rang in my head. I shrugged, we _had_ tried contacting her. She hadn't answered, but maybe we could get a lock on her position before Erza finished the call, or maybe she'd answer.

Erza sighed, desperate.

"No answer… does this thing work properly?" she asked.

"It should."

"Hey! I got her!"

" **Where**?!" several of us demanded.

To my surprise, not too far, she was at a cemetery south of us.

"How do you know she's there?"

"Your phones have a chip in them we can activate in case you get lost. Let's us track your movements."

The red head looked at me with suspicion, but didn't say anything.

"Erza, you okay?" Iowa asked.

"Yes, I'm glad… Alright, I'll see you there then!" she yelled suddenly, gunning it down the road.

I would've argued, but she was gone, she might not be all that faster than most cars, but she would definitely make it there before us. I worried that this was a trap, but there wasn't much more I could do, so I decided to focus on asking some serious questions to our resident telepath.

"You didn't sense anything back there, Misaki?"

She shook her head, deep in thought.

I wasn't going to push further, but she spoke up.

"She just up and left… none of us noticed… someone knocked out your surveillance team… a telepath from Academy City should be capable of things like that, keeping us from noticing things like a girl leaving the room..."

I nodded. This had to be a telepath (an enemy which we had no true defense against) and one that knew how we operated. I checked my Glock and closed my eyes, hoping nothing terrible happened, but I knew we were heading for a trap at this point.

What else could it be?

We made it to the cemetery, which thankfully had very few people in it.

Erza was visible from afar, talking to the little girl, clearly worried.

"What do we do?" one of the men asked our boss.

"The rest of the team knows we're here?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, keep them on standby for backup, hopefully we won't need them. Let's go… not much more we can do now except hope for the best." He said, as our three cars began to approach. We could just leave them alone, just abandon them, but if there's a telepath out there, and he's not working with us… we can't afford to lose them.

"Iowa, Misaki, stay in the car, if you see anything, give us a heads up. Hopefully she's fine and it isn't something bad-"

"Oh, it's going to be bad, we'll have to see how bad it is." Misaki said, a crooked smile on her face.

"Don't be creepy, Mental Out… I've got a good feeling about this." Iowa said with a confident grin.

We stopped a few yards behind Erza, who was standing, looking at Wendy.

"Who's the old guy?" one of the men asked.

"I bet he's our telepath…" Iowa said, smiling.

"Misaki?"

She stared ahead, and shrugged.

"I can't read his mind. That alone is suspicious enough." She said.

"Alright, let's go." My boss said as we stepped out of the car.

"E-Elton! It-it's not what it looks like! He's just sad because of his wife, he wanted to pay her respects, and-" Wendy stammered out, worried about something.

I was about to ask when Erza spoke up in a dangerous tone.

"Elton… why did your country fund terrorists?" she asked, not looking at us.

I looked at my boss in confusion.

"Answer me, please. Why did you give weapons to the people you're fighting now? Please…" She requested calmly.

"We funded them to push the Soviets out of Afghanistan, back when we considered them freedom fighters." I replied honestly, getting a worried look from my boss.

"Oh? Is freedom why you assassinated elected leaders around the world?" she asked, sounding frustrated.

I looked at the old man, who kept his focus on the grave. Someone was feeding her information on the bad stuff we'd done, and assuming he was our telepath…

I seriously considered shooting him there and then, but what would that accomplish? This would either have us gain an ally or lose two.

But the truth wasn't pretty.

"Yeah, said leaders were out to impose policies that-"

"So you killed them. How kind of you!" she scoffed, suddenly turning to face us, her face twisted in anger.

I took a step back from that before glaring right back.

"Previous administrations have had different methods in dealing with foreign threats, Erza. You know this world is much more complicated than-" my boss began to say, but she cut him off.

"No! This isn't a complicated issue! Why do you call yourselves the good guys when you do things like this?! Someone's lying here! Have you committed such atrocities?!" she demanded, materializing a sword.

We were silent for a second.

Wendy hid behind the older woman, seemingly afraid of us.

Yeah… why the hell did I think this would turn out good in any way?

"Yes." My boss said, reluctantly.

The woman stammered before hissing "So it's true… you're no better than the enemies you exalt your soldiers for defeating! You're all snakes that only act in your own interests!"

"Erza…" the little girl whimpered, calming her down.

"We told you, we're not perfect." I added.

"But this is evil! Purely evil! It isn't fair! Why would you commit such evil? **Why**?" she yelled.

I was silent, unsure how to respond. On the one hand, I could be cold and factual but I doubted that's what she wanted to hear, but convincing her that we were the "good guys" when "lesser evil" is a more appropriate way to describe our agency seemed more unlikely, all I could do was try to salvage the situation.

"Because war here is ugly. No matter how hard we try odds are some kids are going to get stuck in the middle of a firefight or an airstrike, some leader is going to push his boundaries and get deposed either by us or by someone else. We're not heroes Erza, we're just doing what we can to keep our own people safe." I said, tired.

"Don't you dare try to pass this off as noble!" she hissed.

"I wasn't." I replied, stopping her in her tracks.

"Then why should I side with you? I understand wanting to protect your people, but this is just... your nation's past actions are horrifying." she said, relaxed, but still frustrated.

As I tried to think of a response I noticed the old guy was walking away.

"Hey, is he-?"

"He doesn't matter. My final question… if I chose to go on my own… with Wendy, try to make sense of all this..."

"Would you try to fight us?" my boss asked.

"Possibly." she added calmly. She'd been angered by my agency's... questionable actions in the past, and I doubted she hated us, but that possibility of her trying to fight us...

I blinked.

If she decided to attack a military installation or anything of the sort, she'd be on the most wanted list before the smoke cleared, and dead before the sun set considering we could detect her whenever she activated her powers. Before my boss or I could answer, she sighed.

"No, you already have a plan for killing Wendy and I should we go rogue, don't you?"

"Erza! That's not true... right?" the little girl looked at us with big worried eyes.

We didn't answer.

"And you call this the Land of the Brave? Such cowardice… I thought you were better than this, but you aren't." she said, disappointed.

"Erza…"

" **You got that wrong!"** Iowa yelled as she hopped out of the car.

We blinked as she appeared angrier than we'd ever seen the usually happy blonde. I glanced at Misaki, who looked worried.

 _The old man isn't our telepath! Someone else is out here and I can't find them!_ Her worried voice rang in my head.

I turned to look at my boss, he'd already gone pale.

"Iowa…" Erza warned.

"No, Erza, you're about to make a big mistake if you just leave! I can't let you or Wendy fall into that trap." She warned.

"You- You're just going to side with these child murderers?!" the red head yelled in surprise.

Iowa winced before flaring up.

"They're the ones helping us! You think they actively _look_ to kill kids? Are you stupid?!" she yelled, walking ahead of us and opening her arms wide, as if to protect us from the possibility of an attack.

"I wanted to believe that… I really did… you were all so kind and helpful…" I saw her struggle.

"Erza?" the little girl asked.

"But I can't let these injustices go unanswered!" she declared, flaring up.

I looked at my boss, he nodded. We began to walk behind the cars, while the men still inside began to call for backup. Erza looked like she was ready to kill, Iowa seemed on edge herself, there was a telepath on the loose, and the closest backup was at least fifteen minutes away.

 _How could this get any worse?_ I thought to myself sarcastically, making sure a round was chambered into my Glock.

 **6-18-1-14-11 3-1-19-20-12-5**

I made sure the sniper was set on Misaki's car, but I would glance at Iowa's staring contest with Erza on occasion. Both blondes were priority targets for me, but even I wasn't sure if I could make the shot despite circumstances appeared to be in my favor. They both made small targets from where I was and once I got one shot off, both had plenty of cover to hide behind. Well, it didn't matter. I had led Wendy to the cemetery, a place with plenty of cover for _me_ to set up a sniper's nest. The CIA team had arrived faster than I had expected, but my work was done.

" _Do you think you can leave no survivors?"_ the doctor asked using his device.

" _Yes sir, think Misaki will notice my position?"_

" _No, that hat blocks out her ability to read your mind, even if she gets her hands on a remote. I can't say it's bullet proof, though."_

" _Good to know."_

With that, I prepared to pull the trigger. Funny, here I was, doing exactly what my authors had intended, only here it would actually matter… I was about to fire the first lead shots that would signal the punishment of those that believed themselves to be gods, the ones that wrote suffering in order to enjoy themselves.

 _Well, time for my own enjoyment._

* * *

 **A/N: Very exposition heavy chapter this one... Sorry for the delay, classes have been hectic over here, but I'll try to keep updating once a week. What do you think of Erza? I was _really_ split on including her, and I'm not kidding when I say that she just **_**barely**_ **made it on here. It's just because I knew enough about her to figure that I could add her instead of another character that used swords, plus as complex as the Fairy Tail series tried to make her, she's a pretty simple character when it comes down to it, no offense to the author. What worries me is how strong I should make her, as some characters noted, she pulls some** _ **impossible**_ **stunts in her series, stuff she** _ **cannot**_ **do in real life, so I figured it'd be interesting to explore a character that's basically operating at like half of what they can do, but even that "half" is still crazy in comparison to normal people. Anyway, I wanted to reveal the identity of the "doctor" and the guy who uses numbers to identify himself, but I'm going to keep it under wraps for now, although Misaki should be able to deduce who this supposed "telepath" is soon enough. ANYWAY, thank you so much for reading this far, remember that Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'll hopefully have the next chapter out by the time Index III airs. Hopefully…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **And Then Reality Broke Around Me.**

* * *

 **Richard**

Things had been going well at first. Bogart's team had set themselves up in a van not too far away from the Starbucks and I remember Misaka was entertaining herself by comparing Chicago to Academy City.

"…and we don't have as much trash, and we have robots that clean up what trash there is, and the buildings have an almost polished look…"

"Does it have a Starbucks?" I remember asking her.

She had looked around before politely smiling and saying "Nope, but that's a positive in my book!"

It had been a nice morning! Yeah, I was a bit nervous about what we could find out about Charlie, but I figured it was a step forward regardless. Charlie didn't look all that different from when we graduated, he seemed happy enough to be there… and then _that_ prick showed up and gave everyone a scare and a half before disappearing.

"Uh… so… anyway-" Charlie said a little bit after edge lord decided to leave.

"You don't believe me?" I asked my high school friend.

"What… I… no… not be rude, but come on, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Charlie replied, but I could hear the encounter had left him shaken.

"Yeah, but tell me you didn't see sparks go off her hair!" I hissed, mindful of the other customers giving us bizarre looks after the light bulbs exploded probably due to something our resident electric girl did.

"I don't know… man, what the hell did you get yourself into?"

"Let's talk outside?" I suggested.

Misaka was walking down the sidewalk, irritated.

"He's gone…" she said, both to me and to the FBI team monitoring.

"Well, yeah, he walked away."

"Teleported away." she said matter-of-factly, getting a weird look from Charlie.

"Sorry, I couldn't properly introduce myself. I'm Mikoto Misaka."

Charlie gave me a look that screamed "Dude, stop this."

"And yes, I'm the real deal." She said, winking as a tiny, almost invisible spark of electricity shot out of her hair.

Again, Charlie looked at me, but this time he spoke up.

"Okay… so… what… she's the _actual_ Misaka Mikoto… and she's here by herself?"

"Actually several other fictional characters are here now. To our knowledge, Misaka and that guy you saw earlier were the first ones, but we're not sure."

Charlie groaned.

"Okay, so what, you think I wrote him?"

"I don't know. I think this relates to the stuff we both used to write back in high school, though."

"Why?" he asked, something in his voice…

"Because when this all started, bear with me here, I got dragged into the computer, and no one else has had that happen despite others appearing."

Charlie blinked twice, looked at Misaka, looked at me, and turned around and walked away.

"Uh… okay, bye?!" I half yelled.

"Sorry, man. I can't… I just can't." he said, waving goodbye.

"W-wait a sec!" the chestnut haired girl yelled, running ahead of him, almost bumping into a guy talking on the phone.

Oh, what is she planning on-?

She started to tear up.

"We-we've been working so hard t-to… get any leads on this… you're the closest thing we've got to a possible… author… can't you please just try to help us? Please?" she said, taking

Every.

Single.

 _ **Solitary**_ advantage any girl has when trying to convince or manipulate someone. Puppy-dog eyes, little trails of tears streaming down her cheeks, wiping said tears with her index finger in order to not make a mess, red cheeks, quivering lips, and a meek demeanor, all in order to look as cute as possible.

 _God, if she wasn't fourteen… FOCUS!_

"Come on, Charlie, don't you remember writing or drawing anything like that?" I asked.

He avoided eye contact with Misaka and me, opting to look at the floor. For a second he looked like he was about to say something, but then he hesitated.

"Sorry… I got nothing." he said after a bit.

"Look, I'll be going to SDCC this summer. We can meet up there and you can tell me all about it then, okay? I gotta go… sorry, Rich."

And with that he was gone.

Misaka sighed, before talking to the FBI team via earpiece. I didn't hear what she said, angrily glaring as my old friend walked away.

The sound of a certain electric girl clearing her throat brought me back to reality.

"Sorry… you think he's…?"

She nodded, before sighing and turning to look in Charlie's direction.

"Bogart says they'll follow him around, but we should go back. We don't want knight back there acting up in a city street…" she said.

I nodded.

With little more that we could do we headed straight for my Lancer. I kept a calm demeanor, not really thinking about what had happened until I sat down in the driver's seat. I had noticed that I was getting angrier and angrier the more I walked, and the instant I sat down I had reached the boiling point.

"Damn it! I thought he would…" I said angrily, crashing my head into the steering wheel, mindful not to hit the horn.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… a bit pissed off I guess."

I noticed her face wrinkle slightly, before she sighed and said "You've been on edge these past few days, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah… feels like I'm in this for the ride, unable to do anything… can't stand that, you know?"

She, admittedly awkwardly, tapped my shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Hey, who knows, maybe you're right and he knows something we don't."

I shrugged.

"Did you notice how he paled when the knight said something about people not liking his drawings?"

I winced, sitting up slightly.

"Yeah… huh…come to think of it, he didn't show his old drawings to many people… well, he's on Deviant Art now, but…" I frowned. I was missing something here.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm wondering about my old classmates… I didn't have all that many friends, but I think he had even less…"

"Maybe there's another person that liked to draw?"

"Well, yeah, most high school kids like to doodle at least a little… I have to get my old yearbook." I said, wondering if there was someone else that could've written this edge lord. I doubt we had the resources to look through the random doodles of my entire class during middle and high school, but if I remember correctly, there were a few other kids that really liked painting and drawing. I figured maybe one of them remembered their old drawings… maybe one of them got into writing too.

The engine began to turn before shutting down.

"Think it's the battery?" she asked.

"Nah, it's just old…" I said trying again, but once more it shut off.

"Here let me…" she said, tapping the car with her hand, sending electricity through it.

It started up immediately.

"Huh… thanks…" I said, kind of surprised. I keep forgetting how many uses her ability has.

She smiled, satisfied, turning to the window as she stretched and said "All in a day's work!"

 **Charlie**

Yeah, I walked away.

What would _you_ do?

Like it or not, I'm _one_ guy. I'm surprised Richard was working with them, assuming this was real, (Which it probably wasn't) he'd be putting himself through college while having to deal with a psychopath that no one knows exist! Think about it! I know superhero movies love to have their super powered teens keeping their identities secret while fighting off a bunch of things, but do you've _any idea_ how insane it would be to have to fight Zoo-tar, destroyer of civilizations, one night and then deal with professor "I didn't have my coffee this morning and you'll all going to suffer with me" a few hours later?! A normal person would've snapped by that point!

 _He did look exhausted…_

But even if it was real, it wasn't like I remembered anything useful.

 _You ruined the whole design!_

I angrily pushed those memories away before taking a turn and freezing when I realized I had walked past the bus stop. I sighed to myself and began walking back. I told myself to forget it all, that was the past, and I sure as hell hadn't done anything wrong! I couldn't have written that guy, nor have I written any stories with a similar character design! I _draw_ more than I write and if anyone could've written such an edgy character it was Richard! Back in middle school he was _the_ edgy kid of the class.

Everyone thought that if someone was going to shoot up the school it would be him for crying out loud! Yeah, he relaxed a little during eighth grade, but he was usually much more serious and quiet than the rest of the class.

I always found it creepy when…

 _Damn it…_

Okay, I shouldn't blame him or change the subject, but I was scared! Even if there's a 95.5% chance this is just him messing around trying to prank me, the fear remained that there might be some kind of event or phenomenon going on where fictional characters are appearing in reality.

He had mentioned others…

The bus arrived a minute late, which I noticed because I kept counting down the seconds on my watch. I just wanted to move on, become my own person, forget about high school, and just move on from all of that.

But as a certain character once said, "No matter how hard you try; you can't run away from the past."

I always knew that was true, I just never thought it would catch up to me in the way it did.

 **Elton**

I stared as Erza took a deep breath.

"Maybe… maybe we should just calm down?" the little girl asked her. The red head sighed and looked directly at Iowa.

"Iowa… listen… these men… if they're not losing sleep over kids dying how in the world can you side with them?"

Maybe stupidly, or out of pride, I stayed quiet. Truth was I lost sleep as much as some of our other agents did when we had to work with or against some of the worst people out there. We always get portrayed as this cold, pragmatic, shadow group that kills indiscriminately, and what truth there may be to that, it isn't as simple or black and white as some writers like to show. I was about to open my mouth when Iowa spoke up.

"Oh, real nice coming from someone who doesn't even understand what we stand for. You met the CIA team today, Erza, you met us a little over three days ago, have any of us done anything to you that gives the impression we're the bad guys?" she asked, coming off more worried than angry.

"I told you, I can't just let these injustices stand!" the red head growled.

"Oh? I don't see you saying the same thing about your world's dark guilds!"

The woman stammered.

 _Dark guilds? Did Iowa actually do some research, or…?_

I glanced at Misaki.

 _It'd be easier if I had my remotes._ I heard her say in my head.

"Right… can't you calm Erza down?"

" _Not without…"_ she mouthed, looking kind of annoyed.

"Yeah. Kind of unfair to say, huh? I know it's hard to hear, but this world isn't as black and white as our own worlds… but I can assure you, these are my countrymen and I trust them. I _know_ they want to do the right thing."

The red head shook her head.

"Even still, I can't work with them… I can't… not in good conscious."

The two women looked at us, hiding behind the cars, as if unsure what to say. Honestly, it was kind of cowardly on our part.

Misaki glanced at me, signaling with her head to say something.

"I can't guarantee we can just leave you alone, but if you want to go off to a hotel or just be on your own for a bit, then sure. I bet we can arrange that."

No sooner had the words left my mouth a gunshot rang out and Wendy fell to the floor.

 **6-18-1-14-11 3-1-19-20-12-5**

Damned CIA, I expected them to just open up the second Erza turned hostile, but no, they had to act all rational and diplomatic. I guess I didn't have to shoot Wendy, it wouldn't accomplish much, but I needed Erza to think the CIA tried to kill them.

"YOU LIAR!" I heard her shout.

I couldn't help but smile slightly as she materialized a spear and buried it into one of the cars. The doctor was well on his way away from the scene, and I had a jeep hidden nearby to get us out of there soon enough.

All I had to do was support the red headed woman with the sniper I'd gotten ahold of.

 **Elton**

The car's windows disintegrated. I ducked down; Misaki fell flat on her back.

"Erza don't! That- woah!"

"Stay away!"

Iowa was flung over the car, landing on her chest with a grunt.

I heard Erza asking Wendy if she was alright. I heard the girl let out a pained moan.

"We can help you, just bring her-"

Three large blades appeared above the car and crushed the roof in.

 _God, the treasury is going to kill us…_

I looked at the other agents, all we had were variations of the standard sidearm we use, and I glanced at the two girls. Wendy was clutching her stomach, but there was no blood dripping on the ground. Assuming that was a sniper, which it sounded like a Remington 700 Model, and that Wendy wasn't even bleeding, the best our 40 S&W would do would be to mildly annoy them.

I considered talking, but Misaki stopped me.

 _Stay down, she's out of it!_

Her voice was surprisingly calm.

"Come out and fight! Is it easier to shoot from back there?! Man up!" she yelled, not hopping over the cars for some reason; probably trying to taunt whoever had shot Wendy, or maybe trying to get us out in the open.

"Elton, I'll distract her."

I turned to Iowa, who simply smirked and hopped over the car.

I glanced through the side, realizing that Erza was trying to hit her with her spear blade thing without cutting her. Iowa kept swaying, _barely_ dodging the hits, left to right and blocking when needed. She was fast, moving around her, blocking a kick as she did so, she attempted to grab the red head. A large sword appeared behind her, knocking her to the side.

"E-Erza…" the little girl tried to interject, but I could tell she was hurting. One guy tried to approach her only to get slammed with a round to the chest by the person hiding in the shadows with a sniper. Non-fatal, he had a vest underneath, but that doesn't work like in the movies, he'd be out of commission for a while.

"Misaki, any idea where the sniper is?" my boss asked the teenager.

The young girl shook her head, glaring angrily at the forest around the cemetery. Iowa had gotten up rather quickly and had put up her hands in a fighting stance.

"Been a long time since I last went hand to hand!" she said, seemingly unfazed by getting tossed aside like nothing.

Before Erza could do anything, another shot rang out and Iowa got knocked to the floor.

 _That_ was a problem. Yeah, she had her special "Uniform" underneath her casual clothes, but we'd only tested it against small arms once, we had no idea if it would handle a higher caliber round.

"OW! That one hurt you prick!" she yelled as she got on one knee, more annoyed than hurt. Another shot rang out, this one knocking her on her stomach.

"Damn… you…" the blonde groaned, lying on the ground.

But this time I could see the muzzle flash.

"Sniper! Two 'o clock! Two 'o clock! Take it out!" I yelled and opened up with the Glock, only for a large round to go through the car, almost hitting my shoulder as I ducked down.

"Now that you know where he is-"

Misaki shook her head.

"I see him, but it's like I can't get through his… _damn it,_ I can't do anything here!" she said through a clenched jaw.

"Erza we don't have a sniper here! We didn't set one-" I tried yelling, but she shut me down.

"Will you shut up?! Until proven otherwise, whoever shot Wendy will pay, and whoever shoots you is a friend of mine!" she yelled, materializing a large sword and cutting down the middle of the car, effectively destroying a good chunk of the cover we had. I don't know what she was thinking, or if her thoughts were so clouded by rage that she _couldn't_ think.

Keep in mind, we hadn't actually shot Erza yet, but with Iowa on the ground, and Misaki without her remotes…

 _Damn it!  
_ I turned my aim on the looming red head and squeezed the trigger as she lunged at our small group.

 **Richard**

I kept the volume low as an old _Linkin Park_ remix played on the radio. Misaka was quietly looking out the window as the car made its way down the highway, and I was thinking back to middle school, back when _Numb_ was my favorite song, drawing edgy comic concepts was my go to during free time, being really depressed was starting to become normal, and the only reason I didn't dress like a biker was because I didn't have the money and it was frankly embarrassing even for me.

I drew plenty of messed up concept art for some of the stuff I wanted to write later, thankfully those went nowhere, and none involved an edgy teleporting knight, but… there were _some_ kids back then that liked drawing too, right?

A bad memory came up, one of a skinny girl that had a pretty nasty skin condition. What was her name? She was only in my class for a single semester around eighth grade if I'm remembering correctly, and I only talked to her once, though it was more of an interaction than a talk… I remember that she was drawing something in her notebook… It was one of those moments that you want to forget because it's just so awkward. She had sat down next to me, and the guy behind her desk asked something about what she was drawing, and when she ignored him he decided to get her attention by grabbing her notebook.

Yeah, she was drawing a thing and some retard grabbed it and tossed it at someone else.

I got a glimpse of it and I think she was drawing herself as an adult… well… even if it wasn't, it's still a teenager's drawing, and I wouldn't want _anyone_ finding out about the stuff I drew back then, so to have even a small chunk of the class making fun of it was pretty heart wrenching to look at. The part that really stuck with me is that she immediately started to cry; she ran up to the group of kids that were looking at the drawing, grabbed it, and gunned it out of the classroom before the teacher could even figure out what it was.

That was our one and only interaction, me sitting next to her when some moron decided to reveal to his friends what she was drawing and having her freak out.

The only reason I say it's an interaction is because she bumped my forehead with her arm as she ran off, she quickly apologized for it and I shrugged it off, but I specifically remember some of her treatment cream or ointment or whatever the hell that was on my shirt left a small stain that stuck with that shirt until I threw it away a few years later.

 _I wondered what ever happened to her._

Misaka's phone rang there and then.

"Yes?"

Did she move away or something? I can't even remember her name.

" **WHAT?** " Misaka yelled into her phone. She turned to me quickly, yelling "Richard, take the next exit now!"

"Uh… the one we just passed, or…?" I asked as it appeared on the rearview mirror, causing Misaka to look confused for a second before she realized she'd spoken too late.

"Erza just went crazy; she's fighting the CIA team keeping Misaki and Iowa safe! They're in a cemetery down that road back there" She yelled, almost pleading.

 _Damn it all!_

Ignoring the coming traffic, I whirled the old car around as best I could (Which was to immediately hit the brakes, and awkwardly begin turning around), getting several angry honks, went against traffic for a few yards before turning right.

As I made the turn I wondered what the hell I could even do. Deliver Misaka, maybe evacuate whoever was hurt? What was even happening? This looked like a quiet part of the state!

Smoke appeared from not too far away.

"We're nearby, just stay down!" She yelled into her phone, as she rolled down the glass window.

"H-hey! Wait! That's… not… safe… oh yeah." I said as she climbed onto the roof of the car and magnetically glued herself to it.

"Turn left!" she yelled, ignoring the odd look other drivers and pedestrians were giving us as I drove down the road. Keep in mind; I wasn't going fast enough for wind and dust to be a problem for her eyes.

The cemetery came up and I could see the CIA cars on fire.

"Oh, crap…"

Erza was hopping around like a rabbit, kicking some men down as if they were Jenga towers. I saw one of the Eltons grab her from behind, lifting her up in the air and tossing her to the side about three feet. The red head got up immediately, standing back as several swords materialized around her.

I accelerated a little, finally realizing that I could do something useful.

 **Elton**

It was chaos.

She ignored my bullet, hopped high in the air and materialized a spear looking blade, swinging it around with amazing skill. We were smart enough to back off, Misaki herself had retreated behind a tombstone, but the sniper kept our options limited. As she continued dancing, trying to hit us, at least one of the agents tried to get Wendy out of the line of fire, but Erza materialized a blade and knocked her back with it. She continued to kick and hop over the men trying to subdue her, but bullets were doing nothing!

It was at that point that I remembered the footage we'd seen, and how one Marine had managed to pick her up and bring her down. Erza was lighter than she looked, more so now than when she wore that steel plating, but she was still strong. Just because I had managed to grab her by surprise didn't mean I could do much.

She had tanked a point blank round to the chest earlier, I doubted me tossing her a few feet would do much. Sure enough, she was back on her feet, literally glaring daggers at me.

This whole time, Iowa remained on the floor, whether she was playing dead or not was irrelevant at the moment, and no one could help her.

I was just hoping Misaki had gotten through. She'd retreated to a nearby gravestone to call Misaka who was the closest aside from the FBI team, but I wasn't sure if they were on the way or not.

Erza however, had materialized several blades.

"Erza, please…" the little girl, trying desperately to calm down her friend, pleaded while supporting herself on a large gravestone.

"I won't let you hurt her!" she yelled at me.

 _Okay, death by magic sword… I kind of figured I'd go out in my sleep, but sure, why not?_

Wait… is that a car?

An old Lancer hit the brakes as it stopped in between Erza and the rest of the team, a certain electric girl was on the roof, she immediately got rid of the swords by magnetizing them to the car.

"Erza, what is this?" she asked the red head.

"Misaka get down!" I yelled. She turned around to look at me, narrowly dodging the bullet that was aiming at her head.

"What was- whoa!" she exclaimed as another round broke the glass of the passenger door's window. She hopped down from the roof, and ducked next to me.

"Sniper?! Oh for f-" the college student cursed as he ducked down on his seat.

"Mental Out!" Misaka seemed to beckon.

"I'm good here." the other blonde waved, cowering behind a now cracked tombstone.

"I know! But I'm going to try-" another sniper round slammed against the gravestone Misaki was hiding behind, pulverizing one of its corners and getting a yelp out of the girl. Yeah, whoever this guy is, he wasn't letting up.

"Okay… or I'll just do everything myself." She mumbled, beginning to emit an electric field that began to expand rather quickly.

"W-what are you doing?" Erza asked, as her blades would constantly get pulled into the ground, and I could feel the magnetic pull as I held my gun.

I groaned, as Zapper gave us a look that suggested we should trust her. yeah, leaving it to a fourteen year old who can actually do something here would probably be the smart choice.

"Do it!" my boss ordered as another round slammed into the now damaged Lancer. Some of my guys opened up on the area we knew the sniper was hiding, but I doubted they'd hit anything.

 **6-18-1-14-11 3-1-19-20-12-5**

Those bastards hit me!

Alright, gloves were off.

Usually, accounting for wind direction when firing wasn't a problem for me, but here in the "real world" I was learning a little late that it was a bit tougher to get any good hits. Iowa appeared down, but I wasn't sure if she was dead, the CIA agents kept behind cover even when Erza tried driving them out of it. Mental Out was constantly trying to breach the defenses the good doctor had set up for me, but her attempts weren't getting anywhere since she didn't know what to look for and the second her golden hair became visible to me I'd shoot.

But she would occasionally get lucky, causing some slight discomfort before moving on. Apparently, the way telepaths work in her world is similar to a fishing line, they create a sort of "communications line" by aiming at a selected target and hooking up with the brains if the doctor's explanation was to be believed, so I could avoid it by moving, but a sniper has to remain still and unseen, so I had to wear the defense the doctor had set up.

She didn't have her remotes, but she could still do all that… yeah, I needed to kill her _now._

I had two shots left, and she was staying put behind a foot of granite.

But things had gotten bad when electric girl arrived and made Erza's blades useless by either magnetizing them to the surrounding cars or disrupting Erza's use of the things by magnetically moving them around.

Kid was smart, and I knew this was probably just the first part of her plan.

It was at that point that some lucky bastard grazed the device on my head, damaging my defenses. So all Mental Out had to do now was look around and she could theoretically get my coordinates and set those CIA guns on me, but then the third strongest level 5 began doing her own thing. I felt her electricity subtly spread across the cemetery, causing everyone's hair to stand on end slightly.

"What the hell are you up to?" I grumbled as I went to adjust my aim.

The old Remington suddenly flew out of my hands, along with my telepath protection and one of the hand guns I had in my pocket. The weapons landed out in the open cemetery, away from my cover. At that moment she hopped high in the air, landed on top of the car, and facing red head, demanded an explanation from her.

Oh no, _that_ couldn't be allowed.

I had planned for something like this, setting up plastic explosives in some parts of the cemetery, something she wouldn't notice until I let go of the trigger which would send an electric signal way too late for her to react; problem was I didn't have enough for the whole place so I had spread them around at random so they would almost surely hit someone.

I let go of the detonator and ran back to where I had left the jeep I'd stolen.

 **Richard**

A sniper flew out of the forest along with some random items I couldn't see well from my hiding spot in the car. I did hear Misaka start asking questions, though.

"Everyone alright?" she asked.

A few grunts confirmed that not one was _badly_ hurt.

Erza was eerily quiet; I awkwardly pulled myself forward, glancing at her. She was awkwardly clutching a large blade which was pinned to the ground, while Wendy was supporting herself on a tombstone, clutching her side, visibly in pain.

"Wendy's been shot, I don't know if-" one of the agents began but Erza cut him off.

"Liar! They shot her!"

"What? Why?" Misaka asked.

"Because I don't want to work with them anymore and neither should you!"

"What do you-?" she stopped abruptly and whirled around.

Funny thing about real life fights, they usually only last a minute or two if it's one on one, since you want to end it as soon as possible. And even when one on one fights go on longer than that, talking during one isn't advised, because trying to do that will only give the enemy an opening.

Misaka thought the sniper was out of the picture once she removed his weapon, and perhaps she was not entirely incorrect, but trying to understand Erza's actions would be something saved for the interrogation room, not the scene of a shootout.

She realized that almost too late.

The glass windows ceased to exist as small explosions rang out around us, knocking her from the car's roof and driving me mad. Ever heard an electric transformer explode? Yeah, that's how it sounded. I covered my ringing ears as I tried to crawl around. Surprisingly, there wasn't much smoke, and I stupidly stood up, coming face to face with an angry Erza scarlet.

I swallowed and was about to speak up when she jabbed me with the not sharp end of her spear.

It felt like I had been impaled despite her not even breaking skin. She must've lifted me a foot off the ground with that.

I collapsed, and as I puked on the ground, I think I heard her speak up.

"I hope you weren't lying about there being good people here." although I could've imagined it.

I glanced around, everyone was out of commission?

Misaka appeared then, her right hand on her bleeding forehead. The red head cringed, taking a step back in what seemed to be a mix of surprise and horror.

"I'm… I didn't want to hurt you… but you all… I'm sorry. I didn't set up these explosives!"

"Yeah, yeah, well… who's talking to you?" Misaka managed to ask, as she sat on the floor next to me.

"He just told me what to ask… Mikoto, please… tell them that I will only attack if they force it. Leave Wendy and me alone."

Before she could say anything a black jeep rammed through the cemetery's fence, stopping behind the older woman.

"Come on! I have answers!" an old guy yelled from inside the car.

"Wendy!" Erza grabbed the exhausted girl and dragged her into the car.

I looked around, desperately trying to find something useful I could use before these guys got away.

 _A gun!_

No idea what kind, but it was sleek black and scary. I picked it up and… they'd gone.

I groaned and decided to let gravity pull me down.

I heard police sirens in the distance, which at this point I welcomed. As I awkwardly moved, I saw the CIA team gather itself, someone screamed in horror.

One of the men had lost some fingers, and was staring in a panic at the bleeding stumps.

A dazed Misaki walked over, touched the man's head and he instantly fell asleep, allowing for his not maimed buddies to pick him up and put him in my car. One of the Eltons had gotten on the driver's seat and was yelling "Anyone hurt, get in here!"

I awkwardly lifted my shirt, checking where Erza had jabbed me.

It was purple, but I wasn't bleeding… wait, is purple internal bleeding or…?

Screw it… it doesn't matter.

"Iowa, you okay?" I heard Misaka ask the blonde after a bit.

I heard a tired groan.

I turned and saw the older blonde slowly sit up, holding her stomach.

"Bastard shoots good… ow…" she said, smiling somehow before lying on the ground again, seemingly out of commission.

 _Who the hell_ _ **was**_ _that?_

"We have to go after her… maybe she'll lead us to- wait... what is this?" Misaka said, grabbing a damaged helmet of sorts before letting out a surprised gasp.

"Is… is that…" Misaki said, her voice cracking with fear.

Misaka nodded.

"An Academy City helmet… someone else from our world came through."

I heard that as the ringing finally dissipated. I rolled my eyes, shut them tight and let out a long sigh. The implication of a helmet that was specifically designed to counter esper powers was reminiscent of a few mad scientists from the show, all of which were sadistic "doctors" that had no qualms in torturing and brutalizing children.

And now at least one was possibly on the loose in the real world.

 _Damn it all…_

 **6-18-1-14-11 3-1-19-20-12-5**

"You made the right choice back there." I told the red head.

She remained silent, as if she was now realizing that she'd acted brashly.

 _Can't have that._

"Kid's pretty tough, that CIA sniper hit her with a high caliber round, and it didn't even penetrate." I half lied. The round hadn't penetrated after all.

She looked at me, worried.

"It really was them… wasn't it?" she asked as the little one slept in her arms.

I nodded.

"We have to get the others out of there, Misaka and Iowa aren't all that smart from what I've seen… maybe they're-"

"No, I've been here for a fair bit. This world is cruel, Erza, it's a nightmare compared to where you're from. Not even the dark days you spent as a slave compare to some of the horrors that are seen here daily. Those girls are _deeply_ involved in it, even if they claim to have noble goals."

She looked at me for a second before turning her attention to the small girl.

"I see. Thank you… for helping us back there."

I nodded.

…

I doubted they'd be able to figure out which jeep I was driving since I'd ripped the license plate, but to be safe I parked it about a mile from where the others waited. We made our way through the forest near the lake, an area that didn't have any roads or anything similar.

"We're mostly on the move; if you've been with their soldiers long enough you should know they shoot to kill."

"They're aircraft are… terrifying. But their small arms aren't as effective, although I can sense why they're so deadly." She replied, glancing at the little girl she was carrying.

I looked at her, frowning.

"A part of me is amazed at how quickly they turned on you. They just… shot her." I said, doing my best to sound sympathetic. I was glad she didn't die, but I was also nervous. All that round did to her was bruise her a bit, and when Erza explained she had some kind of "extra resistance" around her skin, I admit, I didn't want to get on her bad side, so keeping the fact that I had shot Wendy a secret was obviously a top priority.

"When your doctor told me about all the crimes they've committed... I'm still shocked they can still pretend to be so kind. The doctor warned me about them having snipers nearby, but I didn't think they'd shoot Wendy."

So, the doctor had stuck to the script. That was good to know, even if he was the type of guy I'd shoot in a heartbeat, he was still willing to work with us.

We made our way to the area we were staying for the moment and saw that the knight was sitting near the water, the pale girl sitting next to him, looking at the lake.

"You're…" Erza began, but the he spoke up.

"Yes, I'm the one who brought you here. I'm sorry for leaving you with them, but I had no choice. They had brainwashed… my friend." He said, pointing towards the other girl.

"Lelouch?" she asked.

"Yes, I was busy battling that electric brat, I summoned her for help, and she performed marvelously despite being possessed." He said, patting the creature's head thing.

"And you dragged us into this reality next… why us?"

I observed the situation from a distance. I hadn't bothered asking too many questions. All I knew was that he wanted what I wanted.

 _Vengeance._

"I was desperate, I guess I figured your sense of justice would prevail and see through their charade, which you ultimately did." he said, patting the creature's head. She appeared to enjoy it.

Erza nodded before asking "So, you knew us… you read about us?"

He looked at the sky before saying "I think… my writer really liked you… I've been able to know things about people, characters I've never met, but that's about all I know about my bizarre existence."

"How did you bring us here?" she asked quickly. This felt like a job interview.

"I just thought about bringing you out, I think it involves me mentally going in and digging you out of any fountain of information I have for reference, as in if a data about it exists, I can figure out how to grab someone."

She nodded.

"Final question, what do you want to do? Get revenge?" Erza asked.

"Yes." he said simply.

"What do you intend to do for it?"

"Well, these humans see themselves as gods, creators of worlds, but they choose to make us suffer for their entertainment… I figure giving them a taste of their own medicine would work."

The red head nodded, before saying "I can't in good conscious agree to that. There has to be a better option that doesn't involve making anyone suffer."

The knight shrugged.

"If there was, what guarantee is there that it'll change anything? Keep in mind each and every one of them is capable of producing and geocoding realities with their thoughts."

"I don't know… but I know that I cannot abide by the idea that we must get revenge. I want justice, not vengeance."

"Ah, yes, but is there a difference."

"Yes." She said in a dangerous tone.

I seriously thought I would have to kill the two women there and then, but Knight surprised me.

"Alright, we'll be in touch. Castle, you provide money for them, get them an apartment or something in the city."

I nodded, but I was surprised. Thankfully, he explained his thought process.

"I want you on our side Erza, we can find you some money but you'll have to play by this world's rules, and I can't guarantee we'll help you if you get caught. But if you think the people of this world are worth anything then come to me to tell me about it. I'm certain you'll see things my way, however."

"We'll see." She said in a challenging tone.

…

"All that work for nothing?" the doctor demanded of the Knight.

"I'd rather keep them under close watch than having them fighting us. I still need to regain some energy before I can grab who I want. I don't want a repeat of the albino." He said cryptically.

"Bah, his power's useless here without any of the dolls supporting him. You were right to dump him in the trash."

"Yes, but _now_ where is he?" he asked, as if making a point.

"Albino?" the red head asked as she packed some food into a bag I'd given her.

"Oh, when I was first getting used to my powers I tried bringing out this one really powerful character, only to discover that doing so drained me of energy and that he had been brain damaged and couldn't do anything. I left him in this dump of an alleyway, which was a big mistake on my part because when I went to get him again he was gone. I haven't been able to find him since, but the good doctor here thinks we _shouldn't_ worry about it." he said, reminding me of a cocky teenager.

"…if he isn't dead, you should certainly try to find him. What if he wants revenge?" Erza said, looking at the doctor like he was an idiot.

The doctor sighed, admitting defeat, but went back to work on adjusting some wires on this device he'd created. He'd set up a sort of camera interference thing that messed with a drone's surveillance equipment and would keep us hidden, even if they went with thermals.

Problem was keeping it working.

The pale girl was able to power it slightly using the bizarre energy she emitted, but that wouldn't work forever.

"I'd rather return to my lab in the city. I can research much more discretely there." He muttered.

"You'd be giving up the advantage of viewing them directly." I reminded him.

"Bah, two of the weaker level 5s, a boat, and an exiled prince with an overrated power, all I'll learn from watching them from here is that they're interested in returning home to fix things."

I knew this guy had other goals; he was most likely working with edge lord because if the government found out who he was they'd hang him in an instant, with no trial.

"Um… mister Castle?" little Wendy asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"You… killed the man that shot me?" she asked.

I nodded as emotionless as I found possible.

"I'm sorry." She said genuinely sad.

"My job needs me to be ready for this. Don't think much of it." I said.

"Sir, I promise you, Erza and I will make things better for everyone!" she said, pointing at herself.

I looked at the sheer determination in the child's eyes. It hurt to imagine that my daughter was probably as optimistic, so the doctor snapped me out of it.

"Of course, little one." he said, kindly tapping her head in a way similar to a grandfather, a similar smile on his face.

"Alright, I'll walk you to the city, find you a cheap place, maybe it'll have some commodities, maybe not, but hopefully you'll be comfortable." I said, internally groaning that we were playing nice with two sympathizers of the people we wanted to destroy, but at the moment it was better than having two more enemies.

The pair nodded and followed me.

 **Excerpt from ABC7 Eyewitness News**

 _ **-… strange situation developing in (Location redacted), Chicago earlier today, our man on the scene (ID redacted) is at the scene where what some are saying was a gas leak caused a major explosion, exhuming at least two buried cadavers and badly damaging over a dozen graves. We go there now.**_

 _ **\- that's right (ID redacted) few people are sure what caused the explosion, but residents of (Location redacted) say that it wasn't a gas leak, but a shoot-out.**_

 _ **Resident- we've been having problems with gangs here, I don't know if it was that but I heard people shooting each other.**_

 _ **-no one actually witnessed the shooting, but many people claim they heard gunfire. Local and state police aren't commenting on the incident, but the high presence of police and just a few moments ago federal agents suggests that this was no mere gas leak. We'll continue this story as it develops…**_

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

I tried my damndest to keep my shaking hands hidden.

I screwed up.

 _Oh, they're just kids, let them out for a few hours, let the newcomers get a taste for the real world, we'll be careful here, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it!_

 _God, I was so… no, can't blame myself right now, save that for later!_

I had a lot of work to do. But the priority was to check over the wounded. None of my guys had even been there, but I was responsible for the men wounded since I pushed for the excursion that turned deadly.

I wouldn't be surprised if they kicked me off the task force.

I made my way down the medical ward, which was now full of doctors from other divisions, and got to the area where the wounded were being treated.

Both Richards walked out, the youngest of them with an uncomfortable look in his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked the civilians.

"He's just a bit bruised." His dad said.

Richard looked at me before saying "I want to talk to you when you get the chance."

I nodded and moved past them.

Mikoto was sitting down next to Misaki who was trying to comb the chestnut haired girl's hair so it hid the stitches on her forehead.

 _Damn it…_

"Lieutenant!" one of the agents yelled at me as he walked over.

"We've been analyzing the helmet we got, the thing works to block Misaki's powers and-"

"I heard about the helmet and its simple tech, I don't-"

"We have an idea on who made it. And if he's through…" he paused, staring nervously.

"Yeah, I know… big trouble regardless. We're all in deep-"

"Lieutenant!" an older voice called.

I shuddered and turned to look at my Admiral.

"A-admiral-"

"Ah, relax; I'm not going to berate you just yet. I do however want to know what you plan to do after all this."

"I… I want to discuss possible contingency plans back at the warehouse, this time including the displaced characters… maybe even move our operations to somewhere else."

He looked at me and nodded.

"Alright, do your job and tell me what you and the commanding officers come up with."

I checked the wounded, thankfully most were just mild injuries.

A few broken ribs, some deep gashes, damaged or outright impaired hearing, and one case of a man who lost the index, middle, and ring fingers on his left hand, none of which were fatal with modern medicine, but a few of the CIA agents would have to retire, or at the very least be out of commission for a fair while. I guess it's the best outcome considering they were up against at least one superhuman and one sniper. Which meant we had to find more, which made the people aware of the situation grow in number, which increased the odds of the populace finding out.

It was a mess, period.

Technically, I didn't have all that responsibility here, that honor went to my commanding officers and the Admiral himself since he approved it, but even after I found out no one was killed, I still felt responsible for going with the idea of letting the kids be kids and go out of the base.

Again, I pushed those thoughts away and began to focus on the big question of "How to keep this from happening."

Time for a big meeting, I guess.

I began to step out of the building when Richard walked over.

The kid had clearly been on edge for a while now, and I could tell he was growing restless, but he'd been quiet.

I remember reading that he was a quiet kid in school, though.

"Uh… lieutenant… I… uh… I would like to train with the Marines more… maybe get some tips on how to defend myself… firearms training wouldn't be bad either… unless you think it-"

"You want to train with the military?"

"Hell, I'll join it if I have to! I'm tired of just standing around doing nothing!" he said, not really yelling, but clearly frustrated with himself.

I looked at him for a minute, shrugged, and walked away after saying.

"I'll see what I can do. But you did help out earlier today, so I don't think you just sat around."

"I delivered zapper to the area, I couldn't…"

"Yeah, and for that we're thankful. I'll see what we can do with you." I told him.

Right now it was time for a meeting.

…

"So! What do we know?" I asked the group sitting at the table.

"That gingers really have no soul…" Iowa said bitterly.

"No, we know that this little knight is a bit smarter than we thought." The young royal replied.

"We can assume he sent the telepath that guided Erza to start doubting us, getting her to believe the CIA was an actively evil organization, and ultimately turn her against us." I replied.

"Whoever the telepath is, he lured us out by getting Wendy to follow some old man to the cemetery." Misaki added.

"Wendy kept trying to say something, but she never got the chance to… you guys think she believed whatever the telepath told her?"

We were quiet for a moment, wondering if that was the truth.

"I don't think it matters, both of them are gone and all we can do right now is sit around and wait for him to make the next move, am I mistaken?" Lelouch asked, somewhat angry.

"I don't know…"

"Well, if I may suggest something, I say we take change the playing field. I saw how your military handled the dragons, how about we all move to an area where there is absolutely no one around? That way there is little risk of the public finding out and you can go all out once he attacks."

It didn't sound like a bad idea, moving to an area away from people to fight him there, make him play by our rules, however…

"The problem is that we have no way of guaranteeing him following us. Maybe he's waiting for you guys to be out of the picture in order to attack somewhere else." Misaka stated.

"If that was the case then why not attack another populated center? Surely he has the capabilities of hit and run attacks. This person is affixed to something, and we may have it. I say we move elsewhere."

"I don't think we have it, I think we're the only ones in the way." Richard Junior suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I think moving the displaced people away from Illinois to say, the state of Iowa would allow him to play out his revenge fantasy."

"And we know that's what he wants? Vengeance?" the young royal asked.

"It may not be a guarantee, but think about it. Bogart's men recorded the conversation between him, Charlie, Richard and Misaka. Anyone noticed that he mentioned that the world needed to pay? He constantly referred to people as evil. This is someone who wants vengeance."

"But then that begs the question, doctor, if he hates every human being alive, then why is he limiting himself to the state of Illinois if he has proven capable of bringing forth dragons out in the dessert hundreds of miles away?" Lelouch asked.

"It has to be something with Charlie or me… or maybe someone else here. Like, maybe something that happened here is related to his reason." Richard suggested quietly.

"Hey, we don't know that, but one way or the other, this knight is limiting his operations to the state of Illinois. If we move on, he'll have free reign to do what he wants, especially when you remember that Misaka has consistently mopped the floor with him."

"So, what are you suggesting?"

The man looked pensive before saying "I say we stay here, wait him out."

"Just wait? I say we scan the entire state until we find him!" Iowa demanded.

"They already have drones looking for them, Iowa." Misaki said.

"Yeah, well… I don't like the idea of Wendy being out there with that monster…"

"We'll find her, I swear we will." Mikoto said in a determined tone, which calmed the older girl down.

"So, it's another gamble then. This is all speculation, but it's better than what we started with." I added, glancing at the feed from the other military officers that were assisting us. We'd lost one battle, and we couldn't afford to lose more.

They agreed. This was all ignoring the fact that at least one person from Academy City was through, and assuming this was a doctor that would break international law for "science" then there was even more reason to focus our efforts in Illinois.

We would stay here and wait him out.

 **Richard**

Well, that could've gone better, but what else could we do? Yeah, we could move away, but like dad said, that may just give him the opportunity he wants to attack a populated center. We didn't know this for a fact, but how come he hasn't attacked other places? Why is he sticking around Illinois? We know he can move wherever, so why the hell is he still here? All I can think up is that he must have _some_ kind of vendetta against someone in this state, and it might be me, or it might be Charlie, or it might be someone else entirely. But the situation is that for some reason he's staying in this state, despite him saying that the whole world has to pay for its sins of creating and torturing fictional characters.

I kept thinking of the other kids that liked to draw in class. There was an art club, but that had more to do with paint and arts and crafts than writing characters, so I never joined. How many kids joined it, anyway?

I pondered this as I got the call out to Bogart.

"Hello?" he said after a bit.

"Agent Bogart, sir, it's Richard." I said awkwardly.

"Hey, Rich, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering about my old middle school years, wondering if there were any other artists that liked to draw or write, and I remember this one girl was with my class for a single semester around eighth grade. I don't know if she has anything to do with it, but I thought you might want to know about it." I said into the phone.

Bogart was quiet for a bit before saying "Thanks, I'll look into it. Charlie's been shaken, but he's got himself straightened out for the moment. We'll keep watching him, but I'll look into this girl."

"Good, thank you…" I said with my mind at ease. Even if it led nowhere, I was really starting to wonder just how deep this whole thing went.

I continued to wonder about this on my way to the room the Navy had stocked with bullets for days. As I walked over there, I saw a certain chestnut haired girl sitting on the floor near my room.

She was eyeing her tablet by herself.

"You okay?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah… when I heard Wendy and I shared a voice actress I wanted to surprise her…"

Oh yeah, Brittney Karbowski voices both her and Wendy in the dubs. Can't believe I hadn't noticed.

"I don't know… I only knew her for a couple of days but… I just hope she's okay…" she sighed.

This was the girl who grew attached to a clone of hers after spending a few hours together, I was frankly amazed how she was keeping it together after today.

"Yeah, I don't remember much from the show, but both of them are pretty smart… I'm sure they'll turn around and maybe even give us some important intel later." I said.

She sighed, nodding.

"How's your…?" I pointed to the now stitched up gash on her forehead.

"My head's getting better, but I'm worried… I've never seen anything like this and it kind of… scares Me." she said, despite not sounding scared at all.

"Yeah, same… I want to do more to help, but…"

She chuckled dryly at that, as if remembering.

"Yeah, I guess I do know how you feel." She said.

"Well, kind of… I still think you had it worse…"

 _All that power and yet she still couldn't save her sisters…_

"How do you do it?" I asked, worried.

"Hmm?"

"Work with us? If I found out all the bad stuff in my life happened because some weirdo wrote it like that… I'd go crazy."

"Well, I don't think he knew what he was writing about would affect a real person, and I think he does feel bad for me, it's not like he enjoys watching me suffer. But even if he did, I just don't see the people of this world as monsters that need to be destroyed considering you're all trying to help me." She said, smiling confidently at her answer.

 _I can't say the same._

"What?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh, nothing… I'm glad you're on our side."

"Uh huh… what's that look in your eyes?"

"Beg pardon?"

"You got this look earlier today too… like you want to break something."

"Uh… I did?" I asked, more than a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's… kind of creepy."

"Sorry… I didn't know I made a face when I was wondering about difficult questions."

"Like?"

"What I just asked you."

"Uh huh?" she said, maybe believing me, maybe not.

We were quiet for a minute, and I was about to enter my room when she spoke up.

"So, who's your favorite character from my show?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh…" crap! Between her and Accelerator, I don't really have that many favorites… Shiage's cool.

"Shiage Hamazura… he's pretty cool. He's the only character to actually get a girlfriend in the main series, to my knowledge."

She chuckled a little.

"Okay, maybe I should rephrase my question… did… did the strongest… did he ever really explain himself?"

I blinked.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I just figured you'd like him a lot more from how you talk. I don't really know much about Shiage, but I wanted to lead into another question."

"Oh, well… shoot."

"I remember asking him why he did what he did, but looking back at it now… his response just…"

Oh yeah! In the Railgun spinoff Misaka actually asks Accelerator why he's doing what he's doing! He responded something along the lines of "I want to make the idea of people challenging me unthinkable" or something like that.

"Well, you haven't read the wiki, which would explain it better-"

"I think you understand him better, though… don't you?" she asked, turning to me. I guess since I watch the show, and study literature, and know about character development, then maybe I can make her understand why someone like him would do what he did.

"Well, I read his whole arc…"

"So he did have an arc…" she said in a neutral tone.

"Why did he do what he did?" she asked me.

"Well, it's complicated… he was the strongest esper since he was like… I don't know, ten? Since then he was constantly attacked by lower leveled espers that wanted to take his place and claim the title of strongest, and he got tired of it. So when some scientists offered him the chance to change things, he took it."

She remained quiet, which makes sense. She'd gone through most of the Sister's arc on her own, often getting attacked, having no real person to support her, so she definitely knew how it feels to be so alone.

"He didn't want to kill the Sisters, apparently… but after accidentally killing the first one, he kind of convinced himself that there was no turning back."

She took a breath.

"Alright… see, where someone else might want to get revenge I _firmly_ believe that it isn't the right thing to do. I guess I did sort of understand why he wanted more power, I just couldn't stand the fact that the strongest one of us still wanted more when so many of the other espers in the city struggled just to reach level one. But as unforgivable as his actions might've been… if I can somehow stop the experiment from starting, then maybe I can also stop him from thinking that killing my sisters is the only way to stop the cycle of violence he's in."

She was really banking on being able to go back in time in her world _… God, I hoped she got that wish granted. She'd more than earned it at this point._

"Actually, the author wrote an alternate reality where you did do all that."

She turned to look at me in shock.

"He did?!"

"Yeah, but I think that's a world made specifically to make Touma feel guilty for his imperfections or something… I haven't read the volume yet." I said.

"I see… but there's a chance… maybe with Misaki's help we can-"

"Did you know that The Strongest has an official female version?!" Misaki exclaimed as she glanced out her room, rather uncharacteristically if I might add.

"Uh… what?" I asked.

"What's got you so interested in the fact?" Misaka said after taking a breath.

"Well… I think I could sell this information to the _second_ strongest. I'm sure Dark Matter has a thing for torturing the Accelerator. I mean just look at the picture!"

Sure enough, an official art of Accelerator's female version, one "Suzushina Yuriko" in a sailor uniform with a flower pin coming out of her head, plus a panicked Touma in the forefront worried about the possibility that this might be the new transfer student.

I glanced at Misaki with a questioning look.

 _What the hell were you doing looking that up?  
_ Her voice rang in my head, saying _Oh, just trying to lighten the mood here, you're welcome._

I glanced at Mikoto who simply sighed.

"I'm… really starting to worry about the kind of man that came up with our story."

"Eh, lighten up, Misaka, at least we're not some of Lelouch's or Iowa's followers, those have some scary fan writers on board who only want to see their favorite characters hook up." She whispered not quietly enough.

That got a small chuckle out of the chestnut haired girl, and the blonde smiled in return, seemingly satisfied that she'd succeeded in cheering up her colleague without using her powers on her.

I looked at the two and figured that things might be getting better. Even if Erza had joined the enemy and dragged Wendy with her, we could still save the two of them. We had two level 5s, a genius who could also bend people to his will, a battleship, and the most powerful armed forces in history.

One would think the odds were in our favor.

But another part of me was worried that reality would make things play out differently.

 **Charlie**

Things had gotten better after that incident a few days ago.

Mom and dad had been enjoying themselves and I had been able to distract myself from the dark memories that had been bothering me after the encounter with that mysterious knight. But, as the we approached the end of the week, we also approached the highlight of our vacation, a trip across Lake Michigan, going from Milwaukee to Muskegon on the other side of the lake. We were supposed to spend the last few days there before going back home, and I was curious to see the sights along with mom and dad.

Of course, first was the ferry trip.

Not gonna lie, leaving so early was annoying. We got up at four thirty in the morning to drive up to Milwaukee, and then had to wait for the ferry to arrive. I _guess_ it bought us some extra time, but I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched the whole time. The ferry arrived on time, we boarded and after a quick checkup we departed a little bit after six in the morning. Mom and dad were taking pictures of the sunrise, and I was trying to get some extra sleep, but it wouldn't come.

Something just felt wrong with me, like I was feeling down.

 _Maybe you should've told them what you know_

But I didn't know anything! I was only speculating at that point. God, _I_ blame Richard for being the edgy one, but I drew some edgy crap too.

 _You ruined it!_

I walked over to the ferry's railing and stared at the lake's water. Why did these memories have to be dug up?

 _Damn you, Rich…_

I winced as my phone vibrated suddenly.

When I took it out of my pocket I realized that Kancolle was open and- **Holy HELL I was in the middle of a SORTIE?!**

When did I-? No time for that! What Fleet Girls did I-?

I blinked in confusion…

This was wrong… the game looked off, like the screen itself was unusually bright, and there was much more sound.

Then I heard the girls speak; it went from their actual lines to… their English dubbed lines?

The girls were talking English?!

In a game whose anime adaptation had only _recently_ gotten a dub?!

My hands started to shake, and I began to take deep breaths as a dark possibility slowly became a terrifying reality.

 _I think this relates to the stuff we both used to write back in high school_

No…

 _I got dragged into the computer, and no one else has had that happen despite others appearing…_

No… No!

 _You ruined the whole thing! What is wrong with you?!_

No, I'm telling you I had nothing to do with it!

" _ **Admiral!"**_ I heard a girl scream as the sounds of explosions grew ever louder.

And then reality broke around me.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so that's chapter 3! First things first, I really don't want Richard or the other OCs to come off as needlessly whinny, but if they ever do start sounding like Shinji Ikari please let me know. I had tried describing the fight at the beginning in better detail, but I keep asking myself stuff like "Oh, why don't they do this?" or "Why don't they do that?" and the fights get really weird as the main characters are acting as pragmatically as possible while characters like Erza are pretty much impervious to anything short of an anti-tank rifle, so of course the fight would be in her favor as long as Iowa didn't have her weapons, Wendy was out of commission, and Misaki didn't have her remotes, but I didn't want it to be a total curb stomp. I should state that I'm not the biggest Fairy Tail fan, I really liked the story back in the day, but as it kept going it just disappointed me so if Erza is a bit out of character I'll apologize right now. Also, YES! I got it out in time for Index III! Anyway, once again, thank you all so much for reading up to this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember that if you have any criticisms or suggestions to let me know, as any feedback is appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **And thus, things began to get stranger after that.**

* * *

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

Okay, so it turns out the Charlie guy may or may not have had a lot to do with the dark knight we were facing. The same could be said about Richard, but we knew he didn't have a lot of knowledge about him. In fact, from the looks of it at least, neither did Charlie, but it would appear the knight knew _something_ about him. What that was would have to wait as I finished the discussion with the rest of the military branches. Lelouch had made a very valid point in that leaving could potentially remove his advantages, no civilians, no collateral damage, and we can unleash all sorts of hell in an open field. The Army agreed that maybe moving over to Iowa or some other state were there weren't many people could change things in our favor.

However, neither the Air Force nor the Marines wanted to risk dooming Illinois if that theory was wrong. So we were still in the base in Illinois, waiting around for the other shoe to drop.

Well, no, not _just_ waiting around.

"Which one feels better?" I asked the 3 people in the room.

Iowa had almost instinctively gone for the Marine SOC, better known as the M45, which was essentially a 1911 but with more contemporary.

"Are you sure about-?"

"Yup!" she said as she began to disassemble the handgun.

Okay, American stereotype… got to keep that in mind. I wonder if she would prefer the Garand over the AR…

Richard had picked up a Glock and a Berreta, weighing the two in his hands. He thankfully kept his finger off the trigger.

"Which one is less likely to blow up in my face?" he asked, clearly unsure.

"Mine, but you can't have it." Iowa said, now reassembling the piece.

"Keep it, it's heavy and a bit-" she cut him off.

"I did not ask for your opinion, private." She said, with a grin.

Technically Iowa is an acting commander of her unit of fairies, but on paper she isn't even a real recruit yet. The uniform and rank are mostly to make her think she's still in the Navy. Thankfully, Misaki has kept quiet about the truth. It didn't really matter though, cause Richard hadn't joined yet.

But having our weaker guests know how to defend themselves when they don't have the upper hand is useful.

"Neither of these really feels right in my hands… they're all heavier than I expected." The young Royal stated while holding one of the US military's new handgun options, unsure if agreeing to the training was a right idea.

 _Maybe if he exercised more…_

"Well, we have some lighter handguns, but they're not in the army's arsenal."

The young royal nodded, placing the SIG on the table and grabbing the Glock Richard had just placed down.

"Remember, you don't have to do this." I stated.

Iowa pouted.

Richard frowned.

Lelouch accidentally caused the handgun's magazine to drop to the floor, awkwardly moving down to pick it up.

"Well, alright then." I said. Richard seemed comfortable with the Berreta, Iowa was holding the reassembled .45 in her right hand, and Lelouch seemed comfortable enough with the Glock, so I motioned for them to follow me into the range.

This wasn't us _just_ giving them handguns; this was just training them with a weapon they were comfortable with. Iowa… okay, she could have a holster and carry hers around the base, but Richard would have to go through the proper channels in order to carry any weapon around… thankfully he was getting on that…

As for Lelouch…

"Hey, quick question… How are the weapons here different from your world?"

"They're clearly heavier, but I'm assuming they also pack a heavier hit."

 _Probably…_

"Alright, we have the place to ourselves, pick a target, point shoot, I already explained the rules of gun safety, don't make me repeat them."

…

"Damn it..." Richard said, reloading.

Yeah, he's not exactly a great shot. Oh, he's hitting the target, but not because he's aiming at it. His aim is a bit off, and some of the actual hits he's scored appear accidental. For example, he tried shooting three rounds in rapid succession and accidentally blew up the higher top off the cardboard model, which could technically be viewed as a headshot. Too bad he missed the other two shots entirely. He needs to keep his arm steady and under control, the Berreta has a fair amount of recoil, but it isn't a bad or inaccurate handgun, it even has less kickback than the 1911, but to an inexperienced shooter… unfortunately it's all we have right now.

Lelouch was only fairing slightly better, about half of his shots were hitting the target.

"I suppose I'm much more accustomed to shooting up close… I'm not exactly one to fight up close." He admitted.

"You kids need to train more; I know Royal isn't used to shooting, but Rich you should know better." Iowa said, pointing to her mostly accurate shooting.

"Excuse me, Pax Americana, but did you say something?" Lelouch said, removing his noise reducing ear muffs.

"Bah, you heard me…" Iowa huffed, happily taking a few last shots at her target.

Richard put the Berreta down, and sighed. Hey, he'd actually gotten a few shots into his target.

"Same time tomorrow, lieutenant?" he asked me, as if I didn't have anything better to do.

"Nah, it'll look suspicious for a lieutenant and three kids to show up at the training area before the sun rises. Ill figure something out later."

He nodded, quietly heading off to his classes for the day.

At least he was much more proactive than the other one.

…

I went over some of the newer information Bogart had sent. Okay, so some Richard had brought up an arts club, and the fact that other kids in his class liked to draw, blah-blah-blah, one was a girl who had a yet to be identified skin condition…

No records of her exist in the school's system.

"Misaki?" I called.

The blonde looked up from her breakfast, she was still wearing her pajamas, and her hair was a mess, but you could still tell she would easily win any middle school, high school, and arguably some college beauty pageants. Still exhausted from incident a few days ago, she gave me a questioning glance.

I figured she didn't want to get up from her table so I went over to her.

 _The wiki wasn't kidding about telepaths being lazy as hell…_

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey, look, Bogart is thinking of visiting the old school Richard attended as a kid. Maybe there's a lead there, maybe there isn't, but I went to a private school as a kid and I know how sensitive the staff can get over records, so…"

"You want me to go there, see if the staff is lying when I ask about… what's the girl's name?" she asked.

"Richard doesn't remember, and apparently there aren't any records of her."

She blinked and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like it… something's wrong there… I'll help you out, sure."

I nodded, we already knew they'd deleted several documents on Richard's attendance, but deleting the fact that a student attended to that school is just… suspicious.

"Lieutenant! Possible arrival of another visitor over Lake Michigan!" a man yelled across the room.

 **Charlie**

… I didn't…

…I couldn't…

I didn't understand how this was happening…

One moment I'm on the ferry to… where was I going?

Mom?

Dad?

*splash*

 _Did I go overboard?! What the hell is going-? oh yeah…_

Reality had broken around me. The ferry had ceased to exist as well as the coolness of the North American climate. Those thoughts had rung in my mind as I plummeted to the water below.

A single yelp escaped my mouth as I hit the water.

To my surprise, it's was pretty warm in comparison to Lake Michigan. I awkwardly swam up (it is _way_ harder to keep yourself afloat wearing jeans, shoes, and a jacket) and the second I gasp for air a series of explosions rang above me in the sky. There was smoke for a second and a few seconds later several miniature Japanese Zeros flew out of it. But… that's impossible… I have to be seeing things… I just…

A girl's voice screamed "They're not letting up! Pull back!"

I turned my head a few degrees to look at her…

"Watch it!"

No…

NO!

I can't believe it… I just… I couldn't believe it… but there she was.

Green hair tied in… girlish pigtails that made her look much younger than her actual age, a stylish uniform based on a mix of traditional Japanese clothing, but also employing the trope of Zettai Ryouki to give her this overall youthful air, that was just… amazing… she skated on the ocean water gracefully, almost as if she was a professional ice skater competing in the Olympics. Her bow and basic body armor completed her almost medieval design that gave her a vibe that said she was innocent but deadly.

An ideal girl…

I realize I sound like a creep, but I was caught off guard, and it literally made me forget for a second that I was slowly drowning.

Desperate, terrified and with few options but to believe my favorite fleet girl was right in front of me and I was still alive and not slowly on the way to hell, I screamed at the top of my lungs for help.

" **Zuikaku**!"

As the three syllables left my mouth, a strong hand pulled me out of the water and a pale, ghostly figure stared back at me.

I almost panicked if it wasn't for the kind look in the girl's eyes.

"Huh? Are… are you a civilian?!" she half asked, half exclaimed.

I couldn't reply as several explosions occurred a few feet above us.

Oh yeah… a battle was going on… OH CRAP!

An abyssal destroyer hopped right out of the water, getting slapped away by… wait…

"You're… Shoukaku?" I asked quietly.

I noticed then that she was carrying someone over her shoulder, her face was somewhat ashen, and her hair was all messy.

"I, uh… I, uh…"

"Zuikaku! Pull back, we have to get back to base!" she commanded through her radio. Around us, several miniature Zeros circled, a few dropped torpedoes into the water, which headed towards an Abyssal type I couldn't quite identify due to the distance.

"What-? And just let them through?!" I heard her voice through the radio.

 _She sounds exactly like her anime dub…_

"The Admiral is hurt and we have a civilian in the crossfire! We can't stay here any longer!" she said in a commanding voice.

Wait a sec, _that's the admiral?! He looked… off. How did this even happen? Isn't he supposed to command from the base?_

I looked around, the torpedoes hit the abyssal off in the distance, wounding it, but not sinking it. I could assume there were a few others nearby… but up in the air, several Abyssal fighters were losing the air battle with the miniature Zeros.

If anything, it looked like the two sister ships were winning this fight on their own.

A shrill in the distance challenged the thought, though.

 _Oh, God…_

Shoukaku had looked sort of like a creepy albino up close, but that's because I didn't recognize her.

I recognized _this_ enemy, though.

All white, her clothes reminded me of a bride, her white hair was the same color as her skin, she was sitting on a mass of… something, as if the abyssal orbs with mouths had morphed and created a throne for her to sit on, and her eyes, blood red, and haunting.

 _Midway Princess._

"Oh my God! Retreat! Pull back! Pull-" I almost yelled as I was suddenly silenced by her appearance.

You know, now that she's up close… yeah, she looks _way_ younger than I thought…

 _I mean, with some of her designs I figures she was about my age, if not a year or two younger but now that I'm seeing her…_

An Abyssal fighter exploded a few feet above us.

 _Looking can wait! We gotta get the hell outta here!_

"Zuikaku, hes still conscious, you take him!" the white haired girl half requested, half ordered.

She nodded, and in an admittedly embarrassing move, Shoukaku placed me on the small girl's back. I held on to the small girl's shoulders while awkwardly standing on the long metallic fins on her legs. We thankfully didn't sink as she whirled around, fired an arrow that held a small plane on it, and began to retreat along with her sister ship. The arrow seemed to catch fire and the small plane took off, firing directly at the ghostly figure in the distance before pulling up as anti-air fire attempted to knock it out of the air. The white haired sister ship began calling for reinforcements.

"This is Aricraft Carrier Shoukaku, does anyone-" she stopped, almost causing her sister to crash into her.

Four more Abyssals surrounded us, but didn't open fire despite the miniature zeros dropping bombs on a couple of them.

Above them, a man floated above the waters.

"Well, this is nice, isn't it, Charlie?" he asked, looking at me.

 _Him_ … I realized finally how serious the situation Richard had described actually was.

The white haired girl worriedly glanced in my direction about to ask me something. Even now I was doubtful Richard had been entirely truthful about the supposed knight that brought fictional characters into the real world.

But when he appeared, I realized what he was about to do. I was about to say something, maybe start begging him not to attack, but it would have to wait. Suddenly and unnaturally quick, the beautiful midday sky vanished around us and was replaced with the early morning sun I had left a few minutes earlier, the temperature dropped, and the lakes water went from salty to fresh.

The man grinned, and began to disappear.

"Wait!" I yelled, but all he did was look at me, smile and fly way, dropping what I quickly realized was my cell phone into the lake.

"What just-" Zuikaku asked, only to be interrupted by a round from a Ni class destroyer, which she just barely evaded.

"Shoukaku! Keep trying to contact the fleet, I'll hold them off as best I can!" the girl carrying me yelled, putting herself between her sister and the admiral. The battle above us began to descalate as the planes and abyssal fighters retreated to their own carriers. I saw a few of them land on the landing strip Zuikaku had on her arm before small fairies folded its wings and placed it on the satchel that hung from her skirt.

It looked like the air battle was over when another Wo class carrier appeared out of nowhere, sending dozens of small fighters and bombers.

"You've got to be… Shoukaku, are you getting through?!" she yelled as she readied another arrow.

The white haired girl returned a nervous look.

"No one… no one's answering…"

I swallowed, realizing what was happening.

"Hah? Try the other stations, we can't just-"

A bomb fell right next to her, not damaging her but burning a chunk of my pants right leg off.

I prayed we were back in the real world, and I prayed Richard wasn't lying when he said there was a team ready to help in a situation like this.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

 _God, if it isn't one thing, it's another…_

A little bit before seven in the morning the radar identified an anomaly and then things got _really_ bad. The CIA and the FBI teams both began sending information like crazy, but it was the feds that managed to send us the video first.

It was a security camera footage from the ferry's inside, where we saw Charlie get up to walk through the main floor only to stop, check his phone and then literally vanish into thin air, his phone dropping to the floor a fraction of a second later, as if it had taken the device a second to realize his owner had disappeared. In the video you could see one agent get up to check the area, only for our bizarre knight to materialize, grab the phone, and fly away after exiting the ferry.

So… that was officially the second case of someone getting sucked into their own electronic device, except that this was a phone and we had video proof.

The next few minutes were an intense panic here and in the other headquarters.

"…His parents don't even know he's gone, what the hell are we going to tell them?!" Bogart said over the video feed.

"You think that's bad? What if he brings out a dragon or something? I say we scramble those F-18s right now." and Army commander stated.

"What if he kidnapped him and isn't planning on bringing out anybody?" Bogart asked.

"Experience suggests otherwise, why he sucked Charlie into this doesn't matter much, all we know is that he did and we have to be ready for the worst." The Marine General replied courtly.

"If I may, I highly recommend we ready our gun boats and prepare for a potentially hot extraction. We're assuming Charlie got sucked into his phone then we have to assume he'll pop out of it sooner or later, possibly with company, and possibly with hostiles." I said.

Several of the officers nodded, better to be ready now than later.

I turned, glancing at the teenagers that shouldn't exist just kind of sitting around, except for Iowa who seemed to be expecting something.

I noticed the almost pleading look in her eyes.

"Yeah, you get ready too." I told her.

She grinned and ran back to her room.

I rolled my eyes as I followed my men into the armory.

We had been there for a solid two minutes when I overheard something.

"Pax Americana, that is not the most wise-"

"Out of my way, royal! Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" she yelled.

One of my men glanced at me with a look that implied pity.

"W-wait, Iowa! Don't you dare! Stop! This isn't very lady like!" this time it was Misaka freaking out.

The armory's doors burst open as the Blonde, wearing half her gear raced inside with Misaka literally holding on to her legs.

Some of us were in our underwear but that didn't matter unless Iowa was freaking out over something stupid.

"Lieutenant! Look- I mean- Listen!" Iowa exclaimed as she pointed to her command center of a hat she wore.

A girl's voice was barely audible.

"Aircraft carrier- reinforcements… Civilian-"

It was strangely gargled, but the implication was there.

"Lieutenant! Coast guard has just made contact with a ship claiming to be an air craft carrier, they're asking for back up!"

"They're fleet girls, they have to be!" Iowa exclaimed.

I ran in my boxers to the warehouse to check on the situation.

 _God, if it isn't one thing, it's something else…_

There was a CIA drone flying over the lake, and the agents had redirected to the deeper part of the lake in order to find the new arrivals, but it didn't take it longer than a few minutes.

It was a firestorm of chaotic aerial combat.

Although the drone couldn't give us all the details from that height, we could see at least ten figures over the water, two clearly running away, moving away from each other and then almost intersecting while the others seemed to fire on them. Above them tiny aircraft twisted and turned trying to take out as many as they could.

"…Just… two of them?" Iowa asked, worried.

"Can we patch them through?" I asked.

The soldier nodded handing me some headphones and a microphone.

"This is Lieutenant Anderson with the United States Navy, do you read me?"

"Ah- I got through! You're… American?" a frightened girl asked.

"That's an affirmative, you are several miles within Lake Michigan, one of North America's great lakes, any idea how you got here?"

I heard an explosion over the radio, and on the drone's feed I could see that a thing jumped out of the water and exploded near the white haired girl, who seemed to be carrying someone. In fact, the other girl seemed to have someone holding on to her back… what the hell?

"Negative, Lieutenant, we just… we'll answer your questions the best we can, but we need reinforcements! We have our admiral and a civilian with us, and we can't hold the enemy much longer!" she said, half pleading.

I glanced at the drone's feed…

"Understood, turn sixty degrees starboard and head straight ahead, we're deploying reinforcements as we speak, we'll keep in touch, but prepare for an extraction." I ordered, handing the radio back to the communications officer.

Iowa was quickly attaching her second and third guns to her hips, which might amuse the Marines if they weren't busy getting their weapons ready.

"Lieutenant, are you confident your firepower will overwhelm the abyssal fleet?" the young Royal asked as I zipped up my Kevlar.

"We may not have to… You were able to use your power on the Wo class that arrived last time… think it'll work on the entire fleet?" I asked, only to be shut down by the Marine general.

"Belay that order, Lieutenant, we can't risk Lelouch being sent into combat, he's still a civilian, and if his ability fails he could be a liability."

Before I could object, a certain chestnut haired girl interrupted.

"But I'm not, general. Maybe I can't control their minds, but I _could_ stun them long enough for your men to subdue them." She said.

I felt my jaw clench. Yeah, Lelouch would be awful at combat but if we could get him to make eye contact… damn it, it was risky regardless…

"I think she has a point. You have Iowa, Mikoto should be able to delay if not outright stop the enemy vessels in the water." Lelouch added, seemingly confident in the choice.

The idea could work… I glanced at the commanding officers.

No objections to _that_.

"Alright, but that's only if our firepower fails. Until then, you stay down… and put this on." I said, handing her some armor.

"And let's get those jets scrambled!" Iowa yelled as she gunned it for the docks.

 **6-18-1-14-11 3-1-19-20-12-5**

I stared as the Knight flew in rather slowly. He looked satisfied.

"So… how did it go?" the doctor asked him.

"I got eight of them… eight. Sure, some of them are damaged but Airfield Princess has arrived along with the others. Convincing her wouldn't have been possible without your help, doctor." He said, handing the doctor his hat.

The doctor smiled, placing the hat by his jamming equipment. I hadn't been able to use it, but it supposedly made it possible to manipulate the human mind, inserting thoughts, or suppressing senses, it was a poor clone of what Misaki could do.

The knight communicated with the abyssals using it.

"Unfortunately, two fleet girls also arrived. But theyre being chased down as we speak. Even if the military gets to them first, I have ordered the abyssal fleet to retreat once they get serious resistance. One way or the other, this day is a win."

I smirked.

We were finally getting what we needed.

 **Charlie**

This… was a difficult situation.

Upon closer inspection, the abyssal fleet chasing us was an insane force consisting of now two Wo class carriers, a single Chi class torpedo cruiser, two heavy cruisers, one a Ri and one a Ne class, a single Ru class battleship, the midway princess and several destroyers that would just appear out of nowhere, bunching up only to get bombed to oblivion.

Including the destroyers, that gave us eight abyssal ships and the dozens of little fighters said ships could unleash.

The Ru fired as it slowed down in what looked to be an attempt at firing accurately.

It landed way too close for comfort.

"Damn you!" the younger of the aircraft carriers yelled as she fired another airplane arrow.

"Zuikaku, did you get the transmission?" the sister ship asked over the radio. She was keeping her distance, trying to dodge since she was carrying the man the pair claimed was their admiral and doing so made it difficult to fire.

Wait, what transmission?

"What are you- whoa!" she barely dodged a torpedo that quickly went through our left… starboard? Port! To her port!

"The… the Americans… there's an American base nearby! They said to turn and head back south! Their lieutenant will meet us half way!" she said, her voice a little shaky.

 _Wait, turn_ _ **back**_ _?_

"…alright, sis, lets test how far we can push our own luck…" the green haired girl replied after a second.

"Wait! Y-you're not gonna-"

"Shut it! You'll speak when you are spoken to and when we are away from combat!" she yelled at me, _slapping_ the side of my head.

 _Jesus, I knew they made her tsundere in the anime, but God_ _ **damn!**_

Both girls whirled around and began to head _into_ the abyssal fleet.

The Re class attempted to get a shot at point blank range when we passed past her, but to our delight, she fired on one of the Wo class carriers instead.

The enemy fleet was caught off guard, but the princess remained way back, keeping an eye over the battle.

Out of nowhere four abyssal destroyers appeared and leaped into the air, clearly attempting to slam against us.

I yelped as Zuikaku ducked, but I was way too tall to completely evade the monster, so out of panicked instinct, I threw my left hand up in a pathetic attempt to slap it away.

It knocked me from the girl carrying me and I fell into the cold lake.

Before it could fire or drown me, another hand grabbed a hold of my right leg.

The green haired girl wordlessly dragged me at her top speed holding only to my not burned pant leg.

I saw the abyssal fleet turn around and begin to give chase, which they did fast enough, but we were already in retreat, and I could see the planes beginning to land back on the girl's landing strip. After a second, she slowed down a bit, allowing me to climb back on.

"T-thanks…" I said, worried, and yes, shivering.

She groaned a response and accelerated ahead.

Immediately several explosions rang in the water behind us.

 _God, how long can we keep running?_

I turned to her.

"Sorry, but… how are your supplies?" I asked, worried.

She glanced at me, not slowing down before saying "I still have more than enough, just stay put and don't fall off again." She said, probably trying to sound polite. I wondered if she was like this with all the other people she knew, cause I remember her being much more docile than this… but then again, combat and what not… also more torpedoes…

 _OH CRAP!_

I thought as fast as I could, and I kicked off my shoe.

To my surprise, it worked, blowing up one of the torpedoes, but not really doing anything to the other ones.

Overall, my actions were pointless as she dodged to the left a second before they hit her.

I worriedly glanced around, hoping for help to arrive, because ewe could only dodge and run for so long before the abyssals get a lucky hit in.

Shoukaku found that out the hard way.

A single shell from a destroyer hit her back armor, getting a pained yelp from her. She moved awkwardly as she tried to regain her balance without dropping the admiral.

Zuikaku responded by firing some Anti air at the Wo class carrier that was nearest, and as I soon noticed, much to my horror, was quickly gaining on us.

"Shoukaku, let's switch! Ill carry him for a little bit! You can fight that way!"

I was a bit worried on how they'd do all that while getting shot at by the freaking battleship Abyssal, and I really didn't want to find out, but the white haired girl shut it down.

"We can't afford to slow down, we have to keep moving."

I felt Zuikaku suck in a breath to argue, but it was immediately silenced by a voice over the radio.

"This is Lieutenant Anderson, do you read me?"

"We read you lieutenant! Are you-?" she was cut off when a round slammed a few feet in front of her.

"Shoukaku, Zuikaku and any other fleet girls in the area, if you read me, keep moving forward, we are about to provide fire support."

Another voice broke in then.

"Hold on girls! Sixteen inches of hell are about to be unleashed on these bastards!" a woman's voice… who the hell is this? Was I really back on my version of earth, or…?

"Shoukaku, keep moving! Are you okay?" the green haired girl asked, worried when her sister ship began to slow down.

The white haired girl nodded, and pressed onwards.

Behind us, a destroyer type I couldn't quite make out raced towards her at a terrifying speed, but as it got into range… a whistling of sorts was audible before-

 _BOOM!_

Large explosions that made my ears ring engulfed the abyssal fleet.

Both fleet girls stopped right there, stunned by the explosions.

My ears were ringing, but I suddenly heard… motor boats?

Not too far away, a pair of boats raced over the water, barely visible, but they were there.

"Shoukaku, hurry!" the girl yelled as we began to make our way to the fast boats.

The abyssal fleet charged after us.

The Wo class unleashed several bombers and fighters, which began to make their way towards the boats.

Zuikaku grabbed another airplane arrow and prepared it only for her radio to come to life.

"Don't! We don't want to risk friendly fire!" it was the lieutenant's voice.

"But you're on crappy little-" before she could finish her critique of the small American boats, a low, steady growl was heard over a deep thumping.

Above us, dozens of tracers slammed both into the aerial abyssals, and then they moved to the main fleet.

The effects were instant, the ones in the sky scattered as they were literally mowed down by the machine gun fire. The abyssal fleet was knocked into the water on impact with the high caliber rounds, but unlike the smaller ones, the abyssal fleet got back up.

"Fire! Fire! Keep them down!" a guy yelled as he directed the second boat to circle around, unloading whatever gun that was into the fleet, trying to keep them from getting into firing positions. Abyssals weren't dumb, though. They went under the water, moving slower, but mostly unseen.

"They… retreated?" one of the soldiers asked.

"No, they're trying to strike at you from the bottom, we have to run!" the white haired girl explained quickly.

"Alright, everyone on the boats!" the guy that sounded like the lieutenant ordered as he aimed his rifle at the water.

The girls quickly but carefully put the admiral on the boat while the second one circled the area.

"Alright, take them to your base, we'll hold the enemy here." Zuikaku attempted to order as she dumped me onto the small boat.

"Negative, we're taking you back as well!" the soldier said in return.

"But-"

"Boat! Now!" he ordered the girls, actually picking up Zuikaku like a little kid and putting her into the smaller boat.

"Now, Misaka!" he yelled into his microphone.

 _Wait, misaka?!_

The brown haired girl placed her hand in the water and the whole area suddenly glowed blue.

It took two seconds for the first abyssal to hop out of the water in an attempt to escape the electric onslaught brought by what I now had to admit was indeed, the level 5 Richard had told me about. It wailed and writhed in agony, the screeching reminded me of the ghostly wails from old horror movies that used the wind for its sound effects. The others soon followed, trying to escape, but locked in place as the girl continued to electrify the lake's waters.

As the monsters fried, the ghostly Midway Princess managed to sink back into the water suddenly, as if she had gotten a second wind.

"What the f- damn it she's trying to escape! Iowa, adjust six degrees to port and fire for effect!"

 _Iowa?!_

"Aye!" the woman's voice came over the radio.

A few seconds later…

 _BOOM!_

The explosions shook the waters, causing Misaka to remove her hand from the water.

We looked at the water and saw nothing.

"Misaka?" the lieutenant asked.

She shrugged and shook her head.

"Right, well at least we have the air force on the way." I heard him mutter as he took a breath. He then turned to me.

"Oh, you're Charlie, right?"

I nodded nervously.

"I think you have plenty of questions to answer." He said with an odd smile on his face.

"Can it wait?! The Admiral is still injured!" Zuikaku yelled as a medic checked the young man over.

The lieutenant nodded.

"We'll fix him up, don't you worry." He replied, nodding as the boats began to race back to the base.

It was then that I realized that I needed to vomit, so I turned to the side of the boat and did just that.

And I stayed there until we reached dry land.

 **Richard**

"See, what I don't understand is why Annie is still encased in that unbreakable crystal, like, can't they just break her out at this point?"

I smiled as Joan ranted about her favorite series to read right now. it was nice to relax after such a crappy few days.

"Well, I guess the author wants to surprise the fans by not waking her up at all but teasing she will anyway." I replied.

"Nooooo! She deserves to be with Armin!" she whined.

I chuckled lightly.

She frowned and asked "Is something wrong with you?"

"What gives you that idea?" I asked, a little nervous.

"You've just been quieter, I guess. Am I boring you?" she asked dramatically.

I shook my head, laughing ever so slightly.

"Nah, I'm just busy. You know how it is."

"Well, you should take a note from Yuru Yuri and proudly declare that if you can leave it for tomorrow, you don't have to do it today!" she declared boldly.

I blinked.

"At least… I'm pretty sure its Yuru Yuri…"

"Is _that_ what you're into now?"

"What- no! I just know stuff about things…" she said awkwardly.

"Well, that's fine, as long as you don't hurt anybody I don't judge." I said, trying to annoy my friend so that she would think everything was normal and I wasn't worried about having a dinosaur dropped on my head.

"Uh huh… So… have you seen Charlotte yet?"

"Uh, kind of… I didn't find it very realistic." I replied.

"Ah come on, can't you just appreciate the music and animation?"

"Joan, I'm studying literature, I kind of have to tear these things apart or else my professor I might get complacent, something my professor doesn't seem to like a whole lot."

"College professors are ultra-complacent! They were freaking hippies in the sixties for crying out loud!" She exclaimed.

"The same hippies that chained themselves to trees and doors just to make a point?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but they're old now and… whoa…"

Whoa _? What is she- Oh God, No!_

Why? Why did fictional characters think following me to college is fine? Can't they just wait for me at the bus station? I can't use my car until it gets out of the shop after what Erza and that sniper did to it.

The red head was still wearing the casual jeans and blouse she had on when she ran off a few days ago. Behind her, Wendy appeared and quickly approached the table. Most of the students that weren't too busy found themselves staring at the two girls with unnatural hair colors… well, maybe not the color, but the bizarre perfection of it was eye catching on its own.

"Hi! Um… Richard, right?" she asked.

Joan gave me a look.

"Err… yeah… hi… again." I said, moving my hand to grab my phone only for the little girl to grab my hands and wrap her own around them.

"Thanks for helping us back there! Think you can still help us?"

Whether she knew she had grabbed my hands so I didn't call the team or if this was how she honestly asked for help was irrelevant.

I glanced at Erza, then at Joan, who was waiting for me to introduce the two.

"Uh… this is Wendy… I met her at… a school… thing…"

"Um… Richard, I can tell you're not being truthful here, but as your friend I will respect your privacy and… who am I kidding? Who _are_ you and how did you get your hair like that? Is that a wig? Did you paint it yourself? Can I know who combed it for you-?"

"Uh- well, my friend combed it, but I… uh…" the little girl became flustered, turning to her friend, I was unsure if she was asking for help or trying to get her to calm down. Erza looked like she was about to start something bad, so I intervened before she cut my friend's hands off.

"Uh- actually, I have a thing… with her… I'll tell you about it later, and I think Wendy can give you some… advice… later!" I said, getting up, grabbing my backpack and walking away, the two girls walking behind me with Joan awkwardly waving.

The _second_ we exited the library I grabbed my phone and marked the number for Bogart, who should be nearby.

"Wait! We just want to talk!" Wendy exclaimed.

I glanced at her, and noticed that Erza was avoiding eye contact.

I rolled my eyes before saying "You have until Bogart picks up the phone." I said.

"I'm sorry!" the red head yelled suddenly.

I winced at her intensity, but stood my ground.

"I'm sorry I… jabbed you with my weapon…" she said, relaxing.

My eyes narrowed… Bogart picked up the phone, so I put it on speaker, but made it look like I'd hung up.

"Okay, I'm assuming you want to talk to me about something if you came this far… what is it?"

"Erza and I have come to the conclusion that we could act as an in between for your team and the Knight!" Wendy said cheerfully.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Right now we're our own faction, not working with your military or the knight that brought us here. I want to see how the world works and meet the people before deciding who to side with if at all… but I can't do that under your military."

"I don't understand you… you know bad things happen during wars-" I began before being cut off.

"What angered me is that these actions did _not_ occur during wartime, they occurred when a country decided not to bow to your superpower of a nation. Even if… even if your country has changed since then… I don't want to risk the possibility that they'll use us in a similar manner or attempt to use similar treachery to get what they want."

I sighed, unsure of what I could say that hadn't been said already. Although I'm pretty sure Lelouch would _gladly_ explain the paradox of evil to her. Before I could argue anything, however, Wendy spoke up.

"B-but that doesn't mean we don't want to stop the bad guys! We're just… not sure if the Knight is truly evil yet…" the little girl said quickly.

"I know, he told us he wants revenge, but I think we can find a better way. One both parties can work with." Erza said.

"A better way to _what_?" I asked.

"I think that if we can get the world to know that our worlds are real too, then the writers will work to make things happier in our stories instead of writing sad things." Wendy replied, an optimistic smile on her face.

I wasn't sure how much sense that would make… assuming the writers could control all that, and it wasn't just their minds being subtly influenced by some connection to that reality, then… maybe?

"We're also prepared to give your team _some_ information… to show that we're willing to work with you as well." Erza added.

 _Wait- Information!?_

I opened the recorder application on my phone and put it up like a microphone. I hoped Bogart was doing the same on his end since I didn't hang up.

"Here, I can record it. What do you want to share with us?"

Erza looked at Wendy, who simply nodded as she whispered "Just tell them the truth."

So she took a breath and said "He has three others helping him for the moment, that we're currently aware of. One is the bizarre, ghostly, water creature that he seems to be fond of. She was very docile with us, and didn't appear to be any more monstrous than a kitten. Then there's also that doctor, what was his name?" she asked the little girl.

"Gensei Kihara? I think that was it… definitely a Kihara. He's a very nice man!" Wendy added, smiling.

I felt the blood drain from my face. _Kihara_? I know the Kiharas are a whole family in the index series that is essentially made up of mad scientists, and I mean the scary realistic types that have no problem with killing kids in order to advance their own research.

I stayed quiet and let Erza continue.

"Yes, he's very grandfatherly… he gave us some money along with the third person. He's an older man who says he was in the military, he only gave us his last name, Castle." Erza said.

Oh great, a guy with Castle as a last name… well, better than nothing.

"They're not out for blood, and Mister Castle even helped us find an apartment in the city!" Wendy said happily.

"Err… not to burst your bubble, but how do you think he got that money?" I asked.

"Oh, he said he had it when he crossed over into reality. Anyway, I hope this information will help you come to a peaceful resolution with the Knight and his team. I think it can even open a door to peace between our worlds." Erza concluded.

"I don't know… the Kihara you described is most likely a manipulative psychopath from Misaka's series." I said.

"Because he was written that way! Knight guy has the power to free us from our shackles, but from what I can tell it's very limited. Yes, he wants revenge, but I think we can achieve justice through different means… but that is entirely up to your leaders." Erza replied, a fire in her voice.

I nodded, not wanting to piss off the girl that could snap me in two.

"We'll take that into consideration, Erza, and as act of good faith, we will gladly supply the two of you with money and food if you wish to." Bogart spoke up suddenly through my phone.

The red head glared at me, I think I had in fact fooled her when I pretended to hang up the phone, but Wendy spoke up before the situation could escalate.

"Thank you so much for the offer! I think that could work, right Erza? The FBI isn't as bad as the CIA or the military. And I doubt the other side will object."

The red head begrudgingly agreed with a huff.

"Thank you for the information, if you want we could also go and pick you up." He said.

"Actually, we took the bus, but you can meet us there if you want!" Wendy replied.

Once that was settled I hung up and began to ask them my own questions.

"Okay, how the hell did you find me?" I asked. I didn't remember telling them where I studied in the short time they spent with us.

"Erza saw a sticker on your car, so when she saw that there was a school with that same design, we figured you were here." Wendy said.

So… they were here all day, just looking for me?

"Plus, one of your friends said you spent a lot of time in the library so we went looking… I think his name is Cal, right?"

"Yeah… I heard you got shot, you okay?" I asked the smaller girl.

"I'm fine. It hurt, but this energy around us kept me safe… for the most part. I still don't understand why the team decided to shoot _me_ , though…" she said, getting a melancholy look on her face.

"I don't think they shot you…" I half blurted out without thinking.

"Oh? Then who would? Mister Castle is a kind man, and he said he saw the CIA agent shoot us, so he took him out and fired on the CIA men to protect us." The red head said.

"Yeah? And what if he lied?" I answered, getting a glare from her.

 _Whatever, I have class in a minute anyway._

"Whatever, I have class in a minute, and it's not like I can prove what I said, so maybe you're right. But I'm telling you, Kihara is a dangerous person and the Knight _actually_ tried to kill people around my neighborhood. Keep that in mind when you decide who you want to help. Take care." I sighed, and began to walk back into the library… only to walk right back outside to ask something of the pair.

"Uh… sorry, but my friend here really wants to know how to get your hair to look like that." I said, pointing at Wendy.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

" _ **Friends**_!" Iowa yelled as she threw her arms around the two new (and much smaller) additions.

"Hey! Get this bimbo off of me!" the green haired girl yelled while the white haired girl sort of went limp and resigned herself to her fate.

We had just barely gotten back to the warehouse, where Iowa was waiting like a Labrador. The second she saw the other girls she sprung towards them like a laser guided missile. Unfortunately, I couldn't help the reincarnated carriers, as the supposed Admiral was unconscious and we had to take him to the infirmary.

Thankfully, the team was waiting with an ambulance Humvee to drive him back there, and all I had to do was give the okay.

"Iowa, you're going to suffocate them." I heard Misaka attempt to dissuade the blonde from crushing the other two fleet girls with her affection.

The blonde put the two girls down, both bewildered.

"Sorry, I've been the only real fleet girl here for a while! USS Iowa, at your service!" she stated, introducing herself.

Both girls looked awkwardly at each other before giving their own formal introductions.

"First of the Shoukaku class carriers… Shoukaku."

 _Redundant much, redundant?_

"Aren't you just _adorable_?! Misaka, look at her armor! You're like a samurai warrior, yeah?"

While Iowa swooned over the white haired girl, the green haired one discretely snuck away, trying to approach me.

"Are you sure the Admiral will-?" she began before I cut her off.

"For the eigth time, yes. He seemed to have been drugged, which is odd, but unless he has an allergy to it, he should be fine. We're going to take good care of him."

The poor girls had been worried sick, as if the young man was a family member, maybe even a parent. I worried about telling them the truth…

"Oh-ho-ho… where do you think you're going?" Iowa said, trying to approach the smaller girl, Misaka was behind her, talking to the white haired one that called herself Shoukaku.

"Ah- are all Americans as scary?!" she half whispered, half hissed at me.

I shook my head, and was about to tell Iowa to compose herself when the other person we picked up from the lake decided to ask questions.

"Wait… wait a minute… you're… _the Iowa?_ The American slut-ship the kancolle developers decided to include?" he stammered out, shaking, probably still in shock over what had just happened to him over the course of the last hour.

Not that his questions didn't bother Iowa.

"S- _slut_ ship?" she asked, shocked, before sitting on the ground and hugging her legs, mumbling incomprehensively about something.

Mikoto glared at him, earning this response from the startled boy "It- I didn't come with that! I just heard it on a forum and it kind of stuck…"

"Right, how about you go inside, I bet the investigative team will have plenty of questions for you later on." She said in a tone that implied that she didn't really believe him. The young man nodded, and slowly made his way to the warehouse.

The second carrier turned to me, looking like she was about to ask something, but her sister beat her to it.

"Kancolle developers? What is he talking about?" she asked.

"Um…" Misaka began to speak up before I spoke up.

"Well, in this world… there are no abyssals… there isn't a fleet girls project, or anything like that. we're in the middle of a conflict with a strange individual who seems to be capable of bringing characters that in this world are fictional here, but making them real." I said bluntly.

Both looked at me like I was crazy, but Iowa backed me up.

"You must;ve seen him, right? some bizarre knight that just flies around and looks stupid?"

The sister ships glanced at each other before the white haired one said "He appeared, but didn't say anything other than _this is nice, isn't it, Charlie_ , and then we were here… "

I narrowed my eyes… he reffered to Charlie by name… yeah he knew him, but Charlie got sucked into this the same way Richard did…

"Wait, so in this world… we're just a game? Our war is just entertainment for guys like him?!" the younger one yelled.

"Zuikaku…" the white haired girl warned.

"Sis, if this is true, then all our battles have been for nothing! I…"

"Zuikaku?" Iowa asked in a calm voice.

She got up and walked over to her before saying "You're that carrier that survived till the 1944! You kept dodging our own strikes until the battle of Cape Engaño! The last surviving aircraft carrier that attacked Pearl Harbor! _The_ Lucky carrier!" she said in an unreadable tone.

For a second I thought Iowa might hit the girl, but she just tapped her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"You really inspired the current generation if they decided to write your story into their game! You should feel proud about that!" Iowa said, smiling.

The other girl winced, seemingly unsure what to say.

Her sister turned to me.

"So… lieutenant, are we going to return to Japan? Or is it a different country in this timeline?" she asked.

I looked at her, uncertain.

 _Why would japan be a different nation in this…? Well… come to think of it… it isn't a far out possibility considering how differently World War 2 could've gone down if Russia managed to invade Japan before we dropped the nukes…_

"Um… they exist, and they're actually one of our stronger allies in the pacific, but I don't know if… I have to discuss this with the admiralty. With what navy was your actual admiral with?"

The two girls glanced at one another before Zuikaku said "I want to say British, but ever since he signed up with us, his past isn't as important."

Oh, so the admiral has no known past? Great, now I had extra work to add to the mound of paper work I would have to do after the battle.

Damn it all…

"Well! While the lieutenant goes do that, how about I show you two around? I'll introduce you to our A-team!"

She then grabbed the pair and led them into the warehouse.

Mikoto looked at me, worried.

"Go on, make sure she doesn't call them chinks or something racist that'll make them want to blow up the base." I said, waving her away.

Right now, we needed all of them, even if keeping them together would be difficult.

And then there was Charlie… and the Abyssals… and the knight… and the Admiral with no name…

 _God damn it all, if it isn't one thing it's another…_

 **Richard**

So… _something_ had happened while I was at the university.

I noticed on my way inside that things were hectic, and the driver that picked me up at the entrance was worried, but he didn't say much.

Once inside the warehouse, I saw every man and woman in uniform scrambling around like ants as they coordinated in an attempt direct the Air Force over the lake seemingly to look for something.

"What the hell is…?"

"Richard!" a familiar voice called from the disorder.

 _Charlie_?

My high school friend ran up to me and started blabbering about something.

"It happened, okay?! It happened to me! He showed up and I wasn't in the lake anymore, and then I was in the middle of a battle, and my parents are going to freak out when they find out-"

"The freaky knight showed up and dragged you into a show or something?" I asked loudly.

"Yes! And he dragged two Kancolle girls with me! Ah- Zuikaku looks _way_ too much like a kid, man! I thought she was more adult than the anime made her out to look, but now that I'm seeing her… and you met Iowa?!"

I nodded, understanding his peaking adrenaline. Looking at him, the guy looked like he'd been through hell. His clothes were dry, but torn, his hair was a mess and he looked as pale as the girl back- _who is that?!_

A ghostly, white haired girl in what looked to be a Kimono grabbed some drinks and headed downstairs.

"He brought two girls with you?" I asked Charlie.

"And their admiral and a bunch of abyssals… the guys over there are trying to find them using radar, but I think they're in deep."

So now we have more abyssal treachery to deal with.

 _wonderful._

"Where's the admiral, and who are the two girls?" I asked.

"Oh, the admiral was unconscious and the lieutenant sent him to the infirmary, while the two girls are both Japanese air craft carriers."

I love how he just said that like it was normal, like he's getting used to things already.

 _We're going to need that adaptability…_

"Anyway, the lieutenant said to wait up here for some men who are going to ask me some questions…" he added nervously.

"Probably Bogart, he's cool. I'll go check on the kids, then."

I moved fast, even though Charlie looked like he wanted to apologize, but I was a bit worried about how the newcomers were interacting with the rest.

Down the hallway I realized that my worries were unfounded cause Iowa was just hoarding them to herself.

While the other displaced characters stared at them from the hallway, she was touring the two around her room.

"…so you see, girls? We have the facilities to re supply your teams! Worry not! Here in America we have- oh hi, Richie Rich! That's the first guy to get sucked into his computer."

The two girls looked like they were barely out of middle school, not helped by the fact that the two were each drinking a juice box.

I waved my hand awkwardly, they replied in the same manner. Unsure of what to make of their new situation, of the fact that their lives were entertainment… but unlike Erza, Misaki, or even Lelouch, I could tell these girls wanted to help.

"You just… went straight to showing them that you have a factory in your room?" well, it was more like a supply cache, but still, the small fairies Iowa usually left in her heated room had seemingly kept themselves busy by building small huts to make munitions from the supplies the military handed them.

"Well, we asked her if she had a line of supplies in case we need to go into combat again." The white haired one stated.

"Right… how many enemy vessels came through?" I asked.

"Technically eight, but a bunch of them carry other smaller ships and planes, and that's not including the one that showed up when the knight attacked us." Misaka stated.

"They also brought a Midway Princess, which is really bad for the situation here." The green haired girl said.

"Wait, why?"

 **6-18-1-14-11 3-1-19-20-12-5**

I watched as the creatures swam out of the water. Several were badly wounded, but I think they could tough it out.

I glanced at the knight who walked forward and kneeled in front of the ghostly looking woman who had a dead look in her eyes.

"My princess…" he said, aloud, but communicating with her via the device the doctor had created.

"You have one of North America's great lakes ready for you to strike with unending vengeance. Will you help us in our quest to punish those who escape punishment?" he asked aloud.

The "princess" looked at him, no emotion in her eyes that I could read, before nodding and directing her children back into the water.

As the bizarre girls left, the knight grabbed the hand of the one he'd been caring her for a while now.

"Remember the importance of hitting and running. Ill visit you when I can." He told her aloud. The creature nodded before joining her peers.

I stared at him, he seemed, satisfied?

He turned to me and said "I'm glad I have this power… even if it isn't absolute… now lets leave before the air force decides to napalm the entire area."

"Do you think the princess will be able to continue to produce abyssal fighters?" the doctor asked him.

"She only requires food in order to produce the vessels, of which I am willing to personally deliver. But if it's a problem I suppose there are still plenty of other classes I could bring."

"Right, your recharge time… Erza and Wendy went to talk to Richard, I don't know if keeping them alive will prove beneficiary." I told him, trying to change the subject from the bizarre sea monsters to something that could easily blow up in our face if we weren't careful.

"You are correct, but Erza is a fickle one, she wants to remain in some level of control, I think. But once she finds out what this world takes her for, I think she will be a valuable asset to our cause."

"And Wendy?" the doctor asked, struggling to climb up the hill.

"She could work as a catalyst if we want to truly convince her that this world needs to suffer."

I didn't like the idea of killing the girl, but if she wanted to side with the devils that wrote our stories to make us suffer…

No, there will be no mercy for them. I glanced behind me at the lake and grinned. Assuming this "Midway Princess" could produce more of these abyssals, lake Michigan would turn into a battlefield in the coming days, and while the US military focuses on handling that mess, we get to fully set up a base in the heart of Illinois.

Suddenly, I understood why some bastards on the movies loved to laugh as their plans came to fruition.

Even with the level 5s, Lelouch Vi Britannia, and now 3 reincarnated battleships and their admiral, there was nothing short of a nuclear bomb that could easily dispatch the abyssal threat from the lake, and if they did use that, the entire water supply would be forever ruined.

But, cautious optimism… I was still worried, at least slightly about the fact that Erza was now a wild card, and the fact that we knew so little about the Admiral from that game.

 _No matter what, I will avenge those who've been created just to suffer…_

And no one would stop me from doing that.

This war was just getting started.

 **Keisha**

My story began late one night in March.

This was before things started to get weird in Chicago… at least, weirder than usual. I had recently graduated college, and a bachelor's degree in nursing wasn't something I wanted going to waste, so I began working at a certain hospital in the city. One of those community health clinics where the pay sucks, but you get to help out plenty of people, you know? I wanted to do _something_ with my life, and this seemed like a good start.

It was about eleven or so, when I got informed of a recent admission, some kid had stumbled into the hospital, barely able to walk, and was almost unintelligible. I was told to help doctor… well, let's call him Doctor Mark… sound good?

Doctor Mark is an older doctor who started off as an Army medic in Vietnam and he'd actually been very helpful when I signed up to work here. he had ordered some scans for the kid, but at that point I hadn't even seen who it was.

At about twelve or so in the morning I bumped into Doctor Mark at the coffee machine.

"Hey, Keisha, how's it going tonight?" he asked me as I grabbed my black coffee.

"Same old, I guess. You?"

He shook his head as he put the quarters into the machine.

"The most bizarre person showed up at the front door. He's a kid, who just stumbled in here barely able to talk, clearly dealing with some trauma, but he seemed unhurt."

"Ah yeah, I heard about the kid… you get assigned to him?"

"Yeah, he's an albino, but… a strange, strange variation… I checked his eyes and they were blood red, like actually blood red, which is something I haven't ever seen, but the bizarre thing is this... weird battery on his neck." He said as the machine finished his coffee with cream.

"A battery?" _and on his neck?_

"Yeah, with cables going up into his head. I don't know what sicko did this to the poor kid, but I'm worried about calling the police on this."

"What, why?"

"Oh, I called them anyway, they're taking his prints now. But, something feels weird about the kid… hopefully we won't have some scientists showing up telling us he's an experiment of sorts. He didn't have any ID on him, or even money, so this will probably go to missing's persons." He half joked.

I was soon assigned to check up on him, and when I saw him I was taken aback.

He looked… weird, face, hair, everything. Skinny to the bone, and… even unconscious he looked freaky. Like some kid had gotten his cosplay glued on and kept looking like a horror movie poster.

I went to check on his pressure when his eyes shot open and he glared at me.

"I'm sorry, can you talk?" I asked, earning a ragged breath as a response.

I shook my head.

 _I hope they hang whoever did this to you…_

As I worked on his pressure, he kept trying to speak.

"Don't force yourself, you're going to be just fine." I told him, trying to keep him from hurting himself.

"Ah- ah… ash… Grr" he growled in frustration as he seemed to be trying to say someone's name.

"Oh, can you write?"

He managed a shrug, so that should be encouraging. I grabbed my IPhone and handed it to him with the notes app open.

He looked at it before typing awkwardly. After a minute he handed my phone back and I read what he wrote.

"Where am I?"

"Chicago, Illinois…"

He reached for my phone again. This time he asked "Do you know who I am?"

I shook my head.

He smirked, a low, eerie, dry chuckle escaping him.

"Can you give me your name?"

He shook his head, typing "Does the name Academy City mean anything to you?"

What the hell kind of city is an academy? Is that a thing?

"Never heard of it." I replied.

He sighed, muttering some other unintelligible noises.

He sort of just sat there for a bit, not lying down to sleep, not trying to move at all. I wondered if he was even breathing or blinking.

He stayed like that for a while, but when I went to check on him at two in the morning, he extended his arm to ask for my phone.

"Can you get me to walk again?"

I wasn't sure if it was possible but I tried to encourage him.

"We'll try our hardest to get you back on your feet, but we need you to work with us to do that. Will you work with us?"

He nodded.

"Alright then, can you tell me your name?"

He typed it in.

"Call me Accel." however, he had this look that screamed that he was _not_ happy with me calling him that, which struck me as odd.

And thus, things began to get stranger after that.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter felt more like a bunch of strung together scenes and I feel like I rushed it a bit, as I really wanted to start developing Charlie's character (hopefully he wasn't** _ **unbearably**_ **annoying this chapter), especially with the Admiral that just got introduced and the advancing search for the author of the mysterious Knight, so sorry if this feels rushed. Anyway, this was more of a set up for things to come which I will hopefully be able to deliver on. Anyway, Zuikaku and Shoukaku, much like Iowa, I really liked the idea of these two ships that have been essentially reincarnated as girls are now walking around in the real world with memories and mentality from World War 2, thankfully they're not out to die for the emperor anymore. Now to write how that situation changes them … how hard can it be? Moving on, I'm trying to write Erza as in character as I can, someone thankfully reminded me in the reviews that Erza is a bit of a control freak so that kind of factored into this chapter, but will hopefully be more noticeable later on, with Wendy basically playing the voice of reason here. And yes, Gensei Kihara is in the picture alongside Accelerator now. What do you think? Is Erza right and can a guy like Gensei who is literally okay with sacrificing children change? Or is he too far gone at this point? Also these next few chapters are probably going to take a while longer to finish due to multiple reasons, but hopefully it won't take me two weeks. Hopefully… Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and once again feel free to leave a review if I screwed something up so that I can better write the story, I greatly appreciate that. And before I go I do have one question for the readers that I would really appreciate some feedback on… What would you like some of the current displaced cast to interact with in the real world? So far I've had them mess around the mall, with modern cell phones, and this chapter a few used guns, but let me know what you would like to see, maybe I can include it in the main story. Once again, thanks for reading Erasure, I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **I didn't like the Implications**

* * *

 **Charlie**

I looked awkwardly as Navy personnel monitored and directed the jets flying over the lake, looking for signs of the abyssal fleet that had come with us. My mind was elsewhere, however. Richard had mentioned some "agent Bogart" that was going to talk to me. Even if this guy was nice, what could I possibly tell him that would help them but wouldn't incriminate me? I know, I know, "just tell them the truth"; well I don't know what the truth even _is_ here.

What this guy had said could have easily been referring to something else.

 _What else could he possibly be referring to?_

And nobody really knows what happened…

 _So what? Maybe they have the information and you have the key to finding the whole truth._

Besides, I never wrote a character like that.

 _Maybe, but what about a drawing?_

I bet your need to write the character anyway…

 _Excuses excuses…_

I could always just tell them that I don't know anything. Richard got dragged into this too and he doesn't know anything…

 _But you_ _ **do**_ _know something…_

After all, the only thing I know for certain is that I didn't create this guy.

 _Right, you just stole the design, didn't you?_

My scrambled thoughts continue to make my life impossible so I considered talking to anyone… I wondered where Zuikaku had run off to… I realized I'm a bit accepting of that, but really, if you just survived an encounter like me, would fictional characters coming to life be that hard to believe?

 _Okay, Richard went down some stairs, so maybe- YOW!_

I whirled around and saw some Asian guy with a needle calmly taking a sample of blood before he awkwardly smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not very sociable…" he said suddenly tossing a band aid at me.

"W-wait! Why did you-?"

"Because you just got back from the fictional realm or… wherever it is you disappeared to. Richard was back here for a few days before I could get a sample, but you… sorry…" he said, running away to a table where some other scientists were analyzing some of Shoukaku and Zuikaku's equipment.

"Sorry, my colleague is a bit eccentric." A man said, sitting down with me.

I sort of recognized him.

"You're…"

"Richard… junior… your friend's dad." he said, smiling politely.

"Yeah, I noticed…" which was a lie, sort of. Yeah, his hair is similar, but Richard takes more after his mom, physically at least, with the straight hair, plus his darker brown eyes and thin build. Mentally, I have no idea _who_ he takes after more since his dad is much more friendly and outgoing than Richard's usually quiet and seemingly plotting self.

 _I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind this whole thing, I mean come on, I'm quiet, but I would never threaten my classmates. Seriously, why are they paying all this attention to me? I didn't do anything, and Richard is clearly more suspicious! Didn't the government tap my files already? Come on!_

 _ **No! I am not panicking!**_

"You called your parents, right?" the older man's words cutting through my mental diatribe.

"No… I lost my phone…" I said, almost crying over all the lost info I had on it.

"Yeah, sorry… You know-"

"I didn't do anything!" I surprised myself by suddenly speaking out of turn.

He returned a neutral stare.

I realized then that I was obviously worried… too worried for someone that was supposed to be innocent.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just really worried… and my parents… I don't suppose you can lend me your phone?"

"Well, right now we have to direct the ferry back to the docks, and I'm not really in charge of that. I think once Bogart asks his questions we can plan what to do-"

"B-but I'm telling you I don't know anything about this! I was just on the ferry and next thing I know I'm just dropping into the pacific ocean in another reality!" it hit me then how crazy I sounded…

For the briefest instant, I thought he frowned. But if he did, he hid it just as fast and quickly returned a kind smile.

"Well, Charlie, then I highly doubt there will be a problem."

 _God, how is he being both polite and threatening?_

As he stood up some guy took his place.

"Sorry for the wait, I'm Agent Bogart, and… I think you can tell that things aren't exactly organized out here."

I was so caught off guard by the FBI agent that I barely noticed that a blonde was sitting nearby, eyeing me.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"Alright, Charlie, let's get started on what happened to you." Bogart said, smiling politely as he sat down on the table.

I was more worried with getting those beasts before they attacked a civilian ship, but I could hear the conversation… in fact, I sort of had to listen to it. We were already suspicious of what he knew, in fact his nervousness seemed more due to his knowing something than shock over what happened to him… but what do I know? My mind was much more concerned with the previous engagement.

7.62 rounds decimated the flying orbs these creatures unleashed on us, but that was mostly thanks to the M134s firing about a hundred rounds per second… its effects on the actual abyssal fleet, however… again, the impact of the rounds clearly knocked them down, but we weren't able to fully take in how much damage we had done.

 _But it did look like .50 caliber rounds hurt…_

The kid fidgeted ever so slightly before composing himself.

"Can I call my parents?" he asked.

"Not yet, we called the coast guard and the ferry captain and informed them that you went overboard… we'll let you call them in a minute, though. But first-"

"But they're probably pan-" he suddenly stopped himself. As if realizing that freaking out wasn't going to help. Bogart blinked before continuing.

"Well, yes, they're worried, and we're going to let them know we found you. Thing is, we don't know how much to tell them about the… situation."

I rolled my eyes. Typical FBI, they know they have the kid in the corner, they just don't know how or why.

"So, what do you know about this knight that appeared out of nowhere?"

The young man looked unsure before he spoke up.

"I don't know anything about him… I was just checking my phone when all of a sudden I'm falling into the ocean."

Bogart nodded.

"This may be uncomfortable, but a few days ago, when you met with Richard and Misaka, the knight seemed to reference something about your life, as if he knew you."

I turned away from the drone's live feed to glance at the kid again. His face had hardened, and he seemed more guarded about what he said.

Realistically, we would bring our trump card out right here, just get the evidence right away and be done with it, but that wouldn't go down well if we ever had to go public, so she just stayed sitting over there, watching the conversation unfold, waiting for a signal to step in.

"I don't recall… what did he say?" the young man replied slowly, unsure and clearly nervous.

" _Be more relaxed like Charlie, trying to help people,_ then you interrupted him and he cut you off with _unless they're not into his art._ You seemed to get worried right after that." Bogart said, reading the transcript on his phone.

"W-well… I don't know… he could've been bluffing. Didn't he say something about people being dead, too?"

That caused the agent to frown, and the reminder of the declaration worried me.

"Correct. But why were you suddenly surprised by his statement?"

"Cause, I never expected him to know… I mean come on; this is just crazy, that some psycho is bringing fictional characters into the real world… I don't really know anything about this guy…" the kid said, worriedly looking at the floor, the table, the ceiling, and his own stomach, but not making eye contact with Bogart.

Bogart didn't take his eyes off the kid, clearly holding off on the more incriminating questions.

 _Poor kid's digging a hole for himself…_

"Look, I really don't know anything about this knight. Maybe he was someone Richard wrote. You don't know that. And besides, maybe neither of us wrote it. He looks more like he was written by an edgy middle schooler after all."

"Like Kathy?" Misaki asked, suddenly entering the conversation.

The boy paled at her question before looking at Bogart, as if asking a question.

Bogart shrugged, and got up, letting the girl take a seat.

"So, Charlie… why don't you tell us about Katherine?" she said, and I didn't have to look at her to know that she was wearing that crooked smile.

 **6-18-1-14-11 3-1-19-20-12-5**

"That should do it. At least until the others give you a better one." I said, finishing the internet connection to the red head's computer.

"Thank you. Hopefully this could help us get the answers we need." Erza said, glancing at the computer she probably thought I bought. There was a transaction made, but it didn't involve money… unless street garbage takes burning led as payment.

"I'm telling you two, these people are sick… but if you want a peaceful way of resolving this, then who am I to stop you?" I said, trying to sound honest, but Erza noticed I wasn't being fully sincere.

 _Gotta watch myself around her…_

"You don't agree that there's a better way." It wasn't a question, but I treated it as one.

I shook my head, saying "They kill kids like nothing, they torture us in our worlds mostly out of boredom… forgive me for being skeptical that there can be peace."

She nodded.

"I can't stand the idea that a world where such cruelty is considered normal is responsible for creating not only my world but my friends… that the actions I've taken aren't my own… but I think Wendy has a point, maybe they don't know what they're doing and all we need to do is guide them in the right direction. Maybe…"

 _Yeah, can't let you do that... these people need to be punished._

"Well, my world isn't all that different from this one… look up Martin Luther King Jr. if you want to understand why I don't think they'll accept a peaceful negotiation. But then again, that was a long time ago… look him up regardless, it's good to learn."

"Thank you, Castle. Richard should've delivered the message to the team by now… but I haven't seen any cars that resemble theirs outside."

That Knight… he wants vengeance but allows for Erza to make her own choices… well, so far… if she chooses to side with the enemy then the doctor and I have a good idea on how to take her and Wendy out.

Regardless, letting her inform the task force of our identities, even just my last name, was a big blunder on his part… but that doesn't matter right now, they're losing the war.

"Ah, they're probably busy with the new arrivals." I suggested cryptically.

"New arrivals?" she asked.

"Abyssals… Knight wants them to keep the military distracted."

"Why?"

I forced myself not to roll my eyes. Like I'd tell her about it, but I did have to give her something of a response.

"We're moving away from the forest, going to go somewhere new to set up our own base of operations. Not sure where it is yet, but we're looking." Only the last part was a lie, we already knew where to go.

She nodded, worried.

"Just a warning Erza, don't trust them."

"They told me the same thing… but I will decide for myself who is right in this situation… it is up to you to prove it."

I nodded, resisting the urge to knock her down a peg. Oh, she's so damn sure that she's in the right that she has no idea what's at stake here…

Whatever, this is all going to come crashing down soon enough.

"One more thing… Kihara… Richard said he's from Misaka's series, and that he's a manipulative child murderer."

 _You see what happens when you let her make her own choices?_

"I wouldn't know, but he's been nothing but helpful to us, and to you. I think this is a case of the writer forcing an otherwise kind man to do evil."

She nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"But you can look him up yourself now. I guess I'll leave you with the spooks… Erza, don't trust them, seriously."

"I will do what I can. Be careful, Castle."

I exited the small apartment, almost bumping into Wendy who was carrying a small bucket of ice cubes and a soda.

"Mister Castle! You're leaving?"

"Yeah, that your lunch?"

"No, this is just some stuff the lady at the counter said I could have."

I smirked, saying "She should be nice to you, tell me if she isn't."

 _I doubt she'll complain or reprimand a couple of girls on the run from an abusive father…_

" _Thanks!_ She also gave me this paper sheet with restaurants we can order stuff from. You don't want anything? _"_

 _As tempting as it would be to have dinner with the two girls, I couldn't- can't allow myself to get attached._

"Maybe later, kid. Take care of yourself." I said, patting her head as I exited.

She was a good kid, so was her friend… but being good isn't going to bring justice to those who've suffered so much…

 **Richard**

"…and this is my room." Misaka stated, showing the two new girls her quarters. The white haired one seemed to be at least trying to look interested; green haired kept pacing around, fidgeting and glancing at the clock on the wall.

 _Worried about her Admiral…_

I was hanging back with the exiled prince who was reading the news… something that was kind of becoming a habit of his...

"What are you plotting?" I asked him.

He returned a bored expression.

"Plotting?"

"Well, what else are you doing?"

"Informing myself… I do have plans, but I need to make sure they can work."

 _The hell?_

"Err… right, _what_ are you planning?"

"Depending on my predictions of what our strange knight will do, a potential strike on his base of operations would be the main focus for this particular idea of mine. But as your people say, it's in the backburner until I can confirm my hypothesis."

"Right… news plays a big part of that?" I asked, noticing he was watching abc7 Chicago.

"Maybe, look at this." he said, showing me his phone.

"Seven dead bodies found in abandoned home after neighbors complain of stench… the hell?"

 _But then again, it is Chicago…_

"It may be nothing, but if you were a wanted criminal, where would you hide?"

"If I had his crazy powers at my disposal? The Batcave."

"Perhaps, but _I_ would look for the areas where crime and death are still fairly normal occurrence and blend in among the underworld of the city. Maybe get some unwilling citizens to participate in the testing of my newfound powers, or perhaps skip the experimenting and just clear them out of the area."

I frowned…

"Wouldn't that attract attention?"

"Maybe, but what would the populace be more ready to believe, that fictional characters are being brought into the real world, or that another gang war is brewing in communities already plagued with them?"

I shuddered at the implications of Kihara using entire communities on his experiments…

"So… what are you planning on doing?"

He shrugged, smiling as he said "Perhaps we should give the criminals a fighting chance?"

I blinked; unsure of what exactly he intended to do here.

"Like... What? Give them weapons or…?"

He shrugged, still smiling.

"My prediction would have to be correct in order to take any action. But aren't you tired of sitting by the sidelines? Don't you want to be more proactive?"

"…Misaki teach you to read minds?"

He smirked. Yeah, I wanted to be more proactive in this fight, but there wasn't a whole lot any of us could do in order to stop this edge lord except figure out what he's planning and try to counter it.

Lelouch, however, is not someone to purely stick to the defensive.

 **Charlie**

How… could she ever… even know what I was **thinking**?

 _Of course they have a telepath! Why wouldn't they? The CIA is working with them! I've seen enough conspiracy videos to know that a psychic isn't too far off from-_

 _Actually, I'm Misaki Shoukohou… I'm from the Index series you recommended to Richard despite barely watching an episode or two…_

I panicked as her sultry voice pierced into my mind.

"What the hell?! How are you-?"

"Charlie, focus. We have a guy threatening the country, not just the state, and if you don't answer truthfully then you'd be impeding a federal investigation, something I'm certain is illegal." She said, seemingly worried about my fate.

I swallowed.

"Oh, it gets worse. If he is acting as a terrorist group, which we could consider him one, then this gets way more complicated and dangerous for you specifically." the older man said calmly.

"If-If you've read my mind, then you already know everything." I shuddered out.

She shook her head.

"I haven't fully read into it yet. I want you to tell us the truth without me having to resort to getting it out of you by force. Charlie, you can help us here, but it's your choice whether or not you want to."

I glanced around… everyone keeps staring at me…

 _But… how the hell do I explain what happened?_

"I… she… I-I don't know where to begin."

"Well, who is she, and what is it that makes you so worried about mentioning her?" Bogart asked.

"We… uh… were friends for a bit, until…"

He nodded for me to begin, placing a recorder in front of me.

"Um… well, around the second semester of seventh grade she showed up… she has this skin condition… I can't remember what it was called, but her skin was always all flaky, oily, and kind of gross, but that didn't really bother people… she was just kind of eerie, I guess. She was always drawing by herself, always sitting alone… I think most of us felt bad."

I frowned… hating myself for what I did. But the girl in front of me, Misaki, just kept a level stare, as if she knew where this was going.

"Um… so… I like to draw… and she liked to draw… and… well, we kind of started drawing concept art for different comics or shows we liked… mostly fan characters and stuff… I had joined the art club, but she didn't want to join since… well, she was pretty shy about her drawings… plus some of the girls there didn't really get along with her."

 _Then the second half of the semester happened…_

"Didn't get along?" the older man asked.

"Huh? Oh, um… at first the girls just didn't want her near them cause of the ointment she used to help her skin, but they didn't really like drawing all that much. The only reason some of them had joined the art club was because it was an easy elective they needed to finish, at least… that's what it looked like, cause those girls barely did anything back then… anyway, Kathy's skin condition got worse sometime around March, this time some of her hair started to fall off, and Kathy got really unpleasant. Like, she started holding grudges. On a creepy level… she wasn't exactly alright in the head." I admitted sadly.

Misaki frowned.

"Could you specify?" the agent asked.

"Well, a little earlier, like in the middle of February, one of the girls called her crusty arms or something like that. Looking back on it, it wasn't even that bad an insult, like I don't think she meant it in a hurtful fashion."

 _Come to think of it, that other girl had been pretty much trying to be friendly, and calling her crusty arms was just a nickname… maybe._

"Kathy met up with me later that day and didn't say anything about it, but as we exited the class at 3:00, she snuck up behind the girl, yanked her to the floor and snuck back into the crowd before she could notice who did it… and then she was acting like nothing happened, so… yeah… she started doing stuff like that… often."

Bogart glanced at Misaki, who was keeping an eye on me… I wondered why my head itched…

"Okay, so she was a troubled kid… what happened between you two?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and continued.

"She… got really irritable… she would follow me around, but wouldn't say much even when I started conversations with her. She was almost constantly drawing, but now she wouldn't share it with me… then… I peeked at her notebook… just one page she seemed to leave open. It was a fan art of one of the characters from Vampire Knight… at least, that's what I thought it was." I stated, worried.

"Vampire what now?" the blonde girl asked, actually caught off guard by the statement.

"It was an anime she liked… the way she drew the guy… I don't know, I really liked the style and tried to draw something similar in the art club, changing the design a bit, like the hair and clothes… which the teacher actually liked… so, as a surprise, I wanted to show Kathy that this character was based on something she drew and that it would be featured at the school's fundraising thing… she, uh… hated it."

 _You ruined it! You ruined the whole design! You ruined the whole thing! What is wrong with you?! Did you even stop to think that I didn't want you to draw something based off me?! Why didn't you ask me first?!_

Her accusations as soon as I told her… they all flooded back… I never wanted to draw again after that, ever!

But…

"What happened then?" the older man asked.

"She stopped talking to me… although I didn't help much… I was mad, but it felt like I had betrayed her, too, like I screwed up, but she overreacted… when she texted me the eighteenth of April that she was moving away… and that she forgave me… I figured that she was acting like such an entitled little brat… I... I told her that I didn't need her forgiveness, that all I had done was try to do something nice for my one friend, and she had overreacted… she never texted me back, and I stopped drawing until I befriended Rich. I don't even know where she is now…"

I said, staring at the floor.

They were both quiet for a second… the only noise around us what the radio chatter and orders being given out to the troops.

There was one thing I didn't mention… but that was because it was complete speculation, and so far I had done enough of that… but also, because I knew so little and had been proven wrong, but as Bogart began to leave I did think it…

The blonde looked at me for a second.

 _You'll find out soon enough._

Her words stuck with me as she left; a dark look remained on her face.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

Bogart tossed a piece of gum into his mouth.

"What? Don't trust him?" he asked me.

"I'm just saying it's kind of convenient… a mysterious girl who seemed to start holding grudges, and he hasn't heard of her since middle school? He said he drew a knight character back then, what if this is him just diverting attention?"

We both glanced at Misaki, who was in it of itself, someone who could clear him or condemn him by talking, but she was quiet.

"Misaki?" Bogart asked.

"Sorry… he wasn't lying when he talked about her, but… something is still off… I can't put my finger on it, but assuming he is a created character, why didn't he go after Kathy first, or Charlie? He showed up to Richard, and didn't appear to Charlie until he showed up here."

I nodded, glancing at Bogart.

"I can get a warrant; we could go to their old school and look her up. Maybe the records don't exist online, but both Richard and Charlie brought her up… I say we look into it right now."

I nodded.

 **6-18-1-14-11 3-1-19-20-12-5**

I held my breath as the bodies began to burn in the ditch I had dug. The dead grass around the ditch had been mostly moved out of the way, and I had taken precautions so it didn't spread despite the mid-day sun keeping the abandoned area dry.

Poor bastards… they were in their entirety druggies who were barely able to think anymore. The kind of people that have sold everything in order to get to the next high, and instead of risking getting help they hide out in abandoned schools like this one. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the kids in the hole attended this recently shut down school before their slip into this hell. A 9 millimeter bullet to the head liberated them from it.

Someone exclaimed at the scene.

I turned to the moss covered iron fence. A couple of boys were staring at me. I must make for quite the view. Some dirty old guy with a shovel burning bodies he'd tossed into a hole he had recently dug. I was about to wave them away when the oldest of them, some guy with several piercings, stepped forward and yelled at me.

"What, uh, are you doing there, chief?" he asked, trying to sound calm, but clearly disgusted.

 _But not for the reasons one might think…_

"Burying the dead, son. I recommend you get out of here before the smoke gets to you." I replied courtly.

"Oh? Someone killed them?" he accused.

"You have a relationship with these poor folks?" I asked.

"Maybe… what's it to you?" he said, trying to sound polite the whole time.

"Not much, I guess. I hear there's a heroin epidemic going on around these parts… you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

That did it…

He shot his finger at me, yelling "How about you mind your Goddamn business and drag your sorry ass out of my-"

 _One 9 millimeter round to the left thigh… yeah, that would do it._

He collapsed to his knee, holding the area where the bullet had entered.

The two younger kids took a step back, half panicked, but maybe half relieved as well.

"You two get the hell out of here and tell whoever is in charge that this area is under new management and completely off limits. Understood?" I asked, keeping my handgun visible, but aimed at the ground.

The two kids ran off with the older one protesting, until I grabbed him through the iron bars of the fence and got him on his feet.

"You supplied these folks with heroin, didn't you?" I asked him.

He spat in my face.

I didn't care.

"If you believe in God, now's the time to pray for forgiveness, because that knee of yours isn't just shot, it's loosing plenty of blood. Did you know that a cut to brachial or femoral arteries can cause you to bleed out in minutes, something I'm sure they taught you in middle school, or hell, maybe you've seen it happen already."

I saw the life slowly drain from his eyes as he tried to struggle.

"Feel sleepy? Don't fight it, because even if I let you go now you won't make it to a paramedic in time… and I doubt the police will miss you too much. Must be sad, right?"

He attempted to push himself away by weakly tugging at the iron bars on the fence before his arms dropped and he fully lost consciousness.

I shook my head before I dropped his body, letting crumple on the sidewalk since I had to walk out to pick it up again.

As I entered the abandoned school again, the doctor bumped into me, frowning at the trash I was carrying.

"Should you really be calling more attention to this place?" he asked.

"Eight bodies, we have the fuel and the hole is deep enough. I've been around areas like these before, the police don't bother."

 _Although the now useless jeep might call some attention… but I can get rid of it soon enough._

"Still, I would prefer it if you kept some alive… now that we're near the city, I would like to try something a colleague from Academy City tried… but I need live humans given the limited resources we have."

"What exactly are you planning?"

"This world doesn't have espers… but if I can create some here… and if I follow certain theories… and if said theories turn out to be true… well, our knight may just have his work cut out for him."

"You want to start an esper program here, in the real world?"

He smiled, suddenly lost in his thoughts of creating a perfect being through science… his desire to not just play God, but to create one…

As long as it helped punish this disgusting world, then I don't see why not.

I just couldn't stand that the devils that enjoyed watching us suffer did nothing to help the ones that didn't even have the capacity to enjoy the stories written… the people burning in the hole back there couldn't have possibly been part of the system of creating and destroying whole worlds for the sake of entertainment because their pathetic minds were being constantly destroyed by the people that claimed to care for them.

I added the body to the fire…

 **Keisha**

I remember how I stared at my phone after "Accel" gave me his name. yeah, I knew that wasn't his real name, but I decided to roll with it.

"So… where are you from?"

He lay back onto the bed, shut his eyes, and turned away from me to face the room's wall, as if he was tired of typing and answering questions.

 _Fine, mooch off our generosity…_

I told Doctor Mark the info I'd gotten from him, hopefully the police could use some of it, and at around 4 in the morning, I went home.

And by home, I mean half decent apartment in the city that was just far away enough from some of the more gorgeous apartments that the rich guys living there wouldn't notice the post-grads just a couple of blocks away, but the post-grads a couple of blocks away could still see the rich guys in their five star apartments. As if to taunt us medical students that maybe two in ten of us would eventually live in such luxury.

I can't complain, though.

Mom and dad always taught me to be grateful to live in a time where I could basically study whatever I wanted and still live well, and after graduating I figured that this was very much true given my apartment being both affordable and clean.

Pets weren't allowed, though…

Whatever, I got my seven hours of sleep and got up barely in time for lunch. Back then, the local news briefly mentioned a strange incident in some neighborhood not too far from the city where something went off, but the cause hadn't been identified and no one was hurt which suggested that it wasn't an attack…

 _Okay? Weird?_ I don't know why I noticed that, but it did remind me of the albino back at the clinic.

There had been something on my mind… he had asked if the term "Academy City" meant anything to me.

It obviously didn't, but I did wonder if Google had another idea.

I opened up my laptop and typed it in on the search engine…

Uh... okay? It linked me to something called "Toaru" wiki, and briefly mentioned that it was the title for episode 16 of some anime called "A Certain Scientific Railgun" but the wiki article looked more interesting…

"…a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo metropolitan area… the main setting of the Toaru Majutso no Index series" I read out loud.

Ok? So it's the setting of an anime? I don't remember my geography professor mention a land locked city-state in Japan…

The wiki offered plenty of information on the city itself, but curious I decided to look up the character page.

Okay, you got your typical spiky haired protagonist; I guess the wiki character sheet isn't in alphabetical order for some reason… ugh… Alright, Touma Kamijou? Yeah, looks like a badass, I guess… a cute brown haired anime girl was next on the list, which okay, I guess you need a cute girl in order to sell anything nowadays…

Oh my God…

There he is…

Accelerator… no second name given…

I clicked the article.

"First ranked level 5, strongest esper in the city, and second protagonist of the science side of the series. What the hell is an esper?" realizing that I had no idea about the series I decided to try the main Wikipedia article. Google quickly led me to a page with a white haired nun holidng on to a piece of light as white feathers floated around her.

Okay…

"…series focuses on Touma Kamijou, blah blah blah, unusual ability, blah blah blah, nun named Index… several spin offs including one for the Railgun and the Accelerator, a teenager who can control vectors, hmm… a magic versus science war?"

 _That_ caught my attention.

Story wise, I'm more of an Urban Fantasy type of girl, but this seemed… special.

In fact, it gave me exactly the information on who the kid in the clinic was.

…

"A cos-what now?" doctor Mark asked me as we made our way to check on the young "Accelerator" later that Saturday afternoon.

"A cosplayer, basically kids that like to dress up as their favorite characters and go to conventions dressed like them, or just go out and take pictures with people. Some even model for magazines and stuff. Specifically, he's dressed like this guy." I said, showing him the picture of the white haired anti-hero.

"This generation, I swear… so he drilled cables into his head just to play dress up?" he muttered as we entered the boy's room.

That was an odd choice assuming he did this on purpose… but I had seen stranger things in my first few months as a nurse. One time we had to treat a guy who tried to tattoo his eyes… by himself…

ANYWAY!

A nurse was already there, trying to help him stay on his feet despite his attempts at refusing her help.

"Evening, feeling better, I see." Doctor Mark said.

He returned an honestly creepy glare while the young nurse said "He wants his clothes back".

Doctro Mark sighed before glancing at me, as if I could explain it better.

"So… we know you're cosplaying as this guy." I said bluntly, showing him the picture.

He stopped, and suddenly looked confused.

"This _is_ you right?" doctor Mark suddenly asked. I realized I had screwed up by implying that he wasn't the person… we weren't a hundred percent sure if he was delusional and… uh oh…

He stared at the phone…

"W-wha…?" he managed to say before awkwardly approaching us and grabbing the phone.

His eyes slowly darted the page information… he looked at me, then at Doctor Mark, then at the nurse trying to help him, and then back at the phone.

He slowly shook his head.

"Wait, so… you're just… dressed up as him?" the doctor asked.

He slowly nodded.

But the worried look in his eyes said something else.

"Alright… well, the police are going to come by later to ask you some questions, do you remember your name?"

He shook his head.

"That's alright, we'll just ask around, help you get back on your feet okay?"

He slowly nodded before turning and sitting down on his bed.

There was an intense look in his eyes, as if he couldn't grasp something.

I was about to leave with the doctor when I noticed how intensely his eyes were bearing on the door.

And I mean that he looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel if he kept it up.

"Hey, it's okay. You're not in any trouble." The other nurse said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, Doctor Mark is one of the nicest and most efficient people here."

His staring contest with the door remained, and I was about to ask if something else was wrong when the door slammed shut behind me, seemingly on its own.

Both the other nurse and I looked at it in surprise.

 _Must've been another nurse or maybe the janitor…_

And then I looked at the albino.

He looked satisfied, as if he had just proven something.

Then a crack appeared on his forehead and he began to bleed profusely from it.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

I guess I'm ultimately glad I never went to a catholic school, and ultimately joining the Navy was a good idea. But being stuck as the commanding officer of a security detail for a telepathic middle school girl and a couple of FBI agents as we investigated another middle school girl in order to uncover the truth about some teleporting knight that could bring fiction into reality… well, I've said it enough times…

Never saw it coming.

The office was clean, small, and the room looked like it was used efficiently; a large painting of Jesus holding a small lamb in his arms while crossing a small stream was the first thing you would see entering the office.

I entered after Bogart and Misaki, glancing behind me at the pair of vans that were parked nearby. Both of them had a Navy team armed with the refitted M4s and at least one MARSOC operative keeping an eye out on the monitoring equipment in case the dark knight decided to try something else.

But that was unlikely, as it appeared he actually made the smart choice of ordering his abyssal fleet to retreat and hide as our reconnaissance planes hadn't found anything in the time I kept monitoring the situation.

I stepped into the office and Bogart was already identifying himself to the old secretary.

"Oh, yes… um… one second." She said, moving to the door that said "Principal" calling someone's name.

A man in his forties stepped outside and shook Bogart's hand.

"Call me Barry, Mister Bogart… so… you want to know about a student of ours from… five years ago?"

"Yes, actually. The seventh grade class of that year had a student that only attended one semester… maybe she caused some trouble?" Bogart replied.

"I wasn't the principal back then, but, uh, here… our records are still stored in these old things." He said, pointing at the file cabinets.

"Do you… delete some information from your online files?" Bogart asked.

"Err… not really. For privacy's sake, we make all physical files available right from the get go to anyone that requests it online, but if it involves sensitive information, say the student got into a fight at school, we make a note that we have the record, but its only available in physical format, so they actually have to come get it and can't just hack it like some people… bit annoying but some parents appreciate it."

No idea if that was legal or not, but we weren't here for that.

He handed Bogart a small binder with the Katherine's full name and student number printed on it.

"You hear about this Katherine?" Bogart asked as he opened the small document. A picture and a few grades and notes were on it.

"No, but Hannah over there was still secretary back then."

The older woman had been eyeing my Navy uniform, but snapped out of it when all attention was turned on her.

"Excuse me but, do you remember this girl?" Bogart asked, showing her the picture.

"Oh, she had the skin condition… I think it was Eczema, right? Yeah, poor girl, her school shut down when she was entering middle school, and her mom signed her up here. She was in here a few times… I think she got into a couple of fights… I could tell she was troubled."

I glanced at Misaki, who frowned.

I wondered what had the blonde girl's mind racing.

 _Something Charlie didn't say out loud…_

I turned to look at her when her voice rang in my head.

 _We need to find out where she lives now…_

"Not much here… a few incidents with other girls accusing her of stuff like pushing them or spitting at them… but other than that, her grades were half decent until March… anything happen then?" Bogart asked. We knew her condition got worse according to Charlie, but there might be something else.

"Um… I don't think so… I did see her hanging out by herself a lot more, but her mom kept picking her up on time, and we never got too many complaints whenever she was in the office. I could tell she was troubled, but most kids her age have some trouble due to… well, you know." Hannah stated, glancing at Misaki.

"Is this her home address?" Bogart asked, pointing at the information on the document.

The secretary shrugged, and the principal made a face that implied that he was trying to remember something.

"Um… maybe not, but… yeah! Her family phone is still the same… at least, it should be."

We turned to look at him, questioning him without speaking.

"I got a call from that phone number about a couple of months ago; her mom was asking for a copy of her daughters grades… I think she was applying for a scholarship."

"You sent them through her email?"

"No, physical mail. I can get you the address if you want."

"Well, you'd bee saving us some work. We appreciate it."

…

We drove north for a bit, getting close to a place called Harmony, but the house wasn't exactly in the town, more like on the limits of it.

"You think she's home?" one of the men asked me. I shrugged as I stepped out of the car. The house looked… wrong if that makes sense.

The grass was still cut, but it still looked untended, the house was painted, but it looked like the person that did it cared little as swabs of older gray paint visibly clashed with the brighter whites. The weather itself gave off an ominous vibe, as the afternoon sun was slowly transitioning into the western hemisphere, preparing to dip below the horizon, causing the light to turn slightly more of a fiery yellow.

Other than our individual vans, the place was quiet. I glanced at Bogart who was studying the mailbox, as if trying to stall something.

 _Why the hell am I so nervous?_

One look around proved that I wasn't the only one. The men shuffled around, unsure if stepping forward would be appropriate for some reason.

Misaki stepped forward, almost aggressively, as if to challenge the worries.

Bogart chased after her, barely catching up when she knocked on the door.

No one answered.

"Federal Agents, please open the door, ma'm ." Bogart called.

The other men slowly started looking around. There want garbage anywhere, or any of the usual junk you'd find in a house like this, where at least one kid had to live.

We didn't get to search much as some shuffling was heard inside.

An angry brunette opened the door.

"What?!" she half yelled, her skinny, almost bony, held the door ready to slam it shut. Her hostility seemed to catch Bogart off guard.

"I- uh-"

"What? You want to know about my husband? Call him yourself, I'm too busy… what are you looking at princess? Not used to the modern housewife? You'll look like me one day, I swear to God." She glared at Misaki who had kept a level gaze with her up until that point.

She suddenly lowered he eyes, staring at her feet.

"Pardon the interruption, but we want to talk about Kathy." Bogart said quickly.

The woman stared at him for all of five seconds, silent.

"Got a warrant?"

"No, we just wanted to-"

She slammed the door into his face.

Literally into his face.

Bogart held onto his nose, suddenly taking a step back, confused.

"The hell was that?" I asked.

"I… wasn't expecting her to… damn it-" he went to knock again, but Misaki stopped him.

"Don't… I know what happened already." She said with sadness in her voice.

…

 _What lies at the end of the world we don't even know, we also don't have a way to live without sadness. What we aim to have from now on is the courage to keep going._

I guess I should've seen this coming.

She had been quiet during the car ride after the school and hadn't specified what Charlie "hadn't said". But I still didn't want this to be the conclusion.

The grave stone was marked March 10 of last year, and instead of a Bible verse, that was engraved on it.

"She… but then why would her mother call for her grades?" I asked, unsure of what I could say.

"She isn't exactly okay… maybe she did it as a way to cope…" Bogart stated.

"Or to torture herself…" Misaki said, kneeling to examine the small grave.

"Did Charlie know?" one of Bogart's men asked.

She shook her head.

"He was terrified that someone like her would be pushed to something like this… but he genuinely hadn't heard from her for the last five years." She stated solemnly.

We were quiet for a spell… a few birds flew and chirped away, but other than that, the only noise was the breeze.

 _Now what?_

"So… do we just get a warrant and… check out her room? Look for information on the knight?" I finally suggested after a minute of thinking.

Bogart shook his head.

"Maybe… but to be honest, I don't know if we can…"

"You have to, if we can link the two, then not only do we have something to use against this guy, but we may find a weakness." Misaki stated.

Bogart sighed.

"Well… I agree, I just… it never gets easy."

I nodded.

I stared at the grave as we began to pile into the vans again. My thoughts went back to what the kid had said back at the warehouse.

 _Kathy's skin condition got worse sometime around March, this time some of her hair started to fall off, and Kathy got really unpleasant. Like, she started holding grudges. On a creepy level…_

My nails dug into the palms of my hand. there was always the possibility that we were wrong, that this was all just a coincidence, hell maybe it was a thirty to forty percent chance that it was in fact a coincidence, but the Knight clearly wanting to get revenge on the world, and a bullied girl who held grudges… the breeze picked up slightly, cooling my neck as I entered the van and shut the door.

I didn't like the implications.

* * *

 **A/N: Alrighty, thanks for ready, and sorry for the delay… and for the shorter chapter… and for that depressing ending… I wanted Misaki to be the one who helped figure it out the most since she's kind of been there before (plus, having a telepath on your team makes investigations way easier), and this could push her to work even harder to stop the knight. I also wanted to expand a little more with Erza and Wendy discovering the internet, plus the new ship girls, especially the admiral, but since these next few chapters are going to be more about the characters interacting and seeing the world, I decided I'll save that for the next one and focus more on the mysterious third person who may have some relation to the knight. Also, I wanted to leave the scene with Accelerator open ended, as in at this point the door could've been closed by someone from the staff and his wound reopened because he was pushing himself too hard, or it could've been because he did manage to use his ability, but that will get cleared up sooner or later. I'm going to try to upload the next chapter on Thursday, but I can't guarantee it specifically because of my classes, but also because looking up crime statistics in Illinois, medical information, and criminal law is a bit annoying when it doesn't fit into your story… had to restructure a couple of scenes when I realized certain laws don't work that way or the geography is off… but enough complaining, what did you think about this tenth chapter? I'm really happy you've all kept up with it till this point, and as always any criticisms and suggestions are greatly appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Where and when?**

* * *

 **Richard**

 _I wonder if they cleaned these before they handed them over…_ I wondered as I messed with the Navy BDUs I had been wearing for the past hour.

I watched the two girls closely as the on base doctor checked them. It's kind of funny how I'm basically a babysitter for kids that can literally break me in two if they wanted, and yet I barely do anything. I mean, really, keeping them _distracted_? Iowa did a good job of that all on her own, and I'm pretty sure those Marines keeping an eye out would be a lot better equipped than me should any of these kids go crazy.

But I digress.

"Alright, you seem to be basically unhurt. I'm impressed." The doctor said after a minute, allowing the white haired girl to hop down from… whatever you call that bed with a white paper sheet that doctors sit patients on to give them a check-up. (Doctor's table?) anyway, she was doing fine other than her clothes being slightly messed up from the looks of it.

"Well, my admiral made sure to upgrade my armor." She said, smiling.

"And that's without mentioning how lucky we are!" the smaller, green haired girl replied happily.

"Uh… right…" the doctor said in a patient tone.

The clinic had been available to us the second the non-essentials were cleared, and with Lieutenant Anderson out with team Bogart, and the other military officers a bit busy, it fell on me and the pair of Marines to keep an eye on the new displaced characters while Misaki assisted the team with… something. Anyway, I was genuinely considering joining the navy now that I was actually wearing the uniform and some of the gear.

Ever open carried a Berreta on your hip?

Feels pretty good, actually… I mean, the extra weight is noticeable, but that's because I'm not used to carrying a gun around, period.

Well, that among other things.

"So… how does the uniform feel, private?" Iowa said in a suggestive tone.

I always thought the military was a bit more organized, but when the two- well, three ship girls begged the Marine lieutenant to be permitted to see their admiral, he just tossed me a used Navy BDU, a radio, and told me to pretend to be guarding them around the base along with the Marines. The Berreta wasn't even the one I had used earlier in the day, it was what one of the Marines lent me to look more "official" or something. Now, I'm not complaining, but I could tell the pair of Marines weren't exactly pleased over the decision, and I did wonder if this was allowed, or even practical, but given the situation, I guess it was better to dress up a young civilian, hide his long hair under a cap and tell him to stand straight than just handing it to one of the older scientists or grab more personnel from the already chaotic situation.

"Sweaty and I wouldn't have to be wearing this if you wore yours." I replied to the blonde.

Iowa was now dressed in what appeared to be church clothes, this navy blue dress that had a white bow, which would look good if her whole demeanor didn't suggest she had just gotten out of a combat zone, messy hair and all that fidgeting. If she had just kept her BDU on, and pretended to be US Navy I could've been back at the warehouse, finishing an essay I had to do for literature…

 _Okay, so maybe this is the better alternative…_

"Maybe, but I want to look good for the admiral when he comes to." She said, posing confidently.

I rolled my eyes.

"Right… how do you girls get along if you're all chasing some after this one dude when you're not fighting a war?"

She gave me a genuinely creepy smile.

"See, private, if you haven't been to war you wouldn't understand." She said, giving me a sideways glance that… the hell?

It's… kind of cute… somehow… like, she's trying to look creepy, but it only reveals her perfect smile and perfect teeth and… I turned my attention to the other girls who were asking about the admiral, annoying the poor doctor.

"Well… you got me there…" I stated calmly.

One of the Marines chuckled.

I glared at the guy, because we all knew _damn well_ what that look implied.

"Don't-"

"Iowa makes you nervous, kiddo?"

I awkwardly glanced at the blonde, who was looking at the Marine, confused.

 _Well, that's probably for the better._

"No, sir." I replied.

"Uh huh, well, you got the Admiral and most of the servicemen here to compete with."

 _That_ got the Blonde's attention.

"Oh, well isn't that cute, but you boys have to last until wedding night for that!" she added in a sultry tone.

I rolled my eyes.

 _Personality over attractiveness, Rich, remember that Mom wouldn't want you marrying someone who has no idea about some of the more basic knowledge our world has to offer… or a boat._

The Marines however, seemed slightly disappointed that the hottest girl under their care was apparently looking _only_ for a long lasting relationship.

"Aw, come on, if your admiral told you to spend the night with him-"

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't get all jealous, soldier. Romance is exclusively something for off duty personnel, and us soldiers-"

"So you're saying Richard actually has a better chance with you than any of us?" the other Marine asked suddenly. The slight smirk suggested he was trying to make my job harder.

Iowa stammered at the statement.

As if she hadn't even thought about it.

As if she had basically figured that saying romance was reserved for off duty personnel would essentially end the debate.

As if she hadn't been ready for the Marines to be ready to counter any point she made.

I, on the other hand, well, I didn't really care all that much.

Let them talk about their childish "who likes who game", I have to keep an eye on the girls who were glancing in our direction.

But, said girls weren't really interested in the conversation continuing.

"Could we please focus?" the white haired one asked politely, though her sister seemed more miffed.

"Hey, it's okay if he isn't in the military, right? I bet the US navy has some strict code about dating your superiors. Stick with the skinny kid, he seems nice enough." The green haired one said; a slight frown on her face.

Iowa whirled around as if the statement worried her.

"Y-you don't- I am not dating anyone right-" she declared loudly.

"Could we _please_ move on before this turns into a fight? I doubt the doctor over here wants to stitch you two back up right now."

 _Plus, I really hate it when girls fight over stupid things like this, it gets so damn out of hand with rooms blowing up and guns being fired and poor Touma having to go to the hospital to apply stitches to his head…_

A tired groan was heard from the hallway.

I peeked out the door and a tired young man in boxers supported himself on the hallway's wall.

 _What the hell?_

"Admiral! What are you doing out here?" the green haired girl exclaimed, running to help support the young man.

"What-? Why didn't the nurse tell me he…" I heard the doctor mutter to himself as he approached his patient.

"Hey, you okay?" one of the Marines asked him, slinging the rifle over his shoulder and holding the young man steady.

"Where…. What happened?" the man asked in tired voice.

"Someone took you from the base, Admiral. Shoukaku and I retrieved you, but it was a trap, and then a weird guy showed up and-"

"Slow down- I don't… was he some kind of a knight… or someone like that?" he asked.

Okay, so the edge lord specifically brought this chiseled teenager into the real world… _why?_

In the last hours since he had arrived I had to ask myself why this guy brought him through. I guess keeping an eye on him would mess with our resources a bit… maybe… but I doubt this guy would work with him…

"Yes, but Admiral… we… have another problem."

He gave her a look of urgency before she awkwardly tried to say it.

"We're… somewhere else… I… apparently this world… I still don't get it, but…" she glanced at her sister.

"Uh, look, how about we get you dressed up… Admiral? It might be better to have you sitting down."

The young man blinked, looked at Shoukaku, then at the Marines before asking "Who's in charge here?"

The Marine ignored the question, escorting the man to the nearby room.

I blinked, and then turned to look at the blonde haired reincarnated battleship.

Iowa who had stuck behind with me in the hall had a strange look in her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I… don't know… I guess… I just realized that Misaka really wasn't kidding when she said anyone could've been my admiral."

She noticed my confused look and said "That isn't my admiral… in fact, I don't even recognize him."

"Ah, I see… that's why you didn't just jump right into your introduction. You hadn't gotten a good look at him earlier today?"

 _I was wondering why the hell she had stuck back._

"No… I was busy with the other girls… You gotta understand how important it is to make every second count where I'm from."

I nodded, constantly having to remind myself that this constantly smiling, eternally cheerful girl was actually a combat veteran that had seen and destroyed plenty of evil in her lifetime.

" **What?!"** a young man's voice yelled and I heard some medical equipment crash to the floor.

I rolled my eyes and removed the Berreta from its holster. I intended to threaten the guy if he was getting violent, but the weapon didn't even have a round in the chamber.

"What, are you going to _shoot_ him?" Iowa asked.

I shook my head.

"No, but-"

He walked out of the room tying up his belt, his shoes still untied, his military uniform a mess, and his cap under his arm.

He walked ahead with a purpose.

"Wait! Admiral!" the green haired girl called after him and chased after the man.

I glanced at the room.

Everyone was fine, but Shoukaku looked worried as… she blocked the hallway?

"The hell happened?"

"Well, he heard that this world didn't have Abyssals… and then he heard the knight brought a bunch of them with him… and now he wants to talk to the man in charge."

"And you let him just-?"

"Well, what else are we going to do? He ordered Shoukaku here to keep us in this room."

The white haired girl didn't seem to want to follow orders, but was reluctantly keeping an eye out.

"Well… you're just going to let him go out there with no clue where to go?" Iowa asked.

"I'm sorry, but if he gives an order we have to follow it, plus Zuikaku knows-"

"Hey, man, worst he can do is find the right building and give some insight to the people in charge." One of the Marines suggested, not minding being in this situation.

"Yeah, where he'll get ignored or disrupt the actual search efforts… come on, let's at least escort him…" I suggested.

The Marine shrugged, glanced at the white haired girl who was probably stronger than she looked.

She didn't look threatening but she was kind of blocking the door, and I knew Iowa had gone toe to toe against Erza Scarlet, so smaller girl or not, I didn't want to piss her off.

"Come on, kid, you should be able to tell when your admiral wants you to follow orders and when he wants you to think for yourself." Iowa stated suddenly.

"Y-yeah…" she said meekly.

 _They still have to address the whole fictional character thing…_

Surprisingly, we didn't have to go far…

"You can't talk to an admiral like that!"

"Yeah, well tell me where your ID is."

The pair was outside getting hassled by MPs asking where the Marine and Navy guys were.

"God damn it, you'd think he'd be a bit more competent." One of the Marines muttered as we approached the confused couple. Poor guy had the intensity and resolve to charge forward but no idea how to get past the front door. Hell, he looked like whatever sedative he'd been on were only starting to wear off.

The other one said "Uh, no offense, miss, but your beloved doesn't seem all that smart."

"He's smart; he's probably just unsure… being transported to a world where your life is a video game isn't exactly-" Shoukaku began, only to get cut off by Iowa.

" _My_ admiral wouldn't act so brash…" realizing she said it out loud, she quickly replied "I didn't mean it as an insult! I think his character is clearly forward thinking and-"

"Look, hey! They're with us!" the older Marine said, cutting her off.

"Oh… why'd you let them out of sight? He has no ID or permit." one of the MPs asked.

"Things are a bit hectic, they just got lost."

Zuikaku opened her mouth to protest but didn't say anything.

The MPs left and the young admiral quickly turned around and told us "I need to see your command center. I need to help out with-"

"Admiral, take it easy-"

"I can't! If a Midway princess is loose, and what you said is true, that this world has no fleet girls project, then you need to hunt her down before the sun sets or else…"

I frowned.

"Or else what?"

"North America's great lakes will become a war zone which will ruin a good chunk of the world's fresh water supply."

 **Charlie**

My leg shook up and down as I stared at the scene around me. Things had calmed down… sort of. Everyone looked frustrated, kind of like some of the kids from the tech department after a bad test. My parents were informed of my… rescue… they would pick me up in a few hours… so all I had to do was sit there, listening to the military argue over what to do next.

 _They still haven't found the abyssal fleet…_

"What about satellite view?!" someone yelled from the side of the room.

"Even if we had some available, sun's setting and they don't give off normal heat signatures, so how is that gonna help us?!" someone else replied angrily.

I shrank slightly in my seat, staring at the guy who was reading something on his phone.

I knew he wasn't real… I mean, okay, he's real _now,_ but he's one of the displaced characters, I'm damn sure of it.

But he was just quietly sitting in front of me while everyone else worked around. Richard had been sent in a navy uniform that wasn't his to keep an eye on the fleet girls as they visited their admiral, which I was still confused by, and I had no idea where the supposed Mikoto Misaka had run off to.

 _But this guy…_

" _So…_ what crazy power do you have? _" I asked him._

"You don't recognize me?" he asked, not looking up from his phone.

"No."

"Well, I'll keep it that way for now."

"W-why?" I asked nervously.

"Honestly, no reason. I have been rather bored speculating about what the next move should be on our part, wondering what this enemy will bring out next."

"Oh, well-"

The front door swung open and a guy dressed as a Japanese naval officer stormed in, seemingly ready to give orders.

"As you can see, we're doing everything we can to handle this." One of the Marines said. Richard walked over to a corner to take off the BDUs he'd been given.

"I… see… but you haven't found anything."

I could tell that this was the admiral, but… he looked off…

"Anyway, since you're feeling better-"

"I recommend you use depth charges to smoke them out." The guy told the Marine talking to him.

"Look, we need to wait for the commanding officers to give the OK."

"Well, where are they?"

"Investigating someone I knew…" I mumbled, but the green haired girl suddenly turned to look at me. She had been out of sight, getting a tour, I guess, but now she saw me.

"That's the guy I told you about, Admiral." She said, pointing at me.

"Oh, you know anything about the strange man that attacked us?" the guy asked in a… what is that accent and why is it so familiar?

"Uh… well, not really… but he seems to know me…"

"…so it's true then… this world writes fiction… and our worlds are just things you all imagined to pass the time." The admiral said in a neutral tone.

 _Is that a Canadian accent?_

"Well, that's actually just one theory we have." Richard's father said, approaching the new additions.

"Alright, Admiral, I'll leave you three with Richard junior, here. Any science questions you have drop them on him." The Marine said, walking away rather quickly.

I sighed, turning to ask the other guy a question.

He was gone.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

The warrant arrived soon enough, it would've arrived sooner, but we needed an excuse to ransack a dead girl's room.

"Possible linkage to a fictional terror group" was not exactly a valid reason we could give.

Around four in the afternoon, Bogart and his men knocked on the door.

I glanced at Misaki, who seemed numb.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… plus, I know you need me here."

Bogart glanced at her. as if warning her not to mess with the mind of the still grieving couple.

"Well… at least, if you want to get this done sooner…"

He sighed and knocked on the door again.

Still no answer…

"Maybe-"

The door swung open and a tired man with a receding hairline glanced at us. The unbuttoned state trooper uniform made it obvious he was Kathy's father.

"You the weirdos that came by earlier?" he asked quietly.

"Federal agents, sir. We had some questions about-"

"Yeah, yeah, what do you, uh… want to talk about?" he asked, stepping outside, closing the door slightly and looking unsure as he suddenly noticed Misaki.

"Well… it isn't so much a conversation, we… err…" Bogart breathed in uncomfortably, glancing at the floor.

"We… need to look at your late daughter's room." He said after a second.

The father blinked.

"May I ask why?"

"We… can't go into details… it pertains a sensitive investigation." Bogart said, showing him the warrant.

The state trooper read it.

"You want to check if you can find some information for your own investigation, and, who the navy? That's… by digging through my daughter's room?" he asked after a second.

Nobody said anything.

I considered mentioning that the wife had been the one to ask us to bring a warrant, but that wasn't exactly appropriate.

"We're not planning on seizing-"

"Nah, take what you want. That junk will just rot away in there." He said in a tone that implied anger, but he mostly seemed indifferent.

He opened the door and waved us in.

"Thank you, we-"

"You're just letting them in?!" the woman shrieked from the hallway.

"They're investigating something, _sweetheart_. You want to block their investigation?"

"T-that room is supposed to stay locked!" she yelled at him, getting up in his face.

"I know, I know, but we can't just block the police from investigating. You know we can't keep-"

" **You just want to forget we ever had her!** " she yelled in an accusatory tone, suddenly breaking down before the man could finish, crumbling to the floor, hands covering her face as she began to cry out in… grief… frustration…

 _God, this is painful to look at on its own, but hearing it… God…_

I wanted to cover my ears… but… I couldn't… like I physically couldn't. I had never had to write to any parents about their kid dying, but I'd met a few guys that had.

 _You're never really the same after…_

I felt that the only way to be respectful was to silently suffer along with her… just wait it out…

Misaki, however, fainted.

…

"Will… will she be okay?" she asked nervously as she placed an ice pack on the blonde's forehead.

"She… should be…" the only medic on the team said, checking the teenager's blood pressure.

To my surprise, Misaki had just collapsed onto my chest. I wasn't exactly ready, so she slipped past me before I could catch her and hit her head on the wooden porch. The grieving mother had struggled to regain control of her emotions, but at the sight of the injured girl, she suddenly did her best to put her grief aside, and insisted that we bring the now unconscious Misaki into the house, where we lay her on a couch so the medic could make sure she didn't have a concussion or something.

"Sorry… I'm sorry…" she had kept mumbling, clearly blaming herself.

Bogart approached me then. With the grieving mother somewhat relaxed, Bogart and his me were able to look around the now open room of the late Katherine.

"Find anything?"

He shook his head.

"Her diary, but it doesn't have any drawings… at least, serious ones."

"What about…?" we knew she liked to draw, so shouldn't she have some sketch books or something? At least a clue or something we could use. Bogart put his hand up so that I didn't ask anything insensitive in front of the grieving parents.

"Tell you later, what about Misaki?"

The girl let out a groan.

"Well, she'll live…" I glanced at the tired woman, who looked at us.

"I'm…"

"Ma'm, don't worry about it." Bogart said quickly. It's strange, one second she's hostile towards us even asking questions, and the next she's…

 _I pray I never have to write a letter to one of my guys' parents._

"Did… did she know Kat-?"

Misaki gasped and opened her eyes suddenly; she glanced around for a second before sitting up.

"I'm sorry… was I…?" she asked, looking around.

"You don't appear to be concussed, so you should be okay." The medic said.

The woman was beginning to stand up when Misaki grabbed her arm.

Bogart was about to intervene when Misaki gave him a look.

"You're… Kathy's mother, right?" she asked.

The woman nodded without looking at her.

I saw Misaki get this cold look in her eyes, as if she had eyes on a target… I didn't like it…

"She… liked to draw… it was… her way of expressing herself… I know she's gone now, but… could you let me see her drawings? Just once?" she asked, visibly shaking, as if she was about to cry herself.

The woman stared at her for a second, before nodding and walking down the hall.

Once the woman had left the room, Misaki gasped as if she had been holding her breath.

" _What did you do?_ " Bogart hissed.

The tired blonde tapped her head twice before sighing. I saw beads of sweat drip from her forehead.

The woman returned with a large notebook that was intended for drawings and sketches.

She placed it on Misaki's lap saying "I don't know if you… really knew her, but… I think you two might've gotten along." She said, wiping some tears.

Misaki opened it with a tired look on her face… she slowly passed the pages, seemingly appreciating the drawings on their own.

"Keep it. I never really understood what those shows she enjoys so much were about, but…" she smiled sadly.

The father had been watching from the kitchen. He slowly approached his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Is that what you were looking for?"

"Yes… thank you… you have no idea how much you've helped us… helped me." Misaki said, seemingly with sincerity.

I glanced out the window, and the sun was starting to descend.

 _We have what we need..._ the blonde's tired voice echoed in my head.

…

She grabbed a paper bag and I heard her vomit into it.

"What the hell happened back there?!" Bogart half yelled inside the van.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want…" Misaki covered her own face, seemingly disturbed.

"Her mind was… on fire… I've read minds that have hurt me back, but this… I didn't even mean to read her mind, it was just that loud. Bogart, this girl-"

"I know… I know…" Bogart said.

I focused on looking at the passing streetlights out the window, mentally reviewing what we knew.

Katherine… she had been suffering from serious depression since middle school, to the point that she was on suicide watch more than once at the hospital according to her father.

But she had gotten better around grade ten.

She was apparently still a bit of a loner from what her father told Bogart, but she was much more willing to help, to cooperate, and just more willing to do things. Her grades went up; even with her skin condition she took steps to take better care of herself. Her dad even mentioned that she had gotten to the honors group in grade eleven. She had made it to grade twelve, with little to no problems and was going to graduate...

But then… she just… didn't wake up.

I had actually thought that the reason might've been suicide… but according to the father… "Stress induced cardiomyopathy" was the closest thing to a cause of death we would get.

 _And it might not even have been that…_

"She thinks it's her fault… I saw the memories, Bogart… I couldn't…"

"Don't blame yourself. We got something, didn't we?" I said, glancing at the notebook.

Misaki nodded. It had been through the woman's memories that she discovered where the mother had hidden Katherine's sketch book.

"So… is this him?"

I glanced at the drawing…

It was a fairly amateurish anime-esque drawing of a knight with long black hair.

 _Time for Richard and Charlie to give us their two cents on this._

 **Richard Junior**

"What do you mean?" the young man asked, clearly worried.

I smiled as I got the chance to help out again. Until we got our hands on some abyssal cadavers, I wouldn't be able to study much of their biology, so helping the new additions relax was probably the best I could do while Richard went to change from the uniform they'd given him.

"Well, while one could say that you're all fictional and your worlds don't exist, we can also theorize that your worlds are actually just alternate realities. It isn't exactly my fortitude, but the idea is that in an infinite universe, everything can and will happen… sort of… the multiverse is just a theory, but your world could certainly classify as one. You live in a reality where what could be considered an alien race crashed into earth at some point, or perhaps this is a reality where the afterlife is vaguely defined and if people care enough about something it can become a real person, but the point is that in your world there are fleet girls that help counter another army of super powered sea fairing girls."

"Abyssals aren't-" the white haired girl tried to clear up, but I quickly interrupted her.

"I know, but you see my point. Misaka is from a world where a city designed to research super powers and the advancements of science exists in Japan, Lelouch is from a world where the US failed to gain independence from Britain… point is, all these realities are somewhat different from our own, but not too different."

"Yeah? Then how come your world has stories based around ours?" the green haired girl askied in a bit of a disrespectful tone.

I ignored it.

"That's even more complicated, but the idea goes that all realities may be connected in a way, like we may have some sort of relation to that other world, or maybe they collided at one point and left a subconscious footprint in our psyche without us knowing… it's a theory, and not the best one, but it could explain why our stories are similar if not identical to your world."

That got them thinking.

Which was good.

Because while it was probably the better sounding theory, we had no idea or evidence if that was the case here nor did my colleagues and I believe it a whole lot.

Oh, it was always a possibility; that these characters are from an alternate reality of sorts, but that theory is full of holes.

 _How come things in their world are_ _ **exactly**_ _the same as in the story?_

 _How come characters like Mikoto and Lelouch only remember up to a certain point, despite both their stories continuing past what they remember? Wouldn't transporting the character here involve them specifically being their present version assuming they were real people?_

 _How come Iowa remembers having an admiral that isn't anything like the one we have here?_

 _If these worlds are their own reality, does that mean the anime adaptations, novel, and video game adaptations have their own universe or is it even more convoluted?_

 _And if they are, how come the other realities haven't tried contacting us with their own technology? Surely some of the Index characters would've noticed someone removing big characters like Misaka, Misaki, and Kihara._

The fact is we weren't very optimistic about what waited them "back home". The best case here would be that these characters were basically thoughts brought into existence from their own author's minds. That way, should they go back to their own "reality" in order to change their stories, they would maintain their consciousness and maybe somehow manipulate the author into changing things himself. Assuming they kept their own consciousness.

 _Maybe…_

The worst case was that if we found a way to "send them back" they would just die, cease to be their own person and return to the state of being someone else's thought as they create and erase their own story.

 _But telling them all that might not be the best choice right now…_

I did take comfort in the fact that these were all just theories that didn't really have any backing, and so far, the others seemed to believe it…

"I see… Zuikaku, Shoukaku, and… Iowa?" the admiral asked.

"Yes, admiral?"

"I don't recall having you under my supervision, but if you're a fleet girl, then you should be able to work with us. We need to help these people stop the abyssal threat before it gets out of hand like it did in our world."

"Of course, Lieutenant- I mean, Admiral."

Hmm… I did want to ask where he was from. He sort of had this Canadian accent, and I wondered if their world operated similar to our own, but I didn't get the chance.

The door swung open and an exhausted Misaki walked in. she stared at Charlie, who suddenly seemed to be sweating bullets.

"Well… you were half right." she said.

 **Keisha**

 _Holy- God-_ _ **Damn!**_

The albino fell into his bed, blood dripping from an unexplainable gash his forehead.

"Jesus! Bandages are over here!" I told the young nurse as I grabbed them from the cabinet.

"Yeah, got it!" she said, acting quickly.

"We need help in here!" I yelled as I awkwardly pressed them on the gash.

"What the hell is this?" doctor Mark asked, caught off guard by the scene.

"I don't know, he just-" I felt something under the bandages that wasn't blood. The boy's body shook ever so slightly.

"Okay-okay, move him to intensive care, come on!" the doctor ordered, as he awkwardly bent down to remove the breaks off the bed.

Okay!

I want to make clear that I am _still_ just a recently graduated nurse, but I've still had my own practice incidents where a situation went from zero to a hundred in a heartbeat, but this…

The other nurse and I were able to bandage up his head while the doctor Mark took him for treatment, and after that it was out of my hands.

"What… was… _that?!_ " I asked the doctor a little bit later. I hadn't really moved from the doors to the emergency room, partly because I was so caught off guard, and partly because I wasn't needed elsewhere.

Doctor Mark looked… unsure.

"I… don't know how it happened, but a piece of his cranium cracked through his skin, as in… it broke inside his own head… twisted awkwardly as if something was pulling or pushing it around in there, and tore the skin open suddenly… I don't know how it happened… or how he's even breathing right now, but… I have _never_ seen anything like this."

He had only been here a couple of days while we knew he had brain damage, what the hell could've caused a small piece of his _skull_ to just break apart and tear a gash open in his head? As if something from inside pushed it out?

As I tended to other patients the rest of the shift, I kept thinking back on it.

 _Did this ever happen elsewhere? Where there other cases like this?_

I figured the poor kid would be in a comma for a few weeks at least, I mean, a piece of his skull jabbed his already damaged brain, I don't know if it waking up would ever even be an option for him.

Boy, was I wrong…

It took him twenty four hours after the doctors stitched him up to wake up.

I know as much because I was about to change his bed's waste bag when he woke up.

"Ah! Doctor, he's awake!"

Multiple doctors checked him over, coming to the conclusion that he wasn't any worse off than when he had arrived.

Which kind of surprised… _everyone_!

You tell _me_ the last time some malnourished teenager woke up after having his skull break and prod his brain! I know our medical tech has advanced plenty in the last decade, but this all seemed to be more miraculous than anything.

But if we doctors are anything, it's scientific.

"Found out anything?" I asked Doctor Mark in his office a few days later. He was still glaring at the scans taken of our mysterious albino.

"Something about how his brain is wired… it is clearly damaged, he can barely speak and walk, but those cables we removed when he came here a couple of days ago… it's like they were supposed to connect to the damaged parts… you don't think this guy actually performed this delicate procedure just to play dress up, do you?"

 _At this point, I genuinely don't know._

"I don't know… I remember people doing crazy things, but if you're right, then… this is the craziest thing I've ever seen."

"Colleagues think so too, I even called a news team to see if we can get some help in figuring him out…"

I frowned.

This could easily just be a case of someone taking the cosplay too far, but… the fact that these wires were connected to the parts of his brain that are damaged…

I briefly wondered if there was a stranger possibility, but pushed that aside.

"Maybe some sicko saw the show, picked him up and did all this?"

The doctor frowned…

"Police still haven't found any signs of him in missing persons… but you could be right…"

…

I went to check on him on Tuesday, about four days after he showed up and two days after the incident.

He was sprawled on the bed with a remote control in his hands, now wearing his old clothes, watching the news intently, and glaring at a certain CNN host who was accusing someone of not caring about dead children or something like that.

"Good afternoon, how are you feeling?"

He ignored me.

"You seem kind of bored." I half asked.

He turned to look at me… his sleepy red eyes were frightening.

"Um… look…" I said as I approached his bed to change his blankets. "Accel, I don't consider myself much of an anime fan, in fact, I'm one of those weirdos that enjoyed Twilight back in middle school, but I have a few friends, and they like to watch their own shows and recommend different things to me… You've ever seen Kamisama Kiss?" I asked as I folded a blanket.

"…hah?" he asked, tilting his head ever so slightly in confusion.

"I guess not… it was a fun show I saw back in the day… pretty cute and heartwarming stuff… while I haven't seen Index or the spin off show, I could order the DVD collection from Amazon and bring it here so we can watch it together. What do you think? I get here around twelve or so but my shift doesn't start until four PM, and that's just some weekdays… would you like to watch the series with a newcomer like myself?" I asked politely.

He looked at me like I was an alien talking an earth language he still didn't understand.

I shook my head.

Kid hadn't really talked all that much... and I couldn't imagine what he must've gone through, I guess I figured showing him what I was assuming was a favorite show of his would get his spirits up a little. It hadn't crossed my mind that maybe he was a hired cosplayer and hadn't watched the show yet.

 _But then again, what cosplayer for hire would let anyone drill wires into his head?_

I heard him sigh, and when I turned to look at him he extended his arm slightly, asking for my phone.

Once again, I opened the note tab and handed it to him.

He awkwardly typed for a bit before handing me the phone again.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do here." it read.

Short and simple… a little rude even. But it got me to smile a bit.

"Cool! I got some money to spare, so later this week I can show you the DVDs. I would stream it, but the hospital Wi-Fi sucks, and… well, you can tell me what to look forward to until then."

As I finished up with his blankets, I snuck a peek, half expecting to see him a bit excited or at least more alive.

He looked deep in thought and… worried?

He had this pained look, like he was worried about something, glancing at his right hand on occasion, opening and closing it as if to check if it worked… but I couldn't stay there to ask him too much.

But, my conscious wouldn't be quiet if I just moved on to change some other blankets without at least asking, so...

"Um… you okay? Anything hurt? Head ache?" I asked politely.

He turned, seemingly caught off guard by the question, looked irritated for a half second before he took a breath, closed his eyes, and pointed at his forehead.

"Oh, well, I can get you something for it in a bit. Just hold on a sec." I said, heading out of the room.

A part of me wondered if he had lied just to get rid of me, but even if he had, it's not like it's the first time a patient stays quiet about what happened to him.

But I did have to admit, I wish he wasn't quiet about it.

 **Richard**

You would think the world wouldn't change too much in the time it took you to change back into your regular clothes, but the second I stepped back into the situation warehouse, the _entire_ group was sitting around one of the main tables.

Charlie was at the center; his hands on his head.

 _What the hell?_

"…so she came up with him?" Mikoto asked, staring at a worn out sketch book.

I walked over and stared at the drawing…

That wasn't the edge lord, that was some… well, edgy character design, but not the knight… was it? The armor was off, and the eyes weren't right either…

"We don't know if she came up with him, but she might've inspired someone else to write it… or draw it." Misaki stated.

I realized then how exhausted the young telepath looked.

Her hair was all messed up, she had a slight bruise on her forehead, and her starry eyes looked kind of dead.

"Oh, right, Richard… do you recognize this?" she asked suddenly, trying to smile.

"No… I don't think I've ever seen… like, the design looks familiar but…"

The tired girl sighed.

"Yeah… but that just raises plenty more questions… excuse me, I need a bath." she said, shaking her head as she walked away.

"Forgive her; the last few hours have been pretty heavy for all of us…" Lieutenant Anderson said, glaring at the Admiral for some reason.

 _What the hell happened?!_

 _Why was Charlie making a face like…?_

"What did you find out about Katherine?" I asked.

"Dead." Lieutenant Anderson said.

I winced at the coldness behind it. I glanced at Charlie who was suddenly speaking up.

"She… wasn't alright… I knew it, I should've shut up back then… oh, God, I… ugh..." he choked out, covering his face.

I noticed the tear drops on the table and stayed quiet.

"So… Katherine drew this character, which looks suspiciously like our mysterious knight… Charlie admitted to being inspired by this design and drew a version similar to this which he submitted to an art contest at school as a surprise to his friend… an action she despised openly. So, we may have an idea of where the design came from, but that still leaves the question as to where he actually came from and who wrote him." Lelouch said, glancing at me.

I rubbed my chin, wondering about it. I still can't remember any character that fully resembles the edge lord. At least, that I wrote… but what if it wasn't just me or Charlie or Kathy? The possibility still remains that it could very much be someone else entirely… or at least that there's a fourth person involved…

"I don't know." I said, unsure of what else I could add.

"God… what happens now? What if… what if… what if this is her way of haunting us from the afterlife?" Charlie asked suddenly.

We all glanced at him, noticing quickly that he had a crazy look in his eyes.

"That wouldn't make any sense; Richard only interacted with her once. Why would she include him on her vengeance list if that's what this is?" Misaka added.

"Yeah, I doubt it's that simple." Zuikaku said suddenly. The young ship had been staying silent in the far left corner of the table, right next to her admiral. "Now, I'm no expert, but if I wanted vengeance against a whole group of people, and I specifically wanted to make them suffer I wouldn't drag it out so long. I would drag them down immediately. Not just focus on one or two people." she said.

"Whoa! Good point, Lucky!" Iowa said, seemingly out of forced politeness or a desire to lighten up the situation, because her tone was off, as if she had been too caught off guard by the dark turn we'd witnessed and still wasn't sure how to react to it.

"Please don't call me that…" the green haired girl stated coldly, earning a pout from the blonde.

"Maybe… unless he has something worse planned…" Charlie said, calming down slightly.

"He has a point… this whole situation… he's gathered us here. Is it planned or random?" the white haired girl asked.

"Unfortunately, nobody knows yet. Sometimes he seems to have a plan like earlier today, and sometimes he's clearly winging it." Lieutenant Anderson stated.

"Unless that's what he wants us to think…" the admiral suggested.

Lelouch got up and left the table.

 **Elton**

I stretched my left arm as I went to my bunk.

My phone rang suddenly and I knew immediately it was bad news.

Just a feeling…

"Royal… damn it…" I mumbled out loud as I picked up.

"Good evening, Elton." His polite voice answered.

"What is it?"

"I would like you to drive me around an area of my choosing later this week." he said simply.

"Eh?"

This was… oddly unexpected, but I figured he'd come with a weird request sooner or later.

"I just wish to confirm some suspicions. I apologize I cannot give you more details right now, but are you up for it?"

"Why do you want me specifically?"

"Aside from your team leader, you're the bets agent they have, right? The top dog?" he asked, probably trying to up my ego or some-

"But regardless, I will call you back in an hour. Are you up for it?"

"Up for what?"

"Driving the Emperor of Britannia around, of course." he said with a hint of glee that irritated me.

 _God, this guy…_

"I apologize, but I am not quite certain myself as to what to do right this second. But I shall tell you in an hour. Think you can get an answer by then?"

 _Damn it…_

"Yeah, yeah, call me in an hour or don't…" I said, hanging up.

I called my boss, told him the guy wanted to go on a ride somewhere, but I wasn't sure where.

The boss said to wait for him to give me specifics.

And so I started to wait for the call. I ate dinner with the rest of the team, took a bath, we all watched the news… nothing good as usual… I checked the new information on my computer from the drones.

Nothing on the lake.

 _Not a good sign…_

A hostile military force in Lake Michigan has been the stuff of crazy conspiracy theorists because in theory, dropping a Russian sub in the lake and keeping it hidden for years was theoretically plausible.

Now we had at least seven that were the size of a high school girl and could deliver the destruction of a stick of dynamite at their weakest.

They had one of the largest fresh water supplies on earth almost all to themselves.

The next few days were really going to test whether all our security invests would pay off.

 **6-18-1-14-11 3-1-19-20-12-5**

I dragged the panicked kid down the empty school hallway, stopping only to ask the Knight for his approval.

I found him staring at the moon through a window.

"Kind of annoying I can't fly out of the earth…" he mumbled aloud.

"Yeah, you could literally rain hellfire and they couldn't hit you with anything."

He turned, smiling before raising an eyebrow.

"I don't recall bringing out another character." He said, pointing towards the kid.

"The doctor wants to try to create espers… said he needs kids, young ones, in order to try it. Think it's okay? I found this one watching a movie with a machete wielding killer chasing some poor girl through a forest."

 _Wish I could get my hands on that sicko…_

"Hmm…" he closed his eyes, static seemed to cause strands of hair on his head to levitate slightly.

"Friday the Thirteenth… probably Jason goes to Hell… maybe… was that the movie you were watching, you little parasite?"

The boy began to tear up, terrified.

"Tell the doctor he can do whatever he wants with him."

I nodded and moved to what used to the school's science lab.

I sat him down on a chair and removed the gag that kept him from screaming…

In retrospect that was a mistake because he started screeching for help.

"Castle, Castle, Castle; leave the poor kid alone. I need his mind clear if I want to administer the test."

I sighed and began to walk away. The doctor wanted to administer something he kept calling "System Scan" which even he admitted wasn't going to work right. He said the only reason he was going to administer it is to see to what ability the human in question has a chance of leaning into developing.

What he intended to do should the person not have an ability wasn't something he seemed concerned about.

 _I can figure something out._ He had said…

With nothing more to do, I looked around the abandoned school. The gate was unlocked, but the main entrance had an admittedly badly built pipe bomb set to blow should a wire be tripped.

 _I need to get on that soon…_

I went up to the second floor of the school and began to check the guns I had acquired before we came here.

I had lost the Remington sniper, so I had to replace that with something…

Two badly maintained handguns, not counting my own .45, but at least they could still be used for a bit in an emergency…

I had exhausted most of the explosives I had brought with me from my own reality, so I needed to get more of those as well…

 _A sub machine gun would also be good…_

All in all, it wasn't a lot, and it certainly wasn't enough to cause a whole lot of damage on its own.

"Hey, Knight!" I yelled.

He appeared in front of me.

"Yes?"

"I'm thinking of robbing a gun store nearby."

"A gun shop?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, I need more weapons, and even if this whole area is crawling with illegal ones, a lot of them are badly kept. I need new stuff if I'm to be an asset."

"Well, what are you waiting for? They should still be distracted by the abyssals in the lake. Go get what you need."

 _I like this guy._

With a bit of a smirk I began to walk towards the city.

No need for a car, honestly. The breeze was cool as winter was long gone, spring was still starting, and summer was around the corner and with nothing to do, I had all the time in the world to get to the area where I could find the right gun shop.

 _This world wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for all the perverse people that made up its population…_

The problem with America is that there are too many gun shops to choose from. This was something I had realized long ago.

Walking down the highway I passed three of them, none had what I was looking for or few people in them, before a naïve police officer stopped me.

"You lost old timer?" he asked me.

"Trying to get to the downtown area. Think you can get me there?"

"Not exactly a driving service… can't call a taxi or an uber? I know their number."

"No phone, sorry."

"Huh… alright, hold tight, sir." He said, calling a car himself.

It was surprisingly efficient. The driver was there in five minutes and I was at my destination in five more. The officer was kind enough to pay for the driver without me having to resort to stealing or threatening.

 _Too bad I recognized his tattoo…_

I didn't kill him. But if I saw him later on I might just do it…

He had my symbol tattooed right on his right hand, just on the top right there like it was nothing.

A cop that saw me as a person worthy of tattooing your hand… I should've been flattered, but I was disgusted.

I pushed those thoughts away, seeing the gun store in the distance.

 _Big red sign… openly announcing you train people for concealed carry… always so obvious…_

"Candy!" I heard a little boy exclaim a little ways away.

I turned to look at a disgustingly picturesque family.

Father, tired, but smiling anyway because his son is happy…

Mother, holding the little boy's hand, gifting him whatever that piece of candy was…

Little boy, happily taking it…

I hated it… I used to just… _envy_ people like that. Having the life I wanted… gripping my .45 I glanced at the gun shop, more than ready to ruin everyone's night…

 _Make them pay for what they do… teach them that there are consequences to-_

"Castle?" a somewhat startled voice blurted out.

Erza scarlet had just walked out of an alleyway, wearing a nice coat I bet the FBI got for her.

"Hey…" I said.

"The FBI team arrived at the apartment… they said they'd happily change the computer, but I declined. They're babysitting Wendy right now. I was worried they would try something, so I stayed nearby, but after a while, I realized that they weren't going to try anything. You really picked a good area, Castle."

Of course I did… the apartment buildings surrounding you are usually full of people, and you can't just put a sniper on there so easily. Plus, your apartment has only a window looking out into the street, so if you avoid it you should be fine unless they bring some x-ray scopes and armor piercing rounds.

"So… you're just out here jogging?"

"I consider it exploring… in my anger a few days ago, I forgot how fascinating this world can be. A part of me wishes I hadn't… but you're right, this is all the surface of a darker reality…"

"So… you see things my way?"

"No. I see that these people are kind and caring, they're just misguided. They do seek out stories out of boredom, but they mean no harm. I think if we work together, we can make them see the light and create a better outcome. What do you think?"

"I think you haven't seen enough. Have you even used the internet?"

The woman turned slightly red.

"Not really… I was about to research Martin Luther King, but when I went to write Martin the search engine gave me a hundred suggestions and I discovered something called Mamma Mia and then I discovered what the internet calls Chick Flicks and I was both horrified and amused such movies exist in this world…"

"You spent the day watching movies?"

"No, just reading about them and watching odd people on the internet discuss them; this is why I am exploring now. What about… you?" she asked, glancing at the family that walked past us.

She gave me a worried look.

Did she think she could just figure me out so easily? Did she think she could understand?

"I-"

"Are you hungry? I can cook you some dinner." She said suddenly.

"No, I'm not hungry… I just have to get some things."

"Ah, then I shall accompany you to get them."

"No, scarlet; _you_ should get home to Wendy. Make sure she-"

"I just got off the phone with her. The Agents returned it to us, probably to track us, but it seems to work out for me too. She's fine. Now, what do you need?"

 _Telling her what I need would not sit well with the agents in her home…_

"Some… groceries, I guess…"

"Oh, just that? Come then, I have plenty at the apartment!"

"I don't think so, that stuff's for the two of you and-"

"Nonsense! There's plenty to share-"

"Erza!"

She stopped, and got serious.

Before I could yell at her for insisting, before I lost my cool, she spoke up.

"I don't think you've looked into my story, have you?"

"No, I've been busy." I groaned.

"Well, you should know that back home there's a young man called Gray. He lost his entire family in a demon attack… he lost his second family to the same demon some time later, as his teacher sacrificed herself to seal the beast away. He found us when he was still a kid, and he tries his hardest to keep those memories behind him, but every now and then…"

I sighed, irritated.

 _Damned heroic characters… trying to make the world a better place in their own way…_

"I didn't really have much of a family growing up… but I always enjoy life when I'm with my friends. So, Castle, how about you do me a favor and make this evening enjoyable by spending it with us?"

I stared at her genuine, honest, desire to befriend me.

Sounded like a cheesy line from a kid's show… she technically _**was**_ talking like a kid's show protagonist… the stupidly idealistic knight that saves everyone…

I shook my head.

"Cant… not tonight. I have to head home and, I'm sure the agents will only try to get me if I go tonight." I said, glancing at the gun shop.

The owner was locking up early…

"I see… well, this week, when you come visit, I'll talk to the FBI team. If they try to arrest you I will personally annihilate them." She boasted.

I glanced at her, unsure of what to make of her insistence…

She threw her arms around me, tightly.

"I'll see you then, friend." She said in a sisterly tone… which irritated me, but… I didn't mind it too much either…

I saw her walk away, stopping to wave at me once as she continued her exploration of this bizarre world she found herself in.

I glanced at the gun shop… I could go back to the school now… wait a bit more before stealing these weapons… maybe Erza had a point and we didn't have to get revenge for all the torture this world inflicted on us…

 _And maybe the British should've just let the Nazis keep Europe so that the war didn't go on…_

"Screw it."

An hour later I had a backpack full of ammo and a couple of weapons.

To her credit, Erza appearing when she did kept me from killing the owner, since he locked up early there was no one there to silence.

The handguns now had replacements, two new Glocks.

I grabbed two different rifles; one was an AR and the other some kind of newer Remington model I didn't recognize.

But the important thing was the ammo.

All that gunpowder could not just make for some good explosives, we could use it for plenty of other things…

As my old sergeant would say, Si vis Pacem, Para bellum…

 **Richard**

The staring contest with the ceiling wasn't going well for me. Charlie had at least managed to contact his parents who had already picked him up… they hadn't been briefed yet on the situation, but with the FBI now monitoring Erza and Wendy, Abyssals in the lake, and a crazy knight running loose bringing fiction into the real world, I think we're a bit overloaded right now… and I didn't just mean that my room was still full of ammo boxes.

I kept thinking back to that one interaction I had with Kathy…

 _I wish I had helped her more, like, actually done something._

But what was I supposed to do? It happened in a manner of seconds, and I was… distracted…

A painful memory decided to rear its ugly head.

 _I killed you in middle school, piss off!_ I angrily thought to myself, pushing the memory away…

"Who did you kill in middle school?" a tired voice asked.

I sat up and glanced at the open door.

A certain mind reader was standing out in the hallway in her pajamas…

"Nobody… just a bad thing I had moved on from." I replied as courtly as I could.

She nodded, looking away.

"Why are you still up?" I asked, realizing it was close to one in the morning.

"Worried… never considered smoking, but I don't know if this whole thing might make me start."

"Take a Benadryl. That should knock you out cold." I replied.

"You're having trouble sleeping too. I can hear your inner thoughts, you know." she said, a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, well, that isn't an invitation to come into my room."

"Aw, shy?"

I didn't reply, annoyed by the statement.

"I need to know one thing." she sighed, sounding kind of depressed.

"okay… what?" I sighed, realizing that I wanted to fall asleep a lot more now.

"Katherine was definitely an outcast due to both her skin condition and her attitude towards others. Charlie was an outcast due to his own social awkwardness… you were sort of an outcast at school as well, right?"

"Kind of; why?"

"Why were you?"

I shrugged.

"I guess I was pretty stupid back then… looking back on it, I didn't have it anywhere near as bad as I thought I did."

I saw her shift slightly… this girl wanted to ask something but was clearly afraid of it.

"Misaki, it's one in the God damned morning, just ask me what you want."

"…The memory you locked up tight… I haven't looked at, nor will I, but… could it be related to…?"

Oh… that's why she was scared… well, even if she was lying about not looking into my older memories of… bad experiences, I still had to answer that because she had a point.

I took a breath "I'm eighteen, that was six years ago… I…" the old anger began to flare up, but I was too tired to focus on it. "But I hope it isn't related… why?"

"Because I'm starting to wonder if our bizarre knight is a combination of the pain of three middle school students… you think that's possible?"

"I wonder why you talk to me about it and not the physicist." I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"Honestly? Laziness… you're closer, older, even if Misaka has matured, I don't want to drop some of my questions on her and have her get the wrong idea. Sorry for rambling…" I _heard_ her wink in the darkness.

"Go to sleep." I said. I had to appreciate that she was constantly wondering about the situation, seemingly able to come up with other hypothesis and trying to help, but the possibility she suggested…

I pushed the bad memories down again and shut my eyes.

Let the roof win the staring contest, I need my sleep.

 **Elton**

I was actually asleep when the call came.

"Ugh… you said an hour."

"Mistakes were made. I thought Anderson would know more, but I had to wait for Bogart to arrive."

"Okay, and?"

"Kathy switched schools because hers got shut down when she was in seventh grade."

"Yeah, and?"

"Said school was in an area that economically… well, let's just say it wasn't the best."

"Kid, what do you want?"

"Elton, assuming you're in need of a lair to plan your revenge, wouldn't you choose an area that was emotionally important to you but also remote? Like your creator's old abandoned school? Perhaps where you were originally conceived?"

"But… that's too obvious…"

"Then it wouldn't hurt to investigate. What do you say, Elton?"

It wasn't impossible. At least one time, I heard of a team that discovered a planned bombing of a train station simply because the bomber used the same closet he'd been assigned to when he worked there to hide bomb materials.

Terrorists aren't exactly the smartest of the bunch.

"Where and when?"

* * *

 **A/N: First of all, apologies for the delay. I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer, but after almost two weeks of working on this and my own class stuff… I guess I'm just a bit overloaded. I am excited for the next chapter, since I finally get to focus on Lelouch and how he interacts with the real world. Also yes, Chapter 9, 10 and 11 all take place during the same day (except for Keisha's story). Anyway, I wanted to focus a little bit more on answering the question of "where did they come from". By that I mean that so far the assumption has been that these characters are from their own alternate worlds, similar to the multiverse theory mentioned here. Something Re;Creators failed to do in my opinion was explain that, but after trying to write it myself… yeah I don't blame them. It's a lot nicer to just assume that they come from their own world, and that sending them back** _ **won't**_ **kill them, but I don't know what else that series implied at the ending because they never even addressed it. I wanted to address it a bit more here, but investigating Kathy and advancing Accelerator's side of the story sort of took it over for a bit… so, now I'll have to push** _ **that**_ _ **conversation**_ **back to the following chapter… Again, my apologies for the delays recently, but these last few chapters just… I hope they deliver, but if they don't please let me know. As always, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Remember that criticism and feedback are greatly appreciated as I do want to improve my writing in order to make the story better. Thanks for keeping up with Erasure, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **The Rage…**

* * *

 **Richard**

 _No! I said no!_

 _If you won't take action, why should I even bring him to school in the first place?!_

 _Will you_ _ **leave**_ _, please?! No one wants you here!_

 _Honestly, I would_ _ **not**_ _be surprised if your parents killed themselves the next time they see you. Cause seriously! How long can anyone keep living with you before they want to put a bullet in their head?!_

 _Look, you're just … whenever some kids want to talk to you now you keep quiet. How is that going to make you any new friends?_

 _Hey look everyone, Richie Rich here is drawing!_

 _You touch me again and I_ _ **will**_ _kill you!_

The sound of my alarm got my attention a little bit after I had woken up from my piss poor excuse of a nightmare. Piss poor because it wasn't something that scares or even haunts me when you get down to it, I moved on from the stuff those idiots did years ago, but reminding myself about it…

 _Been a long time since I've had an unpleasant dream that woke me up like that… I mean seriously, touch me again and I'll_ _ **kill**_ _you? What the hell was my thirteen year old self thinking?_

Whatever, I didn't need to think about it right now. The situation warehouse was… oddly quiet after yesterday's conga line of incidents that slapped us in the face.

One, three new displaced characters, Shoukaku, her sister Zuikaku, and The Admiral… no idea if he has an actual name…

Two, an entire _fleet_ of abyssals arrived and are now hiding out somewhere in Lake Michigan… you know the second largest of the Great Lakes of North America, max depth of 900 feet, and tiny islands inside it.

Three, the edge lord might have been originally conceived by a middle school girl called Katherine who suffered from a skin condition and depression back in the same school Charlie and I attended.

Said girl was also dead.

I walked out of the bathroom, wondering about her and just how high were the odds this was some kind of revenge plot coming from her… or maybe Edge lord figured he'd get revenge on the world for her?

But where does that leave Charlie and myself?

Why is the edge lord just hanging around Illinois not doing much?

Why not blow up the school she attended or something? You know, start with the small things and then move on?

I frowned.

 _And how come I was the first person to experience this?_

I went to the table that was set aside so that you could grab some of the snacks and food that they had on it.

Mostly cereal, milk, and a few types of juice, but I didn't mind.

I turned and sat down on an empty table. The place wasn't empty, mind you, but most of the staff was kind of… asleep.

Head resting on their hands, barely awake, groggy orders being given to what I'm assuming is probably a pissed off group of pilots that have been flying, landing, refueling, and taking off again all night.

 _So they've yet to find the abyssal fleet… not good…_

"Good morning, Richard the third."

The Admiral was sitting at a table, still dressed in that Navy uniform; a desktop had been rather badly pushed aside as he ate his breakfast.

"Uh, good morning… you feeling better?"

He nodded, his expression remaining neutral.

"Take a seat; I would like to ask you some questions I couldn't ask Charlie before he left."

I sat down across from the young man. Might as well try to brainstorm by answering questions I've answered a dozen times already.

"How was it? Being transported from here to there?" he asked.

"Well, unexpected… I didn't even get to freak out about it because it was so fast… but it didn't hurt or anything."

"Zuikaku is angry that this world treats our work like a video game for peoples entertainment… well, that and the possibility that we're not real keeps… anyway, I read some of your information… is there anything you could be forgetting?"

"I don't know… maybe? It's like, I might've written something or a character similar to the edge- I mean, knight, but it must've been some time ago, because I don't remember it, nor do I still have the story."

He nodded; glancing at the computer screens, the dim light coming from them looked tired in the morning light.

A chill went up my spine as the doors opened and a certain Mental Out entered the building, still in her pajamas.

She had dark circles under her eyes and I wondered if she had slept at all last night.

"Oh… hi, good morning to you all…" she said in a tired voice. She sat down next to me then, her head resting on the table.

"Did… did you sleep at all last night?"

Without looking up, the blonde moved her head from right to left.

I shook my head, feeling quite bad for the kid. I wasn't sure what she had seen, but considering we're dealing with a case of a dead girl who didn't make it out of high school… it could never be something you just move on from with ease.

"Richard, get me some dry cereal, the type with marshmallows." She requested in a whinny voice.

I frowned.

Before I could say or do anything a voice cut in.

"For you, Madame." a certain exiled prince appeared out of nowhere, placing a pair of plates in front of her. One contained what looked to be a well-cooked omelet, and the other had something that looked like scrambled eggs, but something was mixed into them… bacon?

"Oh… thank you, kind prince." The blonde motioned with her hands before grabbing a fork and digging in.

"What the hell, we don't even have a stove here, how did you manage to cook-?"

The answer came in the form of a tired Mikoto Misaka walking past us; yawning and stretching before quietly saying "Wake me up after 10:00 unless something happens…" before heading back to her room.

"I appreciate your assistance!" the young man replied, smiling way more than I had seen him since he arrived.

Which was suspicious.

"Well, you're in a good mood." I half asked.

"Perhaps, but I also believe Miss Shoukohou has earned a fine breakfast after yesterday."

That got all eyes on the table to look at him.

"You… figured something out?" the blonde asked.

"Ah, maybe, but don't worry about it. I'm just in a good mood because I may finally get to contribute something today after sitting here for so long."

 _He had mentioned a plan to me yesterday, but no details…_

Misaki's raised eyebrow got the young man to sit down and explain himself.

"The girl who must've contributed in the creation of our mysterious knight attended a school that had shut down before she moved to the school Richard and Charlie used to attend, correct?"

The Admiral nodded, Misaki nodded, I shrugged.

"Well, unlike Misaki, Iowa, or Misaka, I haven't been required to do much in the last few days, so I mostly keep up with the news, and I have noticed a bizarre string of murders that recently made headlines. I believe I mentioned this to you yesterday." He said glancing in my direction.

I nodded.

"Well, when we received the news yesterday that a third person might've been involved in the creation of our knight, I began to wonder if they had some or any relation to the area these murders occurred, so I asked Bogart to look into it."

He showed us his new phone, which he quickly tapped on and showed us a map of one of Chicago's least pleasant zones.

"A gang war started to brew in that area about seven years ago, and while not in direct contact with it, this small academy was shut down due to parents taking their kids away from it… guess who was one of the few students still attending before it officially shut down?"

"The girl you mentioned?" The Admiral asked.

Lelouch nodded.

"Now look at the map, though several streets away, it was discovered that in this house an entire family had been executed, and ultimately stuffed in the basement along with several other bodies. A few streets further down a house burned down. Said house just so happened to belong to a man under suspicion for illegal firearms sales, move a little further down and you find reports of people going missing, but move towards the general area of the school and you get…?" he smiled politely, waiting for us to notice.

There wasn't a single incident reported in that area in the last two weeks.

"No one has reported anything near there." The Admiral said.

"Maybe the people there don't really trust the police?" Misaki mused.

"Actually, despite reports from police and tax investigators stating that people have gone missing or have mysteriously wind up dead, everyone knows it's probably murder, but no one reports it, probably due to the area being under gang control."

"So… if the knight brought some vigilante into this world and said vigilante decided to go somewhere he could act however he wanted…"

"Oh, not just that, notice where Katherine's old school lies in this particular area."

 _Dead center…_

"Of course, even now this is still just a theory of mine, but I intend to investigate."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to let the FBI team investigate?" I asked, and everyone at the table turned to look at me like I was missing something.

"Rich, if an FBI team shows up it could easily deteriorate the situation. But if one or two people show up to ask some questions, then we're not a threat." The young man stated, an odd smile forming on his face.

I cringed internally as I half expected Lelouch to ask me to drive him into an area the police barely bother looking around in.

Instead, he accompanied me to the bus station, and rode it to the campus where one of the Eltons was waiting for him.

…

I stared at my blank notebook as the professor droned on about character archetypes.

Ever since I woke up, these bad memories… no, not bad, just… these memories keep popping up. I am not someone who's had it bad, so don't get any ideas… okay, maybe my life hasn't been perfect, but even if bad things happened to me or my family, it has nothing to do with the things happening now… right?

I rubbed my eyes, old cries ringing in my ear as if someone was…

I stopped to wonder if the person that had convinced Erza to leave the task force was capable of mimicking Misaki's ability. Kihara had created some devices like that, right?

I wondered if he was nearby, trying to get my attention…

I wondered if the Navy would let me keep that Berreta…

 _I wonder if nine millimeter rounds leave a bigger entrance or exit w-_

I stopped myself at that thought. Seriously, am I reverting to my early teens? Cause I do NOT want to revert back to that! I thought back to the picture Katherine had drawn… it had looked familiar, and Charlie _had_ mentioned drawing something like that before we became friends… had he drawn something I tried to replicate without knowing?

"Richard, how about you?" the professor asked.

 _God damn it…_

"Uh… sorry, could you repeat the question?" some kids giggled at that.

"Certainly, what character archetype best defines DC Universe's Black Canary?"

I blinked.

"Action g-?"

"Well, it really depends, prof. Depending on the Show, comic, universe, she can range from Action Girl to Damsel in Distress, to-"

"I was referring to the live action series, Cal. Yes, Rich, Action Girl is the archetype she falls the most under, but it really depends on the writer…" she droned on and on as my mind went back to the idea of who wrote the edge lord.

 _Hope our local exiled prince finds out something we can use…_

 **Elton**

It still surprises me how my boss agreed to this. Just letting me act as an escort to a sixteen year old prince that doesn't exist as he goes on a mission to… something… I was still iffy on the details. But it did involve investigating the school of the girl we suspected had at least a part in creating the dark knight that kept messing with our work.

The young man kept looking out the window of the car, specifically, at the empty streets.

Chicago, the Windy City… also ranked number 14 by crime in the US…

 _Better than Detroit…_

While there are areas that are more dangerous than others, this particular area never seemed to be too bad… at least, right now.

But the empty streets were more than a cause for concern.

In the last five minutes of us driving around here we had only seen one car drive past us, and other than a few people hiding out near some alleyways, no one was outside.

"After we finish at the abandoned school, I would like to talk to those near the alleys." He said, glancing at the sidewalk.

I nodded.

"You think we'll find anything here?"

He shrugged, but he had this look in his eyes, as if he was analyzing everything in a mechanical fashion.

I parked the car on the sidewalk, right in front of the abandoned school.

The place was decrepit, not just because of the last six years of being abandoned. This was one of those poor schools that just didn't have the funding to fix a lot of its structural issues and this was still visible in the boarded up windows and outer walls. Moss and weeds covered the ground, there was still some amount of trash visible near the entrance, the iron fence was rusty and clearly somewhat loose with some plants growing on it.

The flag pole looked like it would collapse soon, and the whole building didn't look all that different as parts of the top floor actually looked somewhat sunk in, but that could've just been an illusion due to the lack of paint and visible cracks.

"Well, let's look around." The young man said, stepping forward.

I nodded, but a feeling of uneasiness made me make sure my new S&W had the safety off.

Lelouch looked around the fence, finding the main entrance still locked, but a little ways near the corner of the school there was a smaller gate that was still open.

He analyzed it.

"Think it's rigged to explode if we open it or something?" I asked as I checked it out myself.

He shrugged.

I stared at the rusty gate. The lock was broken, and it looked as if simply pushing it open might still be a hassle given how bad the thing's condition was.

"It could be motion activated… I wouldn't risk pushing it open." He said after a bit.

"So, you want to hop the fence or…?"

He stood up and looked at the obstacle.

"Maybe destroying the main entrance would be a better option. Think you could shoot the lock?"

"I didn't bring a shotgun with me."

"I see… maybe I could try..." he began to gently push the rusted door.

No movement, but also no alarm or explosion.

"I suppose climbing over it would be much more effective, but then we risk getting trapped in there… assuming this is where the enemy is."

I frowned.

"Okay, step back." I said, figuring I would slam the damn thing open. Well, maybe not open, but kicking it and backing up might be enough to get some reaction without causing the trap to go off… assuming its some high tech trap and not a simple rig.

"I doubt that's a very wise-"

It opened up slightly when I kicked it.

It got stuck on the ground halfway, but nothing really happened.

I looked behind me and the young royal had actually stepped back about ten feet.

I waited a second, and to my surprise nothing happened.

"Huh… not sure if I should be disappointed that my torso is still attached after that…"

"Fun… I thought Central Intelligence was more logical than this."

"We try."

"I can tell."

We watched our steps as we entered the seemingly empty school.

It genuinely appeared empty, the only sound was the light breeze in the morning air. I kept looking around for any sign of people being here, which there were several, but nothing appeared to be related to the investigation.

Some empty bottles of what could have once been an alcoholic beverage, but there was no way to tell what brand it was.

A single, recently used syringe was lying on some grass, which might be related if it this place wasn't known for its homeless drug addicts.

Actually, how come we hadn't seen any?

The streets had been eerily empty earlier, but I figured if there were some homeless folk, we would see them here.

While I considered this, Lelouch studied a rusty swing set that would probably collapse on itself if anyone tried to sit on it.

I heard him make a sound, as if he thought he had found something only to be proven wrong.

I took a step towards the main entrance to the school when the shut doors burst open suddenly and an old man in a white lab coat stepped out.

The two of us stared at him for a second, mostly unsure what to do.

He looked surprised, and similarly unsure.

"Well, hello. Fine morning." Lelouch said suddenly, I could actually feel the confidence oozing from his being.

"Oh, the exiled prince… and a security guard to boot… I thought someone from the neighborhood had worked up the nerve to sneak in here again."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I can make for good conversations later." he said in a friendly tone.

"Well, I wouldn't mind conversing with a fellow intellectual. Gensei Kihara, pleased to meet you." he said, approaching us.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"This… can't be all the food you have!" the young green haired girl wailed as I entered the warehouse.

Sleep hadn't visited me last night, and that was annoying, but I still had a job to do.

"Trust me, trust me, it'll fill you up just as much the food back home." Iowa assured the young girl.

I braced myself for the Admiral who approached me, seemingly annoyed by something.

"Lieutenant, these girls require copious amount of food in order to function. You can't just give them some basic breakfast and leave it at that." he said.

"Iowa has been doing just fine with our food, and if I'm not mistaken, your girls skipped both lunch and dinner yesterday, and they seem fine."

"Well, that has to do with the last resupply happening early, but still."

I shook my head.

"Listen, the real world has different rules; you can't just eat your own weight in food and stay in shape like they are. If they're still hungry after this we can get more, but right now we have bigger fish to fry, no pun intended."

The man reluctantly nodded before turning to the girls.

I on the other hand had to start coordinating a new plan of attack. Our campaign in the past twelve hours had been entirely aerial. This was less risky since any F-16 could outrun the tiny floating orbs that the Wo class carriers launched, but at the same time we hadn't been able to equip any Sonar systems on our jets, and we didn't have any other craft available at the moment that could work with that today.

I shook my head…

 _Then that leaves…_

I glanced at the three girls sitting on the table when the white haired one let out a loud gasp.

"This… good heavens this is… Zuikaku, try this cereal!" she exclaimed.

The green haired girl raised an eyebrow before trying the Sugar frosted flakes.

"W-what the-? How does this taste better than the stuff back home?! It's just cereal!"

"Hee-hee, surprised? Stuff here tastes much better than stuff back home!" Iowa chuckled.

Huh, that's interesting. While Lelouch and most of the other displaced cast haven't really commented on the taste of food or drinks, the Kancolle characters do… makes sense if you think about it. Index and Code Geass are way more defined than Kancolle when it comes to their worlds. Not to say their food has no taste, but here the tastes seem to be much more defined.

 _Curious…_

"…this just cements that our world doesn't really exist, huh?" the green haired one sighed.

"You hear the scientist yesterday, it could be way more complicated than that." the Admiral said.

"Yeah! Just because our world is fictional here doesn't mean it doesn't exist somewhere. Now, Lieutenant! What are our orders?" the blonde asked happily.

"Uh… I need to discuss this with the higher ups…" I mumbled, glancing at the feed from one of the jets flying over the lake.

"Whatever you need, we'll do it." the white haired girl said.

"She's right, lieutenant. Right now we have to work together. What do you suggest?"

"Well, it's kind of risky…"

"If the admiral signs off on it I don't really care about the risk…" the green haired girl muttered.

"Well…"

…

"Nine hundred bottles of beer on the wall, nine hundred bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, eight-hundred-ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Eight-"

"Oh my God, somebody kill me…" one of the guys that had been working here since late last night groaned as he had to continue listening to Iowa's bored singing. Being out in the lake with only a pair of jets high in the sky to keep you company, anyone would go a little bored after a while. The plan involved sending the 3 fleet girls out into the lake with a squad of jets armed with bombs following each of them from the air.

Said girls would keep their personal sonar and radar up the whole time in an attempt to lure the abyssal fleet out of hiding.

Which is why each of the girls was about a hundred miles away from the other at this point.

"Relax; it's just a girl passing the time." The admiral sighed, annoyed with the man's statement.

"Yeah…"

"Excuse me, Admiral, but how much further can those jets keep up? They have to refuel eventually, don't they?"

"F-16s and F-18s can fly for a while before needing to refuel, and we have a pair of back up jets on standby for each of you while the others refuel." I said into the microphone.

 _Thought I mentioned this at the briefing…_

"Yes, but… um… maybe I should rephrase my question. How much longer will they be up in the air before having to refuel?"

Oh yeah, the big threat to the whole op. once the air support was gone, there would be a bit of a gap for the abyssal fleet to strike any of the girls.

Yeah, I had sent the Marines in the boats we had available, but even they would take a few minutes to reach any of the girls they were assigned to.

Best bet was to have the jets pull back early, see if the abyssals reacted, and then call them right back and bomb them to hell.

"I'm still skeptical of your bombs, lieutenant. Midway princess is pretty powerful."

"Won't know till we try, Zuikaku." the Admiral said.

 _He still hadn't given us a name…_

"So, Admiral…"

He glanced at me without saying anything. A questioning look remained on his face.

"You got a name?"

He smiled.

"I prefer people call me by my rank."

I frowned.

"But I do have a name… I try not to use it too much, though… anyway, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah, what are the chances the fish take the bait?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know… usually they would go right for such valuable fleet girls, but considering they actually retreated when your men opened fire on them…"

I nodded, worry beginning to grow both in my mind and in the actions of the people working with us.

It was subtle, I guess, but something in the way they moved, tapped on their keyboards, and gave out coordinates felt a bit more stressed suddenly.

As if we all knew this was the calm before the storm...

 **Elton**

I winced at the introduction.

"Uh… you're… the mad scientist Misa-"

"I would very much appreciate you not calling me a mad scientist." He warned in a charming voice.

"Forgive my friend; his agency is rather worried about your… potential." The exiled prince replied.

The man smiled.

"Understandable, understandable. But worry not, I am purely working for science here. For example…"

He whistled a few notes from what genuinely sounded like a familiar tune from an old movie.

A strange little machine walked out of the school.

It was an odd combination of metals and wooden parts mostly used in arts and crafts, but it moved fairly well, not unlike some of the Army's experimental ACER program.

"It took some wiring, and improvising, but I created an efficient little assistant with the loose ends I found around here."

"Fascinating, what powers it?"

"Solar, but I initially had to use a car battery. What does this tell you?"

"You're a valuable asset, that's for sure." Lelouch replied.

The doctor smiled again.

In my mind, this would the moment to strike, we could grab him, dump him in the back of the car and be out of there in a second, but I didn't like the eerie silence around us.

I noticed how he kept his eyes closed the whole time, which was odd to say the least. But if he knew what Lelouch could do…

"You have the Railgun and Mental Out with you, correct? Kids like that are much more problematic than what it's worth."

"Perhaps, but if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

The old man's eyes opened ever so slightly.

"The person you are after has made this his own personal base. Right now I'm the only one here, and I won't lie, I expected company. But I want to ask you two, what do you want?"

"What I want is irrelevant I'm afraid. I already got it years ago." The young man said, making me turn to look at him and wonder if he was lying or not.

"That is one way to look at it. I assume you know what I personally want?"

"You're Kihara Gensei, a man who works himself to the limit in order to create what your world calls a level 6. A god created using science. Am I mistaken?"

The doctor's smile widened.

"Very good, very good. As you can see, I am capable of creating impressive little inventions for this world, I did this with limited resources, but how would your country like the blueprints for high mobility tanks? Vehicles that can use their legs like spiders to literally traverse any environment; melt through anything the Russian military can throw at you. Or better yet…"

His grin went from grandfatherly to toothy and crooked in an instant.

"A platoon, or a battalion, or even an entire division of trained espers?" he whispered.

"Espers? I don't think our mysterious knight would want to help-"

"I can create them here. I just need the funds. Think about it. Special Forces that can fly or crawl into enemy territory and manipulate the air in order to cause a combustive force that would assassinate any opposition. Navy ships equipped with the ability to manipulate the flow of water so that torpedoes and submarines can't land any hits. An army of Railgun-"

"I highly doubt my country is interested in any of that." I half lied.

"Do you feel comfortable fighting against one?" the doctor asked suddenly, his eyes opening wide.

I felt my blood go cold.

"You're trying to create an army of espers here, is that it?" Lelouch asked.

The doctor smiled.

"Well sorry to disappoint, but unlike your world, humans here don't really have the potential to grow powers within the laws of physics without…" I stopped talking and stared at the little robot.

 _No…_

"Without some form of augmentation? You are correct my dear boy. I had been made aware of a scientist who believed we could level up the espers in Academy City if we just removed their physical limitations, but I never thought that was the right way to go given how insane he was, but here…"

The small robot had been standing still, not doing anything.

The doctor whistled a few notes, and suddenly electricity shot out of small nails that had been taped to the wood on its back.

"This is just a prototype of course… I want bigger models… better containments for the brain of course-"

Lelouch was silent, but I was furious. Yeah, yeah, CIA, no morals, but damn it all, I don't know a single one of us that _enjoys_ what he's describing.

"Uh huh… and what makes you think we'll just let you continue?" I growled.

"Why are you so worked up? I'm only asking for what your country already does. Remind me how many Japanese war criminals were spared because of their scientific insight?"

"This-"

"Of course we will consider it. We just wanted to come here to talk after all." Lelouch rudely interrupted.

"And talk you have." An electric voice declared from the air.

We whirled around and looked up.

Floating just above the school, the dark knight that was responsible for all of this hovered ominously while carrying the Wo class abyssal girl he had brought forward some time ago.

Slowly he floated down, carefully placing the girl on the floor before smiling slightly.

"Huh… I leave for ten minutes and you're already plotting to abandon me doctor?"

The doctor actually chuckled.

"I'm afraid that even if I wanted to, these two would probably just shoot me once we left the area."

"Yes, I can see that. Betrayal isn't tolerated, Lelouch. You cannot get Kihara on your side now or ever. Now get out, I don't have the energy to kill you two." He said, walking into the school while creepily holding hands with the Wo class.

"Well, doctor, it was a fun and informative conversation."

The doctor nodded and walked away.

The only reason I didn't put a bullet in his back was because of the area we were in.

Too open.

There could be a sniper anywhere from a block away that had a kill shot on us.

"Before I leave, if you can bring me the two level 5s, I would greatly appreciate it."

We didn't say anything as we exited.

"We need to bomb that place now…" I groaned.

"No, I say it's better to leave them here." he replied.

"What? No, we can't just let him keep kidnapping people from-"

"I don't mean to sound harsh, but you should know as well as I do that this place is perfect. Very low police presence, criminal gangs, and people don't report the things that happen."

"Wait… what are you suggesting?"

"Stop here. I want to talk to the gentlemen in that corner."

I blinked, and then frowned when I saw them.

A bunch of typical scumbags that aren't in prison because they either stay out of sight, or in this case, probably just not cross the line enough to get police attention.

I stopped the car and followed the royal out of the car.

The group of men… well, boys was a more apt description, stopped talking and stared at us.

"Good morning." Lelouch said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

He wasn't even going to use his powers here, he was just going to get what he wanted… which I was starting to get an idea of what it was.

One of the older kids stood up, tall, and began to approach him.

"I just came from the abandoned school…"

That got their attention.

"You… you with them?" the tall one asked, trying to sound intimidating but coming off as nervous.

"No, my colleague and I… well, let's just say we don't like what they're doing. I take it you don't like it either."

The kids mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"what would you kids say if I offered you a chance to strike back?"

Wait… oh…

 **6-18-1-14-11 3-1-19-20-12-5**

So where was I while princess purple eyes and a CIA spook decided to look into our base of operations?

Walking down an avenue in the city, wondering if I should have brought something for the two girls…

Listen, Erza had been adamant I visit her and Wendy, and as I walked around the city, avoiding the police, and looking anyone in the eye, I…

I don't know…

I suddenly got it in my head that… I don't know, maybe I could get the girls something, like…

I had passed a few bakeries on the way there, and before I went into the building I decided to turn around and go to the nearest one.

Once I had purchased a strawberry short-cake and a chocolate cupcake I made my way back to the place.

I considered using the spare key I had acquired in order to open the door, but I politely knocked instead…

The red haired woman opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Ah, Castle. Come in, come in."

I was about to open my mouth when I saw the old guy sitting next to Wendy on the table.

We made eye contact.

I'll give the FBI their credit, not once on the way over did I notice a marked van or any signs that they were watching. I had even thought that they were actually just rigging the place with microphones to spy on us, but I was wrong…

"Oh, Mister Castle… I don't suppose we've met yet. I'm FBI agent Bogart, I-"

"Yeah, I know your kind…" I said, trying to hide the rancor I was feeling deep down.

 _I know the game you bastards like to play…_

"Bogart has been very helpful in getting us supplies like clothes, and I think we may have a solution that won't get anybody hurt." Erza said, motioning for me to go to the small table where several papers were stacked near Bogart.

"Well, what do you propose… exactly?"

"Erza got really inspired by mister King, and we decided that an awareness campaign might do the job!" Wendy exclaimed.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes.

I had told her to read up on Martin Luther King to show her how cruel the world is, not inspire her!

"I see, and you're just fine with this, mister FBI man?" I asked.

"We have no problems with them making signs and going out to ask for people to write happier stories. As long as they don't hurt anyone, it's their right."

"Think about it, Castle! Maybe we can't go back, but we can make it so that our authors fix our worlds for us! We can get what we want and no one has to get hurt. It's a win-win." Erza said, kind of excited.

I nodded, staring at the food that… what the hell?

I turned to Erza, who winked as the plate floated down slowly enough onto the table.

"Well, miss Scarlet mark me down as impressed. You still have our boys at the lab scrambling to understand how you work things with your mind."

"Skill for the most part. Now, let's eat!"

I bit my tongue and forced myself to look as pleasant as possible.

Agent Bogart kept eyeing me…

 _Stay quiet, Castle, don't cause any-_

"You trying to size me up?" I mumbled in a half hostile half friendly manner.

"I apologize, I was just… wondering… is your first name Frank?"

"Maybe…" I said.

"Sorry…" he added quietly, going back to the simple food Erza had cooked.

"Frank… is it your real first name?" Wendy asked innocently.

 _This is why I try to stay quiet…_

"Yes, actually… Frank Castle…" I stayed quiet about what story I was from… last thing I need is these two kids finding out what I tend to do…

Bogart however, knew immediately.

He nodded.

"I guess I should apologize..." Bogart mumbled, seemingly trying to sound honest.

"Don't… just stick to doing your job…"

We were quiet after that for a bit.

I was about to finish eating when Erza suddenly spoke up.

"So what do you think? Want to join us later this month?"

"Erza… I can't say it will work, but-"

"We must have faith that it will. Right?" she insisted.

Bogart shrugged.

"Thanks for the meal, Miss Scarlet, Wendy, you take care of yourselves now." he said, standing up to leave.

I stayed sitting down, and the second the door closed I whirled around and glared at the red head.

"It's a set up! I know guys like this; they want you to play into their hands. Once you do, they-"

"Castle, enough." Erza said, a deep controlling tone that actually surprised me.

"We have to at least try that… we have to find a solution that helps everyone, not just us and not just them. I can already tell you're worried, so if you want to, come join us. You can be our security."

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Wendy said, excited.

I sunk down on my chair slightly.

Yeah, fun… just like my family… just like the trips we took… just like the creation of worlds just to have their populations suffer for entertainment… fun…

 _Can't get attached…_

I hated this world, but if it made these two happy, then just once I would play their game… maybe it would work out their way, I have been wrong before, but a part me knew that wouldn't be the case.

…

I exited their apartment and found Bogart looking at his phone.

"Loved your show on Netflix, but you look nothing like Jon Bernthal… or Thomas Jane…" he said.

"You got something to say then say it now."

"The bodies discovered in that house earlier this week… was that you? Have you killed people here?"

"You know what I do, I only kill scum, both in the world you people created for me and I will apply it to this one too."

"Yeah, I get it…"

He stayed quiet.

"What, you gonna arrest me? Or are you going to just slap me on the wrist and tell me to walk away, afraid I can kill you?"

"No. I think we both know the game right now."

"Excuse me?"

"We both want Erza and Wendy to be safe, don't act like you don't care about the two of them. They want to do things their way, without much interference from our respective parties. Why? Because to them we're both neither heroes nor villains, to them we're both misguided. You can figure that much, right?"

I narrowed my eyes, angry that he was making sense, and angry that I had a pretty good idea as to where he was going.

"So, if your leader does something brash soon, they might opt to fight against him. We do something brash, and the same applies to us, so right now they're keeping the peace in their own special way. The second one of us does something brash, it's over for a peaceful way forward so they want to keep that from happening."

"So you want to talk it out? You want to negotiate?" I half mocked.

"I just don't want any needless deaths. We won't go after you, but believe me, if we find out you killed someone else…"

I bit my tongue, wanting to give this prick a piece of my mind, but I held it.

"Yeah… you keep your distance from the girls."

"I will… and Castle?"

"What?"

"We both know you shot Wendy in that confrontation. My plan was to tell them that no bodies were found where you supposedly killed a CIA agent, but that wouldn't be healthy for our peace now would it? So for their sake, no more deaths."

I blinked.

I didn't say anything, but I nodded.

Okay, okay, I get it.

Big man thinks he's in control…

Okay.

Let me send a message.

…

He was surprisingly easy to find at the state university.

Richard was in the process of drinking some water; a girl with pink highlights on her hair was talking with him all excited. I kept myself out of sight, resting on a wall so it looked like I was reading or watching something on a phone I didn't have.

No one looked my way once.

Good… I wasn't planning on killing today, just reminding them what we could do.

"So, now that I'm up to date, what I think will happen next is that-"

"Excuse me, Richard; I have an important message for you." I interrupted the pair.

"Uh, sure… what is it?"

"Follow me, please."

"Uh, okay… I'll be right back, Joan."

I began walking to the back of the library when he stopped a few feet behind me.

"Okay, what the hell do you want?" he asked, rather rudely I might add.

He was eyeing the ground, hands in his pockets, and looking unpleasant, as if he knew I was someone that he was against.

 _Oh that won't do…_

I couldn't exactly threaten him out in public, so the best next thing was in order.

I grabbed him by the neck and half dragged him behind the library, where no one was in sight.

He struggled a bit, but didn't yell or call for help. In fact, he seemed to be cooperating until we were out of sight.

That's when I locked my arm around his neck and squeezed just enough to get his attention.

 _No killing…_

"Richard, I want you to tell the agencies in charge that threatening anyone will not be tolerated by me. They don't have any control here, understood?"

He gasped, trying to breath, but he needed to understand that I was not playing games here.

"I think you of all people should know how easy it is to break someone's neck when they're like this… none of you will be safe if you threaten- AH!"

He suddenly jabbed his right thumb into my eye socket, and with a strong pull he freed himself before whirling around and starting to attack me with his both arms.

Well, at least trying to.

Uncoordinated.

Clearly untrained.

Mostly acting reacting, not strategizing.

Clearly acting due to anger.

Probably stuff he had been trying to suppress coming out during all this stress.

I prevented myself from scoffing when he tried to threaten me. Yeah, he stunned me with that jab, but then he got some control and tried shoving me into the wall, as if he thought he could overpower me.

I was about a foot taller than him, and at least a hundred pounds heavier, not much her could do here.

"I was wondering where I saw you before… You're the old bastard that almost killed us back then right? At the cemetery?" he said, struggling to keep me pinned against the wall. He was realizing that this wouldn't work and still tried to threaten me.

"Don't come near me again, or I-"

That's when I introduced him to the nine millimeter.

"What did I say about threatening?"

I didn't shoot him, but I jabbed it into his stomach as hard as I could.

He coughed, stood back and froze, staring at the gun, unsure how to proceed.

"If anyone is going to threaten anyone, it's _me_ … you think you ever have an upper hand, know that you don't, I may not be here to kill you right now but that might change later. Just know that I can get to you and anyone _near_ you whenever I want. Bogart thinks he has us on equal footing, he doesn't."

That shut him up.

"No threats, no violence… at least for now. Tell them that."

He didn't nod, but his face said it all.

 _Just another defiant idiot…_

I calmly walked past him, holstering my gun. I was about to turn the corner when he yelled.

"Hey, fatass!" he yelled.

I kept walking.

A rock hit the back of my head.

I turned to see that his face was red and sweaty.

He pointed at me with his index finger.

"Tell that prick… tell him that if his fight is with me to just come out and say it. I am sick and tired of all this dodging questions…"

"You think you have any leverage here?"

He blinked, and the color on his face slowly returned to a lighter hue.

 _That's what I thought…_

"Fine. Come back tomorrow, I'll give you an answer." He said.

"No, I'll get the answer from Bogart when I see him. You just sit tight and do what they tell you to do."

I turned and ignored whatever reaction he might've had to my statement.

…

The knight was feeding chunks of raw deer meat to the pale girl as I told him what I did.

He nodded.

"Well, that's rather well for now. They want a truce as they deal with the abyssal fleet. Doctor Kihara can focus on working on our little group of assistants, and i… well, I have a few ideas who else I can bring out once I'm strong enough again." he said, smiling slightly at the girl.

"Well pick wisely. Don't need anyone turning on us."

"It is a risk, but this young man is… well, he never did get what he wanted…" he said, glancing out the window.

I changed the subject.

"Richard was livid when I threatened him. I had expected him to get mad, but…"

"Don't worry about him, right now we need to focus on gathering our strengths." He said quietly.

I dropped the subject.

"The exiled prince came by today, they know we're here…"

 _Damn it all._

"Should we-?"

"We stay here. It will appear as though we are cooperating, and I doubt they care about the people here."

"I suggest we set up some snipers in the nearby buildings."

He smiled warmly.

"She already took care of that."

The pale girl smiled slightly. A small floating orb with a mouth flew in through an open window, entered a compartment on the thing in her head, and another flew out.

That could work. She could set up a dozen of those things on the nearby buildings and no one would be able to detect them.

There really was nothing the enemy could do other than send several tank battalions down an inhabited street.

 **Troy**

He said to keep a diary, so I did.

I don't have to tell you how bad things were in parts of Chicago, I bet one viewing of the local news would tell you that things weren't exactly pretty.

But in the past years, things were getting kind of better… kind of.

People would cooperate more with guys like me, they wouldn't call the cops suddenly, and in turn guys like me didn't have to… you know, deal with people like that.

The whole violent crime decreasing was true, even if it still happened plenty in our area.

And then… I don't know when, but my kid brother, not blood related, but… you know, family… he just, disappeared from our house one night and didn't show up again.

Then some other kids went missing.

Then I heard the big guy on the streets, let's call him… Capone, yeah, he got a message that we could either die or go the way of the dodo… the bird… you know, that's extinct.

We didn't know who was doing this, and none of us dared to call the cops.

We heard that some of our rival… colleagues, had died- been killed mysteriously.

It isn't an exaggeration that we were living in fear down there, since all we knew was that whoever these people were they were operating off an abandoned school.

And then he showed up.

It was about to be noon and this pretty boy with some older guy just waltzed right into our warehouse where we produced our…

Anyway…

"And you are?" Capone asked him.

"Tobias Whitaker, at your service, mister…" he stopped, asking for my boss's name.

"Al Capone, you think I'm a retard?"

The guy politely smiled.

"Why did you let him in?" he demanded of our watch guys.

"He said he knows about our situation. Says he wants to help."

Capone narrowed his eyes.

"Buddy, I can tell the name is fake, alright?"

"Perhaps, but I believe it is much more believable than my real name." he said politely.

The guy he was with rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh… well, look, we can't exactly trust you, so-" he went to reach for his gun, a flashy Colt revolver that probably belonged to his dad, but then the guy spoke up.

"Do you believe in the saying that the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Capone was a guy who practically lived by that.

Now, I don't know anything concrete, but I heard rumors he would pawn off unwanted people to rival gangs…

Scary stuff, but he is a nice guy when you get to know him.

He groaned and glanced at the young man.

"What do you want?"

The pretty boy smiled.

"If we could get you the right weapons, do you think we could get rid of our little problem?"

I had never seen the guy grin so widely.

"Alright, pretty boy, I'm listening."

"I would prefer it if you called me by false name instead."

"Yeah, well I would prefer some concrete evidence, but let's talk about it."

 **Charlie**

My parents continued switching between looking at me with disbelief and looking at the secret service agent with disbelief.

"…so let me get this straight… fictional characters are appearing out of nowhere due to some being that might have been conceived in part by our son… and now he seems to be out for revenge on the state of Illinois because the girl that came up with him in the first place is dead?"

 _Sort of…_

"In short." The agent replied calmly.

Mom glanced at the footage from different fights, particularly the dragons…

The fights with Misaka and even Erza Scarlet (who apparently was just wondering around Chicago) could be staged, but those dragons were all too real looking to just be CGI or practical effects…

"So… what do we do now? If super powered humans are just appearing-"

"We're doing what we can to keep the ones cooperating safe, so far we've had zero fatalities."

"Well, we can't just get involved…" mom started, but dad cut her off suddenly.

"We already are, Charlie got dragged into it, and now we have to try to help."

"Dad?"

"I got an apartment here that I use to work on building designs. We can stay there, it's a very public area, and you mentioned that whoever is in charge is trying to keep things discrete for the moment."

The agent nodded.

"Then I'll stay there, Charlie and Merry can either stay here or at the base you have, or switch on occasion so that we keep this guy guessing."

I blinked.

I knew dad was kind of smart, he worked with a big company, but I never thought he would come up with a plan so fast… unless he actually thinks about this sort of thing a lot…

"I guess I can drop some classes, or see if I can turn in the work online… it should be manageable." I said, worried about what I was getting into, but… honestly kind of excited that I might get to see Zuikaku again… I hadn't really been able to talk to her too much before and…

 _Kathy…_

I owed it to her to try and take care of the mess I did, even if it wasn't all my fault, I did screw up before… even if she didn't kill herself, I didn't help her when I could.

"Mom?"

She sighed, but nodded.

"Well… we appreciate your cooperation… we'll be calling you back in a bit, uh one of our guys will stay here."

Dad shook the man's hand, and I looked out the window… the docks looked beautiful under the setting sun.

It almost made me forget the enemy lurking below the waves down there.

And that I was now a part of this insanity.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"You did good, girls… it's okay… you did good." I said as the unhappy trio walked back to the warehouse, irritated.

Iowa especially seemed bothered.

"I'll um… see you later lieutenant, admiral… I'm tired." She mumbled as she walked past us.

"This was a lost battle… after tonight I wouldn't be surprised if you get reports of boats sinking." The admiral said, following the girls downstairs.

I cursed myself and my inability to get us a single victory.

Nothing was working for us here, NOTHING!

Radar, sonar, baiting, dropping a bomb or two at random… are we gonna have to start using napalm?

Cause I could pull some strings at this point.

This was made worse suddenly by an angry looking Richard who stormed into the warehouse suddenly.

His eyes were wild, his hands had formed into fists and his first action was to sit down on a table and cover his eyes.

His dad approached him and I heard him grunt.

"Dad… just… give me a minute… please." He said in a low, _low_ voice.

I looked around, spotting Misaki who seemed worried.

She looked at me and-

"I pissed off the Punisher today… he says threats will not be tolerated if they're made towards him and reminded me that I need a God damned gun. The bastard just walked right into campus and… damn it all." he covered his now tired eyes again, sulking.

The Punisher? _The_ Punisher?

Oh, today just keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't it?!

I was glad Misaka and most of the others were downstairs, no need to worry them further.

"Alright, Rich, I say we get you out of that campus until further notice. We're on the defensive already, and we don't need those bastards getting any more leverage on us."

"Maybe… maybe we should try to offer a truce?" Misaki suggested nervously.

" **Like HELL!"** at least eight people yelled in response. This guy was _not_ winning. If he wanted all-out war, it _would_ be waged in the lake, in the city, hell if we had to go nuclear we were _going_ nuclear! We are **NOT** going to let some guy that doesn't exist do whatever he wants in _the Land of Lincoln_ God damn it!

It was then that the door swung open and a certain exiled prince walked in, smiling and overall pleasant.

He sat down, looked around, noticed that everyone was staring at him and smiled warmly.

"He as well as Doctor Gensei Kihara and the Wo class abyssal are staying in Katherine's old school, keeping the community nearby quiet and complacent. He seems to be low on energy after what he did yesterday, and doesn't seem to mind Bogart chatting with Erza and Wendy. But I have good news."

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him.

"We are recruiting and supplying gangs in the area to take him down."

 **Richard**

Yeah, angry, rage, all that crap… whatever… I shoved it down again and whirled around after Lelouch stated what he did.

"Recruiting… and supplying gangs?" my dad asked.

"Sooner or later they were planning on attacking his… base of operations, I guess… CIA figures this could give us some valuable data. You guys do this all the time, it works for the most part, right?"

I didn't know how to feel about that. Yeah, it would give us some valuable information if they tried to directly attack the guy, like how many people he lives with, what is it that he's doing… this could work if he didn't catch wind of it…

Misaki frowned.

"That's… dangerous."

"I know. It is precisely why I selected these people. They're all criminals, and they would eventually attack the school on their own; us interfering or not. This is just giving them better weapons in order to see if they stand a better chance and to gain better information. Who knows, they might even do some real damage."

"Can't we just spy on them via satellite?" Misaki asked.

Lelouch shrugged.

"I think we have something a little more cost effective than satellite." Lieutenant Anderson said.

Everyone turned to him.

"The fairies. They're small; we can equip them with tiny cameras, and have them land on rooftops with the girl's planes. We may have to work the details, but this… this could actually give us an advantage…"

I smiled slightly at that, and it was good to have the atmosphere switch slightly…

I felt something deep down…

The rage…

Yeah, I wanted to take the fight back to this guy, not retreat, not give him an inch of victory more…

 _Don't do anything stupid…_

Misaki's voice rang in my head. She was frowning at me.

I nodded, remembering that it was always better to stay quiet when angry than to speak up or act out.

She still walked over and sat down next to me.

 _I don't need to tell you that antagonizing a killer is a stupid move._

She gave me an irritated glare, cause… yeah, I should know better.

I gave a defeated nod.

She frowned.

 _And I don't need to tell you that if he wants to kill you it falls to everyone here to put their lives on the line in order to keep them from getting what they want._

"I know…" I added quietly.

She began to say something in my mind, but I cut her off.

"I'm glad you're worried about me, but you're kind of too young for my taste." I **very** stupidly said, openly trying to get her off my back.

"That sounded better in your head, didn't it?" she asked, looking very unimpressed and even a little disappointed someone my age would stoop to such a lame tactic.

"Yeah…" I admitted, more than a little frustrated with myself.

"Look, everyone here, including you, has been nothing but nice to me despite knowing what I can do, so as a friend that can literally read your mind, quit ignoring the problem… it isn't healthy." She mumbled.

I nodded.

Her time here had made me forget that she knew people who let their anger flare up, and that led to nothing but trouble down the line.

But knowing that did nothing.

I still felt it deep down…

Building up.

Bubbling to a boil.

Contained, sure, but I was worried it would snap eventually during a sensitive situation. I could probably go shoot some stuff later, maybe go jogging, but I don't know how long it would make me forget it. people don't forget bad things very easily, and I am not an exception. Kids that jerked me around when I was six still hold a special place in the dark corners of my mind. Stuff that I rarely think about suddenly rears its ugly head and I have to remind myself that it happened years ago and that there's no point in dwelling on it, but it does little to push it away.

The rage I felt then still lingers on.

I glanced back at the blonde.

"The last time I actually acted out in anger, like… actually did something bad, was six years ago. I've had control over my emotions ever since then. I think I can handle this."

Her eyes narrowed, but she shrugged and switched to her phone to read something on it.

No matter what, this isn't about me, and it cannot be made about me. This is about getting these poor kids back home, stopping some psycho, and doing it quietly.

Not about issues that were resolved six years ago.

The edge lord seems to want us to focus on the lake, but Lelouch already has eyes on his land based operations, and there's already a plan being put in place. I had to focus on making sure I didn't screw up something by opening my damn mouth or hitting something when I shouldn't.

With that in mind I relaxed, flipped open my computer and started looking for some new manga to read…

 _To You, The Immortal…_

 _Sounds interesting…_

I began to read it, to distract myself, and tried to relax, managing some of this.

But as always, it still lingered, waiting for the moment where I didn't control myself.

The rage…

* * *

 **A/N: Well, very late chapter this one. First of all, my deepest apologies. I thought I could get this out sooner, and then I got like a dozen projects to work on… okay, so while I am planning on continuing this, I don't think I'll be able to go back to weekly updates until December at the least… that said, we are entering the halfway point of the story real soon and I really want to get to some of the major battles coming up…**

 **Finally, the numbers guy has been revealed… Frank Castle, also known as The Punisher and the first displaced character from an American series. I had debated this for a fair bit, cause there are some anime characters that would fit this role pretty well, but I ultimately went with him because of his history, attitude, and I think he would be the one who would most likely work with the villain in order to get revenge where other antiheroes would eventually go off on their own. Frank was just… right for this story.**

 **Anyway, tell me if he feels off at any points of the story, or if he feels badly portrayed.**

 **As always reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated, and if you have any issues with the story so far, feel free to let me know. I'll try to get the next chapter out before the next two weeks, but I really can't guarantee it right now, so apologies in advance if I can't get it out by that point. But as always, thank you for keeping up with Erasure!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **It Just Gets Worse, Doesn't It?**

* * *

 **Transmitting…**

 **Coordinates ********

 **Altitude of 3,000 ft.**

 **CAS Unit- 1-1, Unit 1-2**

 **1-1, 1-2, coordinates have been confirmed. How do you copy?**

 **This is 1-1 Roger, we copy.**

 **1-2, solid copy.**

 **Target has been identified as Princess, repeat, target has been identified as Princess. Coordinates are, ****north and **** east of your position.**

 **1-1, adjusting.**

 **1-2, adjusting.**

 **You should be seeing some lights, as ****2 is going to engage from seven thousand meters in order to distract. Be advised, enemy cannot be engages until after ****2 finishes the shelling operation.**

 **Copy.**

 *******, contact, I can see the shells flying…**

 **Copy, 1-2, clear to engage. Friendlies are a thousand meters east, shouldn't be a problem.**

 **Solid copy, we got contact on target, guns are free. Ready for gun run.**

 **Shells impact in three… two… one…**

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"Jesus…"

The high explosives rounds Iowa fired detonated to annoyingly little effect around Midway Princess. Seemingly caught off guard, she whirled around, only for the entire area around her to light up with sparks as the 30 millimeter rounds made impact.

Instantly we heard the growl of the A-10s high above us. It wasn't just their characteristic growl that we heard, though. the plan was for Iowa to fire a powerful salvo of shells in order to get the strange girl's attention, then hit her from the opposite direction with two A-10 Warthogs, the first one would hit her with a burst of 30 mm rounds before the second plane fired several rockets at the small rock the abyssal had appeared to call home.

Again, not overkill.

From what we had seen, this girl demonstrated a capability to deflect a good chunk of the projectiles fired at her in-game. In the anime she seemed capable of producing a shield of sorts, but we hadn't seen anything like that as of yet. I was a little more than a thousand meters away, watching the situation unfold through my binoculars.

After a week of the abyssal fleet seemingly going silent, the midway princess had suddenly been spotted resting on a rock near one of the lake's islands. She was giving off radio signals like crazy, and we weren't sure what it was she was trying to do. It's kind of the reason the only displaced character with the team right now was Iowa, who was on the other side of the piece of land.

 _The last thing we need is the enemy making a move…_

But then again, they've been rather quiet as well. Ever since a certain red haired woman decided to force us to try a peaceful route first, neither our team nor the knight had really acted out in the city.

 _The lake on the other hand…_

The smoke began to clear, but I couldn't see anybody on the ground.

"Think she got pulverized?" one of the Marines on the small boat asked no one in particular.

The sudden spark of red light silenced that thought.

We focused in on it and collectively groaned.

"Lieutenant? What do you see?" Iowa's voice crackled on the radio.

Before I could answer another voice came in.

"This is 1-1, we see the light, should we go for another round?" one of the pilots asked.

"Yeah, go for another round… she's still alive…"

I could tell she was hurt, though…

What appeared to be blood continued to pour form her sides as she glowed with a growing crimson intensity.

 _Wait, that's not just her…_

The waters surrounding the rock began to emit their own glow in the darkness.

 _Of course…_

I couldn't count them of course, but there had to be dozens of the abyssal destroyers popping out of the water, firing in unison at the pair of A10s who barely pulled up in time.

With an annoyed groan, I signed off on our second team.

"Damn it… Flight of Two A10s, cancel gun run, repeat, cancel gun run. Angel 1-1 and 1-2, requesting splash…"

"Roger, Bombs away."

In an instant the rock was turned to dust and the area around it followed as the sound of an F-18 streaking past us was made audible, instantly after that a second bomb fell on the area.

"Well, that did it…" a marine mumbled as the smoke began to clear.

I shrugged. We tried to be as practical as possible, and while one might argue that strapping a pair of cluster bombs to an F-18 and then dropping them on a group of hostiles on Lake Michigan isn't all that practical without context… well, it seemed to at least work.

 **Richard Junior**

It didn't work.

Not the bomb, that thing worked like a dream, but unbeknownst to our boys on the ground, the drone flying several hundred feet above the lake caught, albeit briefly, the bizarre creature sneaking back into the lake, disappearing under the waves in an instant.

"Two-One, Two-Two, do a fly by, see if you pick up something we don't…" one of the officers ordered via headset.

I rubbed my throbbing veins on my forehead in irritation. I got up at three in the morning when the alarm went off and everybody scrambled to pinpoint whatever was in the lake, and I was hopeful the Navy had finally found the entire fleet, but those… things are clearly smarter than we thought. Drone footage only showed the princess, resting on a rock with her legs dipping in the water not unlike a mermaid. Iowa was the only one sent along with the team since her two colleagues were arguably more fragile than her.

We had ways of fixing up their damaged planes and parts, but the big issue was the fairies.

They only had so many with them, and if they lost them…

The two younger girls would have to sit out the fight unless they were absolutely necessary.

But despite all manner of precautions taken, despite the Air Force scrambling jets in record time, and despite us clearly having the drop on her, she still got away.

The only bright side to this fight so far is that we managed to annihilate whatever army she was creating over there. We could see dozens of carcasses; a strange mixture of biological and mechanical parts that worked together in an unnatural manner to maintain a creature that was both disposable and dangerous.

A minute of silence followed as we had to admit she had slipped past us.

"All right, all teams head back, grab whatever carcasses you can and bring them here. Junior, think you can manage with what you have here or do you need stuff flown over?"

I looked at the footage one last time before yawning and answering "We can manage here, don't worry about us."

The officer nodded, glanced at the tired young man sitting near a monitor, glaring at the screen.

Admiral "still prefers to only be called Admiral" had been up and monitoring the situation as soon as it began, and he was about as frustrated as you'd expect.

"You okay?" the officer asked him.

"I don't get it. Abyssals don't retreat, they attack. I haven't seen anything like this before…" he replied, anger lining his words.

"Yeah, well, they've obviously been working with our friend the knight…"

 _Or maybe being brought into the real world gave them a semblance of free will…_

"Still… this silence from them is unnerving. This lake has at least _some_ trade coming and going, they should be all over that."

I frowned; reminding myself that this odd cease fire probably only served the enemy.

We hadn't had a decisive victory since this thing started now that I think of it. oh, we'd won a fight or two, but it meant very little in the grand scheme of things. We stopped some dragons from movie and a game, but all that told us what that the laws of physics weren't being broken and that the enemy could spawn a bunch of those in a city.

We found Lelouch and Misaki and convinced the two to work with us, but despite their help we had made very little ground in the campaign to stop the knight.

We also lost Erza and Wendy, and despite their willing to work with both sides to keep the peace, I think we all doubted that they would get what they wanted no matter what they tried.

Not to mention the fact that we still had no idea how this guy worked, or how he moved around without Misaka or the radar system detecting him.

All we knew was that he was originally conceived by a sad girl who died just as she was starting to get better.

So it makes some sense that this guy wants vengeance, but his actions…

My thoughts were tossed aside as Richard walked up the stairs with some new shoes, seemingly ready to go on another training exercise.

He stopped when he noticed how busy everyone looked.

"Uh… is there anything I can do to help?" he asked awkwardly.

I shook my head.

"Princess got away, but she seems wounded. Iowa and the Lieutenant will be back in a bit, so have some breakfast, take it easy."

He gave me a look that implied that he didn't want to take it easy, but he still sat down to wait.

I looked at his arms.

I had observed one of his training sessions with Iowa, specifically the obstacle course.

He had gotten a bit of a gash at one point after he fell from the wall he had to climb, and the cut was just starting to heal up now.

I was both surprised and worried when he had decided to take up the training course most soldiers go through, but I was more surprised by the fact that he hadn't quit already.

I couldn't blame him, I guess. He hadn't been able to do much of anything since a certain someone threatened him at his own university.

No matter how I feel about guns, I would rather he had one if it meant that he had a chance of protecting himself from someone that could either be a murdering maniac or a calculating assassin depending on the comic version we got.

 _But other than that…_

"You sure you're okay?"

"Well, I'd say I'm pretty good, given the circumstances." He replied, tying up his new boots.

"Well, that's good… if you need anything, just give me a heads up."

He nodded.

"Don't make me ask Misaki to read your mind." I half joked.

 _Even if she did, I doubt she would tell me too much…_

Between the two of us, I think we all knew that there was a pattern with the kids that came up with this knight that still didn't have a name.

Katherine suffered from depression among other things.

Charlie was a bit of an outcast, and felt terrible for using Katherine's design to draw a character that was featured in a school art show.

And Richard…

Well, point is that these kids had some pretty negative emotions at the time we assume the knight was conceived, but the question now is how does that information help us?

Katherine's notebooks don't reveal much about our bizarre knight, and neither Charlie nor Rich have any idea when either of them drew or wrote anything like that. And considering bullets had barely phased him, we had little idea on how to stop him.

Biologically speaking, I had to wonder how he even managed to exist, and destroy and reconstruct himself so that it looks like he's teleporting.

And the ability to bring fiction into reality is…

I shook my head as the possibility that this world was also fictional entered my mind, but even if it was the case it didn't help us stop this guy.

The best we could hope for right now is that things don't escalate further.

As for me, I probably had a half ton of dead, sea creatures to examine…

 **Keisha**

 _Tuesday!_

I excitedly readied myself for the day as the sun began to rise.

Yeah, I barely slept the previous night, but for good reason! Today my friend- um… I'll call her Tina or… lets go with Tina. Well, she came back from a trip to Seoul the previous day, and she decided to invite me to hang out at a certain mall.

Considering my shift starts at four, I figured that it was best to wake up as early as possible so that I don't waste time!

I had to get dressed twice when I realized my clothes clashed, but whatever, I was off to meet up with her at six in the morning!

I was at the mall by eight (screw **you** early morning traffic) but I met Tina and her sister at McDonalds near the mall. Uh… let's call her sister Kendra, shall we?

The breakfast specials were nice, but much to my disappointment I didn't get to talk for a bit…

"Aww… Kay, you should've gone with us to Seoul. They serve the food there in these adorable little cups, and I kid you not, it's like a mini buffet on your table!"

I nodded politely.

"Yeah, and they keep the floors heated so you're never cold." Kendra chimed in.

I nodded politely as I sipped my coffee.

"And the streets, God the streets are so clean over there. I wish people here were a bit more… I don't know, like over there…"

I nodded politely.

"But enough about me. Come on, how's your job as a nurse?"

I smiled, glad that my friend let me talk since getting here. She isn't too much of a chatterbox, but sometimes she just… well, whatever.

"Well, it's certainly something. You'd be surprised how dumb some people can be."

Her sister got a look on her face.

"Uh, how dumb are we talking about here?" Tina asked.

"One guy tried to tattoo himself by injecting ink _directly_ into his arms… with a used needle…"

We were quiet for a second, letting the fact that our state _really_ needs a reality check.

"Well, I guess people all over are pretty stupid. This little dummy tried to approach some guy she swore was Kim Mingyu."

"Kim who-now?"

Tina's sister shrank in her seat before mumbling something about "k-pop".

I smiled as sympathetically as I could. I doubt the girl is over seventeen, and I should know how mean some kids can be when it comes to guys or girls that are into stuff from Asia. I mean, I only watched Kamisama Kiss, but the friend that recommended it to me was a total outcast since she barely talked about anything other than anime with anyone.

Last I heard about her was that she _moved_ to Japan in order to work as an animator.

 _Gotta check her Facebook page…_

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm no expert on Korean stuff, but I hear most people there look alike."

"Oh yeah, open racism will totally make me feel better…" the younger girl said, frowning slightly.

"It isn't racist if it turns out to be true, right Tina?"

"HEY! There's a… _manga_ section in Barnes and Nobles! How about we check it out... _right now?_ And stop talking about… that…" Tina replied, standing up and gulping her coffee, desperately trying to change the subject.

 _Man, people can't be honest anymore, can they?_

The trip to the book store was rather empty given the hour, but I think that just encouraged Kendra to run up and down the Manga section.

Half curious and remembering one of our little patients back at the hospital, I looked around the hall, wondering if they had the Index novel. I found one that looked like Index, but frowned when I realized it wasn't remotely related to Index.

Tina came out of nowhere, and peered over my shoulder.

"You're into the Light Novel industry?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"One of my younger patients seemed to be a fan of one…" I replied, pulling another novel that turned out to be unrelated.

"Seemed to?"

"Brain damage. He can barely talk and walk, but his mind still seems to operate well enough. He was cosplaying as one of the characters from a novel called a Certain Magical Index… although the series itself has little to do with the titular Index. It's pretty good when it isn't kind of weird."

"Oh, so you want to get him some reading material?"

"Well, I already got him the series on DVD, but he can only watch it when I give him my computer, so maybe getting him a book or manga would work better."

"Index… Index… I don't see it here, but the titles sounds really familiar. Maybe Kendra knows more?"

I glanced behind me, noticing Kendra was holding _six_ volumes of manga in one hand while checking her money on the other.

"Uh… let's ask her later."

…

The rest of the morning was uneventful, mostly because we didn't find much of anything worth buying. You would think with summer around the corner there would be some good stuff to buy other than last year's stuff, but apparently the mall didn't have any of it yet. At around noon, however, the same couldn't be said about the food situation. Despite their clear enjoyment of Korean cuisine, Tina and Kendra wanted to enjoy some regular old fast food.

We eventually stopped at a regular old Wendy's outside the mall, and while Tina and I ordered, Kendra went to read the stuff she had bought.

 _I think she's the only one that actually got what she wanted today…_

I interrupted her a little after we got the food. I didn't want to bother her, but if I could find someone that knew anything about the index series and maybe knew some other fans, then…

I don't know, maybe she knew some popular cosplayers, and maybe one went missing…

"Hey, Kendra, um… I was wondering if you knew about A Certain Magical Index?"

The girl looked up, unsure.

"Um… why?"

"Well, I have this kid under my care, and I think he was cosplaying one of the characters…. See, the story is about science and magic having a sort of secret war in a-"

"City within Japan that just so happens to be one of the most advanced technological centers on earth that has a program of creating super powered children, or Espers, using scientific knowledge. Yeah, I've seen it. It really only has _one_ good character that actually has good development, cause all the others are pretty bad, in my opinion."

"The characters aren't that bad, are they?" Tina asked.

"Well, I only saw season one, so I don't know if it gets better, but the few characters I enjoyed never seemed to develop much… except-"

"Accelerator?"

"Yeah, he's my favorite. I want to watch season two, but he only appears near the end, so I think I'll pass. Is your patient a fan too?"

"Actually I think he's a professional cosplayer, and I was wondering if you recognized him."

She blinked and suddenly squirmed in her seat.

"I don't know… haven't the police found anything?"

"He's been here a month at this point, and we haven't gotten words from the police yet. Maybe you could give us an extra hand?"

"Wait, a month?!" Tina asked, surprised.

I nodded.

"I don't know if there's something going on with management or what, but they haven't come back to us despite us regularly calling them up. I think they prioritize kids that remember who they are and don't need to stay a month in the hospital."

 _He did need all that therapy, after all…_

Kendra seemed unsure before she asked "You think they'll let us visit?"

 **Frank Castle**

Early in the morning both Kihara and I left the school with our own objectives in mind. He had to find a certain someone while I made my way to the city on foot.

I had to meet Erza and Wendy before Bogart did… at least, preferably.

I had acted brashly and out of anger after our previous conversation, and in order to make a point I threatened one of the kids that was supposedly responsible for creating our Knight… but even I was unclear on that whole scenario.

But I doubted he would tell them. No, what worried me now was that Bogart might decide to bug our conversations on the special… _rally_ the two girls had planned in order to… _spread awareness…_

 _Spread awareness,_ can you imagine?

She had sort of mentioned what she wanted to do during the last week, but I still wasn't sure what exactly "it" was. I may not know her as well as her friends, but despite where she got her inspiration from I hoped for something involving at least some level of rampaging through Chicago.

However, with Bogart having been in contact with her, and Erza and Wendy's openly declaring that they wanted a peaceful way to fix our situation I found it difficult to see her rampaging through the city.

 _That needs to change._

By the time the sun was up in the sky I had been given a ride by a polite family who were almost creepy in the way they smiled at me the whole time and asked me how I was feeling and all that.

 _The Book of Mormon on the seat next to mine explained a lot…_

Regardless, I made it to my destination without issue. The streets were already pretty packed with people, all of them uncaring about the killer inches away from them. Most of them were talking on their phones, or quickly eating their breakfast.

I shook my head, wondering just what exactly today would bring.

I spotted them on the sidewalk, sitting behind a badly put together booth of sorts, like the type you would see in a comic strip from the 1950s, but not the ones I come from, I mean the kiddy ones were booths like those would sell lemonade for a dime.

A piece of paper was taped to the front, it read "Bring back the values" and Wendy appeared to be the happiest little girl in the world sitting behind it. The red haired woman seemed more bored, as if she was expecting something else to happen.

Erza saw me and immediately lit up.

I noticed that she was wearing her basic armor and blue skirt, along with a sheathed long sword on her hip.

"Castle! You made it!" she said cheerfully.

"Whoa!" a young girl exclaimed, and I noticed the booth shook slightly as Wendy shifted her seat and a young brown haired girl popped up next to her with a stack of papers.

Misaka Mikoto, AKA, Zapper, aka, the first one to arrive in the real world aside from the knight. She appeared to have been crouching behind the booth, picking up whatever those papers were.

For once, I was caught off guard.

"Oh, uh- Y-you're Frank Castle… right?" she asked, giving me an awkward smile.

"Yeah, and you're electric girl, right?"

She nodded, moving away from the booth a bit quickly.

"Mister Bogart brought her over to help us get signatures." Wendy said, smiling cheerfully.

 _Oh, is_ _ **that**_ _their plan?_

"You think people will just sign a petition to… what, limit what they can write?" I asked the red head as I started to read what the papers said. They called for people to focus on writing good things instead of negative things… but other than that it seemed kind of disorganized in what they meant. Sometimes it implied government legislation, but at the same time it didn't…

 _As for the electric girl…_

"W-we already have a dozen signatures!" Wendy replied.

I forced myself to stay quiet. Even if they got the thousands of signatures they needed, there was no way the United States congress would ever allow for any sort of law that limited speech in any way. Yeah, maybe some states could _theoretically_ pass a law that could give you a fine for writing a messed up story, but that wouldn't last long, nor would it fix the problem of having writers create worlds where everyone suffers in order to entertain the masses.

"I know it doesn't seem like much, but we don't need to get all the signatures, we just need to change people's minds." Erza said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged and sat down next to the little girl. I noticed the brown haired one was walking up and down the street, nervously handing fliers to all these people.

"You think she can convince people to-" I began, but Erza cut me off.

"Ye of little faith… keep watching the girl. She works magic."

I frowned, unsure of what she meant, but then I saw.

One guy on the phone attempted to ignore her, and she caught up with him and started talking to him directly. I couldn't tell, but she seemed to be acting like a defenseless child. I figured she was trying to look as sympathetic as possible, but whether it worked or not, I couldn't tell you.

The guy took a paper and read it as he kept walking, so either she left an impact or annoyed him into grabbing a paper. Suddenly, she seemed to get irritated, and an almost invisible string of blue electricity shot out of her hair and hit the back of the man's head. The man turned around, looked to see if someone had hit him with something, and upon not seeing anybody close enough to do that, walked away.

"Well, not her best interaction, but she has been really helpful today. Castle, I really think she wants a peaceful solution just like us." The younger girl said.

I didn't say anything.

"Not to mention, just about everyone here is polite and happy to sign on-"

"Holy- Are… are you Erza Scarlet?" a young man who appeared out of nowhere asked.

The older girl nodded.

"Yes I am! And I would like _you_ to sign this petition!"

The young man's enthusiasm faltered slightly.

"Is… is this a political thing, or-?"

"You get a picture if you do."

"Sold!" he exclaimed.

Erza glanced at me and I immediately knew that I was designated to take the photo on the man's cell phone… he looked incredibly awkward in it, but he signed, and I guess that's all that mattered to the two girls.

"See? Maybe he's a bit strange, but people don't mind helping us." Erza said, seemingly satisfied with her action so far.

 _How long that would last was anyone's guess._

A police car stopped right in front of us then.

The window rolled down and a young man looked at Erza.

"Uh… miss, is that a real sword?"

"Yes it is, officer. Would you like a picture?"

"You got a permit?"

"Uh… I thought that was limited to firearms." She said suddenly worried.

The officer shook his head.

"Oh…"

"Look, you seem like a nice girl, so if this is your residence, we'll let you take it back inside, as long as you don't carry stuff like that in public anymore."

For the briefest instant, I saw a flash of irritation in her eyes, but she nonetheless complied, taking her weapon back upstairs into the apartment.

The officers politely thanked her and drove off a few seconds later; not knowing that all Erza did was head into the apartment complex and transport her sword into whatever realm or pocket universe she keeps them in.

"I figured Bogart would tell you not to carry your sword around like that…"

"I think he did… but I wanted people to see me for myself. Maybe they wouldn't believe I was the real Erza Scarlet, but I figured it would call their attention. No matter, this doesn't change things one bit." She said, not realizing that this wasn't her story and things wouldn't magically turn out in her favor in the real world.

Again, I stayed quiet.

Let them live out their little fantasy; let them think that they will even have an impact in this uncaring society.

Let them think there's a peaceful way out.

It just raises the odds in our favor when reality slaps them in the face like it so often does.

Despite that, a part of me wished her way could work… but I had to remind myself that every single character written had been created in order to face conflict and entertain the readers.

 _That_ could not be allowed to go unpunished.

Electric girl walked over and sat down on the ground next to me, seemingly tired after handing out a hundred or so fliers.

"Thank you, Misaka. Would you like some water?" the red head asked.

The girl nodded and Erza went upstairs to get some.

Wendy was quietly sitting near me, and I figured that I might as well get some intel from the electric girl. I opened my mouth to speak when-

"No, I won't tell you what the team has found out or what we plan to do." She said suddenly.

I didn't react; instead I focused on the street.

"Don't be rude, Misaka, he just wants to help." Wendy added quietly.

Instead of arguing, the girl went quiet. I looked at her, and she gave me a knowing glare.

"You know, I thought you'd be a little scarier than this." She said after a second.

"Sorry to disappoint." I mumbled back.

"You seem to want to keep Wendy and Erza safe, so maybe i misjudged you."

Wendy seemed to smile at the words, but they only irritated me.

 _If they gave a damn about Wendy, Erza or any character that was suffering, then why the hell was she siding with the people trying to stop change?!_

Wendy found herself getting distracted by a young couple who were walking a Dalmatian, and I took the opportunity to ask my questions.

"I don't understand you. You suffered plenty in your story, why aren't you trying to avenge the deaths of your-"

"Shut it."

"That your defense? Ten thousand little girls just like you; slaughtered en masse by some sick bastard with a god complex and all you can do is tell me to shut up?"

"It's nowhere near as simple as that."

"The way I see it, it _is_ that simple. He wrote what happened, he created the scenario and he published it for people to buy. You should hate him as much as you hate-"

"Be quiet… please…"

I breathed in and went back to watching Wendy when she spoke up again.

"Maybe my author wrote the story, but I don't blame him."

 _Naïve little brat…_

"Why?" I managed to ask.

"Because good writers don't write the characters or the story, good writers let the characters write the story themselves."

I was caught off guard by the response.

"Even if he came up with the setting or the plot, a good author lets the character be themselves and through the story has them learn and grow, so even if I was written or created, I'm still me and the ones who came up with the experiment are still them… all the author did was write down what we would do."

I wanted to argue, to demand that she explain herself further, because last I checked we didn't have free will until we got dragged into reality, and she's implying we've had free will all along. I wanted to explain how wrong she was, but Erza arrived with some drinks.

Misaka switched from dead serious to cheerful in a second, which I found unsettling.

 _As if I needed more proof that she was working with the ones committing atrocities…_

She's just as complacent as the population of this dark world.

"Misaka, have you seen a purebred Dalmatian?" Wendy asked, pointing at the enthusiastic dog.

"I-"

"Aw, come on, luv. He doesn't bite." The man said in a heavy British accent.

The chestnut haired girl went to pet it, but hesitated as the dog seemed to get all nervous.

"Oh, that's strange. Terry is usually relaxed, what's wrong?" the woman asked.

 _Her electric field?_

"Ah-ha-ha… sorry, I think he smelled my dog on me. I don't think he's used to it… heh…" the girl hand-waved the situation away while laughing.

For the briefest instant I wondered if she wasn't as complacent as I thought.

But only for the briefest instant…

 **Elton**

"Here you go." I said, unloading a briefcase with a disassembled M24 sniper inside.

"Capone" had been a very cooperative puppet in this secret war… okay, puppet might be a bit insensitive, but I doubt hired gun sounds much better.

He was inspecting the modified M4s I brought, the ones equipped for the 50 caliber Beowulf rounds.

"You government spooks really solve all your problems by selling weapons, don't you?" he asked me after a second.

I shrugged.

"Well, I believe the sniper will be all we need for today's objective." He said, opening the other briefcase.

"Oh, you have a target?"

"Earlier this week, that psychopath that kidnapped some of us tried to break in here. Your surveillance equipment saved our lives, so I thank you for that. Now that we can hit him from afar…" he mumbled something I didn't understand as he gave a toothy smile.

"Do you know where you can find him?" I asked.

"Troy saw him leave the school earlier this morning. Assuming he comes back, there are only a few streets he can take, so I want to set up an ambush. The cops won't be on our asses after this, will they?"

"You have both my word, and the Director's word."

"Then you wouldn't mind staying here and… advise us?"

 _Aw crap…_

"I guess I could stick around, but I want you boys to really prove yourselves if you're going to have me as a special guest."

That got some of the men to laugh… which worried me.

I couldn't stick around, though. if things went south, and odds were very high that they would, I couldn't be anywhere near these guys.

Thankfully, they felt very confident after a single lesson on effective ambushes, so with that out of the way I left them to their devices.

 **Keisha**

"You're sure it's okay to visit?" Tina asked me.

"Of course, Doctor Mark kind of wants him out of his hair by now. If you Kendra can give us even a clue of where he's from, then we'll be forever grateful." I replied as we walked into the hospital elevator.

Once we got to the fifth floor, we stopped by the bathroom, where I changed into the scrubs we use. I quickly led them to the room of the mysterious albino, who was, to my surprise, staring out the window. He had a crutch, of course, but he had been steadily getting used to walking with one. I would even argue that he had used one before since it didn't take him too long to learn to walk with them in spite of his condition.

"Hi, Accel, I brought over some of my friends, and I think one of them might, err…"

He had turned around, and he looked frustrated. As in, he looked like he wanted to break something.

"You okay?" I asked, genuinely unsure.

I hadn't seen him like that since we got to the Sister's Arc in the anime.

"Y-yehh… Who…?" he managed to garble out in what sounded more like a cough.

 _At least that speech therapy seems to be working…_

"Oh, this is Tina, and this is her sister Kendra. They were in Korea most of February and March, but… well, Kendra kind of knows a bit about… your character. Maybe she saw you at an event… um…" I was distracted as he gave me a _very_ disinterested look.

 _God, it's like he's staring right into my soul…_

"Long story short, I think she might lead us in a better direction in order to find out who you might be or if anyone knows you… right?"

The younger girl was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"…You sure he isn't the real Accelerator?"

I shook my head.

A cosplayer who lost his memory after some head trauma is weird, but not impossible. A fictional character brought into the real world is just Ludacris.

"Well, he isn't wearing any cosplay right now and… look at him! Excuse me, but you really don't remember anything?"

He groaned and sat down.

"The doctor and some of us have already interrogated him, plus the detectives we brought over. It took us showing him a picture of Accelerator for him to confirm that he was just dressed up, Kendra."

"Well, you could make a fortune dressing up for events. You seriously look like him…"

I sighed… Kendra didn't recognize him from any conventions, so-

"Uh… hey, Keisha, what was his reaction to the Sister's Arc?"

"Huh?"

"You two are watching Index, right? How did he react?"

"Well… he was uncomfortable, but so was I, if I'm being honest."

"Uh huh… and he has brain damage, and he's an albino… and you nicknamed him Accel… You're the real Accelerator, aren't you?"

…

"Why are you doing this? I'm right!" Kendra whined as we moved her to the car.

"Maybe, sweetheart, maybe, but you can't just provoke a patient like that…" her sister said.

Kendra sighed, before telling me "Sorry, but even if I'm crazy, even you have to admit the similarities are way too coincidental, right?"

I nodded, but it was mostly to get the girl off my back.

"I know you mean well, but we can't really start encouraging him to think that he's a fictional character, you know?"

The girl nodded, before getting back in the car.

I waved my friend goodbye and headed back to Accel's room. I felt bad, putting him through that, and I was going to apologize, but when I got to his room, he had a strangely satisfied grin.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, and continued to look out the window.

"Sorry about that… I thought she would recognize you from… well; anyway, do you want to keep watching your show? I still have some episodes left from season 1."

He sighed, and suddenly he froze up.

He looked behind me, and when I turned around I saw an elderly man accompanied by a nurse standing on the room's entrance.

"Hello?" I asked.

"This is Mister Kalvin Geralt… he says he thinks our young patient might be his missing son." The nurse said.

Accel got up on his crutches, and he looked… pissed off.

"Ah-ha-ha… he really does look like him… let me see you a bit closer. My eyes are so bad, after all."

I noticed how the boy's hands balled into fists, but the old man remained a few feet away.

"You have the same eyes…" he muttered, and it started to creep me out. I gave my colleague a panicked look, because this old guy looked more like a psycho than a grandfather, and Accel looked like he was about to bite the guy's head off.

Before either of us could do anything, Doctor Mark showed up.

"Excuse me, sir, but this patient is scheduled for a checkup right now… could you step out of the room please?"

Mister "Geralt" nodded and walked outside.

"I'm afraid I was mistaken. He isn't mine…"

Doctor Mark got a look in his eye as the old man walked away.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Some guy called Kalvin Geralt…" the nurse answered. Doctor Mark nodded before turning to me.

"Could you call the detectives? I think they might want to look into this."

I nodded before turning to Accel.

"Did… did you recognize him?"

He stared beyond me for a second before genuinely looking conflicted.

Then he shook his head and sat down on the bed.

 _Yeah right…_

Once out of the room I reported what happened to the detectives before going on with my daily duties. That look he gave the old man was one of pure rancor. Either he recognized him from somewhere and lied to us, or the old man reminded him of someone.

At around eight in the evening, Doctor Mark bumped into me in the break room.

"The detectives called back." He said.

"And?"

"No one by that name has reported an albino kid missing. They asked for a description, so I sent them the security camera footage. Keisha, I don't know what we stumbled into, but if this kid ever says or types anything…"

"I'll try talking to him about it tomorrow, but he seems to be pretty shut off from other people. He only reluctantly agreed to watch the series with me, and I don't think he enjoys it…"

"But it might shake some memories loose. Keep at it, and I'll let you know if I learn anything."

I nodded and went back to changing some sheets, but in the back of my mind I dreaded what was to come.

 _You're the real Accelerator, aren't you?_

Maybe not the real one, but maybe someone tried to create something similar…

I felt like a heavy weight was just dropped on my shoulders, and if I dropped it or let go of it, it would crush the poor kid I was helping care for.

 _Damn it all…_

I opened the door to go back into the hall only to find myself face to face with the albino teenager.

More than a little startled, I let out a bit of a panicked yelp, which got the attention of one of my colleagues who ran over to check on me.

"Jesus, kid, you can't just walk out of your room without-"

The young man returned a frightening glare which made the young man take a step back. Despite the sickly form, the crutches, and the short height, he was managing to give off an intimidating presence.

"Is… something wrong?" I asked him.

He motioned for me to give him my phone.

Once again, I opened the notes app and handed it to him.

He tapped on it a little and handed it back to me.

"That old man is dangerous. If you see him again, call the police." I read out loud.

My colleague raised an eyebrow.

"So… you recognize him?"

He shook his head.

"But you think he's dangerous."

He tapped his head.

"Did he do-"

He angrily shook his head before motioning for me to give the phone back.

Once he finished writing something else on it, he handed it back to me.

"I don't know who he is, I don't know what he wants, but trust me when I say, he is bad news." I read aloud.

"Yeah, that'll hold up…" my colleague muttered sarcastically.

I, on the other hand, couldn't help but be a bit irritated that he waited so long to say something, but at the same time, I felt nice that he trusted us enough to give us this information.

 _At least it's some progress..._

 **Charlie**

"Maybe there _is_ a fourth person…" I suggested quietly since the campus library was so empty at night that you could literally drop a pin from the first floor and hear it from the second.

Richard let out a tired sigh before shaking his head.

"I doubt it, unless we unknowingly interacted with someone else."

"Maybe… maybe Kathy knew someone?"

Richard sat back on his seat.

"Did she talk about anybody?" he asked me.

"…no…"

 _Neither with me or in her diary…_

"Then it gets us nowhere… God, just what the hell can we do here?" he mumbled.

"What if we appease her spirit? Maybe that's what's motivating the knight." I suggested.

"How do we do that, Chuck? Burning our old drawings and stories?"

"Um… it was just a suggestion… I don't know if she died hating someone or-"

"I genuinely doubt we're dealing with a ghost, Charlie. Maybe her dad mentioned something when Bogart interviewed him…" he said as he reached across the table.

He winced as he grabbed the smart phone.

"You're really getting trained by Iowa?"

"And the lieutenant… my arms feel like noodles…" he said, stretching his right arm slightly.

"I still don't see how you can stand that girl."

"What, you don't?"

"I'm… mildly irritated that of all the ships in Kancolle they included her despite the fact that all of the Iowa class battleships still exist as museums and are part of the mothball fleet. Plus, don't you find her _annoyingly_ American?"

"Well, if it wasn't for that, I might be trying to ask her out. Course, the Marines and Navy personnel would also be doing just that…"

I feigned a shocked expression.

"My God, Rich, you prefer beauty over personality?"

He blinked before replying "Hey, man, I'm not the one hitting on a middle school student."

"Zuikaku is almost eighty years old!"

"Looks twelve to me." he answered, deadpanned.

"That's why I'm not asking- you know… _does_ she talk about me?"

"Jesus Christ, dude…"

"It's an ideal, man! Do you've any idea how lucky and determined you have to be to survive as long as she did after Pearl Harbor?"

He shook his head, saying "We're getting off topic… not that there's much of a topic to discuss."

He wasn't wrong. None of the information we had was any help to us. We had no known weaknesses to exploit other than the fact that the knight was physically weak and wasn't exactly exempt from the laws of physics, but he still tanked bullets and could frigging _fly_ , so…

We were both startle by our phones vibrating.

 _Mom: Coming to pick you up. Are you OK?_

"Mom's coming to pick me up, you want me to ask her to bring dinner or something?"

Richard shifted awkwardly as he took his hand to his forehead.

"Rich?"

"Huh? Uh… sorry… Dad texted me this picture." he said, showing me his phone. On the screen was a picture of Misaka Mikoto smiling along with two other girls and a tired looking man… wait a minute…

"Hold on, that looks like Erza Scarlet… that looks like Wendy Marvell… is _that_ Frank Castle?"

Richard nodded.

"So then, that means Erza and Wendy are succeeding in keeping both sides from killing each other?"

"The State's civilian population was keeping _our_ side from going all out, but since Erza formed her own faction neither side has openly attacked the other… except on the lake."

I nodded.

 _Wait, directly?_

 **Frank Castle**

"You don't have to follow me."

"Aw, but you don't have any abilities like Misaka or Magic of your own. Surely you don't mind the company." The red head said as we walked down the dark and now abandoned streets.

"I don't, but it really isn't necessary. This part of the city is practically deserted."

 _Although I'm partly to blame for that…_

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind getting a good look at the place you're all calling home now."

"Suit yourself…"

I couldn't object to her company after the _extremely_ long day. Little had been accomplished, and I had to deal with Misaka and Wendy chatting nonstop about some show about ponies and how all fiction should be as cheerful but "realistic" as that show.

But… despite knowing that they were talking about a fictional world created for the entertainment of others, I… didn't get angry over it. It was rather nice seeing these two kids actually act like kids. Erza herself looked happy at today's results, even though we only got a total of seventeen signatures. I wondered if agent Bogart had been nearby, keeping an eye out.

I pushed the thoughts away and focused on getting back to the school.

"I think Wendy will be really happy after this. Is there any chance we can bring the rest of our friends here? It might make things go by a little quicker."

 _No way, I may not know all that much about your show, but I know how powerful you friends are._

"Look, Erza-"

A force slammed into my chest, and it felt like I had ran into a wall despite the fact that I had been walking. I fell to the pavement, barely able to breath.

I always have a bulletproof vest under my shirt, but it felt like the round had shattered it to pieces despite not going through.

Erza was startled by the sudden attack, but what was worse for me was the fact that I heard the gunshot a second later, giving me a rough idea of the distance this sniper had fired from.

"Castle! Are you okay?!" she yelled, looking me over.

Reaching for my sidearm, I tried to calculate how far the sniper was.

"Neither of you move!" a kid yelled, aiming a rifle at the two of us.

I looked around, trying to figure out where the hell these kids came from. Seven of them, all armed with a variation of an assault rifle to a submachine gun.

Erza got up and stared the kids down.

"Miss, don't try anything-"

"I'm afraid you children should be the ones placing your weapons down."

I managed to roll on my side, and immediately one of the kids pointed his gun at my head.

A sword materialized out of nowhere and slammed into the rifle, pinning it to the ground.

The kid that had been holding the gun stammered, unsure of what had just happened.

"Like I said, put your weapons down. **Now.** " Erza warned.

"I- are you working with him?" one of the older ones asked.

"He's a friend of mine if that's what you're asking."

I heard the kid take a deep breath.

"Take her out now, Troy!"

A round slammed into the ground next to Erza, who leaped in the air.

She grabbed one of the kids that were closest to her and picked him up with one arm and breaking the gun he was carrying with the other. Before any of them could get a shot off she tossed the kid into another one before crashing her armored fist into the third one.

The others had taken a few steps back, nervous. One got the nerve to open fire, but to my surprise, the rounds simply bounced off her armor like nothing.

 _That_ was enough for them.

The remaining four kids ran back into the alley, unbeknownst to them I had looked at each one of them and now knew their faces.

 _You won't make it till the end of the week._

The remaining three that had been knocked out stayed on the floor, only one of them was conscious enough to look at me.

"Who on earth _were_ they?" Erza asked me.

"Juvenile delinquents probably... Unless their sniper was a… I say we go our separate ways."

"But-"

"It gets really dangerous around here at night. So I recommend you go home."

"But what about you?" she asked, sounding genuinely worried.

I held my chest, which hurt like hell.

"I'll be fine… it isn't the first time I've been shot at."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine!"

She went quiet after that. I needed her out to get of here, though…

"Actually, you can do me a favor. Take these kids to a random police station and just drop them off right there. Can you do that?"

The red haired woman frowned, but with a reluctant shrug she picked the three kids up like they were nothing and turned to walk back into the city.

"See you later, Castle."

I nodded and continued walking towards the school.

There would be hell to pay, but not right now.

 _Soon…_

…

"I sincerely apologize for what happened today." The knight told the pale woman who he referred to be Midway Princess. Her clothes were torn and she looked burned.

She had tried to test the American military, and they did a number on her.

"Stay out of sight for a while. I have a plan for taking revenge soon. Now please, rest a bit."

 _Oh, a plan?_

The second the bizarre girl was out of the room, I glanced at the Knight.

"I take it Erza and Wendy genuinely believe they're making progress?"

I nodded.

"Fine, let them think that. Kihara, did you find him?"

The doctor chuckled before letting out a sigh.

"Yes, and I feel pity for the poor child. He's more useless than the little robot I constructed last week. He's in a hospital in the city, and while he can probably communicate by typing on a computer or a phone, the stupid doctor removed his choker! Even if the Misaka Network was brought online in this world, he would have no access to it! I considered putting him out of his misery, but the staff was there, and I doubt I could overpower them."

"But he can't do anything?" I asked.

"Nothing at all. They think he's a guy that was playing dress up before getting hit on the head. Fools..."

"Damn it… if we could get him on our side… no matter, plan B it is… Castle, you seem a little… bothered…"

"Remember those gangs that used to control this area? Well they attacked me a little while ago. I think they want us to send them a message."

The knight shook his head.

"No, I want you to lure them here."

I winced at that.

"Better defenses, and hopefully by tonight we'll have a new ally."

"Whoever it is, they better stick with us…" I muttered.

"Yes… Castle we need to get Erza and Wendy on our side if we want to send a message, and not just to the gangs of the city, but to the pathetic creatures that create suffering in order to entertain."

I nodded.

"Now… about plan B…"

 **Troy**

Christ Almighty-Christ Almighty- Christ Almighty-Christ almighty- what the hell did I just witness?

It was a hit operation, duh! But… that woman… I saw her! I saw her materialize swords from thin air! _Thin Air!_

And not just that… her speed, her strength was superhuman… I saw her take a guy down by tossing another.

Elton or whatever his name is had only taught us the basics of an ambush, not what to do when you face red headed superwomen!

The worst part is that I tried to explain to Capone that something weird was going on, but he didn't believe me _**or**_ the other guys that saw it.

"She tanked several bullets like nothing, man!"

"Bullet proof vest, idiot."

"But the sword, she-"

"Probably had it hidden in her skirt or something. Come on, guys, think for yourselves!"

"I am _telling_ you, she isn't human!"

"And how does that help us? We'll kill her, we'll kill him, and we will kill whoever is threatening us. I have a plan, boys! And it is a _good_ plan."

I looked at the map of the area; the school was circled red and had several arrows pointing at it.

"This was a good test run for the new guns, but this time, we go all out. Every single one of us will open fire on that building. Once we're sure everyone inside is injured or wounded, we get in there and execute whoever is in charge. Then we grab our people and get the hell out of there. Maybe collect some payment from Mister Elton, and we get to go back to normal. Simple, easy, and there are no downsides."

I nervously nodded.

It seemed so easy. So far the enemy had only used swords and small arms to fight us, and it was always with limited numbers… we needed to push the advantages we had, which were firepower and manpower.

But deep down I knew we were just pawns in someone else's game of chess.

But Capone didn't seem to notice.

"Capone, man, doesn't it feel like they're using us?" a voice of reason attempted to be heard, but Capone was having none of it.

"Used? No, sir, we are not being used. _We_ decided to fight back against this guy, right?"

We all nodded.

"All this pretty boy and his secret agents are doing is giving us heavier weapons in order for us to have a greater chance at success! We would be doing this with or without Uncle Sam's assistance! Now, are we clearing these pricks from our city or what?"

Our answer was, of course, a resounding "yes".

We really don't know any better.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

I stared at the egg heads who were chatting with Iowa, Zuikaku, and Shoukaku about what the main plan was.

"Set up the cameras by the windows, that should give you a good view and good cover." Iowa was explaining to her fairies, most of which had donned new clothes which were painted black. Each carried a tiny parachute as well as a miniature camera that they would set up.

"Alright, I just got of the net with one of the CIA operatives. Tonight's the big night!"

"So soon?" the white haired girl asked.

"Afraid so. In an hour or so, sixty guys will storm the abandoned school with little to no training. Are you girls ready?"

The three of them nodded.

"Alright, remember that Iowa is carrying the small units in her reconnaissance plane. Shoukaku, Zuikaku, you two will provide air cover in case the abyssal fleet thinks a night attack will work for them." The Admiral who we all assumed was Canadian at this point stated. Who else pronounces their "O"s like that?

"Correct, F18s will also be flying for support, but higher up. This is an observation mission, no engaging with inland enemies unless openly attacked. Understood?"

The girls gave an affirmative.

"Good, any questions?"

"How come the blonde carries a handgun when she has literal cannons as her main weapon?"

"That's your question, Zuikaku?" the white haired girl asked.

"Extra firepower never hurts." Iowa added happily.

"Girls, focus!"

"Yes, Admiral!" the three girls exclaimed, almost in unison.

There's a weird power dynamic between the Admiral and the US Navy officers stationed here. Technically, the fleet girls are under his command, but they also answer to us… while we have Navy admirals working with us, most of the officers here don't outrank me unless their skills are required on base.

So, do I technically outrank The Admiral?

I tossed the question aside.

Tonight felt like there would be a turning point, and as the three girls sailed off, I held my breath for a second.

"Think anything good will come from this, Lieutenant?" the Admiral asked.

I shrugged.

"Part of me hopes nothing happens, and sixty US citizens don't throw their lives away for nothing… but a part of me wishes for a solution already."

The Admiral nodded.

"Charles Rex…" he said suddenly.

I winced before asking "Is… that your name?"

"Yes and no. it is the name Charlie used when making an account… therefore it is my name, but it certainly isn't the name of the other Admirals that play the game or the name of the actual character. I'm just one of the many variations of them."

"Freaky doesn't begin to describe your situation, huh?"

He sighed.

"I'll, uh… stick to calling you Admiral." I said as the girls disappeared from sight in the darkness.

"Well, let's head inside. We can monitor the situation better from there."

"Yes, but unless they come under attack, we will have plenty of waiting to do."

I nodded.

Erza and Wendy had a naïve but very positive idea of how to solve the situation: just work to change people's minds so that they don't write sad stories.

The knight seemed to simply want revenge.

All we wanted was to protect out people, but here we were, basically sacrificing them instead of ordering them to stay away.

Tired, but not deterred, I entered the building and glanced at one of the computers.

 **Anomaly Detected*************** 9:46 PM_ Logged**

It just gets worse, doesn't it?

* * *

 **A/N: Boy, was** _ **this**_ **a chore of a chapter to finish! Not that I didn't like writing it, but every time I wanted to sit down and write something, my classes got in the way. I wanted to get this done by last Sunday, and I still barely had a couple of pages done… anyway, I apologize for the constant delays between uploads, but in positive news, my classes are about over, so it shouldn't get in the way of the story. Hopefully I can get a couple of chapters out a bit quicker before classes start up again. We are getting to the halfway point of the story, after all. That aside, I would like to hear your opinions on the viewpoint characters. While there are so far there are Richard, Richard Junior, Lieutenant Anderson, Charlie, Keisha, Elton, Troy, and the Punisher, I'm worried that since there's just one guy is writing them they start to feel like they're the same person, especially after the last chapter. Let me know if it gets annoying or if there's anything in particular that bothers you about the viewpoint characters. With that out of the way, thank you all so much for reading and keeping up with this story so far! If there's anything you think I could fix, feel free to let me know as it is very much appreciated. Hopefully the next chapter will be out before Christmas, but I do want to ask you guys: Who would win? Sixty untrained street gang members with military grade weapons, OR some guy that dresses like a knight, some old guy, a dude with guns, and some mute girl with a weird hat?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Erasure Chapter 14**

 **If You Want Peace...**

* * *

 **Troy**

"Now, Tom, you come in from the south, I want that gun covering the second floor. Troy, you're our eyes on the… the hell did that guy say it was?"

Sniper… _I'm_ supposed to be their sniper… along with a few other guys that know less about hitting a target than me, but Capone didn't seem to care all that much. There weren't that many people left in the area, and only our… well, gang of criminals was all that was left… not really an honorable group in retrospect, but we did our best to at least give our relatives (and ourselves) some good things.

We wouldn't bother calling the police, this was our territory, and if they did show up we would have plenty of questions to answer.

Thankfully, pretty boy and his friends had given us all the firepower we could possibly want.

We wouldn't bother running away, too much of a hassle in comparison to shooting the bastard in that school.

I guess I was excited, or pumped up at the least.

I tossed the memories of what I had seen just a few hours ago in the trash bin, and picked up the rifle.

"You think those agents are watching us via drone or something?" one of the older guys asked me.

I shrugged. Maybe they were… hell, _most likely,_ they were. But I didn't see why that should be a reason to get worried.

 _For all we know, we're killing some rogue agents that want to spread drugs into less fortunate areas…_

We each got on a different car, most of them these old Toyota models, all of us taking a different route to the abandoned school.

We had just pulled out of the drive when I started getting second thoughts.

I didn't… have anyone… yeah, these guys were sort of a family, but it was more of a survival thing at this point. Once that school shut down, you knew the government would just relocate you to another one.

I never bothered going.

Why would I? I had made it to grade twelve already, and my grandpa wasn't exactly wise enough to know what I did during the day.

Now he was gone, and Capone's place was the only one I could call home.

I saw the few other cars- well, trucks really, swerve off as they headed down their designated route.

I checked the Remington one last time. I still wasn't very used to the much deadlier rifle, but I had gotten lucky and hit the big guy in the chest earlier…

 _Shocked he didn't just drop dead…_

Capone stopped near one of the buildings the people got kicked out of… or better put, forcefully evicted.

"I'm gonna drive around a little more, give you and the others some time to get ready. Once you hear my first shots…" he paused, waiting for me to repeat the plan.

"Take out their windows, and shoot anybody inside the building. I got it." I said, trying to sound confident.

Seems to have worked, cause Capone gave me a toothy grin before driving off.

I broke the door open and began walking up the stairs.

 _Here we go…_

 **Frank Castle**

The doctor and I stared as our knight sat on the floor.

In front of him were a pair of books, and both were found in a book store earlier in the day according to him.

Not sure if he paid for it or not but I was starting to get curious. We knew he had some power or ability to bring out characters that were fictional in this world, but we had no idea how he went about doing it.

"So… what exactly do you do? Do you sit down, and just meditate or is it a more complicated process?" the doctor asked suddenly.

The knight glanced at us and shrugged.

"First I have to know who the character is and what they look like, who they are… the rest is… bizarre. I don't quite understand it myself, but I have to imagine myself in the story, I have to imagine myself interacting with the character, and how they would interact with me, and once I imagine that, I can… bring them with me…" he seemed to muse the last part, uncertain of what he was even saying.

"I see, and you think one if not both of these guys will join us?" I asked.

That got the knight to smile.

He pointed at a young man in the book.

The kid had a fancy school uniform, I assume that's what it is, and a sinister smile as he looked right at a proverbial camera, or the point of view of the reader.

"He was written as a one off villain, an extra bad guy for one of the main characters to defeat; a sort of mirror to him essentially, and was then thrown away. He was just a tool to develop someone else, and I believe he will gladly join us if it means he gets to take revenge."

I glanced at the doctor.

"That boy always was a handful, almost as much as a certain useless albino."

I frowned.

"You know him."

"Indeed I do. Every doctor and amateur scientist _knows_ him, level 5s are… unique. They are the closest us scientists have gotten to creating a god, and they do possess the potential to become living gods… at least… one of them did. However, this young man was the first to- well, you'll see soon enough."

I rolled my eyes.

 _God damned fictional scientists and their enigmatic nature…_

"Knight, I have to say that while Kihara's suggestion might work, I don't see why you want to bring out… this guy…" I said, glancing at the other book, which was actually an American comic book.

"A man that wants the destruction of humanity in order for his race to grow. What do you think he will do when he finds out this world has none of his people?" he said, seemingly excited at the idea.

 _Dumbass…_

"Yeah, well, what guarantee do we have? I say we get someone more willing to work without asking questions. Like a giant robot that carries nuclear bombs and lasers that can cut through anything. Or something like that."

"There are two problems with that, Castle. Assuming he chose someone that had no free will, like, a robot slave, and brought them into reality, the robot wouldn't obey him since he isn't his technical master. Now I could try to reprogram it or maybe he can pick one that takes orders from anybody, but it wouldn't be practical since it will be easily destroyed by the American military if we send it out. Remember, physics breaking powers are either limited or non-viable. He can't just grab a robot with deadly beams and force fields and unleash it somewhere without the thing operating at half capacity, assuming it operates at all." the doctor reminded me.

"And the second problem… I… can only bring so much." The knight stated suddenly.

I winced at the statement.

"Hey, I've seen you get shot, nothing happens to you. You got a time limit now or something?" I asked, ignoring the pain in my side where I had been shot earlier.

 _Bullets here hurt way more than back home…_

"Don't expect me to understand it, but when I first became conscious I was able to move around with great amounts of ease without being noticed. I didn't even realize I could bring others into this reality until I imagined myself doing that… and back then I could easily bring as many as eight people at once. But ever since I brought the abyssal fleet… I've been feeling … weaker. And the time it takes me to regain my full power is longer. It took me a week to gather enough power to bring an entire fleet, now it takes me a week to get two people… I feel that whatever is allowing me to bring fiction into reality is either limiting me for some unknown reason or slowly dissipating…"

I stared, surprised. I knew this moron wasn't unstoppable, but I figured he was able to bring out whoever he wanted as long as he took some time to recharge or something like that… I didn't think he was getting weaker.

"Don't misunderstand, Castle. He is still capable of flight, and is clearly still a force to be reckoned with, but we may be short on time in order to get more allies. Which is why it is crucial that both of these two work." the doctor stated.

I turned to look at the old man.

He always has a plan for something, doesn't he? A part of me doubted this Level 5 would truly join us…

But things were already in motion as the knight closed his eyes.

Instantly the air around us seemed to change slightly, as if something was reacting to what the knight was doing.

And just like that, a beat up teenager materialized on our right, and a second later an older man in a strange suit appeared on the left.

Both seemed unconscious.

"Doctor…?" the knight said between breaths.

The doctor nodded and whistled.

The creepy robot he had created walked in, and with my help we loaded the teenager on it, and I carried the old man into what had once been the school's science lab.

A few hours passed after that, and neither was waking up.

"You think they'll ever wake up?" I asked the doctor.

"Definitely, but it seems the trip into reality has taken a toll on them this time."

We both turned to look at the knight, who was stretching, as if he was about to go to sleep.

We gave him a questioning glance.

"Probably, I specifically picked a moment in which they were knocked out so that they wouldn't attack us later." he said, actually sounding like a teenager making excuses, which I guess he was.

 _So they might_ _ **not**_ _be as willing join us…_

Before I could dwell on it the strange girl that the knight mentioned was an abyssal carrier walked into the room and glanced at the knight.

"They're moving now?" he asked her directly, unable to do so via the headset the doctor had developed since that was being modified.

The girl simply nodded.

"Castle, get ready, don't kill any of them." The knight ordered.

"Actually, he should kill about ten, perhaps fifteen. The device at full power will barely be able to hold forty people, let alone sixty."

"I see… my friend here will assist in that case. Hold them off as we get our new allies to wake up."

I glanced at the girl; we both nodded and headed upstairs.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"Maintain current speed." I ordered the now fidgety Zuikaku via radio.

"Um… not that I care all that much, but… anyone getting these bad vibes all of a sudden?" she asked, regaining speed.

That got the Admiral's attention.

"Everything alright, Zuikaku?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine! Just worried…"

I frowned. They were going to be observing, not engaging the enemy directly… it was a night op, but we had both drones and manned aircraft following them, not to mention equipping them with Night Vision equipment in case they needed it.

The lake's waters were calm, and if there was an attack the scrambled F-18s and F-16s would drop cluster bombs on the enemy and they wouldn't even have to engage…

"You don't think the men we supplied will succeed, do you?" a tired voice asked.

I turned and looked at the serious faced exiled prince.

"…Maybe…" we heard her mumble back.

"Well, does it help knowing that just about all of them are criminals, some with a rather serious list of legal infractions?"

The radio was quiet for a second before she spoke up.

"I just don't like this idea of sacrificing civilians."

"They were going to do this regardless; all we did was supply them better weapons. It isn't a sacrifice; we just helped them where we could without calling attention to ourselves." The young man repeated his logic behind this whole operation.

"I can't say I agree either, but this could give us some valuable information in order to stop the enemy and head back home, Zuikaku." The older of the reincarnated carriers added.

"Yeah, back home… back to entertaining the audiences." She groaned.

"Oh, come on, you know it isn't like that. Lieutenant, could you tell the Jap Carrier that she's worried about nothing?" a certain blonde muttered then.

 _God…_

"Did the Bimbo say something?"

"We're approaching the designated area, radio silence unless deemed otherwise." Shoukaku stated quickly.

There's a time and place for arguing, and right now _really_ isn't the time. Glad Shoukaku is smart enough to notice that…

The designated area was a few miles away from the Chicago skyline. Far away enough that no one could see them but close enough that our allies could launch their planes. It was already getting late, so traffic in the waters was pretty much none, but just in case some curious couple was out playing with their radio or something like that, we ordered radio silence.

"Planes are in the air." One of the men monitoring the situation stated, and the drone gave us an unclear image of three tiny planes heading out, two escorts from the carriers and one scouting plane from the Iowa.

None could have been much larger than a toy plane.

The three planes would fly just above the skyscrapers and make their way to the area where the school was located. While the two miniature Japanese zeroes would stay in the air, the scouting plane would drop off a small group of fairies that would set up a small camera in one of the abandoned buildings to give us a better idea of what the enemy's tactics were.

 _Here we go…_

 **Troy**

Once I made it to the fourth floor of an abandoned building, I found a nice window where I could easily see the school. I double checked the military rifle and set up a bipod the pretty boy and his government agent kindly provided.

Observing the school I noticed just how abandoned it looked.

There wasn't a single light on in there, and the only sign of people even living there was the weird girl looking out the win-

 _What the hell?!_

She looked like a ghost, all pale and dead eyed, but the gigantic… thing on her head was glowing a light red that worried me.

She wasn't looking at me, though…

I heard the cars go down the road at full speed before seeing them hit the brakes and swerve right in front of the school before coming to a full stop, blocking the main entrance.

Stylish, I guess… but the other cars simply parked in front like normal people.

The doors opened and out came our ragtag army of black market dealers and illegal drug providers.

"Whoever lives in there better come out right now! We want to have a little chat!" I heard Capone shout.

No answer… obviously.

"Hey, hello! We know for a fact that you're in there with at least six kids that don't belong to you!"

"Three, and if you know what's good for you, you'd get out of here before you lose a lot more than your lives!" a man shouted from the second floor of the school.

I scanned the windows as quickly as I could. I swear I heard him in there, and if he has the high ground, and has a machine gun or something as deadly, casualties would seriously mount.

"Oh, so you finally talk! Can't even show yourself, but that's alright. Give us back our stuff, and our people, and well… we promise not to kill you." Capone yelled back, and I swear, you could hear the smile in his voice.

 _He genuinely thought he had control here._

"I don't ask for mercy from scum like you! I'm going to count to ten and-"

"Hold on, hold on- I'm going to let you finish, but first-"

In a quick motion that caught me off guard, Capone whipped out his favorite gun, this showy Glock that he modified to shoot in full auto, and he just unloaded the magazine into the second floor windows.

Fight officially started, I set my sights on the creepy ghost girl that was still standing there and fired.

 **Frank Castle**

I saw the abyssal girl fall flat on her back after a round slammed into her chest.

She seemed unhurt, not really bothered by the sudden impact of a high caliber bullet or the hard fall she had taken. I understood that there was a sniper nearby, which meant that I would have to be firing on the move, which would be somewhat uncomfortable given my wounded side, but not impossible.

 _Yeah, okay… they had their chance._

I was already going to kill as many of them as I could, but much to my dismay, all the guns I had were semi-automatic. Some I could modify to shoot full auto, but I hadn't been able to do so yet.

Thankfully, all I needed was a good trigger finger.

I got up from the window and fired several rounds at a guy who was carrying a large rifle.

He went down like a ragdoll.

I quickly ducked back under the window and began moving to another as fast as I could.

To my dismay, at least six rounds crashed through the walls I considered cover and hit my already damaged vest. While they didn't go all the way through, one tore right into my left shoulder, and another got stuck right behind my elbow, leaving my left arm useless.

I collapsed to the floor as a hail of high caliber bullets started cutting through the walls inches above me, destroying what was left of the glass windows and putting holes in the opposite wall. I had seen aggressive gangs before, but these guys were something else. The higher caliber rounds, the fact that they were actually trying to stay out of the building behind some level of cover, and the fact that they had only given us one chance at surrendering and _meant_ it…

Oh, these guys are either a bigger threat than I had once considered them, or someone has been giving them advice…

 _Okay, fine…_

I nodded to the abyssal girl.

She nodded back and in an instant several screams mixed with the gunfire.

 **Charlie**

Mom glanced in the direction of Rich, who was sitting in the back, staring at his phone.

"So… Richard… are any of these fictional characters… nice?" she asked suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Like… are they the heroes, the good guys?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Even Lelouch is more of a good guy than an outright villain. The Kancolle girls are in the good guys side as well… yeah I think we got most of the heroes… most…" he said, mumbling the last part.

"Most?"

"Yeah, there were these two- what the hell?" he said in surprise, and I turned to look in that direction.

A red haired woman was carrying a couple of kids into a police station while holding onto several rifles.

 _Aw, crap, is that…?_

"Mom, stop the car!"

Startled, she hit the brakes, earning a loud honk from the only car behind us.

Richard looked at me like I was crazy.

"What, aren't we going to talk to her?"

He looked unsure.

"Wait- who-?"

"That's Erza Scarlet, mom. She's one of the displaced characters that decided to go off on her own… I don't know why she's carrying a bunch of kids into a police station… or how come no one has noticed her yet…"

Richard frowned and hopped out of the car.

I quickly followed, half expecting him to go inside the station, but he simply stood at the entrance, as if unsure.

"What are you two going to do?" mom asked, parking the car right by us.

"Ask her about the kids I guess…" Richard mumbled stepping forward suddenly.

I shrugged and followed him inside.

We were met by a bizarre scene that included some bewildered police officers, a couple of freaked out kids admitting to attacking the armored clad woman with several military grade rifles, and said armor-clad woman with her arms crossed across her chest and a calm look on her face.

"…and these are your weapons?" the officer asked the kids.

"Y-yes…" when the oldest of the kids spoke I realized that he had to be about our age if not older. But the kid still looked younger than us.

"Well, who gave them to you?"

"Our boss. They were recent additions and…"

"This boss got a name?"

Silence.

"Officers, if you don't mind, I have to head back home. Is it alright if you call me to give a statement?"

"That isn't how it-"

"Well, I don't really plan on pressing charges… I think you can arrest them for the illegal weapons, right?"

I saw the officer sigh before telling her to stick around for a little longer.

That's when she saw us… at least, when she saw Richard.

"Evening, red, everything okay?" Richard said in a… strange tone. He sounded like he suspected _her_ of something.

"Ah, Richard! Just delivering some minor criminals to your police department. Are you okay? You look a little off." She replied in her own unreadable tone.

"Eh, trouble sleeping… is Bogart around?"

She shook her head.

"I was accompanying Castle when those boys tried attacking us… you wouldn't know anything about that, would you now?"

 _Oh, that's what the tone was, accusative._

Richard shrugged.

"Doubt it's the Army or the Navy. Military has been busy with the abyssal fleet. Has uh… _that_ guy given you any clues on when he wants to talk?"

"I wanted to ask him tonight, unfortunately I didn't get to see him. Thankfully, though, Wendy's plan seems to be gaining support." She said proudly.

I was quiet the whole time, amazed by how gorgeous this girl looked. Even if she isn't my type, I would bet she would win any Miss Universe contest. Although I felt a little bad she actually believed getting signatures would change much in this world…

"Right, right… anyway, Charlie and I are heading back to the Navy base. Want to come by later? I bet Iowa would be happy to talk with you. Maybe introduce you to the-"

"No, I really shouldn't… I think I should keep my distance from her and the American military… I don't think you're all evil, but to be dominated by men that don't care about the wellbeing of others in spite of their power… despite her way of talking I doubt someone like Iowa could understand."

 _Wait, is she implying that Iowa is a slave to the state?_

Richard nodded, scratched the back of his head, and took a deep breath before saying "Alright then… you two take care now."

"Good night."

He turned and walked off, leaving me to wave awkwardly at the red head before following him.

She returned a kind smile before I left.

"How was she?" mom asked as we got back in the car.

"I think she thinks her way of doing things will work because it's better than our own in some way. She isn't actively attacking us, though, so that's good…"

I winced.

"So… wait… she didn't like the shady history of the CIA and US military so she up and bailed on you guys, right?"

"I guess that's her logic. She sort of dragged Wendy with her, which is why she's still willing to work with the feds, but seems to be pretty reluctant when it comes to the military… poor girl…" he added quietly.

Who he was talking about is anyone's guess, so-

"Poor who?" mom asked.

"Huh? Oh, I feel bad for our resident battleship. They were pretty friendly while she was with us. But they didn't get to stick together for very long before Erza up and ran off on us." He answered.

I wondered about the American fleet girl as we made our way back to the Navy base.

…

"Oh, dear God, everything's FUBAR!" I heard someone exclaim as we entered the warehouse.

The lieutenant that seemed to be an acting officer for the place was pacing around while staring at a computer screen.

I didn't really care as much as I was way more interested in talking with… I pushed the thought aside and focused on the situation.

"Ah, Charlie, correct? I don't think we've been personally introduced." The young ma that was supposedly the Admiral approached us.

"Uh, hey… is everything okay?"

The man grimaced before pointing us to some computers.

A drone's thermal camera showed an ongoing firefight between some people… I think.

"The gang Lelouch hired decided to attack our knight's stronghold tonight." He said.

Oh…

Oh…no…

"They're doing it now?!" Richard half yelled, surprised.

"What's worse… is this." He said, pointing at a part of the building that seemed to be glowing a little brighter than usual.

"A Wo class carrier is in there along with God knows what."

Wait, if the knight only has a few guys working with him, then who the hell is shooting back from all those places?

The implication was soon made clear as tiny specks appeared going from building to building, seemingly gliding from one window to the next.

Abyssal fighters…

That explained why the battle was so obviously one sided.

On the one hand, you had heavily armed guys with little to no military training shooting almost wildly at stuff they probably couldn't even see (the drone's camera barely picked them up after all) and on the other hand you had at least one Wo Class Abyssal Carrier, a creature that knows at least some basic tactics, and now that it's on land, it can operate as an miniature air field, sending waves upon waves of bombers and strikers that will decimate the opponent while being small enough to not get hit in the darkness of the night.

I was surprised there were only three dead bodies on the ground.

"Rich, what do you-? Rich?"

I found him sitting down in the middle of the hallway under the warehouse along with a certain mind reading blonde, a guy who was also an exiled prince that was capable of some level of mind control, and an electric middle school girl.

They were looking through a bunch of all notebooks.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious, until I recognized that these old notebooks were the same ones Rich used to draw his little comics on way back in the day.

"Trying to distract ourselves form the cruelty of real life… maybe find something useful while we're at it." Richard replied, coming off as exhausted.

"What he said." The blonde replied, also sounding bored.

"But- wait, why-?"

"There isn't much we can do. If any one of us assists them, then they might survive, but then knight would escape and try to attack us from some place far more difficult to intervene in." the blonde sighed before I even finished my question.

 _Goddamned mind readers…_

"I wish they had been more considerate on their timing." The young prince mumbled, placing down a card.

" _You_ gave them the weapons. If anything _you_ should be there." The younger girl growled.

"Yes, I should if one wants to be fair, I guess. But tell me, will that help us in any way?"

She groaned but didn't rebut anything.

"Zuikaku made similar objections earlier. Don't get me wrong, I am fully aware this is an ugly situation, and I won't ask you two to agree with me."

"Ah, shut up. You did what you thought would benefit us the best, and for all we know it may give us some valuable information." Rich said suddenly, putting one notebook down and grabbing another.

We stared at him, kind of surprised.

"Still… I wish I could just grab him and beat him already. That knight isn't all that strong."

"We have to err on the side of caution here, Misaka. Hopefully this will help us prevent further deaths."

" _Further_ deaths?" I asked.

"Well, Frank Castle had been hunting criminals for a while before we found out who he was." Rich reminded me.

"Okay… and… have we found any other possible l-?"

"No!" they all exclaimed.

Okay, no need to freak out… yet… but Richard seemed way more pissed off about everything.

"None of this makes any sense… my Venom rip off doesn't fly or teleport, that vampire guy has the armor but different motivations, the one guy I designed to teleport has a freaking system for it, he doesn't do it at will, and the damned characters I designed but didn't write don't look anything like our guy!" he said in a tone that was both frustrated, but not yet yelling.

"We are well aware of this, Richard."

"Have you considered that maybe one of the main characters… or a combination of…?" I didn't finish the sentence since it felt kind of awkward.

Richard frowned.

"We did, but it doesn't narrow anything down. The three consistent protagonists use rocket boots and some slight abilities, but none can teleport or look anything like our guy, and the side characters stick to using guns, so even if they combined with other characters to form this guy somehow, it won't explain anything or give us any clues as to how we could stop them. I'm beginning to doubt Richard even wrote our guy." Misaka stated.

Richard shook his head.

"It has to be me, right? Unless Kathy wrote something extra, Charlie and I are the only ones that bothered writing anything with the characters we drew, and none of Charlie's characters match up at all."

"Maybe they do. Do we have your-"

"They don't, Bogart's men went through his DV page. Aside from his Pokémon OCs-"

 _NO! NO! NO!_

"God, lady, please don't bring that up!" I begged the blonde.

She blinked before nodding and turning back to the notebook.

"Damn it all, it's like we run into a wall whenever we look for a weakness on this guy…" Misaka added as she rubbed her hair.

I glanced at Lelouch, hoping he would add something Sherlock Holmes would say, but he looked just as stumped as the rest of us.

Rich grimaced before moving his hand to his forehead and rubbing his eyes.

I sat down and grabbed a notebook… might as well help with something…

The old drawings brought some memories back… nothing too awesome or anything, but despite High school being the worst… I kind of missed the simplicity of back then…

Back when you could just draw whatever when the teacher wasn't looking and you depended on the teacher giving you orders to do anything…

Yeah, it sucked, but-

"Richard… did you take your vitamins?" the mind reader asked out of nowhere.

Richard got this look in his eyes when he glanced up.

"I… no… thanks for… reminding me…" he mumbled before getting up and heading into his room.

 _The hell?_

"What was _that_ about?" Misaka asked for the rest of us.

"It doesn't pertain to this, so don't worry about it."

"You came off rather maternal… unnaturally so…" the exiled prince added with a confused look.

The girl grinned before hiding her face behind an old notebook. She did basically talk in a "Jimmy, I hope you took your vitamins" tone.

"Honestly, I said you could tell me anything…" the electric girl mumbled.

"I have to respect the privacy of the minds I read; and like I said, it really has nothing to do with finding information of our mysterious knight." She stated.

 _That's rich, coming from her…_

 _A lolicon's opinion is as valid as a Venezuelan dollar._ Her voice rang in my head.

"I-I am not!" I yelled without thinking.

"What? What did you tell him?" the younger girl asked, startled.

"Pri-va-cy, Misaka, privacy." She stated in a playful tone, glancing at me with a wicked grin.

 _Scary…_

"Right, but… Are you sure it has nothing to do with this?" she asked for the third time.

Misaki stopped reading and glanced at the ceiling, as if genuinely wondering about it…

"If it does, then I would be surprised."

 _Not very reassuring in my opinion, but she's the mind reader._

 **Troy**

It was sudden and unexpected.

The windows to a building nearby came to life with some kind of projectiles that exploded on impact, destroying several of our getaway cars.

Not a problem, we could always just run, but the amount of snipers these guys had…

It was like they were shooting grenades, but I didn't see many muzzle flashes coming from the windows. If anything, while Capone pushed the men into the school for cover, the muzzle flashes disappeared entirely, but there were still explosions coming from _somewhere_.

"Stay down, God damn it! Keep firing on the second floor!" Capone yelled over everything.

With some desperation in my movements, I scanned the windows for the mysterious girl. Somehow, she had to be involved… something about her reminded me of the sirens from whatever that Greek legend every kid is forced to read in middle school was…

I homed in on a subtle glow by a window… must be her…

Another explosion annihilated our last getaway vehicle… so no going back now.

I adjusted my aim ever so slightly, and assumed she was crouching just behind the wall to the window's left…

I gently squeezed the trigger…

 **Frank Castle**

I cursed as another round slammed into the now wounded girl.

It had hit her torso, which should be armored, but unlike last time, when she didn't seem to care, this time she seemed to be in visible pain as she held the area of impact with a hand and coughed up. More rounds pierced through the wall, as if it was nothing more than a brittle piece of rock, and I decided that a tactical retreat was necessary _right now_!

I crawled as low to the ground as I could, both out of necessity and because it hurt to walk right now, dragging the assault rifle with my feet. I felt the bullets fly inches above me and I hoped that the moron that dragged us into this situation actually succeeded in doing what he wanted. I glanced behind me, and the girl was doing the same thing I was doing, albeit in more pain and with all her aerial… things, flying back into her weird hat… thing.

I pushed myself down the hallway, still crawling as some of the bullets were still piercing through the wall above me… and seemingly flying through the hallway walls as well.

 _No question, someone gave these guys way heavier stuff than you can find with ease…_

I made it to the main stairway, this large section of the school that led straight to the main entrance, and enough of a bottleneck that I could toss some make shift explosives and take out plenty of these guys the second they start flowing in.

I sat down on the top of the steps, grabbing the rifle with my still functional hand, and noticed the abyssal girl sit down right by me.

The bullets were still flying, although now they were further to the right, missing us entirely.

 _Now we wait._

The gunfire kept up, but without my return fire, and the girl's bomb runs, there weren't any screams or panicked orders mixed in with the gunfire.

Nor where they trying to get into the school… that needed to change…

I glanced at the girl, asking "Think one of your buddies in the lake can give us a hand?"

 _I think your leader is still recovering after all…_

She didn't speak, but I could faintly, _faintly_ , hear a rapid beeping of what reminded me of Morse code.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

The fairies flipped the camera on, showing their doll-like features moving it into place. I smiled at the little things. They were loyal little soldiers that would make for excellent spies should the situation call for it.

Too bad our paid guns seemed to be struggling to keep up with the enemy…

The aerial bombings by abyssal fighters subsided then, and the men moved to firing into the second floor.

 _Waste of ammunition… Elton and Lelouch should have-_

"What the hell is that?" I demanded pointing at an anomaly on the radar.

"Lieutenant, we have some kind of… communication between the carrier on the school and… someone in the lake…" one of the men replied.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Admiral! Admiral!" a certain blonde barked into her own radio.

"What is it?" the admiral replied before I could.

"I have visual on… something not too far away from the shoreline… can our jets see it?"

I glanced at a monitor with feed from the F-18s, and-

 _Aw crap…_

The battleship- the abyssal whatever you call her, had sprung up a little less than a mile from the Chicago coastline and had begun glowing bright red.

Anyone walking by would probably try to film it or stop to look at it, probably endangering themselves more than we would like.

The bigger problem, however, was the fact that it was way too close to the shore for our jets to bomb it back to whatever hell it came from.

 _But why is it so close to… is it going to fire on the civilian population?_

"Admiral, Lieutenant, should we engage with torpedo bombers?" Shoukaku asked over the radio.

I grit my teeth, knowing the risk of having dozens of people see an engagement between an alien looking girl and tiny airplanes that fired live ammunition…

 _But there are non-combatants here…_

"Do it!"

The second I gave the order the battleship abyssal fired a single salvo and sunk under the waves.

"W-what? No! **No**! She can't just run away like that!" Iowa wailed in clear frustration.

"She just… ran off like- what did she fire at?" Shoukaku asked us.

As the Navy personnel calculated a possible target, the admiral turned to look at me.

"These are hit and run tactics… coordinated ones at that…" he stated.

 _We already know they're being led, but this is…_

"Lieutenant, we have the projectile trajectory!" someone called.

I glanced at their computer and…

 _Oh, God…_

 **Troy**

"Alright, alright, that's enough! Goddamn it… who's not dead?" Capone yelled once the school had gone quiet… seemingly… they had stopped hitting us with whatever those explosives were… explosive ammunition?

 _Maybe, but something about those rounds was off…_

"Six dead, that I can count…" Tom yelled back.

Through the scope I studied one of the bodies, this guy I barely knew, but it was enough to make me want to vomit.

I had seen plenty of bullet wounds, but this…

There were smoldering _holes_ the size of _baseballs_ in the dude's chest! It seriously looked like they had cooked their way in and out of him… grabbing a hold of my radio I decided to voice my concerns.

"Cap, man, you see these? These guys must have some… I don't know what, but they are way tougher than our-"

"Stop, Troy, just… look, they're either dead or injured, cause no one is firing at us right now. Tom! Connor! Check th e main entrance, see if it has any traps or guards or something." my boss replied.

I saw the two men sneak up towards the door to check, and the second Connor peaked, three gunshots came from inside, barely missing him.

I figured Capone would order them to toss some grenades or some other sort of explosive-

 _The hell is that noise?_

A whistling above me reminded me of an old Looney Toons cartoon, the ones with the coyote falling all the way down the Grand Canyon with… a bomb like whistling…

 _Oh, God…_

The street below me erupted into flame as visibly small but still destructive rounds erupted just above the buildings, spreading smoke and destroying most of our munitions that hadn't been destroyed when the explosive ammunition set off our cars.

"God damn it! Everybody move into the school right now! we end this!"

"W-wait! Capone! Don't!"

He ignored me…

For the faintest instant I saw him turn to glance in my direction, but still he pushed forward.

 **Frank Castle**

Well, damn, I didn't expect it to work that well.

The plan, at least, what I figured, was to use the long range of the abyssal fleet and hit the scum outside with at least one salvo of the heavy guns in order to lure them into the school, or at least into some cover… maybe enough to take out a few more of them, but they just waltzed right in.

The second they saw us they pointed their rifles at us.

 _But they're not shooting at us?_

A tall guy walked to the front.

"Well… hello there. You two the ones in charge for this little… debacle?" he asked, catching his breath as the explosions outside subsided.

I shrugged.

"Well… you got… six… eight of my guys… so good on that… what's your name?"

"Frank Castle."

The guy burst into open laughter, looking at me like I was crazy…

"You're a lunatic… that's what you are… you really think the real Frank Castle would just be… ugh, whatever. Kill this madman already." He said, pointing the gun at me and squeezing the trigger.

The bullet flew right at me and… stopped… just… stopped a few feet from my face.

"Pathetic toys…" an angry voice muttered before a blinding light engulfed us.

"Now, doctor!" I heard the knight order, and a string of electricity shot out from behind the bright figure and into the heads of every single person standing by the entrance.

And just like that, the light dimmed, revealing the angry teenager that had been brought into reality by our knight, as well as the tired man holding onto the doctor and his helmet that could mess with human minds.

Below the doctor was the little robot he had created, burnt out and slowly breaking apart.

The doctor himself looked ready to collapse, but the man behind him kept him up.

"It… worked…" he breathed, grinning from one corner of his wrinkly face to the next.

The men that had been shooting at us earlier looked around, confused.

"Congratulations, men! You have succeeded in driving off the attackers. For that, we thank you."

The guy I assumed was the leader nodded, saying "Oh, yeah… how did we… win?" he asked.

"Well, the enemy attempted to use one of their mind readers… a blonde wraith of a girl code named Mental Out to make you believe we were enemies. Supplied with military weapons and ammunition, you attacked us and those that wanted to stop you. Ten of you have died, but thanks to this… you have regained your free will." The doctor said, pointing to his burned out helmet.

 _Lying bastard… but, he's an effective lying bastard…_

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

I think the first person to take a breath after the event unfolded was the Admiral.

"They… have an angel on their side?" he asked.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"Lieutenant? Admiral? What happened? Where did the salvo hit? Was anyone hurt?"

"Admiral, do we need to move?"

"That's an affirmative, get yourselves and your fairies back home ASAP." The Admiral ordered after I nodded.

It couldn't be an actual angel, he looked like he had walked out of a Korean Drama with that uniform… in fact…

I glanced at my phone, checking the list of Index characters that were ranked as level 5s and Magic users…

We have to assume magic doesn't exactly work here, but if it doesn't bend the laws of physics too much, then maybe it's plausible…

 _Or maybe there's some stuff we just don't completely understand yet…_

To my surprise, it wasn't a magic user that had ascended to godhood or something like that.

It was arguably worse.

 _Kakine Teitoku… the second strongest level 5._

"Lieutenant, I heard someone else-" the third strongest level 5 suddenly ran up to me stopping when she saw my grim expression.

"Who?" she asked calmly.

"Have you ever met Kakine Teitoku?" I asked her.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, great… another level 5… and one that can create matter that doesn't exist. But, if the rumors hold true, he might not be as willing to work with the knight as one might think." She added, trying her hardest to sound cheerful.

 _So, worst case, we have to fight a guy that can work within the laws of physics to create material that violates the laws of physics…_ or best case, someone that might go rogue… if it isn't one thing…

 **Troy**

I waited… for a few minutes at least. The flash of light I had seen was worrisome enough, but… what was I supposed to do, just charge in? The radio wasn't working, and I couldn't hear anybody yelling or celebrating…

Leaving the Remington behind, I began to descend the staircase, hoping to find them. I snuck into the school, careful to avoid all the dead plants that could give away my position.

Maybe they were just… I don't know, searching for the guy in charge? Maybe they ran away.

"So, you can get me the supplies, right?" an old man asked.

"Sure, just leave it to us."

 _Wait, what?_

Suddenly, like nothing had happened, everyone just started walking out of the abandoned school, chatting about what they would do next, borderline ignoring the dead bodies nearby, only shaking their heads and moving on.

"Troy! Good, shooting back there." Capone said, smiling like I hadn't seen him in a long time.

 _What?_

"I need you to get into contact with Khalil over in Canada, the doctor needs some computers that got destroyed in the attack."

 _ **What?!**_

"C-Capone… what are you-"

"Ah, right… our minds had been messed up by the CIA. We thought we were attacking some… I don't know, rogue agents, when in reality they were trying to get us to attack old doctor Kihara and his allies."

 _Kihara? Allies? What the hell is-?_

"It's okay, buddy, we are going to get the doctor the supplies he needs and strike at the heart of this corruption. Soon."

I slowly nodded.

"Good boy. Now get your gun, I want everyone to be ready in case these bastards try to hit us again. we will teach _them_ how we treat the ones that try to hurt our family."

"Y-yeah… Capone, do you remember Miley?"

"Who?"

That did it.

I won't pretend to understand it, and I sure as hell won't pretend to be some kind of hero, just a guy that tries to survive.

The second Capone forgot his best friend's daughter, one of the few kids that went missing when these people showed up… yeah… this thing talking to me is no longer Capone…

It was obvious something had happened to them, but… the hairs on the back of my head were enough to tell me to play it cool.

"Never mind, I'll go get the rifle, see you back at the house."

"Hell yeah, hopefully that pretty boy will come back again so we can give him a true Chicago welcome!"

I went to pick up the Remington, but instead of taking it, I left it where it was, made sure my SIG had a full magazine, and fled.

I wouldn't turn back.

If I found someone that knew, I would demand answers but right now I needed to just get away.

And I did.

 **Frank Castle**

I dragged the bodies of the human garbage and moved them onto a corner to dig a hole for them. There wasn't a moon out, which was good, and the deserted neighborhood made me feel pretty confident in spite of my injuries. The big guys up in the military and the scret service tried to beat us with a failed strategy of supplying weapons to our enemies.

Those same weapons would soon be pointed at them.

The newcomer, the teenager at least, was glaring at me as I dug a hole with my good arm.

"I appreciate your assistance earlier." I told what the doctor had called a level 5.

He didn't say anything.

"I'm not a doctor, but I could look over those nasty gashes on your face later."

Silence… is he waiting for me to say something specific or…?

"My sentiments are the same." The knight stated appearing from nowhere, and looking quite tired.

As soon as he did so, a pure white wing shot from the young man's back and rammed into the knight, sending him flying into the air.

"Do not even **try** to paint yourself as the leader or anything that even resembles such a thing! you are a moronic entity that somehow managed to gain enough consciousness to produce thought and somehow stumbled upon an amazing power! I trained all my life to become what I am and you bring me here, and expect me to **join you**?! you want revenge? You want people to hurt? Then do it yourself you infantile abnormality!"

The knight floated in the air, seemingly unhurt, but confused.

"Y-you… you have no idea what you are talking t-"

"Oh, shut up! I dealt with your gang problem without killing them, if anything you owe _me!_ Either you can give me the address of the bastard that created my world, or I will find it myself." he stated simply… calmly… as if he was in control…

 _This idiot knight didn't think any of this through, did he…_

"Calm down, son, you're just going to make things more difficult for yourself." The other man that had arrived stated as he floated down from the rooftop of the school.

 _And then there's the villain…_

"Yeah? Then please explain, old man." He growled.

"This is a different world when compared to yours, correct?"

"You assume I care. And even if it is this world much more different than yours, right?"

"Yes, my kind is persecuted, tortured, used for experiments in my own world. You have the luxury of being a scientific curiosity, I am part of a completely different race. One that is superior to-"

"Oh, shut up already. Hey, you! How about we drop the formalities and you just give me what I want so that I can get out of your face?"

"You have no right to talk to me like-" the knight began, but…

"Oh, you would like to become a neat little corpse? I understand." The boy said, as bright wings appeared and pinned the knight into the ground.

"Take it easy, he can't die, and he's the only one that can send you back if-" I also tried to reason with the boy, but he had clearly had more experience in being in charge than I gave him credit for.

"Oh, yeah, go back to the reality where I get pummeled into a paste by the number one esper in Academy City? How can I _possibly_ resist? Address, and I let you live."

"You… damned… brat!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but do you really think you're capable of leading anything? Can you even orchestrate a knife attack in a crowded room? You let your enemies live long enough for them to strike you or bring the authorities on you, which is a miracle they didn't, by the way. The only reason your ass hasn't been buried in a lake somewhere is because the ability you were gifted by whatever or whoever decided that giving sentience to a character drawn by thirteen year old children with mild depression was an excellent idea. You're not a leader, you're not some tactical genius; you're only still afloat because of the people you brought with you and your garbage powers. You. Cannot. Succeed. Now, for the last time before I decide to break your skull like a walnut… A-D-D-R-E-S-S." he concluded with a cruel grin on his face.

Instead of fighting, or acting in any form of defiance, the knight simply… broke into tears like a child would.

His tears were a bright, almost glowing, blue, and the red markings in his face seemed to glow when they made contact with them.

His crying faded quickly, however as he took several deep breaths and began to speak calmly now.

"You're… right… I can't… I am incapable of avenging her…"

"Nobody cares, especially me, now-"

"I will give you the address now… if you want… but I beg of you… of you all… please help me hurt them once. Just once..." He pleaded quietly.

The angry boy actually sighed before asking "Hurt who, and why?"

"This state… specifically this city. I was planning an attack… a large one… but it cannot succeed without you by my side… I know… I'm nothing… but if you help me I can lead you to your writers… your… creators… and you can do whatever you want with them."

The boy looked directly at me.

"He sold you on the same thing?"

I shook my head.

"I have my own plans for the guy that killed my family for the entertainment of others. I know he lives in New York somewhere, I haven't bothered to look, but once I finish here I want to go straight for him."

"Uh huh… now, why should I stick with you instead of going on my own, killing a few people and figuring out-"

"Kakine, the strongest lives right here now as well." The doctor stated suddenly, walking outside.

The boy stared daggers at the old man.

"I am not your puppet, Kihara!"

"Of course not, but that pathetic young man you are currently crushing to death can give you the exact location in order for you to… do whatever you want with him."

The boy winced at the statement.

"Think about it, no Misaka Network, no Aleister… not only can you be the strongest person in existence, you can rewrite what happened to you and make things go your way. You just have to help us one time. Just one time." the doctor seemed to conclude.

"I just wish to purge this world of the cancer of humanity… but making them hurt like you want them to… sounds more plausible." The old man admitted, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was a version of his character that wasn't exactly the smartest…

Kakine glared at the defeated knight before releasing him.

"You can let e know what you want me to do, but I do things my way. Congratulations, knight, I will help you one time."

To my surprise the knight seemed… defeated.

"Hey, lighten up already… at least say thank you."

"I thank you… all of you… I am sorry I cannot… lead… I put my intentions before anyone of yours… but if we succeed, then… I will leave you alone… I won't bother you any longer."

"…good."

 **Troy**

I made my way through the sidewalk, ignoring the few people still out at that time. I had, of course, forgotten my wallet, but I was not about to approach that area. Maybe if I contact the government team they could help me out, I bet they're just as confused as I am, after all.

 _They sent you to die…_

No, Capone pushed us on, and unless we called the police, we really didn't have plenty of options in order to stop this guy from taking everything from us.

 _And they still succeeded… somehow… God damn, what the hell even happened back there?_

My legs gave way, and I basically collapsed on the sidewalk, thinking that sleeping there might not be so bad after all that crap.

"Are you alright sir?" a panicked voice asked.

Sounded… strange… like, a little kid, but…

I opened my eyes and saw a small blue haired girl kneeling in front of me, desperately chanting "heal!" in a tone that might make a mouse sound big.

I winced, because I was doing just fine. I hadn't been shot, or brainwashed or whatever happened to… damn it all…

"Ah- you're awake!"

"I never fell asleep… the hell do you want?"

"You seemed hurt and… well…"

"I'm perfectly fine, kid. The hell is all that about? You a cosplayer or something?" I asked, pointing at her… well… everything. Is the hair dyed or is it a wig? Is she twelve or something? Cause her voice sounds a little off…

"Ah, well… sort of… my friend and I are… campaigning so that… well… people stop writing sad stories."

"…alright… cool… now could you leave me alone?"

"Actually, if you want, I think we could let you stay in our apartment for the night."

 _Tempting… but I don't think-_

"Wendy, who are you talking to?"

My blood froze when I saw the red head.

"Erza, you're back! This guy was sleeping on the sidewalk; I figured we should help him." She said, shyly.

The red head studied me, eyes narrowed, and I worried she had supervision or something to detect that I had shot her and her friend only a few hours earlier.

 _Was- was she working with him?_

"Are you alright, young man? I can tell you're… scared. We don't have a large room, but we could let you sleep in the bathtub if you don't mind. At least until our friends can find you a better shelter or somewhere you can stay."

My complete silence didn't seem to faze her.

"…You _do_ know that there are plenty of shelters in the city, right?"

Okay, her polite smile and beautiful features had me _beyond_ confused.

"Is… that armor real?" I asked, pointing at her chest plate.

"As sure as the sun is bright! Would you like to test how powerful it is."

 _Oh Christ almighty…_

"Aww, Erza I think you're intimidating him."

"Well, he is a boy… hey, maybe Bogart and his men won't mind if we drop him off near their van, right? Maybe you'll be more comfortable with some police officers."

"I- um… yes! But I, uh… need to… um…"

 _God, why is this so difficult?_

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded.

"Well, spit it out."

Damn it, damn it, damn it, _**damn it!**_

"Well, okay! I'll tell you! I just came back… from a God damned battlefield where my friends… my family got brainwashed or… _something_ by some guy called Kihara. I don't know what he did, but he was working with a guy who was constantly attacking us and killing our friends and family!"

The red head frowned.

The small girl however looked visibly shocked.

"And I saw _you_ hanging out with _him_ less than four hours ago! So what I want right now is answers, not a place to sleep… if you want me dead then go right ahead, but at least let me why everyone I know-" I couldn't finish the sentence. I suddenly realized that after all our time together, I might lose everyone I know forever.

They were no longer themselves, after all, and I had no idea if there was a cure or not.

The red head, however, placed her hand on my head.

"Castle admitted to attacking criminals, right Wendy?"

The little girl nodded.

"Come on, we can talk inside." She said with the kindest smile I had ever seen on a woman.

 **Frank Castle**

"Erza is vital, her strength and agility as well as her limited telekinesis is vital to keeping the Americans at bay while we hit the city." The doctor concluded.

Kakine rolled his eyes.

"The strongest is located in the city, so Kakine, I recommend you and Castle take that area… maybe our good friend- Max, correct?"

"I apparently go by many names…"

"Well, from what I read you're at least as powerful as the Railgun, right?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Uh… one of the characters working with the American government." The doctor replied, grabbing a small notebook and showing it to mister magnetism…

He raised an eyebrow.

"So young…"

"Make no mistake, old man. Academy City is notorious for experimenting on children. Railgun is the sanest of us Level 5s according to some uninformed brats… but still, she is a dangerous force…" Kakine replied.

"Correct, she almost achieved level 6 thanks to me in a story that will never happen now." the doctor grinned.

 _I will put a bullet in his head before this is over…_

Max, however, seemed a bit… interested in her…

"This… strongest… he put her through a great deal of pain, correct?"

The doctor nodded, raising and eyebrow.

"I think I know how to make her join us."

"Why would you want a little brat like her?"

"Would it be so bad? She's the only other person here with an ability similar to mine…"

"Yeah, because she trained for it, unlike you who… what are you, a mutant?" the angry teenager asked.

The man nodded in response.

"Ugh… regardless… hey, dumbass, how about we skip all this planning and just have you bring out a nuke or something?"

"He needs to recharge for a fair while, and bringing fictional weapons isn't viable due to many of these breaking the laws of physics."

"Then let's just steal a nuke, the Americans have thousands."

"No! when we kill them it will be mercilessly, I want them to suffer… only for their pain to be ultimately forgotten…" he mumbled, angrily…

Which confused me… why would he want this to be forgotten by…?

"Castle, we have to move fast. Do you think we can get Erza on our side?"

"Who?"

"I don't know, kid. She is pretty adamant about her… awareness campaign…" seriously, so stupid…

"Fine. I don't suppose anyone here objects to the idea of pushing her a little."

 _Define push…_

 **Shooting Range**

 **Location: ****** Navy Base**

 **Camera Recording (date redacted)**

 **Time: 3:45 AM**

 **-Are you sure you want-?**

 **-Sooner or later, dad, sooner or later he is going to push us all too far… I just don't want to be this helpless anymore.**

 **-I know, but… a gun is one thing… a concealed carry permit…**

 **-I know, but I think I finally see why the whole** _ **need it and not have it**_ **argument is used so often…**

 **-I know, but I don't have to like it.**

 **-Me neither…**

 **At 3:46 AM, One M9 Beretta was approved for use to one Richard (last name redacted)**

 **-Well, on the bright side, things might relax for a while.**

 **-Yeah, but if you want peace...**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, a very Merry Christmas to you all… and a happy New Year… So, this took** _ **way**_ **longer than I expected, or even wanted it to. I knew what was going to happen, but as I started writing it I kept going back, double checking certain things, and I just didn't feel satisfied. This is basically the half-way point of the story, and I really want these following chapters to hit home before we go on to… well, the next part. I guess I want to take my time with these next few chapters in order to make sure everything is in order before we make it to the final arc, so apologies in advanced for the delays. Once again, any criticism is not only appreciated, but at this point it is vital so that this story doesn't wind up with ten thousand plot holes, so if you have any issues with the plot or how the characters are being portrayed, please let me know. I greatly appreciate it. Thank you so much for keeping up with Erasure, I will continue working on this and will hopefully have the next chapter up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **I had a feeling things are going to get a whole lot worse.**

* * *

 **Zuikaku**

Her humming is the most irritating thing I've ever heard in my life aside from that… _other_ thing… but _somehow_ it's even worse when she's feeling down. Now don't get any ideas, this isn't me warming up to her or something like that, this is just me needing to vent my frustrations and a personal log is something I noticed those quiet kids doing earlier… although that's probably for the American military's records, right?

 _Things in the so called "real world" are both different and similar in a way I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with yet…_

Regardless, I guess most Americans feel the need to voice their opinions quietly, which is why blondey over there is humming some old tune despite looking mighty pissed off.

Suddenly she went quiet.

And glanced in my direction…

"What?" I asked her before she asked some kind of polite throwaway-

"We don't get to talk all that often..."

(I make sure of that)

"…and I do have to ask… how's everything going?" she asked, smiling.

Not impressed.

"I'm doing fine, thank you."

"Well, yeah, but come on, I know you two don't get out much, but the closest either of you got to taste of the good old U-S-A was… well, you know… how's the real deal treating you?"

 _What the hell did any of_ _ **that**_ _mean?_

"Not to sound rude, but is now really the time? Something strange must've happened back in that school, I don't know if we're entirely in the clear." My ever-observant sister noted.

"Yeah, but it takes time to head back to base, and the order for radio silence is null and void once we got out away from the coast. Plus, even if an abyssal fleet shows up, the fly boys over there would make our jobs way too easy. Of course, that's assuming I don't wipe the floor with them first!"

I have to admit, I wish our old fleet had some of these resources. Not that we didn't have our own escorts, mind you, but bomber _jets_ on standby whenever we're out in the lake waters? I can admit that I was impressed with the resources these guys had.

"Well, since you asked, it is rather peaceful… not that we'd know. When exactly do we get to visit these so called malls?"

That got the blonde to stutter slightly.

"Uh- well… it is safer to have the clothes delivered…" she stated… surprisingly nervous…

 _What the hell?_

My sister shot me a glare as if I had said something wrong.

I didn't get it, the girl back at the base- Misaka, she talked about heading out with her friends, and I know the blonde one mumbles stuff about going out to places. Why was…?

:::-;;;;-::::

Uh…

;;;;;;;-:::::::::-;;;;;;;;;

Oh….

"You don't have to resort to codes, you know. Had _those_ cracked since the 40s." the blonde interrupted in a bored tone.

"H-huh?" Shoukaku stammered.

I shook my head.

"Well, sorry, but we really don't know if you're upset over what happened back then, or-"

"Hell yeah, I'm upset! But I don't know… Erza was pretty cool and all, and Wendy was pretty friendly with Misaka… but that betrayal was so fast and out of nowhere…" the blonde replied in a tone that seemed to imply that she was more irritated than depressed over the incident.

But honestly, I was more intrigued… the red headed woman had only been around for a short while, but she had switched from polite and kind to borderline psychotic a bit too quickly from what I heard…

"Hey, isn't one of the enemy able to manipulate minds?" I asked.

"Kind of, Kihara seems capable of creating some technology from Misaka's world, but Misaki doesn't think that happened. Erza just felt betrayed and lied to and acted accordingly. Also that prick in the woods didn't help our case much… but we'll get them soon enough… soon…" she growled.

You know, maybe I prefer the slightly irritating battleship over the royally scary one.

 **Mikoto Misaka**

The first thing I noticed on waking up was that I was resting on someone's shoulder and someone's head was resting on mine. It didn't matter once I had shoved him on his side, not even waking up the heavy sleeper.

 _Charlie… Did I fall asleep outside my room?_

Turns out, I did.

I was out in the hallway under the warehouse where we were looking through all those notebooks.

 _But if I remember correctly, Charlie was sitting across from me…not almost creepily next to me…_

Whatever… what time is it?

Six in the morning… okay, I guess that explains why I'm still so tired. I think we might've fallen asleep a little after Richard left at around three in-

Wait, what did he even leave to do?

"Sleep well?"

 _Speak of the devil…_

"Oh, hey… good morning; any news on the new arrivals, or at least on the people that were helping us?"

"Sorry, I wouldn't know…" he replied in a groggy voice. As if he hadn't had any sleep last night. Actually, now that I get a good look at him, he looks way, way worse than his usual self.

He's all pale and looking kind of sick, and the bags under his eyes have gotten darker, and- he _smells_ …

"Uh, sorry, but were you out last night, or something?"

He blinks, and then begins rubbing his eyes before saying "Uh, kind of. I went for a jog around the base… had to get a special ID and all that for the berretta, but I just… I needed to think." He sighed.

Ugh… something about the way he said "think" ticks me off. Like he's trying to avoid something, but at the same time…

 _Get a hold of yourself, Misaka… he's a college student, not a middle schooler. I bet he has plenty to think about… in a world that is barely as advanced as Academy City…_

"So, what were you thinking about?" I asked.

He lays himself against the wall, a look of discomfort on his face.

He opens his mouth and begins to say something, but hesitates.

Then he makes eye contact with me and his face changes in response to what he sees.

"Uh, your hair is…"

"Yeah, it does that. What of it?"

"Well, I have class in a few hours, but I haven't gotten the car back yet, so… look, just don't shock me, I am seriously not in the mood."

"Well, you've been acting a bit off lately, so excuse me if I'm a bit frustrated." I stated, but conceding that shocking him isn't something I needed to do.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry… I don't really share a lot of my personal stuff with… most people."

"Okay?"

"Well… I was thinking about some of the notebooks I destroyed, stuff I erased or just got rid of… stuff that isn't around that we can examine anymore… none of it makes sense, cause the knight doesn't really fit anything, but…"

"… _ **but?**_ "

He ignored my slightly raised voice and sighed.

"Sorry… it's hard to put into words… that I can recall, since I was little I have destroyed about eight different stories. Two were accidental. I started writing them when I was about eight and had just watched the old King Kong movie for the first time. Those two were basically rip off stories with the exact same plot, with maybe a different monster, and were about six pages each. I tossed those into a shredder when I found the pages back in middle school." he said, an odd smile on his face.

 _Geez, and I thought boys were only embarrassed by their parents._

"Um… I remember getting really pissed off with my English teacher last year after she failed that story she forced the whole class to write together, and since I was the only one that kept a copy of it, I tossed it in a garbage can at the end of the year. It was a group project about a blackout, so no supernatural stuff in it. I, uh, also tried writing some fanfiction for the, uh, Sonic franchise back in middle school… accidentally deleted them around tenth grade when the computer broke … there were three of those…"

 _I want to push him to just get to the point, but that would be rude…_

"And then there are the last two stories I got rid of. One was about a guy time travelling to save this girl, and one was about some weird air ships appearing out of nowhere and the Air Forces of the world fighting them off. None of these involved a knight." He said, turning to me with a tired look.

"You're leaving something out." I replied.

"I am?" he replied with a skeptical look in his eyes.

"Yeah, why did you get rid of the last two."

"Oh, um… one mirrored the plot of a movie that came out a while ago called The Time Machine, and the other didn't go anywhere beyond concept art, so…"

No, I didn't believe him.

Something about the way he was so dismissive of the last two, and his suddenly irregular heartbeats were actually suspicious so I pressed him.

"Come on, you've been a pretty honest guy so far. How come you're lying now?"

Charlie snorted behind me, and despite him being asleep, it sounded like he agreed with me.

Richard on the other hand, looked uncomfortable.

"Well… I was drawing the air ship one in a math notebook, or at least, the concept art… if you could call it that… my uh… doctor wanted to look through it at one point, so I tore the pages out before he could… so embarrassment was the main reason for that." he groaned.

 _Okay?_

"And the other one?"

His eyes half closed, and he looked… way off. Kind of like what Saten looked like when she talked about the level uppers back then… but still different.

"I… well… the short version is that I got rid of it to symbolize me letting go of… something. It was dumb…"

"Letting go of- wait, did a girl dump you?"

 _Oh my, I've heard of this!_

I read in an article that a really nice girl broke up with the author, so he wrote a story or a poem or something to help cope with it! It was on an American magazine about- never mind…

He blinked, looking like he wasn't sure if he should be insulted… or couldn't believe what I had just said.

 _Or maybe I was right on the money…_

"Sorry, sorry; it was just something I read on-"

He shook his head, suddenly smiling, before saying something I didn't quite catch.

"Um… sorry?"

"Don't grow up…" he repeated before getting up and walking to his room.

"Although the protagonist that travelled through time didn't have a name, or powers or anything, he did fail to save the girl in the end… maybe it isn't our knight, but I'm trying to remember if there are similarities between them… wish we knew more. I don't know."

I let out a sigh of my own, because listening to his list of stories was off putting somehow. Nothing we read last night gave any indication that Richard had any part in creating the Knight that was causing us so much trouble… but he had to write or draw _something_ about him if there are a set of observable rules to how the knight works. Considering few of the stories he wrote involved supernatural elements we could only assume Richard wrote some kind of motivation for him while Charlie and Katherine wound up giving him powers and a design.

 _Of course, considering how insane this whole thing is…_

A snort from the hallway floor got my attention, and I noticed that Charlie was awake.

"Ugh… had the weirdest… eh? Were you sitting next to me or did I just…?"

Maybe, just maybe, he had sat down to tell me something and he simply fell asleep. Accidents happen, looking into other anime has proven that to me.

But at the same time…

"Oh yeah, did you lie down next to me last night?"

"No… I was going to ask you if I could look at your notebook, but when I went to grab it everything went black. _Did you knock me out_?" he asked, suddenly sounding kind of worried.

Huh… come to think of it, I do give off an electric field whenever I go to sleep to drive off any unwanted contact… maybe he got shocked when he reached for the notebook?

So maybe I did knock him out by accident?

But he doesn't know that.

"Hey, I only subconsciously shock people that get too close when I'm asleep. You wouldn't have tried getting too close, now would you?"

"I sat down next to you, I didn't think… d-don't get the wrong idea!"

"Oh? Did Charlie do something disgusting to you?" a certain mental out asked suddenly. She had walked out of her room, still combing her golden hair.

"Oh, I don't think so. He should know what a level 5 could do to him if he tried anything. Right?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do any-" he suddenly got almost as pale as Richard, and glared at Misaki who had this smug look on her face.

"I thought you kept out of people's secrets…" he mumbled.

"Your secrets aren't anything to get worked up about. Maybe we should have a conversation with your parents about them, though. If going back isn't an option I bet being a shrink could be an easy line of work for me in this world." She declared rather pompously.

"…I'm going to eat breakfast." The older boy stated rather grumpily before getting up and leaving.

"Seriously, Misaki, it's kind of creepy how much you enjoy bothering people by reading minds."

"Of course, but most people here still choose to stick around regardless. They're much more interested in my ability considering mind readers don't exist in this world that they don't mind my usual poking."

"Well, I guess that's true… anyway, you're absolutely, positively sure that Richard and Charlie aren't hiding something we could use against this knight?"

The girl with stars for irises sighed.

"Misaka, that's the fifth time you ask in twelve hours. Telepaths need to rest, you know."

 _You mean laze around?_

"Still… something keeps nagging the back of my head about the relationship between the knight and our supposed authors."

"That's probably just the lack of nourishment, young lady." She said in a mock British accent.

"No it's-"

My stomach growled, shutting up any conversation I might've had.

 **Erza Scarlet**

Frankly, I didn't buy it.

As the young man in our custody drank his glass of water I kept examining him for sings that he was lying to us. There were none that I could tell, of course, but it still made little sense to me.

"Once more from the start if you please." I said for the fifth time.

"This is the hundredth time you ask!" he protested.

"It is the fifth time, now please, tell me what happened. Condense it if you want to."

He rolled his eyes.

"Some people have been going missing around the place I lived. Specifically they were kids, so my friends and I, you can call us a gang, but I don't care, we started looking around and we found out from these kids that some weird guy was staying in the abandoned school nearby, and before we attacked these government agents offered us some weapons. Of course, our boss figured it was a great idea and pushed the attack a week so that we could get ready with the new weapons."

"And then you struck?"

He nodded.

"And the result was that all your friends got brainwashed, except the few that were killed, and you of course. Forgive me for sounding cold, but it sounds to me like you and your friends are just a group of criminals that didn't like intrusion in your illicit activities."

"Well of course we didn't! But we weren't kidnapping kids and doing God knows what to them!"

In retrospect, Castle was, indeed a man who killed criminals, no matter who it was. But he was very kind to us, and I found it difficult to believe that we would just murder children. Even during the attack last night, he didn't just kill those kids, he told me to take them to a police station.

 _What if he was acting nice because I was there?_

I glanced out the window, appreciating the rising sun; well, at least, its reflection in the windows of the nearby buildings.

Wendy was asleep in the bed behind us and I had been keeping our guest busy with questions. His story hadn't changed in the last five hours.

 _They still attacked them… is the CIA trying to play its dirty games with its own people? They probably would stoop that low…_

"Alright, Troy, I will take you to a man I know that works with the Federal police."

"Um, no. you said you could answer my questions, and damn it I want answers right now! What the hell is going on?!" he yelled, which bothered me.

There was no need for Wendy to get involved with the darker aspects of this world, at least not directly, and even if this man was telling the truth, I was having a hard time believing he was a good person.

 _Although he hadn't claimed he was one…_

"Alright then. I doubt they will care all that much considering you've seen a lot things. To be blunt, characters that are fictional in this world, known only through books, movies, comics and all that, are being brought into this world by a young man that resembles a knight. My name is Erza Scarlet, and in this world I am known as one of the main characters from a comic series known as Fairy Tail."

"… I want to call you a psychotic ginger with schizophrenia, but… you're kidding me, right?"

I brought forth one of my many blades. He didn't really react; he just stared at it and sank in his chair.

"So… I wasn't crazy last night. You have magic powers… and that guy had magic powers… and that other kid… and- and- and- do you have a smoke?"

I shook my head.

"Oh my God, how were we supposed to beat that guy? They played us. They played us like pieces in a chess game. God damn it, I should have known!"

I shook my head, it was obvious that they were just a gang of low level criminals and had bitten off more than they could chew. It was sad, but no one forced them to do what they did, and I didn't like the idea of this guy interacting with Wendy. Unfortunately, knowing her, she might try something… but I needed answers from Castle, otherwise I would only hear one side of the story.

I needed someone to babysit…

Someone I could at least trust wouldn't try anything.

…

"Bogart! I need a favor!" I called, knocking on the car like one would a door, accidentally moving it more than I wanted to.

The old man opened the door, a cup of coffee in one hand, and a look that said he hadn't slept at all. and if what Troy was saying was true, there was no reason as to why Bogart wouldn't at least know of something.

 _And if he did I doubt he would do much about it…_

"You people and your treachery…" I allowed myself to say loud enough for him to hear.

Without saying anything I dropped the terrified criminal in the van and walked away.

"Keep him away from Wendy." I called as I began making my way to confront someone.

Bogart, oddly enough, didn't reply.

I had been trying to play things in a way that would allow for a peaceful solution, mostly due to the fact that everyone in this so called "real world" doesn't have any protection similar to what Wendy and I have, but also because Wendy herself has been trying so hard to work things so that no one fights each other.

 _Considering what a large scale fight might look like in a city like this…_

Black and white images of a large scale conflict from almost a hundred years before in this world flooded my mind. I get it, she doesn't want anyone to get hurt, let alone die, which is a bigger possibility here than back home, but it looks like options are limited, and I would be lying if I didn't admit that I wasn't sure what I could do to keep things peaceful, while also fixing things so that no worlds suffer needlessly anymore.

Maybe a certain someone can answer my questions.

I hastened my pace, just enough to go faster than normal, but also so that it would seem… more normal?

I didn't want to call too much attention right now…

I admit, the city is quite beautiful from a distance, it lacks the simplicity of my home world, but it has its charm… but the streets are so much more crowded… ugh, if Natsu was here he'd just open a road right up… or Gray could make an alternate route… Lucy would probably distract a portion of the crowd just by being here, but even that would be better than just Wendy and myself.

Eventually I found the school Castle had mentioned thanks to several charming young men that were headed in that direction with a bunch of equipment.

 _The alleged brainwashed criminals?_

They seemed nice enough, however, and I began to wonder if the CIA had convinced Misaki to do the unthinkable and sacrifice a bunch of young men in a futile attack.

 **Charles Rex… The Admiral… please just call me Admiral**

Where to begin… I guess I was technically born in Canada… I don't know, ever since I woke up in this world things have been fuzzy. I guess the implication is that a Canadian player of the Kantai Collection game made my own story, or invented it himself, or based it on himself… point is, I don't really have a past, or that many memories other than the fact that I'm from Canada and that I'm an admiral.

I guess I take the characteristics of the player, because there are plenty of fan made versions of the player character that I've seen in my short time here.

My only other strange characteristic is my name, which… is oddly similar to a real life historical figure, which is why I've been so reluctant to share it. Other than that, I don't seem all that different from the soldiers here.

No clue why I'm writing this, but Zuikaku insisted we all keep a diary and if something happens I might as well leave some proof of my existence behind.

Regardless, I have to organize my thoughts after that mess.

The camera the fairies set up before retreating was working fine until a few hours ago when a pigeon or something bumped into it and broke the lens. It wouldn't be a problem considering all the American satellites spying on the school, but they don't give us a definitive picture of newcomer number two. One we know is Kakine Teitoku, a level 5 like our two young middle schoolers, but that second man has yet to be identified. He isn't wearing anything that distinct him from any other regular person out in the city.

But all that has to be put aside for now.

"Now, Richie, what are the three main rules of gun safety?" Iowa asked the second she swallowed her breakfast cereal.

Apparently the kid had convinced her to train him in… things. Knowing the fleet girl, I guess she could be a good teacher when it comes to firearms, but maybe the kid should have gotten someone else.

Why?

I'll let the conversation speak for itself.

"All guns are loaded even if they're not, never aim at something you don't plan on destroying, and keep your finger of the trigger." The kid replied groggily.

"I still don't think a handgun will help you all that much." His friend mumbled, but I heard him.

"Ignoring mister judgmental over there, I need to blow off some steam. You coming?" the blonde called in a _very_ suggestive manner that got everyone to turn to loko at her and caused the much smaller shoukaku to start coughing up.

"What?" the blonde asked incredously.

 _But I wonder if she does that on purpose…_

Richard groaned before chugging down a glass of milk and getting up to follow her.

"Use a condom!" a guy yelled, trying to lighten the mood I guess.

If they heard him, they didn't show it.

Despite the younger kids having some normal conversations at the table (something about clothes that I can't be bothered with) I think everyone was on edge.

Probably wondering what out enemy would pull next.

Nothing on the lake so far…

Nothing on land so far…

 _What game are you playing?_

 **Kakine Teitoku**

 _Your core's not that deep… I don't_ _ **need**_ _to have a handle on it._

I almost tore the page out of the crappy novel…

 _Breathe… relax…breathe… relax…_

It had all seemed so simple, just analyze his calculations and mess with them so that his powers aren't enough to stop my own, who the hell figured he could still do what he did?! He took a bullet to the brain! Even with the Sisters, he shouldn't have been able to…

 _No, of course he could… the God damned author wanted_ _ **him**_ _to win…if I can just get my hands on that powerless monkey…_

The sudden opening of the doors a floor beneath me caught my attention. Well, not the doors opening, but the sound of a woman calling for the old man with the guns… Frank Fort or something like that?

"Frank? They told me you're still here!"

I got off the desk I had been using to read and walked over to the stairs when mister Fort showed up.

I watched him move past me, wearing an odd looking all black shirt with a skull on the front. His arm was in a recently put together sling.

 _I guess the doctor actually knows a thing or two about patching people up._

"Erza, what can I do for you?" I heard him ask the girl.

"Oh my- they really shot you up last night!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"More than you know. Damned CIA brainwashed a bunch of people from this community… probably used that Misaki kid with the mind control… I _told_ you peace was impossible." He seemed to yell.

Ah yes, Erza Scarlet. Strange name, but then again she _is_ a fictional character… as well as me… I shook my head, tossing the philosophical questions to a side.

While that little worm brought us here and begged us to remain with him, he seemed to allow for this woman and her friend to roam free for the most part.

"Erza is a trusting one. Once she makes a friend, even if they betray her she seems to think they are being forced to do so, and most of her experiences in her story have proven her correct. Even now she thinks that Misaka and the others she met aren't as bad as the people guarding them." The doctor said, appearing out of the same room Castle had just walked out of.

 _Shifty bastard…_

"Ever the one to talk exposition, doctor?" I asked.

"You asked. I could tell you were curious about her. You've only been here a few hours after all. She and her friend should make fine allies if we could convince them."

"Then use that mind altering device on her."

"I managed to use it on her friend once, but this device isn't anywhere near as powerful as it could be, and it only worked temporarily. That said, with Max powering it I could go so far as to permanently alter memories. It got fried after last night… but once I fix it…" he grinned.

I ignored his toothy smile and stretched. Some of my bones popped as I stretched my arms.

 _Just what are you up to…?_

"So, what _are_ you planning on doing? You're not the type to just follow orders without having some back up plan. Or am I mistaken?"

"I originally wanted to create an esper program and use it as a bargaining chip should the Americans gain the upper hand… but much to my disappointment, is isn't anywhere near as easy to accomplish here. None of the children have any ESP capabilities, and only one even achieved level zero electromaster after I augmented their physical abilities. But maybe with more funding it could be achievable. Sadly, I doubt it'll be easy with those girls working with the Americans."

"I feel _**so**_ sorry for you." I told him, moving down the stairs.

"Watch your steps, Dark Matter. The Americans in this world are even more treacherous than the ones back home."

 _As if anything short of a city leveling bomb would bother me… considering the strongest is in a hospital bed somewhere, I am technically the most powerful human being on the face of the earth._

I hid my smile as I made my way down to meet this Erza Scarlet.

"…Anyway, if it wasn't for the new additions-" mister skull shirt was suddenly cut off by a different person.

"Ah, Miss Scarlet, I presume." The older man said. I almost instinctively retreated back into a corner to observe the situation. I partially wanted to introduce myself, but knowing that these two know each other, I think it would be better to see them interact, and find out where exactly we are on recruiting-

 _The hell, I'm only staying here for an address, I don't actually care about these morons._

Regardless! I sat back to observe what I was dealing with here.

"Hello?"

"Ah, sorry. That's Max, he's a new addition to our group."

"Correct. I can already see how powerful a woman like you is. Whoever wrote you must have had a strong heroine in mind."

 _That manipulative bastard…_

"Is there something you want?" the red head asked in a suddenly dark tone.

 _Sharper than I thought…_

"Oh, my apologies, but yes, I was just wanting to comment on how we great an ally you would be… that is… if you have decided to give us a hand yet." The man said, constantly wearing this polite smile, as if he was just innocently asking and didn't have any ulterior motives.

"Actually I find it hard to believe Misaka would sign off on an attack like this."

"I bet that fleet girl would be just fine with it."

The red head sucked in a breath.

"Iowa is who she was written to be and she refuses to change that about herself. At least we can commend her unwavering loyalty, even if it is to the point of malice." She mumbled.

That statement got me thinking, though. Am I truly in control of my actions? If I was created to think and act the way I do…

 _This is why you have to toss those philosophy books in the trash…_

"Regardless if she's a slave or not, these bastards hit us with the local population and we had no choice but to shoot back. You still think really think this will end peacefully?"

"Wendy and I have-"

"Yeah, a plan to inform the crowd that writing sad stories makes people sad, I know…" he rubbed his chin before getting a look in his eyes.

"Erza… please… as a friend, these people appear to be nice and normal, but they enjoy _all_ that crap they put us through. I know you like these… what do you call them?"

"The movies? I'm aware most people don't enjoy all of them, but some are pretty popular. My favorite is about this girl who wants to marry this guy, but her Greek parents won't be convinced so easily, so-"

"Yeah, yeah, happy times. I know… but if the people here just enjoyed their happy stories we wouldn't be here, now would we?"

"Yes, because we wouldn't exist. Our goal shouldn't be vengeance, Castle. We need to change them for the better, not-"

"That aint fair for all the people that suffer for their entertainment!" he said in a low, angry voice… I've only been here for a few hours and I can already tell this guy has been pushing stuff down more than is healthily recommended.

The other guy spoke up.

"Erza, what if he's right, what if this world doesn't want to be changed? After all, many people have tried and failed."

"I still have to try!" she declared in a voice that was sweaty with a heroine's attitude.

I rolled my eyes… but this is who she is, the hero that never gives up and succeeds… seemingly every time.

"Well, what will it take to convince you?"

And like that, the knight made his appearance.

The whole time I was ignored by her, which bothered me, but I let it slide.

She had gone quiet.

"Erza, with my new… friends, we plan on hitting them back. Will you help us?"

"If you attack them, I will be forced to defend the weaker ones, no matter what they might've done."

"Even if it's unforgivable?"

A part of me recoiled by how quickly this kid switched from friendly chatter to snakelike orator… he's dumb, but not entirely out there… maybe the doctor recommended that he push her into joining by…

 _Didn't she have a little girl that accompanied her?_

A feeling of déjà vu rushed through me… but my plan involved threatening her in order to bring _that_ bastard out into the open.

But this…

"Is that a thinly veiled threat?" she asked, seemingly half joking given that smile.

 _She really thinks this guy is up to good things?_

"More like a warning." Max replied courtly.

The red head glared at them with a look that might even pierce through my own defenses.

"He's right Erza, working with these people, even if only partly, is dangerous in it of itself. Right now they may be giving you some leeway, but if you even try going against them the will cut you off, just like they did back at that cemetery."

"That was the CIA, the FBI has some standards, that-"

"But for how long? Get it through your head, they think they can control _you_ and if they ever so much as suspect that you plan on turning against them they will end you in one hit."

"They can try and it won't work. Besides, they've been pretty cooperative so far. I think Bogart and his men really care about Wendy. I'm sorry Castle but I just don't see this the way you do."

Castle nodded, seemingly in defeat.

Then he got a look in his eyes.

"Actually… what _do_ the people of the world think about you?"

 **Wendy Marvell**

"And that's all we know."

Agent Bogart looked depressed. The new kid, Troy, was sleeping in the corner of the van.

"But why did you attack them? You know it would only provoke him into attacking back."

"I told you, we needed some information, and these guys were already chomping at the chance to shoot at him. All we did was supply him with weapons." Elton almost barked, like a dog.

But I didn't blame them…

They looked exhausted, they looked like they were at their wits end, and they had been nothing but nice to me since we got into this situation. Castle gave us an apartment, but they bring us food, water, these cool things called Cable TV and Internet, where we can watch movies and learn a lot of useful and neat stuff. That's where I got the idea of signing a petition, after all!

But… even if we've only been working on that for a day…

"My petition plan won't work… will it?"

The two men shook their heads.

"Petition- plan-? What now?" Troy mumbled, glancing at me.

"I thought we could… you know… change people's minds by talking about how important it is to write happy stories. That way this wouldn't have to end in violence."

"Ugh… I'll give you some credit, I don't know what else I would've done if I was a pacifist."

"She isn't a pacifist." Both Elton and Bogart replied at the same time which annoyed me.

"I just don't want anyone to die, which is a very real possibility if things get out of hand here."

"People _already_ died, kid! And I still blame you and your pretty boy!" he yelled at Elton.

He simply looked the other way.

"H-hey! You can't just-"

"Wendy, he's right. We chose to allow some inexperienced men to storm what was basically a fortified building. There's blood on our hands for allowing it."

"But you didn't want them to die!"

 _Why? Why are people here so…?_

"Yeah, but I knew the risk, so did Lelouch when he suggested it and so did my superiors when they approved it. We had our chances of just marching in there and arresting them all, keep them alive, but we didn't… Misaka and several others even protested, but… we all agreed it was better to give them a hand and find something out than leaving them alone or dragging them all to prison and learning nothing."

"Damned CIA… always was juggling lives… but… I admit, Capone did push us… a lot. He's got to share some blame for what happened to the rest of them." The young Troy sighed.

I felt so helpless… they just accept the bad stuff that happens here…

And maybe that's the point.

We can't change this world. Or better put, we could, but we can't make a utopia for them. If I succeeded, I would only be making a utopia for the fictional world, not the real one. And making a utopia here is impossible no matter what policies or moral values change.

The only thing I could do was make sure this ended peacefully, and I think I knew how.

"You still want to do this? Erza made a point that I shouldn't allow you on this van, let alone take you here." Bogart asked me.

I nodded.

I needed information if I wanted to talk the knight out of this.

The soldier let us through.

"Wait, where the hell are we?" Troy asked.

…

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

 **Bang!**

Over and over again **Bang!**

The shooting range the Americans had was busy with several people firing the rifles I had seen, but a pair in the far right was specifically firing small handguns.

Which were really weird without magic, and they felt kind of hollow when they fired, but I guess these were really meant to kill, not just… defeat…

"Well, your aim is getting better, kid. Now, empty the magazine!" a blonde woman was excitedly ordering a young man to fire the gun.

He fired a total of eight shots in short succession.

"Err… your rapid firing needs some improvement." The blonde said, patting the guy on the back.

I also noticed that she was the only one not wearing safety ear plugs… unless they were the small type, which I heard-

" **WENDY!"**

"Wah!"

She almost crushed me in that bear hug, lifting me off the ground, and I worried that my protective barrier would shatter.

"Nice… to see you… too… Iowa…" I managed to breathe out. And I thought Erza and Elfman had strong arms…

The young man with the gun turned to look at us and raised an eyebrow. He looked a bit sick since the last time I saw him.

"Richard, Wendy here wants to try something. She needs us back at the warehouse to talk." Bogart said.

He glanced at me before asking "How can I help?" in a tired, but willing voice.

 **Mikoto Misaka**

"…okay, this is unsettling." Charlie stated as we looked at the two girls.

"She looks nothing like me, why is everyone weirded out?" the youngest of the fleet girls from Iowa's game, Zuikaku, wailed.

 _But it's true! She weirdly resembles Wendy! It is genuinely odd! Kind of like how Iowa resembled Misaki until they stood next to each other._

"Well, if you want to be weirded out by something how about the fact that the two of you sound the same?" the white haired girl countered.

"Excuse me… but what does this have to do with anything?" Wendy asked, surprisingly serious.

I glanced at our odd group. Charlie was standing a fair distance from us, while the three fleet girls were sitting or standing right by their admiral… for the moment I was the only esper here…

"Well, nothing really… see, we _don't_ look alike."

"But… your twin tails do sort of look like mine…"

"Y-yeah, but mine are… normal… yours are… basically aerodynamic."

"She has a point, Wendy. If they could spin on their own, you'd basically be a V-22 Osprey!" Iowa exclaimed.

"Well, actually, when Charla takes me up to fly-"

"Who?" Zuikaku asked.

"My friend, she's a magic talking cat… another thing that doesn't exist here."

"By the emperors… Misaka, is your Japan as weird as this worlds?" Zuikaku asked, more amazed than anything.

"It isn't that weird."

"Well, of course it isn't… but it's odd to me… Shoukaku, we haven't been able to delve into this world's culture too much, have we?"

"I don't really mind not knowing the strange stuff that this world cretes… I already know about certain rumors." Shoukaku mumbled, shooting a glare at Charlie.

"Hey! All I said was not to trust things online! Perverts lurk there…"

"Still… I wouldn't mind going out… do you think that kid could-"

Zuikaku was interrupted by Richard and Misaki dumping a bunch of notebooks on the empty table… well, Richard dumped a bunch of them, Misaki only carried three.

 _Lazy telepaths…_

"These are all the drawings I preserved since middle school… Misaki has a few of the notebooks that actually have a character that even remotely resembles our knight, but so far we have no idea who wrote him or not." Richard stated, sitting down next to the admiral.

"However, we know he was originally conceived by a lonely girl named Katherine around the same time Richard started drawing and Charlie stopped."

Wendy glanced at Charlie, asking him to join us at the table.

He awkwardly waved back a polite decline.

The admiral passed the picture Kathy had drawn so long ago.

"Well, it kind of looks like him, but... the armor is off…" Wendy mused.

"We think Kathy came up with him, Charlie added some things when he saw it and Kathy… wasn't pleased." The Admiral simplified.

Wendy glanced at the young man again, this time he was staring at the floor.

"Regardless, someone must've written him with this vengeful personality, and we all think I must've had _some_ part in it." Richard seemed to conclude.

"But you're not a vengeful person… right?"

Richard crossed his arms and frowned.

Actually, despite knowing him for a month, we didn't know too much about what he did when he was in middle school.

"Not vengeful, but even I have to admit I was pretty… edgy back in the day."

"Edgy?"

"Ah, you know… silently angry, keeping mostly to myself… Uh, think Gray only less fun."

"Oh."

We were all silent for a few seconds before Wendy suddenly asked "Is… is Kathy… dead?"

"Yeah… she went to be one night last year and never woke up…" Misaki mumbled.

"Then maybe he's doing this for her!"

"It could be a reason, he seems angry at the world, but focuses on this state specifically instead of attacking anything else… but we have no way to confirm." Shoukaku stated.

 _Wait a second!_

"Hold on, Richard, that story about the time traveler…"

He winced, but slowly nodded.

"Story about a what now?" Zuikaku asked.

"Back in middle school, I wrote a story about a guy going back in time to save a girl. It was short, kind of dumb, and was way too similar to another story that H.G Wells had written, so I scrapped it…"

"But if Kathy and Charlie _came up_ with this knight, maybe gave him some powers even, and your writing about that time traveller mixed into it somehow… then maybe he's like that time traveler, trying to avenge the loss of his author instead of saving her." Shoukaku mused.

 _It wasn't a fool proof theory, but it was the closest we were getting to a correlation in anything other than three kids that went to the same school._

"So… this is about a character trying to avenge his author? Just like that?" Richard asked, seemingly not entirely convinced.

"It is a possibility worth exploring, is it not?" Misaki asked.

 _I would say it is… maybe this gets us one step closer to going home! Or maybe…_

"If it is, then I could talk to him… maybe convince him to relax."

Richard was quiet.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold your horses, Wendy… this guy is clearly insane-" Iowa began, but the blue haired girl shut her up.

"Or he's hurt and grieving! If Misaka is correct, then maybe he's seeing this a the only way to bring justice to the girl he lost. Sometimes when that stuff happens… all we need is a little help."

It's weird hearing those words come out in my own voice, but I can't fully agree. Sometimes a psycho is a psycho, even if they have a reason for their madness.

 _But what if I had tried talking to him back then…?_

"I doubt talking will work. We tried that way back at the start and he just dodges the serious questions. Like a terrible politician." Iowa mumbled back.

"He was pretty nice to me and Erza. I just don't want things to escalate, and if I have to talk to him, then I will."

"Wendy, that's pretty brave, but I highly doubt this guy is going to operate on your logic. I don't think being nice to him will win him over." Richard groaned.

"Not to mention, trying to calm a dangerous criminal could go terribly wrong. It just doesn't seem practical to talk to him about his reasons for going against the world." I added.

 _Plus, I doubt the FBI will let her anywhere near him._

"It isn't just to calm him down. Erza and I have purposely not picks sides to try to keep the peace, but after Lelouch and the CIA decided to give weapons to criminals that were going to attack him, and he unleashed abyssals into the lake… I think I have enough leverage to bring him to the talking table, as you guys say. And even if he tried something, I still have that energy around me protecting me. Plus, there's also the matter of Troy…" Wendy said in a…. well, _creepy_ voice. As if she had been scheming or something.

"Oh, the guy who survived without getting brainwashed?" the admiral asked.

We all turned to look at him several tables away.

 **Troy**

"Let me get this straight… you want me to call Capone… and ask him to set up a meeting with this knight or guy that's in charge?" I asked.

"Well, you could do that, or not. You've done enough for us already, and it would be rather selfish of us to force you to do anything else, but none of the other members of the knight and his team have phones to our knowledge, and you know Capone directly." The FBI man told me.

"…think that… if I do this… it might save them?"

"Maybe. We don't know."

I thought back to them… they probably had some relatives somewhere else… but we were all we had. I don't expect anyone reading this to understand… all of you with your almost perfect families… we were all we had out there. Odd jobs, under the table stuff… yeah, illegal, but Capone compared us to the cowboys of the old west. I guess I believed it. Ultimately, it never mattered.

I obviously agreed to it.

"Bogart, did he agree?" the little girl called out.

"Yeah, let's go talk to this mother-"

"Wait a second, Bogart, you're not seriously going to allow this, are you?" some busty blonde with stars in her eyes and messed up hair yelled.

"Wendy and Erza are somewhat friendly with Castle, and Castle is friendly with the knight from what we've seen. Troy over here knows Capone and can set up a meeting… if not, we bail them out."

"Guys, I don't intend to go there to die. I want to get us all home. And get Troy his family back." The kid added as if she had forgotten I was there.

"Yeah, well… most people don't on a dangerous mission expecting to die! Guys, back me up!" the blonde insisted.

 _Who's this piece of-?_

"Iowa has a point. Talking about a lost loved one can really backfire, even if you just want to help…" a sickly looking kid who might have been a year or two younger than me stated.

"Well, if it does, I have my protective energy, and I hope to have Erza and Troy in the room, and they'll definitely protect me!"

The odd group of supposedly fictional teenagers didn't look convinced.

"Okay… pinky promise! Not only will I _not_ die, but once I get back, we'll all go on a shopping spree together before going back home!"

"NO offense, but what may come off as reassuring in your world, comes off as a death flag here." a guy who was standing a fair distance from us said.

"Misaka, you have faith in me, right?"

A small brown haired girl let out a short sigh.

"This is a really naïve move… but maybe it could work. Back home, I never considered talking to… him after what he did… maybe if I had I could have saved more lives… but Wendy, you have to be careful. If things start going wrong-"

"Erza and I will bail and come here."

Wait a damn minute…

"Hey, hold on. If you kids have powers, why not just accompany us as back up?"

"Because the knight considers them enemies. If he sees them, or if one of your buddies sees them, and he thinks Wendy is working with them, then our little nonviolence understanding is over and we may have an all-out war out in the streets of Chicago." Bogart replied courtly.

"But it's already over! Last night-"

"Was something that would've happened regardless… he doesn't know we gave you weapons yet… hell, even if he does, it's no different from his liberal use of abyssals in the lake." Some weirdo with a Canadian accent interrupted me with terms I didn't quite understand…

"Whatever…"

"So… you're really gonna go talk to that guy?" the sickly kid asked.

Wendy nodded.

"Troy, could you make the call?"

"Yeah, I got it… I just hope this works."

"Troy?! Where in the hell have you been, dude?! You just dropped of the map and I was worried-"

"Capone! Look, you have to get me to talk with the knight!"

"Why? What is it?"

"Last night- I ran into a girl named Wendy and a girl named Erza. They want to talk to him privately."

"Uh… okay? Give me a minute…"

Two minutes later we heard an electric sounding voice.

"Wendy? Erza?"

"Mister Knight… I'm really sorry about this, but I want to talk to you." Wendy stated while everyone else stayed quiet.

"…Where do you want to talk, and what is it?"

"I want to talk to you about Misaka and the others… it's really important, I-"

"Tonight. The abandoned apartment complex. Be there."

And with that he hung up.

"Well, that was easy." She said, grinning.

"I don't know…" the brown haired girl muttered.

"I'll be back tomorrow to tell all of you the results, I promise!"

The… okay, admittedly hot blonde walked over and offered the girl her pinky, almost like a little kid… almost like how some of those missing kids would…

"Sailor's swear?" the blonde asked, clearly worried.

The smaller girl grinned and made the promise.

"We can buy loads of stuff when we get back! I promise!" she declared happily.

 _All we need is this Erza chick to meet us there._

 **Erza Scarlet**

 _What do the people of the world think about you?_

That had been his question… and I planned on answering it. Once I got home I found that Wendy had left a note.

 _Erza, I want to talk to MIsaka about what happened. I'll be at the apartment later tonight, okay? Call me if something happens._

She could have always just texted it, but she still prefers to do things the old fashioned way.

I'm kind of proud of her taking initiative, even if she's naïve.

 _Granted, we're both pretty naïve._

No matter, it was probably better that she be out of the apartment for this.

I went onto the internet and quickly typed in my name…

I shut down the computer after an hour and forced myself not to break it in two. Rubbing my eyes, I pushed the disgusting images I had seen as far away from my current thoughts as I could.

Why?

 **Why?**

 _ **Why?**_

I'm fine… I just… I knew how perverted some of the people back home could be, but in this world they can communicate and coordinate to create an entirely new level of lewd images that… I genuinely had to wonder if this world advanced so much in order to achieve this capacity… Hmmm, if Gray and Natsu were here they wouldn't let me hear the end of this. Of course, assuming this world treated them the same way…

 _If I find out they treat Wendy the same way, I will track them down and break their arms._

But, on the bright side, at least this… "art" was fairly tame. A part of me figured that there was worse stuff out there, but I didn't need to see that.

However, it was worrisome that so many people seemed to think that I was just some badly written character that only served to please viewers on the internet.

But something a fat man with bad hair said in a video did disgust me more than I expected after seeing all of this.

"Fairy Tail has its moments, but damn it if it isn't just a bad wish fulfillment fantasy. The characters barely struggle to get what they want, and even if they do it is _always, and I mean always,_ getting huge power-ups, not because they worked hard, or because it was foreshadowed earlier, or even because it makes sense, no! It's always because the damned author is giving them a break. He needs to have the good guys win no matter what, but he also needs tension! So he gives us these badass, overpowered villains that seem unstoppable… only for the Erza or Natsu to go FRIENDSHIP! And boom, that guy is now dead- oh, wait, not dead- defeated! What a crappy, crappy, series."

This… he was angry because the good guys were winning? No, not exactly.

Further investigation proved that he was mad that we didn't struggle enough for our victories.

And this wasn't a lone opinion.

Even the critics that liked us said that it was a guilty pleasure.

 _Erza… please… as a friend, these people appear to be nice and normal, but they enjoy all that crap they put us through._

"Castle…"

I get it, this world is cruel… much crueler than my own; pointless wars, manipulation of weaker nations by stronger nations, and an indifference to it all… could these people ever change?

Maybe the knight was right to begin with.

I then noticed that the phone I had been given had a small light flashing on it.

 _A message… Wendy?_

 **Meet me at the abandoned apartment by the school the knight uses. We're going to have a little talk with him.**

Oh, I better get moving then. Sun was about to go down, and it was a bit of a walk.

I heard several people on the sidewalk whine about how annoying it is to walk places earlier, and maybe it's my own physical condition, but I rather enjoy these jogs.

 **Charlie**

"They seem rather nice." My mom said as we began driving back to the apartment dad had left us the key for. It had kind of been the recurring situation of sleeping in one place one night and in one place another. This was the first time mom had actually seen the displaced characters, even if she hadn't talked to them.

"Well, they're ideal girls… for the most part."

"Yes, I noticed… but… they seemed rather young."

"Yeah. I think Iowa is the oldest there, physically, and she seems to be in her twenties."

"But I didn't see the mysterious young man you mentioned."

"Lelouch? He's been discussing things with the Navy officers and scientists…"

We passed several police cars on our way to the apartment.

"I heard one of the navy officers tell Bogart to send out an alert."

I nodded.

"Do you think that little girl can succeed?"

I thought about it.

Wendy was never the most powerful character in Fairy Tail from what I remember, but she won just about every fight she got into, with or without help. And I think she has Erza here this time, so…

"She's like a super hero, mom. I doubt she'll have any trouble handling it."

 **Troy**

Capone had agreed, and in front of everyone at that warehouse, the knight agreed to meet Wendy in the abandoned apartment complex right by the old school… in fact it was the same place I had used as a sniper's nest less than twenty four hours prior. Things seemed okay, except that Erza was taking her sweet time and the clock had just struck nine o clock.

"Neither Erza or the knight has shown up yet…" I groaned.

"Maybe I should try calling her directly. Erza isn't very experienced with cell phones."

"I still find it hard to believe you're actually a character from a Japanese series."

"I still can't believe my life has a series… at least in this world."

I could tell she was the naïve type, but maybe she had a point… either way, I would gladly put a bullet in this knight if he tried anything… even if my rounds didn't work on him.

"That's weird, she isn't picking up…"

I felt the air… change, like… something felt off.

"What did you want to talk about?" the electric voice asked right behind me. I got up from my chair to come face to face with a dumb looking kid dressed like a knight.

If I didn't know any better, I would think he was a retard playing dress up…

"I… Knight, I know you want revenge, but revenge won't bring her back." Wendy said suddenly.

"I thought you wanted to talk about Misaka and her pathetic friends… what are-?"

"I know about Kathy."

The knight stiffened.

 _Well, damn, this might actually work._

"Kathy was a kind girl, and I know losing her… I know it hurts, but do you really think she would want you to hurt others because of it?"

"Of course she would, she hated this state."

 _Oh…_

"But-"

"Oh, oh, I think I understand. You think I'm doing this because Katherine… my creator… died after working so hard to fix herself. That isn't fair, and she created me as a simple character in one of her notebooks. I think she was proud of my design… I wouldn't know too much about it… that bastard stole me from her and that son of a bitch _used_ me!"

Wendy winced.

"What… happened?"

The knight looked at me and got a strange look in his eye.

"I'm doing this for Her… not just Katherine… Her… he never gave her a name."

"You're… the time traveller-"

"NO! I can't time travel! I am nothing! My creator made me, that prick stole me and made me into this! Then, for some reason… he decided to write a story because he felt something when he saw my design… Now I'm three different people! Do you understand!"

He covered his eyes.

"That pathetic… waste of space… he simply moved right on and forgot about her! He didn't even try to give her justice! Now I can do what he never could! I can accomplish what he was too afraid to accomplish! I will avenge Kathy, I will avenge Ivory, I will avenge Her!"

 _Ivory?_

"You… lost so much… I'm so sorry." The brave little girl pushed past me and stepped right in front of the furious knight.

I think he was a whole two feet taller than her.

"But you don't have to do this. You can always just let go of that pain… I know it isn't easy, but-"

"Kathy moved on and it killed her!"

"But it doesn't have to be like that."

She got closer… basically hugging him, a gesture he seemed to accept, wrapping his metallic arms around her neck.

"We can work through this. We can change people's minds and have them write about happy things. This world has both cruelty and kindness in it. You don't have to-"

…you know the sound glow sticks make when you crack them to light them up.

That was the first thing I thought when he crushed her neck.

She seemed to struggle, all of two seconds before going limp.

And I didn't even react, I just… stood there in shock.

He was breathing- no hyperventilating.

"You… will… never… understand… Her… Kathy… Ivory… I will… I will-"

He let out a ghostly wail, that snapped me back into action.

Glock in hand I let loose emptying the magazine as fast as I could with my right hand while I went for my phone with the other.

I had to let Bogart know!

"You… how could you do this to poor Wendy? She… she just wanted to help?" the knight began muttering, a crazed look in his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER?!"

 **Frank Castle**

The sound of gunfire drew my attention.

I knew Wendy was in the neighborhood, Erza should be with her as well… but…

I put the recently acquired camera down and gunned it for the abandoned building, bumping into a familiar red head.

"Castle!"

"Erza? Where's Wendy?"

"She told me to meet her here, but I just got here."

"Huh? But then-"

Without hesitation we both ran into the building, up the second flight of stairs and-

Oh, dear God…

 **Richard**

 _Children laughing at me…_

 _My head hurts…_

 _I miss you so much_

 _Why the hell am I remembering all this now?_

 _Time travel… who wants to change the past…_

 _Deep down, you do, don't you?_

 _No. I don't._

I forced my eyes to open.

My stupid nightmares haven't let up…

Shower, brush teeth, get dressed, and up to the warehouse, all routine at this point.

Except, everyone was sitting around, Navy personel included.

Worried.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Bogart hasn't heard from Wendy or Erza since last night…" Iowa stated.

I didn't need to hear any more.

No, I didn't need to hear any more!

I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door without a word.

"You!" I yelled at Elton who was standing by a car.

"What?"

"I already know what's going on in there, and I am done playing games."

"Yeah, and?"

"And I am done playing games."

"That doesn't…"

"Take me to the school. or at least to the neighborhood."

"…I can't-"

"Not allowed to do that, blah, blah, blah. I know! Damn it, just…"

I turned to look around.

"If you or Bogart shows up, they might kill you. I am still a non-combatant, so they won't kill me. Just take me there so that I can make sure the kid actively trying to save lives didn't lose her own!"

 **Frank Castle**

I was near the entrance, cleaning some of the new rifles, good stuff, though the ammo _is_ pretty hard to come by.

I heard a bit of a commotion outside.

Now that we had guards actively patrolling the streets, this wasn't cause for concern… until one called me on the also recently acquired radio. Having fifty guys working for you without asking questions is a luxury I hadn't known in a long time.

"Uh, Mister Castle, there's a kid out here… by the gate, wailing on it…"

I glanced out the boarded up window.

 _What the hell did he want?_

"I said open this God damned gate or-"

"What seems to be the problem princess?" I asked, walking outside. I waved the gurads away, staring down the royally pissed off Richard.

He relaxed slightly before speaking up.

"Wendy didn't pick up this or morning, nor did she call back after last night."

"Yeah, wonder why?"

"Look, I don't care if we aren't friends, or if you think I'm the God damn devil, but she isn't a bad kid and we both know that!"

I nodded, looking at the farthermost corner of the fence… it needed fixing.

"So you know that if she doesn't turn up by the end of the day, the FBI and a bunch of the US Navy is going to pull up right here and-"

Okay, somebody forgot his lesson.

I reached through the iron bars and yanked him into them, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Listen here, Richie, you don't get to threaten us, or did you forget our last meeting? You, as well as everyone else in this world, are guilty of creating a system that exalts the suffering of others, you enjoy seeing the main characters suffer just to achieve a goal, you create worlds just to destroy them with calamity after calamity in the hopes of entertaining an audience. You-"

*click*

I glanced at the Berretta pressed up against my stomach. A shot there wouldn't kill me immediately, but it would be hours of torture to get it out.

 _Oh, he hadn't forgotten…_

I let him go.

Even if I moved fast, he had the finger on the trigger, and the fact that he wasn't talking suggested anything, he wasn't here to play officer friendly. No need to risk getting shot four times in less than forty eight hours.

"Say what you will, Wendy didn't want anyone getting hurt. So, play nice." The kid muttered, holstering the gun behind his jacket.

"So… where is she?" he said with a hard look in his eyes. He wasn't here to mess around, he wasn

"Richard!" Erza exclaimed, walking out of the school, visibly exhausted.

"Oh, thank God… you and Wendy didn't answer the-" the kid said, his hard glare softening ever so slightly.

"If Bogart sent you tell him to back off!"

"Wait, what-?"

"Your good friend, Troy, attacked Wendy last night… nearly killed her…" she said, containing herself rather well.

"W-what?"

"…Tell Bogart I'll be staying here with her… Doctor Kihara is taking good care of her."

"I-"

"Leave." she ordered.

Richard got this look in his eye, as in… shock. He slowly nodded and started walking away.

"Good… you just bought us some time." I told Erza.

"…okay." She said. Defeated.

I couldn't blame her.

 **Elton**

"According to her, that's what happened…" I told my boss on the phone.

"Did you at least manage to set up the camera?" he asked.

"Yeah, those tiny fairies did a wonder in fixing it, we get a good shot of the whole school from this spot."

"Well, that's some good news. See you back at the safe house, drop Richard off."

Richard was holding on to the four members of the fairy team we had re deployed, this time by car, to fix up a camera to spy on the enemy. That had been a success, at least.

Richard looked like someone just slapped him.

"You okay?"

"I… I feel like I can't do anything right…"

"Hey, at least she's still alive."

"Yeah, but that means very little right now, doesn't it?"

Yeah, he's partly right.

Wendy is hurt, badly.

The Abyssal fleet had gone quiet again.

Erza seemed to blame us for being the aggressors, even if she hadn't said it yet.

Our own attempt at an attack had failed miserably.

Really, the only good thing is that now we sent an alert to local and state police to be on the alert should an attack take place, and if an attack does begin to take place we'll know thanks to the spy camera we just installed.

But I doubt that's enough.

I had a feeling things are going to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello… been a while… almost a month on the dot, actually. So, I'll be blunt… this has got to be the weakest chapter yet, in my opinion, if not the most predictable. Originally, I wanted to make this mostly an experiment to see what characters viewpoint I could write without making them seem out of character, and I doubt I managed that very well, but as the weeks went by I wanted to advance the story more, while also making it different from Re: Creators, but I highly doubt just having Erza discover certain… sites… would be enough to push her to join the Knight completely. More details will be revealed about what happened when her and Castle stumbled on the scene of the crime, but even with what I wrote now it just doesn't feel as it should… I don't know… that said, I am excited for these next chapters since this next part is what I first came up with when I was thinking about this fic. Although this isn't the climax yet, it is the part I'm most excited for… though if experience has taught me anything, this may be the part that's hardest to write… Well, we shall soon find out. As always, thank you so much for reading this far, any criticism is greatly appreciated, and if there's anything you think I could do better, say, a character seemed off, feel free to let me know! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, but until then, thanks for keeping up with Erasure.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Today, It's your turn to suffer**

* * *

 **Troy**

The sun rays hit my bloody face like a burnt match… that's the first thing I remember happening after that freak attacked the little girl and me last night.

I found myself in a storage closet that looked oddly familiar, tied up with some kind of cables to a pipe that was glued to the wall.

I looked around, seeing the broken window above me… too high to reach, but I could at least tell it was still pretty early. Maybe nine or ten in the morning…

"Hello? Anyone out there?" I yelled, tired.

I had to go to the bathroom, I was thirsty, and my whole body ached… especially my head.

The door swung open and two men walked in.

One I recognized instantly, Capone, still carrying his showy Glock, and the other I recognized as the guy we had tried shooting multiple times.

 _Looks like we got him, at least a little._

"Capone?"

"Troy… what in the hell did you do?" he asked quietly… scary quiet…

 _Nothing more to lose._

"Look man, the doctor is lying to you! He brainwashed you guys with some other worldly tech that-"

"Jesus, you weren't kidding… can we still save him?" he groaned while I tried to explain.

He looked at the man known as Frank Castle.

"In a week or two, the doctor said he could fix his helmet, and with Max, they could potentially clear the brain washing… but that isn't a guarantee, considering he had a tough time clearing that girl's head of that prince and his power. I should remind you he almost killed Wendy."

 _What?!_

"He might still succeed given her state right now… you are truly a sick person; the lowest of the low. Brainwashed or not, you almost killed a kid." He told me, getting awfully close.

That lying bastard! But of course they'll believe him! They have no free will anymore!

"Capone… ask yourself, why would I do that to a little girl? We have a code! You at least know-"

"Troy, you were out of range when the doctor helped us. You're still thinking they're the enemy. Troy, I'm real sorry I let you down…" he said quietly.

I want to hate him, but I can't. We're both thinking the other is under some kind of mind control, but I'm the only one that knows who is and isn't… right?

The guy called Frank Castle cut my bindings and handed me some water.

"You…"

"We have a water reserve on the roof, but don't worry about that. You get a bucket. That cup is your water supply until we decide how to deal with you."

"Capone… you know I-"

"Yes, Troy, I know, but if I was in our position, brainwashed… maybe no way out. Well, I'd want you to put me out of my misery. I want you to get better, but…" he shrugged, and turned his back to me.

"Good bye, Troy."

 _No, no, no man, don't do this, please!_

And he left… just like that.

The man that calls himself Frank Castle gave me a hateful glare before exiting the room.

So here I am, writing what happened. No clue if Wendy will be okay, no clue if I really am brainwashed anymore… maybe I still am under some form of CIA hypnosis, but I have to believe that what I know is still real, right?

And if that's the case then even if I die, the army or the CIA or the FBI will be ransacking this hell hole soon… funny, I used to go here and always thought I would die of boredom or some stupid crap like that…

I guess I would still die here…

If anyone finds this, Castle is wounded with at least one bullet to his left arm, doesn't seem to be able to use it.

No clue on what Erza did.

No clue on how Wendy is doing.

No idea who the other guy is, though.

No idea if the so called level 5 is even still here…

But I do know this, the Knight is claiming that he is a mix of three different characters, and one was conceived by the dead girl. He didn't specify who the authors of other two characters that make him up even are, but if I find anything out, I'll write it here before… well… you know.

If Capone doesn't make it out, then don't bother looking for any family members of mine, I don't think I have any.

At least I get to leave some sort of dying message… most guys that died didn't…

Uh… what else… what else…

Right!

Before they kill me I swear that my last words will be something like… _If you kill me, I shall become more powerful than you can ever imagine_! Or… what are you going to do **kill** me?

… too stupid?

Probably…

I don't want to die.

 **Kakine Teitoku**

I watched the small blue haired girl slowly breathe in and out, now deep in a hopefully comfortable sleep induced by the anesthetics and pain relievers that machine was giving her.

We didn't really have a hospital bed for her, and the school didn't even have a room for the nurse, so we were keeping her in the sorry excuse of a lab this place could even claim its own, just lying on a table next to a sink, with a pair of blankets to keep her comfortable and my own jacket, which was now in desperate need of ironing, as a make shift pillow to keep her neck positioned right.

Her neck was broken.

Maybe fractured would be a better diagnosis, but from what the doctor mentioned, I don't think it makes much of a difference given the internal damage.

This was almost too obviously a ploy by our so called knight to push the red head into joining us completely, unless he was telling the truth, which wasn't… impossible.

I hated this. I hated this **entire** God damned situation in this damned reality! I never asked to be created! I never asked to be the villain! I always knew Aleister had his plans, and no matter what I did I would always account as a backup plan, nothing more and that disgusted me back home! HERE?! I get to know how much of a one-off I was!

…but I could always _do_ something here…

I needed to find that bastard's address and… and what? Tear him to pieces and put him back together until he changes the story? Would that even affect stuff back home? Did the stuff back home even exist? …And what about the kid on the table? What was I supposed to do?

 _The Strongest was weak because he allowed himself to care so much for a brat, and that's why red head will probably fall for this… even if I up and told her that this was probably just playing into what the knight wanted._

This knight isn't as moronic as I thought… even if I told her that this could've been his doing, she would have no reason to believe me, and I wouldn't have definitive proof that would clear our bloodied prisoner. Given how her neck was broken, it left no fingerprints I could lift… and if it was the knight and he strangled her like one breaks a chicken's neck, he wears armored gloves and would have left some visible marks, but not like the ones I was seeing. It looked more like it was done quickly and… impulsively… as if the guy might have actually been brainwashed and attacked her suddenly…

 _Not definitive… maybe if she woke up…_

"Deep in thought, Second?" a voice called, putting an obnoxious emphasize on the word _second_.

 _Damned Kihara…_

"If you plan to piss me off with my rank, it won't work. Rank matters little here, right? If anything, I'm the strongest in this world."

"Ha-ha, that is undoubtedly true, Dark Matter." He chuckled, moving to check the anesthetics that were being delivered via an IV that the doctor had acquired from the brainwashed men helping us. Unfortunately, none of them could acquire the necessary tools so fast, so we would have to wait if we wanted to treat her better.

I noticed her breathing slowed ever so sligtly, which wasn't a good sign if-

 _Why the hell should I care what happens to a little brat like her. She won't contribute anything to my… plan?_

I realized that I had no plans yet… no solid ones at least. Go to japan, find this so called author, and maybe change the story? I could also do plenty of other things to get a good, permanent life here.

But it won't beat Academy City. I highly doubt the Americans or the Japanese would give me the freedom to do as I please. Back home I could blow up an entire block of useless level 0s, and no one would react. I didn't do that all the time, but it was always nice knowing that I could get rid of whoever I wanted if needed, but here…

The knight was seemingly incapable being damaged, at least severely… what was he even made of… thoughts aside, Kihara kept doing _something_ with the machine.

 _Wait, what is he…?_

He was eyeing the machine, touching the IV that delivered the anesthetics, seemingly plotting something. I didn't like it.

"What are you doing?"

The old bastard paused, glancing at me.

"Just making sure everything works properly… How long has she been under?" he asked me.

"How should I know, I've only been watching her for a few minutes. Castle should have better answers since he saw it."

"Uh huh… Has she moved at all?"

"Are you trying to kill her?" I asked then, realizing that he had a weird look in his wrinkly old face as he watched her.

"What gives you that idea?"

"The knight wants red on his team, what better way to get her on it than to convince her the girl she cares about was killed by the people you want dead."

"He doesn't want them dead, he wants them to hurt. Bad."

"That's just killing them with a slow gait. Now tell me… _why_ the hell are you eyeing her like that?!"

"…cracked neck… if I was back in Academy City I could patch her up real quick, but here… I doubt she has much longer…" he mumbled.

Ignoring my question.

Eyeing the machine and the girl, slowly moving to push a button, as if he was unsure.

If my jaw clenched any further I might break a few teeth…

I only had one goal here, and that was to get the address of that elusive bastard of an author. While looking them up online isn't impossible, if Japanese authors are half as shut in as they are back home, then I need the info that prick has if I want to find him.

 _But that doesn't mean I have to sit here and let a little girl die._

 _But why should I care if she lives or dies?_

…I don't care about her, but I can't stand playing second fiddle to anybody… even if this is how I was written or whatever… hell, I'll just play this in my own way.

The laws of physics remained the same here… but my ability should… I noticed that it wasn't as easy as back home, and I grew tired quickly if I tried to create certain types of matter, but most of my ability still worked fine.

Invisible to the naked eye, I was able to materialize a physical wing from my back, which will only materialize when it cuts through that bastard in front of me.

All I have to do is-

"What the-" he said, suddenly turning to check the small girl's arm.

I pulled back my attack upon realizing what had happened.

The blue haired girl had stopped breathing.

"I don't understand- it wasn't… fatal…" the doctor muttered, checking the anesthetics.

"What did you do?!" I demanded.

"Nothing! She's useless to me if her brain dies! I was just checking the dose!" he replied, visibly angry. He looked her over, now with a much more clinical look in his eyes.

"You know some techniques! Get on it!" he ordered me, running off to grab something.

I know very little of actual medical techniques to revive patients, sure CPR is a thing we all know about, but I haven't used that knowledge in…

And who the hell does he think he is? Ordering me to save a girl I barely know.

I started doing basic compressions; reserving what strength I could to try shocking her if the doctor brought some other tools for this sort of scenario.

Unfortunately, the problem wasn't that she stopped breathing.

 **Frank Castle**

I paced the mostly empty classroom, handgun locked and loaded in my good arm.

The only other person there was Erza, who looked sick.

"It wasn't your fault." I stated, only half meaning it.

Truth is I was angry.

The plan to push Erza to join us had been passed around, there was no hiding that, but the plan involved a non-fatal attack, unless some other option was suddenly made available. But the CIA had been one step ahead of us this time. When we arrived at the building, the knight was pummeling that kid into the ground and Wendy was on the floor, seemingly unhurt, but she looked off. I managed to move the knight away from the guy, and Erza began tending to Wendy, which was when we found out that she had been attacked by the guy.

I don't have to tell you how infuriated Erza was, but now that we had gotten the news…

"I… still don't understand. Why would they want her dead?" she asked, sounding kind of numb.

"The knight mentioned that Wendy wanted to talk to him about something. Maybe she knew something the CIA didn't want her sharing."

"But they were fine with both of us sharing information!" she said, her reddish eyes piercing into mine.

"Maybe not all information. After all, we only told you basic things we could afford them knowing."

"…I didn't want this to escalate like this."

"Erza, the Americans don't care! They will gladly orchestrate an attack if it means they get an advantage, and they might have that since Wendy couldn't tell us anything before…"

The old man we called Max walked out of the room along with a tired looking Kihara.

"Max?" Erza asked.

"He adamantly claims that he isn't brainwashed and that he knows nothing. Doctor Kihara was able to fi his helmet up slightly, but all he was able to get out was that he managed to talk to the CIA along with Wendy before last night."

"It truly is tragic. If she was still here I could have gotten some more information, but after the attack here damaged my helmet…"

"So those bastards at the CIA ruined things for us not once, but twice… and they… the killed…" she choked out, Max and the doctor looked away.

I made my way into the room and dragged the bastard out into the classroom.

His bloodied body left a trail as I dragged him with my good arm.

"Alright, Troy, you caused us plenty of trouble, we can't exactly let you go, and we aren't going to take care of someone who murders children… are we?"

Kihara glanced at the nearest wall.

Max nodded before saying "she was a gifted child, like many of the ones I cared for. Inferior creatures like yourself that need to hurt those superior to you in order to feel good need to learn their place."

Erza was quiet.

 _If we don't convince her here she will default to the other side and get in our way, something we cannot afford._

"Erza, I know what you're thinking. But for once in your life stop doing what your creator wants you to do! He treats you and Wendy like toys for the perverted masses hiding behind computer screens! This is the real world, and forgiving trash like this can only get you so far!"

Silence.

"I… didn't… do… it…" the young man groaned.

 _Resilient little…_

"Then who did, wise guy? Wanna tell me who would hurt Wendy other than the CIA? The only one we can all agree on that would do so is you and them."

"How about the knight?" a voice called.

A bored looking Kakine walked into the room.

"Oh how nice, planning on avenging the dead girl so soon? You don't even know if he did it or not."

"Kid, no one else did it. The knight needed Wendy to join us while the CIA-"

He cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah, evil bastards. But the knight isn't beyond manipulating things. We all know you guys were planning on doing something to Wendy if things went south."

"My boy, that is exactly why it had to be the CIA. Wendy and Erza were working as intermediates, and if I'm not mistaken Capone recorded a conversation between her and the knight when he called."

The level 5 winced.

"Yeah, the guy has a record feature on his phone and kept the short conversation. Wendy wanted to talk about Misaka Mikoto and the others, she claimed it was important." Kihara stated.

"Not to mention the fact that they have Mental Out with them, and you know how manipulative that girl can be." Max stated.

"Cause I bet you know so much of Academy City." Kakine huffed.

"I wish my home was that efficient…" Max mumbled.

"Kakine, we need to ensure this guy doesn't head back to the CIA. We want to strike back at them and right now they know Wendy was hurt, but they don't know she died. This guy could have a chip hidden somewhere, and if he doesn't, he could have a way of communicating with Mental out. With the helmet Kihara made damaged, we can't know for sure."

"Ah, I see, I see. Just kill him then… you alright with that, red haired heroine?"

She remained quiet.

"Erza?" I called.

"W-Wendy wouldn't want him dead, but…" I saw her jaw clench and her hands ball into fists in anger.

"For crying out- Erza, doesn't this all seem really convenient for them? If the knight did it to trick you into joining-"

"You are unaware of a simple truth, Kakine." An electric voice promptly stated.

Kakine turned to look at the Knight.

"Not a single one of my creators designed me with killing intent in mind. Now I may not be incapable of killing, but have I actually caused any deaths other than the ones in self-defense?" the knight stated, a hint of anger in his voice.

 _Come back from that you teenaged prick._

"Oh, and that's the truth?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"He's right. He has not caused a single death in attacking anybody. In fact, last I checked, the only deaths not caused by castle were caused by the support the abyssal fleet gave you during the attack this week. And we know full well who was behind that." Erza stated, some of her charisma returning, although it was mostly purpose induced by anger and grief.

"Fine… don't let me stop you. but once you give me the address, I'm out."

"Whatever you say, Second." The knight replied coldly.

Kakine stormed off, and I couldn't help but feel a bit glad. He had accidentally returned some energy into our red headed friend, maybe even pushed her into joining us more now that she knew we were the only group willing to avenge dead characters this hellish world didn't even consider living.

It was also the perfect distraction, unfortunately.

While I had been holding Troy, I had holstered my firearm.

Considering how beat up the kid was, I doubted he could do anything.

He had grabbed it and had gotten up rather quickly. His left arm wrapped itself around my neck and he put the barrel of the gun to my head.

"Sorry, but I am **not** going down without-!"

The next thing I knew his body was clipped to the wall by a long sword that had materialized next to his side before launching itself like a missile into his side, removing him from behind me.

He didn't die quickly.

When I turned to look at him he had a look of complete confusion on his face, which remained there for one solid second before he slowly realized what had happened and began going into shock. This was something I hadn't seen before, actually. Whenever I killed someone slowly, they very rarely went into shock, and it was usually after a while of torture.

Not a second or two after being stabbed.

He didn't scream either; he just looked at the blade with a pitiful whimper before shaking terribly as his blood spilled to the floor in very unhealthy amounts.

Erza didn't look too much better as she breathed in and out.

Everyone was quiet.

His lungs were likely destroyed given where the sword cut through, but he seemed to try to talk.

He managed a very gargled "I" before our red head sucked in a breath and materialized three other blades.

To say he was pincushion three seconds later would be an understatement.

"…Back… b-back home… this simple attack would be… very easily shrugged off by most people. It was… never this deadly…" Erza breathed out after a second before chuckling lightly.

"It won't make you feel all better, but he won't be able to hurt others, or himself any longer."

"Y-yes… Knight!"

The knight looked worried before his face switched back to a stoic expression.

"When… when do we hit the ones responsible for this? When do we avenge Wendy and all the others that suffered?"

The knight smiled.

But behind him, the level 5 had an unreadable expression on his face as he looked back at us.

Something in his eyes… I didn't like it. But I couldn't dwell on it as the knight spoke up.

"I delivered both our resident abyssals back to the lake. Midway Princess needs some time to build up her forces, but it shouldn't take too much time. I say we go forward in…"

 **Richard**

A week after Wendy was attacked I got the news that my car was finally fixed up and that I could pick it up.

I guess I should be at least a little glad I can finally move around on my own, but… the thought did little to help me sleep.

I knew the clock said 4:02, because in the last ten times I had checked it said the same thing. I was… more relaxed than the previous few weeks I guess. Something was still on the back of my mind, bothering me… pissing me off… but I didn't get it as bad anymore.

I thought that maybe keeping a secret military mission under wraps, babysitting kids that technically don't exist, and having my life threatened more than once would be enough for me to snap more than I have, but even then I knew that it was something older that bothered me, and I hated dwelling on it because I was supposed to have moved on.

It isn't something I can just explain so someone that reads it understands either…

The one time I tried finding someone real I could relate to resulted in my reading of a book that was supposed to be replete with people that gone through something similar.

It only served to make me feel even more isolated since not one of them was able to sum up how I felt or give good advice… okay, that isn't fair, the book gives plenty of advice for dealing with… all of that… but it didn't help me back then. I guess it made me feel pretty useless, as in even people trying to help couldn't back then.

That's why I wrote that story with the time traveller.

And it helped much more than anything.

I was over it.

Maybe not entirely, maybe some days I would wake up feeling just like back then, but it got worse this last week before mysteriously subsiding ever so slightly.

Regardless, this isn't about me.

It can't be about me.

I may be involved, maybe even have helped cause this, but I haven't really lost anything in this odd situation where fiction bled into reality. I'm just one part in a whole investigation that involves dozens of different people, some of whom have lost limbs and jobs.

 _It_ _ **cannot**_ _be about me._

Tired of self-reflection, I got up and proceeded with my morning routine.

Shower.

Brush teeth.

Take my "vitamins"… well, okay, not really vitamins, but… it's what dad called them back then, so when Misaki mentioned them a little over a week ago, I figured I understood a little more as to why I was so pointlessly pissed off.

Did you know that an imbalance between norepinephrine and serotonin can screw up your emotions?

I bet Misaki knows a hell of a lot more about that than me… anyway, these vitamins- medications- help control that…

Don't get any ideas, it isn't crippling to me, or… a real problem. Taking them is more of a self-help situation for me, because I am still capable enough to keep my feelings to myself.

For the most part, at least.

I figured I would head outside, maybe go jogging for a bit.

 _It was going to be a long day after all._

I opened my door to find a certain blonde standing outside in her Navy uniform. My first thought was _Please no, I don't want any company right now_ but my second thought was a **very** childish _please don't leave._

"Morning! Up for some early exercise?"

…

"On your left!"

"Stop quoting _Captain America_!" I yelled back as she passed me for the third time in a few minutes.

"Oh come on, stop being such a- wah!" she had turned to run backwards so that she could look at me while talking and tripped into a couple of boxes that had been stacked near the wall of the warehouse.

Yeah, being working in secret meant that we had to stick to using the parking lot and the area around the warehouse for exercises that didn't involve firearms.

"Crap, you okay?"

"…note to self… running backwards on land is nowhere near as effective as on water…" she groaned as she stood back up.

I shook my head and began drinking from my water bottle, accepting that this was a much needed break.

"So… you guys are taking the kids out shopping?"

I nodded.

"I would appreciate it if you and Lelouch come along…" I mumbled.

"Nah, you guys have the admiral and Misaka. I think I would prefer staying here just in case."

"…you've been kind of isolated recently. Everything okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean isolated?"

"Ever since Wendy was attacked you haven't talked to the other girls much… stuff I notice."

"Well… You're not wrong. I just don't like the idea of her being all alone in the hands of that… prick…"

I frowned.

Erza had been rather consistent since the incident.

 _Wendy isn't waking up._

 _Please deliver medical equipment._

Which the feds had done, of course, but she refused to let anyone see the injured girl.

Or the attacker…

"Have the cameras revealed anything yet?"

Iowa shook her head.

 _Damn…_

"What about you? You're getting up earlier and earlier this last week. Bad dreams? Cause I could easily act as a nice pillow if you want." she asked, grinning.

I shrugged, ignoring her attempt at flirting.

 _Oh, who am I kidding? If she showed up late at night and asked, I wouldn't hesitate to let her come in…_

"Maybe. I guess we're both worried about Erza and Wendy deep down. Can't sleep with so much crap going on."

"…yeah…"

We both stayed quiet for a bit, staring at the lake.

"…If you don't fit in the car, I bet the admiral would love to take you with us."

She smiled, shaking her head.

"Nah, I'm okay. Come on. Two more laps and then we go to the range, train a bit more."

I nodded and chased after her.

 **Keisha**

I walked into the hospital way earlier than usual.

I had switched shifts so that I could work a little earlier, that way I could spend some more time with our resident albino.

That and some other reasons…

"Officer Brett!" I called to the tired looking officer from the Chicago PD. He wasn't a regular, but he worked the area and would occasionally come in to help some investigators or to bring a prisoner for medical treatment, so I at least knew him.

He was signing some document when he turned to look at me.

"Uh… nurse Keisha. What can I do for you?" he asked, trying to sound friendly, but clearly exhausted.

"Oh, just had some questions… everything okay?"

He shifted his head slightly to the left, when I glanced in that direction I could see an angry looking teenager handcuffed to a bed with some of my colleagues tending to what seemed to be a bullet wound on his arm.

"Poor kid… got involved with some bad people… same old, same old…" the officer sighed.

I had seen it before in my short time as a nurse. Some kid with little to no guidance would join up with someone he was better off staying away from.

Just like…

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about a certain albino patient we have here. it's been a month and no one from the FBI or Social Services has called in to check on him."

Brett frowned before speaking up.

"Yeah, Doctor Mark told me the same thing. I was actually about to put in a call just now. Doesn't make much sense to me." he said.

"Oh…um, are you planning on being here for a while? I'm taking the early shift today…"

"Yeah, I gotta keep an eye on that kid over there until they at least patch him up. Come find me when you have the time."

I nodded and went to work.

The last week had been quiet… for the most part…

"Hello?" I answered my phone as I got out of the bathroom.

"Kay, I'm real sorry to bother you, but Kendra really wants to see-"

"Damn it, Tina, we can't have her feeding a patient delusions that he's a fictional character!"

"I know, but her school was canceled today, so she might-"

"No…"

"Yeah, sorry…"

As nice a girl as Kendra is, it was a huge mistake introducing her to our resident albino. That weird old man that had appeared hadn't shown his face in the last week, but my friend's little sister certainly had. She apparently discovered a newfound love for the Index series and wanted to talk to Accel about it. I didn't mind at first, we were finishing the first season of Index already, and company wasn't really a bad thing when you didn't have any known family members here.

But damn it all, she just up and started asking him about the show like he lived in it!

"So how do you think Touma's powers work?"

"If Y- I mean- Accelerator had to pick a girl, who do you think it would be?"

"You know, I don't blame Accelerator for the Sister's project. If anything I feel bad for him."

"I bet the sisters don't hate him too much either."

 _Those last two had actually made the guy look uncomfortable._

Needless to say, I didn't like her being in the same room with him too much.

She had tried talking about Last Order at one point, can't remember what about her exactly, but the way she asked came off as rather frustrating to us in the medical practice because she was trying to push him to believe that he was the fictional character.

I was about to make my way to the floor he was staying on when I bumped into Doctor Mark.

"Ah, Keisha… you okay?"

"Oh, you know. Kendra wants to visit our mystery patient… again…"

"That's okay as long as she doesn't push him too much. He hasn't complained, has he?"

 _Verbally? No…_

"No, not really… hey, speaking of, did Brett-?"

"Yeah, he found out fast enough. Our great police department has done it again." he groaned.

"huh?"

"The information was typed up and both digitalized and printed, but somehow the information didn't make it to the FBI database or any other database. Apparently the system either glitched out, or someone got lazy and forgot to send the information properly. Basically, they've been sitting on this thing until now."

"Wait-wait-wait… So the info never got delivered to the bigger agencies?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Doctor Mark nodded.

"W-what the hell is state doing with all our tax money then?!"

"Uh, founding our little clinic?"

"Well… yeah, but still… so Accel is going to be staying here for a while longer?"

"Probably not. His therapy has worked fairly well, right? I think someone will assign him a place that will take care of him soon enough…"

I nodded, glad… though I'll miss being able to watch a show he seemed… interested in in such harmony. The kid was an enigma, but he was very patient and seemingly soft hearted despite the constant glare in his eyes that screamed murder.

"Well, I better go check on him then…"

* * *

 **Recording from Watch car 2_### and FBI safehouse 7_####**

 **Bogart: Erza still hasn't let you check on the girl?**

 **Line 1: Negative, but she said she wanted to talk to us later this week. Says she discovered something.**

 **Bogart: you don't think she could be lying?**

 **Line 1: Maybe, but things have been quiet this last week. Maybe Wendy managed to do something?**

 **Bogart: youre a glass half full kind of guy, aren't you, Elton?**

 **Line 1: I try.**

 **Bogart: well- hold on… urgent call.**

 **Line 1: got it.**

 **(Line 1 disconnected)**

 **(Line 2 connected)**

 **Bogart: Yes?**

 **Line 2: check your email.**

…

 **Bogart: What the hell?**

 **Line 2: yeah.**

 **Bogart: How old is this?**

 **Line 2: A little over a month.**

 **Bogart: and no one noticed it?**

 **Line 2: Probably a glitch in the system from the looks of it. Went under the radar. A screw up on our part.**

 **Bogart: Or sabotage…**

 **Line 2: Maybe, but it's still the same.**

 **Bogart: Yeah… we can send someone over there to pick him up… tonight?**

 **Line 2: Probably, but with all that brain damage…**

 **Bogart: We can figure something out. Don't add this to the info that Misaka could hack into.**

 **Line 2: But she can hack into any computer we have.**

 **Bogart: I know, just don't add it to the investigation into the displaced characters. We need to talk to her first.**

* * *

 **Richard**

I stared at the Lancer from 2001… all fixed up, even repainted… not much of a car guy, but looking good!

"So uh… car was pretty busted up…" the mechanic told me.

"Yeah…" I said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Like… shot to pieces in some parts… anybody got hurt when-"

"Uh, I wouldn't know. I had parked it in the city and went to eat something when a shootout broke out. Not sure if anybody got hurt, but you know how it is. It was near the cementery, I think the news briefly mentioned it." I sort of lied.

The guy nodded, handing me the keys before heading back to work.

Meanwhile, I had to pick up a bunch of kids that didn't exist from the bus stop in order to take them shopping for clothes…

My current life is _great!_

Thirty minutes later I was carrying a sort of frustrated Charlie along with a content Misaki and Mikoto, while right behind us was the Admiral, driving a government vehicle with his two fleet girls sitting in the back.

"I wish Zuikaku would be willing to get interviewed… history buffs would love having a ship to interview about the war…" Charlie muttered.

"Uh huh… I bet." I replied, knowing full well that Charlie has a bit of a crush on the physically young but technically eighty year old reincarnated aircraft carrier.

… _God I still can't get used to that…_

"Oh, Richard, don't be so cynical. I think we all know you've been giving a certain blonde a few more than innocent looks." Misaki stated suddenly.

If I was two years younger I would have been embarrassed by the statement, but now…

"Well, yeah. She's gorgeous."

"Oh! So it's cool when you have a thing for a battleship!" Charlie replied.

"Dude, it's not a thing she's just hot. Nothing wrong with admitting that a girl is hot."

"You just have a thing for blondes."

I nodded in agreement.

"Could you boys have this conversation elsewhere?" a frustrated Misaka growled.

"Ah, it's just guy talk, Misaka. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn a thing or two." The telepath replied, smiling.

Misaka frowned, which reminded me of something.

"Uh, quick advice, Misaka, guys don't exactly like it when you hit them over every little thing."

"I do _not_ hit people over little things!"

"No, you just threaten to execute them via electric chair…"

"W-well- a lot of them are just perverts, so a little electrical rewiring of their brains might do them some good!" she huffed.

"Ah, come on, Misaka, Touma doesn't use… _abnormal_ amounts of perverted humor… if anything he's average compared to my high school experience." Charlie replied.

"Obviously… he's just an Id-" she stopped herself from saying it. Now painfully aware that every time she said the word "idiot" she might as well be confessing her love outright and that everyone in the car knew that.

"…maybe you should all focus on making sure we get to the mall in one piece…" she mumbled.

I shrugged, and went back to focusing on the road ahead. My eyes darted to the image on the rearview mirror, noticing the amused stare from Misaki.

 _So… blondes?_

 _Get out of my head._

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

I calmly put down some breakfast on the table, right next to some sonar reports from the Coast Guard. In a few paragraphs, complimented by several images of the sonar searches as well as carefully detailed explanations as to what exactly I was seeing on said images.

Nothing.

 _At least, nothing useful…_

It was a quiet day, not unlike like the ones we'd had this past week.

For the first time since they arrived, the three Kancolle characters were out of the base, free for the day to look around the Windy City in person.

Why? after all the incidents that letting the characters loose created in the past?

Well, Misaka didn't have any trouble when she visited Wendy, and we still assumed the knight was keeping himself from attacking public places since that would immediately turn Erza against him.

 _In theory…_

Fact is, we were being incredibly cautious this time. More so than usual.

Every single National Guard base in the state was under a quiet alert to be prepared for a possible attack, jets were loaded and ready to take off in a second, including the squad of A-10s, and we still had two F-18 squadrons and at least one F-15 squadron constantly flying high above the lake ever vigilant for any calls for an air strike.

"Have the British contacted us yet?" a certain exiled prince asked.

Oh yeah… the Brits…

"No, not yet… the Canadians sent us some info about their own jets monitoring the border, just in case the knight sends more dragons or something… but nothing there either."

 _The RCAF also wants to send some of their own F-18s to help control Lake Michigan. Always figured the Canadians were looking for any excuse to bomb our territory… but that's not important._

The young man looked like he was thinking of something.

Ever since the mission he suggested failed miserably he had been pretty quiet, as if plotting.

"The kids are on their way to the mall." He said.

"Yeah, but both Richard and Charles- I mean, the Admiral are carrying a berretta each. Plus Misaka is with them and she's one of the more powerful people we have here."

He nodded.

"Worried?"

"I have a bad feeling we didn't get any repercussions to the attacks they suffered. Maybe I could understand the knight doing nothing over the criminals attacking him, but the attack on Wendy…"

"Erza said they dealt with Troy… maybe they already got their vengeance…" I muttered, shuddering at the implications that we led another soul to their death…

"Iowa is still here… and I take it all bases on alert."

I nodded.

"Lieutenant, I would like to train with the handgun a little more." he said.

"Worried?"

"Correct. I can't just manipulate people here without immediate consequences. This is a fight against a few people, not a war against a nation or empire. I'm going to have to be ready for engaging in physical altercations myself soon."

I nodded and finished my coffee.

"Alright, let's make a killer outta you."

 **Richard**

You would think taking a bunch of famous fictional characters out shopping would be much more interesting than this.

Well… no… not really.

Charlie, the Admiral, and myself were just kind of sitting down on a bench outside a random clothes store that specialized in… the hell was it called?

Summer apparel?

Something like that…

"…so… Charlie… were you born in Canada?" the admiral asked out of nowhere.

Charlie raised an eyebrow while staring at the young man before shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Oh, just wondering why I have a Canadian accent if I might've come from your version of the game…"

Charlie shrugged.

I was about to put my two cents in when Shoukaku walked outside. The white haired girl smiled in understanding.

"Um… Admiarl, Zuikaku wants to show off."

 _Oh boy, here we go…_

The Admiral gave Charlie and I a look, almost pleading for us to accompany him.

Charlie didn't need any extra motivation and got up quickly.

I wasn't in slightly the mood, but whatever… she's physically like twelve or whatever, it shouldn't exactly be weird.

Outside the changing rooms, we found the green haired girl wearing a summer dress of a lighter shade of her hair color, keeping herself with a light blush as she asked "So… what do you think?"

I stuck back, not even willing to say anything.

Her sister seemed to have the same idea.

"Thanks for your patience…" she whispered, almost apologetically.

Which confused me, because Zuikaku had barely said a word or two to me. She was usually clinging to the Admiral or staying near her sister.

I nodded politely to the pale girl while the Admiral seemed to give some kind of reply while I could tell Charlie wanted to compliment her to no end.

He should know better.

Yeah, we would all love it if our favorite character suddenly came to life, but unless they're a robot, these characters are their own person, and I doubt you could get much further than a quick date if even that.

My thoughts went back to Iowa who was somewhat flirty with the men at the warehouse, myself included. But that seemed to be a thing with her, she didn't really want to sleep with all those guys, and I even remember her specifying that she would wait till marriage to do any of that.

As the green haired girl seemed to be asking the only other guys in our group what they thought, the nearest changing room door opened up.

Oh, it's just Misaki… wearing jean shorts and a flowery blouse…

We made eye contact.

She smirked.

 _So… blondes?_

 _She's a middle schooler, she's a middle schooler, she's a middle schooler- wait, there's more to that._

On her shorts, I could see that she was holding on to a whistle.

Ah yes, the one thing that would prevent anyone from actually starting anything with her isn't her powers, it's the fact that her heart belongs to one man and one man only.

So _why_ she felt the need to show off her choice of clothes like that was beyond me. It wasn't like she was the flirtatious type like Iowa; playful, maybe, but not exactly flirty.

"Summer clothes? You think you'll be here that long?" I asked.

"Why not? I could just wear this back at the warehouse. I believe you don't have any problems with this choice of attire."

 _You're showing too much leg, but other than that… when the hell did I become my high school principal?_

"What about the living power plant?" I asked.

The answer came from the white haired Shoukaku.

"She went to the kids section over there. I don't think she wants clothes to wear…"

I glanced around, seeing the kids section in the distance.

"Hmm… and they think I can be childish. She's all over the horse drawings, which didn't surprise me too much." Zuikaku stated.

"You're both rather childish." The Admiral stated, deadpanned.

"Am not!"

 _Oh? Aren't you offended by a simple word? In fact…_

"You get offended every time someone says the word Turk- OW! What the hell was that for?!"

I have never seen someone grab a purse from a shelf so fast just to slam it on the top of my head.

"Dude, insensitive." Charlie stated.

"What are you-?"

Charlie lowered his voice, saying "The Great Mariana's Turkey Shoot! Weren't you going to study history?" he hissed.

"Was… what on earth is her problem?" I muttered, rubbing the area she had hit.

"Her people died there, man. I would apologize if I were you."

God… I glanced at Misaki who simply shrugged. Upon realizing the admiral and her sister were comforting her, I figured… sure… no need to piss off an aircraft carrier…

 _I'm so stupid sometimes…_

 **Zuikaku**

So the moron was smart enough to apologize… which I guess is a thing Americans do here a lot. It didn't matter, today was a good day! Not only did we get a nice tour of the state, but we also got to buy whatever we wanted! We got to stay away from that blonde battleship, too, so that was an added bonus!

Once we got out of the store, a part of me got morbidly curious…

"Charlie, do you know if there's a store around here that sells stuff from our game?" I asked.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, you know… like, a store for people that like the game. I wanna know what they sell, since we're _so_ famous."

He looked unsure, if not a little bit uncomfortable.

"Well, uh… yeah, but you might not like it." he said.

"Why do you want to visit a store that sells our stuff?" my sister asked.

"Come on, sis, aren't you curious? We know our lives are just games for some people, I want to see how they see us!"

"Uh, being famous isn't exactly something you'll enjoy." The electric girl said nervously.

"We're already famous aircraft carriers in real life and in our own world. I don't know what you're talking about."

The guy called Charlie looked really nervous then, like, _**really**_ nervous.

"He's worried about perverts, Zuikaku." The admiral said; his voice was a calm and soothing one that-

Wait a sec, **that's** what he's worried about?

"Oh, just that?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly.

His friend was staring at his phone, ignoring the conversation.

"That's not really an issue, we can handle ourselves pretty well."

My sister nodded in agreement. I guess she was just as curious as I was.

"Well, if Misaka and Misaki don't mind…"

"Well, I haven't really sat down to look at my own merchandise in this world." the brown haired one said.

"Well, Misaka, unlike Academy City, I think you can find figurines, posters, books, comics, art, and whole lot of other things." The other kid said.

The girl raised an eyebrow and glanced at the blonde.

"Oh, don't look at me, I'm just indifferent to the whole idea."

"Well that settles that! Charlie, lead the way!"

 **Charlie**

Okay, okay, let me think!

Unlike Japan, Anime and Manga shops here are usually mixed up with comics from other genres, like Korean and American comics, so the odds of finding some porn for sale aren't exactly all that high.

What worries me is the guys in the shop.

I don't mind going around in these places all that much, most of the guys there are pretty cool actually, but if you asked Rich, he might have a different opinion.

Right after we graduated, I remember telling him about this one comic book shop because it sold light novels that he was interested in. I, uh, may have described it in a misleading way, because while it was certainly a comic book shop, it was mostly a warehouse for guys to play tabletop games.

It wouldn't have been an issue if he hadn't bumped into one of _those_ players that took things way, _way_ , too seriously. I don't mean a guy who enjoys the game so much he's takes the game a bit too seriously, I'm talking about the type of players that can't stand anyone doing things differently.

So when we showed little interest in his Justice League card game, he got a bit… insulting…

Look, long story short, I don't want to take these girls somewhere we might run into a guy or girl like that.

Thankfully there are several shops around here that don't have a tabletop section, but the girls want to see some of their merch…

Um…

Okay, I think I got it.

…

"Doesn't really look like much." Zuikaku said, and it took every fiber of my being not to let my own self disappointment show.

It was a corner shop that sold a bunch of stuff from overseas, especially Japanese anime products. Yeah, it was mostly famous stuff like Evangelion and Naruto, but you could find some rare stuff in here. Although there were several people in there today. Not too much, but it was a sizeable crowd of mostly guys. Regardless of all that, Richard spoke up.

"Ah, the natural habitat of regular fans and neck beards alike. Aren't there more stores that sell Anime stuff here?"

"Oh come on, these guys don't look so bad." The Admiral stated.

"Maybe… but my worry is that they'll all be so overwhelmed that a group of girls went in there that they'll all stick to the walls just to breathe."

"You think it'll be like two positive magnets in a room, but pushing each other away? How tragic." Misaka stated.

"Yeah, exactly that."

"Oh come on, they're regular people, just like… most of us here." I said, annoyed by their worry about all this.

"Hmph! If you guys are so worried you can stay out here. I really want to know what the culture of these Americans has to offer."

"Don t you mean what our culture has to offer in this world?" Shoukaku asked.

 _Technically, it's Americans obsessed with stuff your culture has to offer, but whatever._

Well, Richard and Misaka were dead wrong about the reaction of the guys inside.

They all just stared at us, confused for a second, before going back to talking about The Flash or whatever.

I gave Richard a cheeky grin, as in _I told you…_

He huffed and moved to stare at some key chains with Chibi versions of Anime characters on them.

I kept a safe distance from the two fleet girls, who moved to look at a small display with the cast from the anime adaptation. Really only six or so figurines in their titular poses, nothing too fancy, but I guess for them it was.

"Wow, impressive." Zuikaku stated.

"There is a level of craftsmanship to these."

"How come the admiral doesn't have one?"

A girl with pink hair walked over.

"Cause the girls do all the work in the show. Plus, we have no idea what the admiral looks like."

I glanced at said admiral who simply lowered his civilian cap slightly.

"Ah, I see." Shoukaku said in a polite tone, while her sister knew enough to stay quiet.

"Hmm… are you two cosplayers or something?"

 _I knew we should've kept their hair hidden!_

"Something like that… we, uh, just wanted to look at our- well, the figures of the girls we'd like to… dress up as." Zuikaku stated awkwardly.

The pink haired girl grinned at that.

"Well, these figures are on sale this month, so you could actually take them home!"

What the hell, she's an employee here?

"Woah, really?"

"Yeah, fifty dollars but if you buy two you get the third one half off."

 _Oh, that's why I couldn't see the price tag._

"Um…"

"You could get Shoukaku and Zuikaku, plus get Kaga half off. Get the OTP to sail, know what I'm saying?"

"Oh-Tee, what now?" the girls asked, almost in unison.

"You know, one true pairing. You don't ship the two?"

"Is… is this a play on words? Cause they're Aircraft carriers, so they sail?" Shoukaku was the one who asked.

I was wondering if I should bail them out, but I wasn't sure if they would like that.

"Um… how old are you girls?"

 _Crap!_

"They're with me, I'm uh… their guardian." The Admiral said, joining the odd conversation.

"Oh, I see. Found anything you liked?"

"Oh, im just here for them." He said, patting the girls' heads.

I might've imagined it, but I could've sworn smoke exited their ears.

"So… do you want to buy the figures?"

…

Shoukaku stared at her miniature self in the box as we ate.

"So, people like to pair us with each other… **why**?" Zuikaku asked, kind of annoyed.

"Well, Kaga fits certain character tropes, you fit certain other tropes… people like pairing characters that fir both…" I said, drinking some of the melted ice cream I had bought.

The Wendy's was mostly empty, despite lunch hour, so we were all sitting down in a large table.

"I'm more impressed with the amount of money these toys cost." The Admiral mumbled.

"Well, if costs so much it must be because of the amount of dedicated work they put into making these. I can admit that I'm a bit impressed with their dedication." Zuikaku said, beaming with pride.

Speaking of…

"Man…" the electric girl groaned.

Misaka was in the far end of the table, not surrounded by food, but by a collection of now opened capsules in one side and a bunch of tiny anime patches in the other.

Mostly duplicates.

"Told you, these things are impossible." Richard mumbled, tossing a fry in his mouth.

"I didn't know the store had a capsule game with anime characters." I said.

"I didn't think a certain someone was a possible prize." The admiral said.

"I think we all knew Misaka would jump at the chance of getting a patch with any person from our world on it." Misaki said.

"I think you're all jealous I actually got some nice patches that none of you can use." Misaka said.

"I don't know, I guess they look pretty cute for the most part. Misaki, did you get anything?" Shoukaku asked.

The blonde telepath shook her head, smiling politely.

"Uh, no. I saw you eyeing that plushy."

She frowned.

"It's just a toy… I mean, an expensive one, sure, but still."

"Fine, if youre all so curious. Here."

It was a beaten up stuffed bear with bandages.

"Oh, it's from that show with the girls with tanks…" I said, recognizing the bear.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Tank girls?" Richard asked.

"No, girls that drive tanks… as a competitive sport… don't look at me like that, it's brimming with history."

"And underage girls." The telepath mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"IT… you know what, I won't make a fool of myself. You guys can think whatever you want."

Everybody was quiet for a second, and then-

"Richard, your dad is a scientist. Has he figured out a way to send us home yet?"

He shrugged.

"The scientists on and off the base have made little progress, and given the stuff they have to work with I don't blame them. I heard that they're trying some other experiments today, though." Misaka said.

"Oh… I wonder how they'll manage…"

I would've listened to them a bit more, but I got distracted by the weird grin Misaki was giving me.

In the back of my mind, I wondered if she had looked into my memories for stuff I might find embarrassing and bought the bear plush in order to do just that.

 _Telepaths are freaking terrifying…_

 **Richard Junior**

"Don't break the realm of time and space."

My colleague didn't appreciate the joke.

The machine he was working us sputtered to life, spat electricity everywhere and broke down.

"Look, without an idea of where to look, we can't go anywhere." My other colleague stated.

"Maybe there's nowhere to look… maybe they're just stuck here forever." I mumbled.

My friend from Asia narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe we're looking at this all wrong. We think he opens portals to somewhere else, so we try using a similar amount of energy to see if we can replicate a reaction, but we're clearly missing something."

"I told you, using Richard or Charlie as a point of reference might kill them."

"Of course, but… has something changed? in our own universe?"

We were all quiet.

"… I need to check something."

With that he walked away.

The day was so calm. Richard was off with the others, probably enjoying a nice day off.

Was something going to happen?

 **Richard**

I finished my fries when the Admiral got up.

"Well, I say we start heading back. Unless you all wanted to stop somewhere else."

"Nah, I think I saw most of the stuff I wanted to see." A bored sounding Zuikaku said.

"We just went to the mall, a random anime shop, and a Wendy's restaurant." Charlie told her.

"I know, I know, but it's a bit of a drive, and I think we should see the city once this is all over. Altogether, you know?"

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." Misaka stated.

In typical tsundere fashion, she blushed slightly at the positive comment, and turned away with a huff.

"Well, I have to stop somewhere first. Any of you want to tag along…" I said.

"I think I would prefer to head back to the base. I'm oddly tired…" the white haired girl yawned.

"As am I." Misaki replied.

"You're just lazy." Zuikaku told her.

"A girl needs her beauty sleep. Especially if she wants to grow big and strong." She said with a suggestive look.

"What the hell is that supposed to imply?!" both Zuiaku and Misaka half yelled, getting the attention of the restaurant's staff.

"Well… I'm heading off then. See you at the base."

"I'll uh, tag along." Charlie said, following the small group, which left me with…

"So… where to next?" Misaka asked, stuffing all those patches into her bag.

 _I would have preferred to go on my own, but… this isn't awful, I guess._

"Uh… two places… one is a, um… hobby store where they sell scale ship so build… Iowa wanted one. next is a police sation on the way to the base. I have to give them a paper for the license to use firearms."

Misaka nodded.

"Okay, well… I have to use the bathroom. Back in a bit."

I nodded, checking my phone as she left.

12:50…

I guess we could be back at the base by 4:00… maybe I could stop by…

My phone vibrated as a call came in. I picked up without looking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Richard, you're okay?"

 _Bogart…_

"Yeah, all good. Everything okay?"

"Well, we're confirming something, but we would like you to keep Misaka out of the base for a while. Just a while."

"Uh, sure, I had to make some stops first anyway and she's tagging along… something wrong?"

"An albino waltz into an emergency room unable to talk and barely able to walk last month, just as this whole thing got started. While a police report was made, and some agencies knew about it, for some reason it never made it to some of the larger agencies. Probably a glitch or maybe we just didn't get it until now… or sabotage…"

My blood had gone cold when he said _albino._

"So… that guy came through?"

"Seems like it. He seems to be unable to use his ability, but… Misaka…"

"I know… we have to ease her into it. Can't have her find out too soon, right?"

"More like, we don't want her worried until we can confirm. Thanks for understanding."

I hung up and began to worry.

 _I have to prepare her somehow…_

…

"Chicago could really use some of the cleaning bots from Academy City…" Misaka mumbled as we walked down the sidewalk. We had gotten the little model ship, the USS Fitzgerald, and I was carrying the small box.

I was quiet, mostly thinking about explaining the situation to her without telling her anything.

"Hey, don't get all quiet now."

"I'm not, I just…" I glanced at a young mother on the other side of the street, clearly yelling something in Spanish to a little boy.

Misaka followed my gaze.

"Not to assume, but I don't think she's supposed to yell like that in public. Kid might get screwed up pretty bad."

"What, your mom never scolded you for something in public?"

"Nope! But then, I was a perfect little angel!" she said, probably half joking.

"What about your mom?"

A twinge of pain ran up my chest before it got stuck in my throat.

 _I am over it…_

"Not much… I guess… she would, uh, wait till we got home to actually tell me off…"

I think she realized something because her face suddenly went from pleasant to nervous.

"I-"

"Don't worry about it… it was years ago." I said, forcing myself to smile.

 _Time to open up, I guess… I am the adult after all._

 **Frank Castle**

The ghostly Midway Princess stood at the water's edge with two of the carrier girls.

I noticed that one of the carriers was larger than the other one… strange.

"You sure you can do this?" I asked Erza who was making sure her heavy armor was on tight.

"The last time I fought this world's soldiers I was holding back. If the princess distracts them, or at least whittles them down a bit, I could easily destroy their base."

Well, she hadn't used her telekinetic ability too much during that last fight. But still… this was an entire base of well-armed soldiers…

I knew I wouldn't see her again.

"I don't care if you can shatter an asteroid; there is no way you'll get out of there alive!" Kakine replied from behind us.

"Kakine, my mind is made up. Stop trying to convince me otherwise!" The red head barked back.

"If you want to die then go ahead. I'm just saying this is idiotic! The only reason I'm here is for an address, but you actually want to fight for him to avenge a girl we're not even sure died the way he says she did?"

"It is quite clear to me who the villains are here."

He rolled his eyes.

"It's always about heroes and villains with you people…"

Erza opened her mouth, probably to counter his claim, but I shook my head.

"Don't bother. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

I nodded.

Before I could say anything she threw her armored arms around me, which hurt a bit given the nature of her arm guards, but whatever.

"Thanks for being such a friend."

I didn't say anything.

Once she was on her way, riding on a pair of those freaky mechanical fish creatures, I moved back to the car.

The car was parked in the deserted road, an area we had been using as a base not long ago.

Kakine groaned as he walked up to me.

"What?"

"This is stupid."

"No one is forcing you to-"

"Yes. You are."

The way he said that worried me…

"What? What are we forcing you to do?"

"…let's just go already. Did you film whatever the hell you had to."

I nodded.

"Then let's go."

He was planning something… probably sabotage… okay then… let's play, fairy boy.

…

Kakine was dropped off near the entrance of the city while I moved elsewhere. I knew for a fact that a news team was going to be interviewing some rich guy in one of the buildings of the city, but specifically, it was one not too far from where a certain electric girl was enjoying some time in the city with her friends.

I stopped just outside the building and checked my inventory.

C4, check.

Fake guard uniform, check.

Three automatic rifles, check.

One high powered sniper rifle, check.

Two nine millimeter hand guns, check.

Silencer for one, useless, but check.

A security guard, probably one with experience approached the car.

"Sir, you can't park back here."

One to the head.

The sadistic demons that create worlds for their own pleasure are about to get a taste of the suffering they've caused.

 **Misaka Mikoto**

I didn't mean to ask about her. I was thinking about my own mom, and figured that Rich liked to talk about stuff that happens to him, so I figured I'd ask about his own mom, but in the month since I arrived he hasn't really mentioned her and I should've figured- ugh!

"Cancer… not really as treatable back then as it is now, but still treatable…" he started.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's probably nothing compared to what you've been through."

"Still…"

"Well… if I had to be honest, I would tell you that you never really get over it… but it gets easier… I don't know how to explain, exactly… life goes on, you know. You can't get stuck thinking about the loss… you just have to live for them…"

I did my best to keep a straight face.

My sisters…

"When did she…?"

"Oh… going for seven years now…"

"…I never should have given those bastards my DNA…"

"Don't take out on yourself, you wanted to help people then, and you still do. What happened isn't your fault."

 _Technically it's my author's fault… but I can only blame him so much…_

Their deaths still happened… I'll still remember… and all he did was write what happened…

"How can anyone move on…? I couldn't do anything in the end. Ten thousand of them gone, and I was just… helpless."

It hurt to remember…

And I didn't even know them all that well…

Richard sighed.

"I remember what hurt me the most after she died… I got to my school and everyone around me was walking around like normal… like nothing had happened. I remember a part of me wanted to hurt someone else… just to feel like I wasn't… you know…"

Not so alone…

"But… I didn't… I doubt mom would have wanted me to be in constant pain… now look at me. Studying in the state university, I might be able to teach kids someday… and look at you, a kid that shouldn't exist but still does!"

"Maybe you shouldn't say that in public."

He smiled slightly.

"Yeah… they might think I'm nuts…"

Odd… I felt… a little better…

Not that the memories didn't hurt, but…

"Everyone off the streets! Move back! Move back!" a police officer yelled, ordering people out of cars.

Several people ran past us.

"What the hell is…?"

A gunshot rang out and the officer's chest exploded.

So much blood…

My heartbeat increased.

I felt like I was going to puke.

Richard turned away to do just that.

Who… is…?

I sensed something… something was off… off in the air.

"Hi there, third. Have we formally met?"

My blood went cold at the statement.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"Not bad, your aim is getting better!" Iowa cheerfully told the exhausted Lelouch.

Sure, firearm training was fine and all, but we needed to work his muscles too. The only reason he wasn't saying anything was because he was obviously exhausted. As we entered the warehouse we saw the small group that had enjoyed the day off had returned… for the most part.

"Oh, Admiral, you're back." Iowa stated, looking around.

"Richard stayed back to get you something. he should be back in a few hours."

"Oh, is _that_ why he stayed behind?" Zuikaku asked in a suggestive tone.

"Yeah, I asked him to get us a model ship we could all build together! Team building and what not."

"I highly doubt a puzzle will work much for team building as it would for being an ice breaker…"

"I know, but-"

She was silenced by a sailor running up to me.

"The camera picked up that Erza, Kakine, Frank Castle, and our mysterious third friend have left the school."

What the hell?

"What? Where are they heading?"

"Chicago, from the looks of it. They were going down the Kennedy before we lost sight of them."

I was about to give my orders when the walls of the warehouse disintegrated by odd projectiles.

The abyssal fleet stood outside.

 **Elton**

"As you can see, the place is essentially bomb proof." Charlie's father assured his nervous wife.

"Yeah, but I hate the idea that this might not be anywhere near as safe as the base."

I guess my job had devolved into bodyguard work, not that I minded too much.

My phone rang.

 _My boss…_

I picked up.

"What do you mean? Now?!"

Softly, I heard gunfire off in the distance.

"Agent Elton, is everything alright?"

"No… we may have a major catastrophe on our hands. Hide in the closet, I'll let you know when it's safe."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

I opened the door, letting in my team mates, one of who handed me an M4, which I equipped with a silencer.

"We may have company soon."

 **Keisha**

I opened the door to find a bored looking Accel and an excited Kendra.

"So you shouldn't call yourself a villain! You-" she stammered when she saw me.

Accle got a look on his face that I couldn't quite pin… satisfaction?

"Kendra…" I began saying, rubbing my eyes.

"No, it's not what it looks like! He typed up _why do you want to talk to a villain like me so much_ on my phone! I was just telling him that he was never really a villain and that he should change that status before he… you know… almost kills himself trying to find redemption…"

"For crying out loud, he isn't the character on the anime!" I half yelled, earning several looks from my colleagues.

"Keisha, even you have to admit that it's a bit of a huge coincidence how much this guy and the fictional one look alike, and the fact that they have the same injury!"

I sighed, knowing that Kendra was probably doing this to distract herself from her own problems at school. Yeah, maybe she was worried about this kid, but she needed to understand that- what the hell is that look on his face?

"Um… you okay?" I asked.

He was giving the sheets on his bed a look that suggested he was hurt somehow…

"Uh… Accel?"

He turned to me, looking unsure.

"Oh my God… is… am I getting through to you? You don't want to admit it, but you really want to protect Last Order, but you feel like your evils won't let you… or something like that. Like- like you're not worthy of keeping a kid like her safe, but you're the only one that can! It's okay!" Kendra said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Accel, did you remember something?" I asked, doing my best to ignore Kendra.

He was about to speak when his expression changed from vulnerable to automatically guarded… what?

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Officer Brett rushed into the room with another security guard.

"Keisha, stay indoors! Keep all your patients inside!"

"W-what is-?"

"We got a- a call… something big is happening downtown and we don't know what exactly- but orders are to stay inside, you hear me?" he said in a terrified tone.

Behind him Doctor Mark was moving with a purpose ordering staff and other nurses around.

I nodded, unsure.

"I… lied…"

I turned to look at Accel who was trying to stand up.

"No-no-no! Sit down! Something is- wait, lied?"

I knew he was lying about a lot of stuff, but what exactly did he…?

With a sigh, he reached for Kendra;s phone.

She unlocked it for him and he started typing something.

My own phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Keisha! Is Kendra with you?"

"Uh, yeah… are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I heard on the news that there's something going on in the city! They're saying it's an attack of sorts, but I don't know what type, or- or-"

 _Oh, God, don't start hyperventilating now, Tina._

"Tina, breathe! We're in the hospital, things are okay here…"

 _Yeah, better leave out the part of Officer Brett telling us to stay inside._

"Thank God, but I can't get to you, the police are ordering people to stay indoors."

"Okay, just stay calm, we'll be right here. I'll call you when…"

I saw what Accel had typed up.

"I _am_ the real Accelerator. Make of that what you will. The guy attacking the city is probably the same one that brought me into this reality."

God damn it, now he turned fully delusional.

"Okay, fine, Tina, I'll call you back. Stay safe."

I glared at Kendra who smiled nervously.

 **Frank Castle**

"So your business has helped create plenty of jobs in Chicago, but due to the heavy taxes-"

"Interview over!" I interrupted, shooting the cameraman in the knee.

The reporter, a young girl, let out a yelp as I pointed my gun at her.

"There's an attack going on today, miss. Would you like to know why?" I asked her.

She was frozen, a deer in the headlights look on her face.

"Show this." I said, handing her a drive with the video I had filmed.

More like a recorded message, but you do what you can.

She looked at, dumbfounded.

"Play it."

She sat there, panicked.

The guy she was interviewing made a noise, as if he had swallowed something, but it got my attention.

"Fine, play it or I kill him, then you, then- oh, wait a second. I could just…"

Before I shot her in the knee as well, she got up and ran to her wounded cameraman, specifically, the computer he was sitting next to that had the ABC7 logo on it.

 _Good._

I heard my voice play over the nervous people watching this crazed gunman that seemed to be dressed as the Punisher.

"My name is Frank Castle. Yes, I am indeed, _the_ Frank Castle you all enjoy watching on TV or in comic books. How am I here? how do you know I'm not just some crazed gunman? To put it bluntly, your actions have led to this."

I smiled, knowing that the attack on the Navy base was commencing.

"Throughout history people have written stories, fiction, to entertain or just to give a message. But now, you all enjoy creating whole worlds just to torture their population, your main characters have to suffer or else you all lose interest."

My smile widened when I realized that Kakine was on his way to surprise the two kids in the city, and Max was about to separate the two in a little bit.

"You can only commit so much evil before it comes back to you. The characters you all created to suffer are arriving little by little in what you people consider reality. I along with them cry out that enough is enough!"

And I smiled, leaving the room, C4 planted on the exits. I already knew they probably didn't believe me. That didn't matter. Capone and his friends were going to help us later, both to add to the fire and to get our asses out of it.

Sniper in hand I exited to the roof of the building, ready. I already knew what I had recorded.

"Today, it's your turn to suffer."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this far! So, I feel like this chapter escalated things way too quickly, and if it feels rushed please let me know. Other than that, I still feel like Erza might be a little out of character. Yeah, Wendy is gone now (which was hard enough to write, cause I grew to like Troy), but I don't know… let me know if this feels off. Other than that, I was asked if I could do a Q &A. I had considered that at one point, but figured I could do it in the last chapter as a sort of extra. Honestly, I prefer answering or replying to reviews personally, but if you guys want I could do a Q&A from now on, answering your questions after the Author's Notes, while still replying to the actual reviews. Let me know. **

**Anyway, the big battle of the story starts here. Don't expect this to turn into a Dragon Ball Z style brawl, because I still intend for the fictional characters to remain a secret.**

 **This just adds to the challenge of keeping it a secret…. Hopefully it won't come off as too unrealistic.**

 **Though keep in mind that this isn't the climax. This little arc will basically set up the final arc which will probably take a while to finish. Hopefully I can speed up the writing, since three weeks was never my intended waiting period, but it has been easier on me… anyway let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Remember, any criticism and advice is greatly appreciated, if you think I could do something a little better, feel free to let me know. I really appreciate it. Again, thank you so much for reading; I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Thank you once again for keeping up with Erasure.**

 **Review Response**

 **Guest- Well, guess I am doing a response now.**

 **I hope it makes sense. Anything in particular that feels off or unclear? I would appreciate it if you could clarify a bit, if that's okay.**

 **It is a bit of a complicated situation, and while it is an Index fic, it is more of a multicross… which, maybe I should change it to that. Only reason I haven't yet is because Index and Kancolle are the main focus… I'll wait a bit to see if I should change it to that. Thanks for reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **There Was Still a Lot of Work to Do**

* * *

 **Recording of Radio Chatter during Emergency...**

 **-All available officers, please respond! An unidentified gunman has attacked (location redacted) and set up a sniper's nest on the roof! He has us pinned to our-**

 **-Gunfire is heard.-**

 **-Damn it! Does anyone copy?**

 **-This is (identification redacted) I cannot make my way to your position in the cruiser, cars are piling up. We're going to make our way towards you on foot, try to get all civilians inside and out of fire!**

 **-What-? the bastard is right on the roof, can't we get a God damned helicopter-**

 **-Negative! Orders just came over the net. The airspace above Chicago is closed! I repeat, the airspace above Chicago is closed!**

 **-Why the hell would they-?**

 **-The drills we've been practicing!**

 **-Wait, so you mean this sicko is part of the group we got warned about?**

 **-Gunfire is heard.-**

 **-Officer (identification redacted) are you okay?**

 **-Yeah! We got a van right behind us that just opened fire on civilians! Get that-**

 **(Communication ended)**

 **-Angel squadron Recording…**

 **-Angel 1-2, changing course, two zero degrees, possible emergency at Site zero-one.**

 **-Angel 1-1, solid copy, adjusting.**

 **-Angel 1-1, be advised, airspace over Chicago has been restricted to military aircraft. Repeat, airspace over Chicago is now restricted to military aircraft. Go to town.**

 **-Solid copy, (ID redacted), are they activating Pale Horse?**

 **-on confirmation from Washington.**

 **-Copy.**

* * *

 **Richard**

I looked up and saw her holding onto her stomach before seeing the guy in a fancy school uniform standing calmly on sidewalk as the people running away from the gunfire began to dissipate, hiding inside shops or disappearing into other streets. I straightened up, recovering from dumping my earlier lunch all over the sidewalk, and getting a good look at the guy.

The second strongest in Academy City, Kakine Teitoku… AKA Dark Matter…

Misaka was visibly shaking.

"Aw, is something wrong, little g-" he stuttered, suddenly noticing the dead police officer, and very briefly, I saw something flash across his eyes.

He groaned, glancing directly at me.

"Damn it all… nothing personal here, but I need something from you."

"You- you can't just- I will never..." she began trying to growl in defiance of the power in front of us, slowly getting her composure back.

Shaking my head, and doing my best to keep my own composure, I placed my hand on the young girl's shoulder.

 _Can't let her make the same mistake she made when she first confronted Accelerator…_

The street emptied rather quickly as people either ran away or ran inside for cover.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to stay calm despite a dead body lying… oh… a yard or two away…

"Information, really… unfortunately, the knight kept insisting that he's the only one that knows anything about it… and the only way to get it is to… well, as he put it… make you hurt. Of course, if you know how I can kill the knight and where my author is I won't have to." He said, smiling ever so slightly.

So, _that_ prompted a pretty… odd reaction from my part admittedly…

I went for the Berretta, but stopped the second I realized that I would be aiming it at a kid. Yeah, a super powered kid that could mop the floor with me, but still, a kid… so I basically got stuck in a position where I had my hand holding onto a gun hidden inside my jacket and stayed like that for a second.

Misaka spoke up… slowly…

"It's… that important to you then? Getting revenge?"

"Sort of. I have to say, I'm surprised you haven't gone for it either. Wouldn't you want to hurt the guy that not only keeps you from being happy with the people you love, but also wrote enough emotional and mental scars in your mind to make any number of therapists rich?"

I felt her electric field expanding as several menacing sparks emitted from her hair.

"Wow, color me impressed. Ever the one to pick the _right_ thing to do, huh?" he said in a tired voice.

"Y-you-"

"Yeah, yeah, spare me… as much as I would like to try to convince you that the enemy is the guy that wrote us, that isn't my job."

 _Wait, then what-?_

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on edge as _something_ other than Misaka began to emit a field of electricity.

I whirled around to a freaky site… some guy floating slowly to the ground.

He wasn't wearing any hero clothes or capes, or really anything that identified him as a fictional character. He was dressed in regular clothes, looked pretty calm, didn't have much of anything on him that would suggest he wasn't some regular guy… except for the floating down of course.

"Misaka Mikoto, please come with me." He said as he touched down.

"Why?" the young girl managed to ask through clenched teeth.

He looked at me, then at her.

"This isn't your fight, my child. I want to help you." he said, another gunshot audible in the distance.

Bright blue sparks emitted from her hair as she finally got tired of talking.

"No you don't! You want to use me to hurt people! You're the ones killing out in the streets! I won't let you hurt anyone else!" she yelled, launching what might as well have been a blue lightning bolt in his direction, scoring a direct hit.

The guy kind of winced, but didn't seem fazed at all by the attack.

"What the-?"

He rather unnaturally launched himself forward, and before I could do anything, he picked her up and flew away at an impressive speed, vanishing from my sight in seconds.

And I had simply stood there, frozen.

Before I could react, before I could take a breath, hell, before I could even begin to blame myself I was knocked into the wall of the building we were standing in front of by an invisible force.

"Yeah, too bad you couldn't help her. That guy is a complete bastard, but I think he can handle her with some ease, maybe even convince her to join us… though I have my doubts. Now, how about we just cooperate with each other and I let you leave with your arms still attached to your body? I mean, your legs will probably be composed of a fine powder, but hey, you could at least operate a wheel chair, right?" he said, standing over me.

 _You damned…_

Holster released and safety off, I lifted the berretta as quickly as I could and aimed it at his face.

It shook in my hand.

"You really want to try fighting me with that toy?" he asked, smiling.

I awkwardly returned the smile… don't know why, but maybe because I had been having it drilled into my head that guns were killing tools, not toys? Or maybe because I was just excited to finally do something other than sit around. But really, it was mostly mild terror at the fact that if I screwed this little improve I might have to use a wheelchair to get around from now on, and smiling might've been the only reaction I could muster that wasn't purely crying for mercy.

 _Screw it…_

I squeezed the trigger, fire and smoke launched ahead of the berretta, the nine millimeter bullet obediently following the short and straight path laid ahead of it.

If the bullet could think, it would probably be confused as to why it stopped a centimeter or two away from its target.

For a second Kakine looked mildly surprised.

But as the crushed bullet dropped to the ground he glared at me.

"Did you actually-?"

Oh I figured a nine millimeter bullet would do very little to a guy as powerful as him, but that wasn't the intended purpose.

He was startled, maybe only a little, but still, startled. I don't care _who_ you are, a gunshot at point blank is insanely loud. I was surprised he hadn't really flinched, actually.

But my little plan worked.

I rolled to the side and got up quickly, taking advantage of him being mildly surprised, putting some distance between us.

Berretta in hand, an empty street, and a smiling enemy in front of me…

"Nice, I take it you've been participating in some training with the soldiers here, right? So then, tell me… no- _show_ me what they've taught you." he said, manifesting six angelic wings from his back as he rose a few feet in the air.

I sucked in a breath and as fast as my legs would allow me to, I whirled around and ran off in the opposite direction.

 _Word of advice, if you know when you're defeated, you RUN!_

 **Elton**

Satellite imagery had shown us that several suspicious vehicles had left the neighborhood under the control of the knight and were heading into the city. That wasn't too strange, in the last week they had gone ahead and bought groceries and basic things like toilet paper and car parts. What _was_ suspicious was the fact that they were all moving like a convoy, and at least one satellite captured an image of them arming up with rifles… and at least two men carried strange helmets. Add that to the fact there was an attack at the Navy base going on as well, these vans were a major concern for us.

 _Looks like chances for negotiating have broken down… what little of that there was…_

They split up when they entered the city, one headed deep into it; two drove in our general direction, hence the heads up from the director.

That and the call for civilians to remain indoors and all available police units to take to the streets; the terror alarm had been pulled.

 _Unfortunately…_

"God damn it…" one of my teammates muttered as gunfire was heard in the distance.

Some of it was automatic… as in, multiple automatic firearms being shot at random intervals…

The police were probably busy dealing with all that, so…

No backup anytime soon. All we could do was tell the civvies to stay indoors, which we managed to do. Whether they believed us or not was irrelevant since we couldn't waste time forcing them to follow orders if we wanted a chance of keeping these brainwashed lunatics from killing them and us. Once we had warned the local residents, we headed back to the apartment of Charlie's parents and set up our little defensive positions.

The first van was visible enough as it entered the street we were in.

Unlike movies, this was not the time to open with heavy machine guns; no this was the time to hit with precision and fast.

Given the stress, we didn't even bother with warning shots.

Three of us had the windows covered, while the rest of the team hung by in standby positions. If the knight wanted vengeance he must have sent someone after Charlie's parents, that much was obvious… but what about Richard?

No time to think.

We engaged, eliminating the driver, causing the van to slam into the apartment to its left.

The second van stopped dead, doors opening on both of them.

We dropped a few of them before they could hide behind their halted vehicles, four if you include the driver. But… things got weird…

The crashed van had a few guys standing by it, not shooting, but trying to talk to someone inside the car…

suspicious…

"Hey, the crashed van has some weird activity going on around it, think it could be another displaced character?" I asked, firing a few more rounds into the crashed vehicle, hoping to keep those guys down.

"I doubt it; we should have logged any new anomalies."

Before I could consider any other options, a strange guy with dozens of metal parts sticking out of him just walked out into the street. He wasn't unarmed, but it looked like he had cables sticking out of his head… what the hell?

This pretty strange guy stood sort of out in the open. Yeah, he was sort of crouching by a post, but we could all see him from up here. I looked through the sights of the M4, annoyed that I had stuck with an iron sight and hadn't added a scope.

I narrowed my eyes…

"Oh, dear God…" one of the guys covering the window next to me whimpered. Like a kid.

I wasn't sure why, but he had a scope and I didn't…

"What is it?"

"You and Lelouch reported that Kihara was trying to create espers here, right?"

Oh, f-

What was essentially a bolt of lightning annihilated the recently installed bullet proof windows and sent the rest of us into the ground hurting like hell. The man that had been to my right had a chunk of his face burnt, flesh that had turned charcoal black emitted awful smoke that made me want to vomit. Partly due to the smell, but mostly cause he was still alive, writhing in pain. He tried to get up then, but a part of me figured what was coming.

I pushed myself onto him, holding him down.

I think I heard a call to "fire" from outside, hard to tell with my ringing ears.

The walls and molten windows suddenly exploded as hundreds of rounds crashed into it, leaving holes on one end of the room and crushed bullets littering the floor of the other.

They might have been a few inches above us, and I had no clue how to get out of this situation, let alone what the civilian casualties were going to be.

 _The exact weapons we supplied them had now been turned on us…_

After what felt like a solid minute of uninterrupted fire, the enemy guns went silent.

I looked around the apartment Charlie's father used when working in the city. Photos, valuable looking pieces of equipment, and most of the furniture had at least a few bullet holes in them.

 _The treasury is going to kill us…_

My hearing returning, I managed to ask if anyone was badly hurt other than my friend, breathing heavily and trying to stay conscious through all that.

I got a few nods and raised hands from the rest of the team on the floor.

"Alright, let's go. Make sure everyone here is dead!" I heard them talking outside.

I glanced at my M4, which now had several bullet holes in it…

 _Okay, S &W it is…_

Before I could get up, short bursts of automatic fire were heard outside, and I officially started to panic.

If they're executing any number of civilians outside, then that will just mount on how much of a screw up this was on our part. Not only would we have to go public to explain why so many people were dead, not only would we have to deal with the fallout of letting people know that we knew of the possibility of an attack but didn't do too much to stop it, we would have single handedly ruined the administration and what little trust the American people had in its national defense agencies. Maybe it would get the president impeached, and maybe even seal the total defunding of most security agencies.

It didn't matter if we were being cautious.

It didn't matter if we had prepared the police for the possibility of an attack.

It didn't matter if we figured we could handle any attack.

It didn't matter we had planned to let the public know of the event should it get out of hand.

We had failed to keep our people safe.

…wait…

Why did they stop shooting?

And why the hell aren't they coming in? One would think they would have busted the door down by now. Throwing caution to the wind I got up and looked outside the broken window.

They… were all dead?

Twenty bodies littered the street, some bloodier than others, but all unmoving.

I… would have been shocked at the sudden waving of omnipotent hands that had maybe caused our enemies to blow their own heads off, but I was a bit too shell shocked to react to it.

I was much more surprised by the pair of pale men with assault rifles glaring at us from the neighboring building.

Oh… I see.

…

"One would think you had the situation under control, but the lax security proved that thought wrong." The younger of the two men replied, the very subtle Russian accent seemed to emphasize his irritation.

"Go to hell, if your country was dealing with this you'd be begging for help from us." I tried to say, sarcastically.

 _Wrong time for that…_

" _No_ , we would get what help we could from our own borders or execute the aliens that raised their hands against ours! Not just let them run loose and threaten our own population!" he barked back.

Of course the Russians would kill whoever turned hostile.

We would too, but the bastard had done the somewhat intelligent thing and had settled down somewhere isolated enough that people wouldn't care too much what happened there, but _would_ notice a military strike force, so we obviously weren't going to attack en force unless it was absolutely necessary.

 _Russians don't have as big a qualm…_

If this had happened in Russia, I bet they wouldn't care _where_ the knight settled down, they would have just driven a bunch of T-90s into the place and killed him or dragged him out by force.

 **But** he wasn't exactly wrong about our lax security…

We had been panicking at first, and then most of our attention was on the knight and trying to prevent him from doing something like this. And we clearly failed on that front…

So, a pair of Russian spies setting up their own base in Chicago was suddenly not as big a priority in our book.

If I was being honest, the only thing we knew about these two is that they were somewhere here, but as long as they stayed out of the way, we didn't really care.

Charlie's mother awkwardly gave the older man some coffee. He wordlessly took the cup and drank the whole thing in one go. The older woman gave me a worried look, as if she wanted me to tell him something.

"You can drop the AK, we won't inform the cops any more than what they need to know." I told the big guy.

He had kept the AK-74 neatly resting on his lap ever since they walked inside, and it clearly made the pair of civvies under our watch even more nervous.

"Nah, I'm good." He said, grinning slightly. He had an impressive southern accent…

"Right… so… let me guess. The Russian president heard second hand that something was going on in Illinois, and wanted to make sure the biggest weapons dealer in the world wasn't cooking something new, so he sent you two to investigate." One of my colleagues asked, slowly applying some gauze on his burnt arm.

"Actually, it had more to do with the fact that an incident in a certain neighborhood was in the news for so little. Plus, the fact that no footage was available anywhere. But yes, we were worried you were testing some of those… new weapons."

I narrowed my eyes, knowing pretty well what he was referring to.

"And _what_ did we find? A crazy secret war against some people that don't even exist? Aliens? Do they even classify as that? Let me tell you, our job hasn't exactly been made easier by your… conundrum with people that don't exist." The guy with the slight Russian accent replied.

I smiled.

"Well, we aim to please."

We were all quiet for a few minutes, and it was Charlie's father that broke the silence.

"So… what does Russia want to do with this information? About fictional characters entering the real world, I mean."

"I guess they could use it as a leverage tool… maybe get us to recognize certain moves they've made as justified." I replied.

"Unfortunately, no… I suggested we use this to get the administration to recognize Crimea as part of Russia now, but we were more concerned with the issue going international." The guy with a southern accent said in a matter of fact tone of-

"Wait, what?"

The two Russians glanced at each other.

"We're more concerned with the truth coming out internationally, especially with all… of that… what? None of your allies told you?" he asked after seeing the looks of confusion on our faces.

"We aren't going to meet with them on this until… next week… that bastard knight must've known… and moved up his attack… what the hell did you find out?"

The Russian smiled.

"We know what caused this whole… fiction entering into the real world… situation… and I'm sure your allies have figured it out too."

"I don't- why would they figure it out and not us?"

"Because you morons have been too busy keeping track of it all that when something that may not be related to it pops up you don't pay as much attention to It." he replied, sipping his coffee.

 _Oh, so because we were in a crisis mode, everyone else saw something we didn't?_

 _Funny…_

The gunfire in the distance hadn't ceased.

 **Misaka Mikoto**

If his electric field wasn't unnerving, his attitude sure was.

He just, dropped me on the roof of a tall building, and then started talking like nothing had happened! Who on earth expects to be taken seriously after that?

Him apparently…

"Forgive me, but allow me to introduce myself. Max Eisenhardt is the name I go by the most. Although I am told I have many… other names… pleased to meet you."

"If you want to talk to me, stop this attack! None of the people here have done anything to hurt you." I tried to reason with him…

He smiled, ignoring me.

"So… I know how much pain you've gone through. I went through many similar tragedies. My family was also brutalized by hateful wannabe gods-"

"Stop." I said as firmly as I could while trying to stand up.

He frowned, but went quiet.

"You're attacking people who have done nothing to you. Same goes for your friends." I repeated.

"I see you don't consider them the villains in this situation."

"Just because they like to read and imagine things doesn't mean they're some all-knowing gods that want nothing but for their creations to suffer! I can't stand this idea that we should attack them because they like reading about us!"

He was quiet.

"Oh, I understand now. No, no, no, my child, you misunderstand. Yes, I hate them for adding to my pain, but… well, no, I mostly hate them because they are so… inferior… yet they believe themselves to be some apex predator on this earth." He mumbled.

 _Huh?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around you. Can any of them move things with their mind? Can any of them use their control of electricity to magnetize nearby surfaces at will? We are, of course, superior to them in a biological sense because these humans are so inferior they have to _imagine_ us to feel better. But they make the choices, _they_ write the stories, _they_ decide who wins and who loses, _they_ decide what's right and what's wrong, and _they_ have decided that inferior beings must be protected because they have a God given right to exist."

"They _do_ have the right to-"

"All of them?"

"Yes!"

He smiled politely.

"That, boy… the albino… all he wanted was to be a god. Right?"

The sentence made me wince. What did _he_ know about that guy? Not much from the looks of it.

I was about to answer when he cut me off.

"I'll cut to the chase, that boy is human. Yes, he was gifted an extraordinary gift, but it wasn't enough. He let himself feel judged by a system created by inferior beings, and in an attempt to gain power and authority he went ahead and participated in a sad attempt by humans at playing god. He hurt you to please an inferior species. He is no different than the people here. Wannabe gods... underserving of the life they've been gifted."

"Wrong!" I yelled without thinking.

He returned a confused look.

 _Damn him! I hate that bastard that killed the Sisters, but- I_ _ **know**_ _it wasn't as simple as him just wanting to be a god!_

At least, now I do…

"…He… did an unforgivable thing… but I share in the blame. I still can't deny him his right to ex-" he cut me off.

" _ **Humans**_ _share_ the _whole_ blame, child! He is a human weapon, he hurt you, and he killed ten thousand versions of you brutally and without mercy! Either the humans pushed him to do it, or the human author wrote him to do it just like everyone else here. But why take my word for it?" he said angrily, turning around, ignoring everything I tried to say.

"You- hey! Get back here!"

I heard gunfire in the distance.

"Come, let me show you that what we want is for you to be happy."

He began floating off the edge of the building. Locating and quickly magnetizing a part of the iron bars within the building, I carefully ran down the wall, after him.

He stopped in midair, grabbed me, and began pointing to the window in front of me.

Oh no… I felt my heart writhe as I recognized the face of the young man in the room in front of me. A chill went up my spine as I realized why he brought me here.

 _I…_

For the first time in a long time, I just froze.

"Come. Let me give you what your author never gave you."

 _No… please… I don't want to-_

He shoved the window open and pushed me into the hospital room.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

Strange purple rounds of what I have to assume is plasma or something like that flew above me, wrecking the warehouse.

Actually that was an understatement.

The entire front wall had collapsed into itself and the ceiling that fell at an angle was the only thing giving us any sort of cover. I saw the displaced characters moving people out through to the underground hall that led to an exit in the back, a certain exiled prince leading the effort.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Misaki yelled over the onslaught of projectiles.

"Casualties?" I called out.

"Sixteen wounded! We have Angel squadron heading over here to give us air support!" a sailor yelled. He was sprawled on the floor, a laptop open. In fact, several men and women were still working on the damaged computers which they had moved to the floor in order to coordinate a counter attack, I guess.

It was almost impossible with all the rounds crashing above us.

A flash of white and green ran past me.

"The two sisters are heading out, lieutenant. That Admiral of theirs is gathering the men." Misaki said out loud.

 _Well… better join them then. Wait-_

"Wait, hold on, if they're shooting from the lake-"

"They're within range for the most part. Now excuse me, I have to help the others!" she replied, moving on her stomach almost, as she made her way to guy whose arm was burned to a charcoal black.

I pushed myself to get up when a certain Admiral handed me a modified M4.

I wordlessly took it and nodded at him.

I got up and chased after him to the battlefield outside.

I had always heard of how chaotic they were, but I didn't expect this.

Sixteen men were out by the docks, firing the modified M4s as well as one of the M134s out into the lake where dozens of abyssals hopped in and out of the water.

The two aircraft carriers were firing their little airplane arrows from land, taking cover behind several wooden posts that were lying around.

"Where's Iowa?" I managed to ask as I put on an earpiece.

"Moving the wounded! We need as many guns on the field right now, but if we can get your people out of here first, then damn it we're going to do that! Iowa can at least carry two or three men at once, so she should be joining us soon enough."

Great, she could get the wounded out and then give us extra firepower.

I checked my ear piece and-

"Anderson! What the hell is going on over there?!" a voice got patched through.

 _My_ admiral…

"We're under attack, Admiral!" (I ignored the other Admiral letting out a questioning sound as we hid behind a car.)

"How bad? All the news is talking about is the gunmen in Chicago!"

 _God damn it! If it isn't one thing…_

"They're hitting both the city and our headquarters in the Navy base! We gotta hit back twice as hard, Admiral!"

"Understood, I'm authorizing Pale horse to take off for support. I'll also talk to the Air National Guard; get them to scramble all their grounded jets. Hold tight!"

Okay, this is good. We control the air, and without any actual aircraft that can catch our own jets the Abyssal fleet is screwed.

A large round exploded in the air, barely missing some of the Marines.

"Bastards!" Zuikaku yelled, firing another arrow.

Taking quick aim, I fired several rounds into the lake, where most of the destroyer type abyssals kept above the waves, jumping into the air like dolphins before firing.

"Lieutenant! Satellite imagery just gave us some bad news!" a voice called into the earpiece.

 _Damn it…_

"What is it?"

"A second fleet, headed by midway princess is heading towards the Chicago coastline."

Even in the heat of battle the words made my blood go cold.

"You're positive?!" I yelled back as a shell landed not too far away.

"It's true! Enemy radio calls have been sounding off like crazy! Whatever it is, they're moving a lot of material somewhere else!" Shoukaku yelled back.

"Uh… what she said." The guy talking into my earpiece replied.

No wonder we were dealing with the small ones… maybe the battleship and an aircraft carrier, but not the whole fleet. Those ghostly pricks were distracting us to hit the city! If we couldn't coordinate a defense properly, then… civilian casualties would…

"Contact Angel Squadron and any other jets nearby, tell them to intercept that second fleet now! Do _not_ let them get to the city!" I barked back as fast as I could.

"Yes, lieutenant!" the sailor replied.

The admiral gave me a look.

"What?"

He smiled slightly.

"Glad you trust us to handle this."

"We'll get through this. We have Apaches on the way, and once that fleet is pulverized the jets will give us a hand."

He nodded and fired, the Beowulf round flew true and caused a smaller abyssal destroyer to be split in tow before exploding.

"Amazing shot, Admiral!" Shoukaku exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's teach these Americans how we do things!" the more energetic Zuikaku yelled back, firing another set of planes that took off into the air.

 _We can handle this… we can handle this…_

 **Erza Scarlet**

The so-called "Midway Princess" had gone and I remained standing on two of her… destroyers…

She was so obviously meant to be the villain in her game it wasn't even funny. Staring at my armor, I wondered if Wendy had truly gone back home after dying… it wasn't like her body had disappeared, we buried her near the school after all. I heard gunfire in the distance, the base, which proved that the fight was getting started.

I was… I _am_ incapable of saving this world. My own world, yes, that I could help save with my friends… but here…

No friends…. Not like back home.

No magic… just the abilities that this world's science allowed to physically exist.

Even if I was allied with the ones that wanted vengeance, I was… alone.

I did know that they caused the attack that ultimately got Wendy killed, and there was a simple response to that…

I planned on attacking their base in a little while.

What hurts is that I _know_ that their men aren't all bad, that they have no defense against my powers unlike the goons back home. Back home I could slice and dice through hordes of enemies with little to no blood being drawn. It wasn't that I didn't draw blood when fighting, but to actually _murder_ them… I didn't want to kill them.

But what other choice was there?

Supposedly I was one of the smart ones back home, but back there the rules were different. It wasn't like there _weren't_ shades of gray, but villains were way more open, the enemy was clear.

It is somewhat present here, though. The American military, their Central Intelligence Agency… clearly evils in this world that pretended to do good things across the world. But it wasn't all of them… but they still write and do evil for the sake of entertainment. They keep order, but also spread chaos…

And then there was… I don't know, _something_ about Iowa that kept bothering me, but I could never put my finger on it… she did remind me somewhat of Mirajane… somewhat… but in a good way.

She was friendly, very cheerful, and enthusiastic to learn about Wendy and me, and teach us about her own world, but… despite all that she always seemed… I don't know.

Prepared?

Prepared to attack me if she ever felt I was a threat?

 _She_ _ **was**_ _rather ready to fight me when I was first told about the evil nature of her countrymen…_

It was a something I always felt around some of the officers there, too. These Americans aren't fighters for fun, or people who are simply ready to defend themselves. No, they are trained killers; more than ready to turn around and kill whoever may be a threat to them as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Would they kill me that easily in spite of all I can do?

 _Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy… if I die, will I return to you?_

I guess… I'll find out soon enough.

Or perhaps I won't.

Midway princess seemed to imply that the way to control these… destroyers… was to tap their heads twice… it was quite difficult to understand, but I believe it's what she meant.

If I don't make it out, I will not apologize for whoever I take with me. I hope there's enough honor in you Americans to at least destroy whatever's left of me after the fact.

In return I will let you know one thing.

The knight is getting weaker.

I can't explain it and I doubt your scientists will understand it either, but this threat probably won't last very long. I give it a year at the most. Odds are he won't be able to summon anyone else for a long time.

Look at me… writing down information for the people that killed Wendy…

But she wouldn't hold a grudge… I bet she would gladly go out with the others again even if she knew they had tried to kill her.

Unfortunately I'm not so forgiving… not under these circumstances.

I better make you pay for it in blood.

 **Keisha**

"Alright, Accel, would you kindly repeat your account on the phone one last time, please?" Doctor Mark said calmly.

The pale teenager groaned, grabbing the phone for the fifth time in twenty minutes.

"Come on, you both know it makes sense. He got dragged into our reality and has no access to the Misaka Network, so he can't use his-"

"Kendra, please." I said, my patience running out. It was enough to be on lockdown and dealing with a patient that was probably delusional now, and the increasing sound of gunfire coming from blocks not too far away was not helping in the _slightest_.

 _Is this just gang violence or terrorists or-_

A sound similar to firecrackers implied that someone was using a machine gun to mow someone else down…

I pushed the noise away, since it was far away enough to blend in with the background noises found in most hospitals, and continued focusing on the task at hand. I was surprised that he didn't seem to care of the small scale war going on a few streets away. Accel roughly handed the phone to Doctor Mark before letting out another deep sigh. For a second I thought he might've given up and was going to go back to sleep.

His official story hadn't changed, though…

He had apparently been in an _unfortunate_ encounter with some drunken woman who turned out to be the mother of the supposed Railgun, and right after he had defied his leaders in order to save her, some stranger showed up and he suddenly found himself in an alley, with zero access to the network. The stranger appeared to be a knight of some sort and had mumbled about wanting him to destroy the world that hurt him… only to realize he was powerless and suddenly left him in the alleyway, probably to die. The message also suggested that maybe the fight going on not too far away probably had to do with that guy and maybe we should run away while we still could.

I was already looking through the old phone book doctor Mark kept for psychologists and psychiatrists and… well, anyone with any knowledge of dealing with delusional kids, because I sure as hell didn't, and this hospital wasn't equipped for that sort of stuff.

"Did he add anything?" I asked after the doctor put the phone away before I could re-read the message.

"To the overall plot of his encounter, no, but he did add enough profanity to make a sailor blush." He mumbled.

"I- Am- Not… Cray-zee." he sputtered, his speech therapy showing how he had improved.

I shook my head and put my arm on his shoulder.

"Of course not, sweetheart. We just want to make sure you-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kendra screamed, getting up from her chair and sticking to the nearby wall.

I turned and looked at the window.

It… it just… tore itself from the wall, unbroken, and floated slowly to the floor.

"D-doctor?" I managed to ask before I saw him.

A guy shoved a young girl with chestnut colored hair in through the window before floating inside himself.

The girl looked… strangely familiar.

"Oh look, he has company... Come on, just look at him. Please?"

The girl was silent, staring at the floor.

"He is incapable of doing anything to you now, you see? Just like most humans in my world, humans here think they're a big deal because they have machines to work around their limitations. Prove to them that you are beyond any machine they've built! You can do this, I know you can! Avenge your sisters!"

I blinked.

By this point several staffers and nurses were looking into the room, unsure of what was going on.

The girl that… I realized then that she resembled a certain scientific Railgun _way_ too much. Her eyes, the hair, the uncertain look on her face that wasn't due to fear but to not knowing what to do…

 _There… there is_ _ **no**_ _way…_

One glance at Accel told me a lot, though. He was shocked, worried, and terrified… well, maybe not terrified, but the look in his eyes was one of… almost reluctant resignation?

"M-Misaka… M-mikoto?" Kendra spoke up, getting the attention of the kid.

The man ignored her.

"Look at them. You're the powerful one here, not him. I know deep down you want to hurt him as bad as he hurt you, and I am _**giving**_ you the chance to make a monster like him bleed like the animal he is!"

" **Over my dead body**!"

I surprised myself by standing in between the two other people in the room and Accel in his bed.

He kept staring at the bed sheets, his hair covering his eyes, much like…

 _Oh great, now_ _ **I'm**_ _going crazy…_

"Who are you?" Doctor Mark asked calmly.

"The voices of those who suffer." The man replied.

"Ah, I see. If you have the time to have a nice chat, how about we-?" he began saying in a calm voice, but got cut off mid-sentence.

"Do not talk to me like we're on the same level, doctor. We are well beyond what you could accomplish in sixty years."

"Great, now look, we are in the middle of treating this patient, he has some severe trauma to-"

The metallic edges of the window tore themselves from the main body and shot at top speeds towards Doctor Mark and myself. Neither of us could react, and I was sure I was dead-

A bolt of blue electricity suddenly materialized from somewhere and stopped the pieces of metal in midair, leaving them floating there for a second before they dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God, I was right…" Kendra mumbled.

The man turned to look at the chestnut haired girl, who was drawing heavy breaths.

"I said _… I wouldn't let you hurt anyone else_!" she yelled angrily, before looking at the boy in the bed.

"Not even him…" she added quietly.

As emotional a moment as this might've been, my head was still reeling from what had just happened, and I think everyone in the room could agree.

 _What the_ _ **HELL**_ _was going on?!_

"You would rather defend a mass murderer than avenge the loss of innocents?"

" _Look_ at him! Look at _them_! They really seem like the type of people that would _want_ to hurt us?" she barked back.

"It. Is. In. Their. Nature!"

"So what?! Who are you to judge them?!"

"The superior being!" he yelled back.

"No. you're just as bad as the people you want to destroy. But you don't have to be."

I didn't see his facial expression, but I did see him pick her up by her shirt and lift her seemingly frail figure a foot off the ground.

"How… how dare you?"

I was the closest, so I rushed and grabbed his arm before he could hit her in the face. One of my colleagues who had been watching rushed into the room to help me.

"Worms…" he said ominously.

"Don't! Stay back!" the chestnut haired girl yelled.

"Keisha!" I heard Doctor Mark yell.

I hadn't noticed, but the wall next to me was cracking open as the iron bars used to keep the building stable were pulled out by an invisible force.

He moved aside slightly and rammed them into my colleague and me, crashing us into the opposite wall, trapping us.

I slowly looked at my wound…

 _Oh God… it went… right through my right arm… right… in between the ulna and radius… Oh, God, I'm gonna puke…_

My colleague didn't fare much better. The bar must have shattered through his scapula, right through his shoulder, and buried itself into the wall.

I took slow, heavy breaths, wondering what I could do.

Kendra was pale and frozen in place, and everyone that was staring at us sort of looked the same, only much more frozen.

The girl looked infuriated by that and bright blue sparks started emitting from _all over_ her body!

 _How is that possible?_

"That. Won't. Ever. _**WORK**_!" the man yelled as the blue electricity visibly ran all over him with no effect; without hesitation, he slammed her into the floor, earning a pained cry from the small girl.

"Keisha! W-what do I do?" Kendra half whimpered as she looked at me.

"Don't! Just… just leave them in…" my colleague and fellow impaled coworker told her, probably because he was able to talk as I realized that it physically hurt too much to say anything.

"I thought you'd make the right choice, Misaka… but it seems that I should have listened to him; you're too entrenched in your own views to do the right thing."

"I… won't… let… you-" the girl growled back.

The bastard straight up punched her in the face! And I couldn't do anything! I-

"Stop..." A low, almost guttural, voice ordered.

The man turned to glare at the only other person in the room that had been silent this entire time. Accel who was now standing up, supporting himself on the bed, glanced at me, a hurt look in his eyes quickly transitioned into a fury that started glaring at the older man that was still holding the small girl.

"Oh look, the _strongest_. Just do me a favor and drop dead."

"Don't... Touch…"

The guy stood up with an arrogant look in his face, as if he couldn't believe a cripple was challenging him.

I saw the albino's hands ball into fists.

"I'm afraid you are of no value since you can't access your ability in this world. And come now, are you truly irritated by seeing this girl get hurt? Honestly, I don't blame you for killing her clones over and over again. It's like she's stupid enough… stupid… enough…" he breathed out before gasping seemingly with little effect.

I noticed the man's face turning red.

Something was… off about the air… as if there was wind, but it wasn't coming from the holes in the wall.

 _There is no way…_

Vector control, the ability to control the direction of anything he comes into contact with… in theory, if one could do that, you could create tornadoes just by making changing the direction the air moves in… but you could also make it impossible for someone to breathe by keeping the breathable air away from their lungs.

But… that power only exists in fiction, yet…

I saw Accel struggling… as if whatever he was doing was taking a huge toll on him. Meanwhile, magnet guy over there was coughing like crazy.

The girl that looked like Misaka had a visible bruise on her cheek, just below her eye, but she was getting back up. She looked at the boy in shock, but didn't say anything.

"You… _you!_ " the older man managed to scream before he lunged at him, prompting the kid to try to dodge the attack.

He fell to the floor.

"Black wings! Use your wings!" Kendra shouted in a panic.

That… wasn't going to happen.

I looked at his face, his eyes were clearly bloodshot, and he looked like he was having trouble breathing on his own.

"Sorry to tell you this, but in the real world your little power ups won't come save you at the last minute!" the man said angrily, stepping on him over and over.

Accel actually got up for a second only to get kicked to the side, not too far from doctor Mark.

"Don't believe me? That little girl you want to protect doesn't exist here! And in her world? Her only purpose is to suffer to make you suffer in turn! To develop your character! Think about that, young man. No one _**really**_ wanted to help you!" he said, picking him up.

 _God, please, someone help him!_

"They were just written like that." he concluded.

The injured albino started to laugh slightly, before quickly starting to cackle like a mad man.

 _Uh…Confusing strategy, but okay?_

His right arm shot up and he dug his index finger into the man's eye.

"Die!" he somehow managed to breathe out.

The dude's eye just... popped. Like a crushed grape or a water balloon.

What's scarier is that he didn't even react.

"You thought you could use your ability, what little of it you can in the state you're in, to get to my brain? Foolish, foolish, _foolish_ little boy. I manage magnetism. Did you think I would let you use my own electricity against me? Take my eye, I can get it fixed and it doesn't hurt worse than the Nazi death camps!" the man growled, slamming the teenager into the wall.

"Now, what did you tell me a second ago? Die? How about _you_ die?"

Before he could do anything Doctor Mark moved from his corner faster than I could register and jabbed a scalpel into the guy's neck!

That got him to drop Accel, but he didn't scream, and no blood came from the wound, he just turned and glared at the tired looking Vietnam vet. It was then that the chestnut haired girl catapulted herself from the floor and _into_ the tall man, sending him flying with a powerful kick to the ribs.

I think I genuinely heard one of them crack, too.

 _Or maybe magnetism was at play here too…assuming she is the real Railgun._

He fell out of the room, my colleagues quickly getting out of the way.

"I… warned… you…" she said between heavy breaths.

We were all quiet for a second, just… staring in shock at the person in front of us.

She was aware of the looks she was getting.

"Uh… heh-heh… sorry about that… everyone… maybe you should sedate him before he… you know…" she said, the serious girl disappearing and a very cheerful one, albeit awkwardly, taking her place.

Doctor Mark nodded to the nurses outside.

The girl… (Definitely a Misaka) moved to the two of us that were impaled and… while she didn't pull the iron bars from our bodies she did magnetically pull them out of the wall so we could move around. Probably saved the fire crews a job…

I was… speechless… we all were. I mean, this- this was-

"You're… really the real Misaka Mikoto…" Kendra breathed.

"N-no… I mean… no… just look at me, I-" the younger girl said nervously.

"I can see your uniform vest! Do… you just wear that everywhere?" Kendra asked, way too excited.

I have never seen a young girl turn so red so fast. But it was true! Under her jacket you could see a uniform vest that was way too similar to the one the fictional character wore.

"M-maybe…" the girl reluctantly admitted.

Accel- well… Accelerator, I guess, barely managed to sit up right.

"But that is… how?" Doctor Mark asked.

"It's… complicated…" she said, staring at the albino.

He was breathing hard, looking at the floor.

I peeked out the door, seeing the man on the floor, Officer Brett was talking into his radio, and two guys were giving him some anesthetics.

"So, Misaka… who else is here? Is Shiage here? Cause I read that he is the only one to actually-"

"Kendra, please."

The girl pouted before suddenly perking up.

"Oh right! Can you two reconcile?"

"I'm… sorry?"

 _God!_

"Well, he was sort of… okay, no he wasn't exactly tricked into that experiment, but… he has been trying to atone for it, story wise, and… he did help us here… and-"

"Kendra, please… I am so sorry, she's a bit of a fan of… you two specifically."

The girl had turned to look at the injured albino again, an unreadable look on her face, but she swiftly whirled around to look at me, terrified.

"Oh no- Don't-!"

The iron bar shot out of me like a rocket, and while I wasn't sure of it, I guess it created an impressive blood painting on the floor behind me as it left my arm limp and ruined.

I don't remember anything after that.

 **Kakine Teitoku**

 _I wish he would just cooperate…_

"This would be easier if you actually stopped making this worse for yourself!" I let him know as I followed him on foot, my wings already invisible.

It was sad, really.

He kept running forward, occasionally dodging left or right, but… I wasn't attacking him yet. It was like he figured I would try to immobilize him, so he tried making hard breaks in his pattern, like running straight for several seconds and then just _banking_ to the right, hopping over an abandoned car and then continuing on his merry way.

 _Really sad…_

But to his credit, he did retreat the second I even feigned to take him with _some_ degree of seriousness. Yes, I had been caught off guard by him just _shooting_ suddenly, but I figured the man that shared some responsibility in creating the knight would be a little more… resourceful?

He _is_ just a regular person after all.

 _But maybe he knows something that I need._

To my delight, he quickly turned and ran down an alleyway.

Glancing around, making sure no one was around; I easily scaled one of the buildings and watched him run into a dead end.

 _Really sad…_

I dropped down and forced a polite smile.

"Wow, good job. You managed to run for a grand total of five minutes without me catching up to you. I guess that _is_ a record. At least, it's one back home."

He glared back, but didn't say anything.

There were no doors in the alleyway that he could take except maybe a boarded up one if he was fast enough.

He clearly wasn't.

Nor was he in the mood to talk from the looks of it.

"So let's get this over with. How do I kill the knight?" I asked, as straightforward as I could.

He winced at that, as if surprised.

"Before you get any ideas, I _will_ make you wish you hadn't been born in a minute, but if it's any consolation I want that knight dead before I go and decide what to do with myself."

He looked around again, wooden wall behind him, brick wall to his left, brick wall with a boarded up door to his right, and myself in front of him. His shoulders slumped slightly.

 _A cornered animal…nothing to lose._

"Well, sorry to say that I have no idea what weakness he may or may not have. I wrote human characters, not super- ah!"

He fell to his knees, his left arm wrapped in a mass of dark matter that amplified solar energy, not unlike a magnifying glass, in order to burn it little by little.

He was basically going to lose that arm if I allowed it.

 _But not yet…_

"Then you're of no use to me."

Although it made sense. Why would they know a weakness and not use it? I guess I just wanted to make sure before…

I manipulated the dark matter so that I could toss him around the alleyway a bit, not enough to kill him, but certainly enough to cause him some pain.

But also not enough to severely wound him.

It was an odd job, one where I had to strike the perfect balance between pain and physical harm. Not that I didn't know how to do such a thing. I just didn't enjoy it.

 _But the second I find out that this knight has a weakness, he's a dead man…_

I was basically dragging the kid on the ground and pushing him into the walls around us, sort of like a dog on a chain, with the only reaction on his part being several pained grunts.

 _I_ _ **could**_ _reopen his skin and sear it shut… but that would just give me an in shock prisoner that couldn't speak or… react._

This is just sad, he can't fight, he doesn't talk back, he even dropped his gun over there… can I at least get _some_ reaction from the people I torture? At least give me something useful!

 _The knight did mention something I could use…_

… _oh yeah…_

"Hey, moron, at least talk back when you're getting beat up like this." I called out.

He was on the ground, flat on his stomach, glaring up at me.

Still not talking…

Well, he asked for it.

"Well, fine. What can I expect from someone so useless they can't even console their own mother?"

 _Stupid…_

His look changed instantly, his hands balled into fists, and he started getting up.

"Yeah, guess that would rile you up."

"I don't give a damn about what you say, but how the _**hell**_ did he know about that?" he growled.

"I wish I knew, but you created him. You should know a hell of a lot more than I do."

"I… I _told_ you, I wrote human characters. Not-"

"Is he not human?"

He actually looked angrier when I asked.

"I doubt he is, biologically…" he muttered.

"Well, that matters little if you can't even give me a weakness to exploit."

His anger dissipated, and he looked all defeated.

"Someone like you… I take you tried to kill him and couldn't."

My turn not to say anything.

"Figures… I doubt he would have brought anybody into reality if they could kill him… damn it all…"

Gunfire in the distance drew my attention briefly… the attack was intensifying…

"So… what are you going to do now?" he asked me, sounding exhausted.

"Well, obviously give you a nice little beat down. Then I'll find the guy that wrote me and teach him a thing or two as to why no one truly owns me, not even my creator." I boasted, feeling nice to say what I wanted to do out loud.

The guy started giggling before bursting out into a fit of stupefied laughter.

I stayed quiet.

"Yeah, yeah- that makes sense. Man, you really are a one off villain!" he said, trying to provoke me to do _something…_

"You want a slow death?"

"Not really, I just figured you would try something different in this world… B-but if the alternative is worse, then you wouldn't mind me trying to stall it, right?"

For the briefest moment I thought the guy had a plan to… I don't know, maybe shoot an air conditioner above us to try to make it fall on me, or _something_ like that.

No, he just lunged for the dumb little toy these morons use to kill each other.

I materialized my wings again, and the second he reached the gun I slammed them into him. Normally that would cut him to pieces, or severely burn him, but I pulled back my hit just enough.

He crashed through the badly maintained wooden fence, bounced off a parked car and landed in the middle of the street, a visible burn on his chest.

"Honestly, what did you think was going to happen?" I said out loud, mostly asking the question to myself as I walked out into the street.

There were plenty of people there, which might be a problem, but I didn't think about it as the police nearby quickly moved to get people away from the scene.

One of the men in blue ran up to the young man and tried to pick him up.

I heard a gunshot and saw the officer drop to the floor, dead.

I glanced to the building Castle had stormed earlier…

 _Damned psychopath…_

Richard let out a pitiful groan as the dead cop on top of him made it impossible for him to move.

The second cop on the street stared back at me and-

There were… two… just… two little kids… a boy and a girl.

The two of them had clearly been crying, but were both now staring at me in spite of the chaos around them.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

I knew the answer, my six wings, but I was irritated by the pair of them. They probably thought I was some angel from their story books or something.

The smaller of the two, the girl, began to say something when I heard… no… felt a bullet flying through the air.

It hit the cop in the shoulder, and just as quickly I realized that Castle had fired a second shot.

In one swift motion I whirled around, intercepted the bullet with one of my wings, and pressed an ear piece the man known as Capone had given us onto my ear to talk with a certain cold blooded sniper.

 **Misaka Mikoto**

I was too late.

Getting hit in the head like that screwed me up worse than I thought, but I still _saw_ it coming… I just couldn't react fast enough.

I don't understand why _his_ electricity is so different from my own, but I could still detect it moving around and magnetizing things. When I saw him on the floor, I figured he was knocked out by the anesthetics at least. The blood he had been keeping in him was pooling out, too!

But that quick bolt still…

The only thing that ensured her arm wasn't split down the middle was her position. The nurse was still spun around as the iron bar shot out of her arm, leaving a large hole in visible for only a second. The magnetized piece of iron slammed into the police officer, knocking him aside like nothing and the guy that I thought was knocked out suddenly began floating in midair again. His one eye returned a fury I had never seen before.

Not fighting Kihara.

Not fighting any of the Skill-Out members.

Not even the other crazy level 5s I had met had such anger in their eyes.

He took in a breath and I froze up again. A dark cloud of iron sand being taken from the building enveloped him and using it as cover he flew out of a window, destroying it in the process.

 _So he could also magnetize stuff at a level just like mine… if not more…_

The nurse was on the floor, bleeding heavily out of her arm, but before the doctor in the room or I could do anything.

"A-amazing…" the old doctor whispered in awe.

The beat up albino had… pushed himself forward, touched the girl's arm and was keeping the wound form bleeding further using his ability.

I had heard that the strongest was capable of keeping the flow of blood going even if it was an open wound… in theory at least, but it was… weak…

 _He_ looked weak. He was already a far cry from the invincible monster I had faced a lifetime ago even before that man beat him to a pulp.

 _Yet you still managed to cause him enough trouble…_

I hated this.

I hated _him_ but… I couldn't… not if I wanted to… I didn't want him dead either, I just…

"Why?" I somehow choked out.

He gave me a look… it… it reminded me of a lost little boy I had helped once with Kuroko and Saten and Uiharu… scared? No… a mix of frustration because he can't talk and a hint of dread because I could kill him right here if I wanted to.

But my question still stood.

 _Why?_

I knew very well why…

He had been dragged down into this just like me.

But even knowing his part of the story, I was still in disbelief that he would risk dying just to atone. Even seeing it I couldn't believe it yet. Just to save one of my sisters… he would go this far too?

And I couldn't even protect _one._

 _w-why- why is it getting so misty?_

The doctor, he had this kind look, as if he understood something, got up as other nurses dealt with the injured nurse. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and gave me a handkerchief.

I weakly took it to cover my face.

"Grandpa used to tell me that… carrying those was important. Never bought too much into it, at least, till after the war. Met this crying mother when I got back, she… _knew_ her boy was dead… wasn't coming back either, so she had just sort of… shown up in order to share some of that grief with others that were there. I didn't have anything to give her, no handkerchief… not even a paper towel."

I didn't dare look at him.

I didn't know any of these people except for the broken young man sitting on the floor, now watching as the nurses took away the injured girl.

He looked beyond broken.

"Kendra, assuming that these two are indeed the real deal… I don't get all of it, but… this guy here killed a sister of hers or something?"

I gripped the handkerchief near my chest as tight as I could in order to push those thoughts further away.

I guess the girl, Kendra, nodded or said something I didn't catch because the doctor made me look at him.

"I won't ask you to forgive him or anything like that. But you can't keep hating him. It'll mess you up, cloud your judgment. That prick that dragged you in here used him to make sure you stayed in line."

I wanted to ask him what he knew about it, but… he was right.

 _I_ froze up… even when I stood up to that guy, I was still too distracted by Accelerator's presence to hit back with all my strength.

The albino was ignoring me now; just staring at the floor.

"I know..." I moved over to the beat up kid that was supposed to be the most powerful esper in Academy City.

"Hey."

He didn't react.

"Look at me!"

He lifted his head slightly.

I don't know _how_ some kids manage to get their hair to cover their eyes, but I was not in the mood.

"…you didn't want to kill them… did you?"

He didn't say anything.

"It wasn't even as simple as wanting to be someone nobody would challenge, huh?"

He didn't say anything.

 _How come the guy that said he wanted to help me tried to kill me and the guy that tried to kill me is helping me?_

I wanted to keep pressing him. I wanted to demand that he speak up, but…

Gunfire right out in the street got my attention.

The police officer that had been knocked aside slowly moved to look out the window, grimacing before calling for backup.

"…multiple armed men… request immediate assistance, over."

The gang members Kihara brainwashed…

"Accelerator…"

He _still_ didn't say anything.

"I meant it when I said I wouldn't let anyone else get hurt. You included… I promise I'll come back. I…"

"Shut…up… go…" he groaned, slowly, and through deep breaths.

"I _promise!_ " I said again, pushing myself a step forward and grabbing his hand, desperate to reassure him but also to push myself to look at him as another person and not a monster.

He was surprised by _that_ at least.

He stared at me for a second before getting a creepy grin on his face. He scoffed and said something I didn't understand before tilting his head forward, seemingly drifting off to sleep.

Guess he had given it his all for the day.

 _If I can save him… then when we go home he might… we might be able to…_

Memories of a supposed "perfect timeline" flooded my mind. Even knowing that odds were low of reaching it, I-

Again, the gunfire drew my attention. Moving quickly I walked to the place a window had been a few minutes before.

 _Oh great…_

He was floating ominously a few meters from the hospital as a bunch of goons continued shooting at the entrance, with a few security guards trying to shoot back from inside at least, from what I could tell. He wasn't bleeding anymore, and I was having trouble coming up with a plan.

He was stronger than me, that was a given.

In fact, he was keeping some pieces of iron floating around him and them men downstairs, seemingly to cover them from bullets.

"He kind of reminds me of magneto…" the girl, Kendra, said suddenly.

 _Well, with a name like that…_

"Then why isn't he toppling the building? He keeps his blood from pouring out using magnetism, don't see why breaking a building is so hard…" the doctor muttered out loud.

Wait…

Of course!

It was a bit difficult to notice, but I remember that the laws of physics apply here in a very strict fashion. Erza couldn't use her magic because she used her powers outside the realm of the laws of physics, but in my case it hadn't been all that different since I worked within them.

But there was _one_ huge thing I had noticed wasn't as easy to do as back home.

My ability to react in time.

I had managed, in part because I can keep detecting things like metal and electricity without issue, but I still have to react to it in order to not get hit. Castle almost killed me back at the cemetery back then when he detonated those explosives, and this guy flew fast enough that I didn't react on time.

The doctor managed to stab him earlier, and Accelerator… well… we all saw what happened there.

 _He's too focused on keeping himself from bleeding out to cause too much destruction._

Clearly he can still do a lot of damage, but nothing as insane as he might be able to do in his world without risking losing blood or some other consequences of pushing himself while being so injured.

 _But for how long?_

Thinking fast, I began to calculate my plan of attack… I should be able to knock him out of the fight and take out his goons; but it would have to be quick. Assuming he can detect me in a similar manner to the way he detects metals, I would have to use it once… yeah… okay… that could work.

One shot, but no biggie…

 _Right?_

I got on a knee and found one of many iron bars kept within the hospital walls.

Electricity surged, magnetizing the iron.

 _Have to be careful not to burn it…_

"What are you-?" the doctor asked, before feeling the electric field and stepping back, pulling the girl with him.

The man turned and looked at me with his one eye.

He pushed the odd looking iron pieces in front of him, keeping one behind him as if he was ready to swat me like a fly.

Speed is key here…

He smiled at me.

Okay… FINE!

Magnetically charging the iron beneath me, using them as conductor rails, I sucked in a breath and launched myself like I would one of the many arcade tokens I kept with me.

But not at him.

I aimed for the taller building above him, bounced off the side and then launched myself towards him from a higher point.

He whirled around, ready to hit me with his own magnetically charged pieces of iron, but he hesitated, realizing what he had missed.

The two iron bars had been torn from the floor and suddenly charged themselves right at him at top speeds.

He managed to stop them, raising his hands, causing them to drop towards the ground like nothing had happened.

 _I figured he would do that before switching to stop me…_

But he couldn't get me in time.

My two feet hit the top of his head, knocking him off balance, and we both fell the two stories towards the street below.

Instead of hopping off of him, I stayed as close as I could.

If he tried using his magnetism to float again I would use my own to cancel it out, and he knew I could do this.

He seemed to resign himself to his fate, going limp in midair, but right as we were about to hit the ground I threw everything I had into the floating pieces of iron as well as the iron sand in the air in order to cushion his fall.

But also to use as a launching platform.

I hopped out of it and flew right into the middle of the men shooting into the hospital.

Using as much strength as I could I conducted enough electric bolts to stun the armed men before magnetizing their weapons to the van they had arrived in.

And then I fell to my knees because that one attack took just about everything I had left in me. All the energy I had used in order to take them out all at once had made me want to go to sleep for the next two days.

But I couldn't.

Not yet.

"You mentioned the Nazi death camps."

He slowly sat up, glaring at me as blood poured from the wound in his eye.

"…you do see the similarities in them wanting certain people dead, right?"

"Oh no, those bastards wanted people like me dead because they _thought_ themselves superior. I _am_ superior!"

"…maybe… but you don't have to make the whole world your enemy or kill everyone else." I said, as softly as I could.

After all of this… maybe I could find a solution where nobody had to die… at least… no one else…

"Oh right… you were friends with Wendy… you truly think you can save everyone?" he said, smiling… oddly.

"No, but I can try to save everyone I can."

"You know it got her killed, right?"

"…what?"

"That idiot, Troy, killed her. we just bided our time saying she was still alive in order to plan this out! Do you see what happens when you trust humans now?"

…it… made sense…

The thought had been in the back of my mind… that maybe this sudden attack was done in order to avenge what had been done to Wendy, but… she was _dead_?

"…so… your solution is to… keep killing… is that it?"

Max stood up, smiling.

"Well… I can't help you with that…"

I was too tired… this news was… just worse…

 _It will always hurt. But you have to keep moving forward._

"But I will stop you." I replied, forcing myself to use all that grief, my sisters, the tragedy behind the Strongest, the fact that both back home and here things are nowhere near as easy as black and white, and the fact that all these people wanted was to hurt others, and used it to focus.

Confused briefly, Max whirled around and stopped my attempt at trapping him with those iron bars.

That didn't matter.

The police officers behind me started firing at him.

 _Can't magnetize lead bullets…_

He took a bullet to the knee, but managed to move fast enough to dodge the ones actually aimed to kill him.

Which was better for me.

 _I wanted him alive._

He started flying away.

"Hey! Hey kid! You should-" the police officer leading the men yelled.

I ignored him and started chasing him on foot before magnetizing some iron sand in order to scale a few buildings.

Now it was a rooftop chase.

 **Frank Castle**

The street I had been on had pretty much completely evacuated, so I was focusing on the second street when Kakine burst into it by launching that Richard kid into the road.

 _Serves the little bastard right…_

As usual, I focused on the cops. Technically the civilians running away probably enjoyed watching people suffer in the fictional worlds they had created.

But the police kept them safe.

Take away their protectors, and most crumble under their own fears.

Sure, I couldn't take out the entire Chicago Police Department, but we could certainly hurt them. And deep down that was our goal.

One cop was pushing a pair of kids along the side of a building, probably trying to stand in front of them to keep them safe as he moved them.

Protect them he would, but I planned on teaching the younger ones a valuable lesson…

Coincidentally, right by them another cop was trying to help Richard get back up.

One swift motion.

Squeeze trigger, hit, adjust aim for second cop and squeeze-

Miss?

No, I hit his shoulder.

I fired again, but…

"Hey, dumbass, how about you focus on your own issues and don't interrupt me?" I voice crackled in my ear.

That little bastard… he deflected the bullet!

"I kill the cops, you make him hurt, Max either kills Misaka or gets her to join us and then kills Accelerator, while Capone and his merry men keep the police busy elsewhere. Did you have a change of heart now?" I growled back into the communications device.

"Oh shut it… what do you Americans say… don't cramp my style or something just as retarded?"

"Kakine, you do not want to piss me off right now." I growled before he yelled back.

"You think I _**care**_? I do things my way, not yours! If you _don't_ let me do things my way, that building you're standing on won't _be_ there much longer. Focus on killing someone else or I'll rearrange your entire god damned spine!"

I kept staring at him through the scope of the rifle. He was looking right at me with an insipid look on his face.

"Fine. Do things your way."

 _See what happens…_

The cop had moved the kids into a building…

Whatever. There's plenty more still moving around. I could fire several rounds into the buildings, risk killing several other kids, but… what did I care at this point? My family was just a plot device after all, why should theirs be any different?

In fact…

I grabbed the assault rifle that had been modified to carry heavy rounds.

I looked around briefly, trying to decide where I could shoot to maximize casualties when-

"Kakine, I need you to tag out with me!" another voice came over the radio.

"Excuse me, I'm in the middle of something." the brat answered back, irritation lining every word.

"I can fly much faster than you can! I believe that I should handle Richard for the time being."

"What are you-?"

"Just get this little brat off my back!"

Kakine actually started laughing.

"You can't handle the Railgun? Seriously?"

"It wasn't just her. I got… distracted. Leave Richard to me, I can handle torturing him."

I stayed quiet. Waiting for the response of that little prick.

"I got it here. if youre hurt, then head back-"

"No! You know more about the Railgun, you handle her… I… will… handle… little Richie."

Silence.

"If you lure her here I could probably kill her." I said.

"Castle, if I was you I would bail out of that roof top right now!" another voice… Capone… came over the radio.

"The Army?" I asked.

"Yeah! Two Blackhawks, filled to the brim with armed soldiers. I say we retreat now before things get out of hand for us! See you!"

"Goodbye, Capone."

I already knew where I was going from here.

"Wait! Damn it all! Kakine-"

"Alright already, I'll handle the Railgun for you! Annoying bastard…"

"I can hear the helicopters, make it quick." I said, reloading my rifle.

 _Moment of truth…_

 **Kakine Teitoku**

 _What a waste…_

I removed the dead cop from the semi-conscious Richard. I felt like I shouldn't care what happened to him, but I did feel some degree of pity for the young man.

"Well, I would say things will get better for you, but Max magnet control or whatever you want to call him is going to switch with me… won't surprise me if he comes and kills you."

"Oh" he said simply, visibly in pain.

"… Tell you what. If you don't die, tell the men in charge…"

I whispered a little known secret.

"can't… guarantee… it…" he groaned.

"I don't care. Either way, my part of the deal is done."

Maybe out of stupidity or out of anger or determination or something else, he pushed himself and managed to sit up.

"…how many died?" he asked, worried.

"Probably enough. That knight must be laughing his ass off back at the school."

"…he knows about my mother… about what happened when I was little… how?" he asked me.

"I wouldn't know… Oh, there he is."

I saw Max float in, wounded… looks like he got swarmed by people and took several bad hits.

"Handle her. I hear the Aemrican fighter jets are distracted by our ghostly princess." he said, grabbing Richard by his arms, picking him up over his shoulders, and flying away.

 _Oh, I'll handle her alright…_

She was hopping over the buildings, but Max was moving up higher than them.

I flew in and intercepted her as she jumped.

"Dark Matter! I am not in-"

"Relax. I want to talk to you… just not here."

"Wendy is dead and Richard is in danger, I am not going to-"

"I don't really care. Max has orders not to kill him, and right now he's a bit too far for you to reach."

"But-"

"Look, I want revenge for all the crap my author put me through. I want to talk deals with you and… them." I said, seeing the American helicopters.

"Wait, what are-?"

"Let's do this somewhere less… public…"

 _You know where collateral damage won't be an issue… or a risk…_

Not that I cared about it… I just stopped seeing the point in killing people for nothing.

"W-what the-? Hey! Wait!" she yelled as I flew off.

 **Kaga**

My first memories… the pacific ocean, the proud men that built me… I was part of a proud fleet ready to protect the homeland.

Until I couldn't anymore.

Until I died.

Until the ideals instilled within me failed to prove true when the people I protected committed such atrocities. The injustices we did… I thought it was over when I was sunk.

It was _supposed_ to be over.

But then… things changed.

Again I was built, but… I was… different… I wasn't built actually, but… reborn.

The Fleet Girls Project.

I had the memories of the ship, her crew… everything. There were others, too. We all had memories of our actions during the War… before the war with the abyssal fleet began.

Akagi… Kongou… Fubuki… Shoukaku… Zuikaku… Admiral…

Where did you all go?

My final memories before now was of the dark ocean depths. Did I die again? I thought I did.

But he appeared then.

He was… protective of me. Even when I looked so… wrong- _was… so wrong._ and he couldn't communicate too much, but he managed. He gave me food, he seemed happy to have me around.

But he wasn't my admiral.

And I wasn't the one he wanted.

"You… still look so much like her… I miss them so much…"

His words kept getting more and more… confusing.

I didn't question it.

I couldn't.

Who did he miss?

What happened?

How did I look like her?

Who was this other girl he only talked to me about?

None of those questions came to mind when I worked for him.

All iknew right then was that I had a mission.

At one point it was to defend his home.

Now the mission was to hurt those that hurt… her? Him?

I didn't know.

The fresh lake water felt nice… I remember that.

I remember the odd look on the red head as we left her to attack the enemy directly while our leader led us to attack the enemy city.

I remember that.

I remember the signal of enemy aircraft approaching at impossible speeds.

I remember hearing their voices.

"Angel two-two, contact!"

"Solid copy, Two-one! We have contact on the enemy fleet, repeat contact on enemy fleet!"

"Cleared to engage."

I remember the surprise look on our princess.

Weren't the planes going to prioritize their own soldiers? The ones under attack from the rest of our fleet? Did they really want us dead that badly?

I remember launching my fighters to intercept them.

Useless.

They were too big and fast in comparison to our small fighters.

I remember hoping the firing from our own destroyers would deter them.

And then I remember hoping that the anti-aircraft measures failed.

I remember briefly… only for an instant… smiling as the bombs fell on me again.

…and then…

I remember truly waking up.

My equipment was with me.

My fairies surrounded me, shivering.

I was alone again.

But… I was myself again.

I stared at the setting sun for a moment.

I became acutely aware of sirens in the distance.

I remembered that… things worked differently here. This wasn't my world. This was… something else…

I considered using my radio to call for help, but…

I didn't.

Not yet.

Just for once I wanted to rest on the shore of the lake and let myself drift off into sleep in order to forget the past.

But I couldn't.

Collecting my fairies and my weapons I began to walk by the shore of the lake, uncertain where I was going, but knowing that I had to go somewhere.

I listened to the radio chatter of… American forces?

Excellent. I had to find them.

There was still a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Where do I even begin? This is the chapter I had in mind when I first came up with the story… at least… part of it. The battle will conclude in the next chapter, which will focus a bit more on the Kancolle characters, but will also finally shift us into the last arc of the story. I also decided to go with the Kancolle movie rule for how abyssals work, as in a fleet girl that sinks turns into an abyssal while an abyssal that sinks turns back into a fleet girl. If I screwed something up with that, please let me know. Also… Accelerator and Mikoto finally interact here… I have no idea if I did it right. I've always wanted to see these two interact more, and have read plenty of solid fics where they do, but I found it way harder than I expected. I don't think Misaka should easily forgive him, but I don't want them hating each other either. I figured she would show some sympathy, maybe seeing him actually struggle to do good will help… still if this scene feels botched please let me know. Then there's Kakine, Frank Castle… and now the Russian government has made its presence known. Hopefully this won't get too convoluted. Anyway, I once again apologize for the gaps in these chapters, but hopefully they're still enjoyable.**

 **Feel free to let me know if you think I could do something better, or if you don't like a part of the story. Also, feel free to ask questions since I decided to do a reviewer response at the end of the chapter.**

 **Once again, thank you all so much for reading this far, I hope to get the next chapter up soon! Thank you for following Erasure.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Die Trying**

* * *

 **Misaka Mikoto**

The six winged teenager looked… very ridiculous flying like that. Honestly, if it wasn't because the whole situation had escalated so much, I might've been laughing a bit.

I mean, really, two American military helicopters chasing down a boy that resembled a fairy through the air was just nuts. It was almost enough to distract from all the crazy stuff that was happening. The pilots had been a little reluctant to let me on, but it's not like I gave them much of a choice once I knocked on their door while they were still airborne.

That was one thing I had noticed that was different from back home, though.

These helicopters are _way_ louder than the ones back home. Probably due to different engines, but I had never been so glad to have the headphones on me once I got on.

The question right now was what Kakine wanted…

I glanced behind us… well… as much as the window in the helicopter would let me… worried about the situation on the ground. Richard had seemingly been caught, that was one problem, and it seemed that the knight was throwing just about everything into this attack, another problem, and who knows how much damage he has managed to cause with these two, let alone the entire gang that had attacked him and was now working for him.

More problems…

"The police barely have things under control, but they're managing. We rule the air, so anything they try will be severely limited by that." someone, maybe the pilot, said through the coms. I did appreciate how polite and reassuring they all were.

My mind shot back to the boy in the hospital room…

 _Trying to atone, huh?_

I figured as much… ever since Richard mentioned he had an "arc" in the main series I had to wonder if he eventually tried to right his wrongs. If what that girl had mentioned was true, then it wasn't so crazy to assume that he had wounded himself so badly trying to protect… one of them.

I don't know for sure, but if my author has a karmic sense of humor then it might just be the case.

But even if it wasn't the case, he got up and stood up to that Max person, even though he could barely walk or use his ability. He seemed so… broken… and instead of making me feel better it kind of hurt to watch, even if he earned every bit of pain he had received.

 _Brain damage of that level; how can I fix it?_

My mind shot back to some of the studies those scientists had made when I was younger, back when they convinced me to give them my DNA. Wait… is it possible that-?

The helicopter banked left slightly, and I saw that we were in a fairly deserted area, not too far from the highway, but there weren't any houses nearby… these helicopters are faster than I expected…

I saw then that the second strongest was standing on the grass below, the other helicopter flying in circles a fair distance away from him, so I got up, readying to open the door and hop out.

One of the soldiers grabbed my arm, with a look that implied I was crazy.

"Just… hold on a sec…" he said, smiling politely but clearly nervous. I couldn't help but smile that they were genuinely worried about me. That said, I did not want to risk them getting impaled by the second strongest. At least I could detect his movements if he tried something against me, these men didn't have that luxury.

The helicopter almost landed on the grassy area and then I was allowed to hop off, an ear piece to communicate with them had been handed to me.

The helicopter got back up in the air and began to circle above us along with the other… I could see the men keeping a heavy machine gun trained on the other level 5.

The young man said… something… the helicopters above us made it impossible to hear him.

"What?!"

His mouth moved.

"I can't hear you!" I yelled back.

 _Seriously, the noise on these things…_

"I said- forget it! I want to negotiate for my own sake!" he said, approaching me slightly so that I could hear him.

 _Well that's a good thing to hear._ _After all, he had seemed rather irritated when he saw a dead officer, maybe he wasn't all bad…_

"Okay! You can come with us then. Help us stop the-"

"Negative. I want the address of my author, and I want all the benefits I had back in Academy City. Give me that and I will work with you one hundred percent."

 _Of course…_

"Obviously, we can't just-"

"You don't have a choice in the matter! I see your ear piece, how about you let them know, third?"

"People have died! Been killed! I don't think-"

"Just tell them!" he shouted back, visibly exasperated. I didn't understand, but he seemed frustrated with everything. I didn't blame him, but I highly doubted that the men in charge would ever give him what he wants.

But I obediently repeated what he said into the earpiece.

The response was quick and professional if a little eerie.

"Give us two minutes."

 **Frank Castle**

I was done packing my things and about to head back inside the building when the third helicopter stopped and several soldiers aimed their rifles at me.

"Frank Castle, don't move!" one of them shouted.

 _National Guard… Army boys… worthless._

I turned to look at them and released the switch in my hand.

Two explosions, one behind me, a precaution if they tried that side of the building, and the second one in front of me, right below the Blackhawk.

The chopper pulled back, one of them dangling from the side, shaken… but not dead.

 _Damn it… I figured the explosives weren't as good…_

In one swift motion the modified assault rifle was out of the bag and in my hands again, firing on the chopper.

The startled pilot reacted better than I would have expected and immediately pulled up. One of the men manned a machine gun and-

Oh-

I ducked into the building, bullets piercing the wall inches away from me. I heard men shouting orders as I ran down the stairs.

These bastards were chasing me! I figured they would back off after the explosions, yet they didn't.

 _Not so worthless after all, huh?_

I stopped right where the news team was still sitting around; doing nothing except caring for the guy I shot. The young girl that had been doing the interview was working with the man she was interviewing, keeping the blood from pouring out of the injured man using the guy's tie and some stuff from a med kit, a look of genuine worry written on both their faces.

The news lady I could understand was worried, but the rich guy she was interviewing?

This… confused me… I don't know why- I… I figured people that created entire realities for entertainment would be less… compassionate?

Something that brown haired girl said, the thing about the authors just writing what we do, nagged at me. I ignored the fearful look on that girl's face and gunned it down the stairs again. It didn't matter anymore. Even if they didn't know they were complacent, they participated in the actions of evil men; they deserve to suffer just as much as they do.

I exited the stairs on the first floor and opened the door to an entire team of police and SWAT officers, startled by my sudden appearance.

But ready nonetheless.

I unloaded the rifle while running towards the emergency exit which was blocked by three men.

My bullets hit nobody, which was annoying.

I was about to shoot the three guys blocking the exit when I suddenly found myself on the floor, a masked man on top of me.

"Damn you! Stay still!" he growled as he tried to cuff me. To my surprise, he was succeeding, pulling the rifle away from me with the help of his buddies, and I saw a bunch of their cops pointing their guns at me.

 _Oh, don't think you've won._

"Let me go or everybody here dies!" I yelled, freeing my right hand to reveal a dead man's switch.

It had been difficult to grab it with a guy on top of me, but I managed.

His buddies recoiled, leaving him alone to deal with me, and I managed to push the guy off me.

"Yeah… yeah, that's right… not one of you knows where it even is… your kids could be in danger for all you know." I said smiling at their silence.

The nervous looking officer by the door was not moving an inch, seemingly nervous about the large guy in a trench coat with a bomb switch on his hands.

Good.

I pushed him in front of me and forced the switch into his hands.

"Don't drop it." I told him before running out the door, ditching the coat and running as far away from the building as I could.

The police were up front, but they had yet to surround the entire building and the soldiers above me were still inside, so-

The Blackhawks…

One spotted me and began to give chase, so I did the sensible thing and ran until I found a crowd. The streets were mostly empty, but that was because the police had cordoned off a section of the city once things started to go down and most people were indoors.

 _Someone planned ahead of time… not bad…_

Unfortunately for them, alleyways make excellent shortcuts, and before the Blackhawk could even risk shooting me down, I found several civilians to hide with. They were confused, but didn't ask questions, and the pair of police officers nearby seemed to be more concerned with keeping people away from the streets than seeing who exited the place.

To my delight, the boys in the helicopter pulled back…

 _They really wanted to keep this a secret, now didn't they?_

No matter. I was done with my work.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"Keep firing! Enemy is-"

The admiral- Charles- whatever- his orders were almost drowned out by the sound of guns being fired shells impacting the ground, and tiny aircraft coming and going. The men had from the base brought a Humvee with a fifty caliber machine gun and were letting lose on the… honestly, kind of dumb animals in the lake. Yeah, they were shooting back, but most missed their shots, and whenever they tried to slow down to aim better they would get torn to pieces by rifle or machine gun fire. And that was without the two girls firing their miniature, but still destructive, airplanes out into the battle.

Honestly, this was a bit too easy. I don't mean that in an arrogant way, I mean that in a suspicious manner. We knew this was a distraction; the Air Force was dealing with the bigger fish further up the lake, but why did this attack feel so uncoordinated?

 _Was it just me?_

The continuous thumping of the heavy machine gun brought me back to reality. I let lose a few rounds, missing a pair of jumping abyssal… destroyers? Whatever they were I missed them.

"Lieutenant!" a Marine carrying a Barrett .50 exclaimed as he ducked besides me.

"What?!" I yelled back, the fifty caliber firing up again; the short bursts making it almost impossible to hear.

"About three hundred meters east… one of the enemy is slowly moving towards us." He yelled back, using his scope.

I grabbed a pair of binoculars from his vest and looked through them.

Yeah, there's definitely _something_ coming at us, but the figure looks off somehow.

 _An abyssal fleet girl?_

No, the body proportions were off.

The afternoon sun was not making things easier, but- wait, is that red hair?

 _Scarlet?_

"Lieutenant, do I engage?"

Damn it… if she wants to talk… but what if she's just out to get us?

"What-? Hey! Come back here!" I heard the younger Zuikaku shout as the enemy suddenly stopped firing and disappeared beneath the waves.

Could Erza be trying something?

No one has died here yet, but should we even hear her out?

All these thoughts rang through my head as every single soldier aimed his weapon at the now well within range and unmistakable heroine from the Fairy Tail manga came into view.

She was wearing this dark, heavy looking armor, and her expression was somewhere between mildly furious and death glare.

She stared behind us at the broken down warehouse.

"Lieutenant, do I engage?" the marine demanded, rather impatiently.

"Damn it… hold your fire!" I ordered, getting a surprised glance from the Admiral.

I stayed behind cover, taking the silence in before speaking up.

"Got something to say, Scarlet?"

She was quiet.

"Look, we got every gun aimed at your face right now, so let's not pretend you-"

"Your base appears to be rather broken. I will let you all go if you hand over the one that came up with the idea of attacking the Knight's home base… and ultimately got Wendy killed."

I knew- well, not knew, but suspected.

Erza had been quiet, she had stuck around the school the knight was using as a home base, and the only information she had shared was all about Wendy not waking up. If we had another week, we might have been able to stop the attack before it began.

The situation was already delicate after that attack, but the higher ups had decided to give these visitors the benefit of the doubt. You know, give them a chance because it's the _nice_ thing to do. Should have gone all out and ordered air strikes on the base from the start.

My blood still went cold when she stated that Wendy was dead.

"Wait a second- you said-" the white haired girl, I recognized her meek voice, spoke up.

Erza cut her off.

"She is gone and these men are responsible! Your endless wars, your evil actions… you truly are an evil empire… and here I thought there was some good in you… but you are all so… so…" I heard the woman's voice crack then.

"Why?! Why did you order an attack? Why did you let her get killed by that… that thing?!" she wailed then.

Years ago, I read that a former US president had simply stood in silence when the mother of a fallen soldier had blamed him for everything that happened to her son, just taking in the blame…

This was different.

"Erza, I swear to you that we had no idea about Wendy. We're not angels, but I promise you that killing kids is not in our priority list. Now, you haven't killed anyone yet and we all know how flexible we can be. Please, come inside, call off your friends… let's just… talk." I said, nervously standing up to look at her.

The green haired girl with the pig tails gave me a look like I was crazy.

If I had seen Erza on time I would have thought the same thing.

She looked tired, even a little disappointed.

"Liars. The lot of you." she said.

The air changed and dozens of swords materialized in the air and rained down on us like artillery.

One split down on the Humvee, destroying the engine, but missing the machine gunner, the Marine that had been right next to me fired a shot that missed the target entirely before a large blade slammed right through his back and out the other way, skewering him. He hadn't been wearing any Kevlar…

What I realized was that above what remained of the warehouse several discrepancies were visible in the air, like static of sorts… a kind of electric shimmer in the air.

And then large swords shot out of them like rockets, collapsing what was left of the Warehouse.

 **Charlie**

The first thing I realized once I woke up was that I was being carried.

The last thing I remembered at the time was wondering if I should have gotten the girls something nice. Not in a creepy way, just to befriend them. Cause as well as I know their anime and game counterparts they don't really know me. Add to that the fact that I had been… not great, I felt that helping out a little more would be a step forward, and the day had seemingly been going great.

I had just exited the bathroom when everything had gone dark, and when I opened my eyes I recognized the underground hallway below the warehouse.

Well, that, and the blonde hair that poked my now open eyes.

"Ow… what the hell-? What is happening?!" I yelled then, panicked as I recognized the American battleship in human form.

She stopped without saying anything and set me down.

"W-what is-" damn, even if I don't like her all that much she is still absolutely intimidating up close, especially considering I called her a slut-ship when I first met her.

She smiled slightly.

"Well, you're tougher than you look. I don't know what hit you, but other than the bump in your head, you seem to be just fine. You can still walk, right?" she asked, suddenly making me aware of the heavy pain on my forehead.

As I fully became aware of the gunfire above us I repeated my question.

"What is happening?"

"Abyssal attack- well… the knight making a move, I guess. So far the old Windy City is dealing with gunmen from the looks of it, and we're under attack by the abyssal fleet… a part of it. The rest is getting hammered by the Air Force in the lake. We were getting the injured out… you weren't exactly priority so, hey, last but not least."

The gunfire above us worried me.

"Where are the others-?"

"Upstairs, now come on. I have to get my equipment to help… them?"

The gunfire had abruptly stopped.

For a split second I figured that was a good thing, but the look on Iowa's face reminded me that it could only, and I mean _only,_ beone of two things.

Either the abyssal attack had been stopped, driven away, or outright decimated.

 _Or…_

Our defense had been overwhelmed and had retreated or been destroyed and there was no one left to shoot back.

I don't know what came over me, but I pushed past Iowa as fast as I could and I gunned it up the stairs. Once upstairs I saw that the building was partly collapsed, holes in what was left of the walls, but overall mostly intact. There were men and women in uniform sprawled on the floor, not dead, but communicating via these laptops and desktops they had taken from the tables and haphazardly put them on the ground. They weren't looking at their equipment, though; they were looking out the hole that had once been a door. Several yards away from the docks outside a red haired woman in heavy looking armor was seemingly standing on the water.

 _Erza?_

I was very confused, but I could tell, even from this far that she was upset. I thought I heard that lieutenant talking with her, but I was distracted by the image of Zuikaku, crouching behind a wooden crate that had been brought in this morning, I think. Someone saw me and opened their mouth to say something.

Large blades pierced through what was left of the roof above us, seemingly at supersonic speed (although that might just have been the sound they made when they broke through the metal on the roof).

I lunged forward, panicked, but as I did so I tripped over a piece of metal and hit the ground pretty hard.

 _Why the hell did I come up here?_

I can't do anything, I don't have super human strength, and I don't know how to handle a gun, like at all. I know basic rules, I know some basic things, like the fact that you need to take off the safety before shooting, and I know that most assault rifles have a simple safety system, but even then I don't know how hard the recoil is, I don't know if the new ones they use here are full auto or not.

The roof suddenly collapsed on all of us, and as it did so the men outside started shooting again.

I froze on the ground as pieces of metal fell around me, some on top of me, but none hard or heavy enough to hurt or even trap me.

It did block the exit behind me, though…

I opened my eyes, and pushed myself from under a metal sheet.

Oh God…

Despite how heavy the armor looked, Scarlet was running around swiftly knocking men down with her blades. At the same time multiple swords flew all over the place, some getting shot down before hitting anyone, some simply knocking men to the side.

But then I saw one slice right through a guy. No, not right through, the Kevlar(?) he wore must have absorbed some of the impact and slowed it down, but it still struck deep enough to… kill…

He was… unmoving… I didn't see blood but it was clear that he was… gone.

His eyes weren't moving or blinking.

I noticed Erza put up a large shield as a Humvee with a heavy machine gun started to hit her with large rounds of ammunition that slammed into her armor and shield. The crushed bullets simply fell to the ground, but it was clearly hurting her to stay standing up to that.

There were several soldiers still up and shooting at her, some had ran in the opposite direction, not to retreat but to put some range between them and the red head in order to get better shots without getting cut to pieces.

The cracking of rifles, the sound of bullets slamming into armor, never penetrating, and Erza simply tanking it all, though visibly struggling to do so… what the hell do I do?

I winced… something felt off… even with all the distractions caused by a freaking battlefield I felt something off… in the air.

Looking up, I saw them.

Portals from the looks of it- like, odd discrepancies in the sky. The points of swords moved out of them in a familiar-

 _Are these like the Gates of Babylon?_

I'm not even a Fate fan and I recognized this tactic!

Erza can't break the laws of physics, but her character can manifest different blades into existence from some pocket dimension she has access to, and she can manipulate them with her mind a well. Adapting that to the real world results in… this?

Okay, if memory serves, the way to beat this sort of character involves an old looking handgun, some red headed young man, and a blonde woman. We have a blonde and I think we could get our hands on a gun, but finding some red haired young man-

 _Stop screwing around and help!_

I winced as the voice cut in, glancing around, I saw the younger of the blondes stuck under a large iron bar.

I tossed my stupid thoughts away and sprang into action just as the blades I had seen slammed into the ground like artillery. Some men had noticed and dodged, because after an instant after the shooting stopped, it started up again.

Misaki was struggling a little to lift the debris on top of her so I started to help her with that.

 _Erza is out of her mind! I need my remotes!_

"Well where can I find them?" does she even need her own remotes? Can't I get her one from the… destroyed computers?

"In a safe in the armory, they moved them there, so we have to move fast in order to-" she stopped as I managed to lift the iron bar and she started to crawl out.

"No need." A voice stated, and a skinny young man exited from under the same place she had been.

"Oh! Wait, how-?"

"Lelouch shoved me down when Erza started the attack again." the girl replied.

I guess they were both just kind of stuck there.

I heard buzzing as several of the miniature zeroes started to chase after Ezra's blades, shooting and even breaking some of them, but there wasn't much more the small planes could do to keep up.

 _Zuikaku…_

The young exiled prince walked past us and stared at the red head.

"Scarlet!" he yelled, several meters away from her.

Erza stopped briefly, before shutting her eyes.

"Down!" Shoukaku yelled, not sure from where, but I recognized her voice.

Misaki was way ahead of her, though.

She grabbed hold of both our necks and dropped us to the ground as three blades flew into the area we had just been standing on.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Misaki yelled.

"I just needed one second to make eye contact!" the exiled prince growled back, most likely pissed that his plans had rarely worked in this world.

Well, time for me to be the idiot.

"Erza, please! No one wants to hurt you or Wendy! Just stand down!" I yelled as loud as I could.

 _Speak for yourself. She just killed three men._ Her voice was almost mocking.

 _Not now!_

"Hand over Lelouch! I am fully aware he was behind the plot that killed Wendy!"

 _God damn it!_

The gunfire didn't cease.

"Or don't! I won't let you win!" she yelled, keeping her eyes closed, bullets slamming into her armor, almost ineffectively.

Again the air changed, but this time dozens of blades appeared, but I could tell Erza was struggling to keep up.

She had to keep herself protected from the heavier bullets while manipulating all those blades with her mind.

Wait… why is she aiming them at-?

I looked at Misaki who was suddenly looking incredibly terrified.

There was no avoiding this attack.

"Alright! You can have me! Just stop this bloodshed!" Lelouch yelled, standing up.

The blades remained up there, but Erza seemed to relax slightly.

"No tricks?" Erza asked, keeping her eyes closed; the men shooting at her held their fire then.

"Of course not. It was never my intention for Wendy to get killed. We simply wanted to take advantage of an attack that was already being planned by Capone and his men. I pushed the idea, not these men."

The red head opened her eyes at that statement, but kept them fixed to the floor.

Zuikaku stood up, keeping an arrow pointed at her, but never firing.

It was suddenly eerily quiet.

With her head down, Erza started to approach the young man, an unreadable expression on her face.

With some level of dignity, Lelouch started walking towards her.

"W-wait-" Misaki started.

 _What?_

 _She's going to kill him, duh!_

"Erza, stop!" Zuikaku ordered then.

The red head turned to look at her.

"I don't think we've met."

"Yeah, but you just killed three men for nothing. I can't let you kill him."

"He is just as evil as these men! They all manipulate people, they even manipulate entire nations just to get what they want!"

"Then shift your blame on that knight! He brought about this whole situation!"

"So we should just let these evil actions go on without justice?!"

"Vanquishing evil is nothing but a child's dream. To stop an evil person, some evil must be committed in turn." The prince stated.

Aw crap, here we go.

Erza glared at the floor.

"That is just a sick and twisted mindset!" I heard her growl.

"Is it really? You hurt those who hurt your family, do you not? The law punishes those who do evil. Do evil onto evil is a philosophy that technically started here. We as humans, even with superior intellect or skill or ability, cannot vanquish evil in its entirety. If you think doing this makes you a good person, then you are sorely mistaken."

The red head was quiet.

The tension was palpable.

I held my breath.

And erza slammed her fist into the young prince, sending him flying back into us.

He gasped in pain, and Misaki cringed as she realized that there was almost nothing we could do. Even if that hit wasn't fatal, Erza still had all those blades aimed at us.

"Alright, prince, have it your way. I'll do this for Wendy, not for some philosophy I can't properly define!"

Despite the threat, I saw the guy grin.

"Better to be correct and punished for it… if you ask me…" he said between coughs.

"Enough out of you!" Erza yelled.

The blades shot out of their small portals.

"Oh Christ, shoot back!" someone yelled.

I shut my eyes.

And then the ground behind us exploded.

Metal pieces and debris from the warehouse flew into the air to the point the effect was similar to a shotgun, destroying or stopping most of the blades Erza had launched.

Behind us stood a silent Iowa, smoke emitting from the end of her batteries. She still wore US Navy uniform the lieutenant had given her, but she had tossed the cap for her command center.

She looked dead serious.

"Oh, it's just you…" Erza sighed in what sounded like disappointment, or mild irritation.

"How many did you just kill?" Iowa asked.

The red head went silent.

"You're such an impulsive person, Erza… more so than I expected. I figured you were smarter than this, but then again things are mostly black and white in your world… just like mine."

Still silent.

"Well, Scarlet, let me put it in as black and white terms as I can, because even if both our worlds have a sense of black and white they are sorely different from each other. My world is mostly black and white because it's a battlefield, and we follow a simple rule over there: you hurt my people, you die."

The red head sighed.

"That's how you see things, huh?"

"Of course, you can always surrender." A nervous looking Zuikaku said quickly.

"Well? Do you surrender, Erza?" Iowa asked then, keeping the conversation on her terms.

"No. I will avenge Wendy. That is final."

Iowa didn't say anything.

 **Kakine Teitoku**

They sure are taking their time with this… the two helicopters kept circling above me like buzzards in the dessert.

Annoying…

"Second! Maybe you should reconsider-"

"Shut it!"

Damned brat kept trying to get me to join them unconditionally. What would be in it for me? Not dying.

 _As if._

Americans thought themselves powerful back home, too, but they could never stand up to Academy City forces, let alone their espers. That said, I knew that I couldn't hold out against the most powerful military in the world on my own, which is why my demands were so high.

Always offer something higher in order to have something you can give up with the negotiations.

What did bother me more than that right now was just how worried the kid looked...? As if she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk- well, I was making it impossible for her to do that, but…

"Okay, why should I reconsider?"

I saw her visibly lighten up slightly.

"Americans do not negotiate with terrorists. Right now they don't want to negotiate with anyone that works with the knight."

"Then maybe I should make _them_ reconsider."

"I don't think that will happen right now… please, enough people have died already. We don't need-"

"My answer is no. I want my creator's head on a pike-" I was in the process of half lying when she interrupted me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." she said, and she shot an electricity bolt at a helicopter that lifted her up to it… and both choppers flew a fair distance away at top speed.

Strange… wait, what is that-?

I strengthened my defenses as several projectiles exploded a foot behind me, which to my surprise sent me _flying_ across the open field.

Confused, I got up as fast as I could in order to look at… four… gunships. More than a mile away, but still visible.

 _American attack helicopters._

"Oh, so you want to fight?" I couldn't help but smile slightly. This might have been preferable. I could teach them how powerful I truly was. Make them reconsider threatening me.

"BRING IT ON!" I yelled as loud as I could, doubting they could hear me, but the energy I shot at them sent the right message.

* * *

 **Palehorse Squadron**

 **Palehorse 1-3- 1-actual, Break right, break right!**

 **Palehorse 1-Actual- Command, thirty millimeter anti-tank rounds appear ineffective, repeat, thirty millimeter anti-tank had little effect. Requesting authorization to engage with Hellfire missiles.**

 **(ID redacted)- Copy, Palehorse, you are cleared to engage with Hellfire missiles.**

 **Palehorse 1- Actual- Solid copy, switching to Hellfires.**

 **Palehorse 1-2- Roger.**

 **Palehorse 1-3- Copy. Engaging.**

 **Palehorse 1-4- Tank this, angel boy…**

* * *

 **Kakine Teitoku**

They were way too far, but that worked in my favor as well. When they fire their missiles I saw them and quickly flew up in the air to intercept them. I easily sliced through the first two, my wings extending far enough to not cause me any issues with the explosions, but then I realized my mistake.

They were too damn fast.

It dawned on me that these guys weren't bluffing, that they were actually trying to kill me, as in… _actually_ kill me. Unlike Academy City, they… actually had no need for me to continue existing.

I destroyed the only other missile I could reach in time before I strengthened my defenses, but the explosion still affected me. Unlike Accelerator, I couldn't block out the noise and it drove me insane. The sheer kinetic energy of the explosion sent me to the ground with such velocity I would have been dead if I hadn't kept my dark matter protecting me.

 _What the hell?_

I stared at the distance… I wasn't outclassed, per say, but I couldn't hit them without….

Thinking as fast as I could I manifested some of my dark matter in order to create a distraction that would let me escape.

 _Okay, plan B… as much as I hate it._

* * *

 **Palehorse Squadron**

 **Palehorse 1-Actual- Command, target is down, we are about to- whoa!**

 **Palehorse 1-2- What the hell is that light?!**

 **Palehorse 1-Actual- Command, target is utilizing some kind of bright light to cover his escape, radar has him pulling up at zero-five-five miles per hour. Do we pursue?**

 **Palehorse- 1-3- looks like he's running away… I think.**

 **(ID redacted) Negative, Palehorse, pull back around, if he's running away then let him retreat. Your presence is required at the main base.**

 **Palehorse 1-acutal- solid copy.**

* * *

 **Zuikaku**

The admiral's request came through our comms rather quietly.

 _Help her stop Scarlet._

For Iowa it might have been truly a simple fight, Erza was killing the men helping us after all, but for Shoukaku and myself… all our enemies are monstrous, even the humanoid ones have little to no individuality from the others, at least from what we've seen. This was different. Even though she had killed people I felt sorry for her. When she said the little girl with the blue hair, Wendy, was dead, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of empathy for her.

But she was still out to kill… and as soldiers our duty lied with our comrades as much as to ourselves.

I nodded to Shoukaku who was hiding behind some of the warehouse walls that were still standing.

We both readied an arrow of light bombers and-

I whirled around seeing the flying blades rushing towards us. Without thinking I hopped in the water, where I could move with ease and at a faster pace, using my AA guns to cut them up.

They were like seeking missiles, only a little slower.

I saw the men running and dodging the blades as best they could, our admiral included, and the car they had brought got smashed to pieces, the driver and gunner barely getting out on time.

"I won't leave until-" the red head began, but Iowa lunged at her, ramming her armor and pushing her back.

The red head materialized a blade and Iowa blocked it with her turret.

"Strong…" I heard the red head growled.

I took the chance to fire the bombers and-

Three blades materialized right in front of them and blew them to bits.

I… I didn't expect that. It hit deep as I realized that we couldn't replace them. Back home we could always get more supplies, even the fairies reappeared, but here…

I allowed a pained yelp as another blade slammed into my back, almost penetrating the armor I wore.

I hit the water hard, almost tipping over completely. I began to panic in the sudden darkness. I couldn't regain my balance, I couldn't breathe! Is this how… is this….?

A splash and a hand quickly grabbed mine and pulled me up so that I could regain my balance.

Iowa glared angrily at the red head, who looked confused, even frustrated.

"Light her up!" someone yelled.

Bullets slammed into her as the Americans opened fire again and the red head began moving around again in an attempt at dodging. Two light bombers from my sister landed clean hits as well, knocking the woman to the side and setting the ground around her on fire.

She got up from that like nothing had happened.

I went to grab another arrow and froze in horror as I saw that my bow was broken in two.

We had to overwhelm her with firepower, and I couldn't even help? My light anti air guns couldn't possible match what my planes could do!

"It's okay, just hang back. I'll finish this." Iowa said in a polite tone.

So irritating…

But I had no choice. The blonde launched herself forward at top speed, hopping back onto the docks… death in her eyes.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

 _DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!_

I tossed the empty magazine from my M4 and slammed a new one in before letting lose with the .50 Beowulf rounds gain, most shots hitting home. Three men, three good men, were dead. Looking back, it's amazing how calm I had been at the start of the fight, like I figured we could succeed as long as we were careful.

Now we had taken fatalities, all because we let Scarlet over here do as she pleased.

Let out on her own with the kid?

GREAT IDEA!

Keep an eye on the pair, sure, but also give them privacy, because why not? What could possibly go wrong with giving a pair of super powered kids who don't fully understand how things work here some privacy? Jesus...

She's STILL alive!

She was tired, sure, but that is no excuse.

Or maybe… all those bullets and all that kinetic energy must be having _some effect._

Like, maybe they're not penetrating, but a bullet can still be deadly even if it doesn't. I've heard of guys who almost bled out internally from tanking a round with a bulletproof vest.

But just much can she take?

Multiple blades appeared around her again as I reloaded.

"You… won't… win…"

The final straw, I guess, suddenly getting hit almost at point blank range by Iowa's main guns. The blonde had run up behind her and quickly fired on her back, sending her into the ground.

The blades dropped from the sky, harmlessly hitting the ground.

The red head lay there, barely breathing.

Iowa removed Erza's helmet and shoved her to the side in order to get a good look at her face.

"Okay, move up… surround her." I ordered, anger slowly dissipating.

As we did, the red head spoke up.

"How… cruel… can you be?"

Iowa didn't reply.

"Just finish it, at least prove me right."

"Pardon?" the blonde asked.

"Your allegiance is and always will be exclusively to your country. Even after all this you have no qualms about murdering your friends if they turn against you. You have no true sense of what a family is." The red head groaned.

Shoukaku was checking on her sister, who I noticed had a broken bow now… great…

Charlie and Misaki were carrying a wounded Lelouch, who kept insisting he could walk, but I doubted that.

Iowa was silent.

"Come on, say something."

The blonde remained silent.

 _Okay, what do I do with-?_

"You're still alive… cooperate and we can patch you up… maybe even get you back to full health." The admiral spoke up.

 _What?_

She killed my men, I don't care how important she is, unless orders come from high command I am ending her!

"A-admiral, what if she-"

"Funny, you think I'm done?"

Iowa took her M45 from her holster and aimed it at the red head with little emotion.

"Iowa… hold on… maybe we can still use her-" Misaki started.

"NO!" the red head yelled, panicked, interrupting the younger blonde.

 _Oh? What's this now?_

"Hold her down!" I ordered.

"Miss Erza, you can't-" Shoukaku began before another blade appeared out of nowhere and hit her hard, cracking her armor and sending the small girl crashing into the ground, a hard crack was heard when her head hit which got a frightened yelp from her sister.

She got up, but the blood streaming from her forehead was not a comforting site.

Erza didn't notice, though, she was struggling, manifesting blades in random places and shooting them like javelins at anything.

Iowa held the M45 with both hands as men tried to hold Erza down.

She managed to toss one guy back while screaming "I won't be your pawn! I will NOT!"

"Hold still!" one of the Marines yelled as Lelouch began to carefully approach her, on his own two feet.

"Erza stop manifesting blades, now!" the Admiral ordered.

"Just send me back home! Please! I just want to see my friends again!"

That actually stopped some of us…

 _Did… did she want to die?_

 _Yes._

I glanced at Misaki; pain written all over her face.

Before I could say anything Iowa pulled the trigger.

Everyone stopped and stared. While the bullet hadn't penetrated, I think the kinetic energy behind it and the range of the shot was enough.

The red head stopped moving.

Iowa lowered her gun and coldly placed it back on its holster.

"You…" the admiral looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Is… is she-?" Charlie nervously asked, staring at the unmoving woman who didn't technically exist.

One of the Marines slowly checked her over.

He nodded, shocked.

"Iowa-" The admiral began.

The blonde glared back.

"Don't feel sorry for her, she killed our boys in cold blood, and hurt a lot more pretty badly. This is a- this is a _battlefield_ , Admiral… I'm sorry if it's ugly but that's how it is." She managed to choke out, hiding just how affected she was.

"You damned idiot! We could have gotten plenty of information out of her!" Lelouch exploded.

"Shut it, prince, Misaki read her mind, I'm sure."

The younger blonde stood there quietly, still in shock.

"Mental out?" the other blonde asked.

Misaki stood there, looking baffled before pointing at her armor.

There was something sticking out of it.

"A notebook, Lieutenant…" the Marine said, examining it.

"Great, maybe we can still use her for something… now, how about we chase those bastards before they can regroup?" Iowa asked.

I glanced at the abyssals retreating in the distance…

"Lieutenant? Orders?"

"… Anyone that can grab a functional boat, I think the second one still works, chase them away from the base but don't pursue. I have a report to get started on…" I sighed

Six men got on the boat and Iowa seemed to be going after them.

I stopped her.

"Careful out there. Okay?"

She smiled, though it seemed somewhat of a forced smile, before nodding.

The two incarnated aircraft carriers were led by the admiral to the small prefab room we kept the munitions, most likely to patch them up since there was a med kit over there. Plus, the building only had one sword sticking out of a wall…. God what a mess…

I stared at the body of the attacker… she… looked at peace somehow.

Damn it all, when this is over I am personally going to hang that knight from a tree.

Charlie and Misaki stood there, both looked upset, but Lelouch kept looking at the lake, as if he could see something.

"You kids okay?"

Misaki and Charlie both nodded nervously.

"I'm going for a walk." The exiled prince stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Not sure, but I think we have company." He sighed, grabbing the Glock from the holster he had hidden on the back of his belt.

Wait what was he-?

I looked up at the clouds and sighed.

 _If it isn't one thing…_

 **Richard**

Consciousness returned slowly and I wished it hadn't.

"God… What the-? What the hell?" I managed to spit out the words.

Now, that would have been a blood curdling scream, but the relatively low amount of oxygen made it impossible to get enough air in my lungs to scream and panic.

It looked like we were a thousand feet up in the air.

We were over the lake, and I couldn't see the Windy City, but I could see a bloodied up man carrying me like a dog, my zipped up jacket being the only thing that kept me from falling.

I managed to glance up, and the guy had a… an inhaler of sorts on him. He glanced down and gave me a toothy grin.

He was missing an eye, there was a clear hole in his upper neck… but he wasn't bleeding at all.

"Who-?" I managed weakly before he dropped me.

Oh…

Consciousness faded again briefly before all my senses kicked in, as if it took them a second to realize that "Hey, wait a minute, I think we're about to die!" and decided to kick into high gear.

Not much one can do in free fall, though.

I started to flail around, arms moving and shooting every which way, hoping to catch something even though I knew damn well there was nothing to catch.

My life didn't flash before my eyes, which somehow made me more depressed. A part of me hoped to see at least some happy memories before I hit the water at terminal velocity and turned into a fine paste.

But my mind was way too busy processing everything to concern itself with realizing that I was about to die.

How the hell did I get here? That guy carried me, I guess.

How is he flying? Magnetism probably.

Where's Misaka? Dead? I don't know…

Why? Was writing to cope really that bad an action? It's not like I wanted to make others suffer.

 _Yes you did…_

Yeah… I did… but it took me all of five seconds to remember that hurting others didn't solve anything cause it's a retarded idea! Stupid! My classmates knew nothing about my mom, why the hell should I blame them? Yeah, they jerked me around a bit, nobody cares! They were just dumb kids doing stuff dumb kids do because their brains have the processing power of a toaster and I rarely fought back! Now they're adults, young or not, doing their best to get a career in life.

Hurting them solves nothing!

…God damn it I AM STILL FALLING!

My head slammed into a piece of a piece of... _something_ … kind of like the iron plating you put on a warehouse I think…

The piece seemed to have a mind of its own as it moved under me and slowed my fall to the point that I was slowly floating the remaining distance…

And when I was two feet above the ground it dumped me into the floor like a pile of dirt.

Fun fact, human fingers _will break_ if you try to cling to something too hard… not that it got to that point with me… _yet._

"Oh good, you're here."

Several iron bars appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around my shoulders, knees, and stomach, not really immobilizing me, but certainly making my movements way more awkward.

The odd man with the not bleeding injuries walked out of a forest, dozens of pieces of metal floating around him.

"Who are-?" I began before promptly vomiting what little food I had left in my now _very_ weakened form.

"Max- oh who cares, really? An insect like you hasn't yet earned the right to information from its superior."

"…okay…" I groaned, allowing gravity to take effect and just sat on the ground…. Wait where _are_ we?

"Seriously? You're that tired after only a few hours into battle?" he asked, as if me being too exhausted to keep going was an insult… somehow…

"What do you want me to tell you, that I'm a proud warrior or something? I started doing some exercise with the guys back at the base a few weeks ago; I'm not even used to-"

"Silence worm."

The bars tightening around my joints and stomach shut me up… oh right… he wants to torture me…

Oh…

I feel kind of bad for my adrenal glands. Less than a minute ago they had shot God knows how much adrenaline into my blood stream and just as it had begun to relax they started pumping it up again like crazy.

 _I wonder if I'll get a heart attack…_

"You see, worm, I just wanted to help our gifted friend get his vengeance on a population that has, quite frankly, more than earned it. Kakine was supposed to hurt you since… well, you should know by now."

"…I helped write his-"

"I said silence, you wouldn't want some barbed wire going in and out of your neck as well, now do you?"

A small string of barbed wire floating in the air right next to me shut up any thoughts I might've had.

"Now, your friend was… problematic so… now I have to hurt you."

I felt my jaw clench as I hated being in this helpless situation.

"Why am I explaining this to you, you ask? Perhaps I was just written like this, but also-" he grinned and I felt something creeping up my arms.

At first I thought it was just a bunch of ants, but upon inspecting my arms, I saw that it was iron sand… slowly creeping up… my arms, pulling up my sleeves… in strange little… patterns- like…

Before I could even finish the thought the small, dust like accumulation straightened itself and broke through my skin.

You know how annoying paper cuts can be?

Imagine all that irritation, all that stinging, all over the length of both your arms.

I couldn't even scream, I just started kicking and squirming as my arms felt like they were going to be ripped apart on a molecular level.

And then the pain stopped as the iron sand went away.

I stared at my seemingly undamaged arms, but tiny, almost invisible drops of blood formed all over them. Not serious enough, but _damn_ did it sting…

"Now… I expect your friends should be… yes."

The bars lifted me into the air as the man floated above me.

"What do you think of the blonde girl that is an incarnation of a battleship, pervert?"

"Can I talk now?"

"Yes, you have my permission."

 _Shouldn't have said that, dumbass…_

"Good. I think she's kind of annoying because she acts all naïve and stuff, but at the same time everyone knows that she knows that her advances and flirting are obvious, and come on, she's a combat veteran, why act so childigh? Also, her hair is very un-military… is that the word they-?"

Barbed wire tied itself around my neck, almost piercing the skin.

"Do you think I care what a pathetic child like you has to say _about_ a girl? You know damn well I was asking if you are close in any way because, _yes_ , I _am_ going to hurt her first. I _just_ want to know how badly. Should I destroy her equipment first? Or should I stab her, maybe let you go so that you can try to save her to no avail. One of these will happen no matter what you do or do not do. After all, you let mommy dearest-"

 _Enough!_

"Oh piss off you-" the barbed wire tightened.

 _I don't care._

"-floating prick! You want me to hurt? I know you won't kill me so maybe try a little harder! You call threatening people I barely know hurting me? Guess what-"

One of the metal spikes pierced my neck… shutting me up briefly as a small trickle of blood dripped into my clothes.

 _Not fatal… yet…_

I kept kicking and squirming in the air. I was _**done**_ being a cooperative hostage, even if that's the advisable thing to do. I _wanted_ to piss this guy off, at least just to spite him, but mostly to slow him down from reaching the Navy base, which I might not be able to do, but I'm probably going to be dead in an hour, so why make it fun for him, huh?

The wire tightened… _oh God-_ is _this_ what those World War 1 soldiers felt when they fell on the barbed wire?

Realizing something, I felt a smile form on my lips.

 _Two can play your game._

"Ooh- ouch-ouch- so much pain- Try harder, dumbass. I doubt _your_ parents raised you to be such a weak little fag-"

He dropped me into the lake so hard I think my brain bounced around the walls of my skull for a bit.

I struggled almost immediately as I realized that I couldn't swim up to the surface. Not with all that iron pulling me down.

I tried pulling the heavier pieces off, failing miserably as the sunlight began to diminish around me.

I couldn't tell how long I was down there, desperately trying to swim up, sinking about two inches for every one inch I moved upwards.

Just as I began to give up, I got pulled up by him again.

He calmly shook his head.

"Did you want to provoke me? Congratulations, you succeeded."

 _Great!_

He dropped me again, held me down for a solid minute, and then pulled me up again.

"Oh, I can imagine how your mom and dad would cry for you, for me to stop. Maybe how little, I suppose…"

 _Bastard…_

He dropped me again, held me under for another minute… felt longer… and then pulled me up.

"Even if your mother came back to life and begged me to let you go… I wouldn't. Her, your father, yourself; all worthless mammals in a world where gods can finally reign. " he said, smiling.

Dropped again, held under, and pulled up again.

 _I can barely catch my breath anymore._

"After all, she was just as helpless as you. Maybe more so, I mean, at least you're faced with a superior being. What killed her again? A lump in her head?"

Dropped… deeper this time… my ears popped, my eyes wanted to bulge out.

Pulled up again.

"Such helpless creatures." he mumbled.

He let me up in the air this time… waiting for something.

An apology?

 _Too tired…_

"Speak worm! If you people are so great, so god like, why are you so incapable?" he yelled.

 _Because we're not gods, dumbass._

"Because… because…"

God, I couldn't think straight at all.

"Because we exist… and you don't…" I said stupidly.

Dropped again.

This time he held me down for long time…

The cold water actually began to feel comforting for some reason. It was quiet, I guess… I hadn't noticed that as much as I should've. I was still panicked, wanting air and all, but when I tried to struggle, the bars that he had been magnetizing to move me around pulled my arms and legs together like some magnetic handcuffs that didn't let me move enough to resist the water pulling me under, but did allow me to move enough to feel how useless I was… how impossible it was to actually resist…

Well, no… even if I was just annoying him, I had been resisting since he started dragging me over the lake again.

It just wasn't effective enough.

Just as I thought I wouldn't breathe again, he lifted me out of the water, letting me catch my breath this time.

"Damn… you…" I groaned.

"Oh, I see. You cling to your feeling of superiority by trying to act defiant, right?"

He got up in my face.

"Do you not see how worthless you are? No, I guess not. Look at it like this. What little work your mother put into you was worthless. Not only are you a waste of, everything really, but you were a waste of everything she ever _did_ for you. The same goes for your father, grandparents, so on and so forth."

…God… nobody cares…

 _You do._

Not important.

I let my head dip down slightly.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"I don't care."

"Good, now…"

We flew high up again…. I kept my eye open for a chance to grab his neck. Maybe if I position my arms right he would risk breaking his neck if he forced them away.

No opportunity presented itself, though. He kept me literally at an arm's length away.

I then saw how close to the base we were- Wait… what _is_ that down there?

Looked like the warehouse was attacked, destroyed even… further out below us a small boat was shooting at something in the water.

The distant explosions below me made me realize the smaller craft next to the boat was actually a certain blonde…

"So… how bad do you want to-" he paused a look of surprise appeared on his calm face before dropping me altogether.

As I fell, a jet (maybe an F-16 maybe an F 15 don't ask me) flew right past him at top speed, knocking him aside as a missile was fired.

He stopped it, barely, holding it ahead of himself.

As soon as he did the thing detonated, sending him falling towards the water faster than I was falling.

Conveniently some of that debris he had been carrying bumped into me and my panic flails somehow managed to catch it.

Don't know if it was on instinct or if I had remembered a movie or video that mentioned it, but I held on to the debris and barely managed to put it below me as I fell. Someone had told me that your odds of surviving a free fall increase if you hold on to a piece of something, even if you were falling from 10,000 feet up.

I hit the water hard, probably broke a few more ribs, but I didn't die.

Hey… I didn't die!

And then I started sinking again.

Panicking I started trying to swim up, but I literally couldn't push anymore.

My hands weren't coordinating right, and I couldn't push up.

I was so tired…

A hand grabbed me and pulled me out.

"Wow, small world. What are you doing out here, Rich?" the blonde smiled kindly before pulling the barbed wire from my neck.

 _God, I could kiss you!_

* * *

 **F-15 squadron- call sign "Eagle"**

 **Anderson- Eagle Squadron, Negative on that kill, I say again, negative on the kill!**

 **Eagle two- Acknowledged. Let's drop the cluster bombs on top of him before he wakes up from that.**

 **Eagle Actual- Agreed, move to kill.**

 **Richard**

* * *

"Jesus, you got messed up…" she exclaimed tossing the wire into the lake, she had torn the iron bars from me except for the one around my stomach.

I kept looking at her as she carried me like a duffel bag.

Something in her eyes…

"Lieutenant, I got Rich, and that guy that floats is in the lake… whoops!" she said as the jets dropped three bombs into the water.

"Uh… never mind. Probably dead now." she said with a sigh.

"Copy, wait one…" I heard over her radio.

"Everything okay?" I somehow managed to ask, my mind a mess.

She got real quiet.

"Uh… sorry…"

"Hm? For what?"

Uh…

 _Oh… right…_

"That ship model you wanted… I lost it…"

She seemed to force a smile, but whatever she saw going to say was interrupted when the boat she was taking me to was shoved from the water into the air. My body felt something and the iron around my stomach uncoiled itself and flew towards the boat.

Rising like a ghost, the man who went by Max lifted the boat into the water; his face looked disfigured both by rage and by the bombs he had just tanked.

"Why do you bastards just refuse to die?!" Iowa yelled in frustration before tossing me into the water.

Knowing what was coming I covered my ears.

Wait… what?

I glanced up and saw her turrets twisting in multiple directions.

She stared nervously at her now useless main batteries.

Loud cracks of gunfire erupted behind the man, and we saw that some of the Marines had hopped into the water and started unloading on the guy with one of the .50 caliber M4s.

Probably in a hell of a lot of pain, I mean, his left shoulder disintegrated, but he still managed to scream and toss the boat he was carrying around with terrifying speed.

I blacked out.

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

I watched the whole thing unfold in front of us from the docks.

"Radio!" I yelled and Zuikaku handed me hers… the one that looked like it was from World War Two, but whatever, it worked.

"Eagle Squadron, turn back around! We need another-" I hesitated as I saw the bastard tear a guy in two using the boat's rotors.

"Repeat splash! Right now!" I yelled.

The few Marines that had hit the water were being torn apart, unable to fight back by this guy that seemed to be able to use magnetism to some extent, not unlike Misaka. I saw him slam the boat into the water, Richard and Iowa had disappeared under the waves, but the few remaining men were fighting for their lives.

I saw them hit him over and over with small arms fire and the guy didn't flinch.

 _Damn it, where are those jets?!_

I saw them circle above me, why aren't they responding?

I didn't notice, but Zuikaku was desperately looking around the floor. I did notice when she ran to one of the dead Marines… the one I let die…

She grabbed his Barret .50 and started to fiddle with it.

 _Oh no!_

"Zuikaku, what the hell are you-?" her admiral saw her on time and moved towards her.

"I have to help them!" she yelled back, crouching and looking through the scope of the gun.

The jets finally made themselves visible in the afternoon sky… they were turingn around, going in for another attack!

Zuikaku steadied her aim, took a breath and pulled the trigger.

Miss.

I don't know if she got desperate then, but given the M82 is a semi-automatic rifle… she started to fire rapidly, struggling to keep the recoil from knocking her down, almost failing at that.

One bullet seemed to knock mister magnet off his position, floating two feet in the air.

The F-15s were closing in.

The enemy was yet again in the water.

There were two Marines still there, standing on top of the boat.

Before the jets could strafe the hell out of the area the boat sank, as if it had been forcefully pulled under the water, leaving everyone around me confused.

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice a certain exiled prince had banished.

 **Richard**

The first thing I felt were the arms wrapped around me.

My eyes opened up to look at a pale Iowa. Her face was inches from mine but somehow that didn't matter to me. I knew that things were about to get worse the more I woke up.

Of course I was right that things were going to get worse.

Well she wasn't dead, but a piece of rebar was stuck in her side… the very same one that had been wrapped around my stomach.

Oh she was bleeding… badly. It was hard to tell, Navy BDUs are a blue hue that looks about the same no matter what liquid you pour on it, but even then you could tell it was blood coming out from where the rebar had stabbed.

I got up, ignoring the pain on my neck.

 _What the hell do I do?_

We aren't too far from the base maybe-

I suddenly realized that the small fairies were running all around her, grabbing things from the ground like leaves and sticks.

Not a whole lot on the mostly rocky shore of the lake.

One of them saw me and started desperately hopping around, motioning with her arms towards the rebar.

"What- what do I do?"

She made a pulling motion.

"Are you crazy?! She'll bleed out!"

The little one shook her head, pointing at a small fairy unit that had… tiny…blowtorches… like the ones used to meld steel…

Oh…

I… I get it.

I wrapped my weak hands around the piece of iron and held my breath.

 _God help me…_

To my surprise it came off easily enough.

That's when she began screaming.

She saw me and started hyperventilating; she grabbed my arms with a panicked stare that looked on beyond me.

"What- what just- Rich what is-? How-?"

I stammered out a response that I have no idea what it meant, something like "hold on" maybe. I took off my soaked jacket and used it to slow the bleeding…

God, the bleeding… there was so much blood coming out of the relatively small wound, even if it didn't look like as much was coming out I could feel the slightly thicker substance in comparison to the water from the wet clothes. Worst of all, I knew how bad it could get considering that the piece of rebar hadn't cut through her major organs… I think.

She sucked in a breath, slowly starting to relax, though visibly in pain. At that very moment that it looked like she was calming down, the small fairies, now shivering, began to work to remove a part of her Navy BDU jacket.

If I had been twelve, fourteen, or even seventeen at the moment, I might've panicked myself, but I knew she kept her older uniform underneath, and as revealing as it was it did its job alright.

One of the small ones gave me a signal, and I reluctantly removed my now blood soaked jacket away from the wound.

They moved aside the BDU and I could see the wound far clearer now that it was in contrast with her light skin tone.

As the tiny fairies brought in their blow torches, the blonde grabbed my hand.

She didn't say anything, but I understood.

 _Bad memories began to flood through my mind._

She sucked in a breath and I heard the fairies begin to cauterize the wound, which would hopefully hold till help arrived.

I shut my eyes tight as she desperately fought to keep herself composed as they burned her flesh.

Why, why on earth did she have to go through this, although my mind selfishly started asking the same question of myself as Iowa's grip on my left hand grew stronger and it felt like my fingers would break.

Again, painful memories shot through my mind as I tried to focus on keeping the girl from losing what control she had. Her legs kicked the air, her head shook form one side to the next as she used her left hand to cover her mouth as best she could. I wanted to help more, but all I could come up with was to carry her back to base once the fairies did their thing, and I wondered if I had the strength to even do that. Her broken equipment littered the ground around us as well, so it wouldn't be as big a deal, but still…

 _Damn it, what else can I even do?!_

The same… god damned feeling of helplessness from back then slowly came back to me as I heard splashing come from the lake.

I turned and saw him.

He looked like a zombie.

His left shoulder was pretty much gone; there was a hole under his chest that was the size of a baseball… His entire left foot was gone; he was just walking on the stump.

He returned a cruel grin as he tossed the head of young man in front of me.

If there was anything left in my digestive track I would have spat it out right then.

 _Tired…tired of you… so God damned tired of you!_

"What the hell **are** you?!" I yelled back in complete frustration, the ever present stinging on my neck seemed to increase as if it recognized the cause of its pain.

"The voice of those who suffered more than you will ever know. So, isn't this a familiar sight?"

"Shut the hell up, she is n-"

"Of course, your mother didn't bleed to death, she simply withered away, right?"

 _Christ almighty, enough!_

I let go of Iowa's hand… she held on… I didn't… I couldn't bring myself to look at her…

"Aw, look at that, she's worried about you." he chuckled back.

 _I swear you won't live to see the sunrise._

"You know, I figured by this point the Americans would have found a way to kill me. They never did manage to do so back home either… keeping the blood flowing within is pretty easy with a gift like my own. Even in this sorry state I am far superior to anything you can throw at me."

I didn't say anything, finally turning to Iowa who was… crying?

Given how much of a smiling, cheerful and even kind of obnoxious girl she was this was unsettling.

"Please… no more deaths…" she whimpered as her fairies continued to work on her injury.

She wasn't asking me.

"Oh, him? Don't worry; my orders are to hurt him. And unlike Kakine, I know _very_ well how to inflict emotional pain as well as physical."

"Calm down, you're not exactly all good yourself. If you just-"

A freaking metal screw pelted my forehead with enough strength to knock me back slightly.

 _ **God damn it! I am done getting pushed around!**_

I forced myself to start getting up, reaching for the holster on the wounded girl's side.

I unholstered the soaked but probably functional M45.

 _Better than nothing…_

The guy was clearly tired, but didn't show that he wasn't confident in any way.

As fast as I could, I lifted the firearm and squeezed the trigger while simultaneously removing the safety.

I hit nothing.

He tired pulling the gun away from me with his powers, I felt a burning sensation as the weapon got magnetized but I held on, squeezing the trigger again.

I hit what was left of his right shoulder, which he promptly ignored as if he was the Terminator or something, but that wasn't the worst of it.

The rack didn't slide back.

Either the gun itself jammed or he used his powers to keep it from racking back and chambering another round. I was screwed either way.

 _Damn you…_

I saw victory in his one working eye before he glanced past us and froze up.

"Your emperor orders you to cease!"

And he stopped.

I stared at the gun in my hands, suddenly not pulling towards him. Iowa looked in shock behind us.

The skinny figure of Lelouch approached us, glaring at the monster frozen in place, shock in his one good eye illustrated that he knew how screwed he suddenly was.

"Tell me what you know." he ordered calmly.

"About time… is everybody okay?" I asked.

He ignored me, focusing instead on whether Mister Max over there would talk. He was _still_ resisting.

"That is quite alright; far be it from me to take advantage of those at a disadvantage."

He removed the Glock he had trained with from behind his jacket.

"I-insolent… b-b-bug!" Max stammered back before screaming as loud as he could as he failed to break free of the Prince.

Without saying a thing Lelouch placed the Glock between the man's eyes and pulled the trigger.

Max fell forward, a bloody mess.

Dead.

"Are you two alright?" he asked us.

I looked at Iowa, who was now unconscious.

"H-help me move her back to base, she's… hurt… bad… not sure if there's internal bleeding, I-"

"Right, come on!"

I thankfully didn't have to say much as we carried her back, her fairies loyally sticking to her.

 _God, my ribs are killing me._

After a minute or two, a pair of Navy Sailors took over and gave me some gauze to place on my neck while they took care of her.

"How did you find us?" I asked the exiled prince after a second.

"Accident. I moved around the coastline on foot when he slammed the boat under the water, eventually finding you two by the nearby gunshots… I doubt those men survived."

I nodded, my knees wanting to give way I sat down on the floor by the docks.

"Stay right there, I'm certain the lieutenant will bring someone over to talk to you." he said, walking away towards the ruined warehouse.

I just sat there staring at the lake, the pain in my ribs dissipating ever so slightly.

The memories didn't go away, they were sticking around. What I said was true, you really don't get over stuff like this… now the day's memories mixed in with the ones from back then.

I stared at several bodies covered up with tarps, one looking rather large compared to the others.

No idea who they were outside the armed forces, no idea if they had a family waiting for them back home, but…

I covered my face with my right hand, discretely allowing the tears to flow for the first time in a while.

The tears I could hide, but the snot would a bit…

Why was I hiding it?

Men died, God knows how many civilians got killed in Chicago, and I wasn't one of them, and my response was to sit on the floor and cry about it. Of course I was keeping it hidden.

 _I miss you so much…_

Not sure how long I sat there… the sun hadn't set yet, so maybe not too much time had passed when I heard footsteps approach me.

I wiped my face in a quick motion and whirled around.

Charlie and Misaka were walking towards me.

I waved them hello.

"You're alive! I lost sight of you… you okay?" the chestnut haired girl asked.

 _Am_ _ **I**_ _okay?!_

"Yeah, what about you guys? You hurt?" I asked, noticing the bruised cheek.

"Not too badly, but… we found Accelerator… in a hospital…" she said with a fake smile.

 _Oh… crap…_

"D-don't worry; Bogart had gotten the news today too, so it's all good. I even think we can get him to join us!" she said, _really_ forcing that smile.

If it wasn't for the dead bodies behind us this talk might even seem normal.

Wendy was dead.

From the looks of it so was Erza.

This Max guy was gone too.

"They hurt us pretty bad." Charlie said after a minute.

I nodded.

"We'll hit him back! I swear it! Kakine might even help us! The knight screwed up by bringing villains into the equation. Maybe they supported him for this, but there is no way they'll stick around! Divide and conquer should work better than anything on them!"

I had to appreciate how positive Misaka Mikoto can be…

 _She knows how hard it is to smile after something like today._

"Yeah, if Accelerator joins us- that guy stands no chance!" I said, forcing some optimism into it.

I might as well have invited what happened next.

 **Charlie**

The first sign was the wind.

Well, not really.

I don't know why, but the fact that it changed course as he appeared unsettled me.

The first real sign was Misaka whirling around without us realizing.

"Not a chance you say?" the Knight laughed as he materialized out of nowhere.

 _God today just can't_ _ **not**_ _get any worse, can it?_

"Six dead already, casualties mounting… how _are_ you three feeling?"

"You! Why the hell did you-?!" Misaka began, but he cut her off.

"To cause these two bastards pain as well as everyone out here!"

We all went quiet.

"You! You stole my design from Kathy! She was in enough pain but you went and added all of _this_ to me! I was just something she drew when she was sad, not a damned demon king!" he yelled at me. His face contorted into an almost unrecognizable form from what I remember when we met in that Starbucks a lifetime ago.

But he was right… this… this was my fault… God, I should have never started drawing! People are dead now! I-

Before I could finish the thought his face… changed, calmed down, his features relaxed, as he glared silently at Richard.

"But the bulk of it all falls on you."

"…yeah?" Richard managed to reply. I saw his hands ball into fist. He was still sitting down.

"You wanted to cope with the loss of your mother so you wrote me… I don't understand it exactly, but you got inspired in part after seeing Charlie's painting get featured at the school art festival. Correct?"

"You… how?"

"I have been conscious for a while, Richard. You missed her, but nobody else did, right? No one else knew your pain, no one else cared. So, do you make them care?"

His face contorted again in a fit of rage.

" **OF COURSE NOT! COWARDS LIKE YOU MOVED ON! YOU LET THE WORLD FORGET! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU ENCOURAGE PEOPLE TO MOVE ON! NO WONDER EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU LIVES POINTLESS LIVES!"** he yelled in a fury, purple energy emanating from him.

"Not me! NOT ME! No one will forget this day! NO. _ONE_! I did what you never could! I AM-"

Misaka had been quiet, but that last statement tipped her over the edge.

"Congratulations, you got people killed, I'm sure the dead you claim to care about are happy with you." she said in a low tone.

"I don't care about that, all I care is making the world pay for forgetting, for using me to move on, for _daring_ to move on! I win!"

Magnetic sand materialized around him, gulping him like a fish before disappearing in an explosion of energy.

"I said I win!" he yelled, this time running towards Misaka.

Misaka readied a kick, but the guy took it in stride.

To my shock, in a single action, he took the electric kick to the face, turned into a bunch of cells, reconstructed himself behind her and using one of the spikes in his armor, stabbed her side.

Not fatal, but the teenaged girl fell to her knees.

Blood soaked her shirt as she struggled to breathe.

I froze, panicked by the blood, and the sudden change in atmosphere.

We had been perfectly calm less than a minute ago!

"I told you. You would be erased…" he said, glaring at us.

Then he started laughing like a madman.

"That was so easy! You're off your game, little miss! Last time you were almost mopping the floor with me! Tired? You got tired, right? RIGHT?"

Richard reacted.

One second he was next to me, the next his fist was colliding with the knight's face.

I have never seen so much hate on his face.

I felt the rush too and ran ahead to slam my elbow into the knight, ANYTHING to keep him away from the girl that had been protecting us, when the knight backed off, in shock.

Richard's hand was bleeding, but… so was the knight.

The guy that had been hit by rounds from several heavy guns, gotten kicked around like crazy to absolutely **no** effect… was bleeding.

He looked surprised as well.

There was a single second of realization as Richard lunged again, only to get punched right back, this time hard enough to fall on the ground and hit his head.

I barely managed to block the guy's kick, but he still hit hard.

"What… how… why… you BASTARD! I will make you hurt so much worse-"

Gunshots interrupted whatever he was about to do, the bullets going through him.

Also making him bleed.

Seemingly panicked, he vanished immediately, visibly in pain.

Richard had clearly lost consciousness, Misaka was barely holding on to hers… and I was just lying on the ground, left both hurt and confused.

The sound of the lake being the only source of comfort from the fact that I had been responsible for people dying.

 **Misaki Shokuhou**

The setting sun and the silent lake was something I didn't know I had taken for granted. It was all so peaceful now.

That other blonde girl, Iowa, was in the medical bay along with several others.

Misaka was there too, granted her wound was not as deep but she had lost an impressive amount of blood before getting to the emergency room.

In a way, our hardest hitters were out of commission.

Iowa would never be able to use her main batteries given how torn up they were. Maybe she could fix parts of them, but still, she would never be as powerful as before unless some miracle happened.

Misaka would need to stay fairly still as her wound healed, so no combat for her for a while.

That other girl, Zuikaku, her bow was broken and since it was made of a special material, fixing it would take a while as well.

That just left Lelouch and myself as the only ones with a powerful ability, while the white haired girl, Shoukaku, and the Admiral still relied on their own equipment.

Erza was dead, which might be a positive thing except… it wasn't really.

She was just so… gone… lost in her own loss that she stopped thinking altogether. Her mind was a mess, but the second she was threatened with losing her free will she got so desperate to die…

Iowa did her a mercy.

What's worse is that she might have died anyway. No one could walk away after getting hit by so many rounds of ammunition, not even her.

I stared at my purse, which had been given back to me.

All my stuff was still there…

These people…

I looked around the scene as the last rays of sunlight dipped below the horizon.

"Miss, we need to go." The CIA operative said.

"Yes… I know… just… one more minute."

I eyed the lake.

The bodies of the abyssal fleet that had been washing up were gone now, but what was mysterious was the fact that none of them were the humanoid ones the Air Force had footage of killing.

One took a bomb head on yet no body parts had washed up.

I figured they probably just sunk below the waves, but how come such resilient creatures left no trace upon death? Something should have come ashore.

Regardless, my job was to make sure nobody had noticed anything weird.

To my surprise, they hadn't. Oh, if they had the general would not permit me to use my powers on them to make them forget. No, my ability was reserved for any hostile abyssal that might have slipped through the bombing runs.

But nothing had come of it.

I let my memories slowly drift back home, when I met him and…

No, this is not the time for that… I wonder if Misaka is right and we can just heal him or go back and fix things… would I really want that?

Would it be worth it?

Leaves crunching nearby stopped my speculation and I turned to look at the trees nearby.

"Hello?" I asked nervously, but loud enough so that the armed agents noticed.

There was a girl with brown hair over there.

The odd clothes, odd but not unusual, the bow, also odd, maybe illegal in this city, but not exactly unexplainable.

Dozens of tiny human looking dolls that were visibly shivering in her arms, though, that was unexplainable and confirmation.

But it made no sense!

The teams at the CIA safe houses and Air Force stations would have gotten an alert at this point.

"G-greetings… my apologies, there is a lot I must tell your commanding officers. You… you _are_ with the American military, yes?"

Her mind was easy enough to read in spite of her worries.

A fleet girl.

One with a lot of information on her mind.

Curious…

"We can take you there, but things are a bit of a mess. What is your name?"

"Aircraft carrier, Kaga… I believe we have met before." She said, scratching her head.

 _Very curious._

I smiled politely at her, stopping my probing.

She wasn't hostile, that is all that mattered.

"I doubt it, but come on, let's get your fairies warm!"

The girl calmly nodded and followed me.

I had my suspicions already as to who this might be and where we might have met, but I would wait for the facts. She had information from the looks of it. Maybe it was something to take down the knight? I know Erza left some information as well, so maybe today was not as bad a loss as we might have expected.

Regardless, I could sense things changing.

The Americans, in an attempt at keeping casualties low had been handling things with extreme caution and it had backfired on them. Now it was their turn to hit the enemy, and a part of me knew that it would not be so easy, but it _would_ be done. I would help them with that, no matter what. Maybe I will never see him again, or if I do, we may never actually have another meaningful conversation given his condition… no matter, I would take down the man that brought me here and had inflicted so much needless pain.

I swear it.

I will help them stop this, or…

Or…die trying.

* * *

 **A/N: WELL! This was an unpleasant chapter. I believe TV Tropes calls this the "darkest hour" part of the story. Honestly, Richard was the hardest part to write here. one thing that bothers me in most Self Insert stories is that the SI is either useless or a Mary-Sue, and I really want to avoid that with the OC cast, but really, what could an 18 year old college student with minimal training due against someone like Magneto or Kakine? Hopefully he wasn't too annoying or too unrealistic, but please let me know. As for the deaths, realistically there was no way Erza or Max would get out alive after directly engaging the US military. Kakine and Erza were smart enough to realize this, Erza just didn't care after losing Wendy. Max, however… well, as out of character as it might be for him, I know there are at least some comics out there where he is like this or worse, so hopefully it isn't too bad. Anyway, now we move on to the final arc.**

 **I am so happy you guys have kept up with this fic for this long! Hopefully these last few chapters have been worth it as we advance further on, I know it takes a lot longer now than in the beginning when I could pump them out weekly, but I made these two a bit longer so that I could move on with the story a bit faster, hopefully they don't feel rushed. So thanks so much for keeping up with Erasure, any questions or criticisms are more than welcomed! I will hopefully have the next chapter up a bit sooner, especially since a certain someone will finally be able to move around on his own two feet again!**

 **Review Response**

 **LtRainbowSlash- Oops… I may go back once this is all over to correct the mistakes I made, so if you see anything like that I would appreciate it if you let me know.**

 **Guest- Hopefully this chapter moved things a little more, and yes, Max IS a guy with a superiority complex. Didn't even know when to quit, either. I originally planned for a sniper to take him out, but since Lelouch carries a Glock (which is mostly made up of polymer) I figured it would be a fitting end to have him see that he was ultimately destroyed by the very people he considers weak.**

 **Xeno01- Hopefully this one cleared it up a bit more.**

 **Anyway, if you have any questions or don't want to log in, I will continue doing a review response, either by PM or by this so any suggestions or questions are greatly appreciated. Thank you all so much for following Erasure.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Everything will be Alright… Right?**

* * *

 **Abc7 report-**

" **Reports continue to come in after the mass shooting in Chicago that claimed over nineteen lives. The number of the dead continued to rise late last night after two officers who had been wounded died after twelve hours in critical condition. Our thoughts and prayers go out to their families."**

" **Meanwhile, the FBI has confirmed that the attack on Chicago and the attack on the United States Naval training center were in fact linked to a terrorist cell that, according to the FBI, had recently appeared on their radar. More information is to follow today as the local and federal agencies will hold a press conference around eleven today."**

* * *

 **Fox News report-**

" **While a great deal of focus is being trained on the gunmen, as well as the possible attempted chemical attack, sources in the FBI tell us that an equal amount of interest is being given to some bizarre reports of supposed** _ **angels**_ **in the midst of the attack. You heard right, many individuals are claiming to have seen an angel throughout the area that was attacked. What's more, this isn't a simple case of mass hysteria, as there is some photographic evidence, take a look."**

" **What you see here is footage taken from a security camera that belonged to an Italian restaurant across the street; it captured a pair of police officers escorting two children away from the attack when the wooden fence on the other side of the street seems to explode. It's hard to tell, but you see what appears to be a person, get flung out into the road. See, the officer on the street goes to check who or what just crashed through a wooden fence, when he is shot down. If you notice, as it happened a young man exits the alleyway were the wooden fence was destroyed. He looks around, sees the second officer with the children, and right…** _ **there!**_ **In one swift motion, what appear to be wings extend from behind him, seemingly giving cover to the other officer and two kids."**

" **Experts are unsure of what to make of it, but Professor (ID redacted) believes it could be a sort of reactive armor, and what the camera filmed is just the smoke form the reactive plates."**

* * *

 **MSNBC interview with Professor (ID redacted)**

" **Reactive armor, you say?"**

" **Yes, many modern tanks use it to stop missiles or other projectiles."**

" **But professor, how does that make sense? Surely led bullets wont trigger-"**

" **No, you're correct on that, but you have to consider two things: One, the rounds many of these gunmen were using were of a high caliber variation, we're talking 7.65 to .50 caliber rounds. Second, the fact that the plating's were nowhere to be seen on the young man implies that they could be a much smaller or sensitive variant, maybe an entirely new variation that we weren't aware of."**

" **Why not just wear a bullet proof vest?"**

" **Again, the high caliber ammo would make most bullet proof vest useless. We're not certain if this young man was indeed working with the gunmen, but he did protect that police officer. My opinion? Some prodigy was working on these, saw the situation, and went in to test them."**

" **That certainly could be the case… weren't there reports of some men with bizarre attachments to their bodies?"**

* * *

 **CNN report-**

" **A large amount of illegal assault weapons was indeed used in the attacks, but what has many baffled is the recovery of almost sci-fi looking weapons from some of the dead gunmen. And weirder yet, they worked?"**

" **Correct, three men who participated in the attack had, for lack of a better word, attached metallic ends and other materials onto their bodies, seemingly to create electrical shocks. Details are few but the presence of the Illinois National Guard, and the now day long quarantine of a Chicago hospital floor has many wondering just what exactly happened in the Windy City this last Sunday afternoon."**

* * *

 **Transcription of the Press Conference, 1100 hours, IDs and sensitive data have been redacted for security reasons…**

 **FBI spokesman- Earlier this year, a little over month ago in fact, we received an anonymous tip that suggested that a domestic terrorist cell might have been operating from Illinois. The threat was taken seriously, but due to little evidence and leads, it was impossible to give it the attention required. However, after several disappearances and at least one robbery of a gun store, we began to issue orders to the local authorities as a precaution.**

 **Journalist- So you had no idea what you were dealing with until the attacks two days ago?**

 **FBI Spokesman- we had suspicions, however many of the gunmen have been confirmed to have been individuals with criminal records in the past. We have no idea why they suddenly went from petty crimes to outright terrorism.**

 **Chief of Police- And not just that; I knew several of these men, and we had them under close watch. Not once did we see signs of them planning something of this scale.**

 **Journalist 2- Why was the military called in if this was a police matter?**

 **FBI spokesperson- the National Guard had been alerted as well, though we had not been certain that they would be needed. It was more of a precautionary measure given previous incidents in the past, such as the Boston bombings.**

 **Journalist 2- We have unconfirmed reports Ah64 Apaches were seen outside the city. With all due respect, why the hell were attack helicopters flying around?**

 **Chief of Police- I believe there were some routine training this week, it's highly possible that it was a coincidence.**

 **Journalist 2- Miles from the nearest Air National Guard base?**

 **FBI Spokesperson- that is a matter you will have to take up with the Air National Guard. Next.**

 **Journalist 2- Wait- what about the chemical attack-?**

 **FBI Spokesperson-** _ **Attempted**_ **chemical attack. Nobody was hurt and we want to emphasize how sloppy the actual carrying of this was. The attackers did more damage with their own firearms than with the badly made chemicals they mixed. We are uncertain as to why they tried to release a bad mixture that wouldn't have actually killed anybody, but we believe they wanted to target patients with asthma or respiratory problems. The quarantine is still in effect in order to finish the cleanup, which should be done by this week at the latest. Next question, please.**

 **Journalist 3- uh, you must have heard at this point that there have been several… um… bizarre reports about the… attack…**

 **Chief of police- Yes?**

 **Journalist 3- any information or comments on the subject?**

 **FBI Spokesperson- While we cannot inform you of everything as of now, we can confirm that several weapons were built by the gunmen or at least for them. We don't exactly know why or even how, but the weapons were created using on hand materials like car batteries and even jumper cables, nothing supernatural. That said, their deadliness and ability to function have us baffled as to how they managed to create such a thing. We believe someone has been helping them-**

 **Journalist 3- Like Russia?**

 **FBI spokesman- We have no information on that and any comment would be speculative.**

 **Journalist- is it true that two men with Russian assault rifles assisted a unit in a CIA safe house?**

 **FBI spokesman- We have no information or even knowledge on that matter, ask Alex Jones if you want.**

* * *

 **Elton**

Christ, they actually went there?! Should've just gone out and told the truth…

At this point, we were all sitting in a dark room… well, the two Russian agents and myself were sitting in a dark room, which wasn't really all that dark given all the screens with the flags of our allies on them.

The TV on the other end shut off and the flags were replaced by the agents all over the world that were discretely looking into our situation and helping us wherever they could.

Obviously for security reasons I can't name them, but the British intelligence officers were the same ones that had met Lelouch when this whole mess started.

"You should not have held any conferences…" the British agent groaned.

"What choice did they have? One way or the other the conspiracy theorists would be all over this. At least this way you shows the public how little you know." the agent of Japan's Public Intelligence muttered in half decent English.

"Yeah, not everyone can be a police state and get away with it, Britton." One of the Russians laughed.

"Right, why are those two here again? Entertainment isn't usually allowed in meetings like this." the British officer sighed.

"And sarcasm is not a feature you want when facing-" the russina began, but was quickly silenced by an angry German FIS agent.

"Can we get to the point of this meeting?" the tired sounding German barked.

"Right, our allies in Korea have been comparing their findings with those in Canada... That's all I know." I said lamely, glancing at the screen next to the Japanese agent. A young scientist was reading a paper, ready to recite it, I guess.

"Well, ever since you made our agencies aware of this… situation we have been going back to measuring old records we have, stuff like atmospheric pressure, radio waves, micro waves, stuff like that."

"Space stuff?" I asked.

"In part. We believe we may have found… something." the Korean scientist seemed unsure of how to proceed.

"Oh, get to it. Space radiation is causing this." The Russian groaned.

Everyone, even on the mostly flat image of the computer screens, turned to him.

"Tell me I'm wrong!"

Someone cleared their throat.

"What we found is that there's a substance that reacts whenever your knight brings someone into our reality, similar to how our radars can detect the anomalies. We measured it alongside your time tables for when someone who shouldn't exist comes through." The Canadian scientist said.

His image was replaced by one with graphs on numbers on it, rising, falling, rising again… dates…

 _What the hell are we dealing with here?_

"Any idea what it is?" my boss asked on another screen.

Silence.

"We have no way of confirming it, but it might have existed in our atmosphere for centuries or perhaps decades. What we do know is that the first observable reaction was… here."

 _That was five years ago…_

"We aren't even sure if it's the same kind, but the reaction in the microwaves it emitted are nearly identical… we have no idea how it got here, how it works even… it's just… there." The Korean sighed.

"So what you have is a substance in space that reacts to our knight, similar to how your own radars react when an abnormality is picked up?" I asked, glaring at the Russian who simply shrugged.

"How does this help us?" the British agent asked.

"Well, the reactions have been getting weaker for one thing." the Canadian agent stated.

"Wait a second… Elton, that notebook Scarlet left…"

"Ah yes, your price for killing a girl." The second Russian, the one with the southern accent chimed, a bit of contempt shining through.

I ignored it.

"Her notebook stated that the knight was seemingly getting weaker."

"Perhaps this space radiation has more to do with this than we thought. Maybe it's the root of his power." The German mumbled.

"Maybe, but then why can't we harness it? Our own scientists are getting on it, but we've had very little breakthroughs in regard to opening our own doors into fictional worlds. This is just… unprecedented."

"That we can agree on… what about the new addition to your collection of adorable girls?" the Russian with the accent asked.

 _Ah yes, the mysterious aircraft carrier in human form…_

My boss cleared his throat before saying "Kaga has been moved to a secure location… plus, she has given us some… worrying information."

"Such as?" the German asked, a tinge of worry lining the question.

"Okay, so… the abyssal princess is somehow still alive, we figured as much, but she explained how she keeps rebuilding her army of abyssal fighters. From the looks of it, her body somehow produces certain cores along with what can best be described as a mutagenic illness that slowly transforms those afflicted by essentially screwing up their genetic coding until it stabilizes in order to serve her. She has been using the local wildlife to her advantage, which also explains why they are so weak compared to the other abyssals we encountered."

"What's even worse is that Kaga basically confirmed that the humanoid abyssals are infected fleet girls, just like the game suggests. Sinking them or blowing the up won't really kill them; it'll just bring them back to normal until they get sunk again."

"Wait a second, so that blonde girl-" the British agent suddenly, worried, spoke up.

"Iowa fell into a coma, and then woke up yesterday. Her vitals are normal and she seems to be okay. I think the girls have to actually be sunk or killed in order for this virus to activate… however that works is not something our scientists have been able to explain." I groaned.

This was to be expected. We could only explain a situation like this so far before we ran into dead ends. Yeah, blood analysis might provide some information, but we have nothing concrete yet.

"Has she said anything about our knight?" the Japanese intelligence agent asked.

Well… that's where this gets really awkward.

 **Kaga**

The house they led me to was rather warm and comforting except for the heavily armed soldiers and other worried children.

I don't mean the other fleet girls; those were all in the base hospital and I had yet to meet them. I mean the skinny young man who kept to himself and the blonde girl who did the same. Both of them weren't talking to me, but I knew the blonde… Misaki, could read my mind.

Which would be a shock if I didn't remember what situation we were all in.

I was considering how comfortable the clothing they had given me, these comfortable shorts and a cozy blouse, were while drinking some water when she approached me.

"Hey."

I nodded an acknowledgement.

"Listen, I really don't know how to say this, but have you asked yourself why the knight was so attached to you?"

"My memories are a little unclear… I know it has to do with how I look… I take it you have an idea?"

She gave me a hollow smile before showing me a picture.

Two adults and a child, a family portrait from the looks of it…

"Huh… the child looks like…" I stopped, eyeing the woman in the photograph.

"Notice the resemblance." Misaki sighed.

"I see."

"Does this add or explain anything?" she asked.

I nodded.

"The knight must have lost someone, given what he has said and how he acted with me… I guess I truly reminded him of her…"

The woman in the picture looked eerily similar to myself, as in, we could pretend to be sisters and no one would question it.

"Which means we can't appease him… he misses a dead girl and is doing this in order to avenge her… or perhaps avenge someone else?"

The blonde sighed.

"People like that… I wish I could read his mind without all the interference. Last I tried he was just anger without any filters… yet from the looks of it, he was rather relaxed whenever attempting to talk with his creators…" she moved away, as if lost in her thoughts.

I continued looking at the picture.

 _Was that the only reason he kept me around?_

 _As a reminder of a long lost loved one?_

I followed the blonde, mostly unconsciously, pondering the situation. She sat down on the table where a young man was eyeing a small phone. What he was looking at was beyond me as I was wondering if there was some relationship between my physical looks and the physical looks of Richard's mother.

There wasn't.

It had to be coincidental, she wasn't Japanese, and she was clearly physically older than me, even if she still looked fairly young on this picture. A part of me figured she must have been rather kind if someone was so desperate to avenge her, but I genuinely didn't know.

In spite of my memories, I-

"We're going to need his help."

The young man's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I agree, but I highly doubt Misaka would want his help. I read up on all the things he did, what she saw… We may be used to compromising with our enemies in order to vanquish a greater evil, but Misaka is…"

"Forgive me, but who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Ah, right, you know the girl who got pretty cut up by the knight?" the blonde, Misaki, asked me.

I nodded.

"Well, in our world, the city we live under performed a horrific experiment using clones of her, essentially a slaughter in order to make one young man more powerful."

"And… that young man is here now as well?" I guessed. The idea of clones being manufactured in order to strengthen others was not exactly uncommon in my world from what I remember.

"Yes, but it's complicated. At one point in the story we come from he tried to redeem himself, taking a bullet in order to save the life of one of her clones. He suffered some serious brain damage, but in theory, we could fix it. I just don't know if Misaka is up for it."

"True, but if what Charlie suggested is true, she wasn't opposed to trying, and I reiterate, we need his help." The young man said.

I wasn't certain how powerful this person was, but any help would work at this point. A part of me knew that my sisters in arms were out there somewhere… those bombs had to have knocked some of them back into their old selves, but… none had appeared.

 _Had I been the only one hit? Or is that creepy doctor more resourceful than I remember?_

My thoughts were distracted by a commotion down the hallway. One of the heavily armed men, nervous, was talking to our other friend.

"…can't risk-"

"I can walk fine! Doctor said to wait a few days, and I'm done waiting."

"Can't expect anything else from her…" the prince muttered before standing up and going to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of something and coming back.

After a second, a somewhat pale Misaka Mikoto walked into the living room.

"So! Have you figured it out yet?" she asked, most likely putting on a tough front. She had been cut deep by one of the spike s on the knight's armor, and after getting patched up, the doctor had told her to rest.

"Pardon?" the blonde asked.

"Come on, you two probably know what I'm thinking!"

"Pray tell us, the only mind reader here cannot access your own mind due to your electric defenses."

The girl sighed, flaring up slightly before saying "How do we get Accelerator back on his feet?"

So they weren't kidding then. This girl was willing to work with her old enemy- no, a personal enemy.

The prince got up, saying "Of course, I suppose we could try, and maybe we could even convince the Americans that it is a good idea, but what about the recovery part?"

The girl frowned, uncertain.

"I… have been thinking on it… and I think I have a solution."

 **Elton**

"Claiming it's a quarantine will only work for so long, but with all the chaos we haven't been able to organize a medevac for our crippled albino." My boss sighed.

The hospital had been under a sort of quarantine, no word had spilled to the media on it yet, but it had been hinted to the less knowledgeable hospital staff that the terrorist tried something and we needed the situation kept under wraps. As for the actual witnesses, well…

The MI6 agent spoke up "Just get Lelouch or that mental out girl to erase their memories. It's an easy solution."

"As well as an immoral one." the German said.

"It's not like it will ruin their lives to think they saw something they didn't see. Might even make it better for them." the Russian with the southern accent mumbled.

"We are _not_ brainwashing our citizens. Elton, your team has the debriefing information prepared, right?"

"Yeah, but this does bring up a major issue."

"Correct, what are you planning on doing with our hospitalized tyke-bomb?" the Japanese agent asked.

"Well, the intelligent thing to do would be to keep him under a close watch, maybe back at the base or maybe in another safe house, however…" my boss shifted, uncertain about what he was going to say.

"The young Misaka would like to have him all patched up, back at his peak strength, so that you could have another edge to help you stop our strange knight, correct?" the Russian asked.

"To be fair, she _is_ the one insisting on it." I replied.

"Hold on, assuming you could fix him up, what happens after he kills the knight? Accelerator is one of the many Index characters that can destroy the planet even at half power. You can't just keep him around." The Korean agent said.

"That assertion is not entirely accurate. Accelerator could destroy the planet in theory, but he has stated at least once, that it would be a major problem for him. He needs the planet in order to survive, so I doubt he would go about doing so."

Everyone stared at his screen.

"I did my research… apparently more than some of you." the man sighed.

"It's worth mentioning that he did protect the hospital staff as well as Mikoto when mister magnetism showed up… speaking of, how the hell did that guy even function? His cadaver was torn to bits, yet Lelouch and Iowa confirmed that he was still alive and dangerous until he took a bullet to the brain." The British intelligence agent spoke up, eyebrow raised.

"He could have been one of the hundreds of versions of Magneto from the X-men comics, the autopsy did reveal heavily oxygenated blood and his ability to move metal… regardless, I think we should listen to what Misaka suggested and try to fix our young albino."

"Sure, but how?"

"With two level 5s of course." I said.

 **Keisha**

Kendra drew something on her notebook, not sure what, but me glancing at her got her to speak up.

"They say he's still resting, so now I can't see him…. And no, he still hasn't said anything."

I sighed, glancing at my beat up arm.

Okay, beat up is a bit of an understatement, but despite having an iron bar go right through it the nerves were mostly undamaged, and the only reason I was still in the hospital was because I was waiting to be debriefed by the men in black over there.

Okay, Army BDUs, but still.

I still didn't understand how our albino friend was… not from another world or dimension, but from… fiction. I highly doubted these pompous scientists knew anything either, but a debriefing was still necessary so that the population didn't… what, laugh at the government? No one would believe this. They would first believe these are aliens from another dimension before believing a fictional character came into reality somehow.

I let out a tired sigh and got up to stretch. As I did, a middle aged man in a suit approached me.

"Let me guess, my turn to be brainwashed?" I asked before he said anything.

He winced at the question.

"Uh… you're not actually going to brainwash her, right?" Kendra asked quietly. Given the guys reaction, he certainly looked like I had hit a nerve… which worried me.

 _God, what if they actually have the memory erasing thing from Men in Black? At this point it wouldn't surprise me._

"Of course not, it's just that you're the eighth person to ask that today."

"Well no offense, but it really wouldn't surprise me after these last few days. Um… who are you?"

"Agent Bogart, FBI. I was reviewing the info on our… friend… you took care of him for the most part."

I nodded.

"I need to ask you some questions."

I was told that I could record the conversation if I wanted to, but that whole thing was such a droll. Did he do this? Did he ask that? Did he show signs of x or y? all in all, he wanted to know if Accel had been at all hostile.

He had not.

So that was a big waste of my time.

At least I got to ask some questions of my own once he finished.

"Sorry, but what exactly is happening? Those two others we saw, one was clearly Misaka Mikoto from his show, the other one was very similar to another superhero character… did you guys screw something up in a lab somewhere?"

"Afraid not. Can't tell you too much, but for the past month a small number of fictional characters have been brought into reality through means I can't get into right now."

"W-well-? Who else is in here?" I half yelled. This was so ridiculous!

"Mostly characters from Japanese media, oddly enough."

 _So hopefully not vampires or demons… unless…_

"But- but that-"

"Before you panic, the laws of physics have yet to be broken, and from the looks of it, Accelerator is the most powerful one to come through. And he's in a bit of a…bind."

 _You mean easy to collect?_

"So… you're gonna send him home?"

 **Elton**

"Still, the question stands. How do we send them home?" the German agent asked.

"The theory so far is that we could lock onto a signal and with enough applied power, open or connect some form of link between our reality and the character's fictional world… and that would automatically return them to their existence or lack thereof." The Asian scientist that had been working with us sicne the beginning said from a certain hospital.

I simply glanced at my watch.

"But can it be done?" the British agent asked.

"Well… we have the potential source of these… occurrences… what we are uncertain of is how to choose where the character will go. But we do have a theory as to how we can make it work."

While the egg head explained something about using Richard or Charlie as test subjects or something, my boss called me on my phone, meaning he had something that couldn't wait or be said in front of our allies. I stood up, excusing myself and exiting the meeting room early.

Our two Russian friends noticed, but stayed put.

I would have to deal with them later.

"Elton, Misaki just called about moving up the recovery of A1."

The code for the albino…

"Okay, how soon?"

"Two hours, they're on their way to pick you up."

Wait what?

"Sir I don't understand, didn't the team decide to wait?"

"As much as we would like to wait you know we can't. Not anymore." There was a silent rage in his voice, one that would be invisible to strangers but easily identified by anyone that worked with him.

I get it, civvies died- my team and I would have been dead alongside Charlie's parents if it wasn't for two foreign agents, but to act so brashly… almost impulsively…

"Sir, if things go south-"

"If things go south we reveal everything. And before you ask, Anderson has the same orders, Bogart has the same orders, and everyone involved has the same orders being passed to them. We act now and succeed even if it means dropping a bomb on that God damned school. _If_ it comes to that we let the public know. We are already releasing what we can without informing them of the people that don't exist, but we are on thin ice. These next few days will tell us if things will go back to normal or not."

 _Great…_

"So… we either kill the knight and his goons in one move, or we take away his power to operate in secret." That left only 4 ways this could end, we end it silently and life goes on as normal, we end it loudly and have to inform the public of the situation, we _try_ to end it loudly but the knight survives and we have to fess up, but that gives us more room in order to deal with him since the secret would be out, or we simply fail on all fronts.

"Affirmative. Now, think you can accompany our fictional allies to the hospital, keep them under control?"

 _Keep super powered kids under control? Sure, no problem… what can they do anyway, end my life with a thought?_

"Yes, sir." I replied.

 **Misaka Mikoto**

"What do you _mean_ no?!"

"Did it ever occur to you that handling your problems alone was what made your situation so desperate?"

I stared at the blonde level 5 who was standing with a rather relaxed look on her face given the subject.

I had told her of my plan to return at least some processing ability back to Accelerator. Essentially, I would use my electricity to manually rewire his brain, or outright replace the dead tissue from the bullet he had taken for one of my sisters. There was no denying that he had done that anymore…

I intended to do just that on my own, all Lelouch and Misaki had to do was back me up in convincing the higher ups.

Those had not needed much convincing, but Misaki was refusing on letting me handle this on my own!

I had to admit, she had a point…

I huffed as I placed a light orange cap on my head.

"Come on, you know what could happen if you make a single mistake. Brain surgery is incredibly dangerous, even more so here. There's no Heaven Canceller to revive him this time. Or worse, what if you fix his brain up just right for it to reflect you like any other hostile?"

I reluctantly mulled over the possibility.

 _Being reflected away from him as I work on his brain could kill him, and if the force is powerful enough, it would kill me too._

I had a decent idea of where Misaki was going with this, but I was reluctant to include her in it.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Obviously our skills complement each other; I could monitor his brain activity or keep him asleep while you work out the kinks in his system. Point is having me in there will greatly improve our chances of actually getting a trump card instead of just adding dead weight to an already heavy mission."

I held in a defeated sigh.

A part of me wanted to be alone when he came to; I wanted to confront him again… I still hated what he did… maybe being able to talk to him for a short amount of time would help me. But that was just wishful thinking. Even back home, if I were to meet him, bringing up what happened would be pointless. We couldn't fix it back there and all it would do is open up old wounds for no reason.

"Fine…"

"I won't pretend to understand, but I know you want closure for what happened. You can still have that, but we need to focus on stopping our enemy first."

I nodded.

 _This was not the time to be selfish…_

We walked out of the room we had stayed in the last couple of days and piled into the black car the men had brought. Lelouch and the new girl, Kaga, were waiting.

"Huh? You tagging along?" I asked the… well… strange girl. She was quiet, stoic, rarely making eye contact with others from what little I had seen of her. She sort of reminded me of some of the sisters, but completely different. My sisters didn't know many emotions and were slowly learning them, but Kaga was… just quiet, to the point I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

 _Written that way…_

"We want to get your… acquaintance up to speed and deliver a decisive blow to our enemy as soon as we can." The young royal replied just as Kaga nodded simply.

"Ah yes, Midway Princess, the big boss of your world, correct?" Misaki asked the girl.

"She has shown capabilities of deflecting the bombs dropped on her. From what I have read, your… acquaintance is capable of… or at least, should be capable of cutting right through her defenses with little trouble. And if my memories serve, once defeated, she would revert back to normal, though I'm not sure how long it would take." She replied calmly.

I got worried when she made said that.

Every one of these underwater enemies was also a trapped girl who only had one way out, and what's worse, it involved doing a certain amount of damage. Like burning away an infection…

The driver arrived then and we went off to meet the then crippled #1.

 **Richard Junior**

"…the scary thing was how he moved and talked. He had clearly done this before." The frightened girl said.

"And this gunman… he truly seemed to believe that he was _the_ Frank Castle?" the interviewer asked.

The girl nodded.

"You can even tell in the video, but he makes no sense- like, he talks about fictional worlds and how fiction is used to torture people- or to create them just to torture them, like…" the young girl visibly choked back tears, prompting the interviewer to take over.

"Clearly, a sick man... It must have been hard for you, thank you for coming on today, we really appreciate it. Remember, you got through it alive and your colleagues got through it alive, that's what matters."

One brief camera pull and a pair of newsmen were on the TV screen.

"Meanwhile, calls for gun control have-"

I shut off the TV, turning to look at my still unconscious son.

It was hard not to reflect at the unfairness of it all. First my wife, his mother, fought a brain tumor for… God, a year before doctors managed to remove it… but, her treatments after… with all the advancements in medicine made up until that point, with our health insurance actually covering just about all the costs, and with so much support from everyone both in the family, at work, the church, and the community… she just… fell down one afternoon and just stopped breathing.

We were with her through it all; trying to resurrect her and… even with Earl helping us take her to the hospital… she couldn't be revived.

That was almost ten years ago, and now my son is under attack by something he wrote in order to cope with it?! There was no denying it at this point; this was a ghost from the past in a way. Stupid coming from a biologist, but the blood we recovered from the scene was... off. I could go into detail, mention how it was just human blood, but… it phased in and out of existence like virtual particles, only detectable when looked through a microscope but not when no one was watching it, as if the enemy was composed entirely of virtual particles, manifesting only what he needed when he needed it.

But that made no sense either, as Misaka and the others would have to be composed of the same thing by that logic, or at the very least, he should be able to manifest a lot of other crazy things in order to attack us, assuming he was indeed composed of virtual particles that he could control somehow. Please understand that I am no doctor in quantum physics or anything like that, but it just highlighted our worst fears.

Even now, with all this data, we had no way of understanding what we were dealing with.

" **God damned gun grabbing communists!** "

"Jesus Christ! If you don't like the channel I can always just _change_ it! God!" a young man yelled.

My attention was briefly drawn to the room across the hallway where the fleet girls were visiting their wounded comrade. After Kaga had appeared and revealed that abyssals were indeed sunken fleet girls, Iowa had been taken in to test for any signs of a virus or mutations in her system.

None were found, thankfully. With that said, closer inspection of their blood had never found any evidence of a virus or really anything as bizarre as Kaga had described. The only odd thing in Iowa's blood was a somewhat high amount of sugar, but none of that is supernatural or crazy.

A tired Charlie walked into the room, asking "Anything?"

I shook my head.

 _He must've just gotten out of the lab and decided to visit the patients…_

"Still unconscious… what about you?"

"Damn it… I'm okay… useless as ever."

I hid the worry threatening to appear on my face.

"That's not true."

I glanced at the Admiral- the fictional one- who appeared, trailed by the two tired looking aircraft carrier- girls.

Charlie didn't say anything, glancing at the window.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The Admiral simply handed me a tablet with a video on it.

I hit the play icon and-

 _Oh my God…_

 **Kakine Teitoku**

I paced from one end of the hall to the next, patiently waiting for the good doctor to come out and explain to me what was going on and why the hell had our knight not given me my payment yet.

Apparently the whole operation was more successful than I had thought, with plenty of police deaths… as well as soldiers…

This idiot didn't want a war; he wanted vengeance, something he had seemingly gotten in spades.

So why the hell had he not told me my author's home address yet?!

…okay…

Okay, so maybe I didn't care that much for it anymore, but…

I stopped walking and laid myself back against the wall.

Those soldiers had actually tried to kill me… they didn't take precautions like Academy City forces, they didn't give me the benefit of the doubt… they just let the 3rd try and preach to me about surrendering before _actually_ trying to kill me.

I hadn't killed anyone yet, at least… not here… but something else was bothering me.

 _Is getting revenge against my author worth it?_

A part of me no longer wanted to bother. My ears actually still hurt from those explosions, something that had never been a problem back home and when that kid shot me… if I wasn't already protecting myself that bullet would have easily...

I realized the difference between reality and my reality.

I still served a purpose back home, even if it was just to be a damned stepping stone for the strongest to develop, but here… I didn't have any of that. I could be disposed of and no one would really care. Even those police officers Frank killed, those that had families, friends, people to mourn them, maybe even get a plaque in a building somewhere… their memories would still lie only with their families, and if I don't even exist… I could easily be eliminated and the only people that would know I existed in the real world would never tell anyone.

I would be nothing.

For the first time in a long time, I felt completely helpless.

 _To hell with that!_

I got up and tore the door to the doctor's lab from its hinges and stormed inside.

"Alright, Kihara, what the hell is going on?!" I demanded.

The doctor groaned.

He was working on some… men?

There were two bodies on a single table, metal helmets were being… surgically imbedded on their skulls.

"Apparently giving the brain access to an expansive… oh whatever, you don't care. Now, what can I help you with?" he said, grinning.

"Where's the knight?"

"Hmm… Busy."

 _That's it!_

"Alright…"

I slammed him into the wall so fast he didn't even react until I got right up in his face.

"Now doctor, my patience was already thin enough before this last week, and I was promised something for lending my services, so either you tell me where he is or-"

"Or what, Second? You'll kill me, have a tantrum and get annihilated by the American military? Relax already."

I winced at his confidence.

"The knight has some… problems right now, and if we play our cards right, we could very easily find an easy and lucrative life in this reality. I'm already immensely valuable simply for my knowledge. But you, do you have any idea how much value you possess as one of the few espers on the face of the earth? If things don't work out with the knight, I can easily switch sides."

 _Ah, false confidence… the bastard actually believes they will let him live… but then again…_

I released the doctor, calmly exiting his laboratory… I noticed that there were several… girls?

They were lying on tables or makeshift gurneys and operating tables… a line of anesthetic provided by Capone probably, stretched into the right arm of them all. What was strange for me was that they all had some strange variations of military uniforms. One had a very strange Japanese kimono with what appeared to be old armor tied around her chest along with a bow and arrow, and what appeared to be a shield that resembled a launch pad on most aircraft carriers. There were others, too, different uniforms, some of which I didn't even recognize- all just lying there, unconscious. I could tell one that one was German and another was British, but the others-

"Our abyssal friends are quite beautiful when not covered up by that… illness." Kihara said; a mad glint in his wide open eye.

"Wait, what?"

 _These are the same monsters I had seen previously?!_

"Those bombs the Americans dropped on their fleet during the attack pretty much killed them… except it didn't. The knight brought them, all unconscious, two days ago and asked me to keep them asleep. Their leader is alive, we know as much, but for some reason they revert back to their true selves when… sunk. I have yet to experiment with them, but there is much potential here."

 _They all looked so… young._

I forced myself to exit the lab and walk up the stairs to the abandoned classroom I was using as a room.

I thought back to those girls, to those men as well… and to Wendy. No way would the US government give me anything if I associate with him and these atrocities, but he believes himself to be valuable enough to survive even that.

 _But what if…?_

I got up and started to walk around the abandoned school. Cracked walls and faded paint were all that remained of a time when this building housed a bunch of brats that most likely struggled to learn. It was now mostly cleaned out, thanks to Capone's men…

I moved to the storage closet where they had kept Troy locked up before Erza executed him.

 _Does the knight even care about these deaths?_

I opened it…

Pretty much empty except for the mop, bucket and desk that was bolted to the wall… all untouched since that day.

The little glass of water Castle had given him as a final meal was also there, right next to a-

The small notebook was hard to see, it was old and worn out. Not sure who it belonged to.

I picked it up… immediately an idea started to form in my mind.

It was a journal, kept by our deceased friend, Troy.

This wasn't that big a deal, I could go to the Americans with the important information of the captured girls and men being experimented upon by that mad man, but the fact that this notebook included his account of Wendy's death, it may just be enough to give me some room to negotiate. Maybe even get me a ticket home if they find a way, and who knows, maybe with my knowledge I could stop my fate, especially with Accelerator sitting in a hospital bed right now.

All I had to do was organize it.

 **Frank Castle**

Kakine walked past me as I was counting the ammunition Capone had gotten me.

He seemed oddly distracted.

I didn't care; I was busy planning out my new mission.

First stop, an event was scheduled in San Diego, and a certain someone was going to be attending.

A certain panel would feature several authors, specifically _my_ creator, if you will, would be there.

I was not going to make it easy for him; no I wanted him to know just how much he screwed himself as well as the rest of his colleagues.

There were going to be several events this summer all over the world, and many authors and creators, "artists" would be attending.

I could easily sneak in, kill them, and get out, and no one would suspect. Maybe shoot them at their expensive hotel before they went to the event, or poison the water they handed them at the panel, hell just planting some explosives under their chairs would probably work, no one expects a terrorist to attack a panel of writers, right?

Oh, the American government would know, but the local police departments wouldn't, and even with my face plastered all over the news, it would soon disappear once another shooting happened. Americans seemed to focus on the most recent tragedy over the previous ones if this world is anything like my own.

Avenging Erza, Wendy, Max, my family… it would all be done before the year ended… and if I played my cards right, it may severely cut down people's interest in creating worlds for the entertainment of others.

Kakine didn't know it yet, but the knight had arrived battered and weak after deciding that tormenting his authors was a good idea to end what he considered a fantastic and successful revenge mission. I had never seen him bleed, in fact, I doubted that he could… but he did say he was getting weaker, and relying on him would not be a good idea in the long run.

It was time to take my leave and continue what I was supposed to do.

Punish those who believe themselves to be above the law.

Even if in this case, the law did not see us as living beings. We were copyrighted characters of fictional works, made to entertain the masses. Not people.

Let them think that.

Let them think they can get away with all of this creation and destruction of entire universes.

I would bring justice to those who could never receive it.

And I was eternally grateful that I got the opportunity to do so.

Even if it meant that I was just doing what my creator would have written me to do.

At least this time I was doing it of my own free will.

 **Charlie**

Yeah, yeah… _you're not useless_ , Charlie, you just gave us a breakthrough- yeah, no that was NOT on me. Rich was the one who crashed his arm into that bastard's face.

"U-upon physical contact with your skin the blood simply… ceased to exist?" Richard's father asked me.

I shrugged.

"Hey, dumbass, quit acting like this isn't important!" Zuikaku shouted at me. A part of me wanted to feel some pride in getting called a dumbass by her- cause… you know… that implies she likes me now, but let's face it; a huge part of this is my fault.

I have to at least feel a little guilty over this, no?

I betrayed Katherine, I redesigned what she drew, I submitted it to the school art festival- selfish, stupid _**ME!**_

Misaka had gotten cut up by the knight's armor, something _I_ added…

And Richard, he… he just wrote him to cope with a loss, and Katherine wasn't so different in doing so either, just that with her it was more to deal with her own emotions from what I understood, _I_ was the only one that added something to this whole situation out of selfishness.

"Charlie!"

"Huh?"

"The two of you can hurt the knight! I don't give two hooting rat's asses of what you did before, just commit to finishing _him_ off first!"

It was Iowa, clearly feeling much better now despite needing a nurse to assist her in walking.

"Okay, but what the hell do we do, weaponise my skin? Make bullets that have some of Richard's blood them?"

The fleet girls and their admiral actually seemed to be considering that.

"No, it would probably take too long to make bullets like that, but putting you two in physical contact with him seemed to… weaken him or something of the sort. If we could restrain him, maybe someone could hold him down… and you two could come into physical contact with him… maybe that would… cause a sort of reaction that could fully vanish him from reality?" the admiral suggested, clearly uncertain.

"While it probably won't work like that, it could result in his demise- like putting salt on a slug!" Zuikaku suggested, really trying to lighten up the mood.

"Problem is this." Richard's dad pointed to his son's arm.

"Now, maybe he got those injuries when that psycho tortured him, but what if hurting the knight hurts you too? Lie… A sort of reactive force that hurts you as you hurt him?"

Of course… _nothing_ is easy. We can't get a god damned break! It would never be as simple as punching that knight into non-existence, not unless a certain protagonist can be brought out here… no, odds are we would have to risk our lives again!

God, can things get _any_ worse?!

A phone rang.

Admiral Char- I mean, The Admiral picked it up.

"Yeah?"

Zuikaku moved a little closer to me.

"Look, I know this isn't easy, you're not exactly a soldier, but do me a favor, don't let your moping get in the way of finishing the mission."

I glanced up at the young looking girl.

"Come on, things are moving much faster now, can't you tell?" she whispered.

Come to think of it, the Navy and Marine personnel were moving around the base with a little more purpose. I don't know, just faster I guess. What, were they planning something?

"The news is already blaming Mister Castle for the attacks, so odds are that a move will be made soon, and if I were to guess, the true objective would be…" Shoukaku finally spoke up.

The white haired girl had been a bit more quiet than usual in the days since the attack. Granted, so had my parents…

"Things are coming to a head, kid, and everyone needs to be ready to give their all for victory and I mean absolute victory, no middle ground, no leeway and most certainly no pardons or immunity." Iowa said darkly.

It wasn't easy, but… I shoved my self-loathing to the side for now… my grandparents would sometimes talk about how hard they had it, especially when I would start whinnying like a brat… I still think I had it easier than them so… I can't complain.

 _At least not outwardly…_

The Admiral hung up.

"Who was it?"

"Elton… we may have a situation."

"What happened?" Shoukaku asked.

"Details are sketchy, but… remember the albino?"

Oh… crap…

 **Keisha**

I chugged some water with my antibiotics in the break room.

The clock read 12:35, and all I had for lunch were some cheese crackers from the cafeteria. I was pretty worried, I guess. Felt like the world would explode in any second, you know? Actually, at least to my knowledge, it might actually be the case. What guarantee was there that the world breaking bombs from _Doctor Strangelove_ couldn't just materialize in Mississippi or someplace and just break the planet in two? Or worse, what guarantee was there that Zod from _Man of Steel_ or Cell from _Dragon Ball_ wouldn't show up and do just that?

Okay, the laws of physics, sure. But it doesn't take a genius to know that scientists could already manipulate the laws of physics to an extent. Sure nothing crazy, but there were already plenty of weird stories coming from that huge Hadron Collider, the huge particle accelerator in Geneva. But, okay, the world wasn't ending yet, cool.

It could still change forever.

I guess that's what worried me. My arm was already screwed up, I didn't need the world to suddenly have to cope with the fact that fiction had somehow been materializing at random in our reality.

 _Was it random, though?_

Thoughts and speculations ran wild in my mind as I unconsciously served myself a cup of coffee and took a small sip. The only bright side is that Kendra was finally sent home, unfortunately she wasn't allowed to say goodbye to our fictional patient, but it's for the best that she goes home already, parents must be worried sick.

"So… find out anything?"

Doctor Mark walked inside the room, calm as always.

"Fiction is just… not fiction anymore... At least, some of it."

He shrugged.

"No idea how you're so calm…"

"I'm a doctor, I saw a little bit of combat in Vietnam, saw plenty of wounded, though. Saw the world go from needing encyclopedias to store and find information to relying on tiny electronic devices to store triple the data and it has just been getting better. Actual aliens could land in DC tomorrow and I would probably shrug it off the exact same way."

I chuckled at that last part cause I needed a laugh.

"Anyway, get our fictional patient prepped, I got word they're bringing in something."

"Something?" I asked, bewildered.

"Bastards gave me no details, but they wanted us to make sure he was okay enough to visit."

"I thought they sent some of their own doctors for that reason."

"He doesn't trust them apparently. Won't say or type a word to them other than to get him someone he knows."

And so I made my way to his room.

A young Asian man I had seen a few times let out a sigh as he closed a bag of needles.

"Sorry, he won't cooperate anymore for _some_ reason." He said, glaring at the teen.

"Accel, you need to work with these men."

He pointed at scientist.

"What… is… this…" he swallowed, struggling to speak.

I shuddered; realizing that the bastard that gave him that beat down had seriously made it harder for him to talk right. It looked like it pained him to even move, and the bruises on his cheek were still visible in spite of the time that passed.

"Look, I told him that we are going to figure out a way to get you back on your feet, but he wants to know some details I just can't give him yet."

"Like, classified stuff? Cause everyone in this floor already knows-"

"Yeah, but so what? I can't just… tell him everything. All I'm supposed to do is get some blood samples to analyze back at the lab."

I rolled my eyes.

"For all he knows you're taking his DNA to clone him or replicate his ability. Haven't you seen his show?"

The scientists winced, as he pondered this, he gave a glance at the teen.

"I can assure you, even if I wanted to do that we are not allowed to. Samples are burned so that no psycho gets the wrong idea and decides to start splicing DNA samples in order to create a clone or a super soldier or any of that."

"I can take his blood if you want."

"With that bad hand?"

"Or I could at the very least watch you take it and get rid of it once you finish examining it. would that work?"

We both looked at the albino, who sighed and nodded.

…

"He's pretty healthy all things considered." The Asian guy said a little while after we had finished.

"Good to know, but are you prepping him up for some kind of surgery?" I asked.

"Err…" the scientist looked unsure.

That got me _very_ worried.

"Lets, uh, call it an experimental procedure."

"Uh…"

He walked away rather quickly, not letting me ask anything else. Turning to look at the tired albino, I worked up the courage to start asking questions.

"So… you're the real deal, huh?"

He shrugged.

"I mean… Kendra was right on the money, which is…"

 _God, what do I say?_

What do I even ask? "Hey why didn't you tell me?" no, I already knew why he didn't tell us.

"So… a knight brought you here?"

He nodded, not looking at me.

"So… there's someone behind this then."

He shrugged.

"Look, I don't know all the details, but… I do think you're a good kid deep down. You shouldn't beat yourself up over something you are so desperately trying to amend."

He glared at me.

"Look, I know, but hating yourself isn't going to make things better, and other bad guys might try to use that against you. Plus, didn't that Misaka girl say she didn't hate you or something?"

He was quiet.

"My point is, don't hate yourself for your mistakes, fix them… or at least try to fix them."

 _So cheesy… ugh... if I was lactose intolerant I would be dead._

I don't know if he was going to say something, but the door opened and Doctor Mark walked in with a man in a suit and two young girls.

One I recognized as the one that helped us when that psycho attacked us, the other one…

I did my best to hide my shock as I saw her star-shaped irises.

 _Don't worry; you're not the first to be weirded out._

I yelped as a voice entered my head and sounded that off.

The blonde grinned.

The chestnut haired girl slapped the back of her head.

"Sorry about her… she's a telepath, assuming she didn't tell you." the man in the suit told me.

"…amazon…" the blonde groaned as she moved past me.

"Sorry… how's your arm?"

"Uh… better, actually. N-no nerves were damaged, thank God- I- uh… you're… here for him?" I half asked.

The girl nodded.

"We need him." She said simply.

"Of course, he may not want to join us at first." The blonde said in a strange tone. I turned and she was giving Accelerator this weird look while taking a finger to her cheek, as if pondering something, while the albino was glaring daggers at her.

"Or maybe he just doesn't like it when people know his secrets, don't worry, I understand completely." She said, smiling.

 _Is she from the main anime or is she from one of its many spin-offs?_

"Accelerator… we're going to… try to fix your brain, physically, not mentally." The girl said, somewhat nervous.

"You-" he tried, but couldn't.

"Look, I promised I would come back, now I'm here. trust me enough to get your strength back?"

The blonde cleared her throat.

"Right… do you trust us enough to help you out?"

"Will this procedure work?" Doctor Mark asked.

"If done properly, it should. So… what do you say?"

The albino stared at her, an unreadable look on his face, before sighing and nodding.

"Great! Now sleep!" the blonde said cheerfully, and with one touch, Accelerator fell back on his bed, knocked out.

"Jesus…"

"Come on, Misaka, this should only take an hour or two…"

The chestnut haired girl sighed, glanced at me and moved towards the bed, awkwardly pressing her head closer to his own while the blonde held it in place.

Both girls closed their eyes and tiny sparks of electricity emitted out of Misaka's forehead, connecting with the albino's…

"Alright, now all we have to do is keep an eye out and hope for the best…" the man in the suit sighed.

"Incredible… they're using electricity to try and fix his brain?"

The man in the suit nodded, calmly reaching into his pocket and grabbing a granola bar.

"So… you're like with the CIA or-?" I began to ask when he cut me off.

"Yup." He said, quickly taking a bite out of the granola bar, something that quickly reminded me that I hadn't actually had lunch yet. I glanced at the girls, and then I heard a commotion outside and glanced at the exit, where-

What?

I expected police or men in suits, not… that.

There were two of my colleagues, taking pictures with an admittedly cute girl that was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, yet… not.

"Um… since we know of the whole anime coming into reality problem… who is _that_?" I asked the CIA guy, pointing.

He glanced at her and groaned.

"Kaga, she's an incarnation of a Japanese aircraft carrier from World War Two, which you can collect in this dumb little game known as Kantai Collection in which you collect historical warships… who are also cute girls."

 _...okay._

"Jesus Christ… Keisha I know people say the new generation is always worse but what the actual hell?" Doctor Mark asked, probably half joking.

"I don't know, I've seen weirder stuff online. And don't people here like mascots? Why is this different?"

The designed answered my question, say what you will, most people don't look at a baseball mascot and think "I want to share a bed with that sucker" or something like that, but it was clear that my colleagues were very fascinated by the cute Asian girl.

At least, she looked Asian… hmm, looking at her from a different angle, though-

I shook my head, noticing that another teenager was sitting silently outside, just staring at us.

"And that's...?"

"A prince from an older anime, look, the less you know the better, just keep an eye out for anything weird." The man replied.

And so I stayed quiet.

…

The pair of girls remained unmoving for a half hour before Misaka stepped away from the bed, looking physically exhausted.

"You okay?" the CIA man asked, worried.

"Yeah… I think… I think we did it." she replied.

I chugged down my Pepsi before standing up, nervously. I had gotten some lunch before heading back up to see the conclusion to the story I had been helping write for the past month.

The blonde sucked in a breath and stepped back, motioning for the man in the suit.

 _That or she's talking to him through the mind… weird… but cool, too._

He handed her a remote and she sucked in a breath.

She clicked it and Accelerator's crimson eyes shot open.

Unlike the movies, or fiction in general, people never wake up by shooting upwards in bed, some really bad cases of night terrors might get you kicking and stuff, but I have yet to see someone actually catapult themselves forward like in the movies.

Accelerator slowly sat up and looked around, he stretched his arm forward, moving his fingers.

Then he took a deep breath.

"Don't… ever… peer into my mind… again." he managed to say without difficulty.

"You're welcome." The blonde muttered.

 _God, I can't believe it- it worked?_

"Are you… feeling okay?" Doctor Mark asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… the Railgun accomplished her goal as advertised. Question is, why?"

"I know you have been working to do good, Accelerator. If you haven't been able to tell-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I know we're just… fiction in this world. But despite that, you know as well as I do that I still-"

"Drop it!"

I was a little confused, was he trying to dissuade her from forgiving him? Whether it was that or something else, he shut his mouth.

"I know you did what you did… of your own volition. If you had the option to the same in this world, odds are you would. Provided you were raised the same way, of course. That said, you can actually help us now that you have your strength and processing power back." The blonde said.

"Is that what you want?" he asked the girl next to Doctor Mark.

"I… think that if we work together… and find a way home… we might… _might_ be able to save my sisters. All of them."

The albino's eyes lit up.

"Hold on, how do we know he has his abilities back?" I asked.

"He can try to test them by solving one of our problems." The boat girl- Kaga- said, appearing behind me like a phantom.

Startled, I backed into the room nervously, the stoic girl staring at the albino.

"What problem?" he asked simply.

"Midway Princess." She replied.

"Ah?" he half groaned, half questioned.

"She's Kaga, she's from a video game where historical warships are girls, and the enemies are these weird mutated versions of themselves. Several have been brought here by that knight, and while many have been destroyed, their leader is still out there."

The albino stared at the man in the suit, unimpressed.

 _Wait, knight?_

"So… I just have to find her, then? You want her dead or alive?"

"Alive, though killing her may actually help just as much." The stoic girl replied without emotion, getting a strange look from Accelerator.

As well as everyone in the room.

 _Those words should not be coming out of a girl that looks so docile._

"Ah- right! Sinking them brings them back to their old selves, but our scientists want to see if we can communicate with them, or at least try some experiments to understand how this virus of their works." Misaka replied, I guess, remembering how these girls function.

Seriously, what the hell?

"And she's somewhere in one of North America's great lakes…" Accelerator seemed to conclude.

"I know it isn't much info, but if you need them we have drones and-" the man in the suit began before being promptly cut off.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Just tell me where you want me to deliver her mangled body!"

A cruel grin was on his face, and I started to get worried.

"I'll give you the help you want, but I want to find that bastard that brought me here, same as that magnet user that thought himself so god-like!"

"That man is deceased, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it was regrettably quick." A voice said.

The teenager walked in then, I saw his purple eyes, and I got very worried.

I wasn't made for this…

"Figures, that knight is still out there?" Accelerator asked.

The young man nodded.

"Great, then give me an address to deliver this princess, and I'll have her by tonight."

 _Wait how?!_

"You sure? We could take you to the Navy base first and-"

Accelerator cut the Railgun off.

"I have been sitting by the sidelines too long, I _will_ help you all, but-"

Misaka cut him off then.

"Fine, just do it. No need to make us think some anti-hero shtick about how you're doing this for yourself or something like that."

The albino stopped, and then grinned.

"Navy base?" he asked.

The girl nodded.

He glanced at me and Doctor Mark then, getting serious for a second. Without saying a word he grabbed his clothes from the little cabinet in the wall, clearly able to walk and coordinate on his own once more. A minute later he exited the bathroom, the garments from his series back in their right spot with the exception of the choker battery which was probably in a lab somewhere. Accelerator moved toward the covered up window and gave us one last look.

"Thank you."

Then he jumped out the covered up window, tearing a hole in it without ever touching it.

"No! God damn it! Get me another tarp, now!" the CIA man yelled.

It took a lot of me not to peer out and try to see him flying.

Doctor Mark tapped my shoulder.

We both knew we would probably never see him again.

But seeing the odd look of closure on the Railgun… well…

"I guess he is as willing to help as they say he is." The girl said, smiling.

I knew then that things would work out.

Everything would be alright… right?

* * *

 **A/N: Well,** _ **that**_ **only took an entire month! Once again, deepest apologies for the huge delay, but my finals seriously got in the way of my writing, as well as some weird stuff going on with my internet connection, (I wanted to have this out on Sunday, but even though it was done I couldn't access my account) so that just sucked, but whatever. Oh, yeah, Accelerator has been unleashed! Finally! I seriously have to give credit where it's due, cause this whole idea of getting Misaka to fix his brain has been done before at least once, but specifically I have to give credit to anigasm for the idea (Fic name is Rehabilitation, it is an amazing one shot). Must've read that fic years ago, and I figured I would recommend it cause despite being a one-shot it's a genuinely good read, so make sure to check it out. Other than that, I wanted to show a little bit of the international reaction to this, not too much, but basically to let everyone know that other countries know about the situation and are even coming up with possible solutions or explanations to the phenomenon. That said, we are rapidly approaching the finale, though we aren't quite there yet. Next chapter will mostly focus on Accelerator, although I'm still planning some of it. Regardless, Midway Princess shouldn't last too long. The real problem is the fact that the characters helping the knight have plans of their own… other than that, the interactions between Misaka and Accelerator didn't feel all that… right. I don't know, despite absolutely loving these two characters, when it comes to writing them interacting together, I don't get the same vibe as when I write other character interactions. Any thoughts or opinions on this would really be appreciated.**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for keeping up with this fic for this long. I won't do a review response these next few chapters as I'm planning on grabbing questions and answering them on an epilogue chapter. So ask away! Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, hopefully I can get the next one up soon. Thank you for keeping up with Erasure!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **One way or another**

* * *

 **Accelerator**

The first thing to pop up on my mind once I was out of that hospital was just how absolutely FUBAR the situation had become.

It was one thing to have people from Academy City here, but a bunch of random people had appeared- well, kidnapped was a better term, but all from different stories, stories that seem to originate from this world.

I made a point of not being seen as I hopped from rooftop to rooftop in the American city, testing how much of my ability had returned.

 _Head hurts, but other than that…_

I eventually landed in a field, empty and far away from everyone.

Silence…

The constant sounds of a hospital staff moving around were no longer an ever present irritation and from the looks of it…

I tested my ability to block sound as I caused a small amount of breeze to pick up enough speed to make some noise, rustling leaves and stuff like that…

 _Great, been a while since I could clear my head._

I had a lot to consider now that I could think clearly. For starters, I didn't buy the whole "we were written this way" theory that weird magnetic bastard spat out a few days ago. Like it or not, _I_ decided to participate in that experiment, _I_ went ahead and killed those girls, _I_ decided that, no one else. Could Last Order or Yomikawa have been written a certain way? Maybe, but if I made my own decisions, why couldn't they do the same? And if my author was as manipulative a god as that man claimed, why give me _any_ respite from torment?

I just didn't buy it.

Of course, from what little I had seen, Last Order should never have met with me, she should have found that bastard with the arm...

 _Bet he could actually keep her safe…_

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I sat down on the grass.

Then there's the whole issue with the Railgun…

She seems to have patched me up rather nicely, although it didn't feel like I was at full power yet. In fact, making my way over here seemed to cause a small headache, though how bad that is has yet to be determined. Still, I don't need to rely on the people I killed anymore, one less burden for those poor girls if I get home… if…

 _Damn it all… can't stay here._

I wish it were a bit easier to determine what the right thing to do in this situation is. Aside from my agreement with the Railgun, nothing is stopping me from going to Japan, looking for the guy that wrote us and forcing him to give us a happier life or even a less painful story, but… again, that would assume we had no control over our lives, and I am _not_ about to admit that.

So I decided to focus on the task at hand, finding this… princess… creature.

She's supposed to be out on the lake, so maybe I could use my vector control to try and sense her movements, assuming she moves like a large fish and not a boat.

Maybe I shouldn't have bailed out on them so quickly… I didn't have a phone or anything to contact them with.

Not that I needed it, but it would certainly be good to have.

I whirled around as I sensed something coming from behind a hill.

A black car drove at top speeds, and I wondered if whoever was driving was here to tell me off.

The car braked several meters away from me and a nervous looking man in a suit hopped off, approaching me with a cell phone.

"You… are… a hard man to find…" he said, handing me the phone.

"Hey, not that you jumping out a window wasn't cool or anything, but _maybe_ wait until we give you more information and the ability to communicate?" a semi sarcastic voice said.

 _Railgun…_

"You guys had a man waiting to find me?"

"No, but we could track some of your movements through radar, it's complicated."

"Whatever; just tell me where to find this problem of yours."

"Okay, give me a minute…" she replied, and I could practically hear her roll her eyes.

The guy who drove over here kept staring at me, as if unsure of what he should do next.

"Here, we just found out about this call; it was made to the Coast Guard a few minutes ago."

I listened in… it was a woman's voice… quiet, but clearly panicked.

 _Please, help, send help…_

" _Of course, miss, what's the problem?"_ a young man had replied.

" _I-I don't know- this-this woman? She's attacking my boyfriend! Please! We're in North Manitou Island, by the shoreline- uh- near-"_

The call got cut off.

"Technically the island belongs to another state, but the Coast Guard won't make it in time, and while our jets are terrified of hitting civilians, bombing the island is also going to be difficult to explain to any journalist." Another voice, sounds like the agent with the group that got me out of there.

"So, I just head over there and grab that thing? Maybe save the two campers?" I asked.

"If you can make it in time." the voice replied.

I grinned, somewhat excited to finally do something.

"Just tell me where to go."

…

The phone had a built in GPS, something much better than some of the available phones back in Academy City, so making it to the island was an easy matter that didn't take very long. The one issue I could find with my ability is how difficult it can now be to fully focus on everything. Small dust particles would occasionally get in my eyes as I flew over there simply because I let my guard down.

My auto-reflection will stop anything deadly, but smaller stuff, while I could still reflect it unconsciously back home, now needed to be actively and consciously reflected, which only added to my growing pains.

I still landed over there faster than any jet ever could.

It was a relatively small island, not many structures that I could see, and it was eerily silent.

I calmly walked ahead, looking around for a camp site… no birds where singing and something was definitely off about the air.

It took me a minute, but I eventually heard the crunching of bones.

She was hiding behind some rocks near the shore, on her hands and knees, digging into a corpse with her mouth like a filthy animal.

 _Pale as a ghost…_

Whoever made her _wanted_ her to look like that, and the thought _actually_ disturbed me a bit.

"I take it you're Midway Princess." I stated, getting her attention immediately.

Those ghostly crimson eyes stared right past me, and her bloodied mouth dripped in a way that reminded me of a rabid dog… only less… deranged, I guess.

I sighed.

"See, I would tell you to just give up, but considering you just killed and ate two campers, I don't exactly think you'll accept the offer, right?"

She let out a ghostly wail, standing up, glaring at me with such hatred… if any of the Sisters had looked at me like that I would have stopped the experiment myself. Once she stopped, four large shark-like… things… appeared in the water.

I simply stood there, waiting.

She screamed once more before jumping into the water as the four fish things shot purple plasma bolts at me.

It was child's play to reflect right back at them, destroying them without issue.

"Not sure why you choose to run. Not like you know me… or do you?"

Couldn't help but grin as I sensed some fear coming from the animal trying to submerge itself under the waves.

I catapulted myself to the general area I had seen her go under and stood just above the water.

An easy trick, I began to manipulate the flow of water, causing strong currents just below the surface, and even if from the sky the waters looked fairly normal, it was a whirling hell underneath. Real life currents can get pretty dangerous, especially in caves or underground passages beneath the water, I wanted a similar effect, pushing her from one point to the next as violently as I could, forcing her to surface…

 _There!_

The second I sensed her, I tapped the water's edge with my left foot, mostly because it was all I needed, but also because I wanted to see if I could still maintain the same effect.

I multiplied the amount of energy being delivered through that single light tap, and the effect was similar to an underwater explosion.

I had never once bothered with pathetic activities some of the sick bastards back home enjoyed, but I was fully aware of the devastating effect of underwater detonations. Much to this princess's benefit, this was nothing like that.

All it did was cause her to shoot from under the waves, sending her flying through the air.

She fell right in front of me.

"Sorry, but you can't run away from your problems."

She hissed at me as I went to pick her up.

To her credit a sort of energy shield materialized around her.

 _Interesting…_

She tried to sink below the waves again but I wasn't going to let that happen just yet.

Moving my hand quickly I analyzed the red energy… it was heat?

Don't ask me how she did it, but it seemed her body was capable of producing and expulsing heat similar to an explosion. I guess it could be compared to reactive armor, but the effect was more of a counter explosion in order to redirect incoming attacks.

 _Interesting indeed…_

"Well, interesting tactic, but unfortunately once you know how it's done…" I began, finding myself smiling at her frightened stare as I reached to grab her.

"…stopping it is not difficult at all. now, quietly curl up in whatever comfort you can find in the knowledge that you were stopped by-" I was about to go on my usual spiel, tell her something along the lines of being thankful that she was defeated by me and not some fantasy hero, but two things stopped me.

One was the look in the ghostly eyes: Fear.

Reminded me of countless looks of pain from the thousands of chestnut haired girls I slaughtered. Guess I had to hesitate after seeing the comparison.

The second one was the sound of jets flying high in the air.

I looked up, barely seeing the specks of them flying high in the sky.

The phone that guy had given me buzzed again.

I answered the call.

"You okay? We got an entire squadron of A10s flying out there if you need the backup." It was the CIA guy.

"I got her by the throat, so I doubt they'll be necessary."

"Whoa, that was fast."

"Not fast enough, she got the campers, I only saw one body intact, but there were three feet instead of just two, so…"

"God damn it…" I heard the man say in what sounded like genuine anger; something he seemed to be trying to hide.

 _I could test this…_

"Want me to kill her? I have plenty of ways to make her hurt."

The ghostly woman visibly started to panic then, kicking and clawing at me ineffectively.

"...no… if what Kaga says is true we would rather have her alive in that form. See if we can cure it or something… I don't know. I guess the egg heads can figure it out." He sighed.

"Okay." I said simply, secretly glad they weren't as cold blooded as that bastard and his little group of friends. I still remember being asked to murder a woman with the same face as… her… at least here they seemed to want to save lives, but not those that would cause them more trouble considering that guy with the magnets had been killed.

"But yeah, color me impressed. You managed to capture someone in less time than it took our air force to destroy them."

"Whatever, meet you at the Navy base?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll send you the directions."

I could probably find a Navy base on my own, but why not? Once I hung up, I glared at the frightened creature still caught in my grip.

"Rejoice, you have enough worth to remain in this form a while longer."

She stared blankly at me (or was that just her face?).

"Oh, but don't think you get to stay conscious." I laughed loudly.

Simply manipulating the electric currents in her system, I essentially overloaded her senses, causing her to faint almost immediately.

At least now she would be far more cooperative and easy to carry over there.

 **Misaka Mikoto**

"Do we really need this many?"

"After last week I wonder if it's anywhere close to enough." Lieutenant Anderson replied as he chambered a round into his rifle, it was subtle but I could sense some level of fury in his voice.

 _I wondered how much stress he was dealing with…_

There must have been sixteen Marines wearing enough gear to make even some of Academy City's own security forces blush. Yeah, there were the heavy guns, but the body armor, the explosives; it all just seemed a bit much for an enemy that was already subdued.

"He has a point, Misaka, after all, after that surprise attack last week we really can't afford any more screw ups. If she tries to attack and slips past your acquaintance, we should be ready." The green haired girl, Zuikaku stated.

"I do have to ask why you chose such a weapon to replace your bow." Kaga asked.

"Hey! It's not like I have a choice! Shoukaku and I need to be of _some_ use to the admiral! Plus, we can spare our fairies this way."

The girl was lugging around an anti-material rifle that was kind of intimidating, but what made it kind of ridiculous was the fact that Zuikaku was able to carry it around like nothing. The girl was probably only a little bit taller than me if even that and I doubted she weighed much more, yet I would probably find it difficult to lift that thing without using my ability.

"Zuikaku just has an excellent taste in firearms, Miss Kaga! The M107 is well known for its combat efficiency and destruction bringing capabilities! And did you know that the farthest shot ever was made by an American-?" Iowa began, cheerful as usual, but the Admiral shut her up.

"Focus, the Navy placed you in sniper duty in order to spare more men for the escort so don't let them down."

I sighed, glancing as the girls went back to their observation role without complaint. Anderson kept looking through his binoculars and all I could do was sit there and wait while Misaki went to check on Richard who from what I had heard had not woken up in the last week. That was worrisome…

That or maybe I was just trying to focus on anything other than the person that caused me so much pain.

"It'll pass."

I turned to look at the stoic Kaga, who was sitting nearby, inspecting her bow.

I must've given her a questioning look, cause she returned a polite smile.

"I'm amazed at the kindness of the Americans, even if they were ultimately responsible for causing my comrades and I so much grief so long ago…" she whispered.

I nodded, understanding what she was trying to say.

I couldn't really understand how soldiers from two sides ever really reconciled, but it happened.

I had already put my animosity aside; for the most part at least… what bothered me still was seeing him. I just wasn't used to it, I guess, but if mortal enemies could reconcile, then…

"Contact- whoa…" the white haired girl, Shoukaku, stammered out, suddenly transfixed by whatever she was looking at.

I glanced in the direction she was facing and saw a certain albino hop onto the docks, unceremoniously dropping a pale figure onto the ground.

 _He works fast…_

The Marines surrounded the pale, seemingly unconscious, woman before one of them gave the all clear.

"Any other abyssals with her?" the lieutenant asked.

Accelerator shook his head, saying "She was the only human looking thing out there. All the other stuff she threw at me looked more like bizarre fish some psycho conjured up in a nightmare."

A certain scientist snuck past us, carrying a syringe.

 _Seriously, does that guy just have a thing for sampling blood?_

"Hey, blood pervert, could you maybe wait until she's strapped down before taking samples?" the albino said, some sarcasm lining his words.

"Hey, this is the first time we get one of them alive, forgive my excitement… but if you say so."

He began to move back when the monster's eyes shot open.

Everyone froze as it stood up in an unnatural manner, limbs seemingly immobile and yet they still began to push her up to standing on them.

Before the soldiers or anyone could fire at the threat, Accelerator simply kicked her down and stepped on her back, an invisible force restraining her.

"Well aren't you a stubborn little bug?"

The ghostly figure desperately tried to claw its way out from under the teenager's foot, her miniature guns already broken and she was seemingly out of whatever fighters she carried as she uselessly tried to escape.

"A-amazing…" one of the girls whispered in a… wait… what?

I turned to look at the white haired girl, Shoukaku. She was standing right behind her admiral, who was kind of staring at her as well.

Her cheeks turned red as she realized the two of us had heard her, and she immediately went quiet.

A part of me hoped she was just impressed with the #1s power and not anything else…

 **Misaki Shokuhou**

The Navy hospital staff ignored me as I walked past them.

I hadn't heard from the two kids responsible for the Knight, but I knew they had both been attacked by him.

 _As well as the fact that when they hit back the enigmatic aggressor actually bled…_

Finding his room was easy, but I knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park.

His father was still there, worried sick.

It had been odd; finding out that Richard hadn't woken up after getting hit by the knight and knocked out cold. Don't get me wrong, head trauma is most certainly _not_ something to underestimate, but from what I understood it, he hadn't really suffered too much damage, and there was no reason why he shouldn't have woken up already.

The older man, Richard junior, turned to look at me.

"Hi." He said politely.

I nodded, still feeling a little awkward around worried parents; one of the few things I _don't_ have to interact with in Academy City. I don't know; I just don't feel right being a possible solution to their problems yet still being far from a guarantee. It wasn't like I knew what was wrong with the kid- well… guy, really. He _was_ older than me, after all. That said, constantly listening in to his thoughts always hinted that he was still holding on to many emotions and memories from his childhood, but that was probably just my own speculation. Then again, I was right about him being directly involved in creating our mysterious knight.

Still, he had been fairly honest with us.

He genuinely didn't remember many of his older stories, and the one the knight seems to have come from was not exactly something he thought about constantly, nor was the character similar to the knight himself.

It was all loosely connected, I suppose.

"You think you can wake him up?" he asked me, smiling as best he could. I read somewhere that parents that lose their kids have the most painful smiles you can find… and the old papers didn't lie. Richard Junior was looking kind of sick, sicker than his son had seemed before he started taking his anti-depressants… _vitamins_.

I felt bad for them and all, but his medicine list wasn't really important info right now, and I wasn't sure what was wrong with him or why he wasn't waking up.

Which meant that I had to check.

The brain is a complex thing, even for telepaths like myself. Translating electrical signals into thoughts that one could hear was already second nature to me, but being here reminded me of how impossible it was for anyone else not living in Academy City.

I began to verify his brain activity.

I was… confused.

"It's… like…" I didn't finish the sentence.

 _Either Richard didn't_ _ **want**_ _to wake up, or someone wasn't letting him… Kihara…_

Not sure if his father saw my frustration, or if it mattered, but I worked as quickly as I could, making sure giving him a certain amount of stimuli wouldn't mess him up further… it didn't look like it would so…

I gave him a rude wake up call.

His eyes shot open and I half expected him to leap from the bed given how panicked they were.

The first thing he did was look around the room before sitting up.

He didn't say anything, but his thoughts…

 _Mom?_

 _What the hell?!_

 _God Damn it!_

He sounded like a lost child.

He jumped when his father went and held him before relaxing.

"…thanks…" his father said softly, worry still lining his words.

I nodded, choosing to leave them alone. I wasn't part of this little family after all. No, my famly lied elsewhere.

I still gripped the old whistle that now hung obediently on my purse.

 **Charlie**

"And all I have to do is play my game?" I asked, staring at the Kancolle loading screen on my new phone.

"Correct." One of the many scientists I had seen wondering around the base but never actually talked to said.

There were more of them this time, in this room underneath the remains of the warehouse.

No one was using it now, so…

Mom and dad were upstairs, after the experiment with the knight's blood proved… successful I guess, the scientific team brought me down here, hooking me up to these cables that they use to measure brain activity or something… look, if I'm perfectly honest, I have no idea what the hell the stuff they were using was.

It certainly wasn't an MRI or stuff like that, so all I could do was speculate as they started firing something up.

I stared at my phone and began messing around, making sure all my stuff from my last phone carried over.

 _Looked like it…_

"Alright, beginning test in 3…2…1…"

A low hum slowly increased in pitch while I sat there, looking around.

"Charlie, please focus on your game." One of the scientists said.

So I did.

I didn't want to try anything yet… I already knew what we were trying to do, so… I went to listen to the voice lines of the girls, selecting Kaga because, hey why not? She was here now after all.

I don't know, I sort of expected a disembodied voice to sound but instead of that electrical wiring overloaded and short circuited, sparks flying every which way, some landing on my arm and burning me slightly.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as the light bulb above us disintegrated, showering us with tiny fragments of glass.

We all simply stood there in the dark for a bit before someone said "Well, progress takes time and effort… plus, we must be on the right track, that good idea light bulb was completely overloaded." One of the scientists, he had a Canadian accent, said lightheartedly.

"Oh blow it out your ass, we use fluorescent-" the other, clearly irritated doctor began before stopping abruptly.

A phone's flashlight was switched on and I noticed the scientists analyzing something on the floor. I unhooked the cables taped to my head and walked over to look at whatever the hell they were staring at.

It looked like there was dust on the floor mixed with all the broken glass, but nothing strange… at least, not that I could see.

One of the scientists leaned in further, passing his index and middle fingers through the dust.

"…sand." He said.

 **Richard**

…I don't know where to begin.

A doctor will tell you to start at the beginning, I guess, but… why? It's so embarrassing to bring up all those pathetic thoughts of my teenage self… I hate myself every time I think about it.

When my mom got diagnosed with brain cancer I was too small and stupid to fully understand the implications, all I knew was that Mommy was slowly losing her hair cause she was a bit sick.

No, not just that.

I was about… six? I couldn't have been much older than that.

The first and only time I remember seeing my mother cry.

It was late, dad wasn't home yet, and I was thirsty.

I quietly walked out of my room back then and… saw her sitting in the living room, quietly sobbing. The TV was on, but she was not crying because of anything on it, unless TV static made her emotional. Even back then I could tell just how… broken she was, she looked helpless, scared.

She kept asking "Why? Why now?"

God, those words still hurt.

Not sure what you're thinking right now. Why am I telling you this? Why am I recording this along with my account of the events?

Just… bear with me a little bit… or ignore this if you want… wouldn't blame anyone, but I need to write it down, even if it sounds cliché.

It isn't anything new, we all know that the main character probably lost someone important and how that person inspired them to be who they are and blah, blah, blah, I know, I know.

Which is why I have to say that I'm not some hero.

I'm just a guy.

Yeah, my mom died when I was still pretty little, I guess, but who cares? So many other guys have lost both parents, and worse…

Maybe it says how scummy I am.

Certainly felt scummy after that night.

I didn't even try to talk to her, I just hid back in my room without taking my water and went back to sleep.

Why am I bringing this up now?

Cause it was a prominent memory in my time spent unconscious.

The last thing I remembered was Misaka getting… cut… badly.

That edgelord actually landed a critical hit somehow and after all the crap I went through that day, I just didn't care anymore, I NEEDED to hit something.

So I did.

I remember feeling a burning sensation in my hand before the bastard punched me in the face and everything went black.

Until it wasn't black anymore.

You ever had a lucid dream? Your body freezes up and while you can't move you start hallucinating. At least, that's what I've heard.

Certainly felt like I was in the middle of one.

I knew I was in a bed, that was certain, cause I vividly remember lying down in a comfortable position, but I couldn't move.

Everything around me was pitch black, and I felt cold.

Not sure how long I was conscious before they appeared.

Three knights, all identical, yet different, stood in front of me, eyeing me with different levels of intensity.

I wanted to scream, to talk back, to do anything, but I couldn't.

That's when the nightmare began.

"Oh! It works! It actually works!" one version said, a manic look in his eyes as he seemed to analyze me. He then froze in place, as if someone had paused a movie.

"Yes, it appears that the creator is now subject to his creation." The one farthest to the left said calmly.

He barely moved, but every time one stopped talking, they seemed to freeze in place, as if time stopped working around them or could only function with one of them at a time.

"Richard, have you wondered why I didn't have you killed?" the one in the middle asked.

I couldn't answer, though if I'm honest, I sort of figured it had to do with him having the mind of a twelve year old, not knowing what he actually should do.

"Well, behold! Your own personal hell!" he yelled dramatically.

Memories of Kakine and that Max guy beating me to a pulp played out like a movie in front of me, and almost comically, the knight looked on in confusion before muttering "Ah, so I can't make you feel the same amount of pain from the experience… damn…"

I would've laughed if I could.

Things just kept getting worse and worse, yet he never managed to fully get what he wanted!

The bastard must've sensed I was getting a kick out of his failures, cause he gave me a sinister glare before my vision lit up with… everything.

Imagine a transparent picture, where you can see through it, but if you pull away you can also see an image of whatever you photographed or drew on it.

I could see my memories like a bad transparent picture, some playing behind others, all at once.

All of them… the worst events that had transpired in my lifetime.

I slowly saw my mother grow weaker, despite the cancer finally being fully gone, she never truly recovered.

I saw her slowly grow obese… slowly stop walking… slowly stop talking… no matter what I did, she slowly fell deeper into a pit she could never escape from. That's the thing with real life; winning or losing is never the end of the story.

And rarely does a terminal illness leave much of what had once been there before it arrived.

I saw myself happily help out where I could, my stupid, _stupid_ mind always believing that she would be fine, never fully grasping the severity of her worsening condition.

I saw her fall while making her way to the bathroom that day.

I saw myself not taking it too seriously since she was more or less sitting comfortably by one of the walls, and it wasn't the first time her legs had given up on her. She wasn't even hurt, but I couldn't see those memories. I had no idea her vital organs were slowly shutting down.

I tried looking past them, tried to remember the good, but I couldn't see those memories.

No, those were blocked by the memory of my dad desperately performing CPR on her already lifeless corpse while our neighbor Earl called 911 in a desperate attempt at helping a woman he barely knew.

All while I cried uselessly in a corner.

I had seen those memories too many times for them to have any impact on me anymore. The years after she died were the worst of it. I didn't see her in my dreams nor did I have nightmares about her death, but it was constantly on my mind.

I saw my grades fall because of it.

I became way more isolated.

I… got angry, jealous at the world around me.

The doctors would say that it was all part of the grieving process but I didn't want to be part of it, I wanted to act.

I remember _hating_ my fellow classmates, constantly complaining about their parents not buying them this or that, saying crap like "oh, my mom is such a bitch; she won't let me drive till after my sixteenth birthday." The ungrateful bastards that didn't appreciate what they had…

Those voices became louder as I remembered them.

Imagine watching a movie, but you can't blink, not because you need to and your eyelids are being held open by some other force, but because you're already asleep and what you're seeing isn't happening in real life.

Now imagine not being able to shut it off.

The voices of my classmates complaining seemed to echo inside my head, and I couldn't cover my ears, I couldn't scream to try and drown it out, and I couldn't stop looking at the memory of my mother sobbing alone in a dark room.

I tried looking away, but no matter which way I looked, bad memories popped up.

There was no escape.

Before I go further, you have to understand something.

I truly was over all of this… but being over something doesn't mean it doesn't hurt anymore.

I was pretty little when she died, and I was sensitive about it for years, but I did everything not to show it.

Not sure why. I guess dad had been through so much that I didn't want him worrying about me more than he already was.

It was normal, I guess- not the loss, but it wasn't like I went crazy over it. Despite the anger or hate I felt for my classmates, I could never truly bring myself to hurt them.

Yeah, I guess I was scared of going to jail or maybe dying, but why on earth would I do something mom didn't want me to do? Did she want me to be constantly in pain over her being gone? I hope not… she barely said a word in her last couple of years.

I grew up, but it felt like I was slowly being dragged back into my teenage years.

The memories seemed to play in a loop, none lasting more than a few minutes. Yet the low, sometimes unintentionally hurtful voices still rang in my head as if they were being spoken again.

 _Freak…_

 _Do you think anybody actually cares about you?_

 _Why don't you just go focus on helping someone else? We really don't need you ruining our… I mean… look, just go._

 _You think anybody cares about what you think?_

The usual stuff most kids deal with, I guess. Again, I had moved on from this crap. That said, eerily, a new voice mixed in with the annoying voices of my old classmates.

 _Max…_

The bastard's voice challenged my humanity, my parents and whatever love for me they may or may not have felt, all our self-worth; mocking me for existing.

His voice drowned out all others, cruelly reminding me of the worthlessness I felt at a young age.

The memories of my mother vanished, replaced with memories of my early childhood.

 _Oh, this?_

Bullying isn't like the retards at Hollywood like to portray it.

For starters, it isn't as clear cut as some rich girl ostracizing her classmate or some jock beating up a weak kid, though those exist from what I've read.

Also, some have it worse than others.

I didn't have it so bad at all.

Couple of annoying kids called me names, the girls thought my comb-over hairstyle was… weird… honestly, aside from getting beat up a couple of times, the worst my classmates ever did to me was push me away from them, which I think was actually a favor.

Why would they do that?

Not sure who started it, but I remember seeing several boys and girls playing a sort of tag game where the girls had to catch the boys... I think.

The memory is still fuzzy, but I remember tapping this one girl on the shoulder and she panicked… kind of.

Whatever your school was, I'm willing to bet there was _some_ variation on the cooties phenomenon.

Whoever touches X is now Y and has to touch someone else to get rid of X.

The big difference seemed to be that I was "it" permanently and unwillingly.

I… took it personally.

Instead of playing with the kids, I sort of became the teacher's pet.

Unlike cartoon tattletales, I didn't tell on anyone whenever I could, the one good thing I can say is that seven year old me was at least smarter than _that_.

I would keep an eye out, see who was doing what, follow them around; and if I caught whiff of something, I would let the teacher know, but it _had_ to be something serious enough to get sent to the principal (though I made exceptions) and it _had_ to be against someone I didn't like. Don't think for a _second_ that I was doing this out of the goodness of my heart or because I had some weird sense of justice; I was just that petty at that age.

 _God I was such a brat…_

Obviously, this didn't get me any friends.

Thankfully the results were mostly just being isolated even before I made a point of it.

But some of the memories... still hurt.

Getting locked in the bathroom, getting kicked over and over again by the soccer team, some of the teachers simply not caring about it at all…

Max's voice still echoed through my mind.

 _Worthless…_

 _To hell with that!_

Unfortunately for my furiously defiant attitude, I still couldn't move; couldn't even blink as all three versions of the knight glared at me, one grinning cruelly, another eyeing me with a satisfied smirk, and the last simply watching me with little emotion in his eyes, as if I had earned every bit of suffering he was putting me through.

I don't know how long all this lasted, but… I started noticing that there were intermissions.

After a while, the knights would slowly vanish and it would be like I was asleep again.

I would "wake up" and the torment would continue.

I guess it could have been worse, it wasn't physical pain after all, but being tapped in a nightmare is still…

Three times the intermission happened before something changed.

The smiling knight disappeared, the one who seemed satisfied disappeared, and while the angry one lingered, he disappeared soon after.

But I didn't fall asleep or become unaware of my surroundings.

It was all black, but I could still feel my consciousness.

I felt panic go through me like a marathon runner and I found myself desperately wanting to scream for help.

God, the fear… it was utter silence and there was absolutely _nothing_ around me.

Have you ever looked out into the ocean at night?

With no moon or stars?

That's how it felt like.

 _Why the hell wasn't I waking up?!_

A flicker of light answered my question as a bright- literally bright, like on _fire_ , figure approached me from the darkness.

Feathery white wings that gave off a beautiful bright light almost gave me a heart attack.

 _There is no way… did I die and-?_

Before the thought could finish forming, she spoke.

"I'm glad I got the chance to meet you, creator." A soft, angelical voice said.

Oh.

Okay?

Who the hell is _this_ now?

"…sorry… I would introduce myself but… you never named me."

My mind raced as I tried to sift through angel-like characters that I drew or wrote about, but angels didn't really make any sense in any of my stories except-

"You're… you're the girl that died and the time traveler tried to save?" I mumbled, shocked to see that I could hear my own voice.

The angel nodded.

"I was a character you created… I-"

"Stop." I said, somewhat angrily.

A part of me selfishly wanted to hate her.

She wasn't real, she had just been… a way for me to cope with my own grief, not… something real!

Yet there she was.

The sad fact is that she had no personality other than "kind and loving" since she was supposed to be symbolic of all the good that was lost when… I lost her.

She eyed me sadly, suddenly saying "No. we only have so much time. I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize… I… wrote you in order to cope with my own grief…"

I was suddenly oddly aware of the air within me feeling colder.

So cold…

"I killed you for… my own benefit… oh God…" I tried covering my face but couldn't.

I had killed her, technically speaking, I had.

"H-hey! Don't do that sort of blame… thing… I don't exist."

"You're standing right there!"

"Yes, but I'm only a figment of the time traveler- the knight's memories. An echo of what was lost to both him and you." there was sadness in her voice.

I stayed silent, wondering where she was going with this.

"The knight is using a helmet that doctor created in order to hold you in a state of unconsciousness. The only way any doctor will be able to figure it out is to have a constant monitoring of your brain. Hopefully one of your friends can come free you, but until then… at least now I can talk to you, he forgot to disconnect before going to sleep himself!"

She looked directly at me, I looked away.

Her face was… odd, it… didn't have one permanent feature. It kept morphing into different girls, and for a split second I could have sworn she was turning Katherine.

"Sorry, but this is how he sees me. The knight is… three different people rolled into one and each one wants to hurt you and Charlie for… creating them. I try to play the conscious, but they never listen to me."

I stayed silent, eyeing the darkness to my left.

"Richard… this can't go on… he is growing weak. Every time he has been within touching distance from you or Charlie he loses power- as if being near you hurts him in subtle ways, and yet he still not only stands, he can't die."

I stayed silent.

"Please… please…" she began.

I don't know why, but the way she talked, it all sounded so fake.

But then again, I wrote her when I was like thirteen, so…

"What does he want exactly?" I finally asked.

I still didn't look at her.

I think I heard her stifle a cry, but she cleared her throat and spoke.

"If… if I tell you how to bring fictional character into reality… could you… could you bring me here?"

"No." I replied immediately.

"But- it may be the only way to stop him without killing him! All he wanted was to save me, you wrote him like that! If he gets me back-"

"Why did I write your story?" I asked angrily.

It was her turn to stay silent.

"You can't just… _get_ everything you want! Real life doesn't work like that. I wrote him go back in time over and over and over to prove that going backwards only results in getting hurt. I needed to move on, I wrote him move on as well. Were either of us happy at the end? Hell no! That was the whole point! And even if I agreed and could guarantee getting you out of this… hell… why would I give him what he wants? You want me to give in to terrorism? To admit that if you hurt me bad enough you can get what you want? What kind of message is _that_?"

She looked right at me, and I thought I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Why? Why not just give him his happy ending and get it over with? Just end it all in a nice warm way. It wasn't like I got the chance to live back there, can't you just…" she stammered in a small voice… crying softly, wrapping her thin arms around herself, seemingly cold as well.

I stared back, body feeling numb. Yeah, I know… if I found out tomorrow that my mom died because some geek in his pre-teens wanted to have closure over his own loss, I might lose it too, but… I cant just let him hurt others over it and get a reward, right?

 _Right?_

"I'm sorry…" I said lamely. But I couldn't. I just couldn't bring her into reality. I couldn't give that guy what he wanted. Not after everything… yeah, it made me a hypocrite from some point of view, I guess… but he had crossed a line I hadn't… he had hurt people for no reason, and I had never gone that far.

 _Even if I understood how he could get to that point…_

Even if she gave me the secret way of doing so, giving the knight what he wanted was not in my to-do list.

The angelic girl shook her head then.

"No, I'm sorry… I thought that maybe I could bring an outcome where everyone is happy. Wendy and Erza already tried and failed at that. I'm so sorry… I just…" she sucked in a breath and eyed me.

Her face changed little by little again and again as she did so.

"Then there can only be one outcome. Richard, the knight won't live for much longer."

"Why?"

"I don't understand it, but somewhere, high up in the atmosphere; energy has gathered allowing for him- them- to exist. He could bring thoughts into reality, but even I don't know for sure how it works. Ever since he materialized in your home a month ago, it has been dissipating, and his power decreasing with it."

"So… soon he'll just die off on his own?"

She shook her ever changing head.

"He will remain, though perhaps mortal. But if I know this, then he knows it, and if I'm not mistaken, he already wants to cause more damage than he has done. And that isn't an entire guarantee. But even if he still keeps his powers… but he won't be able to bring more help for himself and you and your friends won't be able to send the others back."

I looked at her, worried.

We had a limited window to send the others home.

"So… how do I kill him?"

"I-I don't know how. But, maybe if you time your strike the right way, you can remove him from this plane of existence and keep him trapped there until this phenomenon passes."

"Send him _where?_ "

"In here, back to your memory… sort of…"

 _Huh?_

To be honest, I didn't understand much about what she explained then, but we can use our minds to coordinate where the doorways open… allegedly.

The trick involves using radio waves to pinpoint the moment we want to pause, just think of the moment and amplify power to the radio waves, and presto- instant portal to a world that doesn't exist.

Basically, it creates pocket dimensions with our fictional characters in them.

But she talked about other stuff, such as draining power, limited time, risks of black holes- only thing I knew for sure was that to create one opening; we needed a hell of a lot of power, even more if we wanted to bring a character out.

"I see… look… I… am so sorry…" I said, feeling terrible about this character that technically didn't exist.

"Again, don't… you missed your mother, any kid would after… well… I just wish it didn't have to come to this." She said, though it sounded a bit forced.

I couldn't agree more.

I didn't want to see all my traumas and bad memories again, even if they weren't so bad compared to other people.

"So… um… how do I wake up?" I asked.

Before she could answer she started to disappear.

"Already?! I-I don't want-" she began, panicked.

I tried to reach for her- tried to do anything at that point, but I was stuck in place, and couldn't even yell out an apology in time.

…but I guess that's just the way it is. Real life rarely allows for heartfelt goodbyes, especially if the situation is sudden.

She managed to give me a terrified look, eyes watering as she stopped being there, pushed back into the subconscious of a being that only ignored her desperate pleas for him to do the right thing, disappearing into nothing as the three bastard knights appeared again.

"Oh, look at that, already up? Ready for round four?" the one that always looked happy to be there cackled.

The one good thing that changed was that I found myself able to talk now.

"I'm… going… to kill you." I said, my mind reverting back to my early teens, echoing the threats that got me in trouble more than once.

I was so tired, but a part of me knew…

…Knew that I meant every _one_ of those five words. It was taking responsibility for my mess, putting down my rabid dog, destroying my Frankenstein's monster… I guess it's an apt comparison. Except… no, the monster outlived Frankenstein in the story…

 _Not in my story. Not here. Not after all this._

The knight paused, confused, before the more serious one walked towards me.

"You broke free? Odd… you _can't_ talk." He growled.

I somehow chuckled.

"You think you'll get anything from this? You think you're going to _win_? Times running out for you, Time Traveller!" I threw caution to the wind, once again, happily risking myself just to irritate these badly written pricks.

The serious one froze and the angry one stepped even closer.

"I already won, creator! You can't bring the dead people back and you most **certainly** can't bring your mother back!"

"Which is why we move on in the _first_ place, dumbass! Grow up and let her go already!" I barked back.

Pissed off… So God damned _**pissed off**_ at this little abomination that _**I**_ wrote! I wrote him to move on, not get stuck in the past! I should feel worse, worse that I was responsible for all the grief I caused so many people, but… to my disgust, I was angrier with the fact that the knight was everything about my past that I grew to hate than the fact he was basically a terrorist.

The reddish eyes glowed in the darkness as his face contorted into a scowl.

A part of me, not sure why, tried to reason with him then, suddenly remembering that I did in fact write him and maybe I could at least appeal to a part of him.

"You already moved on from the one you lost, so did I… You can't just-"

"NO! YOU wrote her just to die! YOU made me care more for her and made it my purpose to rescue her! And YOU decided that moving on was better! Would Ivory want that, Richard?!"

 _My mom's name… damn him!_

" _You_ aren't the center of the universe, neither am I. You want people to hurt, that makes you no better than the ones that hurt you in the first place. But that doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

He gave me another hateful glare as I finally concluded.

"All that matters now is cleaning up my mistake of writing you."

He smirked, a look that reminded me of an obnoxious teenager, and like any obnoxious teenager, instead of arguing her cut me off and disappeared.

"Nah, a failure like you will never succeed at that. I'll get you, you false god."

 _I'm not a g-_

I felt a strain in my forehead and blacked out after that. At least, I _think_ I blacked out.

Felt more like I was back in the dark void, all alone again.

I remember wondering how I would get out of this, but… a part of me felt too tired to bother.

I remember hearing my mother calling.

Kind and loving, even when sick she always smiled.

But she was gone.

 _I wanted to go home…_

And then I woke up.

Dad looked worried sick, and Misaki simply gave me a worried glance before leaving.

Feeling empty, the hole left all those years ago after she died feeling far more present than ever before.

So much so that not even being awake again seemed to make me feel better… all I wanted was for this to end.

…

"What the hell is this?" I asked out loud.

A few hours after I woke up, doctors let me out of the hospital, where I was met by someone that at first reminded me way too much of my mother, until I got a closer look.

"Kaga, she seems to be from… the boat girl's game…" dad said, not even making direct visual contact with her.

I was way too tired to be dealing with all of this so I just nodded.

"I know I look like… her, but I want to discuss something with you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked then.

"Can we get me back to the knight in order to have me spy on him for you?"

Huh?

"Ah, right- we're making some breakthroughs in figuring out how to send everyone back, including that knight. We just-"

"Time's running out, I know… what do you want me to do?"

My dad looked at me, confused.

"How did you-?"

I shrugged.

"Dreams I guess. I'll… tell you later." Read _never._

 _I genuinely hope the Navy takes what I wrote in this report and buries it deep._

"Oh."

"So, you want me to drive you over there? He may attack me this time, but…"

She shook her head.

"We should lure him here."

I was about to ask how when a memory suddenly reared up in my mind.

"Kakine, he told me back in the city that he wanted to negotiate with-"

"He tried to, but his demands were too high… although he didn't kill anybody. Maybe we can contact him later…" Dad mumbled.

I realized that I needed to desperately catch up to what had been going on while I was out.

 **Misaka Mikoto**

 _Shoukaku eyeing him is seriously disturbing…_

Don't ask me _why_ an old aircraft carrier seems to have the hots for someone like him, but she keeps stealing looks at him, shyly observing him even as the doctors decode the virus that allows the girls to turn into abyssal ships.

The science behind that was interesting, though.

Apparently when they drowned, their cells reacted to the lack of oxygen, at least, after a certain amount of time. That was what activated the virus, which didn't behave like any pathogen anyone had ever seen. Even describing it as a pathogen felt wrong, it was not unlike the knight, something that shouldn't exist, technically speaking, but still did.

"The… illness, condition… whatever- reacts only when the lungs lose fatal amounts of oxygen, essentially, lack of oxygen allows it to grow… somehow. It still requires some oxygen in order to survive, however, so… it absorbs as little as possible in order to function, but…" one of the scientists explained.

"Get to the point, egg head." Accelerator muttered, getting everyone in the area to look at him.

 _I swear I saw the white haired girl shiver slightly, as if intimidated yet attracted… maybe the quiet ones really_ _ **are**_ _the ones you have to look out for._

"Well, we're curing them by giving them more oxygen… essentially."

"So- she's really a fleet girl?" Iowa blurted out, worry lining her face.

The doctor nodded.

"Well, who is she?"

"Maybe a version of Akagi or Katsuragi…?" Zuikaku muttered.

"To be honest, the figure suggests she could be Graf Zeppelin." Shoukaku mumbled back, obviously distracted by the other albino.

"Really? We might get a Krout? Whatever… Wish we had another battleship, but-" Iowa sighed.

The doctor cleared his throat, saying "Well, her hair is regaining some of its natural color; somehow… we can definitively say she's a brunette."

Iowa seemed to light up at that.

"Well, that's great and all, doc, but it still leaves me wondering…" Accelerator began again.

The doctor as well as the other people present stared at him again.

"When are we going to take out the bastard that forced us into this mess?"

"Well, we've been working on a plan all day, and we just finished confirming some theories."

As he said that, Charlie and several other scientists walked out from the one piece of the old warehouse that hadn't been totally destroyed, the underground rooms, and prompted for us to follow them down.

"Lots of… wires." Iowa mumbled; the place had been converted into some sort of testing grounds for… something.

"Well, yes, the amount of energy needed to even achieve a fraction of what we need to send you home is insane, but…" the scientist pointed at one of the old glass boxes they used to analyze our stuff before things escalated.

Tiny fragments of sand sat silently in the center of it.

"We call it… Schrodinger's Reality!" one of the doctors said dramatically.

"Nobody is calling that, nobody will ever call it that." another muttered.

"Well… true, it isn't really a… look; the short answer is we were going about it all wrong, trying to pinpoint the places the portals opened up. We figured it had to be a geographical location or something that we could find, but the answer was… well… in our heads. Charlie, if you please."

The young man walked up and placed some instruments on his head, probably something that measures brainwaves, but… why?

To make the situation stranger, he whipped out his phone and started watching… my show…

I covered my reddened face as the lyrics began to play.

"Is that really the theme song they gave you, Railgun?" the albino asked, though it sounded genuine since it was void of any sarcasm.

Before I could reply, however, I felt the air change. More electricity was pumped into a radio of sorts, the sound of _something_ powering up wasn't just heard, but could be genuinely felt as these scientists seemed to stretch their hands into the unknown.

The air changed. I can't explain it, but… something was different.

There was no wormhole, there was no purple doorway to somewhere else, and the room seemed to be the same.

Except for the very subtle smell of…

"What the hell is that?" Accelerator muttered, but I already knew.

It was… a kitchen.

Not just any kitchen, it was the very place Kuroko, Uiharu, Saten, and myself sometimes spent time together.

Saten's apartment.

Before I could do anything, the electricity cut out completely, leaving us in pitch black darkness.

"Eek!" someone yelled, definitely a girl, but-

"God damn it all to hell… Misaka, could you please?" one of the scientists requested me to fix the situation, something I could do pretty easily.

A simple electrical burst later and the lights were on.

I almost groaned at the image of Shoukaku nervously holding on to a certain albino, who didn't even seem to notice or care that a girl was clinging to him like a child.

 _Is he used to it?_

"Well… as you can see, we are capable of creating pocket dimensions. Unfortunately, trying to extract anything from them is almost impossible. Sounds, smells, small objects like grains of sand- all of it can pass through, but it quickly shorts out our electricity. If the knight outputs this much energy every time he wants to bring someone out, I can't imagine what that means for destroying him."

"How on earth-?"

"Thoughts." Charlie said, oddly melancholic.

"Actually yes, by scanning the brainwaves of someone watching a show or reading a book or playing a game and transmitting a strong enough signal in a similar pattern… this happens. It appears that the person's thoughts manifest in a physical realm and by sending so much power through, we temporarily create a pocket reality where… they're real."

"W-wait a minute, so our worlds are real?" Iowa asked, excitement lining her words.

The doctors looked unsure.

"Look, you can clearly open up a doorway home, you can't bring anything out of it, but can you sned things through with enough power?" I asked.

"We believe we can. We sent a paper airplane with strings through at one point, but once we pulled on the string, everything collapsed. We blew our generators just to show it all to you guys."

I thought back to it.

There was some stuff that made sense, assuming the knight worked in a manner similar to virtual particles, many believed that thoughts always had some kind of real world impact, and back home that was a provable fact.

Maybe it wasn't too far from the truth in this world either?

"Regardless, it leaves us with a question…"

We all turned our attentions to the Admiral- the US Navy one…

"We believe we can send you all home now… we can't guarantee you will remain the same or anything, but… it's as close as we've come."

We had closed the day with that knowledge, everyone aware that we could go home, but also aware that there was still a job to do. The problem was that time was of the essence, and we could very much risk getting stuck here.

 _At least there's still some time…_

Making up my mind, decided to focus on something else. I knew Richard had woken up, and I was wondering where he was. Partly to ask him if the knight actually visited him while he was unconscious and partly to make sure he was okay- at least… as okay as you can be after what we all went through this last week.

I wondered aimlessly around the Navy base, making sure to stick to areas that were low on people.

I found him staring at the lake.

"Hey."

He nodded an acknowledgement.

"We get to go home pretty soon…"

He nodded.

"But I'm thinking of waiting until we beat the knight. Apparently he's getting weaker, so…"

"We're going to trap him in one of those pocket dimensions." He said, quietly.

"Oh… well, hey, that's at least a plan, right?"

He nodded.

"We need you for this plan to work, though. Anderson gave me a few details and it is one hell of a gamble, but… it could work."

"Of course, I like to see things to the end. Plus, I think if we work things right, I can also go back in time to save my sisters!"

He shrugged.

"So! What's the plan?"

 **Elton**

"You call this a plan?" the man on the other line half groaned.

"Do you want to help us or not?" I spoke into the cell phone; my recently acquired fake UPS uniform caused slight irritation on my neck that did little to help my patience.

"All I'm saying is that this is a big gamble. If you have to release this info to the public…" The Russian spy replied on the other end. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, don't help. The British are _really_ interested in helping us, and-"

"Oh, but you can't have _that_. Kihara will immediately suspect them. You need a rival nation to make the call."

"You didn't let me finish. If you don't help us, the Chinese gladly will." I said, awkwardly moving the recently acquired UPS van into a street that was almost empty.

The Russian mumbled something I didn't understand before saying "If we help you, what's in it for us?"

"What, is not dying in a federal prison not enough?" I asked, half joking.

The Russian didn't laugh.

"We send you home with some payment. Lighten up, Ivan."

"What would the payment be?"

"Access to the same information we have on the subject. You guys can do whatever you want with it."

"The same information that would become worthless in a month or two?"

 _More like a week, but…_

"Well, what, does your president want something else? You won't exactly have to risk much-"

"If you people make the emergency public and word gets out Russians were not only involved, but were part of a botched operation-"

"We haven't botched it yet!"

" _Botching_ it is the only way this becomes public! And you can't guarantee you won't _botch_ it, I can't guarantee you won't _botch_ it, your generals and military officers can't guarantee they won't _botch_ it, and neither can your president guarantee you won't _botch_ it."

"Cool, so you're in?" I asked dismissing his words, seeing a checkpoint up ahead. I think he already was in; he just wanted to get a little more out of us. Why else would he emphasize one word over and over again?

I heard a loud sigh on the other end before he said "Okay, tell your president to ease up on the tariffs on China, nothing too big or generous, but just enough so we can at least tell our allies we actually _got_ something out of this. I will make the call to the good doctor and prop him up for your team to actually do the job in a couple of hours."

"Pleasure doing business with you." I said cheerfully.

 _Huh, we were still expecting them to ask for recognition of Crimea as part of Russia for their silence, but this was much more beneficial…_

I hung up as I approached the road block. Capone's men stood in the darkness with flashlights.

Guns trained on me.

"Turn back, man, we got a situation here." one yelled, not recognizing me from back then, but that was probably due to my low amounts of exposure to them, Lelouch did most of the talking back then, I was just a security guard if anything.

"Uh, sure, but I gotta deliver this here package to-"

"Leave it with us, we'll make sure whoever needs it gets it."

"Uh, it's priority mail, though. I-"

 _Come on, don't ruin this here…_

"I said to leave it! Who's the package even for anyway?"

"Uh, to Kihara G-"

That was all I needed to say. He took it, gave it to one of the men and said man ran off.

"Uh, I need the signature if-"

"Go!" he yelled, firing the gun in the air.

I feigned fear and drove off as fast as I could, suppressing a satisfied grin.

 _Even if this fails, it feels nice to have at least one op go without a hitch._

* * *

 **Phone call between Gensei Kihara and Russian agent (ID redacted)**

 **Hello? Who is this?**

 **Salutations, doctor, you may not know this, but the Russian Federation has been keeping a close eye on the situation in Chicago. We are fully aware of your… abilities.**

 **Oh? I was wondering when I would hear from you.**

 **You expected us?**

 **Of course. It would either be you or the Chinese if the Americans didn't try this sooner.**

 **So you know we would like to negotiate for your… services?**

 **Well, I need to know what you could offer me for that.**

 **Of course, my men and I are in the city, we could easily arrange transportations for you-**

 **No, I need you to get ahold of the three level 5s the Americans have as well as arrange for the transportation of three unconscious test subjects.**

 **D-doctor, I can assure you we can arrange for transportation for you and your subjects, but the resources needed to get ahold of the level 5s-**

 **Oh, I understand, I understand… but you see, I need them in order to perfect my creations. Perhaps the Americans will understand better. After all, weapons that make Nuclear Warheads obsolete are within everyone's interest, yes?**

… **are you refusing our offer?**

 **Perhaps… Ask your dictator if he can spare more resources and call me back.**

 **Anything in particular that I should ask for?**

 **Does he care much about children?**

 **I-**

 **No, clearly not, right? How many die in your airstrikes on ISIS targets? Ask him if he can give me access to Russia's orphanages, it is vital to have a supply of children in order to find possible esper candidates. You can do that, yes?**

 **I can ask.**

 **Good, call me back no later than next week.**

 **Of course, we-**

 **(Kihara hangs up)**

… **bol'noy ublyudok…**

 **Call ended**

* * *

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"Divide and conquer, gentlemen." I said as the MARSOC team stared at the wooden board with pictures of the enemies we had destroyed and the enemies we needed to destroy.

"We already suspect Castle will make a run for it, but he hasn't yet. The spooks are planning on informing him of a certain someone being in a small relatively unknown convention this summer."

One of the younger Marines asked "But if SDCC isn't for another three months, how-?"

"Well, we're… figuring that part out. FBI has been in contact with his author, and we are keeping the situation as quiet as possible. The plan is to keep him safe. The bigger problem is dealing with Frank Castle himself."

At least one of the Marines had the iconic Punisher skull on his uniform.

"We need to remember, this version of him is not the one we are used to reading about. He has attacked civilians and murdered police officers, but the most worrisome aspect is this account from the kids that shot him up."

The bastard had recovered in a week.

"So… we engage with the .50 Beowulf rounds?"

I nodded.

"The fact is, we can't risk him escaping this time, he has probably just as much training as you all do, and God only knows how much of that translates into the real world, but from what we've seen so far…"

The fact that this guy technically didn't have powers was a testament to how insanely difficult to kill he was… would be.

"Why not just snipe him from a mile away?"

"Depending on the location, we're terrified of potential civilian casualties. If we can lure him out into a deserted area, then yeah, an anti-material round should do the job. But if he's going somewhere as crowded as San Diego… evacuating the premise is the only hope we have at killing him without too much collateral."

The men nodded.

It wouldn't be easy, but we military men don't really sign up for easy work, now do we?

We had a target.

We had the weapons and ammo…

The question was where and when we would execute our guy.

"What about Kihara?" one of the men asked.

"Above our pay grade." I said.

 _Bad choice of words…_

The Marines shifted in discomfort. Any jarhead would be able to put two and two together and assume we were going to capture him instead of executing him, so I made a point of clearing that up right away.

"Don't get the wrong idea, we did some investigating and found out that one of the reasons Academy City never shares its tech or advancements in technology is to avoid people like Kihara from spreading their influence, or worse, being indirectly created by the sudden spike in information. Whether that means we will go through the same once we reach a certain point in scientific development or not doesn't matter right now; everyone in that school who wasn't physically born here dies before the end of the month."

At least that answer seemed to satisfy them.

 _All that was left was Kakine…_

 **Frank Castle**

Calmly packing my weapons, I realized that Kakine was staring at me, visibly unsure of something.

The kid had pissed me off during the attack, stopping to protect a cop, threatening me, overall looking like he had a change of heart and now wanted to protect these people… frankly, I should have told him off, hell, I should have told the knight. Unfortunately for that idea, the knight had been… recluse is the best word to describe it. I only saw him come back with the unconscious girls a few days ago, and that was after the doctor patched him up. I still don't understand how exactly he was wounded, but if he was getting weaker then it only makes sense.

However, knowing all that did little to get that kid off my back, so I turned to him with an impatient but questioning look.

"Is it possible the knight killed Wendy?" he asked.

"Why would he do that?" I asked, as if I didn't know.

"Oh come on, Castle, you know as well as I do that he wanted to push Erza into joining us, I said it then and I say it now, it was way too damn convenient that she was killed."

"And why do you care?"

He had seemed rather calm until I said that. His face quickly contorted and he returned a very frustrated glare. He still kept his voice under control, but just barely from the looks of it.

"Aren't _you_ the guy that cares about avenging the innocent?" he growled.

"Erza took care of that little bastard. And by the way, for all we know he was under the spell of that Lelouch guy."

We had found out of Max's demise at the hands of the exiled prince when the good doctor finally fixed his mental helmet thing. He apparently used it to read someone's mind from a range near the base.

 _I do wonder what he did with that helmet, though._

"So, then that's it? You're just gonna stick to that idea and walk away?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes and went back to working on my luggage.

"Damn you! Don't ignore me!" he yelled, grabbing my left shoulder to turn me around.

I stuck the revolver I was loading to his neck before he got any rowdier.

"You wanna know the difference between you and me?"

He didn't answer.

" _I_ finish my mission, every single time. _I_ get things done, _I_ actually get the target, and _**I**_ actually avenge those who can't while making damn sure the ones that hurt them never do it again." I growled, turning to look at him.

"Yet you're walking away…" he hissed back.

"I like to consider it walking _towards something,_ something you're probably not familiar with. How long _did_ you last against that albino?"

Huh, I don't think I have ever seen someone look so insulted from a single question. See, I wasn't just insulting his ability or strength, I was cementing the fact that he was little more than a one off villain, almost a joke.

As in, his life was quite literally less than worthless.

"That _albino_ is now walking free and rather healthy." The knight said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"What?!" Kakine reacted first, seemingly nervous.

"Don't ask me, I've been busy. But Midway princess sent a final transmission some time ago, begging for help… I'm afraid he got to her before I could react in time. I'll see if I can recover her later, but until then…" he turned to look at me, smiling.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Castle. You are correct, your creator is indeed on his way to a convention in San Francisco, though the event doesn't start for another month, maybe you can catch up to him in Ontario, Canada later this week, or you can go straight to San Diego now. I believe a month gives you enough time to establish yourself in the city, maybe you can even get a few other self-proclaimed gods."

I nodded before asking "Any idea when Erza and Wendy's author will arrive here?"

The knight shook his head solemnly.

"That is all I know about it as of right now. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more than that. But now that you are free, I can rest easy knowing you will carry on the spirit of vengeance." He told me, smiling with genuine fondness for once. I had noticed how different he could be depending on the day, sometimes he was smart and calculating, while other times he was just infuriated and angry at everything, or sometimes it was somewhere in the middle, maybe a little arrogance but that makes sense if it was a couple of pre-teens that wrote him.

Poor guy, I can't imagine how-

"Hold on, what do you mean by _rest easy_? You dying on us or something?" Kakine asked.

The knight got an angry look on his face, but then a cruel grin took its place.

"I won, I got my vengeance, I can keep on going for as long as I can, but I already did what I wanted. Even if I die today or tomorrow, Castle, Max, even Erza, all caused severe pain on the people of Illinois. My original creator has been avenged, and the two that robbed me of everything are _also_ suffering greatly over this… with that said…"

He turned to look straight at the teenager.

"You did nothing."

 _Oh, so he knew!_

Kakine didn't react, he just sort of stood there, glaring right back towards the knight.

It was strangely quiet for a few seconds before the kid finally spoke, saying "I did what I felt like, gave your little creator a good beat down, but if you think that isn't enough then that is your _opinion_ to have."

"You are such an arrogant little _mistake_." The knight growled back.

Kakine smirked, replying "Oh? And what are you going to _do_ about it, exactly?"

The knight laughed.

"Nothing! I _lied_ to you, you little fool! You think I would award you _**anything**_ after you attacked me? No, you get to live on this planet knowing you are nothing more than a one off villain, a sad little anthill in the road of the true protagonists of a story- _your_ story! Worth only as much as the few pages you appear on before… going… _splat_." The knight exclaimed, giggling like a child before going quiet.

Kakine stood there, seemingly unaffected.

However, his hands had balled into fists and I could tell that the attack had cut deeper than he was letting on.

"Funny, attacking your ego is much easier than killing you. I never knew who or where your real author resides other than it was probably in Japan. What's hilarious is that you fell for it; you actually believed you could gain something from me! A lesser character written by emotionally damaged kids who had no idea how to properly write anything! Just how pathetic are you, supposed _second_ strongest?"

Kakine grabbed the knight by the neck and lifted him in the air, looking confused as he stabbed his wings into him to no effect.

"Why don't you die?!" the kid growled.

The knight grinned.

"I legitimately don't know! I bled when that bastard hit me, but after the doctor checked me out, I was almost back to normal! And that bastard is in a coma! A coma! _I did that! ME!_ _ **You'll never know how genuinely GREAT it feels to physically hurt your creator!**_ " he blurted out while laughing likes a mad man.

Kakine dropped him with an irritated look.

I stared as the knight continued to laugh maniacally, even as unnaturally blue tears welled in his eyes and dripped to the floor.

After a second, he took a few deep breaths, wiped the tears from his eyes, and let out a slow sigh.

"Enjoying yourself makes you cry?" Kakine asked.

"You'll never understand."

The teenager grinned.

"You sad they killed your little girlfriend? I bet they're getting lots of info from her autopsy."

The knight scoffed.

"If she was dead I would have grieved her." he mumbled.

"Sure, grieve instead of getting a new one."

"Of course! Aside from only being able to bring certain people from fiction, I can't seem to be able to repeat who I bring out… unless it is a video game enemy you can copy, and even that was difficult."

Kakine raised an eyebrow.

I finished packing my stuff, no longer caring for the madness present in this room.

"Castle, it has been a pleasure." He said, smiling.

I nodded, shaking his hand. I couldn't say the same but… I did my part, don't regret that.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." He said, a malevolent grin on his face as he vanished into thin air again.

Kakine broke a chair with his ability.

"Take care of that temper, kid."

"You're seriously just gonna walk away?!"

"I have to go to the authors if I want to kill them, they won't come to me."

"Kihara is still alive!"

I turned and glared right into the kid's eye.

"As long as he focuses his experiments on this world's population I have no problem with him, but if he lends his skills to the enemy, tell him the last thing he will see is my hand feeding him a live grenade."

With that I walked away.

The knight wouldn't last much longer, that much was obvious. He even let Kakine live, which would most certainly bite him in the ass later, but it was no longer my business. Now I had to focus on getting out of Chicago unnoticed, and into San Francisco without a passport and with a lot of guns… thankfully Capone's men had prepared some of these things in advanced, though it would not be easy. I had kept the modified M4 that fired .50 rounds, as well as the automatic glock Capone oh so graciously gave me.

 _Erza, Wendy, Max… I will avenge you all._

Despite the sound advice to go straight to San Diego, set up a nice apartment, maybe scout the place for areas I could rig to explode… I had waited long enough to truly avenge my family. And what better way to start than by cutting my author's little vacation short?

 _To Ontario it was…_

 **Kakine Teitoku**

The second he was gone I pulled up the shattered chair and balanced it so that I could sit on it.

"Quite an odd pair, aren't they?" Kihara asked me, walking into the room.

"You're all nuts." I muttered. I was smart enough to see the irony of a level 5 calling anyone else insane given how our abilities require us to actively deny reality, but… it was the truth. Out of everyone not brainwashed, I took it I was the only one that saw the gravity of the situation.

The doctor shrugged, smiling.

"So, Second, what is your plan?"

"Very little is stopping me from killing you and running to the Americans, you know…"

"Except my worth, child. If you can't promise the Americans my intellect they will never accept you. The other two level 5s believe they will be spared from the treatments and experiments someone like me would do to them in this world. A naïve mentality of course, which makes some sense for the Railgun, but very little sense for Misaki-"

"Accelerator is with them according to the knight. Highly doubt he will let any American scientist touch them."

"Oh even if they fixed him, there are plenty of weaknesses to his ability the military can take advantage of, and I can give them to them. Think about it, stuff the wiki page does not list that I know about, the formulas- the possibilities. Oh, they will talk about how immoral it would be, but any attempts at stopping science will ultimately fail."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, Kakine… will you make the smart decision? We both have great options on the table." the doctor asked me, offering a disposable cell phone.

I nodded, standing up and taking the little device.

"I need to know something though. Just what the hell is the knight doing in that room with you?"

The doctor shook his head.

"He doesn't stay here, he just goes to pick up the helmet I made- the one that can manipulate minds. He was toying with his unconscious creator as long as the battery lasts him, at least until this week. Not sure where he does it from without Misaka detecting it… unless she isn't in the base anymore, which I frankly care little for. As long as she's alive she can offer me plenty and I in turn can offer plenty back." The doctor said, walking away.

 _He really believed the Americans would spare him for his brains…even the worst nations on both our worlds could only overlook so much before storming down his laboratories._

I shook my head and looked around the mostly empty room.

Erza was gone, Max was gone, most of the men were gone, the students that once inhabited these old halls were _long_ gone… though I would never admit it, it was kind of sad, knowing the tragedy behind this school shutting down. It technically led to everything from what I gathered.

The knight's original creator studied here until it shut down and she was forced to move to a private school where she seems to have suffered, not sure where Richard and the other one come into this other than at some point they must have stolen her character, but even that seems iffy… knowing I would probably never see this place again, I got up and flew out the nearest shattered window.

 _They never did fix the holes they made when they attacked… before they lost their free will._

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" an electric voice asked me.

I chose to ignore it until he appeared right in front of.

"Ah? You want to stop me from leaving now?"

"Yes… where are you going?"

"I don't see why I should answer that question."

"You're going to the navy base, yes?"

I stayed quiet.

"Where they have her, yes?"

I stayed quiet again, unsure if he was talking about the weird girl he had a thing for or not.

"You tried something similar with Accelerator… you want to hurt her, don't you?"

 _This guy…_

"You have a bit of a split personality thing going on, don't you?" I asked.

"Don't change the sub-"

"If you gave a good damn about her, why didn't you go get her when you found out where she was?"

"I…wasn't at full strength yet, I-"

"Uh huh, you seemed rather healthy this morning… why don't you go get her now?"

"I need to know where in the base they are keeping her! I just know that they probably have her if her body hasn't washed on shore yet… I haven't found her yet, I-"

Like any kid wrecked with hormones, he began to try to justify his nonsensical actions, not really talking, more like a low volume babbling of vowels and consonants that might have meant something to those who bothered listening to.

I didn't care one bit about it.

I flew past him, but in a swift action he grabbed hold of my wings and tossed me to the ground with a strength I had never seen him display before.

"Bastard! _**Don't ignore me!**_ _"_ he shouted, a low hum coming from his left hand as a light began to emit from it.

I countered with one of my own dark matter projectiles, which he blocked using a substance that appeared to be similar to plasma.

Easily blocked, and honestly, I wasn't in the mood for fighting with someone I couldn't kill.

I began to fly high up in the air, the bastard chasing after me.

It was admittedly eerie.

He wouldn't fly he would turn into glowing particles, or something like that, and teleport a distance before doing the same.

It looked like I was being chased by a player lagging in an online match.

Knowing where to go and holding my bargaining chips close to my chest, I accelerated and kept climbing, hoping to run into the only other predators in the sky right then.

* * *

 **US Air Force Recording**

 **Eagle actual, we have a radar anomaly, bearing two-zero-zero degrees east from your position. Moving fast, you should see them any second!**

 **Copy, adjusting for- Jesus!**

 **Contact! Contact! It's the angel kid and- and- what the hell?!**

 **Eagle 2-2, be advised, the kid just grabbed on to Eagle 2-Actual…**

 **Eagle Actual, what's your status?!**

… **Jesus Christ! Eagle 2-2, on your left!**

 ***Static***

 **Eagle squadron, does anyone copy? Eagle squadron do you receive?**

 **Command! Be advised! The Knight is up here! I say again, the knight is up here! He is engaging the angel kid- uh- couldn't make out what he said but I think the angel kid wants to defect!**

 **Eagle Actual; repeat your last, please.**

 **Roger, I say again, Angel boy wants to defect, he is engaged with the knight, what do we do here?**

 **Hold one.**

 **Roger.**

…

…

…

…

 **Eagle Squadron, engage the knight, escort Angel to our main base; provide what fire support you can. You are cleared to engage with all weapons.**

 **Understood.**

 ***Missiles launched.***

* * *

 **Kakine Teitoku**

It was impossible to not to see the white streaks obediently follow a fast route to the knight, yet he seemed to ignore them.

At least until they impacted.

The jets flew past me as I hovered in the air, eyeing the cloud of smoke that hid the knight's location.

Plasma bolts fired from it in random directions, my cue to leave.

Despite the winds and altitude I heard the inhuman anomaly scream my name, as if I cared. I flew past a second squadron, the loud groan of their auto cannons and thrusters drowned out anything the knight could scream over.

But I still had to reach the place they were keeping everybody, maybe warn them.

I forced myself to go forward faster than before.

 **Accelerator**

"I can sense you, you know." I said, startling the white haired girl who kept eyeing me.

It was kind of creepy, but I think I mostly felt bad for her.

Poor girl literally went through the most destructive war in human history and technically died in it… only to be reincarnated and thrust into combat yet again.

"I'm sorry!" she said, embarrassed I guess, and ran down the hallway.

"You are so oblivious." The guy in charge of her spoke up suddenly.

"Oblivious to what? A brat's feelings for someone she doesn't know? If she wants to talk to me, she can do so on her own."

He blinked, saying "Or… maybe not as oblivious as I thought."

"I hear you may choose to stay in this world." I changed the subject.

"Maybe… as much as I have my duties to fulfill, knowing it is all a game… at the same time, I am rather beholden to my comrades. It's not exactly an easy choice for me or for them."

I nodded.

Treatment of the "princess" had been slow and methodical, the American doctors constantly working to reverse the disease. It had been working from what I understood, but it was slow. Other than that, we had all relocated to the base hospital, only the Railgun got to work on the remains of what they told me had once been their main base of operations.

The pair of guys that had written this abomination that had brought us into this world were staying here for the most part as well, having doctors check them out for a major operation that was being planned.

It was the one thing keeping me here, that in a few days I would be able to turn that bastard into a fine piece of art. Even if he couldn't die, I was very sure that I would be able to at least cause him physical pain.

"U-um… would you like some water?"

I turned my tired gaze to the white haired girl. Again, she would always watch me from afar, rarely approaching me directly.

A part of me didn't want to immediately accept her (probably) misplaced kindness, why should I trust someone whose name I can't remember fully yet.

At the same time, however, I couldn't sense any malice coming from her.

She was just nervous, I guess… and yes, I know why she was nervous, and it had little to do with my bloody history.

I took the small cup of water and sipped a little as I stared at some military pictures on the wall. Mostly aircraft carriers… none I could recognize.

I was irritatingly aware of the girl staring at me.

Not a fan of dodging around the obvious for too long, I turned to her.

"What?"

She let out a small… well… squeak isn't the right word, but it certainly classifies.

Shaking my head, I spoke as calmly as I could make my rough voice sound, "look, I don't know you all that well… I know a little about your real world history, but if you want to talk to me you can ask me whatever."

I did my best to not sound committed, but she got a look in her eyes that reminded me way too much of a little energetic brat.

"Really?" she gasped.

I didn't answer, waiting for the barrage of questions.

She seemed to compose herself, beginning to think.

Just as she took a breath to ask, an incredibly loud alarm started to sound.

The door furthest away slammed open and the one of the guys that was indirectly responsible for this stormed out.

"What the hell is happening?" the admiral asked.

He breathed in, getting this odd smile on his face as he spoke.

"We… have company. Kakine is being chased down by the knight and he is luring him here." he said simply.

 _Ah yes, the second._

"Is he defecting to our side?" the pale girl asked.

A tall blonde that looked like the fifth, only older, walked over to the guy, irritated doctors following her.

She was holding a tiny doll like person in one hand… looked like a radio operator.

"They're ten minutes out! Look, whitey, if you need time to warm up that crazy power of yours-" she began, but I cut her off.

I walked into the empty room the small group had once out of and hopped out a window.

…

The sight that met me out in the air was… interesting.

I had never seen the second strongest esper in Academy City actually run away before, and it was somewhat amusing.

I intended on ambushing the knight, which was easy enough. He was moving fast, but slower than those jets pelting him with 20 millimeter rounds, their missiles extinguished, knocking him out of the sky every few seconds.

I was impressed that the kinetic energy alone wasn't killing him, but not surprised.

The jets dispersed as they made their way closer to the base, unaware I was right behind them.

I was surprised at how quickly he closed the distance with the second once the jets pulled away.

I was more surprised to see Kakine actually struggling to stay airborne as the knight threw all caution to the wind and started trying to choke the guy up close. I saw the level 5 use his wings to stab him, slam him away, all sorts of different attacks that would kill anyone else.

I could see that it was _physically_ hurting him, given the face the knight was making, but he wasn't dying.

Just as the knight went to try strangling the level 5 again, I acted.

I smiled as I threw much more kinetic energy into the knight than he had ever received in this life.

 **Richard**

I guess the first thing I thought when seeing the #1 esper and arguably most beloved character from the index franchise was that I thought he would be taller. I hadn't talked to him personally up until that point; I had been busy taking some physical tests along with Iowa, someone who had barely spoken to me since I woke up. It wasn't anything unusual, the tests, at least, but when that alarmed sounded off and Iowa checked her radio… I figured the time had come.

As usual, we weren't being given a break, and had to make up our way out of this.

Thankfully, Accelerator wasn't having any of it and decided to deal with it himself.

The alarm was still sounding when Iowa grabbed my hand asking me to stop, separating us from the scientists and her comrades.

"You okay?" I asked. Although I had been more relaxed in the days since waking up, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't… visibly shaken.

"Thank… you… for the help back then." She mumbled.

I had learned about Erza and her… death wish.

I patted the girl on the shoulder, saying "Don't think about it. Least I can do for-"

The explosion was an instant reminder that right now was _not_ the time for a heart to heart, but I had to admit, we were both pretty confused as to what could have caused the explosion.

We ran outside and just outside the hospital a crowd of soldiers and officers staring at something near the water, and in a large crater on the sidewalk was… the knight.

Accelerator floated ominously in the air, mockingly laughing at the edge lord.

"You… you… YOU!" the knight screamed back, standing up rather quickly.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

The knight turned, saw me, ignored me, and teleported right in front of the albino.

The albino, to my surprise didn't reflect the attack, opting to dodge instead.

"You- hold still!"

Accelrerator stopped dodging only to swing at the air.

An explosion of air sent the knight crashing into the exact same crater yet again.

"You… you can't… defeat me!" the knight yelled.

"I really, _really_ don't care what you're made of. Virtual particles, nonexistent cells, or whatever, even if I can't reflect you, I can still use the laws of physics _against_ you."

The albino threw himself at the weakened knight so fast that a sonic boom shattered several windows nearby, and the crater deepened by a solid two feet. The supersonic kick to the stomach didn't result in anything more than a pained groan from the knight.

The others soon arrived, the knight standing there, seemingly out of breath.

Accelerator didn't risk it; he hopped back and kept his distance.

"Monsters… all of you…" I heard him mutter.

I considered walking over, giving him a good beating, see if I can weaken him further.

The knight stood up on his own, tired, but unharmed. He lunged forward again, and while the albino managed to dodge once again, he teleported around him, something Accelerator detected with ease.

Both landed a single hit on the others cheek, but it was the edge lord that got sent flying back to the ground, while Accelerator lightly rubbed his bruised cheek.

 _Great…he can bypass his reflection…_

Accelerator didn't seem to care much, grinning wickedly, but before he could do anything-

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to look at Kaga, now wearing her traditional uniform.

She was pointing her bow at Accelerator.

"What the hell are-?"

"I'm going… I want to go with him. Don't even try laying a finger on him."

I was about to tell l her that we could probably kill him here and there was no need to act, but I thought about it.

The electronics were too far, even if Accelerator held him in place, something that seemed a bit difficult to do, we needed Misaka to power it up and we needed Charlie to help us open up a portal.

I could do that myself if plugged in to the amplifiers, but the theory now was that the both of us needed to sync up, in a way, in order to send the knight back to where he came from… at least, that was the theory, which was based on the fact that more energy was theoretically needed depending on the mass of an object or something along those lines.

And Charlie wasn't here yet.

The few men with guns stood down, as did Accelerator.

Shoukaku called, saying "B-but Kaga- are you sure?"

The other aircraft carrier nodded, walking up to the knight, offering him her hand.

"Please take me home."

The knight got this… look in his face, like a lost child. I saw a single, glowing bright blue tear go down his red cheek before he stood up and glared right at me.

"I win." He said, quickly flying off carrying Kaga like a bride through the air.

 _Our spy…_

Everybody just stood around at the oddness of the situation.

"I would chase after him, but I take it you want him to feel secure." The albino mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Looks like he played right into our hands… before we even made a move." the admiral muttered, sounding kind of shocked.

"Yeah, well… what about you?"

Everyone turned to look at the winged teenager floating above us.

He floated down and raised his hands in surrender.

…

"That bad, huh?" Iowa asked as I grabbed a can of soda.

"Yeah, she said we had to get rid of him. Misaka will help us power things up, hopefully we can use Accelerator to keep him from escaping long enough, and… I guess Charlie and I will decide where he winds up."

"Still…" the blonde looked uncomfortable, getting the same look many people get when finding out one has suffered some kind of tragedy.

"Look, don't worry about it. You served in World War Two, you had it way worse."

"I was trained, made for it… I guess this is just one of the cruelties of this world, everyone suffers at one point or the next."

"…you can stay if you want. No need to go back to a world that going through an eternal war." I suggested.

I had grown a kind of fond of the blonde, and while I understood sending the Index cast back home, I didn't see why she had to go back to fight a video game war that would never end.

"You saying you're gonna miss me?"

I nodded, too tired to care.

 _That_ shut her up.

She was quiet for a minute before I finally said "Come on, Kakine is going to talk soon."

She followed behind me with an uncertain look on her face.

Don't get the wrong idea.

See, she knows perfectly well she's flirty and attractive, and she doesn't mind the extra attention either, but she does not intend harm in any way.

At least, from what I understood.

I guess she figured that leading on someone who had been forced to replay his worst memories over and over again was not productive.

I appreciated that.

"Thanks for helping me back then."

"Thanks for saving my ass from drowning earlier too."

We were both quiet before having a single, almost identical realization.

"We should really thank Lelouch for saving both of us from that guy." We both said… except Iowa called him Royal, but whatever.

After that, we walked into the office, meeting up with everybody else.

The time for discussing the final plans was now.

 **The Admiral**

"For those of you just getting here, Kakine just gave us some very important information."

Kakine was about to speak up when Lieutenant Anderson cut him off.

"Before we do, I want to remind you all that not only is this all voluntary, but by now you should have all received calls from representatives in your respective countries. Japan is willing to take most of you as citizens, Lelouch you know the deal the UK gave you and the nations the other fleet girls identified have also come through… if we can't send you home or don't want to go back…"

 _The option was on the table._

"I may not speak for all of us, but I think we have all made up our mind." The exiled prince said solemnly.

I nodded to Kakine.

"For starters, Castle already left, I don't know where, but can narrow it down to two possibilities: San Diego or Ontario, Canada." He said, and while we already knew this and the Americans were fixing their plans accordingly, he needed to brief the others.

"Kihara also believes the US will grant him some sort of asylum, gave me this phone to call him back on with an offer."

"Sick bastard…" Accelerator mumbled.

"He… also has several fleet girls sedated… I think he wants to use them in government funded experiments."

The kids all looked shocked, though we already knew about the fleet girls…

I shut my eyes, worried about them.

 _Just hold on a little longer…_

"W-what? Who are they?" Iowa demanded.

The kid shrugged.

"Second… are they…?" Accelerator began; a frightening glare in his eyes.

"No, he just has them sedated. I would have broken them out, but I can only carry so much before it slows me down. Your friend should be able to identify them, though."

The albino seemed very uneasy.

"We can't let them suffer the same fate as the sisters… or all those other espers… how soon can we-?"

"Two days. We need two teams ready to deal with Castle, and another team to deal with Kihara-" Anderson began, but Lelouch interrupted.

"How many men do you need?"

The lieutenant mumbled to himself before saying "It's not a manpower issue, we just can't go in there guns blazing-"

"Exactly, you have four level 5s, three available fleet girls and two Special Forces teams, as well as the CIA agents helping this whole thing."

"Yeah, you can send three of us with Charlie and Richard… Accelerator could subdue the knight, Misaka could power the machine, and I could hide them all from view of the knight… though I may still need a distraction…" Misaki added with a creepy grin.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Kakine asked.

"You can stay right here under heavy guard." Zuikaku suggested.

"Lieutenant, lieutenant! Bump up the fleet girl number! Our patient is awake!" Iowa exclaimed, getting off her miniature radio.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Ugh… if it isn't one thing… look, that's great, the Admiral and I will check on her, and we will discuss this further. Nobody leave this room!" Anderson ordered.

I was the first out of the room and the first out of the car at the hospital.

She still looked pale, but her equipment was there, as well as her fairies.

"Crazy…" The lieutenant muttered as he saw the residue of her abyssal clothes. I was wondering how the disease affected clothing, but noticing how torn some of her uniform was, maybe it was more possible than I thought.

"So… who briefs her?" the lieutenant asked me.

"I will, or… maybe you should. She is American after all."

Anderson sighed, and we both entered the room. The girl turned to us, nervous.

"Hello, I'm lieutenant Anderson… United States Navy… what's your name?"

Her hair was a mess, and she looked rather frightened, but she put on a brave face and said "A-aircraft carrier… Saratoga…What… happened?"

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

"Do we have a go ahead or not, God damn it?!" I almost screamed at the Canadian.

"Listen, dumbass, do you have any idea what will happen if The US Marines get in a shootout with The God damned Punisher on _our_ side of falls?! How many American tourists visit our side regularly? Hmm, I wonder how many-"

"So what, _you people_ want to handle it?!"

"Yeah, basically." he said, sounding way too much like a teenager.

"…do you have approval from-?"

"We're working on it."

"…it has to be discrete."

"We know."

"…I guess. If you get approval… the kids are willing to risk themselves and solve this as soon as possible…"

"You can send one guy if you want, confirm what we kill, but after crossing that border, he's strictly the business of the CAF."

"…Fine, call me when you get the confirmation so that we can send you our guy."

"Will do."

I hung up and stared at the wall.

Well, the Canadian Armed Forces are, indeed, a close ally, and their special forces aren't slacks by any definition, but the risk of getting, not just our citizens, but Canadian citizens hurt…

I shook my head, it helped us spare the man power needed to take care of the men under the knight's rule… or… Kihara's.

I turned to look at the tired teen.

"Well, you didn't kill anybody…" I said.

"Just tell me what you're going to do to me." He sighed.

"A deals a deal, you help us, we help you. What do you think about Canada?"

He sighed, saying "I would be lying if I said I was as confident in my abilities as I was a week ago…"

The sun was setting outside, and final preparations were being made.

 _This really was a gamble…_

 **Kaga**

My memories as an abyssal were not exactly concrete or clear, but I did remember how close the knight acted towards me.

It didn't change once we returned to the school.

He wrapped his arms around me and simply started sobbing, saying he missed me, wanted me back but couldn't find the time to rescue me…

 _Couldn't find the time… it was an odd choice of words._

"You have no idea how happy I am… I don't know how that bastard woke up, but I did what I wanted. I won. We won."

I kept quiet for the most part, realizing that it was my physical attributes he appreciated, and not the person I was.

 _No need to tip him off._

I wanted to explore, to find the other girls we all suspected were still here, but I was unfortunately right about this knight wanting to be comforted by me more than anyone else.

It was certainly uncomfortable, I managed to sit in a comfortable enough position so he could rest his head on my lap, which was still uncomfortable, but... manageable.

He didn't do much of anything other than cry, stop, sleep, wake up, and cry again. his tears evaporating once they fell from his eyes.

I stared out the window as the sky turned from blue to a light orange, no one daring come into the room to interrupt the crying monster.

For once, I wanted to feel bad for him, despite his actions, but I could only feel a little bit of pity.

He wasn't well, mentally speaking. A creation drawn by someone angry at the world, the well intentioned copying of which led to the destruction of a friendship, and whose personality and past were written by a grieving child in an attempt at coping with the loss of his mother. It was a wonder he had been able to do anything, get as far as he had, but… even I understood that he needed to be put out of his misery.

As an abyssal, you can only think of the pain sinking causes you, you only want vengeance, to hurt others so that you don't suffer alone… he wasn't so different.

 _That's why he needed to be destroyed…_

"Grief… grief consumes like nothing else…" he mumbled suddenly.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"No matter how hard I try, I can never get her out of my head, even with my free will, even if he doesn't control me anymore… Ivory… there were others who hurt Kathy, if… if we get them… hurt them… do you think I will finally find peace?"

I stared at him, knowing what the correct answer to such a question was, but also knowing what he wanted to hear. Losing comrades back home was not something that any of us could deal with easily, but… that was never an excuse to attack anyone who wasn't responsible.

"Of course… I will help you." I forced myself to say in a voice that wasn't filled with disgust.

He smiled, standing up and stretching.

"I believe Kihara still holds your friends. I will ask him if he can wake them up soon."

Realizing my chance, I stood up, planning on locating the other fleet girls and contacting the others. The knight closed the door behind him, and I figured he didn't want me exploring the place, but… fine, I would contact the others first. My fairies got right on that, and it wasn't long before I got an answer.

 _I figured a few days were left until the attack._

Imagine my shock when I found out the attack was less than ten hours away.

 **Misaki Shokuhou**

"Full moon tonight, huh?" I said out loud, totally not desperate to fill the silence of the tent.

Kakine was calmly placing some body armor under his new shirt, though we all agreed it wasn't necessary… well, it may have been necessary for him since he was no Accelerator…

Speaking of the #1, he was standing with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, who simply let out a grunt of sorts, acknowledging what I had said.

"You know, we _are_ all in a team, I don't understand why you boys are so quiet." Misaka said, sitting straighter.

"Maybe because one of us killed the other at one point?" a sarcastic Kakine replied.

A light chuckle came from the strongest, prompting the other to shut his mouth.

"Hmm… you know if what the scientists said is true, and thoughts influence where we go, we could all just go back to a point before we screw things up, so…"

"She isn't wrong, Second. Avoid going after me next time, that way you won't die."

The second stayed quiet, surprising even the albino.

"What? Aren't you going to reply something like any second rate villain does? Come on, man, don't leave me hanging here."

"Look, I would rather get this over with as soon as possible and go home, put all this behind me and just live in peace…"

"I find that hard to believe."

The second whirled around and shot a finger at Accelerator, yelling "You're God damned right it's hard to believe! I don't believe it either! But going to Japan and torturing our author is not something that will help me, so I have to start behaving… at least you don't care about all that."

"I think we all make our own choices, cause my screw ups were _my_ responsibility."

"Yeah, Second, even if we don't exist here, it doesn't mean our decisions were up to some guy in a dirty apartment somewhere. I think he came up with us, but we decided the story he wrote… does that make sense?" Misaka added, trying to help.

The other boy groaned.

"Whatever, I have to get going. They're flying me out to help catch a certain someone…"

Not wanting him to leave with that attitude I decided to give him something to come back to.

"Hey, Kakine, if you come back I will share a very, very special secret with you that I promise will make you feel better." I said, trying to sound playful.

"Sure, whatever." he said, rolling his eyes as he exited the tent.

The second he was gone, Misaka said "I seriously doubt telling him abuot his female version will make him feel better."

"My what?" the albino asked, cocking his head to look at the chestnut haired girl.

"Ah, don't worry about it _. I'm_ more curious about your new friend."

It was the albino's turn to roll his eyes, saying "Look, I was just trying to be nice to her… being here… things are different."

"Yeah, no one is after you for your ability or anything like that, the people are nicer… I wouldn't mind living here, but…" Misaka said, going quiet.

"What the hell are you three doing here, we have to go." A nervous sounding Charlie said, prompting us outside, much to my own confusion.

"Wait, I thought we had to-"

"No, the Admiral decided that we go to the airport along with the machine, that way… well… you'll see."

I wasn't sure what he meant, but he didn't seem to know either.

…

 _I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!_

"Relax, Misaki, jumping off is easy." One of the American Special Forces men said, patting me gently on the back as I stared at the large airplane being fitted with cannons.

"AC-130… the Gun ship… man, Iowa would go nuts over this…" Charlie mumbled as he eyed the plane.

"Don't even try talking to distract from your nervousness! You're even more scared than me!" I yelled at him.

"Lady, stay out of my head!"

"I can hear your inner mind panicking like crazy! What am I supposed to-"

Accelerator pushed past us, not saying anything but clearly annoyed with our… well… anyway…

"So… we drop in and we keep the gunship nearby in case things go south… sounds simple enough." he said.

"Remember; don't bother attacking to kill until Charlie and Misaka set up the machine." Richard said as he loaded a Berreta into a holster on his belt.

 _He was just as nervous as his friend._

The airport was empty, as was the runway, to the point that I had to wonder if it was abandoned. Eight PM turned to ten PM, which later turned to twelve AM, which eventually turned into me falling asleep.

I was woken up eventually by the men shuffling, confirming takeoff orders.

"…second floor? Understood, be there in forty minutes."

One of the men turned to look at us.

"We will pick up the Fleet girls, you kids head to the second floor of the school, he will be at the end of the hallway, Math room, there is a zero and a two painted on the door. Let's move people!"

"Aww, but I'm still sleepy, can't I just-" I genuinely tried sounding like a little girl in order to have the men take some pity on me, but I knew it wouldn't work.

This mission was too important.

Of course, Misaka had to go a step further, dragging me onto the plane.

"You can sleep on the way over, now come on!"

"Are the others moving into place?" I heard someone ask.

Something akin to confirmation came back on the radio, and the Marine said "Copy, ETA 40 minutes. Godspeed."

I breathed in, forcing myself to get ready, the idea of sleep still attractive, but it wouldn't come to me.

 _What if my remotes aren't powerful enough to hide us from the knight?_

That alone going wrong could lead to disaster… I had to be ready just in case… out of everything that had happened during the last month, this was what I hoped would succeed the most.

Gripping the old whistle, I prayed we could accomplish something most stories needed a hero for… but a part of me knew it didn't matter.

We would either succeed or fail here.

Simple as that.

 **Frank Castle**

It was a bit colder near Niagara Falls.

I began to cross the bridge between the US and Canada, eyeing the natural wonder, a part of me thinking about how much I wanted to show the falls to my family… the line was long, mostly Canadians going home, my target not amongst them. It was perhaps unwise, but the large crowds would be an excellent shield from any American agents too cowardly to risk civilian casualties. I didn't see any of them, but I did see plenty of kids on cell phones, giggling as they watched cartoon characters suffer terrible injuries without the release of death visiting their maimed bodies.

 _I will make them all pay eventually…_

I continued listening to some British political commentator explain how lax US security near its Nuclear Missile silos was, as in, one facility actually to keep a door open using a crowbar…

 _The possibilities…_

The cell phone I had been given was a great source of information, though it would be easy to track the second I made a call to someone, so I would have to get rid of it soon.

I checked my watch.

It read 0434… I turned and looked around… good, no one had tailed me yet.

The video ended and it was suddenly my turn to be allowed in.

The border guard had a look in his eye, as if he recognized me…

"Sorry, sir, but… are you a veteran?"

"Who's asking?"

The man stuttered something about Iraq, meekly apologizing and checking my passport, approving it quickly before letting me inside.

I was in.

Now all I had to do was find that old man.

…

I was being followed.

The second I walked into the city, two guys began trailing me. I didn't notice at first, but I kept getting these similar looks as I kept moving, never the same person, but there was constantly someone that would keep looking at me, and then turning away.

Angry, I turned into a random alley and stayed there, waiting.

A man in a coat walked over and stared at me.

"Frank Castle, my name is Roy-"

I grabbed him and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"-C-Canadian- Canadian Security Intelligence Service… God, could you lighten on the-? Hrrk!"

He gagged as I pressed the plastic knife to his throat, asking him "What do you want?"

"Just… warning you… you have one hour to comply and surrender to the nearest police station for the attack in Chicago. Otherwise-"

I stabbed the knife into his leg, telling him "Tell your superiors that if they want the same bloodshed I brought Chicago to keep coming after me. I will slaughter you all; I will make a bloody mess of this city if _any_ ofyou tries to get in my way."

With that I walked out of the alley and back into the street, making my way to a certain postal office, planning on picking up what Capone had pulled all the strings he could in order to send me.

The clock now reads 0556 and I'm waiting in a small, broken building with all the weapons I could bring with me, knowing they are somewhere out there, waiting to-

A police officer started moving people away, as if…

I don't know if this is it for me, but whoever finds this… know one thing and one thing only.

I don't regret any of this.

 **Richard**

To say I wasn't nervous would be a lie, but… I couldn't believe how sleepy I was.

I wished so desperately that I had made some promise to my mother that would inspire me now, or that some old memory from my childhood motivated me to action, but there was nothing. carrying on what my mother wanted me to do was obvious, but didn't exactly add anything to my motivation.

 _Just the job that we had to do…_

I kept checking the Berreta, magazine was full and I had an extra round in the chamber. It was cold, and being several thousand feet in the air didn't exactly help matters. Despite the gun being an inanimate object, I put all my hopes of the mission working on it even if it was just a small part of it.

"The relationship between man and weapon is an odd one." Charlie mumbled over the engines.

I glanced at him.

"Sorry, just rambling… you think this will work?"

"It has to, even if the world doesn't end, it will sure as hell be altered if this mission doesn't work."

He nodded; we both glanced at the three level 5s, sleeping soundly in spite of the engines and potential dread over the mission.

 _They were just kids…_

Gripping the gun, I prayed silently that the other teams were succeeding, that the mission would work, that things would be back to normal in a few days' time.

Somehow, I knew things would work out…

One way or another.

* * *

 **A/N: No, this wont turn into a romance fic, I just thought it would be cute to have Shoukaku crush on a fellow albino and also to show that Accelerator had indeed changed since arriving in the real world. So… this is probably the longest chapter in the series… and I think it was the toughest to write. Not only did I have to tie together whatever lose threads remained, but I wanted to write more about Richard and his mentality, something I'm not so sure I succeeded in conveying. Ironically, in spite of being the longest chapter, there really isn't much more to say about it… ah yes! Saratoga... more on her in the next chapter, cause this one was getting too long… regardless, the story should be ending in the next pair of chapters and after that… well… I'll let you all know then. I want to remind you all that I will be doing a reviewer response at the end of the final chapter, so any questions you have or issues with the story, feel free to list them and I will try to answer them at the very end. As always, thanks so much for keeping up with Erasure, just a little bit more and we arrive at the finale! Remember, that all reviews and suggestions are appreciated, and I will see you all soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Erasure Chapter 21**

 **Just the shining sun rays that solemnly illuminated what had once been and would never be again.**

* * *

 **Iowa**

Whoever thought we would get stuck diverting the enemy forces?

The plan called for the level 5s, Mikoto, Misaki and white haired guy to drop into the school and escort the two guys along with a Special Forces unit.

Not sure if they were Army boys, Navy or some other branch, but I did know this.

The Marines were _still_ pretty amazing! Big and quiet, though… things had certainly changed since my time, but I didn't mind.

 _Especially now that I had another American Fleet Girl tagging along!_

She nervously checked her weapon, which was basically a flight deck fitted with grips and a magazine similar to a Tommy Gun, tiny Hellcats would be shot out on command, and in theory she was a very powerful ally.

To be honest, it was a bit of an odd contrast with the seemingly meek and nervous gal that wielded it.

"You okay?" I asked as I finished loading a clip for the .45. With pretty much all of my guns and equipment ruined, it was my only means of offensive and defensive combat now.

Sara turned to look at me.

"I can't remember anything, and you're telling me we're actually fictional characters from a game brought into reality by a psychotic knight with unexplainable powers and our best shot at going home may be closing assuming it even works…I haven't been this nervous since news of Midway…" she whimpered.

"Chin up! The guy went way too far last time and now _way_ more resources are being allocated to destroy him and his minions!" I said, trying hard to cheer her up.

"…how much of that was I responsible for?"

I forced down a sigh, keeping a cheerful façade is difficult enough, but necessary for keeping morale up.

"Look, it wasn't your fault, and no one is blaming you. Do you even remember what you did?"

She shook her head.

"Exactly, cause it wasn't you doing it! Now come on, we have a job to finish."

"But-"

"Action first, emotions later… if ever. You're older than me, you should know this."

That at least seemed to quiet her down, even if it was a bit harsh… focusing on keeping a happy façade is sometimes what keeps me sane, I guess… not about to talk to a shrink about it, but I know that as a leader- once the Flagship of the United States- I have to take all that turmoil and toss it aside for everyone else.

 _Focus on the positive, focus on the positive…_

"And, look, once we're back home, we can work to save our friends and actually win this war… coming here was a better result than we could have ever hoped for."

I never know if my words are ever enough, but we couldn't focus on that right now.

I threw on the high school vest Misaki had lent me, it was an awkward fit, but it worked okay. My hair was combed a bit more, my command center, one of the few things that survived Max, was put away in the purse the Navy had given me, and the (admittedly short) skirt and white leggings completed the illusion.

 _At least, as long as no one looked too closely… which wouldn't last too long._

"Well, damn, I think Kihara will actually fall for this." Elton said as we came out of the changing room.

Several Marines were also loading up in the very empty building just outside of view from the men that had fallen under the mad doctor's mind control.

"Hell yeah, that bastard won't know what hit him!" I replied cheerfully, doing a pose I had seen the blonde esper do in one of the pictures of her that were available on the World Wide Web.

"Don't underestimate him, we know he has a lot of armed men." The royal (pain) sighed removing his contact lense, revealing his creepy eye.

"Which is where you come in, Sara." Lieutenant Anderson said, glancing at the brunette.

"Head to the hills over there, remain silent unless it's an emergency, listen to our radio calls and when you get the signal…" he stopped, as if asking her to see if she remembered her orders.

"I scramble all my planes and bombers, helping you overpower the brainwashed men."

"Good." The lieutenant said, glancing at the Admiral who was now in full gear.

"I'll head with you, watch your back and see if I can help spot for you." he said, a large rifle slung on his back.

 _The men called it the M200, but I had yet to see any of them use it…something about it not being an official gun of the US military… I liked the name, though._ _ **Intervention!**_ _Sounds very-_

"Are shoukaku and Zuikaku in position?" Elton asked, bringing me back to the room.

"Yes, sir!" a voice, Shoukaku, crackled on the radio.

"Yeah, we're ready here." Zuikaku chimed a second later.

"Alright… guess I'll make the call."

 **Kakine Teitoku**

My fingers tapped impatiently on the slightly more comfortable CH-47 that was flying me across the border.

I was the only one going, and I wondered just how much trust the Americans were placing on me.

Not a lot considering the Canadian special forces sitting in the helicopter.

Two of them had tiny sub machine guns I wasn't sure I recognized, while the other two carried these huge rifles that reminded me of the anti-material guns I had read the Sisters used against Accelerator to no avail.

 _Thankfully,_ _ **that**_ _guy isn't our target…_

The CH-47 landed way out on the outskirts of the city, also out of sight, and we sat there, waiting in the small patch of dark woods.

Bored after the first ten minutes, the Special Forces never uttering a word, I started to look around.

I wish there was a maple tree to make them sit under that… I also wished they were wearing those Mounty uniforms… all in all I simply sat there waiting with nothing to do, bored out of my mind.

I lost track of time, but way into the night the radio crackled to life.

"Contact, he's heading down the walkway… trailing…"

They followed him for a bit, reporting back the turns he was taking, stuff like that…

And then they went real quiet.

The Special Forces team never once seemed concerned, though.

I think that an hour passed before the radio sparked up again, the lady on the other end saying "He knew we were following him and forced a confrontation. We got a man down, but we managed to keep following him at a distance. I don't know how, but he went to a post office and picked up a huge package filled with guns, unpacked them in a room, placed them on his coat and began making his way outside…"

"He headed to a car place, or walking near the highway?" one of the men, a slight accent in his voice, asked.

"Negative, he's just moving around St. Catharines… I think he wants us to engage him first."

The spec ops guy nodded and grunted an agreement. He asked her for the location, she gave it.

"Alright… Start evacuating and sealing off the area, we'll be there in ten."

"Well, I bet I can be there in five."

The man turned to me, unsure if he should allow it or not.

The plan definitely required me distracting him either by talking or by causing the lights near him to blind him… I sort of wanted to chat with him for a bit, though.

The spec ops guy nodded after a second, and I was finally allowed to stretch and fly into the city.

…

It was pretty, I guess. Nothing like Academy City, but… it had a charm I couldn't ignore. A park I saw in the distance had a rose garden I have no shame in calling gorgeous… unfortunately it didn't last long as I noticed the police cars below me and the people moving like ants away from a very wide street.

I dropped down.

He was standing in the middle of the road, smoking a cigar he may or may not have stolen.

"So they send you? Figures… I secretly hoped you wouldn't give in to those bastards but… what can I say? You really are the weakest of the weak…" he groaned, dropping the cigar and harshly stepping on it like a bug.

I scoffed at his words.

"I could kill you right now, but I really would like to have you surrender."

He didn't reply.

"We found a way back, you know. Something about our thoughts creating pocket dimensions or something like that… I don't care too much at this point. Maybe we could send you back, have you save your family."

He didn't react.

"…or we could just kill you right here, right now."

He chuckled lightly.

"Castle, really look around you. You actually want to keep killing people for trying to express themselves?"

He eyed me, and I knew the answer already.

He no longer cared what the people's goal had been.

He was here to punish their actions, and I got worried.

"Answer me one thing, Kakine… my creator… is he actually vacationing here or did the CIA set me up?"

I shook my head slightly, but before I could answer he said "Actually, forget it. Doubt you're going to Heaven, but if you see Erza down there, tell her I said high… I'll be there soon."

He tossed something my way and I kicked myself for ignoring the fact that he had discretely pulled a pin when he asked the question.

The grenade exploded, and even with my defenses up… the noise… the damned noise _physically_ hurt!

I fell to my knees, covering my ears, trying to concentrate as best I could only to find it impossible… what the hell had that _been_?!

I noticed that there was little smoke… did he hit me with a stun grenade?!

I glanced ahead and saw him running up to me, a small gun in his right hand.

Shaking my head briefly, I hopped away and flew into the air, my ears ringing as I did so.

I landed on a roof nearby, and took a few breaths…

 _What the hell is up with guns in this reality?!_

Of course, he didn't give me much of a chance to rest up, bullets riddling the cement below as he fired wildly into the building.

"Come on, kid! If they sent you then they obviously want me dead!" I heard him yell.

 _He had no idea just how much they_ _ **really**_ _wanted him dead._

"Alright…"

My six wings manifested, and in the darkness of the night I could only imagine that the light was a spectacle for people in the distance.

Hopping down into the street, I stared him down, grinning.

He scoffed and lifted his rifle.

My wings made for a pretty distracting sight, and that was the intention.

An invisible beam shot right at him after I intensified the glow, yet he did something I didn't expect.

He ducked down and charged at me, shooting wildly.

Dumb move on his part, but I admit, I didn't expect it.

Before he could prepare another grenade I slammed him into the ground, using my wings like blades and cutting his weapon to pieces that would never be placed back together again.

The gun exploded, and as it did he got back up.

 _A switch?_

 _Oh…_

It wasn't a normal explosion like the others; it was thousands of tiny bullets shooting from a nearby alley.

A claymore mine… damn… didn't see it coming, I admit. He must've-

I fell to the floor, exhausted from stopping all those projectiles, and he got up, handgun in one hand, combat knife in the other.

"That was sad… two claymore mines wasted on you… choose your next words carefully, Kakine. You either get the bullet or the knife."

"Funny… that you think a knife will do anything when two mines and a bunch of explosives did- hrrk!"

He stepped right on my throat, my mind too tired to fully defend against it…

An attack on the other hand…

"You really want the-" he stopped mid-sentence to scream as I stabbed his thigh with a dark matter wing I manifested.

"You damn…"

Standing up as fast as I could, I slammed my fist into his face… it felt like I had hit a wall.

I stared at my knuckles, surprised at how little he reacted to it. Still, I stood my ground.

 _Not much longer now._

He stood up, ignoring his bleeding leg… I thought I had hit an artery but this monster of a man simply ignored it, like he didn't care that his pants were now soaked with the red liquid that was vital to keeping a person alive.

He shoved me with honestly impressive strength.

I sat on the floor, looking up at the intimidating man, not yet helpless, but certainly unsure of what else I could do to the guy with the strength I had left.

"Look at you… just like the pathetic one dimensional villain. Still weak"

"Says the guy bleeding to death." I sighed.

He finally glanced at his wound, scoffing at it.

"You think this will stop me? I once annihilated an entire drug ring!"

I shook my head, realizing this grown man didn't get it yet.

"You're wrong, you know."

He raised an eyebrow.

"We aren't different because I'm a one note villain while you're the main character or anti-hero or whatever."

He pulled another grenade, seemingly ready to pull the pin.

"Dumbass! You haven't changed!" I shouted a final attempt at trying to get him to see the truth.

He looked pensive for a second, then glared back, saying "What, you think I'm a slave to my author? I still chose all of this and I don't regret it one bit!"

"Yeah, cause that's what you do, you kill bad guys. Really think about it, you hate your creator, he wrote you this way and all, but instead of chasing after him only you still only go against those _you_ consider the bad guys!"

"…so you _are_ saying I'm a slave?"

I was going to answer when he jabbed the knife into my thigh.

Deep.

I had focused my defenses on the chest and head assuming he would try to slit my throat or shoot me, I completely discarded that torture was one of his options when he was so short on time.

It hurt…

I writhed in silent agony, doing my best not to yell.

"See, maybe you're right and I am a slave… but at the end of the day I will be the one to avenge Erza, Wendy, Max… my wife, my daughter, all of them! You will just be forgotten, and by your own choice no less! At least I still chose to remain this way." He said in a quiet, menacing tone.

"Wrong… a…gain…" I spat back, forcing a grin.

I never heard the gunshot, but I did hear the whistling bullet.

In my world the longest kill from a sniper was about two miles away give or take. From what I understood, this world wasn't too different, but something that blonde chick had mentioned before we all parted ways went something like this…

 _Canada, eh?_

 _Piss off…_

 _Hey, hey! I just want to give you some knowledge on the guns they-_

 _You Americans and your gun fetish… I don't care about the weapons, just that they don't let us down._

 _Well, the Canadians use this American made rifle called the TAC-50, and it's the gun responsible for the farthest kill ever at-_

 _Thanks. See ya!_

… _rude…_ was the last thing I heard her say.

I know now that it is, in fact, a Canadian who is responsible for the longest kill shot on this planet.

 _I doubt it was the same guy, though…_

He was tossed to the floor like a ragdoll, blood splattering the street.

Castle looked around in confusion before forcing himself to try to get up.

He couldn't move.

The round had hit him on through his left side, probably exiting on the right, and must've liquefied a few bones and organs… at the _least_.

I stood up and approached him, seeing the blood pooling around him as he lay there.

"The thing is, Frank, I was smart enough to realize my road led to oblivion and changed my plans accordingly. _You_ knew and had access to the same things I did once we were dragged here, and yet-"

"Oh, shut the hell up…" he coughed out.

I stayed quiet.

I wanted to tell him off for everything he had done, but despite everything, it felt sad knowing that he had done it all thinking it was for some greater good or some interpretation of justice.

The Canadians approached slowly as the life drained from his eyes, submachine guns on hand.

"Hey, you really want your last words to be _shut the hell up_ , cause that doesn't look good on any report." I said after a few seconds as the men spoke on their radios.

"I… don't regret… what I did…"

"You really believe you did the right thing in killing all those people?" one of the men asked.

"Justice… will come… for all of you… someday. So yeah, I think I did pretty well you false gods!" he said, raising his voice.

"Well, sorry you- woah!"

As if gaining a second wind, the dying man pulled this bloody gun from his blood soaked jacket and went to pull the trigger.

I knocked it out of him before he could even try that, far more focused now than I had been when he blew those grenades in my face earlier.

He let his head fall back in defeat.

"He doesn't have a dead man's switch, does he?"

He actually laughed then.

"I… wish… I… had… thought… of… that…"

Then his breathing stopped.

I turned away and began walking out of the protected perimeter.

"Hey, you're still bleeding!" one of the men called.

"I got it, I got it…" I muttered as I removed the knife and created a large amount of heat to cauterize the wound.

I sucked in a breath as the burning feeling made me want to scream, but held it in, simply telling the men "I need to get back to Chicago as soon as possible, I want to know how things are going over there."

The man nodded and I looked one last time at the lifeless body of the man that had actually almost managed to kill me, a level 5.

 _Goodbye, Frank Castle… you followed your road to the end, I'll give you that much._

 **Elton**

I made the call…

"Yes?"

"Doctor Kihara?"

"Hmm… oh the Americans. I take it Kakine got through after all. Are you people at all interested in my offer?"

"Maybe, things have been… difficult."

"Oh my, yes, I believe they would be difficult after such an attack. Now, about letting me handle the Level 5s…"

I paused, trying to act angry; wasn't hard.

"The… president issued… an order…" I sighed.

"Yes?"

 _God, he sounds like he's enjoying this…_

"If you can provide us with the esper program… the whole thing… then we will fund you…"

"Yes, that's all well and good, but the level 5s-"

"Misaki is on board as long as you don't do anything inhumane to the others. Misaka is… can be dealt with."

"And Accelerator?"

"We're forcing him to wear a collar that supposedly tracks his movements but it actually carries a killing agent that will only be activated if he leaves the base."

"Hmm… I do wonder if his brain is more important than his body. Now I will need access to-"

"Yes, doctor, you will get all of that, just meet us at the designated spot in ten minutes, we'll transport you and whatever else you need."

The doctor let out a wholehearted laugh that made my stomach churn before saying "You know, I was very close to taking the offer of another group. Glad you actually guarantee payment!"

 _I'm sure you are…_

I hung up and glanced at Iowa, who was almost obsessively examining her handgun.

Everyone should be in place, but radio silence was necessary at this stage of the plan, which was worrisome on its own.

Course, if something happened we would break radio silence immediately, but still, I was worried.

 _Kakine and the Canadians should be dealing with Castle right about now…_

I wondered if I missed anything, if my boss missed anything… this plan had to go off without a hitch…

At around 4:45 Am, we saw a van that had probably been used to take children to school once and I got off my own in order to meet with the mad scientist.

Kihara and fifteen guys that worked for Capone hopped off the van.

"Entourage?" I asked, groaning.

"Security. Something the knight has stopped caring about since you returned his precious Kaga… I could be working for you this entire week and he wouldn't have cared either; out torturing his creator or something. Not anymore, though, I brought the helmet myself, which also dobules as a gift, since all these men are now follow any order of mine without question. So no tricks, tonight eh? I just gave you a whole squad of the perfect agents!" he said, tapping his little hat.

I glanced at the stoic looking boys with assault rifles.

That's _it?_

"Oh, Misaki is right there, correct?"

I nodded, looking around.

"Oh, relax. I know you won't kill me so I didn't bother setting up any traps." The doctor said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Of course. Remember what I told you when we first met?"

"Oh, something about war crimes." I mumbled back.

"You people _need_ my intellect. I'm a genius with knowledge you all only dream of, and I can give it to you. You won't kill me even if you want to. So relax, I fully believe you will do your job and keep me safe."

"That's why you brought fifteen guys armed to the teeth?"

He grinned before saying "So, remind me what Misaki wanted?"

He looked at the car and for the first time since I had seen him his smile vanished.

"Is she asleep?" he asked.

"Probably, you know how it is." I mumbled back.

"… say, what did you CIA folk do to that… prince- Lelouch something… is he still around?"

I kept eyeing the guys with rifles.

"Hey!" the doctor called to me.

"Huh? Oh, Lelouch? He died thanks to Erza." I lied.

"I thought-"

"Hey, those guys… the ones carrying boxes… what's in those?" I interrupted him, pointing at three men carrying three metal boxes who were sticking to the back of the group.

"Lab equipment." He mumbled back.

"…fascinating." I said, finally activating my radio and giving the signal.

The doctor had kept his eyes on our decoy Misaki, and I wondered if he had noticed it.

"So… he's dead, and Misaki is working with you us… correct?" he tapped the car window, prompting the girl inside to turn her head slightly to face the older man.

I hid my smile, realizing his men were exhausted in spite of their brainwashing.

The doctor opened the car door.

It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but I think the doctor noticed that this wasn't Misaki.

 _Not that it would do them any good._

"Y-" he began, backing up suddenly.

"Tora-Tora-Tora!" Iowa shouted then, lifting her M45 up to the doctor.

"God! Don't ever decide on code words again!" Saratoga shouted over the radio.

"Hey, the blonde is trying to be sensitive to our cultures, who'd have thought?" Zuikaku muttered on the same channel.

"Everyone shut up!" their admiral yelled.

The men turned and stared in surprise, some lifting up their rifles.

The cracks of rifles filled the air nearby as Kaga and Shoukaku fired at the crowd of armed men from a fair distance away, hiding in one of the many abandoned buildings.

We made a point of not shooting to kill, but if they had to…

Rifles broke in two as the anti-material rounds collided with steel at speeds that greatly surpassed sound waves.

I think Kihara tried to use his helmet, but Iowa squeezed the trigger, knocking it off his head, shattering it with a round that barely scraped the side of his head.

From the shadows, MARSOC operatives added to the firefight as the men refused to surrender.

Much to my disappointment, some were killed instantly.

Then one called for backup, and a second van drove in from a corner.

I shook my head, disappointed.

Through the gunfire, a subtle buzzing could be heard in the air.

It was an odd scene, but tiny hellcats dropped miniature bombs on the streetlights, darkening the streets, a small amount of scattered muzzle flashes remained as the only thing lighting the darkness.

Night Vision Goggles were a hell of a tactical advantage, and I didn't have to see to know who was winning.

"Targets destroyed, Admiral… lieutenant…" the meek voice of Sara buzzed on my ear, quickly followd by Anderson saying "Yeah, good job. Hold position, we're about done here."

I heard a scuffling behind me just as the gunfire ceased and Marines ran into the street, M4s aimed at the wounded who were still trying to resist. I flipped on my flashlight and pointed it behind me.

"I got him, Elton. What do I do with him?" Iowa asked, holding the old man by the neck, M45 pressed against his head.

 _He seemed oddly calm for someone who was about to die..._

"Leave him to me."

Lelouch had come out of the shadows, the plan so far succeeding far better than expected.

 _Even if he noticed Iowa much sooner than what we would've liked…_

"Alright, you can let me go now…" Kihara groaned then.

I think the blonde squeezed his throat slightly with her arm.

"It's alright, Iowa, let him go. We have to ask him a few questions."

The man smirked as the blonde let him go and stepped back.

I noticed he also kept his eyes closed.

"It's all over doctor. These men will be dealt with, the knight will be dealt with, and we're going home." Lelouch said calmly.

"Come now, you can drop the act. You want me to work with you all in order to ensure travel between realities is safe. I-"

"It isn't travel between realities, its thoughts manifesting into physical worlds due to an unknown substance emitting energy high up in the atmosphere. We can send stuff through but bringing it out is a problem. We don't need you, nor do we want you."

The doctor grinned.

"Oh, I get it. You all wish to learn my secrets, don't you?"

Lelouch grinned, saying "Doctor, we just want to know if you will die right here or be sent back home."

The smile vanished.

"W-what do you-?"

"The US doesn't want your inventions, they don't care enough to risk their own people for them like Academy City does."

"Y-you people have equivalents! Whole towns of illegal aliens! You can get away with-"

Iowa pushed the barrel of her gun up against the back of the man's head.

"Doctor, from what I understand, in your world, the scientific advancements you've made has actually allowed some leeway, some relaxing of restrictions in human testing because the results are worth much more than any human life, correct?"

"Of course! Don't you want the same-?"

"We don't _do_ that here." Iowa growled.

The doctor began to recognize that he had made a mistake and to our surprise he whirled around just as a pair of MARSOC operatives moved to tie his hands.

He actually lunged forward as they moved behind him, shoving Lelouch aside and running past us.

No one shot him, too surprised by the ungodly speed the old man was able to reach as he ran.

I simply sighed and grabbed my GPS.

 _Dumbass still has the cell phone we gave him._

"He's going to try and call them, huh?" Iowa groaned, holstering her weapon.

Lelouch didn't reply and simply began walking in the direction of the doctor.

I glanced at Anderson, who nodded to us.

"Handle what's left, we handle the doctor." I told him.

He nodded again and went back to treating a wounded kid.

I caught up to Lelouch who was checking his Glock.

"This way?" he asked me.

I nodded simply.

 **Recorded conversation**

 **-Da?**

 **-It's me… the Americans are on me, I need you to evacuate me!**

 **-Doctor? Kia-hra?**

 **-Kihara! Yes! I need safe passage out of the country; your payment in scientific advances will be immeasurable!**

 **-Ah, yes, yes, of course, doctor… where are you now?**

 **-An alleyway, hiding! Pinpoint my coordinates with your tracking devices on this phone!**

 **-Sure, sure, doctor… stay put, you will know it's us by our whistling of the American Anthem. Okay?**

 **\- The American- sure! I will wait here, but you better hurry!**

 **-Da.**

 **Call ended**

My phone buzzed, and I put it to my ear.

"Oh, Russia, good to hear from you!" I said, cheerfully.

"I would insult you, but it is late and I am exhausted. The doctor is hiding in an alley somewhere."

"We know, he-"

"When you get close, whistle your national anthem. He will come out of hiding then."

I smirked in the dark.

"He called you?"

"Yes. Good night."

The call ended.

"What?" Lelouch asked me.

"This guy _really_ thinks his knowledge is worth keeping him alive." I muttered.

I didn't give Lelouch time to say much as I began to whistle the opening to our National Anthem.

The doctor actually peeked from a very dark corner in the alleyway only to look on in horror.

My NVGs worked great and I easily grabbed the old man and tossed him under a streetlight just outside the alley, which was a fair distance away from our battleground.

"They- they were-" he sputtered in horror.

"Get it through your head, dumbass! This world doesn't want your sickness!"

"Wishing to advance humanity to its logical next step is a sickness?! I am the harbinger of progress! I-" Lelouch didn't allow him to continue.

"From a certain point of view, _yes_. But that is just one perspective. After all, why would all of humanity suddenly wish to be able to turn into a god like being when many of us are happy leading simple lives, caring for our loved ones, or doing small acts of good?" Lelouch asked.

"Those are shackles that restrain us! How can we advance without leaving the past behind?! Your nation- all these damned nations hold on to their history and traditions and stories as if they are still words to live by! You can never move on if you hold on to all of that!" he yelled back, desperation lining every word as he realized just how screwed he was now, resorting to a sort of philosophical virtue signaling, probably trying to guilt us into letting him live.

I shook my head.

"None of that matters, you helped kill a bunch of people, including soldiers and police officers. For every reaction there is an equal and opposite reaction, correct?" I asked him.

The doctor was sweating.

"I… I am still of use! I swear that if you let me live I will bring you so many positive advances! You don't want weapons or espers then that's fine! I can provide other beneficial-"

"All to secretly keep working on your own sick experiments, yeah?" I asked.

"No! I am a man of my word!" he shouted, kneeling down suddenly.

"Prove it. Open your eyes." I said.

Silence.

Lelouche sighed, saying "Let's just kill him here, he already showed-"

"No! Ask away! I can help you! Let me show you!" he screamed, eyes opening up in desperation.

The young man seemed to allow a subtle smile to manifest as he said, "Your emperor commands you to speak truthfully when asked, tell us what advances you would bring this world if left to manifest them, and what would you do in order to achieve them?"

For the sake of… everyone, I will not recite or write what that madman said.

You need to understand, what he proposed, the steps needed to accomplish what he wanted… that information cannot be allowed _anywhere_ on this planet!

I read Academy City didn't want more people like Kihara to appear because of the spread of their technology, as if becoming so advanced actually _helped_ create people that thought this way… this was one thing I finally understood of that fictional world.

Not even the worst of terrorists that I had seen put away in my lifetime had this… warped vision.

This idea of achieving godhood, the means of which I doubt this world has seen men willing to force since the waning days of World War Two, those suggested at least. There had always been sick men, but… to sacrifice our own children, not even to be killed but to… change them like he suggested… the methods, the tools and drugs required… all things he supposedly could do with what we had on hand…

I will say this, but I also ask for the directory to allow Misaki to remove the memory in its entirety before we send her home.

Fictional or not, there are unholy things in this world, and God help us if we ever stray so far in the pursuit of knowledge that we forget the existence of the classification of "unholy" things.

The doctor regained his conscious and gave us a wary grin, as if he had somehow convinced us of his methods, as if his way of doing things brought forth benefits that outweighed any negatives.

"So… in order to achieve godhood-" he tried to say before Lelouch cut him off.

"If one believes their goal is perfect and will truly be for the greater good, then nothing becomes taboo in order to achieve it. You are no different, doctor, than the centuries long list of mad men that believed themselves to acting upon a greater good only to bring ruin to those that followed them."

The old man got up, but instead of running away he started to repeat those damned methods over and over again! As if it was so simple and easy- as if we hadn't or _couldn't_ understand how his plan benefited humanity, and maybe we didn't, but not because we were dumb or naïve...

We shot the old man before he got to the worst part of his plan again.

Fifteen rounds from Lelouch's Glock.

Twelve rounds from my S&W.

I think we both fired three shots, though I think we also missed several of them as his body crumpled to the floor.

He wasn't coming back regardless, though.

I turned to the seemingly shaken teenager, who glanced at me.

"I don't think… anyone in my world would ever… not like that…"

I think we would both rest a little easier knowing that the doctor's knowledge would remain his own.

I can only hope we never go so far.

"Elton, Royal, be advised, the last of the tangos are headed our way, preparing to hold them off! You two better stay put." the radio crackled.

More gunfire erupted in the distance as the remainder of Capone's men charged our lines.

 **Misaki Shokuhou**

 _God- oh God- how do I do this again? Oh, God…_

The panicked thoughts of the two young writers sitting across from us woke me up.

Charlie was as jumbled up as you would expect, but Richard seemed to be desperately trying to remember some sort of Catholic prayer, and failing miserably at that.

The six American soldiers were finishing putting on some gear, including the parachutes, which… I let out a tired sigh remembering that we had to jump down into that abandoned school.

The albino next to me was up and about, sipping from a can of coffee he must've snuck on board.

How, I wasn't sure. He wasn't carrying any bags or luggage for it and once healed, he could cancel out my own attempts at reading his mind.

He crushed the can with his hand before placing it in his seat, sitting down next to men, reaching below our seat where an unseen cooler hid.

He grabbed another and cracked it open.

I reached down and grabbed one myself, unsure if it would help my nerves.

I'm not really one for physical combat, you know?

Richard seemed to notice, and gave me a weary smile.

The air was cold, and the plane engines weren't exactly making it easy to sleep, even if I had managed some sleep earlier. The military had debated several attack plans, including transporting us in APCs, but they decided that an airborne drop would be the least risky, especially if a secondary force distracted the knight's security.

One team would go and attempt to send the knight back to his own reality or trap him in a pocket dimension or whatever. The other would be the Special Forces team that had been getting prepared nearby, and they would sneak around the school, find the rest of the fleet girls, and get them out.

Meanwhile, we would deal with the knight.

Even if he needed to be whittled down first, that's what our coffee fueled albino was for, Misaka would act more like a power plant, giving power to the electrical transmitters that would force open a doorway to a pocket reality that would be decided by Charlie or Richard using an electroencephalogram (EEG for short) to transmit their brainwaves and take advantage of the energy in the atmosphere… it would probably be Charlie since Richard would act as a distraction. The plan was to try to use my ability to keep the knights focus on Richard, sort of keeping his perception limited so he wouldn't see the rest of us setting things up around him, but if that failed Accelerator could just knock him around long enough for the same to happen.

Hopefully…

Probably…

As anyone can probably tell, the plan wasn't exactly full proof.

But if the energy in the atmosphere disappeared altogether and the knight remained stuck in this reality, even without powers, he could cause some more damage before being caught and we weren't sure if he could even die.

Plus, we might not be able to go home.

I gripped one of the remotes in my purse, hoping it would be enough.

"You kids ready?" the leader of the team, a tired looking man, asked.

Accelerator simply stood up, shoved one hand in his pocket as he finished his coffee before tossing the can away.

I tapped the chestnut haired electromaster on her forehead, startling her awake.

She looked around, understanding the situation and quickly stood up, almost falling forward as the aircraft made a sharp turn.

The two college boys and I were the only ones still sitting down.

"So… we jump in-" Charlie began, nervously.

"Jump in?" the leader asked, glancing at me before turning back to the young man.

"We jump, not you three. No, you three are going to attach yourselves to one of us and we'll lead you down."

"O-oh… I see…" Charlie said, smiling awkwardly before standing up.

He allowed one of the men to start attaching his gear as another went to do the same to Richard and me.

Richard stood up, albeit reluctantly, as did I, and the soldier strapped us in.

"Time to target thirty seconds." the pilot said over the radio.

Accelerator was not wearing any parachutes, so he simply moved to the front as the door began to open up.

The second all that cold wind hit us I got an idea in my head to make the whole ordeal more bearable. All I had to do was-

"Oh God, I can't do this! I can't do this at all! Let me stay on the plane! Please let me stay on!"

We all turned to look at a panicked Charlie, the man holding on to him glanced in my direction, unsure of what to do with the panicking kid.

I gave him a wry smile and grabbed a remote, pointed it a t him and pushed a button.

He fell asleep.

"Yeah that works…" the leader mumbled.

Accelerator let out a huff.

"I'll see you all down there!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

I pointed the remote at myself and pushed the button just as Misaka began asking questions.

Using my ability on myself… risky, but I actually preferred it over falling a thousand feet in the middle of the frigid night.

 **Misaka Mikoto**

 _Well, that's one way to avoid the stress of falling… I guess._

Misaki might as well have been made of toothpicks as she crumpled down onto the soldier's arms, gleefully unconscious.

I glanced at Richard who had a look that screamed _you forgot me!_

He stayed quiet other than sighing and looking overall miserable.

"Anyone here can knock you out if you want." I suggested- which was true. The Spec Ops guys carried sedatives in case of an emergency, I could electrocute him into sleeping and God only knew the combination of vector manipulation Accelerator could use to knock someone out.

He simply shook his head as a light overhead turned green.

Accelerator got a manic look in his eye as a cruel grin manifested once more.

"Remember, no killing!" I yelled at him as the winds grew louder and the engines drowned out my words.

He heard me, though.

I don't know if he _meant_ to act so cold, but he gave me a quick nod and promptly jumped out of the aircraft.

 _No parachute… showoff…_

Granted I needed to remain close to the soldiers, my ability having some convenient use here. Accelerator would probably keep some wind currents off of us as we dropped, and all I had to do was magnetize any piece of metal the soldiers carried in order to keep them close as we landed.

We all hoped off after him and once again I was surprised at the amount of noise that bothered me as I hopped out, the engine blaring as I fell, only to be met by silence in the darkness.

Parachuting can still be a bit difficult and units are still scattered when doing so, thankfully inventions like GPS and better means of communication have made that problem almost obsolete, but we all wanted to land together in the school yard in order to make our way inside.

… _wish Kuroko had been brought along. She'd make this so much easier._

I landed near an overgrown tree, nearby Accelerator was staring at the building, and I did my best to ignore the discomfort my parachute caused me.

 _Whoever did those straps worked them too tightly…_

The soldiers landed right next to us and quickly started readying the equipment.

"See anything?" I asked, doing my best to sound professional.

He stayed quiet, eyeing the dark building.

"Hey…" I groaned, getting his attention.

"It's mostly empty from what I can tell… no power either." He said then.

"…he hit you somehow, yeah?"

He nodded.

"Virtual particles… not sure how he works, but he shifts in and out of existence… here but not here." he said, grinning in the darkness.

"Won't save him, though." he mumbled.

He glanced at the transmitters we needed to set up in whatever room he was in.

We really only had a few tries to prove this would work, but…

"So how _do_ we wake up sleeping beauty?" he asked me, glancing at the two unconscious members of our little group.

 **Charlie**

I felt myself jolt awake, a hand on my head.

I hoped it was a girl, but it was of course the ghostly albino who lightly tapped my head once he saw my eyes open.

"Come on, we're moving in."

*zap*

"Eek! Misaka! Rude!"

 _Damn it… I don't even have to look to know what happened._

The school was abandoned a long time ago, and it showed.

Cracked walls, trash littered the entrance…

I reminded myself that Kathy used to study and walk these very halls, even though I had no idea this place existed until last month. I guess I started looking for signs that she used to be here.

There weren't any, but there _were_ some signs this place had been rather homely in the past. The faded paint, the almost vanished designs of colorful characters in what had once been classrooms… it all felt like this place used to have some life to it.

The soldiers ahead of us stopped, looked at their watches, and turned to look at us.

"Thirty minutes until sunrise… Kihara, Castle, and all the cronies this guy had on him should have been handled by now. All that's left is…"

He glanced at the fork in the road, so to speak.

The stairs led up to the other floors, including what had once been the school lab, and the location of the remaining fleet girls, meanwhile the main hallway continued to what I assume had once been a gym, where the knight probably remained, Kaga at his side.

One of the men, a guy with a radio glanced at us before showing us his little beeping radio.

A type of Morse code came from it.

"Gym." He said.

He looked worried in spite of wearing a face covering mask.

Their commanding officer looked at us and was about to say something when our Albino frined pushed past them.

"Yeah, yeah, be careful or whatever. Do us a favor and don't get yourselves killed either. This world doesn't really have plot armor, now does it?"

"We'll be in touch… be careful." Misaka told them, smiling awkwardly before walking past the men.

Not sure if the soldiers were convinced, but we followed the albino and they followed the stairs…

In a few seconds we were completely alone in the hallway. We heard very soft breathing from the other end, as if someone was whispering.

"So… should we just burst right in, or…?" I asked.

Misaki shook her head and stepped ahead of Accelerator, who promptly grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him again.

She was about to protest when he put his hand forward.

A soft breeze suddenly materialized and we couldn't hear the breathing anymore.

Accelerator sat down and said "I doubt they can hear us now. If anyone doesn't feel ready yet, then let me know."

There was a subtle echo, as if the sound reflected off the hallway more than it had earlier…

"Oh, how thoughtful of you… okay, seriously, I don't know if this will work." Misaki sighed, nervousness lining her every word.

"I'm sure you'll be able to pierce through, he isn't as strong as he used to be, and his defenses are probably down considering Kaga is probably pampering him… I think." Misaka stated matter of factly.

The blonde looked at her remote once more.

Then she gripped what appeared to be a whistle. I had no idea what that was supposed to be, but it clearly appeared to be of sentimental value.

Accelerator noticed. He said "We aren't heroes; I get it… not protagonists either, but-"

"Actually, all three of you have a spin off series." Richard sighed.

"Huh?" the three level 5s asked in what sounded like a half groan.

"Well, technically its Misakis friend, but- whatever, just trying to lighten the mood…" he replied, sitting down across from the albino.

"Look, we have to try. If this doesn't work, then we can just retreat, but I don't think we can let someone with that power keep doing this."

There was a lengthy silence then, as we sort of glanced at the door that stood between us and the final objective, if you will.

Technically, the final objective would be to send these kids home, but… before that we needed to ensure this knight couldn't just drag them back out here.

The radio crackled in Misaka's earpiece.

She nodded, before acknowledging.

"The girls are upstairs, in the lab, sedated." She said.

Accelerator got up then, grinned, and said "Well, come on. Let's get this over with."

Richard had been eyeing the handgun, this… look in his eye that to me appeared indifferent, but… something I couldn't place my finger on bothered me about it.

He nodded, and stood up.

"So… if Misaki can't actually do anything-" he began before the albino cut him off.

"Then I handle it, seriously aren't you the oldest one here?"

Richard actually laughed at that, the slight echo seemed to emphasize just how much this felt like a "final boss" mission.

We all stood aside, knowing the plan, Misaka handed me two of the transmitters we would place in the room's corners while she held on to the other pair.

I heard the distinct _click_ of a safety being switched off and Richard gently opened the door.

 _And here we go… God, that room is pitch black…_

 **Kaga**

I kept spying on them using the radio, doing my best to hide my relief as they explained that the girls were okay.

They were all being identified by their designs on the game, which probably led to a very bizarre image of American Special Forces scrolling through a wiki page on random cell phones in order to identify several unconscious girls.

"Akagi… I think… yeah, Akagi… slightly low pulse but seemingly unharmed. Jeff, those two blondes-"

"German and Italian from what I can tell… Prinz Eugen and… Zara… unconscious, but I don't see any physical problems."

"Uh… Captain…?"

As the knight kept muttering excuses for killing people I trained my ears on the worried query of the American… it was amazing how little he had actually said in spite of talking all night, not giving me respite- not that I asked for it either. I knew my mission, and if I had to sit here for hours on end in order to save my friends, then so be it.

"Uh… wow… that's… interesting. Jeff, log this in… two Fubukis- and I don't mean the destroyer types, I mean _two_ of her… wish these drawings were a bit better…"

I wanted to hear more, wondering just how that was supposed to work, but the door swung open and Richard stepped into the relatively small gym.

"Ah? Oh… it's you." the knight groaned as he sat up.

Richard said nothing, and I noticed the just outside the room, a certain blonde was sneaking glances at the room before subtly placing a remote control at an angle on the floor and pushing a button.

"What about the other one here?" the earpiece blaired on as Richard and the knight stared each other down.

"Huh… short, blonde hair… God, I wish we could see their equipment- um… Colorado, maybe?"

Before I got an answer the knight screamed in pure rage, not unlike the type some abyssals go into when heavily damaged.

"ANSWER ME!"

The young man simply stood there, glaring daggers at the knight.

For a split second, his eyes darted over to me, and the knight noticed.

"Oh, are you here to steal her away from me again?" he mumbled, standing in front of me.

Richard said nothing.

"Jealous? I got something for everything, and you're still the same worthless, motherless, _waste_ of human life that you were when she died."

I think I noticed a pained wince at the words, but I might've imagined it as Richard finally spoke up.

"She isn't her, you know. All you did was-"

"Oh shut up, she's _here_ for me, she cares, she understands what it means to be written and manipulated in order to entertain. She has dealt with as much grief as I have, and even if she's not her… she's more than you will ever have."

Richard sighed, before looking at him again.

"I'm not apologizing for what I did back then… maybe I should… but I won't. You embody _everything_ wrong with me back then! I hated everyone, I was jealous because they had what I didn't and they took it for granted, but God damn it I knew that killing or hurting them wouldn't help me!"

Behind Richard, the albino boy, Accelerator, walked into the room and stood near him.

The knight didn't notice, which I found odd.

Almost immediately after him, Misaki, Charlie, and Misaka entered the room.

 _Also unnoticed…_

The room was somewhat dark, but the few working streetlights outside provided plenty of sight, but to make the scene even more jarring, Misaki was carrying a small flashlight that she was using to see where Charlie and Misaka could place down the machines they had carried inside. The blonde even waved at me, smiling as she did so.

I didn't dare wave back as the knight sputtered out something about "As if you cared about her at any point in time…"

"Yeah, keep talking like that, I don't care."

"You're still here… I promise you that if you're here to hurt-"

"You... I'm here to put a stop to _you_." He sighed.

"You could have done that a long time ago."

"Uh huh?"

The knight flinched and pointed straight at the young man.

"Why not try to revive her?! Why?!" he shouted, accusingly.

I did my best to wince at the absurdity. If I remembered, he had attacked first- and how would anyone know that reviving a dead relative was even an option?

"You really are three people in one, huh? Which version am I talking to now, the one I wrote, or…?"

"Depends, really…" his voice and demeanor changed, and almost immediately turned dark and cruel as he growled the words "Why don't you give me what is rightfully mine?!"

I saw the hands on the young man ball into fist, all while the albino kept a bored expression as he eyed the knight.

"She's gone, my mother's gone, Kathy is gone… we're not gods that can-"

"You could've written a story where I rescued all of them! I could bring them here too! I can do that!"

I winced at that.

"Huh?"

"You and I… that bastard Charlie, too… we're connected! Everyone that I have brought forth is from a show or movie or game you two have played! I need your references after all! So… how about you grant my demand after all that pain?" a strange confidence lined his words.

"That's… why you didn't just grab all-powerful characters from other fiction…?" the young man half mused and half asked.

"Excellent answer… now will you give me what I want? or prove me wrong by allowing your mother to stay dead?!"

He was quiet for a few seconds, Misaka and the others were still doing something back there, but turning to look might give away their positions.

Richard gave a pained smile before lifting a handgun up and pointing it at the knight.

"Go back to hell…" he sighed, but kept his finger off the trigger.

"… I knew you hated her. You'd rather keep her dead than allow her back. Weak- beyond weak!"

Richard stayed silent, still aiming the gun at the knight, and I began to step back.

"Shoot me then! See what happens!"

Richard glanced at the albino who simply grinned.

*bang!*

The knight fell flat on his back and got up slowly, the bullet lodged in his head, but he started shouting.

"What kind of round is that? Eh? Strong! But nowhere near my level!"

"Bold words for a weakling such as yourself." A cruel voice laughed. I realized that Richard had actually shot right at Accelerator, who must've increased the speed of the bullet significantly.

Suddenly the knight turned and seemed to see the albino.

"Y-you?!"

Richard did as I had and took two steps back.

To say the knight had a rough time of it would be a gigantic understatement. Accelerator catapulted like a bullet and slammed his fist right into the knight's furious face, which sent him flying, not backwards, but straight _up!_ Like a missile, the albino shot upwards leaving a massive hole in the ceiling than the small one that had been there all night long and probably for a while now, and I could see the clouds in the sky.

An instant later the knight slammed into the ground, with Accelerator hot on his heels, the albino slamming his foot down on the knight's back as if crushing an insect.

"Nowhere near your level, huh?! Never underestimate Vector Manipulation, you bastard!" the albino shouted, jabbing his hand into the armor, attempting to tear out a piece.

Before he could, the knight grabbed his arm and the teenager recoiled, some smoke coming from his sleeve revealed burnt skin.

The albino growled back as the knight attempted to stand up again.

Gunshots erupted from across the room, the young man, Richard, fired a few shots that didn't seem to do much more than cause the knight to wince.

I desperately tried to see an opening to attack, to help with anything, but for once I realized how ineffectual I was in close quarters. My light anti-air guns were made to fight abyssal fighters, and even if they could seriously maim a person, this knight wasn't… like that.

I saw the bullets hit, I heard the young man curse as they remained in the armor, no visible effect, it wasn't the gun, Accelerator's insanely violent attacks on his form must've broken his neck and spine ten times over, yet he remained physically unhurt.

 _A being that should not exist…but how was he still alive?!_

Not one to sit by, I forced myself to run up to Misaka and the others, quickly realizing that they had placed one transmitter of sorts on every corner of the gym.

A voice rang in my head.

 _Kaga! Grab that cable and take it to Misaka, quick!_

And I did, quickly running to a corner and grabbing one.

The chestnut haired girl grabbed the cables while the young man, Charlie, placed some kind of hat that also had cables and suction cups on his head.

"You ready?" she asked him as the blonde brought a final cable.

"Yeah, I just… think of somewhere desolate to send him, right?"

I heard a crack, and a gasp.

I whirled around to see the knight looking at me.

"H-huh?" he managed to breathe out as the albino jumped him, cracking the floor beneath him.

I didn't mean to give him a spiteful glare, but he stood for nothing, nothing consistent at least.

Vengeance? He forgot about that the second he got me back to normal, something he didn't even do himself, it was the Americans who were literally out to kill me that managed destroy my abyssal form, not him.

 _Was he out just for himself?_

Most likely, which disgusted me, and my glare must have communicated that without the need for words.

I think he realized then that Accelerator was trying to understand what he was made of, maybe pinpoint a vector he could use to do some real damage, I don't know, but he pushed himself up, grabbing the albino by the arm.

The teenager almost scoffed, picking up a piece of shattered linoleum and ramming it into his eye.

He let go of Accelerator, and I think the albino realized his mistake then.

Out of pure instinct I grabbed an arrow, praying that I would make it in time as he lunged straight at us.

Charlie barely reacted on time, putting his arms up in a sad attempt at defending himself, Misaka hadn't noticed yet, and Misaki just looked… lost.

I had the arrow out when the knight grabbed Charlie by the throat and slammed him into a wall.

To our surprise, he began to bleed from the piece of linoleum stuck in his eye the second he made physical contact with Charlie.

"You little… murdering… scum…" he growled, through clenched teeth as it appeared that being in physical contact with one of his creators allowed him to feel pain, and even bleed.

Charlie struggled, and Misaka dropped the cables, but Misaki just stared, confused.

I readied my arrow when she whirled around suddenly and shouted "Accelerator you idiot!"

I let my arrow fly almost at the same time that Charlie kicked at the knight and Misaka lunged at him.

The knight had grabbed the strange hat Charlie was wearing, tearing it in two just as Misaka kicked him with a frightening amount of momentum caused by magnetism, my arrow zipping past them as the miniature zeroes deployed and whirled around, dropping two small torpedoes that detonated on impact, knocking him from one side to the next and covering him in smoke.

"What?!" the albino groaned, sounding tired.

"You got too close and blocked my mental-"

She yelped as what appeared to be plasma rocketed its way towards her, missing only by a few inches.

The knight stepped out, bruised, his eye bleeding, but alive.

Charlie stared in defeat at the broken device.

"Aw crap- the EEG, he-"

 _I didn't know what it stood for, but they needed that fixed… unless…_

I locked my eyes on Misaki as Misaka and Accelerator stood between the knight and the rest of us.

"Can you do the same thing?" I asked her, pointing at the broken machine.

 _Could you not have used your inner voice to ask that?_

 _Oh…_

The knight suddenly seemed to put two and two together and tried to lunge at the blonde, slipping past Misaka and Accelerator.

Misaki retreated to a corner and I tried to block his path.

What a joke…

He simply shoved me aside, lunging for the now vulnerable blonde when a flash of white crashed into him.

Accelerator looked strained as he pushed him aside, I believe he had used his vector control to launch himself from one wall to the other at insane speeds, because a powerful wind filled the room.

I heard a crack, and the teenager gasped, visibly in pain as he clutched his arm.

The knight grinned.

In his attempt at saving Misaki, he had used himself as a projectile and crashed into the knight directly, and if what I understood so far was true, Accelerator could not reflect whatever the knight was composed of.

 _Therefore…_

He had essentially body slammed into a piece of sharp iron. In desperation, and not wanting another injured ally, I jumped on the back of the knight, using my bow to squeeze.

"W-why?!" he demanded as Accelerator got up, showing a hatred in his eyes I hadn't ever seen on a normal person before.

 _I think it was the blood red irises that emphasized the anger…_

I wouldn't apologize, and I wouldn't explain myself, this so called knight had brought me- my _comrades_ \- here without free will and used me to carry out his vengeance, so no, I would leave him without an explanation.

 _Same way he would leave us without one…_

Misaki didn't let our help go to waste, and gunned it towards Richard, who had kept a fair distance, sticking to a corner, maybe hoping for an opening, maybe just praying for this to work.

She stood behind the young man, and breathed in.

I don't know if she told him or if he understood what he had to do, but he let her put her hands on the sides of his head and after just two short second, Misaki shouted at the top of her lungs "Misaka!"

The chestnut haired girl took a breath and grabbed the cables, electricity coursed through them and the transmitters whined to life.

The knight tossed me right besides the now standing Accelerator and I saw… something.

It looked like a glass pane had… materialized in the middle of the room, just in front of Misaki and the young man.

 _A doorway of sorts…_

The knight stepped back suddenly realizing what was about to happen, I suppose.

He turned and looked at the albino, who grinned and said nothing as he used his good arm to punch the knight in the face, sending him flying back, just in front of the portal.

The knight didn't go in, though.

He looked at Richard, who was now only a few inches away from him.

I saw anger in the young man's eyes, pain too, but…

The knight started to get back up, but Richard didn't let him.

He pushed forward and kicked the knight into the portal.

But the knight held on to his leg.

The most childish "huh?" came from Richard as the two fell into the doorway and disappeared into what might have been an invisible curtain.

 **Richard**

 _Cold… it was so cold…_

He had given me such a hateful stare and muttered something I didn't understand that I figured I should give him one final kick as he simply laid in front of the almost invisible portal.

I don't know if he planned to grab me and drag me with him, but… he did it somehow. I think the portal actually sucked him in, and he used that and dragged me along with him, but I don't know.

I found myself in a dark, seemingly endless room identical to the place I had been held captive while I had been unconscious. It had been my choice to create a pocket dimension like that to send him to, a sort of prison where it would just be him and his thoughts.

Behind me I could see the portal and the others moving around, but… like it was delayed. I saw Charlie stumble over some cables, but it was… just still images of what was presumably happening out there.

I began to move out through the doorway when a hand grabbed me and threw me to the floor… that didn't feel like it was there.

There was no glowing light except his purple eyes as he started wailing on me.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

His words- okay, screeching was... sort of like a distorted echo... three different but similar voices screaming all at once to make one, but also speaking apart enough to tell that this wasn't one person.

He just kept screaming _die_ over and over.

My head felt numb, and the hits… they didn't hurt.

 _Like it wasn't happening to me..._

Feeling that natural instinct, that code imbedded into our minds since birth, of fight or flight, I finally reacted, and grabbed those damned eyes of his, jabbing my thumbs into them with as much strength as I could muster.

Training with Iowa had helped but I quickly felt sick as I realized that it wasn't working.

He started to squeeze my throat, and I realized that I still needed to breathe.

 _Of course I'm at a disadvantage…_

Furious with this monster I had created- helped create- I began to violently struggle to escape his grip.

He had an iron grip on my neck.

I didn't care.

My thoughts were a jumbled mess, angry at this guy, who somehow gained free will and chose to act like this, furious at myself for being so damn weak as a kid- I don't care what excuses there are, this is partly on me one way or another and if I don't take _some_ responsibility then what does that say of me?! Had I grown up _at all_ since I was just a lonely kid that missed his mom?!

The bastard spoke up then.

"You could have saved her but you never even TRIED!" he shouted then, and I furiously started ramming my right fist into the side of his head.

I might as well have been trying to punch my way through a mountain…

My left arm desperately started to search my surroundings for anything I could use to get this abomination off of me and-

 _The berretta!_

It hadn't been holstered when he dragged me, and I thought I had dropped it outside of the portal before getting dragged in.

The cold steel to my left proved that assertion wrong.

I grabbed it and put it to his head, pulling the trigger as soon as the barrel made contact with his temple.

My hand jerked with the recoil as the knight's entire body flinched and rolled to the side, groaning in what was hopefully pain.

 _Still alive!_

I went to pull the trigger again, the muzzle flash lighting the darkness briefly.

I missed my other shot and squeezed the trigger again, but there was no third as the gun clicked- empty.

I struggled to my feet, gasping for air, but the place didn't feel like there was any real oxygen, just an empty void.

"Hypocrite… your mother dies and you didn't even try to rescue her… you could have… re-created her with this phenomenon… but you didn't even try!" he cried then, not standing up.

 _Not even going to bother addressing that. She was dead. There was no way she could be brought back. I wasn't God._

"You really were written by me. Only a pathetic pre-teen that's jealous of everyone would create such a pathetic protagonist." I spat back, praying my insults hurt him when bullets hadn't.

"I would rather be a pathetic protagonist that holds on to what he lost and makes the world pay than leave her behind!"

"Keep telling yourself that. You think my mom- _Her_ … would be proud of what you've done?"

"They would be alive! Alive! Alive! Not dead! Not reviving her makes you responsible for making sure she stays dead!"

"You want me to recreate her so that she can die again?!" I exploded at what might as well be my own Frankenstein.

"She would experience happiness if she was still alive! Don't you want her to be happy? She could see those that moved on and left her behind finally get what they deserve, she could fill… the void…" he breathed, finally standing up.

"No, dumbass, that void lets you know she did a good job! If she's gone, it reminds you she existed. It's on you to carry on what she taught- not ignore everything in order to make everyone else hurt the same way!"

I remembered one of my most bittersweet memories from back then, my nails digging into my palm.

Couple of kids beat me up for reasons I can't remember, probably something I did, and I got home all depressed. Mom had been there, and even though she was still sick, and the treatment hadn't started taking effect yet, she stopped what she was doing and asked me what was wrong.

I just remember her holding six year old me as I bawled my eyes out, lamenting that I had no one in that crappy school, that I was all alone, that I didn't understand if I was the problem or not…

I don't even think she gave me any advice that day… she had simply… given me a shoulder to cry on.

 _More than enough for me to carry on…_

I hoped that got through to him, but-

"They need to be taught a lesson you damned _**animal**_! If _**I**_ hurt then so should they! This world should _**never**_ carry on after losing her!" the knight exploded again, his rage filling the emptiness as if it was a palpable entity on its own.

 _Damn it, why did I even try to reason with him?_

He wasn't a being that had complex thoughts, he was someone with the mentality of multiple pre-teens, no way anyone without a doctorate in psychology could _even hope to_ reason with, let alone someone with that was only starting his bachelor's degree in _English_.

I glanced at the doorway and figured that I could run through it, which if what the pervious experiments had shown held true, exiting it would disrupt it enough to close it almost immediately…

Could I make the jump?

I felt like it was possible, just hop through it, but… you know the feeling you get when crossing a bridge high up in the mountains?

The risk of falling?

That's how it felt like to me.

I didn't get to make a decision, though.

A powerful white light erupted between the knight and myself, mere feet in front of us.

Pure, white, feathery wings…

She turned to me first, gave me a wry smile.

 _She looked so much like Katherine, only… without the eczema._

I could see the knight then- his face was… changing every second, similar to her own. I hadn't noticed in the darkness, but his injuries were gone… and he suddenly looked petrified.

"My beloved." She breathed, extending an arm towards him.

I remembered that she was part of his subconscious, a part of himself that he ignored, his consciousness, a memory of what he- we lost.

He stepped away from her, in disbelief.

"No… no… no…" he whispered nervously before-

 _Jesus Christ!_

I covered my ears in agony as the knight started babbling like a mad man. I could make out some words, but all three of his voices were screeching in a panic all at once, a trio of slurred words, fear, confusion, panic, all at once, and it was _loud._ It felt like my head would explode, no matter what I tried.

He covered his face as she approached him, quieting down immediately.

"It's alright; you have travelled and struggled enough. Take my hand, please. We can rest together." She said in this calm, soothing voice that was exactly how you would think an angel would sound like.

"I- I don't…" the knight couldn't form complete thoughts as he sat down and she wrapped her arms around him.

Before I could ask what the hell she wanted to do with him she turned to me and said "Thank you… in bringing him here we can be together…"

I winced.

Didn't intend for _that_ to happen, I just wanted to sentence him to an eternity of loneliness. It's what a killer like him deserves, right?

Then she said "He has no strength left to transport out… I promise, he won't cause you any trouble ever again. I'll make sure of it."

The knight covered his face, seemingly panicking at the thought.

"No- I-I-I-I didn't want-"

"You don't know what you want. Stay with me, you'll be at peace here."

There was… something sinister about the way she said it, and I think I figured it out.

He would have Her back and the two would be together forever, but he would never escape into the real world ever again, simply stuck in a world of his own, trapped far away from everyone else, completely incapable of growing or achieving anything else.

I wasn't sentencing him to life in solitary confinement by leaving him here. No, I was sentencing him to the same tragedy that befalls many in their later years of life, some sooner than others, but the results are always the same. Those afflicted would shut down, never able to speak or interact with other human beings in the real world, living where no one could reach them, debatably a fate worse than death.

We were trapping him in his own mind… or a place based off of it at least.

"Then… that does it?" I somehow managed to ask her.

 _Still so little air…_

She nodded, smiling, her face continuing to change, though now in sync with the knight.

"Okay… goodbye."

I turned my back on them to walk away from this nightmare.

"Don't leave me! Please!" his desperate voice called, but he didn't pursue me.

"I want to be real! I am real! I can't trust you to ensure Kathy, Ivory- Her! Their memories! I-"

I didn't look back as I walked out of there and the air changed.

His screams silenced, the portal vanished, and I found myself back in what had once been the gym to the school Katherine had attended so long ago.

"Holy- Rich!" Charlie ran up to me and looked me over.

Misaka collapsed to the floor, and Accelerator sighed, saying "Dumbass, you should've let me kick him in there."

"Yeah… sorry…"

"…so… is he…?" Charlie asked.

I nodded. He had gone like the child that wrote him so long ago, except where we grew up, he simply vanished.

"He… won't be causing trouble ever again."

Nobody celebrated, except Misaka who sleepily raised her right hand, giving a thumb up.

"Crap, is everyone else okay? How long was I in there?" I asked.

"Just a minute or two, we were still debating what to do to get you out without closing the portal." Misaki stated.

The very first rays of sunlight started shining through the hole in the ceiling.

Kaga sighed, saying "Well, come on. Let's go report this to the Admiral. I want to see how the other fleet girls are doing, too."

She helped Accelerator pick up the semi-conscious Mikoto, both of them moving her out of the gym.

Charlie patted me on the back, smiled wryly, asking if I was really okay.

I nodded, noticing the red marks on his neck where the knight had strangled him.

He picked up the remaining transmitters and walked out of the gym, leaving only Misaki.

"You sure he won't escape?" she asked me.

Figures she read my mind immediately, though I don't blame her.

"I think so… he probably doesn't have a choice anymore."

She nodded and walked past me.

She said "I think we're done… Kihara and Castle are gone, and the brainwashed men are being… _fixed_ by Lelouch. We can finally relax."

I nodded; eyeing the hole in the ceiling, the dim blue twilight of the early morning was beginning to turn into the bright yellow glow of the start of the day.

I was once again alone with my thoughts.

Had we really succeeded?

My head hurt like crazy, but I think I was okay.

 _I said, I think we can relax now!_

I was startled by Misaki, who was giving me an irritated look.

"Sorry, just reflecting… um… what?"

She crossed her arms.

"We don't have a car…" she said after a minute.

"Okay, and?"

"And we're supposed to walk several streets to the rally point…"

"Okay, and?"

"Do me a favor and carry me?" she asked, giving me a distressed look.

 _Lazy!_

"Fine! I'll walk! You would think chivalry wasn't dead in the real world, but that's just another disappointment! Honestly!"

I shoved a hand in my pocket and said "Thanks for the help."

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

I looked around the gym one last time.

Just another place where a story had ended, now just left to time… a silent monument.

"Hey, if you're really tired then come on… I doubt you weigh too much." I called after her.

There was really no evidence left of us being there, except the broken roof and cracks on the ground, all things that could easily be explained through rational means.

The sun shone down like a spotlight on the spot the knight had been resting with Kaga.

Another silent monument, one no one could guess what had caused it. No bored urban explorer would look at that hole and think "albino that controls vectors launching an inhuman anomaly through the roof" when seeing that location.

No, they wouldn't focus on the why or how of it all.

Just the shining sun rays that solemnly illuminated what had once been and would never be again.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **NOT THE END**_ **… at least, not yet.**

 **Man, I kept going over this chapter, wondering if I missed anything. I feel like the introduction of this personification of the knight's consciousness was a bit of a cop out, honestly. I could have just trapped him in there without her, but it felt extremely cruel for someone who is essentially just a mentally unstable adolescent, so while he is stuck in a prison of his own making he isn't alone… I guess. I also figured Richard would just be done with everything at this point, so he just kind of leaves things like that, not sure if I like it or not yet, I just figured it would be what happened. In a way, I think we reached an almost identical conclusion to Re;Creators, only with slightly different means and results. I actually wanted to add a little more of an epilogue here, but I guess I'll save it for the next chapter, which** _ **will**_ **be the finale. Can't believe it's almost been a year since I started this little story, and now it's almost done!**

 **I think that's about it for this Author's Notes, and the next time I write it, it will be to answer any questions you might have, so be sure to post those now if you have any!**

 **With that out of the way, thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! If there was anything you didn't like or think could have been done better, feel free to let me know, since the whole goal of this was to improve my writing and any criticism and advice is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for keeping up with Erasure, I hope to have the FINAL chapter up soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Erasure**

* * *

 **ABC7 News Report**

" **Authorities confirmed earlier this morning that the members of the group responsible for the attacks on Chicago were apprehended during a raid early this morning. The men responsible were known to be relatively small time criminals, mostly dealing in smuggling illegal weapons and other substances, although federal agents were surprised to see that these individuals were to blame for the killing of so many, so suddenly. Authorities believe an anti-government extremist radicalized many of the now deceased gang members and planned the attacks, however it is uncertain at this time how soon, if ever, we will completely unearth his motive. The individual went under the pseudonym** _ **Frank Castle**_ **of all names, and no one is certain where he came from or who he was, as he was located crossing into Canada last night, eventually having a confrontation with Canadian authorities, where a shootout resulted with his death. More details will be released in the coming days, but in the meantime, recent studies show…"**

* * *

 **Lieutenant Anderson**

I guess that was it.

My Admiral told me later that morning that our allies were certain we had succeeded, and our own testes showed that whatever was causing this phenomenon to take place was actually decreasing in potency after the knight was tossed into a pocket reality, sealed away forever. Castle and Kihara were both dead, and the remainder of Capone's gang was… well…

Let's just say that Lelouch made it so that they wouldn't remember anything other than the official story.

No, I don't feel bad for them.

For once I slept soundly since the attack.

I can't exactly go over all the details of what we had to do after that, write reports, inform certain police units of the operation so that they could pretend they had been responsible for everything, as well as confirming just what our displaced characters wanted to do now that the mission was over.

Obviously, Misaka and the rest of the Index cast wanted to head home, but…

I guess I was surprised the fleet girls wanted to do the same.

The mall was about as crowded as you can imagine as we walked around a certain clothes shop, the new additions more than happy to purchase something for themselves… or at least trying them all on.

 _Poor Charles…_

"Admiral, what do you think of this one?" a shy German girl asked a bit too quietly before another blonde interrupted her.

"What about this? Doesn't it just embody American beauty?" a very excitable American girl that looked like a slightly shorter Iowa asked confidently as she showed off a sun dress that would probably be a bit short on her.

Prinz Eugene and Colorado… a German heavy cruiser and American battleship respectively…

 _Nope, still not used to the idea of Fleet Girls._

"I don't know why the knight chose such immature characters to help him." Kaga mumbled as she sipped what I assumed was green tea. The seemingly younger Akagi was standing next to her doing the same, only with a content expression on her face.

None of the girls know what happened, nor do they remember being an Abyssal, Saratoga and Kaga being the sole exceptions, I think their admiral made the choice of informing them of it after they get back to their reality.

Maybe…

My wife walked up to me with some clothes catalog, saying "Lots of girls… didn't know the Navy was a babysitting service."

"The boys are mostly in other stores, it's their last day here so…"

She smiled at me and the two other girls, never knowing what they truly were, before heading back to her post.

"She seems nice; I can see why Iowa thinks so highly of this place." Kaga said.

"Yeah, I'm a somewhat lucky guy." I sighed, trying to get the memory of dead soldiers out of my head.

"This world is incredibly peaceful… if I didn't have a duty to fulfill back home I wouldn't mind staying here." the soft spoke Akagi breathed out, a sad smile on her face.

I knew the history of both real life ships, and… I guess I can understand why the Japanese would anthropomorphize them as young girls, adds to the romanticism of the old patriotic navy that never stood a chance against their enemy. Hell, even the old ships that survived the war were quickly scrapped to help fix the destroyed nation.

Meanwhile, our old battleships are not only still docked as museum ships, they can still be called into action should the need arise. Feels like a tragedy so many historical vessels were lost, but what can you do?

The Admiral glanced in my direction just as the excitable Italian heavy cruiser Zara kept asking him what kind of skirt would look better with her regular uniform.

I unfortunately had to ignore his pleading look that begged for help as it wasn't time for us to rendezvous with the others yet, so for the time being, he was stuck.

"I know he's technically like a father to you all, but I can only wonder how many girls are actively after him."

"We all want a happy future, lieutenant." Kaga and Akagi said at the same time.

Right…

 **Kakine Teitoku**

 _How the hell did I get stuck as a babysitter for these two?_

From what I understood, the two incredibly small girls were initially confused as clones or duplicates given how damn _identical_ they look.

However, once they woke up a few days ago it was confirmed that while both were in the "Fubuki class" they were the individual destroyers Fubuki and Isonami…

The two small girls eyed the fish tank in the pet shop with an intense interest and I didn't know why I was still here.

Right, when we had all decided that we would get one day to relax before heading home and the Americans approved it, I had figured I could just sleep in the van… thing is that most of the so called Fleet Girls wanted to go and buy some clothes… except for the two children that just wanted to see if they could buy a fish of sorts.

So I got stuck babysitting them.

It wasn't even interesting as the pair was extremely well behaved, spoke quietly and both were overall content with what circumstances they had found themselves in.

 _Guess not knowing what they had been doing most of their time here helps…_

What I think was a gerbil kept staring at me as I wondered if Accelerator was having a more interesting time.

"Oh, you must be angel boy, right?"

I turned to the brunette that preferred to go by the name "Sarah".

She had a single bag and kind of looked like a young mother as she asked "How are the girls behaving?"

I shrugged.

"They're trying to decide on a fish to take with them…"

It should be possible in theory, taking stuff from one reality into another, that kid Richard did it at least once.

"…are you content?" she asked quietly.

Noticing my raised eyebrow she clarified, saying "Well, neither of us are exactly good guys… at least we weren't… even if I wasn't in control I still… did some awful things."

"Don't think about it too hard."

Realizing she didn't know what I meant, I continued, saying "Yeah, there's such a thing as good and evil, yeah, we both did good and bad things, and yes, we both hurt people, but like it or not, we aren't all evil or all good. Back home I used to think that reaching a certain level of power would ultimately prove better for everyone… probably just my way of justifying my selfish actions… but focusing too much on what is good and what is bad can be just as… damaging."

My memory went back to Erza and Wendy, both ultimately good people just trying to do the right thing and refusing to budge on their respective ideals resulted in their-

"Thanks…" the lady said smiling with such sincerity that I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Mister Kakine, we decided!" the two girls somehow managed to call in a soft tone.

I reached into my pocket and moved over to pay for whatever little souvenir they wanted to buy.

I wondered if Accelerator was having a better time… I also wondered what the hell was the "payment" the fifth had promised.

She hadn't said anything to me since I got back and I figured she had probably just been trying to motivate me to continue helping the effort to stop Castle.

The two girls had chosen a tiny gold fish.

 **Keisha**

It took some time for my arm to heal up properly, and I had to take a fair amount of time off work, which I didn't mind too much after the madness that had transpired that month.

I still found it a bit hard to believe that _the_ Accelerator, a fictional character that I had only found out about recently, had not only appeared in Chicago, but several fictional characters were appearing as well.

It was surprisingly frustrating watching the news, knowing the truth but only hearing that "a terrorist group" was being investigated.

Hell, I didn't even know the whole story!

I remember how that government agent had implied that someone was responsible for things, and I remember almost dropping my fork when I finally put two and two together and realized that the old man that visited Accelerator some time during his stay with us had to be responsible for the situation somehow…

I actually out on the phone immediately and contacted the FBI agent that had talked to me and brought it up, figuring that I might as well let him know even if Accel had probably told them already.

He never picked up.

I remember sighing and going to bed early after that dinner at my apartment, thinking that maybe they had forgotten me.

The next morning my phone rang at around 5:30 AM.

I groggily picked up and a young man spoke up, asking "You called this number last night but we were a bit… occupied. Sorry about that. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, no, I- I think I forgot to tell you about the old man that visited Accel-"

"You mentioned him." the man interrupted.

"W-? Really?"

"Yeah, one of the first things we covered… you okay?"

 _No…_

"I'm okay, just… worried I guess."

There was silence on the other end for a minute before the agent spoke up.

"Watch the news later today. We'll call you at another time."

He hung up.

I found out later that morning that the police had effectively apprehended the "terrorists" that were responsible for the attacks while I was asleep. At the same time, the news mentioned that Canadian authorities shot a man that the FBI confirmed was the planner for the attacks.

The man went by the name _Frank Castle…_

I also noticed that conveniently there was no footage of the raid available.

Obviously there was more to the story, but if I wanted to find out more I realized that I had to wait for the call from the FBI agent.

The call arrived just as I was cooking my lunch.

"You see the news?"

"The media just swallows that bait, huh?"

"What, you want us to tell them that fictional characters entering the real world were the true cause of the attacks?"

"A fair point… but I have to ask, what are you going to do about the others?"

A long pause.

I figured I would get an answer here or never so I stayed quiet, patiently waiting for-

"We've found a way to send them back. The phenomenon that caused them to appear has been losing strength, so while we get the equipment ready we are giving them some time off."

"Oh… that easy, huh?"

"We could tell you more, but then you can ask a certain someone all you want."

"Huh?"

And so I found myself taking a bus to a certain mall not too far from the city.

The place was somewhat crowded, but nothing unusual.

 _Black leather jacket… should stand out easily enough given his white hair…_

"Hey!" a girl called from behind me.

"Kendra?" I asked, completely caught off guard.

"Yeah! You get the call too?"

"Yeah, I- Tina?"

My exasperated friend smiled awkwardly at me.

"Well, come on! No time to waste, he should be around here!"

Kendra moved ahead but I stuck to Tina a little. She turned, to me saying "How's your arm?"

"Healing, but it's getting better."

She nodded, and then said "Sorry if Kendra dragged you into this, I know that kid shouldn't be forced into so much-"

"Wait, did Kendra tell you about Accel?"

"You mean _The Accelerator?_ God, she hasn't shut up about it since yesterday. She got a call and just kept blabbering about something called Level 5 and fiction bleeding into reality or some crazy-"

"She… isn't lying." I said nervously.

"Kendra, come on. I know some Asians look like these anime-"

"Look, I don't know if you'll believe it, but…"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her, or if I could tell her without facing some consequences. Sure, they couldn't exactly arrest me if I informed her, I think… it wasn't like I signed anything that bound me to secrecy or anything, but what would happen if I told her or if she found out? Would it even matter, no one would believe her and I would encourage her to keep quiet about it.

Before I could decide on a course of action Kendra exclaimed "There he is!"

He was sitting near the café, eyeing what I'm assuming is a cup of black coffee.

I pointed at him, my mouth hanging open to argue something, but didn't. Really what the hell could I say? No wonder the government had been able to keep this a secret…

Tina gave me a look that said "let's humor her, come on."

Once we walked up to the table, Tina couldn't help but exclaim "Oh, wait a second, I remember you! You're all better, how nice."

He didn't say anything, asking "Have we met?"

"Yeah, I'm her sister; I was with her when we first met. Sorry that she's been harassing you." Tina replied smiling.

Kendra beamed before asking "So what's been happening? Is everything okay now? Where are Misaka and that other girl?"

"Um… Kendra, maybe-" Tina began but Accelerator cut her off.

"They're in the mall somewhere. Everything's fine now if you're worried about that psycho."

Tina gave an exasperated look.

"Oh, thank God then… that out of the way, can you prove to my sister you're the real deal?"

The albino returned a questioning glance.

"Why?" he asked.

"Its fine, you don't have to do anything; my sister is just… you know…"

"What- no, come on, I…"

"I mean, are his red eyes not enough? Albinos can have reddish eyes, but nothing like that hue, and even if he was wearing contacts, do you honestly think we would let him keep them while he was in our care?" I said, trying to convince my friend, if anything so that her sister didn't leave the mall looking like she needed psychological help.

"Kay, I'm not a nurse or a doctor, but even I know that exceptions happen. But fine, let's see… what powers do you have?"

"Ability is the technical term." he replied, sipping his coffee, not showing a sign of what he was capable of.

"Sure… anyway, what can you do?"

"He can deflect bullets, re direct just about anything that has a vector, and in theory he can stop the earth from spinning!"

Accelerator nodded slightly to Kendra, as if too tired to bother answering for himself.

Tina sighed before Accelerator said "Look, you don't have to believe that I'm the real deal or not, but if you want proof…"

He handed Tina the cup of coffee saying "throw that right at me."

 _Oh boy…_

Tina winced, saying "I… would rather not?"

Accelerator shrugged.

 _Screw it._

"I'll do it." I said, grabbing the cup and holding it for a second. It was empty, so I reached into my purse and put about a dollar worth of dimes into it.

"Wait, Keisha, you're not-"

"Remember to throw it as hard as you can." He sighed, looking slightly invested.

I was personally a bit nervous, but got up and threw it at him with all my might.

It seemed to bounce harmlessly off a puff of air before doing a miniature flip and landing straight up on the table's center, not a coin out of place.

If anyone had noticed, they sure didn't seem to care.

Tina blinked, stared at the bottle and then said "Yeah, okay."

"I can do more."

"Look, dude, I don't care, just tell me what you want with my sister." She said in a surprisingly hostile tone for her, like… I don't think I have _ever_ heard her talk like that before.

The albino's face didn't change, but he turned to me first, an almost sad look in his eyes.

"I want to thank you…"

I can't really describe how genuine it sounded, even if he looked exhausted.

He had been someone that had felt such crippling isolation that mass murdering ten thousand people, even if he desperately tried to justify it to himself, was actually an attempt at fixing things for himself. Even at this point in the story, even after receiving kindness from a select few, he felt that he _had_ to be the villain, that he _had_ to push people away… I don't know if we made that big a difference by simply being nice to him, but-

"You're very much welcome. But serious advice: when you get home, settle down; find a nice girl, cause there are _plenty_ that haven't been infected by the Kamijou virus! I _highly_ recommend one of Mikoto's friends, Saten, she is not only _an adorable_ cinnamon roll, but I think she's one of like… six girls in your series that don't know or haven't actually interacted with a certain level zero, so she can't possibly be into him!"

I blinked at not only the speed with which she spoke, but the audacity of trying to get this kid to hook up with a character already… Tina stopped giving Accel her death stare and turned to look at her younger sister, too stunned to say anything.

Accelerator didn't react.

 _At all…_

Kendra frowned and said "Though she _is_ about thirteen… I think most people assume you like them young, but if you want someone closer to your age then I really have some bad news for you, because even Awaki has shown to have at least some interest in Touma… Hey, what about Esther? She seemed pretty interested in you, and that one scene in the café- Hey! Are you ignoring me?"

Accel was just kind of staring blankly beyond her, looking kind of bored. He didn't even answer.

"K-kendra… sweetie, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, the main character in his show quite literally has the largest female following in any light novel, anime, _and_ manga series ever conceived so shipping is kind of difficult with the other fan favorites. Hell, most of the girls that haven't met him are either too old or too young to really have a ship with another character… but come on, Accel give me _something_! It's one thing to ship it, but I have to ask! Kiss, Marry, hug- um…"

Utter silence.

"Oh, are you doing the noise blocking thing?" I asked.

He glanced at me, pointed at Kendra who simply slouched back in her chair with a sigh, and then said "The second she said _find a nice girl_ I tuned out."

"Is it too much to ask who you would most be into?" she half whined.

"Is it that important to you?"

 _She's a bit of a fan girl, even if she isn't into Index that much, so…_

"Well, yeah, I have a favorite character right in front of me! I _have_ to ask."

The albino looked pensive for a second, and then a crocodile smile appeared on his face as he said "how about one of those Idol girls the Japanese are obsessed with?"

"I… what?"

"Yeah, idol girls, why not?" he said.

Kendra stayed in a shock induced silence, stunned even if we could all tell he was being sarcastic.

I sighed, saying "In all seriousness, kid, I'm glad you're all better but I would like to know what actually happened, if that's okay…"

He shook his head, saying "We sent the knight that brought me here back to his reality after draining him of most of his power and the military took care of his accomplices. Things are fine now."

"That's… that's good to hear." I breathed, glad.

"Um… not to sound rude, but… Idols?" Kendra spoke up then, trying to highjack the conversation again.

Accelerator said nothing.

"Better answer her, kid; you know how bothersome the younger ones can get." Her sister replied.

"If you actually watched or read what the bastard that came up with that story wrote, then you would know what I feel for-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but if you had to pick _one_ -"

"Fine, then that… Satan girl you mentioned."

"SA- _TEN_ Ruiko! And that's not fair, you don't even know her."

 _Why did you bring her up then?!_

"Sure I do, she has black hair and wears a school uniform of some sorts." He mumbled without interest, grabbing the now empty cup and staring at it, probably hoping for someone to fill it back up.

"That literally describes half the Academy City population! Ugh, I'm whining like a four year old but… come _on_ , can't you give me some… thing? Who's that?"

I followed her line of sight to see three young girls that somehow stood out from the crowd, one in particular because of her white hair.

"Hey, are those…?" I began to ask when he spoke up.

"Why don't you pester Third String over there about her likes and dislikes of the opposite sex?"

"I mean… she loves Touma, can't really deny that, and it seems you two reconciled, kind of. You're more of a mystery, so maybe clear it up for me? Are you into… other albinos?"

The girl glancing our way was wearing a cap and her hair in a bun, but even then I could tell it was snow white, which suggested she had either dyed it or we had another fictional albino on our hands.

The teen blinked before saying "Actually, I kind of promised her that I would spend some time just so that she has a guy to talk to. Make of that what you will."

"Ah, I see… _crack-shipping_ it is then!"

"…sure, if that's all then I should get moving."

"Whoa, hold on now. Is it… is it alright to get a picture?"

He looked at us, and shrugged.

Tina said "O-okay, you two get in there, I got it." as she flipped on her cell phone camera.

I noticed that despite looking a hell of a lot better, Accelerator was still a fragile looking stick of a kid who appeared deceivingly weak. No wonder people underestimated him, and I had to wonder if he kept himself looking like that on purpose.

I pat him on the shoulder right after Tina's phone light flashed, indicating that she had taken our picture.

"Try to eat a little better when you go home, and try not to be too hard on yourself. People do care about you, you know." I said.

"Yeah, if anything you're the most popular Index character amongst my friends!" Kendra said cheerfully, trying to help, I guess.

He didn't say anything, his expression didn't change either, but he nodded as he turned around.

"See you around."

I wanted to ask if he meant that, but… hell, I never figured out the science behind it. maybe we will meet again, maybe not… most likely not. Even writing this report for that Bogart guy hasn't bought me any info, but I'm happy knowing he went home with his small family, so I didn't ask something so lame as "Will we see each other again?" or something like that.

We call things that only happen once abnormalities, anomalies, maybe exceptions... Doctor Mark once said that he preferred calling those miracles; I guess experiencing cases of people recovering against all odds does that, but what makes them special is that they only happen once.

I guess that's why I doubt we would see each other again.

It was literally a once in a lifetime event.

 **Accelerator**

I stood in front of the changing room, tired, wanting to get this over with when Railgun spoke up.

"So… you think there's a chance we can fix all of this?"

She had been very inquisitive about the possibility of returning to a point in our past and fixing things so that the Level 6 shift experiment didn't happen.

"I doubt it."

"Thanks captain optimism."

"I'll back you up regardless, third string, but it doesn't change what I did."

"No, it doesn't. But you can prove that you've changed since then, even if you don't feel like you have."

I guess she isn't wrong, but it isn't that simple. Yes, if I could go back I would change the choices I made, but deep down I _know_ what I did, even if I erased it all. Besides, we have no guarantee the plan would work.

But I will back her up, no matter what.

"Hey, does this look okay or does it clash with my hair?"

I turned to look at my fellow albino… girl… who was dressed in some colorful blouse and flower patterned jeans that didn't work together at all.

 _Well, damn, Last order really did leave an impression…_

Before anyone reading this gets any ideas, no, it's not about romantic interests, apparently this girl just hasn't had any other albinos to _talk_ to.

Why that's important to her beats me because she gets along just fine with the other girls, so maybe it's some kind of-

The slap on my back bothered the hell out of me and I glared at the chestnut haired perpetrator.

"Anyway, we can talk about it later, kay? Enjoy your little date!" she said, a smug little grin on her face.

I reminded myself that I was indebted to her and didn't say anything back.

 **Misaki Shoukuho**

Kakine walked into the restaurant just as I was finishing my brunch.

I waved for him to sit down, noticing that he was trailed by that Sara woman and the two almost twins.

I waved at them and began to slowly finish my soda.

As.

Slowly.

As.

One.

Could.

Drink.

A-

"Damn it, fifth! You said you had intel for me!" the long haired young man hissed.

I nodded, still drinking form my almost empty cup.

The other girls had moved to the bathroom, leaving some bags with the young man.

After taking a napkin to my lip, deliberately to waste more time, I looked straight at the Second strongest and said "So… after helping us I bet you expect some kind of reward."

"Yeah, intel, not whatever it is you want." he replied sternly.

I gave him my warmest smile before saying "I believe what I have is worth every ounce of effort…"

And I told him.

I don't regret it.

But the cruel grin that spread upon his face was rather worrisome.

"Try not to abuse your new found strength, Second. I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think you would not be responsible." I said trying to sound more mature than I probably was.

He laughed rather impishly before getting up and leaving without saying a word.

Oh well, I warned him.

My time here was… certainly eye opening, and now that I get to go back home… hopefully Misaka and her little plan work out.

I don't think I can change the past, but if the opportunity presents itself…

I stood up myself and decided to go to a bookstore.

Hopefully they have something I can take home.

 _Something to share with him…_

I thought back to the favor a certain someone asked me recently.

Not sure how he got Richard or the Americans to agree, but who was I to judge?

That said, I helped the girl they had brought forward as a final experiment to show that we could control the openings we created.

That girl would be permanent proof of our success.

 _She would be one of two people who would be staying here… maybe not the last…_

But I didn't care too much.

The two of them would be happy here, doing whatever they did.

Soon I would be home, and if what Misaka said was true… maybe we could make a happier future for us.

 _I hope what little good I did here stays here…_

 **Zuikaku**

I still don't understand why he or… anyone else likes me that much in all honesty.

I know I'm amazing and all, but… he acts like a kid whenever I'm around him.

The guy, Charlie, was kind of awkwardly keeping a close eye on me as I tried to find a picture frame to take home when we got there. He didn't have to, there were agents all over the mall, but I guess it gave the image that I wasn't alone since big sister was out trying to get to know that white haired guy.

And okay, I got curious…

"So, how come you like me so much?"

The guy stammered something like "I- what?"

I sighed, deciding to be as direct as possible.

"Come on, I'm not stupid! Just what exactly is it that you like about me. Before last month, I was just a fictional incarnation of an old warship, right?"

He blinked, looked around, and said "Well… if we're being honest… every girl in Kancolle is supposed to be both a somewhat accurate incarnation of the ship as well as possible wife material and… well, girls like you are my type… as well as the type of a lot of other guys I'm sure…"

 _Right…_

"Well, as long as you don't go overboard with it. Seriously, lower your standards…"

I felt a shiver go down my spine when he said "Yeah, playing the ice-queen is kind of what makes guys like me like girls like you."

"What are you, a masochist?"

"More like we know the girl is kind deep down and want to earn her affection. That's how the trope goes at least."

I rolled my eyes before saying "Maybe in your imagination, kid."

"Yeah, I know… I know…"

I guess I felt a little sorry when he said that.

Like, the guys here don't get to meet the perfect girl so they create their own and apparently I'm one of them, which means that I could be what some weirdo on the internet considers the perfect girl which just begs so many questions that I am _glad_ to go back to the war!

Better than staying here…

Although I _will_ miss the tastier food… actually, we're taking some with us in an attempt at making more.

Why not?

 **Iowa**

"Still can't believe I have to hide it in a bag. This America is in a sorry state if you asked me." I muttered as I finished zipping up the gun bag.

"I can't believe how naked I feel without the berretta. Wish I still had it…" Richard replied with an overly melancholic sigh.

"Oh, come on, just cough up the hundred bucks for one and you'll have your own in…" I stopped to re-read the safety brochure for owning firearms in Illinois.

" _ **72 hours**_?! To hell with that! Move to New Hampshire or Texas, then move back here."

"Yeah…"

I slung the bag over my shoulder and said "Come on, you have me for the rest of the day, can't you lighten up a little?"

"Yay, babysitting again…" he groaned.

"Oh hush, I know you like me."

His mouth seemed to twitch at that.

"What?"

"How the hell do you deal with this?"

I blinked, confused.

What followed was a string of loosely connected words and statements that… well, were coming from someone who probably didn't know how to express their feelings.

"Okay, okay, hold on. Take a deep breath and tell me how you feel in as simply as you can."

Richard breathed, thought for a second, and said "Forlorn…"

"Good… now, I want you to think about the good you did."

I made a point of holding the side of my torso. He wasn't some knight in shining armor, he was just some guy, but he managed to help out, if at least a little.

He stared at the ground.

"Even if you didn't save the world or anything, the people you helped appreciate it."

Well, his expression changed from looking depressed to looking mildly tired… if there's a difference.

"I'm saying I _**appreciate**_ you and what you did!" I said as loudly as I could without actually screaming into his ear.

Well, now he looks irritated.

"And those feelings are genuine!" I said, grinning.

Fighting a war is impossibly difficult if you don't depend on your buddies. I don't know if I fully got the idea through to him, but he seemed to lighten up a little after that.

"Now come on! I want to see some books!"

 **Richard Junior**

I mostly kept myself at a distance from them, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for my kid.

I had been made aware of his decision to confront the knight too late to intervene in the operation. I guess so where Charlie's parents, but I did feel a bit betrayed as I was part of the original group of scientists.

So, he was paying the consequences of keeping his father out of the loop, you could say.

The blonde kept dragging him around the mall, and every now and then he would make eye contact with me, looking conflicted.

What kind of man asks his father to get him out of a nice date after all?

Well, date wouldn't be the right word.

But look at him!

Clearly he's enjoying it somewhat! Basic human biology ensures that he enjoys being with a girl that gorgeous and that upbeat.

Of course, that ignores the bitter sweetness of the situation.

This would be the last day to spend with the characters that shouldn't exist before they were sent back.

Several of my colleagues believe that the dimensions would remain within reach of our own, as the only thing that would change is our access to them, but still, odds of seeing each one another again are… slim.

Regardless, after visiting that gun shop and getting that rifle, the odd pair seemed a bit more energetic. It kind of reminded me of his mother…

When we were first dating back in the 80s she… decided to wear pigtails and a very girly dress.

Let me tell you, she looked like a middle schooler when she showed up at my house, and it made dinner _extremely_ uncomfortable.

I found out the next morning that my neighbor saw her and he wanted to know how old she was.

I still miss her.

Low chuckles drew my attention and I turned to look at the weird angel guy scrolling through a phone, a malevolent grin on his face.

Looked like he had found electronics shop that was letting him use the printer…

I didn't want to know, nor did I care enough to ask.

We would have to send them home in a few hours…

My cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rich, I just got home and some military guys are packing stuff into vans. Are you okay?"

Oh, how could I forget about Earl? He helped us back when my wife died…

"Yeah, we just finished some of the more complicated matters. How have you been?"

"Fine, fine, but what was it? Aliens? Government experiment?" he asked, intrigued.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Huh, I get it, I get… they got our phone bugged, right?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Tell me then."

 _Sure…_

"An atmospheric phenomenon caused several fictional characters to enter the real world for a time. We sent them back after figuring it out."

The other line was quiet for a few seconds.

"…well, if it's that big a secret then I understand. Geez, man…"

I laughed.

"Look, in all honesty, it isn't like I signed a waiver that would put me in jail if I told you, the government would just deny it if anyone actually asked them about it. Hell, I could probably tell you everything-"

"Look, man, I get it, you don't have to lie to me, I just won't ask."

"Well, sorry."

Even if I leaked the whole story online somewhere no one would believe it.

It actually made the prospect of writing a story around it interesting.

With that in mind, I eyed the pair as the blonde excitedly looked over a novel and my son seemed to be summarizing the plot for her.

I squinted to read the title.

 _Weapons of Choice, by John Birmingham…_

I saw what appeared to be a battleship on the cover, but I wasn't sure what the plot was.

For once, though, my son seemed to be back to his usual self as he explained a story.

I was glad for that much.

A thought lingered as I observed the two.

 _If I could bring my wife back… would I do it?_

A part of me says no.

It isn't my place to play God.

Another part of me says that seeing her again would be worth violating natural laws.

Which reminded me of the mini panic that my colleagues had as we asked ourselves: "What if our world is fictional, too?"

Ultimately, we figured out that it may not be the case, or at least, if it _was_ the case, then we have no present means of communicating with our author, or manifesting ourselves in that reality.

And if that's the case then maybe it goes to show that our reality is in fact, reality.

Or maybe it's just what someone high up wants us to think…

I smiled as I realized that the crazy conspiracy theorists I used to mock don't sound so crazy when you live in a world that fiction bled into reality for a solid month due to reasons science still can't fully comprehend.

But I like to think that someday, someone else will find the answers.

Science is always marching on, after all.

 **Misaka Mikoto**

"What are you laughing at?" I asked the second strongest while we travelled down the highway.

"Something for later…" he said, shooting an evil grin at the #1.

"If you found some embarrassing information you intend to use to blackmail me, know that I don't care for such trivial things."

The Second strongest scoffed and dug into his pocket, saying "Oh? Even if that information reveals that you are a _woman_?!"

He revealed an art piece of a certain Suzushina Yuriko to the albino.

 _Huh? Who told him-?_

I shot a glare at Misaki who was staring out the car window with an all too innocent look on her face.

I swear I saw Accelerator wince before saying "Sure… spread that around all you want. I don't care."

"Oh? Is the strongest afraid of a little change in the public perception of her?"

Accelerator said nothing.

"Actually, I have to ask… are you _really_ secretly a girl?" Elton asked from the driver's seat.

"None of you read my medical records at the hospital?"

"Hmm… no, actually. At least, I didn't."

"Hey, third, do me a favor, hack into the hospital records and bring his up, please?" Kakine asked, turning to me.

"Why? I don't really feel like getting involved in that sort of-"

I notice the almost pleading look the albino was giving me.

"Fine, give me a second…" I groaned.

Misaki giggling next to me made the idea of zapping her along with the rest of the van _extremely_ attractive, but I restrained myself.

 _Need to save energy for the trip back._

"Here. Unidentified male, severe trauma to cranium, inability to speak coherently, albinism-"

"Well! They don't have his record back there, so… unless you have anything to say about it, I'm planning on having some fun with this."

"If that's what gets you off then go for it." the albino replied.

The Second strongest stammered a bit before grinning wildly, saying "Man, after I finish Aleister, I can't wait to have an actual one on one that isn't based on plot armor…"

"Keep dreaming…"

…

We arrived at the forest a little after four in the afternoon, the sky turning yellow again.

Transmitters were set and several generators were prepared.

Several soldiers, scientists, and engineers stood around, keeping watch.

The fleet girls glanced at us briefly.

"I guess we'll see each other some other time, huh?" Iowa said suddenly.

I smiled slightly, unsure if such a thing was possible.

"I hope so… our realities will still exist if the calculations are correct. Maybe someday we could travel and visit each other." A very hopeful Shoukaku said, glancing at our albino, who didn't say anything.

"I enjoyed talking to you, Accelerator."

He simply waved at her.

"…Geez, sis, I know that he's patient and all, but you should have better standards." Zuikaku replied.

"Mind your own business, sister."

The girl huffed and moved back to her Admiral.

"Thank you all for your help." The Admiral, Charles, replied.

Obviously I won't get into all the touchy feely stuff… we shook hands and I powered up the transmitters as Charlie placed the EEG on his head.

"Remember, something has to come out of the portal in order for it to close, so a transmission confirming you made it through will be needed." A certain Asian scientist said.

Never got his name…

With a short burst of electricity form me the glasslike doorway materialized in the field.

"Looks… stable… alright, this is it. Last chance to stay here!" Lieutenant Anderson called.

I noticed Iowa took one last look behind her.

She smiled.

We all knew her duty was to her home and her friends. How could she abandon them now that a possible solution was found?

It did strike me that she had once commented this Admiral looked nothing like her own, which was kind of odd. I think it was settled that the Knight got her from Charlie who knew she existed but didn't have her in game yet.

A part of me kind of figured she would be happier here, but again, we all knew where her duty lied.

She made a V with her right hand and said "I'll be visiting once the war is over, so wait for me!"

 _Not sure who she said it to, but whatever…_

The Admiral gave a brief salute and stepped through the doorway, the girls following him.

 _I think I heard a splash…_

The radio nearby crackled and the doorway destabilized and vanished.

One of the scientists checked the radio waves that were recorded on a computer and sighed with relief.

"They passed through!"

A wave of cheers erupted as Charlie nervously removed the EEG, a tired look on his face.

"Goodbye…" he said sadly, and then with a burst of energy "Okay, Rich, _your_ turn!"

I looked at him as he placed the EEG on his head.

He looked exhausted.

"Well, it was nice knowing you." he said, clearly forcing a smile.

"You too. You ready?"

He nodded, saying "Uh, yeah… but if I screw up and wind up sending you somewhere else… or some _time_ else."

"I believe we'll be fine… do you think… we'll be able to go back to before…"

He looked conflicted before grinning.

"I'll make sure you do."

I nodded and looked at the field as the generators roared to life.

"Save your sisters, stop Aleister… give them hell."

"I will… be careful out here."

He nodded, and the glasslike doorway appeared again.

"Well, I'll go in first." Kakine replied.

"Want to be first at something, second?" I called, some excitement in my words.

 _We were going home!_

He made a rude gesture with his arm as he disappeared through the glass structure.

I noticed Accelerator pocket his phone, one of the few things he was bringing with him that wasn't his clothes.

 _The people that helped him, I think._

"See you topside, Railgun…" he told me as he moved forward, disappearing into the glassy window.

Misaki looked at Rich, narrowed her eyes and I knew that she was saying something.

 _Oh what the hell?!_

"Hey, there's no need to act so secretive with me anymore, you know? Didn't you learn anything?"

The blonde scoffed, saying "Oh, grow up. Just making sure Richie over here doesn't screw up. We have to be careful over there you know."

I nodded.

"It isn't the real world, people are a bit more dangerous in Academy City… but I think its worth fighting for and bettering."

The blonde sighed, saying "Yeah… here."

She gave me a whistle.

"Ah?"

"Give it back to me when you find me. I don't know if we'll arrive in the same place."

She smirked and said "Remember not to go off on your own this time, third."

She didn't give me a chance to reply as she moved into the doorway on her own.

I gripped the whistle, placing it on my small backpack.

I breathed deeply and glanced at Richard.

I'll see Kuruko, Saten, Uiharu… if the plan works I may be able to fully save my sisters… _if_ it works.

 _We would be going back a year before everything started…_

I stare into the glassy portal into my home and feel confident that we can succeed.

I leave the journal on the ground, turn around and wave the others goodbye.

My story here closes here, and like in the real world, I begin a new one back home.

 **Lelouch Vi Britannia**

It took a while before the rain let up and we could finally take stroll through the busy streets of London. They were certainly… colder than I expected, the people were certainly disinterested in a young man, such as myself, pushing a girl in a wheelchair.

I do have to give it to this world's Britannia, they certainly cared for their citizens more than their fictional counterpart in spite of their past crimes, so even in a wheelchair Nunnally would still be able to move around, go to school, and perhaps live a happy life here.

Did you think I would go back after my story concluded so long ago?

Especially after discovering that we could bring people back from the fictional world?

Even if it was only one person, I would try to pursue a different path from the so called "real world" in order to ensure a better future for everyone back home.

If the laws established are true, of course.

But given the fact that the undeniable proof of my world being real somewhere out in the ether was right in front of me, I figured that as science advanced we would eventually be able to see our friends once more, maybe help them from here as well.

Until then, the deal I had made with the so called United Kingdom was the reason my sister and I would be able to have a somewhat normal life here.

 _Remember, you are subject to British and International law, so don't try sparking any revolutions._

The words of that agent certainly felt condescending, but no matter.

 _Prevent attacks on British soil, Semper Occultus… how hard can it be?_

"Things are certainly similar to home, but the world has more people working to better themselves. It's quite nice." My sister said as we reached the park.

 _She can't ever know, I hope you understand as much._

 _Of course…_

She would know that I worked for the government; she would know that this was another world, she would know that in this world our lives had been published as a fictional story, but she couldn't know the nature of my work.

That would at least help guarantee a somewhat normal life.

Selfish?

Perhaps.

But my intentions were clear, to achieve my sister's dream of creating a gentler world are still a priority.

I just have another target this time around.

"Wow! Look, so pretty!" my sister said as she noticed some blooming roses in the park.

 _That Misaki Shoukuho can work miracles…_

I let my sister appreciate the blooming flowers nearby as I picked up a newspaper that had conveniently been left behind on a park bench.

Inside was a tiny note with an address written on it… orders to question.

My ability was an interrogator's dream come true, unfortunately as it was a one-time use sort of deal, we were only allowed to use it if we were certain the person in question had what we wanted.

The article it was under briefly brought up an acid attack on a crowd…

 _No matter the world, humans don't really change._

"Oh! The trolley is here! Are we going?"

I turned with a pleasant smile and nodded, moving along with her as I stuffed the newspaper under an arm.

 _She had gotten me through so much…_

I don't know the future here, but I know for a fact that my goals haven't changed, only the means.

Count on that.

 **Elton**

I watched as Anderson and Bogart went to return Katherine's art book to her parents from the car, too busy finishing the delivery of Intel to the Russian agents.

My boss and other higher ups were concerned that Russia would try to open up a doorway to another dimension, but from what I understand, they would need Richard or Charlie for it to work, and in a week or two, even if they had them, it won't matter.

Notes on the matter, scientific hypothesis, as well as the actual recordings of the experiments were placed in a secure line and were being sent one file at a time.

I glanced at the parents who had outlived and buried their daughter.

They looked tired, even as Anderson and Bogart thanked them for their assistance.

They'll never know the truth.

I think it's better like that.

Feel free to disagree.

The Central Intelligence Agency has done plenty of bad things in order to accomplish an undoubtedly "good" objective, stuff the public can't be made aware about for a long time. It's just the way it is sometimes. Sometimes we screw up, and there just isn't any clean way to cut it. We screwed up plenty during this emergency, and to let anyone know about it, well… a frightening image of an enraged Erza Scarlet trying to cut me down burrows its way into my line of thought.

Then I remember the words Kihara said… the CIA never approved my request to have Misaki clear that memory…

I will always take our line of evil, all our screw ups, all our messed up operations if it means stopping worse foes from rising up.

The last few files were about to finish processing and were about to begin their seconds long journey from one server to another.

I remembered it wasn't the only living proof of the events as two fairly young specimens are living among the English… one of them working for them.

 _Not like the Russians cared much about that… still…_

I added a single message to the last one.

"Use responsibly."

Then the file sent and my job was done.

 **Charlie**

I pushed some dry leaves off her tombstone and stared at the quote.

 _Huh… the lyrics from the Charlotte ED…_

I chuckled lightly at that.

I figured someone like Katherine would have _loved_ a show like Charlotte. Even if she was more of a Shoujo fan, she would occasionally bring up urban fantasy or similar shows.

"Hey."

I turned around, seeing Richard walking up behind me.

"So… that's her, huh?"

I nodded, placing the framed picture on the ground along some plastic flowers.

He was oddly quiet as we stood there, staring at the lonesome grave in a field of them. Yeah, I know, ironic. I guess it's just how she must have felt.

Surrounded by others yet all alone regardless… a feeling every one probably gets once in a while.

"…think she would get into writing?" Richard asked.

"Maybe… so… I've been meaning to ask…"

"Yeah?" he glanced at me.

"Do you think her dying… you know… was like the catalyst or… I don't know man, like… could this all be traced to her alone in a sense? I know we contributed, but… there's so much we don't know still. What if she wasn't the only one?"

He sighed, shrugging.

"Did you see anything in that other dimension when you got tossed in there?"

He shook his head simply.

"You think your dad or his colleagues know anything?"

He frowned, appearing to consider it.

"Does it matter?"

I shrugged, saying "Maybe? Think he could come back in another form?"

"The stuff that was up in the atmosphere is no longer detectable, but I guess it could still exist up there in some sense, maybe it has to recharge or something. Maybe that's how it happens. I don't know. I just hope we're more prepared next time… if there is a next time."

I nodded and the awkward silence filled the air again.

"You heading back?" he asked then.

I nodded. I had to catch up to the classes I missed, so most of my summer would be spent on that.

"How about you, you managed to pass?"

"Barely. Had to bust my ass this last week, but… yeah, I managed to pass."

"Nice… thinking of working this summer, or something?"

He shrugged.

"Well… SDCC is coming up. You wanna come visit? See what cosplayers look the most like the real thing?"

"Maybe… I'll see if I can spare some cash."

Silence again.

I realized then that this is the first time the three people that were technically responsible for the crap that went down this spring were now in one spot.

Maybe for the last time.

I doubted I would come back to the cemetery any time soon.

Richard didn't even know her that much for that matter, but I figured he wanted to see the place himself.

"Well, hope to see you there, man. I have to get moving, catch up to mom and dad before they get on the plane without me."

Rich nodded and we shook hands.

"Take care of yourself, man."

"You too." he said.

I left glancing one last time at her grave.

 _What we aim to have from now on is the courage to keep going._

Yeah… same, Katherine, same...

 **Richard**

I closed the car door and slumped down on the driver's seat.

Alone again…

The morning sky above me was almost sickeningly perfect; blue, and a few cotton like clouds in the distance. The same feeling from when I was a kid had refused to leave even after everything was said and done. I had been glad at first, but… I don't know, the time spent out in the city, with everyone acting like nothing had ever happened…

It's stupid, I know, what did they know, after all?

Well, technically, it's more of a "what do _I_ know" question, because… well, everyone loses people, everyone loses _something_ sooner or later.

We just have to move on.

And as much as I would love to see her again, I have to accept that it won't happen in this lifetime.

It's just the way it is.

I intended to drive back home, as I have a pile of documents waiting for my signature, but I felt distracted as I inserted the car key.

I thought back to Joan, Cal, the guys I knew, my friends…

Yeah, the same damned feeling came back, being alone in a crowd, sitting with close friends yet never feeling them there for you because letting them know wouldn't fix anything, because in all honesty it wouldn't.

Why the hell would I tell Joan or Cal about how much I miss my dead mom? I'm almost nineteen for crying out loud, I should move out of the house already!

 _Sky's still blue…_

That's the thing about life, huh? It keeps going after every story ends, leaving the past behind, pushing it further and further to the back until it doesn't matter anymore, which we should fight to prevent, I think, but… there _is_ a comfort in that.

I can still remember my mom; I still have a chance to do something for her, in her name at least. Always figured I could write something for her, but… I don't even remember what she liked to read.

God, the most I remember her watching was that show with the lifeguards! She would always talk about how cool David Hasselhoff looked when he was little and I had no idea what she was on about cause the guy just looked kind of odd to me back then.

Maybe that's a good thing; that I only remember some of the little positives she left behind in her short time with me, or maybe that's just fooling myself into believing she was better than she truly was.

I guess that's why I decided to major in literature and not history, huh?

 _Whatever…._

To my knowledge, the story ends here. Misaka and the others went home, a pocket reality within our own, created by our own thoughts, all to fix things as best they could.

Did they succeed?

I like to think they did.

Even if I disagree with the concept of going back and changing what was, but then again, they were fictional, I'm not.

I like to think they lived out some Peggy-Sue type fan fiction to both stop the Level 6 Shift experiment and save all the Sisters thanks to the knowledge they gained here. Hell, maybe I should write a story like that.

Iowa and her friends headed back as well, but I take it they have a better chance at winning the war now that they understand the abyssal threat a little better, but it would probably still be an uphill battle.

…did Lelouch go back?

I think he did, though he never brought up any plans of returning… and I don't remember sending him through…

 _Well, damn, maybe he's still around causing coups and leading revolutions against tyrants._

A part of me thinks the CIA found him a nice spot somewhere, but they won't tell me anything, which I totally understand.

Not like anyone will believe me if I leak this online somewhere anyway, right?

I turned the key and the car refused to start.

 _Of course…_

I slumped on my seat instead of trying again and glanced at the cemetery again.

There were only a few graves that I could see that weren't maintained in any way, and hadn't been for the last decade at the least.

I didn't feel anything.

I guess it just cements the idea that the past doesn't matter anymore, but… no.

That's stupid.

The past makes us who we are, it reminds us of what we were, what we screwed up, it's what got us here.

So yeah, it matters.

People died, some needlessly, some with good reason, yet all everyone else will know about is that they died and that's it.

No one knows that the dozens who were shot this month were done so by a bunch of brainwashed kids working with fictional characters.

No one will know that the men that died in the terrorist attack fell to a pair of super powered idealists who didn't know when to quit.

The same way people walking down the sidewalk have no way of knowing the ten year old boy reading some old comic book had seen the life dissipate from his mother's eyes.

 _Where the hell am I going with this?_

I guess I want to give this a happy ending, or at least, end on a positive note.

But the fact is that this whole phenomenon didn't make me feel any better or different. Hell, if anything it reopened old wounds. I gripped the steering wheel before pressing my forehead against it, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden.

How many times did I almost die?

It felt like a train hit me then, the close calls, the death threats, the bullets flying…

Max's words again…

 _Worthless…_

Funny, the fear came later, back then I was mostly hopped up on adrenaline.

I still feel kind of naked without the berretta.

I breathed in and forced myself to calm down.

No need for a panic attack.

I remember an ominous quote from a classic story: "who controls the past controls the future. Who controls the present controls the past."

I know Orwell intended the line to feel ominous, serving as a silent warning to those that wish to preserve the truth, but for once I took comfort in the knowledge.

I control my present, therefore I make of my own past what I want. or better put, I don't have to let it affect the now or the future.

We live in the present.

What happened before doesn't have to affect me.

Even if it still does, I can control how I react.

I flipped the key again, and the engine sluggishly came to life.

I repeated the words aloud.

"I control my present, I control my past…"

The important thing about the past is what lessons it teaches us, but it is always up to the individual to learn what lessons he gets.

So in a way, what happened and how that affects the present can have different meanings for different people.

Maybe a different person would have given in, used the phenomenon to appease the knight and maybe try bring back their dead mother, dead friend, or any other long dead loved one.

Those dead loved ones are still gone, that is the unquestionable truth.

But I choose whether that pain controls me or not.

And I didn't.

Would bringing my mother back through writing work?

Doubtful.

Maybe whoever reads this will know she was real, know her loss left a vacuum in a small family, but…

My phone buzzed an alert.

 _A new Railgun chapter came out…_

I smiled slightly.

No one would know that I met the real Railgun, like it never happened.

I have other things to do other than mope around because of past pains.

There is a word I recall that is used to define the removal of all traces of something, be it used by terrorists to make people forget their culture, or by government agents to make sure no one finds out about a specific incident, or by a guy who just wants to move on from the painful memories of his childhood.

The enemy wanted to recreate what once was, so it's only fitting we ensured the opposite.

The guarantee that the future remains up to us, that the present continues controlling the past and vice versa…

The removal of all traces of something, the obliteration of what had once been…

 _Erasure._

* * *

 **A/N: ROLL CREDITS! No, but seriously, thank you all so much for keeping up with this story. I figured it would take some time to complete, but I never thought it would take *exactly* one year and two months, especially since the first chapters were coming out almost weekly.**

 **Anyway, Richard rambling at the end still feels… wrong, like I'm trying to tack on some message at the last second so my apologies if it felt out of place.**

 **And yes, Lelouch is still on our side. Figured it would make some possible material for an eventual sequel, but I doubt I'll get along to that for a long time. But if anyone wants to write a fic with Lelouch working with British intelligence to stop terrorist as well as search for a way to save more of his friends, feel free to go for it!**

 **Now, the long overdue reviewer response:**

 **Guest- Have you read NT 22? Thoughts?**

 **Hyped for part 3, I guess? Accelerator being the new administrator felt like a very appropriate continuation on his last comment in the conclusion of the original Index of his return not being a negotiation.**

 **Guest- How is Lelouch's Geass working in a world without the collective unconsciousness?**

 **Excellent question! An earlier chapter brought up how the fictional characters are affected by reality, Erza couldn't really use most of her magic and even the Level 5s had noticed that reacting in time was harder. The implication here was that the powers and abilities adapt to reality. Basically Lelouch now works through other means, something I never quite found the right moment to address form a more scientific basis, like maybe his ability is similar to Misaki now. Like, I had an explanation thought up, but got too lazy to address it even here. My bad, but good catch on your part!**

 **Xeno01- Where did Keisha and Kendra go?**

 **I hope Keisha and Kendra got a satisfying conclusion here. Thank you for reviewing since the beginning!**

 **As well as thanks to all of you for keeping up with this little experiment of mine!**

 **Final notes, Accelerator felt like he got the short end of the stick. He was just a bit too overpowered to use since the beginning and I feel like he deserved better. Hope to write a more Accelerator-centric fic someday soon… who knows.**

 **I do plan on continuing my writings here while I can, even with classes taking up more of my time but this was my first real published work, and I appreciate you all for reading and reviewing.**

 **I of course do not own any of the characters in this story, and any similarities to any individual living or deceased are coincidental.**

 **Thank you all so much for keeping up with Erasure!**


End file.
